Finding Inner Strength
by Shadow2700
Summary: Naruto has defeated the enemies that nearly took everything from him. Now he faces another test that will test his resolve and begins to teach Sakura his methods of training and rekindle the connection between them. NaruSaku, I don't own Naruto
1. The Offer

**_"Before we can better ourselves, me must into ourselves and try to find the courage to continue into the phase of life."_**

"**The Offer"**

* * *

Sakura Haruno stood in front of her master's office desk, head hung low in sorrow and shame. Disappointment was spread across her face as she finished signing the stack of papers that were laid out in front of her, papers that would hopefully change her future and the others around her for the better….especially Naruto.

"Sakura…..are you really sure that you want to go through with this? Have you given this plenty of thought?" Tsunade asked her student in both disappointment and concern. Sakura stopped signing the papers for a moment to realize the magnitude of her master's words. Was she _really _positive that she was sure that _this _was what she wanted?

'_No….it isn't. But it's not for me. It's for…Naruto. I don't want to be holding him back anymore. Not after everything I've done to him, he deserves a better person to be comrade with.' _Sakura spoke to herself as she looked at the forms.

"Sakura, I can see the look on your face that you _don't _want this. But yet here you are signing those papers to retire from your shinobi obligations, something you strove for." Tsunade reminded, or rather begged her student to reconsider.

"It's not as though I won't be putting your training to use Master. I will still be in the hospitals caring for patients." Sakura explained as she resumed signing. Tsunade looked on as she was nearly done, deciding to use her last gambit in order to make her stop.

"Then what about Naruto? You know full well that he will not take this very well." Tsunade reminded her. "Do you really want to make him suffer knowing how much he cares for you?"

"Then I'll simply have to beat him up until he leaves it alone." Sakura replied. _'Even if he doesn't deserve it…..he never did.'_

"I see….." Tsunade looked as Sakura signed the last form that ended her shinobi career. With a heavy sigh from Tsunade, she grasped the papers from the top of the desk and placed them inside her draw on the right side. "….very well, Sakura Haruno…..I hereby relieve you of active shinobi status and consider this your retirement from service. You may report to work in two weeks at the hospital once this is all in order."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura spoke then preceded to bow as she took her leave. Walking away from her life as a shinobi was both a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders but also and massive failure in her eyes as she now had let down not Sasuke in her mind….but now had let down even more importantly, Naruto.

"Naruto, you can come out hiding now." Tsunade yelled through the roof once she was sure Sakura was out of sight. Naruto appeared inside the window sill kneeling down on it's base. "So, what do you think?"

"I think she's just in a funk. She's been this way since Sasuke passed away, I know how that feels though seeing as I was the one to cause it." Naruto answered her. Tsunade looked at him solemnly.

"You think that you can get her out of it? Maybe try and show her she's not worthless as she thinks of herself?"

"Oh I can do it, but I can only think of one way that might work." Naruto responded.

"And what's this idea of yours?"

"You give me a week to train her. Show her what I know."

Tsunade gave a look of disbelief.

"You can't be serious Naruto! She doesn't have the same amount of chakra you have! None of us do! She wouldn't last a day in your training!"

Naruto however did not falter.

"You think I haven't taken that into account? I know what this could do to her, but if she were to master some of the things I know, then perhaps she would feel better about herself. I'm not going to say it will be easy, because it won't. But I have to try. Give me a week and if she doesn't want to keep going, then file those papers. For now though, I'm asking you, as your friend, let me try." Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade stared at him, knowing he meant well. But still, to put Sakura through the type of training Naruto had gone through, that was pushing it. Sakura was a great shinobi, but everyone has their limits, even Naruto. Would she affected by it in a positive or negative way was the question on Tsunade's mind. But at the same time, she knew Naruto had never failed to impress in his life, nor had he failed anyone in her eyes. Despite her worries, she decided that it would be best for him to train Sakura.

"Very well then. What do you plan to teach her?" Tsunade asked. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that she would allow him to train his love.

"I'm going to see if she can learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu and also show her how to keep fighting, even when her energy is completely depleted. If she's up for it, I may let her try to perform the Rasengan as well as have her trained with the Toad Sages as I was trained, but I'll wait on that. But most importantly, I will teach her to find that strength from inside, to make her look for it, to show she can do anything her heart wants."

"So are you trying to make her stronger than you?" Tsunade joked.

"If that's what it takes to help her through this." Naruto replied, in a serious tone. Tsunade was taken back by his voice on this matter.

"I see, well then. Go ahead and find her and see if she is willing to take this offer. She should be at home."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Naruto replied as he leapt out the window, not wanting to waste another second. Tsunade looked on as he leapt through the rooftops, amazed at the lengths Naruto was willing to go to help those he cared for.

* * *

Months after Naruto's final victory over both their fallen comrade and the last of the Uchiha as well as the other Uchiha, things had grown increasingly confusing in Sakura's mind and heart. As the months passed by, she began to feel herself yearn for Naruto in ways that she hadn't imagined before. There were days that she would visualize herself and Naruto going on dates and her having the time of her life. Others saw him and her with children in a beautiful home while the more provocative and erotic ones reserved themselves for her dreams, leaving her undergarments and sheets a tad wet.

As she walked through the doors of the Hokage's office and outside into the warm sun baked streets, she felt as though she would have to cope to life without war, weapons or killing her enemies, but instead would be doing her best to save innocent lives. The two things that she could not escape when it came to her line of work though would be the blood and death, something that she wished that she could take away from her thoughts. Perhaps she _was _too fragile for the shinobi lifestyle. Despite all the strength she had, all the healing abilities and the experiences she had been through, she was still fragile on the inside. Perhaps that she _was _a failure, not meant to be a shinobi but to instead be someone who saves the lives of those who go on the front lines. She didn't know at the moment as she passed by the shops of Konoha, sighing high to the people that she walked by who greeted her first,

However, none of this compared to the feelings of guilt and despair she was feeling for Naruto as he continued to grow stronger by the day. After everything that had happened, from him being the so-called "Dead-Last" to the "Savior of Konoha", after all the torment, injuries, rejection, beatings, everything, he was now the best of the best, not to be contested anytime soon. Sakura herself felt that _she _was the Dead-Last to him and the person of his nightmares and his living hell.

'_The Kyuubi is part of the reason that he was tormented early in life, but Sasuke and I are the real reasons he is torment.' _Sakura thought as she passed by the hospital, her future awaiting inside, but not for another week.

Even though she believed that Naruto was tormented, she did not know for sure. Her mind however had been put in that mindset since Sasuke's demise. Now the only person that was left for him to be tormented by was her, Sakura Haruno, the object of his affections and love, only to be rejected by her time and time again. Sakura, knowing full well what her thoughts of him in recent weeks meant, still was confused. She didn't deny them though, she understood that there was an attraction between them. But her heart and mind both felt that she did not deserve him and that even if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, her heart wouldn't let her, her mind wouldn't let her. And that was the most damning part of this.

'_I can't be with him even though I may want to be. I don't deserve him, he deserves better than me…..he deserves Hinata….someone who didn't berate him. Maybe one day he'll get over me and move on….even if I may not be able to ever say good-bye to these feelings.'_

Sakura arrived at her door with tears in her eyes. Hands shaking, she reached for her keys, but as she attempted to pull them out of her pouch, she dropped them onto the ground. Cursing herself, she bent down to grasp them, however and hand had already done so for her.

"Drop your keys Sakura?" the familiar voice ask her as he helped her lift Sakura back up. Much to her disappointment, she knew the voice all to familiar.

"Hehe….I…I guess I did, didn't I, eh Naruto?" Sakura replied as she grasped the keys from his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem Sakura. Always happy to help with anything you need." Naruto smiled as Sakura unlocked the door. "Now, do you want to tell me why you decided to retire from the shinobi world?"

'_Damn him, Tsunade most have tipped him off' _

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and turned around greeting him with a laugh, very fake though.

"What are you talking about Naruto? I….I didn't quit. I'm….I'm just taking a break." Sakura tried to explain. Naruto crossed his arms and gave her _that _look.

"Sakura, you may as well stop lying right now. I was there when you were signing the papers and could here every word that was spoken." Naruto told her. "Now do you want to let me in and explain why you are retiring?"

Sakura sighed in defeat. When had Naruto become so quiet that he could drop in on a private occasion. Maybe it was the years of pranks or was it just something that he did so well no one knew about it. Right now, she was very unhappy that he had done so on her private moment so to speak, but also admired him for the concern he showed her.

"Fine then, come on in and make yourself at home." Sakura waved him inside as she entered the door way, Naruto in tow who preceded take a seat on her nice big sofa. Sakura went to grab herself a glass of water, hopefully she wouldn't need it for too long.

While Sakura was retrieving her drink, Naruto began to fall into deep thought at how he was going to handle this situation. He had known about her state of depression for quite sometime now, noticing it in her actions, her voice, and her face. Naruto had always been able to see what a person was going through even if he acted like an idiot at times. This time though, he was going to be serious about what was going to happen between them. He had fallen in love with her so long ago that it pretty much meant he would do anything to make her happy, but it wouldn't make it easier for him to help her get through her current state. The only thing that he could do here was try and work his magic that he had used on so many people before to work for Sakura.

She returned from the kitchen, holding her drink in hand and took a seat next to him on her sofa. Keeping her space from him, still uncertain about her feelings, she turned to face him and began to talk.

"Naruto…"

* * *

Tsunade sat with her chair turned away from the desk, starring outside the windows, still upset over her apprentices decision. What had gone wrong for Sakura? Was it Sasuke's abandonment? Was it her ever growing feelings for Naruto? Was it possibly that she wasn't cut out for the shinobi life? Or was she simply to afraid of losing Naruto too? Sasuke's death had great effects on the kunoichi which made have carried over to Naruto. Regardless, there was hope. Calling Naruto to spy on the meeting between Sakura and Tsunade to inform him of the situation at hand. If anyone was going to help Sakura, it was going to be him.

So she decided to hold off on submitting those forms Sakura had signed for a week and see if Naruto could work his magic.

Rising herself from her seat, she continued to look on at the village she protected, or at least tried to. As much as she tried to deny it, her age was indeed catching up to her and she also knew she did not have the strength or stamina that she used to have. Whether or not she had it in her to protect the village for much longer, she did not know. But she would protect it until she either perished or found a worthy successor.

She already of course had her eyes set on Naruto, but the question was, could he accomplish it early on or would he have to train for it? He was only sixteen, about to turn seventeen and yet already showed so much promise. Of course he hadn't created many jutsu, but he didn't require many to win his fights. He would only have to use his brute strength and stamina to win anything. His victory of the Kyuubi was stunning as well, providing him with great strength. It wouldn't be enough though.

Even if Naruto WAS the son of the Fourth, he still needed to learn more jutsu, master the art of combat and become not just a great stamina and head to head fighter but also would become one of the best silent shinobi, one of the best in thinking things through. Naruto would definitely not like it, but he and for that matter, herself, would have no choice in the matter. He had to be trained. Leaving her office, Tsunade preceded to head to the main ANBU quarters to see to Naruto's training.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out passing by her first student's office. Shizune burst through the door carrying a stack of papers.

"Yes My Lady?" she asked in worry, hopefully not another sake run.

"Leave whatever you're working on behind. I need you to accompany me to the ANBU headquarters. It's about Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"Why? Has he done anything wrong?" Shizune asked, fearing the worst. A smile crept across Tsunades's face.

"On the contrary, he's going to be doing something that is anything but wrong. We're going to see if he _truly_ worthy of being the Hokage." Tsunade replied as they began their walk down to ANBU. "We need to put him through a series of tests and challenges that his father faced but more modernized. Are you writing this down Shizune?"

"Of course!" Shizune replied as she broke out the pen and paper and began feverishly writing down what she was saying.

"We'll also use the week that he'll have with Sakura to see if he can train like he says he will as a precursor to his ability as a leader and teacher. That'll see how well he help other people."

"But hasn't he already proven that he helps people in great ways to this day?" Shizune inquired.

"Yes, but not when they are this depressed and sad. It'll also show if he can teach his students to do things that he can do, even with limited chakra or basically at a lower lever, such as creating the Rasengan."

"Alright then, I have that written down too." Shizune wrote down the info.

"Good, we also need to see if he is mentally stable enough to take this job and also require him to learn some new jutsu. In fact, I think we need to go ahead and give him Minato's famous jutsu." Tsunade added in.

"You mean the teleportation jutsu?" Shizune asked.

"Of course, he's already finished the Rasengan that Minato started, even though he can't use without great damage." Tsunade answered.

"Well, can't we make it that he has to perfect that jutsu so it doesn't hurt him or sever his chakra lines?" Shizune asked. Tsunade stopped in her tracks before looking at Shizune with a questioning look.

"That's a possibility Shizune, but we know that jutsu can cause great harm so we'll precede with caution. But I like the idea. Come on, we need to keep moving." Tsundae waved as she started walking again, Shizune in tow writing down ideas.

* * *

"Naruto…..I…..I just couldn't…." Sakura sighed, taking a sip of her water. How could she tell him? He would be mad at her for it, or he wouldn't understand. Why couldn't life be easier for her. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice Naruto had scooted closer to her, probably in an attempt to calm her.

"Sakura, I'm not going to be mad at whatever you say, if that's what you're thinking. Nor will I be disappointed either. You should know me better than that. So…..come on, tell me why you left?" Naruto spoke quietly.

'_Damn, he's good. That voice, and the fact he guessed what's keeping me from saying anything. Guess he deserves to know.'_

"Thank you for that Naruto. I needed that, but I just didn't want to disappoint you Naruto. But, I was just so tired of not being able to help you and yet no matter how hard I tried…..I always failed you. Everything that I ever tried to help you, I failed. I couldn't get Sasuke back, I couldn't kill him to make it so you wouldn't be in pain and I couldn't even help you through Jiraiya's passing. I…..failed and I just gave up and…..I knew….that I would have to take the step aside and let you surpass not me but everyone." Sakura began.

"But Sakura, we each have to find our strengths and weaknesses. You're great at healing people, you have superior strength, great smarts and you are a great person, anger and all." Naruto spoke gently. "You have strengths that I wish I had."

'_Why does he have to be so caring?'_

"But I don't have _your _strengths Naruto. I don't want to be angry at the simple things. I don't want to be weak with no stamina or no chakra. I _inspire _to be you Naruto, even though I wish I had done so earlier….but I just can't be you."

"Well, I don't know how to say this any other way, but I know you can't be me. We're each unique in every way, but what you say, that you want to be me, you can't because….I'm someone that is meant to carry burdens. I've basically been trained since my birth with my sealing of the Kyuubi inside me. I'm not saying you can't carry burdens, but mine have always been greater and that's just how I am."

'_Is he trying to comfort me or hurt me?'_

"But you carry burdens yourself. You have hundreds of people's lives in your hands and you save them all. You carried the same burden that I carried for years so you are just as strong as I am. You are a unique Sakura…..and that is what makes you perfect." Naruto added.

'_My….my….when did he get so good with this?'_

Sakura wiped her eyes from the tears forming, took another sip of water before speaking again, half of her face expressed in joy but the other half in sorrow.

"Thank you Naruto…..but…..it still doesn't change how I feel about my choice. I….I still don't feel like I can ever help you like I think I should." Sakura turned her head to face him, her eyes showing him what she wanted to say. Naruto read her like a book. He took her hand in his and gave her a warm expression of comfort.

"Sakura….whether or not you think it's true….you have helped me in so many ways. You've helped me push myself to new levels of strength, to bring our friend back. And we did, spiritually. Even if he is no longer with us, we brought him back to us just before he passed." Naruto spoke gently. Sakura looked at him, unable to comprehend what he said. _She _made him become this strong? _She _inspired him? How?

"I….I….how do I inspire you to do everything you do?" Sakura ask him, feeling her heart rate increase.

"Because when I first saw you, I saw you as special. Your hair, your beauty, your fiery temper. Everything you had made me think of you as someone I could be, but it wasn't just that. Your gentle heart…..that was what made me stronger." Naruto explained, leaving Sakura speechless. "And that's not the biggest thing Sakura."

"What….what is then?" Sakura asked him, her face beginning to heat up.

"You're my best friend." Naruto replied. _'Even I want it to be more.'_

Sakura stared at him with questioning eyes. She was his best friend? Was he saying that because he felt like he had to, or was he saying that because he no longer loved her? Part of her hoped that it wasn't true, but part of her wondered if she could comment to it. She felt herself though closing the gap between them, her heart racing to near dangerous rates. Naruto felt the same way as he closed in the gap. Why where they doing this? It felt right, but yet so confusing. They were mere inches from each others lips before they realized what was happening and quickly separated.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized quickly as he scooted away from her, fearfully of course.

"It's fine, it was my fault." Sakura whispered quietly.

'_Holy crap! I….I almost kissed him! And…..and I barely stopped myself! But, but it felt so right. Should I try it again? NO! NO! Not yet, not until I figure out my own feelings.' _Sakura raced in her head. Why had she done that? Was it something that she wanted to do because she had never experienced it? Was she hormonally needy? Or was it that something in her heart told her it was alright? Days like this seemed to be more and more common with her now, but do that, almost kissing him, was beyond her right now. Perhaps she could figure it out while working in the hospital. Meanwhile Naruto's own thoughts were racing.

'_Why isn't she beating me to a pulp? I tried to kiss her! And yet, she didn't stop….does, does that mean that she? No! No! NO! NO! She can't, she doesn't….' _Naruto thought sadly. He had thought long ago it was not meant to be between them. Still, it did not keep him from trying to convince her, but to do that was suicide! How he was not dead right now was beyond him. Rather than take his chances, he decided to change the subject.

"Listen…..ahem…..Sakura, if…..I….I understand that you feel like you don't as though you've accomplished anything as a shinobi. So….I'll make you an offer that will hopefully make you change your mind." Naruto spoke quickly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, her breathing slowly returning to normal, her heart slowing down as well, trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto as her face flushed full red.

"Since you want to inspire to be me, why don't I train you? If you want to be strong like me, if you want to better yourself, then I can help." Naruto asked her. Sakura wasn't sure if he heard him right. He wanted to train her?

Why? She wasn't anyone worth training.

"Naruto, I….I don't understand. Why would you want to train me? I'm not nearly strong or stable enough to do it." Sakura spoke quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Sakura, stop doubting yourself. Stop putting yourself down. Why are you acting like this?" Naruto questioned. _'Shit, she's in a bad state and they only thing I can think to say is a gamble that could back fire. This is going to hurt me more than her, that's for sure.'_

"Sakura, I thought you were stronger than this."

Sakura lifted her head to face him.

"You were trained by Tsunade, you should be facing this head on. You can strive to be so much more if you just listen. You are Sakura Haruno, apprentice to Tsunade. The healer of Konoha. There isn't any excuse for you to be able to face this and kick its ass! Now, are you going to face it and kill it? Or are you going to tuck tail and run?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura knew what he was doing….or….maybe she didn't. Was he really insulting her, testing her? Forcing her to step up to the plate? This wasn't the Naruto she knew, but perhaps there was another side to him that she never knew about. Maybe this was the side of him that kept going and never giving up. Maybe he was releases his frustrations on her. The thought of that made her blood boil. Now she was mad. A fire erupted inside her heart, taking it and putting new found strength to it to help rise above her depression. No, she wasn't going to back down. If she truly did want to be as strong as Naruto and be able to help him in any way, then she would accept, whatever hell he put her through. Sakura look at him with fire in her eyes.

It was now or never for her. She was going to be put to the test and face her greatest challenge….Naruto.

"Alright then! You're on Naruto! Train me and no holding back!" Sakura shouted with gusto.

"That's the spirit! Now let's going, it's time to start now! No time to waste!" Naruto shouted as they both ran out of Sakura's house and to the training fields. Naruto couldn't feel anything but relief at her words.

'_Good thing I talked to Tsunade about this. This week will give me plenty of time to train Sakura. Alright! Time to focus!" _

'_I can't believe that I'm going to be learning from Naruto Uzumaki. This should be quite a journey. I can only hope though that he'll be able to help me become stronger. I have faith in him though, so I can't quit. I_ _WON'T QUIT! BECAUSE IF NARUTO HAS FAITH IN ME TO TRAIN ME, THEN I HAVE FAITH IN MYSELF!'_

And so the training begins.

**

* * *

A/N: Possibly my final story so I'll make it a good one. Hope you enjoy and review please.** **Got my new computer so I shouldn't have any issues now when it comes to typing. Next chapter up soon. ****If there was any mistakes that you noticed, just ignore them. I don't want to make it perfect**


	2. No Pain, No Gain

"_**The body is something that can be broken, but be rebuilt again. Your spirit though cannot be rebuilt if it becomes a dark place."**_

"**No Pain, No Gain"**

* * *

Arriving at the training grounds they used to meet as Team Seven, Naruto and Sakura continued to prepare themselves mentally for the challenges that faced them ahead. Sakura was preparing herself by thinking about what could be in store for her. Naruto wasn't your typical shinobi. He was the container of the Kyuubi, whom he had conquered months ago, gave him powers beyond anyone's comprehension. He was the man that defeated not only Pein, but also Madara while saving Sasuke. He defeated the Orochimaru infested Kabuto. There wasn't anything he couldn't do, there was no fight he couldn't win, because he never gave up. The only training Sakura knew she would get is the most intense she had ever experienced.

Naruto was thinking of how she could keep Sakura from getting hurt during his lessons. He knew that it would not be the easiest thing to endure and would probably push her to the brink of madness. Could she endure this training? Could she surpass her own expectations like he wanted her to? She was someone who never gave up and hopefully his words of encouragement would push her to do great things. Regardless of what he was thinking, he knew he had no choice but to do this.

"Alright then. Let's begin."

Sakura acknowledged him with a nod and smile.

"I'm not going to give you the choice of what we're going to do. Since you've been depressed lately, I have to break your spirit, in order to bring it back stronger. That means you are my student, and even if you are my closest friend, I will not give you special treatment." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you understand this?"

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"You will be put through hell. You will burn, you will ache, you will cry and you will want to quit. But you won't, will you?"

"No!"

"You better not Sakura, I'm not giving up my time to train to be Hokage for you for any reason. I'm doing this make you stronger."

"I will!"

"Good, now get started with creating a perfect Shadow Clone." Naruto ordered her. Sakura's uplifted spirit started to make her feel a little too confident though for her own good.

"Hmm, this isn't like you Naruto. Did you actually grow a pair?" Sakura asked, voice full of ego. Naruto simply chuckled at the statement. Wrong move.

"Well, well, since you've suddenly decided to try and change your mood, guess I'll have to start you off with something that you can't do yet. I want twenty Shadow Clones! NOW!" Naruto ordered.

Sakura was so shocked at the order, that she actually lost her balance, falling flat on her butt.

"Tw….tw…..twenty Shadow Clones? But I can barely do one!" Sakura recanted. Naruto gave her a smirk.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy. I was going to start you off at just one, but since you are so determined to mock me, it's now twenty." Naruto turned around and began to walk to one of the training post before forming a Shadow Clone. "Now then, get to it. I'll be working over here until you're finished."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He was going to train on something else and not help her? What kind of training is it that the teacher doesn't teach the student? Not only that, but she wasn't exactly a perfect person for that since she did not have nearly as much chakra as him. It was hard enough to make just one, but to make twenty was going to be impossible!

Naruto wasn't feeling exactly happy either. He knew that even if he didn't want to do this that it had to be done. He would have to nearly break her spirit in order to rebuild it and he would have to be very cautious with it. If he did too much, then the damage may become irreversible. As he worked on his Taijutsu on the tclone, he knew he couldn't do anything to help her but to let her see that you have to find the strength witin yourself to keep fighting onward. Not to mention mocking your trainer, or gloating as some would call it was not the way to start a lesson.

Sakura looked on as she lifted herself from the ground, staring at the two Naruto's in combat with each other, parrying and countering at such high speeds. Was _she _supposed to be able to do that? She wouldn't be able to get twenty Shadow Clones created let alone do that! She wanted to quit, but her spirit wouldn't let her, she had decided to do this and would see through it to the end. She moved over to a clearing of trees and began to warm herself up by doing some simple chakra exercises.

Ten minutes later, she decided to start her training. Forming the trademark hand sign, Sakura concentrated her chakra through it, attempting to form a clone.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A cloud smoke appeared before her and she wondered how it looked. She already felt exhausted from just one, but the good thing was that she knew it took a vast amount of chakra to form. The smoke cleared and what laid before her was a very awful Sakura clone laying on the ground, much like Naruto's in the Academy. Sighing in disappointment, Sakura released the clone, returning her chakra to her body. She wait ten seconds before trying again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another failed Shadow Clone. She released it again. Ten more seconds, her body was beginning to slightly hurt.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another failed one. Her body was beginning to throb.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

This one was slightly better, but it failed to raise her spirits. Her body was now beginning to scream.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With every summoning, the clones continued to improve, but her body was paying the heavy price. With each release and new summon, her body was taking a major toll.

'_I'm not going to be able to summon two at the rate my body is hurting!' No! I need to keep pressing on!'_

Eventually, three hours passed as Sakura summoned and release Shadow Clones, one after another. Her body felt like it had twenty kunai piercing her chakra points, her joints, her vitals. It was hell. Nothing else to describe it. During those three hours, Sakura began to scream in agony with every attempt at the jutsu. They were so loud that Naruto could actually hear her back in the large clearing as he sat resting on a tree post.

It tore him apart to not be able to help her, but he knew it had to be done, she knew full well the type of training that would be store for her. So he sat there, knowing that she wouldn't be able to create twenty Shadow Clones. He knew though that Sakura was a strong woman and could fight through the pain. She was stubborn like Tsunade, she was strong like Tsunade and she would not be denied anything. Tsunades's training really was coming in handy as it made her strong. For now, he was going to have to wait and hope that she would walk out of the forest in one piece.

Sakura was bent over in exhaustion, breathing heavily as her muscles throbbed left and right. Her chakra was running low and she knew that she had one last attempt left in her. She was determined to get at least one clone right. She picked herself back up and concentrated again.

"Sh…..Sha…..Shadow….Clone…..Jutsu!"

Another puff of smoke appeared in front of her. She stood in patience, doubled over in pain, breathing heavily.

'_Come on,…..just be solid…..I can't…..I can't do another one…..'_

The smoke cleared, to reveal what Sakura wanted. It was a perfect replica of herself, doubled over in pain as well. A smile crept across Sakura's face before she collapsed onto the ground, staring at her clone, who in return smiled back before being released.

"Good….now….I need….to….rest…" Sakura panted as she flipped herself onto her back, staring up at the darkening sky.

'_Hehe…..guess Naruto will have to find me out here. My body's too sore to move….' _Sakura thought as she laughed to herself, both in humor and stupidity. _'What the hell was I thinking? Training with Naruto? I can't even keep up with him. At least…..at least he offered this to me. He really does care about me.'_

Naruto was still planted at the tree when he began to grow concerned. Did Sakura collapse? Was see alright? There were too many questions and concerns for him to like.

"Time to see how's she's doing." Naruto groaned out as he stood from his spot, stretching his. Using her screams from earlier to project where she was, he determined that it was west of his location and began to race over there. Arriving in a matter of seconds, he spotted Sakura laying in the middle of the clearing, still staring into the sky. Sakura noticed his arrival and turned her head to face him, a smug look on her face.

"He….hey Naruto….sorry but…I could only manage one Shadow Clone." Sakura laughed weakly as she looked at him with apologetic eyes. Naruto only have her a stern look, trying to mask his emotions and continue his training.

"Well then, I guess that means that you still have nineteen to go." Naruto reminded her of his earlier requirement. Sakura could only laugh again.

"I guess that'll have to wait until tomorrow….I…..I can't exactly move my body right now." Sakura explained. Naruto walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"I can see that. Why else would you be on the ground?" Naruto joked. "I guess that means where going to be camping here tonight." Sakura gave him a sarcastic funny look.

"You're not going to take advantage of my fragile body are you?" Sakura asked him.

"You want to make my count of Shadow Clones one hundred?" Naruto asked her back.

'_Fuck you Naruto….I'll get you for this.'_

"No….just joking. So what you say about camping?" she tried to change the subject. Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pouch.

"Got that covered." Naruto replied as he released the seal on the scroll and set up the campsite around them, getting ready for phase two of his training regiment.

* * *

"So you think that he'll be able to go through this training Lord Hokage?" Anko asked as she sat across from Tsunade and Shizune in a secluded room. Kakashi stood at the corner, reading of his trademark Icha Icha books.

"I'm positive of it Anko. He's already proven himself many times before, but we need this in order to show to others that he is ready for this title." Tsunade replied.

"If he has proven himself already, not to mention a lot of people wanted him to become Hokage after he defeated Pein, why bother with this?" Anko asked her, crossing her arms of her busty chest.

"We need to make that he is completely accepted by our people. There are still those who wish to not see that happen. We need to convince them too." Tsunade replied back.

"Hmm….Kakashi, do you think he's ready for this?" Anko asked him. Kakashi flipped another page in his book.

"Believe me, he's surpassed me in strength, technique and willpower. Of course I say he's ready. He is a our number shinobi after all." Kakashi spoke while reading another perverted page, grinning after finishing it.

"Well that's two votes of confidence, three including my own." Anko added. "And I'm sure if you ask everyone else, they will too."

"It's not about that though, we need to show that damn council of ours that he is worthy." Tsunade relpied. "Even when he saves their lives, he is still treated as an outcast by them. It's time to show them once and for all what he's worth."

"Fine, I guess since they refuse to accept him for what he's worth, we have no choice but to put him through this. What did you have in mind Lord Hokage?" Anko asked.

"First off, Naruto is currently training Sakura to see if he can bring her out of her depression and make her stronger. However, he is training her in the techniques he uses so it could be very difficult for her to learn considering that she doesn't hold the same chakra reserves that he has."

"None of us have those kinds of chakra reserves though. I'm real surprised that she even accepted it." Kakashi intervened.

"Well that's just it, I don't know if she did. I have to check in with Naruto in the next two days and see if she actually accepted or not." Tsunade said.

"So you didn't send someone to keep an eye on them?" Anko asked.

"The only person I would ask is Kakashi and he feels that it would interrupt Naruto's training." Tsunade replied.

"I don't think it's wise to do so considering Naruto's training is very intense. It's already hard enough on his own mind that he's putting Sakura through this pain, if he is of course. Me being there, he would able to sense me from a mile away and it would put more unnecessary pressure on me than he already." Kakashi replied, closing his book.

"So what are you saying then Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"I'm saying that he has already surpassed me as a shinobi, but will also probably surpass me as a teacher." Kakashi walked over to the table, pulling out a seat and sitting down.

"Hmm, you speak very highly of him don't you. Wasn't it Sasuke that you used to think would be better?" Anko asked him as she was now becoming inattentive.

Kakashi closed his visible eye and sighed in disappointment. This was something that had bothered the him for quite some time now. The fact that he didn't see the talent in Naruto, the commitment, the passion he had for this life. Rather, he thought he saw it in Sasuke. Truth be told, he did see it in him, but didn't see the dark side that Orochimaru had released. Perhaps Sasuke had always had that side and Orochimaru simply pushed it outward. Those memories, they haunted him now, but he always did see the lighter side of things. Naruto had been discovered and trained by Jiraiya, which led him onto the path of becoming a Sage. That was the only thing that could bring him comfort.

"Yes, and that was a mistake I regret making. I made him stronger and in return, he used it to attack our village. If I had not trained him, perhaps Naruto could've stopped him." Kakashi opened his eye again.

"We all make mistakes Kakashi, you know that." Tsunade replied. "We move on, that's all there is to it. Now is not the time to talk about our mistakes, but to help Naruto from making any mistakes. We all know that he has the ability to lead us, he has the skills, but we need to know if he has the mental stability. He's been through a lot in his life, so we need to be sure he is ready."

"Sounds like you're running around in circles." Anko replied bored. "His mental state, is that all we're going to do?" she then asked smugly.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!" Tsunade smashed her fist onto the table. Shizune and Anko jumped in their seats while Kakashi simply sighed.

'_Knew she would raised Tsunade's temper the way she was talking…..oh boy…..'_

"You may think this isn't that big of a deal since you've never been involved like this before! But the fact is, you are, whether you like it or not! This isn't something that you jaunt into like it's nothing. Naruto has been basically through hell his entire life, you know that, I know that, we all know that!" Tsunade shouted.

Anko tried to reply back but Kakashi's hand covered her mouth.

"And don't try to pull out your training with Orochimaru as your own hell because I _knew _the monster before you were even born! That was a small portion of your life and mine, Naruto's however has been his entire life! Now if you don't want to be involved with this, then get out now and live with the fact that you had the opportunity to be one of the people who helped create a Hokage!" Tsunade finished, turning away from the group to calm herself down.

"I….I apologize Lord Hokage." Anko replied after Kakashi removed his hand from her mouth.

"It's fine." Tsunade sighed. "I shouldn't have flied off the handle like that, but my point stands. We need to see if Naruto is ready, I keep saying that because it is of the up most importance that he succeeds."

"So for the first test, he will be training Sakura to see if he can make her stronger and hopefully make her tap into her chakra reserves that she doesn't know of?" Anko asked.

"Exactly. The way I see it, there are three things that he has to go through. First of course, whether or not he can make Sakura stronger and make her tap into her inner strength as he only can. If he can do that, then he'll prove himself to be a excellent teacher. Second, we'll have see if he understand a serious combat situation, meaning that he can decipher what and when to attack or wait. While Naruto may be an excellent shinobi, strategy is one of his lacking strengths. Finally, I feel that he will have to face some of our top shinobi, perhaps Shikamaru, Neji and quite possibly you Kakashi." Tsunade finished.

"I think the kid could easily pass these little exams of yours, at least the fighting one. It also wouldn't surprise me if he showed in smarts when it combat situations." Anko replied before gaining a look of concern on her face. "But do you really think he can do what you want him to do with Sakura? We all know that he has quite the thing for her."

"That's exactly why I let him do what he's doing now. He has to get over that, otherwise, he just isn't ready." Tsunade replied. "Wouldn't you agree Kakashi?"

"Yes, he does have to learn to keep his emotions in check. But knowing Naruto, he want be able too throughout the training." Kakashi answered her.

"So do we have all of this settled? You have it all written down Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course." Shizune continued to write.

"Good, then….." Tsunade lifted herself from her seat. "I think it's settled. Naruto's tests have begun. Remember, we are the only ones to know this along with Shikamaru since he is a very good strategist. Anko, I'm placing you to keep watch over Naruto's training, see how he is fairing with Sakura, and himself."

"Hai." Anko replied.

"Kakashi, I will place you and Shikamaru in charge of the combat situation test, you both have very good skills in strategy. Hopefully Naruto will pass that test."

"Hai." Kakashi replied quietly.

"As for the final test, I'll let you know who will be fighting against him. Until then, we'll be observing what Naruto does from here on out. Anko, I want you to head over to the training grounds since Naruto doesn't recognize your chakra signature, _stay undetected._" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, on my way now." Anko stood from her seat.

"Alright then, this meeting is dismissed." Tsunade said. Anko headed out the door, Kakashi lifting himself from his seat and following her out as well. Tsunade sighed, exhaustion falling over her face. Shizune took notice of this and became concerned.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. Tsunade was slow to reply. When had she become this exhausted this quickly over a meeting? Was she really getting too old to do this anymore? Was this how the Third felt in his waning years when he was brought back as Hokage? Right now, none of that mattered, only getting Naruto through this was the most important thing.

"I'm fine Shizune. Just feeling a little old is all." Tsunade replied.

"What? I've never heard you admit that before in my life! Are you sure you're alright, do you have a fever?" Shizune exclaimed. Tsunade growled in annoyance.

"No Shizune! I….I just….I'm starting to realize that this job is starting to take it's toll on me and it's time I stepped down, if not now, then soon." Tsunade turned to her. "Let's face it, I'm not getting any younger." She then preceded to laugh.

"None of us are Tsunade. Remember that we all age and that you are one of the few who has been able to protect a village at this age. I mean no disrespect by that comment so please don't be mad." Shizune replied. Tsunade just laughed.

"Of course I'm not mad, just sad that I know of things I could have done. However, it doesn't matter now, what matters is helping Naruto. Come on Shizune, it's been a long day and I need to rest." Tsunade turned and went for the door, Shizune standing there thinking of her master.

'_Tsunade…..'_

_

* * *

_

The skies had completed darkened around the two comrades. The fire had been set and the sleeping bags had been put out for them to rest on. Sakura was still lying on top of hers, still sore from the day's hard work. Both had been quiet for quite sometime, which was starting to concern Sakura in some regard. In all the years she knew Naruto, he had always jumped at an chance like this to talk about various things, ramen, her, Sasuke, whatever came to his mind.

However, this Naruto was different than what she had remembered. This one was quiet, reserved and not so loud anymore. He wasn't the same as he was of course, years of training and hell had made him this way, but when he was with her, he would always smile. Now, as he stat across from her, sleeping, she couldn't help but wonder why he was like this towards her now.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you asleep?" Sakura asked him from her sleeping bag. Naruto lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"No, I'm just resting right now, not much of a sleeper anymore." Naruto replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I….I….it's just that you seem different somehow, like you're not yourself anymore. You seem too quiet right now." Sakura pointed out.

"I figured that's what you would want since your muscles are so sore." Naruto replied. "Is that what you want Sakura?"

"No, it's, it's just that, I'm….." Sakura tried to explain.

"Listen, if you have nothing to say, then you should probably go to bed. You have another day of training ahead of you and I suggest you rest and heal yourself in the morning." Naruto replied, closing his eyes and resting again.

'_I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this in order for you to find your strength.'_

Sakura looked away from him. When had he become this distant from her? Just today, he was more than willing to help train her, but perhaps there was more to this than met the eye. He had become like this more and more as the months went by, more quiet, more solemn. Or was it because he was preparing for this? Was he doing this because it was part of the training? She asked herself so many times but could not find the answer.

Then it fell back to her confusing emotions over him. Did she love him genuinely or was she simply attracted to him? No, it was definitely more than that. It was his nature, his character, his soul that she was attracted to, but something in her mind, her heart wouldn't let her pursue it. Was she afraid of what his answer would be or was she in complete denial? Just thinking about this was making her go insane. Her infatuation with Sasuke was just that, a crush, nothing more. She had come to realize that long ago, but now, with Naruto, there were days she couldn't determine whether it was love or not.

'_I know that I'm attracted to him, his smile, his presence, his heart, but is it love? And if it is, do I deserve him after everything I've done to him?' _Sakura thought as she lay there underneath the stars. Naruto wasn't having a great time either in his own head.

'_I'm not sure how much longer I can keep pushing her like this. It's bad enough that she doesn't have the same chakra reserves as him, but it's the fact that I love that makes it worse. Hopefully, this training may help her see something in me worth going after. Heh, listen to me, my own selfish reasons behind this, but I can't help it. I just got to push it out of my head for now and focus on her training.'_

Morning came all too soon for Sakura and after a quick morning wake up, she was back training once again. However, yesterdays training seemed to have actually been good thing, despite the pain she suffered. In her first attempt at a Shadow Clone, she had a perfect clone appear before her. Confident in her abilities, she forged on and focused on creating two perfect clones.

Anko watched from afar, taking notice in Sakura's quick progress in her training.

'_She's picking this up quickly, but again, her main issue is her lack of chakra. Hopefully Naruto can tap into her potential.'_

Sakura was progressing very nicely as she created one, then two, then three and eventually ten shadow clones. Each step forward though for her was also two steps back. Her chakra was depleting fast and she continued to tap into her limited resource of chakra and since she could not use her healing abilities since they would drain her chakra, it was even harder.

"Come on….._pant…._I just need…._pant….._ten more….Shadow Clone jutsu!"

The cloud of smoke appeared before, clearing to reveal that she had created eleven total clones, but to her disappointment, they were lying in a heap, deformed and horrible. Sakura released them and tried again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Again, the same result. And unfortunately, that was all she had left in her. Her chakra reserves were depleted. She was through for today, and knew that hell would await her. Anko looked on at Sakura.

'_Guess she still can't find it.' _Anko let out a sigh. _'I think my works done for today.' _With that, she leapt off towards her office.

Sakura began to move out of her training area a moved to look for Naruto. She knew that he would be disappointed in her for today, but she would try again tomorrow if need be. She was trying her hardest but for now, she had to rest. But what lifted her spirits was the fact that she had made some real progress the last two days. She had done something that she thought she never could have. _Ten _Shadow Clones! TEN! She had barely been able to make one before today, why was that? Maybe it _was _Naruto that made her do that. He had always been able to do that with people according to those she asked, but she her self had never experienced it until now. He _was _changing her, making her into a better person. She then found him sitting on by a tree. Sakura, holding her right shoulder, rubbing it to help ease away the pain, walked over to him.

"Naruto….Naruto, I couldn't do it today, but, I did manage to get to ten total perfect clones." Sakura spoke to him as she sat down in front of him.

"Then you just need ten more then Sakura. There's still plenty of sun left." Naruto replied calmly, looking her body over to check for injuries.

"But Naruto….I….I just can't. My….my chakra, there isn't enough to do right now." Sakura tried to explain.

"That doesn't matter. How do you think I felt all those years where I would push myself to the brink of death training? All the nights and days, all the target practice, push ups, sit ups, jutsu. You have to keep pushing yourself. That however is up to you."

Sakura was on the verge of smacking him for that. He had never taken that tone with her in his life. Now he was pushing her past her limit, but she knew that was his intention. However, she felt that Naruto would have a kinder heart to her during this training. She knew there was no point in arguing, she turned around and went back to her clearing to rest and meditate before starting again.

Naruto felt horrible for what he said just now, but he knew it had to be done.

Sakura continued her training, attempting to create another set of Shadows Clones, trying to add another to each one. She mediated and rested her body and mind five minutes every hour before she would start up again. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, Sakura continued to add another clone to the set. When had she been able to do this? Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she could do this. Had Naruto lit a fire insider her heart?

'_I'm going to prove to you Naruto that I'm not weak! I will prove it to you if it kills me!'_

In the tree line, Naruto was watching Sakura continue to improve. He was ecstatic at her progress but began to notice her fatigue. She only had one more attempt in her from his eyes.

'_This is the last one. After this, it's over for today.'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Nineteen, one more Shadow Clone to go. Her body was going to give out. One more, her mind was going blank. One more, she needed to sleep. She was going to fall short, she was falling, everything was going black.

Naruto watched as Sakura lost consciousness, falling to her knees before falling onto her side. Naruto didn't move for a few minutes as he watched Sakura sleep, sensing her chakra was fine and that she was in no real danger. After the minutes passed, Naruto went over and lifted her form into his arms, similar to a bride. He walked back over to the previous campsite they had used the night before, placed her onto the soft ground. Naruto grabbed the scroll and released the items for the camp. After ten minutes of placing everything, Naruto picked Sakura back up and placed her on the sleeping bag. As he stared at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but think of her progress, but also knew that he couldn't keep this up with her.

'_I think it's time to go ahead and teach her how to release her inner chakra. I didn't think she was going to advance this quickly so now I guess I have no choice but to show her. Hopefully, it will not cause her to go insane, it's not going to be easy for her to face this…but I believe in her.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this**** chapter. Next one out soon. If there was any mistakes that you noticed, just ignore them. I don't want to make it perfect. As for questions about why it may be the final story for me, well, my time to commit to this is being shortened every day.**


	3. Revealing Inner Feelings

_**"However, the soul can be saved from that dark place by the people you love."**_

"**Revealing Inner Feelings"**

* * *

"_Sakura….."_

_Sakura could hear the familiar voice surrounding her as she stood in the center of a pitch black room. Her eyes scanned the room to try and locate the voice._

"_Sakura….."_

"_Where…..where are you? Who are you?" Sakura called out trying to find the voice._

"_Sakura…you hate me don't you?"_

"_Hate who?" Sakura asked, turning her head around in every direction._

"_Me…."_

_Sakura turned her head to find Naruto standing a few feet in front of her._

"_Naruto! What are you…what are talking about that I hate you?" Sakura asked, reaching out to him._

"_You hate me for what I've done, for the person I took from you." Naruto replied._

"_No! I don't hate you Naruto! I don't! It was a silly crush, I swear!" Sakura replied._

"_You're lying, I hate people who lie to themselves. You hate me and now…..I hate you…" Naruto spoke before he vanished into thin air. "Now you will suffer in this room…alone…."_

"_No! No, no, no! Don't go Naruto! Naruto? NARUTO!"_

"Aah…!" Sakura gasped quietly as she awoke from her dream. Her head turned from side to side trying to take in her surroundings. Instead of the black room that she was in, she saw that she was in the campsite from the previous night. She noticed that night had fallen again and deduced she had been out for at least twelve hours now.

'_I guess Naruto…NARUTO!'_

Sakura quickly canvassed the campsite again for her comrade. He wasn't in site of the area, which threw her into a whirlwind of confusion and fear.

"Naruto? Naruto, where are you?" Sakura called out as she lifted herself up from her sleeping bag, groaning from the pain. "Naruto?"

Sakura began to walk through the forest, still too tired to leap into the trees and use them for her search. Had something happened to him? If so, then why was she perfectly fine? Her nightmare was also throwing into her a tail spin of despair.

"What did that dream mean? Why did I have it and what was it telling me?" Sakura asked herself as she moved faster through out the trees. Sakura tried to sense out Naruto's chakra signature but to no avail, he just wasn't there.

'_Is he hiding it from me for some reason? Is this part of the training?'_

Sakura was now starting to become truly concerned. She couldn't find him anywhere, there was just too much foliage to go through.

'_I can't…..I can't find him…..Naruto…..don't…..don't leave me. If….if you do…..then, then…'_

Just before she could finish her thought, Sakura broke through the trees to come across a wide pond, surrounded by beautiful grass, moss cover rocks. A waterfall cast the whole scene together as it's sight of water rushing down, the sound of the water crashing peacefully down onto the water below made her feel tranquil., if only for a second.

Then she saw a swirl of orange and black underneath the water fall.

'_Naruto…..he's….he's underneath the waterfall! Is he out of his mind?'_

Before Sakura could swim after him and punch him out from underneath it, she notice that Naruto was not in any immediate danger as she noticed that he was actually calm and serene. He was sitting on top of a large flat rock, sitting crossed legged, palms together.

'_He's mediating…how can he ignore the water crushing down on top of him?'_

Sakura moved slowly towards him from the side, relief coming over her as she the realization he was safe fell on her. But now the real question is why he had left her alone like that? Was he doing this to keep himself from going crazy on how hard he was pushing her? Naruto may be acting tough, but she knew that he was sensitive when it came to her.

Or maybe he actually didn't care how hard he pushed her, maybe he didn't care for her that way anymore. The thought of that made Sakura's heart squeeze tight in pain, it made her want to just run away from him.

'_No….that can't be Naruto….he isn't that way….I know it.'_

Sakura walked slowly as close to him as possible without disturbing him. Taking a seat onto the grass and watching him was mesmerizing, under the waterfall as she watch his body continue to become wetter, clothes drenched, hair sticking to his face. It was unbelievable that he could withstand all that pressure falling on him. Why he was doing it she couldn't figure it all.

Naruto meanwhile had notice Sakura's presence, doing his best to ignore it. It took all of his concentration in order to maintain his peaceful stance. One slight movement, one slight thought away from what he was doing would result in the waterfall crushing him. Focusing his attention away from his love, he brought his attention to the waterfall again, relaxing underneath its pressure.

Meditating had become a natural occurrence as of late for Naruto. Every couple of days, Naruto would actually take four hours out of his day to calm his mind. He needed it. Killing Sasuke had taken its toll on his mind, the thoughts of killing his best friend by his hands, his own hands, no one else's, was making wither away inside. However, these sessions by himself had helped ease the torment, but they did not help him sleep at night as he once did.

In truth though, Naruto had never been a real sleeper. His childhood, the life with no family, the ridicule, the death of Jiraiya, everything had happened to him one after another, so really for him this was just another thing to add to his sleepless nights. He had always wondered though if having Sakura sleep in the same bed or rather any women for that matter would ease the pain, someone to hold and cuddle with. Perhaps it would, perhaps not, but he knew he would find that special someone someday. Hopefully it would be Sakura.

Now as he sat underneath the waterfall, Sakura so close to him, it was making harder for him to concentrate. He realigned himself and adjusted his weight again, beginning the process of rising himself and getting ready walk out of the falls.

Sakura continued to stare at him, astounded by the sight before her as Naruto moved inside the falls. She couldn't help but feel very attracted to the soaking wet Naruto, noting how his clothes hung to his chest. She had admitted to herself some time ago that Naruto was very attractive and that there was some connection there. But this was on another level.

She watched as Naruto began to rise underneath, again she began to go insane with concern. How was he doing this? Did he have the much seer strength that he could do this? She knew the Kyuubi had some involvement in it, but this was beyond her thinking.

Naruto began to walk out from underneath the falls, leaping from the flat rock he was on over to the grassy plain that Sakura was sitting on, landing next to her. Sakura jumped up at the quickness of his movements. One moment he was under the falls, the next, he was standing next to her dripping wet.

"What? Huh? You….you were….." Sakura stuttered out. "What were you doing underneath there? You know how dangerous that is?" Naruto simply shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, I know but that's why I did it. It helps me by calming me." Naruto replied, ringing out his jacket and pant legs.

"But, how? How does that help you? Doesn't it hurt you?" Sakura asked him.

"Not if I focus on what I'm doing. But it also is going to prepare me train you in the next phase of our workouts." Naruto explained.

"What? Do you mean I actually have to do what you were just doing?" Sakura hoped that she wouldn't have to. Naruto simply laughed.

"No, well, not yet anyway." Naruto replied. Sakura's jaw dropped.

'_Is he serious? I just learn to make nineteen Shadow Clones and he expects me to do that?'_

"But, that'll be the later portion of you training. For now, I'm going to explain to you what the next part of it will be. Eventually, that will lead to this part of the of it, but also other important areas as well." Naruto explained.

'_What could it be that would lead to me being able to do that?'_

"Seeing as your already here, it saves me the trouble of heading back to camp to wake you. Now before I begin, do you have any questions?"

Sakura shook her head no.

"Very well then. Ok then, this next part will hopefully unlock your inner strength and allow you do things that you thought weren't possible. This is something that I had to go through when achieving my strength."

Sakura nodded in understanding, eager to hear what he had to say.

"This going to require you go through some intense emotional pain possibly but also we'll reveal certain feelings about things you might be confused about." Naruto continued.

'_Reveal feelings? Could, could this be what I need?'_

"I'll hold off on anything else for now until the morning. Right now, we need to make sure that you have rest for this."

"I'm pretty sure that I have had enough sleep." Sakura chuckled.

"Trust me Sakura, you'll need more sleep after tomorrow. Now then, I sense that you're chakra is still low and your arms and legs are still hurting as well. Hop on my back and I'll carry you." Naruto offer knelt in front of her.

"But you're wet." Sakura protested.

"I have a nice little technique that actually warmed my clothes and dried them. Trust me." Naruto reassured her. Sakura gave him a warning look, still unsure of him, but she figured he was telling the truth. Not to mention her body was still tired. Climbing onto his back, Sakura found that Naruto was indeed telling the truth, his clothes were dry and warm.

'_How did he do that?'_

"Ok then, hang on."

With those words, Naruto leapt up into the tree tops, going across the limbs back to the campsite. Sakura took notice of the comfort that Naruto offered as she felt the warmth of his body go onto hers. She felt content and happy on his back, as though it was meant to be this way. Sakura understood what was happening and wasn't sure if she could stop it. Her feelings for him continued to express themselves further, making themselves known. But the question on her mind was if this was genuine, did she deserve him?

Naruto landed on the soft ground at the campsite, kneeling down to let Sakura off his back. As she got off, Sakura felt herself missing the warmth of Naruto as she sat down onto the sleeping bag. She watched Naruto move over onto his own sleeping bag a few feet away, laying down on top of it. As Naruto adjusted himself, the words he had spoken earlier rag through her head

"_Yeah, I know but that's why I did it. It helps me by calming me." _

It calms him? From what exactly? Naruto was good at keeping secrets, but something about his words didn't fully ring true. Should she ask him and attempt to go further into the conversation? Would it hurt him, would it insult him? Perhaps it was better to leave it alone, but she knew that since he was pushing her so hard she at least had some right to ask.

"Naruto?" Sakura brought her knees to her chest and placed her arms around her shins. Naruto turned his head to face her.

"Yes Sakura?"

"When you said that mediating helps calm you, what did you mean exactly?"

Naruto hesitated to answer. He didn't want to put his problems on her head, especially when she would be facing her own torment tomorrow and didn't want this on top of that. But something didn't stop him from speaking.

"It helps me calm my mind of everything that hurts me, it helps me keep peace with myself." Naruto replied.

'_Good, I got to say at least something about it, time to keep going.'_

"Well, what do you mean it keeps peace with yourself? Is it something that really makes you uncomfortable or is it something really painful?" Sakura kept pressing. Naruto sighed quietly.

'_Why does she want to keep devilling in? Is she trying to help me or trying to find out about what's in store for her? Well, if she really wants to know, then I guess I'll tell her.'_

"Sakura, do you really want to know why I mediate every couple of days?" Naruto asked her one last time.

"Yes, I want to, if you don't mind." Sakura replied.

'_So know she's trying to be nice about it? No, she should understand if I don't want to tell her, but since she wants to know so badly, then I guess I'll tell her. It'll help her prepare for the upcoming day.'_

"Alright then. I don't want you to interrupt me then while I speak, once I start, I want to finish." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Naruto took a deep breath before beginning. "We won't beat around the bush here. You and I both know what the basics I've been through in my Sakura."

"Of course."

"Then you know that the Kyuubi for many, _many_ years made my life a living hell. I was beaten, ignored, cast aside like a piece of trash. I was robbed of my childhood but out of it, came my calling to become Hokage."

Sakura was ashamed that she was one of the children that treated him the way he did, even though very early on, she wanted to be friends with him. Her mother and Sasuke took care of that.

"When I was assigned with you and Sasuke to Team Seven, I was the happiest person, or so it seemed to everyone around us. In reality, I still strove to be the best I could ever be. I wanted to be accepted, by you, by Sasuke, by everyone. But no matter how hard I tried, you never did, Sasuke never did, our sensei never did, no did."

Sakura began to feel guilt over everything that she had ever done to cause him any pain.

"When I changed Zabuza, I got the recognition of a village, I had a bridge named after me. But it was not my own village. When I defeated Neji, people started to see me as a capable shinobi, but some still saw the Kyuubi's spirit, it's chakra, it's hate in me. So it still wasn't enough. I defeated Gaara and changed him too, you didn't accept me then either, nor did anyone else."

Sakura remembered that memory all too well. Giving credit to Sasuke when Naruto was the one that deserved it.

"That fight was the changing point in Sasuke. As I became stronger, he became jealous, jealous of my growth and his lack of it. That jealously and envy of me, his quest of revenge fueled that and what did it do? It caused him to leave us…and it almost cost me my life." Naruto removed his jacket and pulled part of his shirt to reveal the scar on his left shoulder. "This is here to remind me of that.."

Sakura took notice of the scar and almost shed tears.

"I left the village to train, to get him back for not just you, but myself as well. If I couldn't save one friend, then what was the point of me becoming Hokage? So I left. Left you, left my home to become stronger. And I did."

Sakura remember when he returned home and felt the warmth return to her heart. She wanted to talk to him, comfort him, but she promised him she wouldn't talk.

"No sooner had I returned, Gaara was kidnapped. They took his life away from him, I failed again. I lost two friends know. Even if he was brought back, I still lost him. Worse, you found out about the Kyuubi and so I thought about what you might think of me."

'_But I don't think bad of you. I never did.'_

"Then we went to the bridge, and you saw what I could become. I hurt you and left that scar on your arm. We found Sasuke, and I couldn't do a thing to stop him, to bring him back home, again. Then I find out that Jiraiya was gone. Now I had lost the closet thing to a father I ever had. And then I wondered…..I wondered if I ever wanted to get up again."

Sakura was doing everything she could to not rush over and hug him right then and there.

"But I did and so I went to train with the Toad Sages to become one myself. I learned, I grew in strength. But it still wasn't enough. When I faced Pein, I was going to lose, I was going to die. But then Hinata came to my aid and risked her life for my own. I almost lost my mind and soul to that power of hatred. But then my father appeared before me. The Fourth Hokage, my father, appeared before me. The man sealed the demon inside me and I punched him for it. Then I forgave him."

Sakura was now well aware of Naruto's parents, seeing as he was the one who had told everyone.

"Then I found the strength to fight again. I defeated Pein and then I changed Nagato as well and made him see the error of his ways. I returned home and was finally realized as a hero of the village. But it still wasn't enough for me. I still needed to bring Sasuke home. So I went to find him and what do I find instead?"

'_Oh no.'_

"I find you saying that you love me, when clearly you have no idea if you do or not. That only added to the pain I suffered, only to be added when I found you attempting to defeat Sasuke on your own for my sake when you knew you couldn't. That made me feel horrible knowing that you would have yourself killed for my sake."

'_I'm….I'm so sorry Naruto.'_

"Then I find Sasuke again and after are conflict. I knew that we would both probably die by each others hand. I had no intention of coming out of it alive. So I strove again to become stronger. I took to attempting to seal the Kyuubi myself, to control it and in the midst of all this, I meet my mother, the host of the demon before me. With her words, I was able to defeat him and control him."

'_That's what makes you so amazing Naruto.'_

"I used that power to defeat Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke all in one swoop. But the thing that hurt the most was that I had managed to bring Sasuke back from the darkness, but it was enough to save his life. So three times I failed to save him. Three times I failed to save my comrade, my rival, my best friend."

'_I know, and that's why I'm sorry for everything Naruto.'_

"And now here I am, trying to save you from yourself. Now I sit here, hoping that I don't fail to save you as well. If I do, then I don't know what will happen to me. The fear of failure continues to drive me forward, but yet I still can't save the people I care about. First Sasuke, then Gaara, then Jiraiya, and now, you. So to answer your question Sakura. The reason I meditate, is to help me cope with my failures that I've made in the past."

Sakura looked at him as if she had been shot in the stomach. She couldn't believe it. Naruto thought he was a failure? He was anything but the definition of failure. He had done so much for everyone around him. He had changed the outlooks of so many people.

"Naruto, you aren't a failure, even if you think you are one. You look at all the negatives of your life, but yet you don't look at the positives anymore. What happened to you?"

Naruto gave her a solemn look.

"I killed my best friend. Now you see why I don't sleep anymore, why I'm not as cheerful as I used to be. Now maybe you see my torment, now maybe you understand why I'm this way now. No one believed in me, no one told me of my family, I had to find out on my own, I had to strive on my own. I hope that answers your question." Naruto turned away from her. "You should get some rest, tomorrow is not going to be easy for you."

Sakura however, didn't sleep that night. She did knowing but think about Naruto's words and her own conflicted feelings.

Morning arrived quickly and Naruto wasted no time getting Sakura in gear as they moved to the same waterfall from earlier. Sakura was concerned that Naruto had just lied to her.

"I thought you said I wasn't going to be doing the waterfall." Sakura reminded him.

"You won't" Naruto crossed his arms. "This is going to be an inward journey of yourself. You're going to probably go through some of the worst emotional torment of your life, but in that torment, you have to find the strength inside you."

Sakura started to become afraid, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'm ready."

"When this begins, the things that have troubled you the most will make themselves visible to you and there you must find the strength to face them. I however do not know what they will be. It could be your appearance, it could be Sasuke, it could be anything."

"Even you?" Sakura asked. Naruto was slowed to respond.

"Yes, even me. Whatever it is, you must face it and find the strength to conquer it." Naruto took a deep breath. "Very well, then take a seat right here."

Sakura did just so.

"Now then, in order for you to succeed in this, I have to let you find the strength yourself. I can only put you into the state in which you will find it." Naruto explained. "Once this starts, there is no turning back. Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, her heart rate becoming erratic.

"Alright then. Close your eyes and relax."

Sakura, despite all her fears, did just that and relaxed, slowly starting to believe she would succeed. As soon as she did, Sakura suddenly found herself in the same black room that she was in last night. However, there was no voice calling out to her this time. Instead, what she saw before her were previous incarnations of herself. Her five year old self, her twelve year old self and her most recent, fifteen year old self.

"What…what is going on?" Sakura asked her former selves.

"We're here to show you the errors of your past….._our _past." The twelve year old spoke.

"We're here to show you all the wrongs that must be right." The fifteen year old spoke next.

"Look at your past." The five year old instructed, turning around behind her as Sakura's vision blurred into that of an early childhood memory. It was on the playground of the Academy, sixteen years ago. The current Sakura recognized the surroundings and also recognized the scene before her. All the children had gathered around Naruto, throwing things at him, ridiculing him, mocking him.

"_You freak!"_

"_You can't be Hokage!"_

"_Your nothing but a failure!"_

Sakura looked on before she screamed out.

"Stop it! Stop doing this to him!"

"They can't hear you." The five year old said. Sakura looked at her in disbelief. Surely they could hear her. She was standing behind them. "You are nothing more than a mere ghost here."

"But I….."

"Look over there, you're standing there. You don't know why they are doing this but you don't think it's right. Yet there you are standing there doing nothing because you're too afraid to stand up for him. Why?"

"I…..I don't know, I don't know….." Sakura spoke quietly. "I was young and scared."

"It is still no excuse. Will you take her to the next part?" The five year old asked the twelve year old.

"Yes." she replied, the current Sakura's vision blurred again, the scene changing now to the training grounds of old. There, Team Seven stood intact, with Sakura asking Sasuke yet again on another date.

"_Sasuke, would you go out with me today?"_

"_No, I have other things to do than waste my time on you."_

"_But Sasuke…."_

"_I'll go on a date with you Sakura!" Naruto offered._

"_Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? I WILL NOT GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Sakura replied, punching him in the head._

"_OW!"_

"Do you see the wrong you've done him? The wrong I did him?" The twelve year old asked Sakura. "How many times did we reject him after Sasuke rejected us?"

"I know what I did and I regret it every day! Stop showing me this!" Sakura demanded.

"No, we can not. It is the source of your current torment." The fifteen year old replied. Sakura at her younger self questioningly.

"Na…..Naruto is the source of my torment? How? He hasn't done anything wrong to me in all the years we've known each other." Sakura explained.

"We know, it's what _you've _done wrong that is the torment of your strength. It's the fact that you never gave him a chance that is holding you back. You think that it's your lack of self confidence, but it's not. You've never had that lack of self confidence." The twelve year old responded.

"What are you talking about? When I was five, I had no confidence." Sakura reminded.

"You had enough confidence to challenged your best friend Ino that you would win Sasuke's heart." The five year old replied.

"But that was a silly crush." Sakura replied.

"But it was the silly crush that gave you confidence. You have had the confidence your whole life." The fifteen year old replied. "Now it's something else that is holding you back and you know what it is."

"What do you mean? I…..I….really don't know." Sakura tried to lie.

"You're lying to yourself, again. You know it is true." The twelve year old replied. "You've seen it coming for nearly four years now, but yet you still deny it."

"No….I….I can't….."

"Then perhaps you can ask yourself this. What would you do if Naruto was to die?" The five year old asked.

"I…..I….." What would she do? What would become of her if her closest friend were to leave her alone too? She didn't not know the answer to that question.

"We'll show you." The younger Sakura's replied in unison. Sakura looked at them in fear. Did she really want to see? The vision blurred again and was replaced by a battle ground that Sasuke died on. Everything was exactly the same, the sky, the ground, the burning of trees, everything. But one thing stood out to Sakura that made her heart shatter.

There before her, instead of Sasuke lying on the ground making his final apologies was Naruto, kneeling before Sasuke, a sword stabbed into his heart. Naruto looked up at his former comrade, blood flowing from his mouth, smiling.

"_Guess…..cough…..guess you did beat me…..huh teme?" Naruto asked as he coughed up blood. Sasuke simply smirked._

"_Yep, guess you couldn't save me after all. And I guess you won't be Hokage after all." Sasuke said coldly._

_Naruto simply laughed, tears in his eyes._

"_It…..It wouldn't matter anyways…..cough…..I couldn't be Hokage if I couldn't save you…..I'm sorry Sasuke and…..I'm sorry Sakura….." Naruto said through the blood coming into his mouth._

"_Sorry won't save you. Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke then preceded to drive the blade of his sword until the hilt of it made contact with his chest then drew it out in one flash. Naruto gasped before closing his eyes and falling onto the ground, dead._

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NAURTO! NO! NO! NO!" Sakura screamed out, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "DON'T SHOW ME THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"You must face it as you must face the reality that could've have happened." the Sakura's spoke again.

"I hate you Sakura."

The real Sakura turned her head to see Naruto behind her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I hate you. I hate you for what you are, I hate you for what you've done to people, I hate you, because simply, you're worthless." Naruto said.

"You….you aren't…..you aren't Naruto!" Sakura replied.

_'This...this is the dream I had. No! It's coming true!'_

"And what if he is?"

Sakura turned back around to face another version of herself, but a more darker version. Her pupils, no, her entire eyes were pitch black. An evil aura surrounded her entire being. She had never seen someone so evil in her life.

"What if the real Naruto does hate you? What if he simply pities you? What if he's training you only make you want to quit even more?"

"No….Naruto would never do that!"

"And how would you know? You've never given him the time of day, you've only made him suffer. Face it, he could easily hate you and you may not even know it."

"No! No! NO! THAT ISN'T NARUTO!" Sakura grabbed her head, shaking it to try and wake herself from her nightmare.

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO!" Sakura was now crying heavily, but kept her eyes shut.

"No, there has to be another reason."

"I JUST DO!" she repeated again.

"No, it's more than that! You know it true, so why won't you admit it?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!"

"Why can't you?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE HIM!" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her evil self. "I DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE HIM AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE!"

"Exactly, because you're a cold hearted bitch, you know admit it don't you?"

"NO, I'M NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE! BUT EVEN SO, I STILL DON'T DESERVE HIM, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE!"

"Why are you saying you deserve him?"

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE...I LOVE HIM!"

"Then you _do _deserve me Sakura."

Sakura turned her head again to see that Naruto had reappeared again, only this time, it was the true Naruto, the kind hearted Naruto.

"No, no I don't. Not after everything I've done! How can you say I deserve you?" Sakura asked.

"She's right you know." The evil Sakura replied.

"That is not your decision to make. It's hers. Sakura looked inside yourself, in order to make it out of this, you must forgive yourself."

"But how can I when you haven't?"

"Because I never had to forgive you. I never blamed you for anything."

"What? How can you say that? After everything I've done?"

"Exactly, why forgive her?"

"Because it's who I am. Why would I risk my life for her? Because I love her."

"Ha!" the evil Sakura replied.

"Laugh all you want, but you know it's true. Sakura…." Naruto offered his hand out to her, smiling his trademark smile. "….take my hand and I'll guide you out of here."

"No! You'll be coming with me!" the evil Sakura grasped her arm.

"NO! LET GO!" Sakura screamed. "NARUTO, HELP ME!"

"My hand is here Sakura just take it." Naruto continued to smile.

"I CAN'T, SHE'S PULLING ME AWAY!"

"Yes, you can, all you have to do is take hold of my hand."

The evil Sakura continued to pull Sakura away from Naruto's hand and into the darkness around her. This was it, this was her test, her chance to unlock the strength inside of her. She wasn't going to be pulled away like this. She knew what her heart wanted, she wanted Naruto and this evil force was going to take that away from her. No, not this time.

"LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as she whirled around and began to perform the Shadow Clone jutsu.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Suddenly, a hundred Sakura's appeared before the real one, each one holding back the evil force so she could move towards Naruto. She was sure now of everything she felt. She loved him, and she no longer denied it and she would face it head on, knowing that it would be nothing but happiness for the both of them.

"Naruto….I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done. I love you." Sakura told him, tears in her eyes.

"I know, and I love you too." Naruto replied. "Come on…."

Sakura smiled at him, taking his hand before embracing him passionately. The dark room began to vanish and soon everything began to return to the world she knew.

**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 done, Chapter 4 up soon. Hope your still enjoying it as much as I am.**


	4. Determination In Yourself

"_**Trying to find the line between reality and dream is something that can only be solved by looking within yourself."**_

"**Determination In Yourself"**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see that the waterfall, pond and grassy plain had returned to her. She could feel the dizziness coming on to her as she gathered her thoughts. What in the world had just happened? Had she succeeded or had she failed? She gathered her wits about her and began to check herself for any injuries. Rubbing her hands against her face, she found that tears had come to dry on her cheeks.

"What happened to me?" Sakura asked herself.

"You went through hell and back Sakura." Naruto answered her as he knelt beside her. "And the way it seems to me, you succeeded."

Sakura looked at him with a dumbstruck look. She had succeeded? How did he know.

"You're….you're positive?" Sakura asked hoping he was true.

"Yes, no one could ever come out of that state unless they succeeded in it." Naruto reassured her. "Now then, let's get you back on your feet and test out your new found strength."

"So soon?" Sakura asked him.

"Yep, you should feel fine in a couple of minutes." Naruto stood up and offered her a hand. Sakura looked at the hand as she had looked at him in her struggle. Did she really mean what she said to him as she left her state? So if she meant it in that dark room, did she mean it in real life? She would question herself later, right now, she would focus on her new found strength.

"Very well then, I guess I should trust you. Just give me a second ok?" Sakura took his hand, whom helped to her feet. Dizziness succumbed her again. Sakura feel back into Naruto's arms. "Whoa…..maybe more than a second then." .Sakura chuckled.

"It's fine Sakura, just take your time." Naruto told her as he held her upright. Sakura noticed how warm Naruto's chest felt against her back and felt slightly flushed at the feeling. There it was again, that feeling and the memories of what she had said. It was starting to really make more and more sense as the minutes went by. For a few minutes, they stayed like that until Sakura felt herself regain her composure, still thinking about what was said.

'_Come on Sakura, worry about that later.'_

"Ok Naruto, I think I'm ready." Sakura assured him. Naruto was hesitant to let go, but decided she needed to see for herself if she was ready.

"Alright then, if you're ready then go ahead and take your stance. I wanted you to go ahead and use only fifty percent of your chakra and form as many Shadow Clones as possible." Naruto told her.

"Ok then." Sakura lifted herself from his arms, missing the feeling of his warmth, but focused on the task at hand. Taking her stance, she made the hand sign, utilizing only half her chakra.

'_This will work…..I know it will.'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke appeared in front of the two, both eagerly awaiting the results. Sakura was nervous to the point of shaking while Naruto kept his composure. After a few seconds, the cloud dissipated and the sight before both of them made their hearts leap in joy. There were around thirty-three to thirty-four clones, at least thirty. Sakura couldn't believe it. With just have of her chakra, she created more clones than she could with all her chakra just yesterday.

"I…..I…..don't…..Na…Naruto….." Sakura was lost for words. She looked at Naruto in disbelief, it had worked, it had really worked. "Thank you so much Naruto!" Sakura jumped in his arms and embraced him.

"I had no idea I could do this!"

"That's because all you had to do is believe in yourself. I knew you could do it Sakura." Naruto reassured her as he embraced her back. Sakura loved the feeling of accomplishment, but she loved this feeling more than that. The warmth, the security, the love.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura released herself from his embrace. "Listen, do you think we can continue to the training? I feel like I could continue on and take on the world." Sakura smiled, fully energized.

"Honestly, I don't think that is a good idea. After my similar experience, I felt like I was going to collapse into nothing. Considering that it also took three hours for you to accomplish it, I'd say that your body may give out at any moment.""Three hours? Any moment? Then why did you make me perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Sakura yelled.

"Because I wanted to see how strong you were when your body was at it's weakest. I told you to only use half of your chakra because the other half is the only reason you're standing right now. Just imagine how you will do when your rested." Naruto explained.

Sakura stared in amazement. When had Naruto become this smart? This foreshadowing? And the fact that she could do more when fully rested, it excited her. It also made Sakura think of him in a higher light than she already did and that in turn made her think of what happened in the dark room. How was she to discuss it with him? How was she going to figure it out? Was it all true? For now, she felt her body starting to fail.

"Naruto, I need some help here, I….I think I'm going to fall." Sakura said as her knees began to fail. Naruto rushed to catch immediately.

"I got you." Naruto caught her in his arms. "Come on, let's go ahead and get back to camp so you can rest." Naruto placed her on his back again and leapt up into the trees. Meanwhile, Anko was watching from a far.

'_Well, I'm not sure what the kid has done in the last day since I was here, but he definitely has made her much stronger. Good thing to, I get to report this to Tsunade.'_

Anko leapt off as well, on her way to Tsunade to make her report.

Sakura, riding on Naruto's back was thinking about how she was going to go through with asking him about what she saw, or just in general explaining it period.

'_One thing is for sure. I'm going to resolve this tonight. I have to…it's time….I have to find a resolution in myself . But I promise you this Naruto, I will make you happy, no matter what it takes.'_

* * *

"So Anko, how is Sakura's training coming along?" Tsunade asked, sensing Anko's presence at the window as she filed more papers.

"Well, I've got to hand it to the kid, he definitely has done something that has made her stronger by bounds." Anko replied, stepping inside the office. Tsunade turned to face her.

"Then give me details, what's happened the last three days?" Tsunade asked her. A smile plastered Anko's face.

"Well, day one was pretty uneventful. Naruto had her try to create twenty Shadow Clones. Needless to say, she failed miserably." Anko replied.

"Hmm, well then, keep going."

"Day two however was much better for Sakura. After going on for probably I can say six to eight hours, she was able to complete nineteen Shadow Clones, falling short before she collapsed. Naruto had his eye on her the entire time and when she passed out, he took her back to their campsite."

"Well then, at least she is making progress, she must've learned to create Shadow Clones with little amounts of chakra. Alright then, continue." Tsunade twirled her hand.

"Well, this is the interesting part of it. According to the snakes I planted to track their movements, Sakura awoke twelve hours later to find Naruto was no where in site. This alerted me and I headed over to the grounds. There I found Naruto meditating underneath the waterfall with Sakura watching him. Once he was finished, he told Sakura why he was meditating and then said that she would be able to do the same type of mediation when she was stronger."

"Interesting."

"Well, Naruto told her to take a seat on the ground, in the center of the plains near the waterfall and put her into a trace or coma, or something like that. All I know is that it took around three to four hours for her complete whatever Naruto intended for her to finish. I also noticed that she was crying during the trace so whatever it was something emotional."

'_Probably due to her confusion with Naruto.' _Tsunade thought.

"After it was all said and done, Naruto told Sakura to create as many Shadow Clones on just half her chakra. Want to take a guess on how many she made?" Anko asked with a cheerful tone.

"Not really."

"Around thirty-five."

Tsunade just about fell out of her seat. "Thirty-five? I didn't think that Naruto would be able to unlock that much Inner Chakra out of Sakura with that ritual!"

"So you knew about this?" Anko asked unemotional.

"Yes. Naruto told me that he would put Sakura through the same thing that he went through unlock her "inner strength", looks like it worked." Tsunade explained.

"Oh, the best part of this, Naruto told her that she wasn't even fully rested so when she was rested, then she would be able to do even more."

"That I do know about. That ritual is not an easy thing to do and if you manage to survive, then you really are exhausted."

"So you knew that Sakura would survive?"

"No, but I had faith in Naruto that she would succeed. Now Naruto can really get to working with Sakura. Anko, I assume that they went to rest again, so I want you to continue keeping watch over the both of them." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." Anko replied, vanishing through the window. Tsunade turned around and smiled at the news she just heard.

'_Good job Naruto. Your first test is coming along very well. Three days and you've already unlocked Sakura's inner chakra. And Sakura's tears are proof that something good may happen between you two soon in your relationship. You have four days left and I see you succeeding even more. Keep it going and soon, you may have your future bride fall into your arms as well.'_

"So Kakashi, what do you think so far hearing from Anko's reports?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi appeared from the other side of the room, cloaking himself from Anko.

"I think Naruto is a great motivator as we all know. Sakura's progress has been nothing short of inspiring but I still have my reservations on the matter." Kakashi replied.

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, Naruto is a great motivator, but does he really have the skills to be a teacher? Can he teach Genin the basics without losing patience or can he stand to be summated to D-Class missions considering that he prefers to prove himself every time?" Kakashi inquired.

"Hmm, well, did the thought of Naruto wanting to succeed as a teacher a prove himself again ever cross your mind? The fact that he wants to prove that he does have the patience?" Tsunade retorted.

"Yes, it has. But teaching Sakura is one thing. She knows the ins and outs of the art of being a shinobi. But Genin who are still rough around the edges who don't know everything and are headstrong may actually prove to be a challenge for him. It's not that I have no faith in him but it's his patience that concerns me. His skills are better to be put in ANBU or at the very least as a Jounin."

"Well, that is an interesting statement, but we're still unsure of what we can do at this point. The Hokage is supposed to be able to show his or her strength and protect the village. But they are also supposed to show the younger generation the techniques that lead to becoming Hokage."

"Then I guess it's about as solved as letting him chose the path he wants." Kakashi replied quietly.

"We may just have to do that." Tsunade joked. "But knowing Naruto, he'll find a way to succeed in what he does."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that Lord Hokage." Kakashi smiled as he starred out to the training grounds.

* * *

The fire was roaring again, with the smell of cooked food in the air. Sakura and Naruto were each sitting on their sleeping bags enjoying some simple ramen after having only nothing but healthy food for the first few days. After what happened for Sakura, Naruto felt she deserved something _really _good, or something good in her mind.

Sakura was enjoying hers with passion. She had never had something _so _good in her life, probably due to what she had gone through today. The events of it kept replaying in her mind over and over again. Her younger selves showing her the sins of her past, the images of her childhood flashing back before her, the way she used to treat Naruto. Or that was what her five and twelve year old selves showed her. Her fifteen year old self however had spoken out what she herself could not.

"_But it was the silly crush that gave you confidence. You have had the confidence your whole life." _

Those words she had said, they were the words that described how she had never felt in her life. The confidence she thought of wasn't what it was, it was denial. She had lied to herself for many years, during the days at the Academy, her days in Team Seven and her training with Tsunade. Those feelings of confidence were truly not confidence, but were feelings of resentment to herself in a way. She couldn't defy what it was but she knew it wasn't what it was.

But now, with everything that had happened, the ordeal she had gone through, the way it had ended, it made her realize that she had a new found since of resolve and felt that she could face anything. But the other thing that now started make itself known was something that she had to now and figure out for herself was her feelings for Naruto.

"_You're lying to yourself, again. You know it is true."_

"_You've seen it coming for nearly four years now, but yet you still deny it."_

"_What would you do if Naruto was to die?" _

Those words, those ideas, it made Sakura want to crawl into a hole and never come back out. Had she really been denying it for all these years? Had she been lying as well? That confession she told him, she had meant it but also was lying about it too….or so she thought. She loved him as a friend, but now she wasn't completely sure anymore. She thought that it was just a friendly love, but looking back on it, she realized that it was more than just that.

She had been so confused about what Sai had told her, what her questions on love were, how the truth behind Naruto's childhood, everything made it so confusing to think straight. But now, she started to see things in a different light.

Naruto's smile, his eyes, his hair, his kindness, his warmth, his lovable stupidity. Even his earlier graceless movements were incising. As she looked at him eating his own ramen at a surprisingly low rate, she could look at his golden mane and his deep ocean blue eyes. Whoa, this was becoming far more crazy than what she could imagine. Sakura looked at him with deep jaded eyes thinking of everything that had transpired between them over the years.

Their early childhood, where she thought that he was actually cute. How different things could've been between them had he not been shunned, had his parents survived. It was amazing how much could change by the passing of just one person, but two only made it worse on him and in reality, her.

Sakura's heart fluttered in her chest.

Their years in the Academy, where she would fawn over Sasuke while Naruto tried his hardest to impress not only her, but everyone in their class. And all she would simply do is punch him or he would make a fool out of himself in reality, all he was trying to do was get their attention. It took sixteen long years, but he had finally gotten everyone's attention, including hers.

Sakura's heart fell in guilt.

Their months in Team Seven when all was right with the world. She still fawned over Sasuke, but he was slowly working his way into her heart. He was becoming the shinobi that his father envisioned him to be. He became stronger, faster and worked his way into the hearts of the people, defeating Neji and Gaara. Sasuke meanwhile fell into the depths of darkness. Then he made that promise that she long ago absolved him of.

Her heart fell even deeper.

Their two and a half years apart, both trained under two of the legendary Sanin while their lost teammate trained under the third one. She missed both dearly, but it was Naruto that she began to miss more and more as her hellish lessons continued on. Thinking about how quiet the village was without his presence, how quiet her life had become. Then he returned and she found herself asking if she looked more like a woman to him.

Her face flushed again and her heart fluttered as well.

These last months, finding out about the Kyuubi that Naruto hosted, making her own promise. Seeing Sasuke again as he threaten to end Naruto's life by his sword. Witnessing his transformation into the Kyuubi and seeing him lose control over his failure to bring Sasuke back. Beginning his training with Kakashi then training with the Toad Sages. Surpassing all of the Rookie Nine and the entire village.

Her heart began to speed up, as her eyes began to sparkle as well.

Defeating Pein and saving the entire village by showing Nagato the kindness in his heart. Being carried back by Kakashi to the welcome of joyous villagers who saw what he really was, a hero. Sakura running over and hitting him in her worry, then embracing him and thanking him.

Then Naruto's departure to find Sasuke and Sai's statement on Naruto's feelings for her. Realizing finally that she was the reason that caused Naruto's pain she set out to find him. She confessed to him her love for him in order to stop him from finishing his promise, lying to not only Naruto but herself as well. She wasn't being fully true and she knew it. She still was in confusion and couldn't see what she really wanted. Then she committed the ultimate betrayal of his trust.

She set out after Sasuke herself to save Naruto from his pain and to also save herself from the pain as well. She attempted to find herself the solution only to fail and had to stand aside and watch Naruto clash with him but on a more even playing field. Then he declared that if Naruto and Sasuke faced each other again, both would perish.

By know, her heart was on an emotional roller coaster.

She came to the conclusion that she would never be able to be on the same level as them. So she resided into her role and watched as Naruto alone faced Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke and one by one defeated them, Sasuke being the hardest on him. After it had all been finished, she realized that she was nothing more than a nuisance to Naruto, a person who held him back and so she resigned from the shinobi world, only for him to become her teacher and pull her from the same depths Sasuke fell into acceptance of her own destiny.

Her training had been hell, but after today, she felt more powerful than she ever had before. She felt like she could do anything, but most of all, she felt she could stand toe to toe with Naruto and be by his side and always help him. But know it wasn't just that, it was more than that. She was not only physically attracted, she had deep emotional feelings for him, feelings she had more than denied.

Now she sat there, wondering how to start talking to him. Eating her ramen, she noticed that Naruto had finished his and was relaxing. Maybe she should discuss what happened to her.

'_Here goes nothing.' _

"Naruto, can we talk?" Sakura finally broke the silence, placing her ramen cup on the ground.

"Of course we can Sakura. What do you need to talk about?" Naruto replied, sitting up on the tree. Sakura thought of what she should do. Should she talk about the events that happened to her, or should she perhaps talk about what he had said yesterday? She figured that it was better to not talk about what happened to her just yet.

"Well you said that you….you didn't sleep well anymore. I understand that what happened to you in your life is part of it. But….but do you think there is another reason that you can't sleep?" Sakura asked him, hoping he wouldn't take offense.

'_So….does she know about why I can't sleep? That not only my nightmares cause it but also the fact that I wish I had someone next to me to sleep with me….her?'_

Naruto was hesitant to answer at first. He wasn't sure how to answer her, he didn't want to out right say "Because I have nightmare, because I don't have you by my side." She was concerned for him and that in itself made him happy and she had a right to now, at least most of it. But he would have to be careful to avoid speaking of his feelings.

"To be honest Sakura, I can only think of my nightmares as the reason I don't sleep anymore. Believe me, they aren't exactly all cupcakes and sugar." Naruto replied, placing his ramen cup to the side and leaning back onto the tree. "But you should understand that I would think, hmm Sakura?"

"Yes, but, I think that it could be more than just that." Sakura replied, hoping Naruto would reveal more than just that.

"Perhaps you don't understand Sakura. I have nightmares of the Kyuubi taking the lives of the ones I care about deeply. Ones of myself failing to stop an enemy from killing a small child. Others of my greatest fears. They aren't something that I want to talk about. What other reason could they're possibly be behind my sleepless nights?" Naruto asked her, slightly angered.

"I don't know…..maybe, maybe that you can't accept what happened between you and Sasuke….and maybe, maybe you don't have someone to help you, to comfort you." Sakura said, hitting the nail on the head without realizing it.

'_Damn it! Does she know or is she just guessing. This isn't something that I want to talk about when it's going to interfere with her training! If she wants to go through with this, her mind has to be clear!'_

"Sakura…right now, this isn't the time to be worrying about things like this. The thing we need to focus on, or rather _you _need to focus on is your training. There isn't time to worry about what is going on with me. So until we're finished, just….just drop it, alright?" Naruto replied, very annoyed with her right now.

Sakura sensed how he was feeling and mentally kicked herself for trying to invade his privacy. But she did it because she cared for him and maybe really did love him. She wanted to talk about what happened to her and maybe figure out what would really happen in the future. But know she seemed to be pushing back because she was trying to talk about it. It was probably best to talk about it after everything is done.

"I'm….I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have intruded like that." Sakura apologized.

"It's fine." Naruto sighed. "I'm not trying to sound annoyed Sakura, but you have to realize that your mind has to be clear during the training and maybe it is during the actual lessons, but I think it helps to have a clear mind when you're resting as well. So, we can talk about this and anything else after you've finished the training."

Sakura quietly nodded.

"Alright then, I'm going to try and get some sleep and hopefully you will too. Good night." Naruto said as he laid down on to the bag, his back turned away from her.

"Good night Naruto." Sakura replied as she sat on top of her sleeping bag, feeling more dejected than she had been before. Why couldn't she stop hurting him, why couldn't she stop messing things up for herself? Here was Naruto, giving up his time to train her and yet she was simply throwing it away. Sakura did nothing but sit there and stare at the fire, thinking of the confusion that was racing through mind.

'_What I said, it was true in there, but does that mean it's true out here? Everything that happened, even if it gave me unbelievable strength, does it mean nothing in helping realize my own feelings? What am I going to do?'_

Soon, sleep succumbed her and she slept, her mind none the calmer.

* * *

Sometime in the early morning, Sakura heard something rustling near her, moaning and groaning. Was it a random creature in pain that inhabited the forest. Or was it an actual person that was in pain? She opened her eyes slowly, gripping her kunai in her pouch. Turning her head slowly, she sensed that there was no enemy presence nearby and determined that it was safe to show she was awake. Sitting up, she saw the source of the painful sounds. Naruto was thrashing around on his sleeping bag, groaning in pain quietly and muttering intelligible words. Sakura stood up and moved over to him quietly to inspect what was causing the pain, though she already suspected what it was.

'_He must be having another nightmare. This should help him sleep easier.' _Sakura began to form chakra in her hands, it's green glow emitting from her palms. She placed them on top of Naruto's head near his brain and began to try and heal him. Even with all the training she was going through, she still hadn't forgot about her healing abilities. But something was wrong here. After minutes of continuous emitting of her chakra, Naruto was still thrashing around madly. Sakura was starting to panic.

'_Why isn't he calming down? He should have been stopped thrashing by now! Crap! Crap! CRAP!' _

Sakura continued to try and heal him, taking the hits he was unconsciously giving her. She wasn't going to give up though, she had taken worse and she wasn't going to abandon the person she cared for the most. Twenty minutes passed by and Naruto still had not stopped and Sakura was beginning to lose hope. She was starting to run low on chakra, even with all the chakra she had unlocked. What she didn't realize was that she was focusing too much on healing him and wasn't focusing properly.

"Naruto…..please, please stop. I know you can't hear me, but please, I'm here for you. I can't see you in pain like this. It hurts me too so….so please, if you _can _hear me, then please here me now. I love you! I love you damn it! I will always be here for you! I love you!"

It still didn't help though. Naruto continued to thrash about. Even Sakura's confession, something she never thought would come out like that, it didn't help. She had almost lost all hope when she began to remember his reaction to what she had said earlier.

"_Maybe you don't have someone to help you, to comfort you."_

"Comfort…..maybe….maybe he needs more than just words." Sakura began to think of something that could work. "It…it has to work." Summoning all her confidence, Sakura knelt down beside him before laying down behind him and wrapping her arms around him, embracing her arms around his chest and holding him tight as she placed his head against her chest. Naruto continued to thrash around but slowly, he started to feel the warmth against him. Sakura held onto him with all the strength she had left, not going to let him go, not after what she had said.

'_This proves it. I don't need him to explain what those visions mean. I _do _love him. Why so sudden though? Why did I confess so suddenly? Was it because of everything that happened? Or was it inevitable, that spending so much time with him led to this? Oh it doesn't matter know, I know what I want and I want to be with you Naruto.'_

She began to fell Naruto's movements calm down. Ten minutes had passed, but she failed to notice the time pass by as she held onto him. Slowly, Naruto stopped moving and began to breath gently, sighing quietly as peace overcame him. Sakura sighed in relief, happy to see him finally sleeping the way he deserved.

'_So this is what he needs to sleep. I knew it wasn't just nightmares, he needs someone to stay by his side, to comfort him. But how I am going to tell him this? He won't talk about it. Hmm, I guess that I'll have to keep it secret from him until we can speak about it. Guess I'll have to get up before him in the morning. That's ok though, as long as I have him in my arms like this.'_

Sakura smiled as she held onto him tighter as she could fell his heartbeat become one with hers, their breathing syncing together. She knew that she would have to keep her emotions in check while training but after everything was over, she would be able to speak to Naruto about this and hopefully be able to resolve all this soon.

The stars seemed to shine brighter as if celebrating Sakura's new found understanding of her feelings.

**

* * *

A/N: Alright then, I actually had to rework this chapter quite a bit to try and fit the story better. I'm sure some of you may be wondering why Sakura chose to confess so suddenly? Well, I had it come about so quickly because if you understand the story as a whole, this has been building up well after the manga's supposed end. Many know that's how I prefer to write, trying to stay close to the manga. But, this also allows me to make Sakura's training more interesting. I can't reveal what will happen beyond that for now. Sorry. Hopefully though, you all still are enjoying this. Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Holding In Fears and Dreams

"_**Emotions are the hardest thing that we can control and rarely do we ourselves in the slightest holds of basic control."**_

**Holding In Fears and Dreams**

* * *

The sun began to lift itself over the horizon, its light beginning to peak in between the leaves. Sakura felt the light fall over her face. She really didn't want to train today but would rather sleep in and try to recover from the three previous days.

Then fluttering hers eyes, she saw a blur of blonde hair and a mix of orange and black embraced by her arms. She slowly began to remember the nights events, trying her hardest to not overreact to her position. She and Naruto's bodies were almost perfectly molded together as if it was always meant to be this way for years. Sakura didn't want to ruin that peaceful union between them, but knew she had to.

'_If I don't get out this before he wakes up, it's going to be very awkward and hard to talk to him about why it happened. Not to mention that it also may affect him teaching me.'_

Gently, Sakura removed her arm that embraced his torso and the arm that was cradling his head from him, doing her best not to wake him. For a minute, Naruto began to stir, grunting and moving quietly which made Sakura's heart almost stop. If Naruto woke up, it was probably going to be all over for her. Her training, it would be over because he would probably be too embarrassed or rather, too confused to train her anymore. But her fears were quickly resolved, Naruto stopped his movements as quickly as they began.

'_Whew, at least that's one kunai dodged.'_

Sakura then removed her arms completely then gently made sure Naruto was placed back on his sleeping bag. Making sure he was comfortable before leaving, Sakura took his pillow and readjusted it so that his head was set so that his neck would not hurt when he awoke. After she was finished with that, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his temple.

"See you when you wake up Naruto." Sakura muttered quietly, smiling as she rose and went out to the open field. Walking along the path, she remembered everything that had transpired the night before, her heart fluttering in her chest. The warmth that Naruto gave off from their embrace was comforting, caring, loving. But she also remembered the conversation that they had as well and the way Naruto looked with his words.

"_Sakura…right now, this isn't the time to be worrying about things like this. The thing we need to focus on, or rather you need to focus on is your training. There isn't time to worry about what is going on with me. So until we're finished, just….just drop it, alright?" _

Naruto seemed to be avoiding the subject, using her training as the excuse. Of course she understood why he wanted to avoid it. It really wasn't the easiest subject to speak about and she could only imagine what kinds of dreams he had or rather like he said, nightmares. For now, she decided that it was best for her to avoid the subject until everything was finished. Besides, her own words were crossing her mind at the moment.

"_Naruto…..please, please stop. I know you can't hear me, but please, I'm here for you. I can't see you in pain like this. It hurts me too so….so please, if you can hear me, then please here me now. I love you! I love you damn it! I will always be here for you! I love you!"_

Why she had said so suddenly wasn't as confusing as she thought it would be. During her embrace, just before she fell asleep, she thought about why she had said that.

'_I will probably never understand why I didn't see this sooner. All the years we were together as friends, the bond that we shared like no one else, the hardships we suffered. I denied it for so long and now it finally came out. I guess I held it in for so long that I just couldn't do it anymore. But it doesn't matter anymore. I know that I love him, all that needs to be done now is to tell him, but I have to focus on this first….so he doesn't become distracted.' _Sakura thought as she approached the grounds.

Moving to the center near some training poles, Sakura began to do various stretches, making sure all her muscles were loosed properly ensuring that she would not cramp up. After five minutes of this she stood up and then decided to go ahead and try out her new found strength. If Naruto said that fifty percent was her in tired state then she could only imagine what it would be like now. Charging her chakra to fifty percent Sakura took her stance.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke appeared as standard, much larger than the one she had last night so her hopes were high. She waited impatiently for the smoke to clear, wanting to see her hard work be rewarded in her new strength. It felt like an eternity before the smoke cleared and was amazed by what she saw. Seventy to seventy-five Sakura's were in front of her, all in perfect form of her, smiling at the real one. Sakura quickly released them before she began to hyperventilate, collapsing onto the ground.

"Sev….seventy-five? And it was….it was only half my chakra level?" Sakura asked herself quietly. "If that's how much I could then how much could I create if I actually focused my chakra. And…and if that's my strength…then, how many can Naruto create?"

The thought of his own power, without the Kyuubi astounded her, but with it….oh lord, what could he do? The possibilities were endless.

"One hundred fifty."

Sakura turned her head to see Naruto walking out of the forest, his jacket absent with only his black undershirt on, showing his toned muscles.

'_Ho….holy crap! Look at those muscles!'_

"What….what did you say Naruto?"

"At half my chakra level without the Kyuubi, I can create a hundred fifty Shadow Clones." Naruto replied, sitting down next to her.

"One hundred fifty!" Sakura screamed. "But that means you could create three hundred!"

"Well, you sound surprised Sakura. You should understand that considering that I've told you who my parents were." Naruto simply grinned.

"Yeah, but still, just the thought of it." Sakura replied.

"It's fine Sakura, things like that are hard to understand at first. But as we continue with your training, you'll see that it's very possible." Naruto said running his hand through his hair. Sakura noticed something different about it.

"Naruto, I didn't know you could pull your hair back in to a wolf tail." Sakura said, looking at him as if he was someone he had never met.

"Oh that, well, I let my hair grow out some in recent weeks and it does get pretty hot here while training so sometimes, I just do this." Naruto ran his hand through his hair again.

"Well, it looks quite good on you." Sakura turned her head away to hide her blush. Naruto had his own blush as well.

"Hehe, thanks, but I think we need to go ahead and start training." Naruto stood up and offered his hand to her. Sakura turned and nodded as she took his hand and let him help her up to her feet. "Now then, you saw for yourself how much strength you have just now didn't you?"

Sakura nodded, still amazed at her strength.

"Well then, now that we have unlocked it, we can begin the next part of your training which is to meditate under harsh conditions. Like the waterfall I was under the other night."

"But I still don't think I'm ready for that Naruto." Sakura replied, still scared out of her mind over the possibility of facing the tons of water.

"Sorry Sakura, but it is required in order to master the Rasengan, even in its basic form." Naruto explained. "If you don't, then it will pretty much be impossible to master it."

"I just don't think I'm ready for meditation of that magnitude." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, I wouldn't start you out right underneath the waterfall. I would make you work your way up to that point." Naruto smiled trying to help ease her way into it. This did help Sakura feel better about it.

"Ok Naruto. What do I need to do first?" Sakura asked, her confidence restored.

"Well, the first thing is to sit in the same stance that you saw me in." Naruto said, taking his seat on the ground and crossing his legs. "Like this."

Sakura nodded and sat next to him, taking the same stance as him.

"Now, the next step is to link your hands together. Having her legs crossed creates a bridge for your lower chakra to move inside your body, the same goes for your hands as well. When they are connected, they create a bridge for your upper chakra to move through. With these connections and your mind focusing it throughout your body which will help maintain equal balance through your body."

Sakura nodded again, understanding it. She linked her hands together, interlacing her fingers.

"Now while this is a big part of my meditation technique, it is not the main reason in maintaining balance. Your mind must also be calm and peaceful, devoid of all your problems, of all your troubles. If you don't then your body is not in balance and cannot maintain it's strength. When under that waterfall, your body, since it has been trained in the arts of the shinobi, should be able to withstand the waterfall if your body and mind is equal within itself."

"So I have to be mentally sound in both body and mind, completely?" Sakura asked now worried.

"Yes. If you don't, the water fall will crush you." Naruto replied. Sakura's heart dropped.

'_Oh no. What happened to me? All my confidence just went down the drain. What if I can't focus and push away the thoughts of Naruto from my mind? Wait, I….I have to, if I don't, then all this training would've been for nothing.'_

"Ok then. So do we start now Naruto?" Sakura asked him, trying to regain her confidence quickly.

"You can start now if you think you're ready." Naruto replied to her.

"Well, will you be sitting here with me?" Sakura asked.

"For awhile, yes. Me being here will force you to try and force the knowledge of my presence away from your mind. Once you have achieved that, I will be able to sense it and then I will take my leave." Naruto replied.

"How will I know that I have achieved this?"

"You will be surrounded in a room with white walls, and, well, you'll see something that will shock you. Then you'll see a door that will lead out of the room which will lead to a long hallway. Once you reach the end, you'll see your body in this stance in this area of the training grounds. Once that happens, you'll be able to touch your body, then you'll return to it and your mind will be in perfect harmony, able to withstand the waterfall. Your body and mind will be in perfect harmony."

"Is there anything else that I need to worry about?" Sakura asked, still worried.

"Yes." Naruto said. "There will be two other doors that lead to two sides of your fear. The evil side and the guilty side. Be warned, it can hurt you, not in body but in mind. The doors will not be marked so you must sense which door will lead you back to your body. If you open one of the other two doors then you will experience pain and suffering through various ways, whether it be a painful memory or through 'bodily' harm."

"So you mean….."

"Yes, you could be harmed in those doors but only spiritually. However it will feel like you are truly in pain but that will only last for a few seconds, because the pain will be unbearable." Naruto replied calmly. "Trust me, I know."

Sakura gulped at such a thought.

"The other possibility will be that you will suffer mentally in the room but also out here. You will remember what you see inside there. The only way you can find your way out of there is if you have no fear, no worry and you are one hundred percent positive that you know which one it is. You have to feel out the doorway, you have to know which one it is."

"But I still don't…..""Sakura, you will understand when you reach it. You will know which door it is when your mind is clear." Naruto said.

"But…""Sakura, trust me, you will understand. You will figure it out." Naruto smiled, using it to reassure her. That smile of his always seemed to work on her. It wasn't just that though, his presence alone was enough to show the way for anyone to find daylight. Sakura's confidence was restored.

"Alight then." She replied.

"Good, go ahead and close your eyes." Naruto began. Sakura did such and closed her lids. "Now then, I want you to breathe in deeply, envision the world around you disappearing, closing off all the troubles around you, the sounds, the sights, everything. Focus your chakra to the center of your body then away from it, let it flow out into your body. Let it flow through your arms, hands, legs, feet, chest, shoulders, head everywhere."

Sakura did just that. She closed her sight, her hearing, her sense of smell, everything that she used to see the world around her. She focused her chakra through her body to flow and eventually fell into solace. Once everything was blocked out and chakra flow was even, her body went into a state of trace, but her mind was elsewhere now. Sakura opened her eyes again sensing that she had gone to another realm. In her sight was the white room that Naruto told her about and the three doors as well. Taking in her surroundings, she notice that something was off. She looked down to inspect her body, and the sight almost made her scream.

"My clothes! They're gone!" Sakura shouted out as she covered herself from anyone, namely Naruto, who could see her. Sakura's clothing was indeed gone. "So this is the surprise you were talking about Naruto? I'm going to kill you for this later!"

Sakura looked around the room for a few minutes, unsure of rather or not there was anyone watching. However a thought then occurred to her.

"Is…is this part of what Naruto said? That I have to show no fear, that I am sure of myself?" Sakura asked herself, still looking around for peering eyes. "That has to be part of this. If I'm like this, then Naruto had to be as well. If he is sure of himself in this state, then I have to be too."

Sakura slowly gathered herself and all her courage. She removed her arms from her torso and nether area showing her nude form in the white glow of the room.

"Ok then. I was able to do that, now I have three doors here. My mind has to be clear to find the door but the fear inside me is making it harder to find out which door it is. I'm not sure if I can face it." Sakura's own fears where starting to rise again.

The fear of what was waiting for her behind the two doors, pain and suffering of her body, or pain and suffering her mind. Her mind and heart were racing uncontrollably. She wasn't sure if she could do this, in fact, she was positive she couldn't do it. Her fear was keeping her from doing it. Her uncomfortable feelings of being exposed like this were surfacing again. And in her heart was still thinking of the words she had said last night began to be heard again.

"No, I have to clear my mind of everything that is clouding my judgment." Sakura said defiantly. She closed her eyes, envisioning her fears that confronted her. She envisioned the fear of being seen in this state.

"My body is perfect in the eyes of many. And those that try to take a peak without my consent, I will crush them into oblivion Naruto included."

Sakura envisioned the fear of facing her guilty personality. She saw her fear of facing her past and the years she spent belittling Naruto. She saw the fear of not being able to tell him she loved him with rejection on her mind.

"I do not fear rejection, I do not fear guilt. The past is the past, the present is the present and the future is the future. It has made me stronger and it is meant to be between us."

Sakura envisioned the fear of facing unbearable pain. She saw the fear of being tortured, of being stabbed by sword and kunai. She saw the fear of losing the ones she loved the most. She saw the fear of losing Naruto, the fear of never holding him again.

"I will not lose the ones I love, I will not lose the one I love the most. I will not lose Naruto, I will always be by his side."

Her mind was clear now. She was confident once more, she knew she was ready and she knew that no matter what door she picked, she would face the imagines head on. Opening her eyes again, she looked at the doors, beginning to sense which one was the door she needed to find her way back to the real world. She look at the door to her left and began to focus on it.

"I can't sense anything from that door." Sakura said to herself turning to the next door. "Nor that one." She turned her head again to face the final door, but was dismayed after just a couple of moments. "I can't sense anything from there either. What in the world is going on? If I can't sense them then I can't find the right door!" Sakura started turning her head between each door, starting to worry.

"What was Naruto trying to explain to me by sensing out the doors? I can't even sense anything from them using my chakra!" Sakura exclaimed in anger and worry. "What am I going to do? What if I open one and it turns out to be the wrong one? Wait, wait!" Sakura breathed in deep and calmed herself quickly. "No, if I become scared again, then I definitely won't be able to find my way out of here. I just have to think."

Sakura stood there for a few minutes, contemplating what Naruto had said.

"_The only way you can find your way out of there is if you have no fear, no worry and you are one hundred percent positive that you know which one it is. You have to feel out the doorway, you have to know which one it is."_

"If I have no fear, no worry. But I don't know which one it is, thus I can't be positive which one it is." Sakura played the words back in her head again. She then began to listen to the second phrase of his statement.

"_You have to feel out the doorway, you have to know which one it is."_

"I have to _feel _out the doorway. Does that mean to touch it?" Sakura asked herself. "No, that's too easy. What could he mean?" Sakura's thoughts raced through her head for a few more minutes until she found the answer she thought was best.

"It has to mean that I have to trust my instincts. There isn't any other way." Sakura said to herself. "Just trust my instincts." Sakura closed her eyes and let her body take over. Without realizing it, her body began to move of its own accord, her legs moving her to one of the doors. She thought that she would begin to have fear instilled in her heart again, but surprisingly she found herself very calm. Eventually, her legs came to a stop.

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was face to face with the first door that she had focused her chakra on. If this was the door then she was going to open it before fear showed its head again. She grasped the door handle.

"I know that you are the doorway I'm looking for!" Sakura shouted as she turned the handle and yanked the door open, revealing the long hallway Naruto had told her about. She entered it, unafraid of what would be inside and began to trek along. Not even five steps in, Sakura was surrounded by images of her past happy childhood memories.

"Why is it showing me….wait, these are my happy memories." Sakura stated as she continued to walk down the hallway. As she moved forward, the images of her memories began to change as she saw herself just a few years ago, being friends with Naruto and Sasuke, going on missions, her training with Tsunade which surprised her quite a bit.

"And here I thought those were nightmarish memories." Sakura laughed. "I guess not."

The images continued to change to her most recent ones, ones of Naruto returning, seeing his smile. The days they spent together that were oh so rare nowadays. The ones of them sparring in the training grounds, or sitting by the river and listening to him simply talk while she smiled at his tales grandeur.

"I hope we can make more memories like that." Sakura said as she grinned at the sight. The images that appeared next however made her wonder and smile even more. They were clearly images from her possible future, or maybe it was her future. They featured her and Naruto walking along a pathway holding hands while others saw them kissing passionately under the trees. They were much older than the present, Naruto's hair was grown out even more, his body taller and stronger. He even had a little goatee on his chin.

"That's looks really good on him." Sakura giggled as she continued to walk. The images that replaced those were off in the distant future, picturing her and Naruto standing in front of a house with two children, a boy and girl in their arms. He stood a head taller than her, smiling as he held their daughter in his arms while she held their son. Sakura almost wept tears at the sight before her. Their future looked so bright, even if this was only a possible future. The thought was enough to make Sakura leap in joy, but she held herself as she reached the end of the hallway and saw another door waiting for her. She didn't waste any time as she opened the door to find her body waiting for her. She reached out and touched it and all vision faded.

Sakura opened her eyes to find that she was back in her real body and that the world around her returned to her as well. She felt the presence of Naruto still next to her.

"Hmm, only two minutes. That's something that you'll always have over me Sakura." Naruto said grinning. Sakura did her best to keep herself in control of her emotions.

"Two minutes? It felt like an hour to me." Sakura replied back, still in her stance.

"That's how it is sometimes, but then again, I didn't do it nearly that fast on my first try after I defeated the Kyuubi. You're definitely the better student than I was Sakura seeing you progress so well. Now that you've mastered that particular mediation, you can withstand that waterfall." Naruto replied. Something then hit Sakura.

"Wait a minute. How did you know it was only two minutes? I knew that you weren't looking at me while was in this state since you were in the same stance. WERE YOU PEAKING AT ME WHILE I WAS NAKED?" Sakura shouted, shooting up, ready to pounce on Naruto.

"No, I could sense your chakra change to that of calm, that your body was relaxed." Naruto replied, standing as well. "I told you that you were in for a surprise. And besides, it's not like I haven't envisioned you that way before." Naruto added calmly.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura shouted as she lunged to knock the living day lights out of him, only for Naruto to avoid her fist in a split second. "GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HIT YOU!"

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm not that stupid. And my speed is the one thing I won't teach you. If I ever did, you'd kill me in a heartbeat." Naruto laughed. Sakura sighed in anger and defeat.

"Yeah, I would." Sakura replied seemingly angered but in reality, giddy at the thought of what Naruto just said, giving her more optimism to tell him how she felt, but not now.

'_At least he thinks of me still.'_

Naruto meanwhile was happy to see that fire back in Sakura's eyes.

'_It's good to see her like this again. More lively, filled with more energy. Tsunade had told me she had been depressed for quite sometime but my training seems to be paying off. And it was pretty funny to see her reaction.'_

Naruto's thoughts were torn away due to Sakura's voice.

"So what's next Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, that depends, if you feel like you're up to it, we can save the waterfall for later and focus on the Rasengan if you'd like." Naruto replied.

'_Now is where we'll see if she is truly focused. It takes absolute concentration to achieve this jutsu and for her to learn it quickly, all thoughts of anything else must be pushed away. That is if she wants to.'_

Sakura was still concerned with the waterfall. Thinking it would be easier, she took the obvious choice in her mind.

"The Rasengan." she simply said.

'_Perfect.' _Naruto thought.

"Very well then. If you want to begin that, then I will do that for you. But first, I want you to meditate for one more hour, nothing serious, simple basic mediation. That way it calms your mind and body for this." Naruto explained.

"Hai." Sakura said as she went back to her stance and began to meditate again as Naruto walk away. Anko's snakes relayed the conversation to her.

'_I better inform Lord Hokage of this quick. I only have an hour to spare.'_ Anko thought as she leapt off to Tsunade again.

* * *

"What do you have to report now Anko?" Tsunade asked as she shuffled important charts to the side of her desk.

"Please forgive me Lord Hokage if my visit is short but I only have an hour to spare. Apparently Sakura's strength has increased with rest. At just fifty percent chakra levels she created around seventy-five clones."Anko replied as she knelt in the window sill.

"Well, that's definitely a good sign. Is there anything else?" Tsunade simply asked, not moving from her seat, nor facing Anko.

"Naruto has also trained her in the art of meditation that he uses to help his mind stay calm which he said will help her master the Rasengan, which he is going to teach her next." Anko replied. "I'm sorry my Lord, but I have to head back now to set up my surveillance again. It takes at least half an hour if I'm hiding my chakra levels."

"It's fine Anko. Dismissed." Tsunade replied.

"Hai." Anko said as she leapt out back to the training grounds again. Naruto's actions seemed to strike a cord with Tsunade and made her raise some questions to herself.

'_Hmm, why is Naruto allowing her to attempt the Rasengan now instead of making Sakura master the waterfall first? Perhaps he is showing her that to complete the Rasengan so quickly that you have to have a clear mind. I do remember him telling me that it required that for him to master it perfectly. So he's putting her in potential danger to show her that she must have a clear mind. This could actually work in Naruto's favor. Typical of that shinobi.' _Tsunade laughed the thought.

"Guess he doesn't have a choice if he wants to complete this training in just four more days." Tsunade said to herself as she began to work on those charts again, looking forward to the following days ahead and what they would bring.

**A/N: Ok then, to people who think that the story doesn't have enough action and this isn't to just one person but the general reader, I understand the frustration that there isn't enough fighting, but remember that this story builds up certain points and also is more of the inner workings of the mind and what someone can for another. Trust me, there will be action but I see this story in three parts. The first is of course Sakura's training. The second will be Naruto's sessions with Kakashi and Shikamaru and the third will be more fighting in mind. This is subject to change of course if I find a better story line to go with it. But remember this, it's not so much about fighting as some think but more about the journey at hand. I hope this clears up any confusion for anyone. Now the second thing I will explain is that some may be thinking why I'm writing this as it is. Well I felt it was time to try a little uniqueness to my story telling and I decided to go ahead for the mental side of stories, something I have yet to do. Well, I'll go ahead and stop with this note for now, but expect another one like it in chapter 10. Reviews are always welcome. Hope your still enjoying.**


	6. Conflicting Energies and Revelations

"_**Even when are at the highest level of confidence, the tides of failure may rise to bring us back down into the depths of darkness."**_

**Conflicting Energies and Revelations**

"Alright then Sakura. Here's how we're going to get you start on forming the Rasengan." Naruto stated as he took out a scroll from his pouch, releasing the seal on it. Out of the seal came numerous rubber balls similar to what Naruto used to start his own training many years ago. "Here, catch one of these." Naruto said as he tossed one to Sakura who let the ball fall into her palms.

"What….what am I supposed to do with this?" Sakura asked him as she examined the sphere, awaiting his answer.

"You are going to do the same thing that I learned years ago. What you need to do is focus the chakra in your system into the ball and mold it so that it will circle amongst itself, as our Earth revolves on an axis, so most the chakra inside you. Now before hand, you wouldn't have been able to do this, but now that you've unlocked your inner chakra, you should be able to form one once practiced enough." Naruto explained.

"So that's all I have to do?" Sakura asked, uneasy at the supposed simplicity of the task at hand.

"More or less. For you, I imagine it'll be easier for you since you have greater chakra control then I do. But, let me warn you, you must have absolute control. You have to focus on the chakra one hundred percent until you can form it at will. That means no thoughts of anyone or anything else." Naruto added.

Sakura nodded.

"It takes months, perhaps years, for some to master this technique and even then it may be impossible. Seeing as my father, Jiraiya and myself are the only known users of this jutsu, we can't be sure. I am also the only one to have truly mastered the jutsu, but that doesn't mean that you can't either." Naruto continued.

Sakura nodded in understanding and admiration that Naruto believed that she could learn what he knew.

"Once you've learned to mold it correctly, you'll be able to form it without even thinking of it. But for now, you have to know how to form it by doing this first. Now then, go ahead and start focusing on doing that. I'll be over here working on my Taijutsu while you work with that." Naruto finished as he turned and walked over to the training post on the far side of the field.

"Hai, Naruto" Sakura replied as she moved over to the pile of rubber balls and took a seat next to them. Taking one of them in her right hand, she prodded it with her finger tips for a few minutes as she mused over how she could start with this, while at the same time trying to clear her mind of all thoughts that basically involved nothing but Naruto.

'_Alright, let's begin.'_ Sakura began to focus her chakra into the ball, trying to use the chakra points in her fingertips to try and turn, shape and mold the sphere that she desired. The feeling of her new chakra overflowed her hand. She had never felt an intense form of chakra like this in her life as she attempted to control it in her hands. She was the one that was bending the shape of it, her will was dictating what was happening. She felt like it would be done on the first…..

"POP!" Went the ball as the air disbursed out of it, the air being forced through a tiny hole that had ruptured on the surface. Sakura stared at it as if it was mocking her.

"What, what happened?" Sakura asked herself as she looked at the ball before throwing it aside. "Was I too confident, or was I focusing too much on actually molding it to how I wanted it?" Sakura picked another ball from the pile. "No, it can't be bad to focus too much can it? No, I must be nuts to think that."

Sakura began to focus her chakra into the ball again, trying her best to shape it and create the sphere she desired. She thought that it was going to work this time, as it held much longer than the last one. It felt right, it felt perfect, it felt…..

"POP!"

….flat. Growling, she tossed that one aside as well and picked up another. She began to focus her chakra again, only for it to pop a few moments later. Now she was becoming angry. If she had such strength now, why couldn't she form this with the type of chakra control she possessed? She grabbed another, focused her chakra, and it popped as the previous three before it.

Naruto heard the continuous pops as he moved his arms and legs in intertwining movements of each other, moving at high rates of speed that were on par, or almost on par with Lee's abilities, at least when he was using his Jinchuriki abilities to increase his speed. Unfortunately, that would in turn would cause Lee to challenge Naruto every other day to a match.

'_She must be starting to become frustrated. It hurts me to say this, but that's a good thing. She can't get too confident with herself. If she does, she won't be able to master it. Even with all that strength, it doesn't mean anything unless she has control of it. That's the Ying and Yang of this process, and hopefully she figures that out.'_

Sakura was becoming more and more frustrated now. What was wrong with her? She had all this strength, all this power and yet she couldn't even form something as simple as this. It was supposed to be simple, but yet here she was unable to do it. Shouldn't she be able to control her chakra better than this? She grabbed another ball and focused on the chakra again, and once more it popped. Shouting in frustration, she threw the flat ball to the ground and ran over to one of the trees and used a super chakra enhanced punch to destroy it, or so she thought.

"OWWW!" Sakura screamed in pain as she pulled her left hand back, using her right one's finger tips to rub and sooth away the pain that she was experiencing. "What the fuck? Now I can't even destroy a damned tree!" Sakura growled loudly.

Naruto heard her scream and stopped his Taijutsu sessions. He wasn't sure if he should help her or not. His heart was conflicting with his mind as to help her. His heart wanted to, he loved her, he cared for her. But his mind, he knew that she had to learn on her own, or at least, as much as he hated the word, suffer in order for him to speak his advice.

'_She has to realize that strength is nothing without control. I have to let her go through this a little more before I can say what needs to be said. I'm sorry that you have to be put through this Sakura, but you really should have done the mediation training before hand. You could have mastered the first stage of the Rasengan in one attempt had you done it, especially with your type of excellent chakra control. Now you must take the hard way of this path.' _Naruto thought as he sat against one of the posts, as a smile crossed his face.

'_But it will make you stronger.'_

Sakura sat on the ground near the rubber balls, her knees up to her chest as she crossed her arms over them. She felt dejected, as though everything had been for nothing, forgetting everything she had realized, all that she actually had accomplished. Two hours had only passed and yet she had already given up. The fact that she had all this strength didn't mean anything. She couldn't even control that chakra to form this jutsu.

'_So has it all been for nothing? Did I obtain all this strength just to see that I can't finish the training through? I guess it was really foolish to think that I could finish this.' _Sakura thought as she felt herself falling back into the state of depression that she was in a few days ago. She sat there, looking at the flattened rubber balls that she had failed to use to her will, knowing that they were silently mocking her.

'_So this is how I end my career as a shinobi huh? As a failure again? As nothing more than a nuance to Naruto? Some friend I turned out to be, I guess I'll never be able to tell him how I feel. He'll just reject me.' _Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a hand placed on her shoulder, saving her from shedding tears. She turned her head to see the person of her own affections.

"Naruto?" She asked, hiding her sniffles from him. Naruto smiled, sitting next to her. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Naruto, I understand if you don't want to train me anymore. Just look at what I couldn't do. I couldn't even destroy a tree like I usual."

'_My senses were correct. She has suffered more than I expected. How could she fall back into this depression so quickly? Shit, I may have let it go on too long.'_

"Sakura, what makes you think I'd stop training you? I wouldn't abandon you like this, you know that I care for you deeply." Naruto replied, placing his hand on her back and smoothed it back and down her back to comfort her.

"But I can't even get this right." Sakura replied, enjoying the feeling of his hand as it caressed her back.

"It's only been two hours Sakura. It takes more than that to learn this jutsu." Naruto reminded her, even though he knew it should only have taken her five minutes at the most to master. "I know that you can do this Sakura."

"But that's just the thing, I'm not so sure if I can. You said the Rasengan takes one hundred percent concentration at the beginning, but I can't do that for some reason. All the mediation lessons, they don't seem to be applying here." Sakura explained to him.

"Well then, can you explain what it might me that is causing this?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answers, or at least most of them.

"I…." Sakura hesitated as she held back to the urge to reveal what she thought might be the problem.

'_If only what he was doing wasn't so relaxing!'_

"I don't know what it is. First I thought I could do it, then I started to try focusing my chakra into it. But then it popped and so I just kept trying again and again and I finally lost it and tried punching that tree, but there was no power behind it and….and…and…."

"Woah, calm down Sakura, breathe, breathe." Naruto instructed. Sakura stopped and took a deep breathe, realizing just now how much air she needed. "Listen, I know what's happening to you."

"What….what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you said that you began to focus your chakra into the rubber balls right?" Naruto asked her. Sakura nodded to him confirming his suspicions. "Well then, that's where your problems start."

Sakura looked at him confused. Naruto removed his hand from her back, whom Sakura instantly missed the feeling of warmth it had brought. Naruto shifted his way to sit in front of her, crossing his legs.

"I'll explain what's going on with you Sakura. Now, you say that you have your thoughts completely cleared right?" Naruto asked her. Sakura nodded.

"Y…yes.."

"Well, it may seem that way, but it actually goes deeper than that. While it may appear that your thoughts are clear, you actually still have thoughts in your subconscious that linger. Thoughts of love, confusion, fear, anything you can think of. You are focusing you chakra to form the sphere right?"

Sakura nodded again.

"Well then, that's where it starts. You are subconsciously thinking about focusing the chakra. It's not like focusing your chakra into a Shadow Clone or one of your super human punches. You have to not focus, but at the same time focus your chakra. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sakura dumbly shook her head 'no'.

"Well, let me try to explain it a different way. You know that you walk without thinking about right? Well the same principle applies to this jutsu. You have to know how to form it without even thinking about it. There is no hand sign that focus the chakra into a sphere, it comes from the minds learning capability to form it without thinking."

'_Then why didn't you say that you sexy bastard?' _Sakura thought angrily, her inner pervert releasing a bit of what she wanted. She decided to not press her luck further on the matter, and nodded her head.

"When you started to become frustrated, you began to lose control of it and your own chakra enhanced punches. That loss of control made it impossible for you to punch that tree into oblivion. But it's more than that. Like I said earlier, any subconscious thoughts that linger also will make impossible for you to form it without trouble."

'_Damn it, that means that my feelings may still be in the way.'_

"But that doesn't mean you haven't learned anything. Through those two hours of practicing your mind has started to learn how to form it without thinking. It's just a matter of losing any inner thoughts that are there, that's why I wanted for you finish the mediation sessions." Naruto assured her. "It's the concept of Ying and Yang. You have all the strength you can have, but you can't have that without control. You have all the strength pushing you to wanting it to be complete, but it is in conflict with your control. Only when you have balance can you achieve the Rasengan."

"So what do want me to do?" Sakura asked him.

"I want you to do some basic mediation and think of what inner thoughts might be causing your mind to not be focusing properly. What ever those may be, you need to resolve them before you can finish the Rasengan." Naruto advised her. Sakura almost sank into the ground.

'_Then that means, it means then I have to tell Naruto how I feel. I know that's it. I know there's other things too, but I know I can resolve those, but this one….I have to tell him.'_

"So, I want you to go ahead and start thinking now. When you're ready, I want you to see me so we can start again." Naruto instructed as he rose up and walked over to the training post again. Sakura watched him walk away, knowing that she had herself a revelation waiting for him and her.

'_How am I going to tell him? Do I want to be blunt with him or do I want to slowly ease it towards him? No, I need to think of everything else first that I may have issues with before I focus on that.' _Sakura sighed as she took her mediation position.

She began to look at her life and everything that she could think of that had haunted her for years. The first was her forehead and the taunting it brought with it. The friendship it developed between her and Ino and then they're eventual rivalry. The kids who would make fun of her only fueled her anger. But looking back on it, Sakura realized that it was indeed a childish thing worry about anymore. She was older now, she no longer had those self-conscious feelings of doubt on her person anymore. She had more than proven that she was beautiful to many, including Naruto. Now she reaffirmed it within herself and brought it peace to pass by.

Sakura next looked at the way she had been raised in the Academy, the way she had followed Sasuke as the other fan girls instead of becoming independent. The way she treated Naruto, the fact that she was so stuck up. Looking at as she had with her forehead, that was in the past and it could not be changed. They were children back then, they were all older and that no longer mattered. It may have been how she was raised, but it was not who she was. This was brought to peace as well.

Sakura spent the next few hours exploring her inner self, looking for everything that disturbed her, from her most disliked foods to the selection of clothes she chose, to her self image again. She made sure that every last possible thing that was bothering her was made to peace with her. All but one thing that she knew that she could not think out but would have to be heard. The sun began to set as she opened her eyes again.

'_Just one thing left. Then, hopefully, I can make peace with it and hopefully move forward with Naruto at my side and me by his.'_

Sakura stood up and brushed herself off. Turning to see Naruto sleeping on the training post, she began to move her legs forward, her heart remaining calm for now. The thoughts however racing her head began to fly left and right as to what everything could happen, but that didn't matter. She had to do this in order to clear her mind, but there was a troubling thought looming as well.

'_What happens if he rejects me? It's not only that I won't be able to stand next to him as more than a friend but what if that also buts more subconscious thoughts in my mind. That means I won't be able to finish this, I know it because that would weigh on my heart. Oh my god, it's worse than I could have imagined.'_

Sakura's heart sank.

'_I can't live without him. I….I just can't'_

She was next to Naruto before she knew it.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked him, shaking his shoulder. "Naruto, wake up. I'm ready." Naruto's head turned, groaning as he opened his.

"Uhhhh…..you said….you said you were ready Sakura?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sakura wondered if she was.

"Yes, but I'm not fully ready. I meant that I was ready to talk to you." Sakura said without revealing her feelings just yet. Naruto tilted his head at her, still dizzy from waking up.

"What….what do you mean 'ready to talk to you'?" Naruto asked her.

"It has to do with resolving my inner thoughts, so that I can finish this training." Sakura explained, taking a seat next to him. "It has to do with us."

Realization began to set in on Naruto. He knew what she was getting at, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it. He still had his doubts after what she had said in the snow months ago, but if it meant helping her clear her thoughts, then he had no choice.

"Ok…" Naruto replied, playing it off as if confused. Sakura however knew that he wasn't that naïve and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Naruto, you know what this is about. Don't seem as if you don't." Sakura told him, grasping his shoulders. Naruto looked her back in the eye as well and nodded.

"Guess the training is good if you can sense that. Alright then, but you have to understand why I really don't want to discuss this at the moment. But…." Naruto sighed. "If it will clear your mind then we really don't have a choice do we?"

'_If it clears my mind.'_

"No, I really don't." Sakura replied, releasing his shoulders and placing her hands in her lap. "Look Naruto, I know that our relationship has always been….complicated."

"I underst….."

"Please Naruto, just let me speak." Sakura asked of him, looking into his eyes again. Naruto nodded that he would be silent. Sakura smiled gently. "Thank you Naruto." Sakura breathed deeply before continuing. "We've haven't always been the closest of friends and part of that is because of how we were raised. We both grew up in different settings. You, always the hated face of the village for no reason other than fear. And me, the little girl whose parents were overprotective of their daughter."

Naruto simply listened to her, wafting for her to continue.

"The fact that the Academy children of our generation were immature, who didn't know how to accept people for who they are, me included. That I fawned over something at such a young age, something that everyone else wanted when I could've have something more special than that."

Naruto understood that she talking of Sasuke.

"The fact that I denied what my heart was telling be for so long. That I couldn't see it before me or rather I was too afraid to accept it. Or maybe I felt I didn't deserve it….I….I…."

"Sakura, just stop please. I know what you're getting at, and if you're going to say anything or going to play with my emotions again, then don't say anything. I've had enough of that for my life and I don't want that for myself anymore." Naruto told her as he turned away from her, continuing with his plan.

'_This may hurt her, but it has to be done.'_

Sakura expected this from him.

"Naruto please listen to me, I know what I did was wrong, but do you have any idea what I was going through?" Sakura asked and immediately regretted that she did. Naruto pulled a one eighty and face her, fire in his eyes.

"What you were going through? What about what I was going through? The fact that I was killing myself to get Sasuke back, the inner turmoil I faced every day." Naruto told her, trying his best to make sure it was believable.

"I know that Naruto, but I was going through the same thing! I was conflicted too, I wanted Sasuke back, but not if it meant losing you. That's when my thoughts became clouded, when I realized that I was no longer a deserving teammate or friend, but I'm trying to make up for it now. So please, just let me explain." Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, go on." Naruto faked his anger. Sakura sighed in relief.

"I have never felt this low before Naruto. I felt as though I truly could do nothing for you or for that matter anyone else as a shinobi. Even with all my training under Tsunade, it didn't seem to matter, I was a failure in my own mind." Sakura paused before continuing.

"Just when I was about give up, you offered to train me, something that years ago, I would have laughed at. And now look at me, I'm the one that goes from calling you Dead-Last, to me becoming that title. Yet here I am, gaining unimaginable strength, beginning to wonder if I can be a shinobi again, but when it comes to the ultimate test, I fail at it. Now I feel as though I'm not worry to be your friend nor do I feel that I can accept anymore training from you."

Naruto wanted to tell her otherwise but he better than to speak before she was finished.

"I spent that last months trying to see why I felt so low, and it didn't become clear to me until just yesterday. But my heart held me back from saying anything. Your words, where you said that you had horrific nightmares, it showed itself to me when you slept. You thrashed around, groaning and screaming in your sleep."

Naruto couldn't remember any of that.

"You were in so much pain and I tried to heal you, but my chakra wasn't helping. Then I thought of the only thing that could help. Someone had to be there to hold you and I was the only one that could help you."

'_Definitely don't remember any of that happening, but I did feel strange that morning. Like I had hurt someone.'_

"I held you to my body as you thrashed, taking your blows, in the hopes that you would find solace from your nightmares, and you did. Because of what I did, you found peace again, even if just for that night, but I also found peace in that I had realized something."

Naruto wasn't sure if he would believe her even if she said the words.

"You told me to look inside myself to see what could be causing me to not be able to perform this jutsu and I've almost had it all completed…..but the last thing that I have to clear my mind of is this. Naruto was shocked as Sakura took his face into her palms. Her eyes glistened in the setting sun.

"Everything I've ever done to hurt you, I will make up to you. Everything I've done that I feel like that I can't help you, I will make up to you. All the time I've wasted chasing after something that wasn't there, I will make it up to you ten fold, even if you don't accept me back." Sakura smiled as she fought back the tears.

"Wha…..what are you saying?" Naruto knew what she was going to say, but he still disbelieved it. Her face coming closer to his, her lips inches away.

"I'm saying that I promise you that I will always be by your side. I'm saying that you no longer have to be alone, that you will always have someone to comfort you. I'm saying that….." Sakura paused, knowing that what she was going to say would forever change them. It was too late to turn back now.

"I love you."

Sakura then closed the remaining gap, crashing her lips onto his, knowing that it would either be something that she would always remember as the greatest thing. Or as the last thing that threw Naruto from her arms. It didn't matter though, she was going to remember it as the greatest thing she ever did and it wouldn't matter what happened. Whatever fears that she had were absolved as she felt strong arms wrap themselves at her waist drawing her body closer to his.

Naruto returned her gesture, falling into the passion that she was giving off. It wasn't a tongue war between the two, nor was it a groping session either. It was simple, yet perfect. Both felt at peace and understood each other through their lips. Before ruining by continuing onward, they separated and looked into each others eyes.

"Sakura…I….I….."

"I know Naruto, I know you have for a long time. Now I share that same feeling. I love you and from the feeling of your arms around me, you still feel the same?" Sakura asked him.

"Of…of course I….I do…." Naruto stuttered.

"And I now that this sudden to you, much like I said months ago. But I'm sure of it this time, I'm no longer conflicted. I know what my heart says and I know that I want to be with you." Sakura blushed as she placed her palm onto his cheek again. Naruto simply sat there, unable to fully process what she had just said.

'_I….I….I never though in my wildest dreams that she would say like this because of training. I thought that she was lying to me when she said that. But…but she's telling the truth now…I can't….I can't believe it.'_

Sakura became nervous as she watched him sit there, no words coming from him. Perhaps he was thinking that she wasn't worthy after all. She quickly began to say something

"Naruto, are…..are you rejecting… me?" She asked, tears about to pour from her eyes. Naruto snapped out of his trace. He smiled at her as he realized that she began to doubt herself again. He decided to have some fun with her.

"It's just that your forehead looks so cute that I just want to kiss it." Naruto replied as he leaned and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"So you don't judge me on my looks? You're not rejecting me?" Sakura asked. Naruto simply laughed.

"Of course not. You look perfect to me, you're personality is something I will never change. You heart and anger are the things that make you unique." Naruto replied as he embraced her. Sakura knew that she would've hit Naruto in the old days if he said something like that, but her new persona made it so that she would never do that unless he really deserved it. Right now, he didn't.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura leaned into his embrace, taking comfort in the warmth that it brought.

"Of course Sakura, but just because of this, don't think your training will be any easier. But for now, we'll take a break from the Rasengan until tomorrow." Naruto warned her. Sakura simply laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Naruto." Sakura replied quietly, letting her head rest on his chest. Sakura felt as though everything was right with world and anything that came their way, she knew the would face it together.

From afar, Anko watched the events unfold, a grin plastering her face.

'_Well, well, well. I guess Naruto finally got the girl he wanted. Wait until Lord Hokage hears about this. I'm sure she'll be most pleased_.'

Anko leapt outward to report to Tsunade once again, eager to see the look on Tsunade's face at the news of the two shinobi finally realizing their feelings.

**A/N: Before anyone goes nuts, remember, I have envisioned this so that Sakura has been conflicted about this for months so don't start getting mad about it. Hope your still enjoying it.**


	7. New Enemies Appear

"_**Obstacles in life can appear out from the farthest corners and hinder a task on its way to competition."**_

**New Enemies Appear**

* * *

A small village miles from the village of Konoha was burning in blames, cries of pain and fear pouring out into the dark sky that was contracting with the bright blames. Civilians were running for their lives as five evil shadows pillaged the town, slaughtering anyone in their path. Using kunai, samurai swords, shuriken, jutsu, anything that was used by shinobi was cutting through the population of the people.

"Well now, this is even more fun than the last place we burned to the ground." said one of the evil identities as she swung her sword across a defenseless middle-aged man. She was clearly a woman to those that heard her as they ran for their lives.

"Eh, I still say the last one was better!" shouted a man as he tossed a kunai at the throat of another civilian who upon closer inspection turned out to be a small child.

"Yeah, but it didn't offer as much loot as this one. We'll be making a nice haul tonight my friends." another man replied as he used a Water jutsu that took the appearance of multiple spears, launching themselves at another innocent soul.

"Oh yeah! I like the idea of that!" replied another of the shinobi, a second woman among their ranks. She used a Fire jutsu to destroy a house which clearly still had people inside.

"Now everyone, don't start forgetting that we need this money to fund our goal. Just finish this village off and find its leader to obtain it." the fifth man, and clearly the leader reminded them of their goal at hand.

"Aw come on! Let us have some fun!" the first woman replied as she slaughtered another woman in her path.

"Yeah, we need to have a little fun at least!" the second man added.

"Don't make me use my forbidden jutsu on you all!" the leader warned them. The four other shinobi recoiled in fear of those words.

"Our apologies my Lord." the all replied in unison. "We shall find the leader immediately."

Moving quickly through the village now, the five shinobi found the main building of the settlement. They leader kicked the door open to find that the leader of the village was kneeling on a floor mat, candles surrounding him and a samurai sword in his hands.

"Why do you this to our village?" the elderly man asked, keeping his eyes remained closed.

"We're here to take your valuables. Money, jewelry and something else that is important to us." the leader replied. "Make this easy on yourself and hand it over to us and we may let you live." The elderly leader simply laughed.

"You've destroyed my village, my home, slaughtered my people, young and old. What you I have to live for?" the old man opened his eyes, lifting his head. "And I know for a fact that your kind wouldn't let me live anyway."

The leader of the five shinobi simply laughed.

"You're right, we wouldn't. So this means that you won't hand over that scroll to us will you?" he asked.

"Yes, and as my final act in life and as leader of this village, I will take my own life." The elder stood to his feet, drawing his sword from its sheath. "But I will take you with me! Fire Style! Ultimate Sacrifice!" the elder shouted as he plunged the sword into the floor which now revealed a seal on it. The resulting plunge caused a massive fireball to erupt from the floor, engulfing the entire building and its occupants. Or so it seemed.

From the rubble that now surrounded the spot where the man once stood, the five shinobi stood inside a chakra contained sphere which protected them from the blast. These people were not ones to be trifled with.

The leader released the shield and kicked the rubble from his feet, chuckling quietly.

"Stubborn old fool. He really thought that would stop us? Guess it doesn't matter, we would've killed him anyway. Now then, spread out and find what we came for." the leader ordered his soldiers of death.

"Hai!" they replied as the began to scourer the building, moving rubble away, trying to find something that indicated what they were looking for.

'_Knowing the type of scroll that they held, it must be somewhere that they didn't expect us to find it.' _the leader thought as he walked slowly, moving his eyes for any sign of something out of place. No sooner had he begun his search however, he found what he was looking for in the ceiling. He smiled evilly.

"There it is! Retrieve it at once!" he ordered. The first woman shinobi leaped up after seeing where her leader pointed towards. After retrieving the scroll, she handed it to her master.

"Here you are my Lord." she said as she knelt before him.

"Very good. Now then, go ahead and look around for anything you may like. I have what I want." he replied.

"Alright!" the second man replied as he found a set of stairs leading to the basement. "Finders keepers!" he shouted as the other ran down after him. The leader of the group meanwhile stayed behind and admired _his _reward.

'_I'm now only three away from releasing the power of a million suns and controlling the world.' _he thought as he laughed quietly to himself. As all this happened, a citizen who thought was thought dead stirred awake, groaning in pain. He saw the destruction and shed tears unsolvable tears, knowing that he had failed to protect his home. But he knew that he had to survive and find help. He quickly remembered the clothes that they were wearing.

"I ha…I have to….reach….Konoha….I have to….warn them of….." he said to himself, leaping up into the trees and moving as fast as he could, ignoring the intense pain.

* * *

Two Jounin guards stood at the gates of Konoha on night watch. Very bored at the lack of excitement were making ideal conversation.

"So she's pretty mad at you huh?" one of them asked as they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Yeah, we haven't had any sex for three weeks. And all I did was take a quick glance at another woman! I've got her sneaking glances at men more times than I can count, but as soon as I take a glance at just one woman's chest and ass, I get the shaft!" the other replied.

"Well, that's why I'm not in a relationship." the first shinobi laughed.

"No, that's because no woman wants you." the second one replied.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll you….wait, who's that coming up to the gate?" the first one replied. The shinobi from the small village was limping towards the gates. Both men quickly spotted his injuries. "Shit! He's injured!" he then added as he and his partner ran out to help him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" the first man asked him. The hurt shinobi was slow to respond.

"It was our…small village….fifty miles away…..we….we were attacked….it was five people….they murdered everyone…..women….children….men….everyone…" he spoke quietly. "Black outfits….with black trench coats…..red sashes across their chests…..red pants and shinobi….sandals….black mask covering their….faces….." the shinobi finally passed out from his wounds.

"Hang on! Quick, get to Lady Hokage and inform her of this now! I'll get him to the hospital! Go!"

"Right!" the second shinobi replied as he took off to warn the Hokage.

Tsunade was walking down the hallway, on her way home after the day's hard work. She wondered how Sakura had faired today as she attempted to master the Rasengan, no doubt learning that it was nothing to be trifled with.

'_Knowing Naruto was watching her, she probably pushed herself to the limit trying to learn it. And she probably still couldn't master it. Still, she has at least two more days to do so.'_

Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted as one of her Jounin ran up to her, running out of breathe as he stopped in front of her.

"Lady Hokage! We have trouble just outside the village, about fifty miles out!" the Jounin said, out of breath and panting.

"Calm down, calm down. What kind of trouble are we talking about here?" Tsunade asked, clearly understanding the situation was not good.

"It's rogue shinobi, they've been attacking villages and murdering the citizens ruthlessly, women, children, men, everyone!" the Jounin spoke quickly catching his breath finally. Tsunade's eyes shot open.

"Who are they? I know you said they're rogue shinobi but what types of elements did they use, earth, wind, fire, what kind?" Tsunade asked him, eager to get answers before gathering her own shinobi to quell the situation.

"It's….it's all kinds of elements my Lord. Different types of shinobi from different villages, similar to Akatsuki. According to the man who made it here with his life intact, they wore black outfits with dark red pants and shinobi sandals, long trench coats covering most of their bodies. They also wore red sashes diagonally across their chest as well as black masks that hid their faces." the Jounin replied. Tsunade's heart almost stopped.

"How many of them were there? Does the man remember?" Tsunade asked frantically.

"He said he couldn't remember entirely, but….but he said that there were only five." the Jounin answered. Tsunade became white as a ghost.

'_No, it can't….it can't be…..NO! NO! NO! Who has brought them back? It's been twenty-five years since they disappeared, why have they returned now? FUCK!' _Tsunade raced inside her mind.

"Damn it! Do we really have another Akatsuki on our hands?" Tsunade threw herself around, grabbing her temples.

"I don't believe so ma'am, it just seems they're doing it for the fun of it and to steal the villages' money." the Jounin replied.

"I know that's what they're doing! It's because I know who they are!" Tsunade shouted back at the Jounin who recoiled in fear of the Hokage's wrath. "Damn them, why have they reappeared after so long? I thought they had all perished twenty-five years ago! Shit! SHIZUNE!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune came running from one of the rooms along the hallway. "I heard everything, what do you need?"

"Where's Anko? I know she was supposed to report tonight on Sakura's progress. I need her here now!" Tsunade replied running back to her office, Shizune running along side her.

"She hasn't reported back yet but she should be along anytime now." Shizune replied.

"Damn it! I need her here…" Tsunade shouted as she opened her door a revealed the person she needed to see in her window. "Anko!"

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Anko asked her, wondering what was causing Tsunade to be so hostile.

"There isn't time to explain. Get Naruto and Sakura back here now, we have a situation that requires them to be here! Well what are you waiting for? Get them back here now!" Tsunade shouted as her temper began to sky rocket.

"Hai my Lady!" Anko replied, jumping from the window and returning to the training grounds. Tsunade pinched her brow in frustration, taking a seat on her chair.

"FUCK!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Tsunade!" Shizune responded at the language her master was using. She had done it before, but not to this extent.

"I'm sorry Shizune, but this isn't just a every day kind of thing. This is serious, these men and women are not meant to be messed with. I thought they no longer existed but they're back. Why now? Who has resurrected them?"

"Who are you speaking of Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Shi-Ryu." Tsunade replied quietly.

"Death….Death Dragon?" Shizune asked, her voice clearly quivering in fear at the name.

"Yes, and if I am right, this may be the worst threat that Naruto has ever faced." Tsunade responded. "They are more ruthless than Orochimaru, more ruthless than Madara or Sasuke. They show no absolute fear. They are the ultimate enemy and Naruto I believe is the only person that can defeat them."

"So what do we do know?" Shizune asked. Tsunade sighed, her thoughts racing.

"We have to wait for Naruto and Sakura. I also want you to send shinobi to retrieve Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji! We don't have time to waste! Go now!" Tsunade instructed. Shizune didn't even reply as she stormed out of the office, racing to get the three shinobi in question. Tsunade took her seat tried her best to calm herself.

'_I had intended for Naruto to take a simple test to prove his worth to everyone once more. I guess the gates of destiny had other ideas for him to prove his worth. He's our only hope now.'_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had set up their campsite again but decided that it was better to simply go ahead and place it outside on the spot that they had spent working with the Rasengan. The only exception of anything being different was that there was one less sleeping bag present. Since there official relationship had begun, they automatically felt that separate sleeping bags were not required between them, not to mention Sakura had already shown she was more than ready for those nights of sleeping next to him.

Both sat against the training while watching the fire crackle and holding each other in tender embrace. Sakura was resting her head against his shoulder while he held her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body. There hadn't been much talk between the two of them since Sakura had shown Naruto how she felt, but then again, there really didn't need to be. They had spent years developing their bond so no words were needed to understand how the other felt.

Sakura lifted her head to gaze at the stars who like last night, had appeared to be shining brighter in celebration of their love. To imagine, that she would've felt this way now. Four years ago she would've punch him across the village just for even thinking of that. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

'_To think that five days ago, I didn't even know that I held this kind of passion for him or that I would have this kind of strength. I don't know how else I can thank you Naruto but to always be by your side and always love you.'_

Naruto looked down to see Sakura staring into the sky and took an opportunity to steal a kiss from his lover. Leaning down, he shocked Sakura as he planted his lips on to hers. Sakura was surprised by how bold he was being right now, but she loved that about him. He always could surprise her in new ways. Reaching her hand up to caress his cheek, she returned it with an intense passion. This was something she could get used to. She released her lips from his and starred into his eyes.

"So…what do you think we should do after we're finished with my training? Do you think that we should move fast or take our relationship slow?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm not sure Sakura. I can understand that moving too fast could be a bad thing for us but since we've known each other for so long, we could move fast. But what type of fast are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

'_Even with his maturity, he still acts like a little kid.' _Sakura giggled to herself. Naruto saw that and instantly frowned up.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Naruto asked a little annoyed. Sakura saw his expression and only laughed more. "What?" he asked again.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto, just seeing that goofy, naïve side of yours makes me smile and laugh." Sakura explained. Naruto's expression lighten up at her words of comfort.

"Oh….well, I try to be mature Sakura but it is hard sometimes to contain my natural self. Remember that I told you I get that from my mom." Naruto reminded her.

"And that's what makes you who you are. So don't try to hide it, I know you've been doing that lately. Don't forget who you are, don't forget that wonderful, goofy, naïve person you are." Sakura replied as she kissed his forehead.

"Ok then, I'll make sure to give you that old natured self you know and love." Naruto laughed the way only he could.

"Good, and as for how fast we move in the relationship, I think we'll now if it's right and if it's not." Sakura reassured him. Naruto smiled at her words.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto then kissed her again, more passion involved then the last one. Sakura returned it with the same force and heat he gave off. She could definitely get used to moments like this.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Anko yelled as she landed in front of them.

And the interruptions where moments she could easily hate. Guess they would have to finish this little 'session' later.

"Sorry to break up your little make out session but the Hokage needs to see you immediately. I hate to say this Sakura, but your training will have to be cut short until this matter is attend to." Anko instructed them.

'_No! I was so close to finishing my training! Damn it!'_

"What's the situation Anko?" Naruto asked while helping Sakura to her feet.

"I don't know, but all I know is that you have to move it now. She is in a very upset state right now and I doubt it's because she ran out of sake. Now move it!" Anko shouted. Naruto and Sakura didn't waste any time clearing of the campsite then sealing it away inside one of Naruto's scrolls. Once the fire was out, they moved out, thoughts racing inside each others minds.

'_What has Tsunade so emotional that it requires us to see her so late at night? Damn it! I didn't even get a chance to finish Sakura's training! But this can't be good if Tsunade says it's urgent. Does it mean that…he couldn't have survived, he just couldn't have. Damn it! If he did, I'll make sure to finish him off this time!' _Naruto thought angrily.

'_We were so close to finishing my training, but something like this can't be good if Tsunade is wanting to see us so late. But it hurts me now too. Naruto and I are finally together but now we have to suddenly go out another mission? No, this is more important if it Tsunade is going nuts' _Sakura thought as something else came to her as well_. 'But does that mean there is anyway that…..no….he couldn't have survived.' _Sakura thought in worry.

* * *

"Lady Hokage, what's the situation at the moment?" Kakashi asked as he and Shikamaru entered the office. Shikamaru looked annoyed as ever.

"What a drag….being called out…."

"Shut it now! If you didn't want to be here you wouldn't be a shinobi." Tsunade shouted at the cloud watcher. Shikamaru didn't seem phased though by her voice.

"I'm here aren't I?" Shikamaru responded calmly.

"This is no laughing matter damn it! We have a serious problem on our hands here!" Tsunade shouted again, standing from her seat, running over to Shikamaru and grabbing him by his collar. "If you don't get that through your skull, I will personally se that you will suffer at my hand! Got it?"

Shikamaru became white as a ghost at the strength of the Hokage. He realized that it was best to not test her patience.

"I'm sorry…..Lady Hokage." Shikamaru apologized, still frightened to death.

"Good now where are the other three?" Tsunade asked as he released her hold on Shikamaru.

"I'm here." Neji replied as he landed in one of the window sills, surprising everyone.

"Us too." Naruto added as he, Sakura and Anko landed on the other window sills. "What's the situation?"

Tsunade wasn't no time in answering everyone.

"It's a grave one Naruto and one I don't have much time to explain on. We've just received word from a survivor from the attack on a village just fifty miles outside of Konoha that five, possibly six rogue shinobi are laying waste to the country side." Tsunade replied.

"So do we know who they are exactly?" Kakashi asked, placing his hands into his pockets.

"No, no one here knows of them unless they have read them in the history books or were around the time of their destruction. That's why it's hard to believe that they have returned." Tsunade replied, shifting towards her seat. Naruto's heart began to race.

"Who is it?" he asked, wanting to know everything possible. Tsunade looked at him with serious eyes.

"Shi-Ryu." Tsunade replied, her voice filled with intense fire. Kakashi and Anko's eyes shot open at the words, not wanting to believe them. The younger shinobi saw this and could only wonder what had them so worried, two of the top shinobi in Konoha.

"Did….did you say….Shi-Ryu? Death Dragon?" Anko asked, hoping she had misheard the Hokage. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I didn't, as much as I wish I did. But it seems they have returned, or at least I hope they haven't." Tsunade replied.

"Who is Shi-Ryu sensei?" Sakura asked her master. Tsunade looked away to the night sky, thinking of past events that to this day haunted her dreams.

"Thirty years ago, they were considered the most dangerous group shinobi to roam the land, more powerful than the Akatsuki." Tsunade explained, her words resonating inside the minds of everyone.

'_More…more powerful then Akatsuki….it can't be…..' _Naruto thought to himself.

"They are the kind of people that made Akatsuki look like nothing. They killed everyone that stood in they way of their goal, women, children, men….everyone. They were able to have fun with what they did, but they did it efficiently." Tsunade continued, everyone becoming more fearful by the minute.

'_What kind of people are they?' _Sakura asked herself in her thoughts.

"They seemed to do nothing but pillage and murder for fun, but their leader had other plans in store for their….'successes'." Tsunade added in.

"What….what did he want?" Naruto asked, lowering his head in thought, horrible images coming to his mind, his anger increasing.

"He wanted to obtain unlimited power, more power than anyone could possibly imagine. It was said there were six scrolls that villages held that lead to that power and he began to destroy those villages in search of them. However, they were very hard to locate and so he was stalled for quite sometime. He was said to have found only two of the scrolls before…." Tsunade paused.

"Before what?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Before they simply disappeared." Kakashi answered for him. "Five years after he started his search, Shi-Ryu simply vanished, no trace was found of them. They just vanished, the attacks simply stopped."

"Who was the leaders name?" Naruto asked.

"That's just it, no one could find out what his name actually was. We couldn't find out anyone of them. They never spoke they're names or rather, few managed to live to tell about it." Tsunade replied.

"So why have they returned now?" Naruto asked as his blood began to really boil.

"That's what we don't know Naruto. But we know that they were able to obtain the third scroll from their most recently attacked village. The man that survived the attack is in critical care right now but we now it was a village that held one of the scrolls. We know this because we know where each one is held. So now we have to make it a priority to make sure they don't obtain anymore." Tsunade spoke, her voice full of fear and rage.

"Don't you worry about that….I intend to stop them myself….you don't kill women or children or anyone and live to tell about it when I hear it." Naruto growled as his primal instincts began to show themselves, garnering everyone's attention. Sakura started to become worried by his reaction.

"Naruto, I know this hurts to listen but don't lose control." Sakura pleaded with him as she took his hand. "I know you were able to subdue the Kyuubi but even you can't control yourself when you hear something like this."

"I know Sakura, but hearing something like this….it….it just makes my blood boil." Naruto growled louder, his eyes flashing between red and blue.

"Naruto, control you anger. Please." Sakura pleaded with him as she took his other hand in hers. Naruto however found himself unable to control his anger quickly. Sakura continued to plead. "Naruto, stop this now!" Her voice seemed to get through to him as his eyes cooled back into their shade of blue.

"Naruto, I can't have you losing control like this on something this important. This is beyond anything you've faced." Tsunade warned him.

"I understand Tsunade." Naruto replied as he felt himself calm down.

"Good, because you have to understand that we are on a racing against the clock here. These foes don't waste time thinking about what they will do, they simply do it. We have to be ready to move out in fifteen minutes. I trust you all have gear ready for such a situation?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." everyone replied.

"Right, now then. There is more information that I have to let you know of before you head out. Shi-Ryu are like Akatsuki in that they have different members of shinobi who have joined them who can use different elements of jutsu. There are currently five personnel they have which is how the old Shi-Ryu have operated. However, this may be a new version of it and so you must be diligent. Remember, they do not stop for long, they are always on the move and do not rest long. You have to stay one step ahead of them, luckily we have a map to the villages that hold these scrolls." Tsunade pulled a map of the world out from her desk drawer.

"So what's the plan here? We don't exactly know what these guys patterns are." Shikamaru stated as he looked at the map.

"You…." Tsunade began but was interrupted.

"We head for the next closet village and scout out for any sign of trouble. We have six shinobi at our disposal which means we can either separate into two teams until we can get more squad members available. I know that the others are out on important missions, but we have to inform them of what's going on." Naruto finished for her. Everyone was surprised at how quick Naruto's reaction was. Tsunade seemed impressed.

'_Good, he's learning quick.' _Tsunade thought.

"Right then. Naruto, I want you in charge of the squad that is in here. You seem to understand what needs to be done. You have control of what they do and what the next course of action is." Tsunade instructed him. "What are you orders?"

"Be ready in ten minutes and meet me at the gate. I'll let everyone know what we're going to do then. Tsunade, I'm going to need that map, risky it may be but we have to know which villages they're going to strike next." Naruto placed his palm out, requesting the map. Tsunade was hesitate but she he was right.

"Here, but guard it will your lives!" Tsunade ordered. "If they get a hold of this map, then we are all doomed!"

"You got it Grandma. Everyone, get your gear ready. Again, you have ten minutes! Sakura, come with me." Naruto instructed as he leapt out the window.

"Right." Sakura replied as she leapt out after him, leaving the others behind.

"Tsunade, are you sure it's wise to let Naruto lead this mission? He has never led a team before and something this dire may require more…..experience." Neji explained.

"Neji, I understand your worries but Naruto has experience in handling enemies like this before. You and I both know that no one else is stronger than he is and that he also knows how figure out how to defeat foes like this. He has always proven himself when people are in grave danger and he will no doubt do it again. You have to trust my judgment on this, he'll lead everyone wisely."

"Hmm, I guess we have trust you then. I hope you're right." Neji crossed his arms, still worried over this appointment over leadership.

"There isn't time to worry about things like this, we have to get ready to move out." Kakashi reminded everyone. "Is there anything else we need to know of?"

"No. Get your gear ready, meet Naruto and Sakura at the gates and be ready to fight with everything you have. I'll send messengers to alert the others on missions of what is happening. Now go!" Tsunade instructed.

"Hai!" they all replied as they exited through the windows. Tsunade didn't waste any time as she rose from her seat and ran to the Jounin training room on the other side of the building complex, her thoughts still racing.

'_If we don't stop them from obtaining those scrolls, then I don't even think Naruto could stop them. We'll be doomed. Don't you fail me damn it Naruto!'_

"I need six Jounin for a mission of the utmost importance!" Tsunade shouted as she smashed the door open. "This isn't a drill either, we have a dangerous situation on our hands."

Fortunately, there were exactly six Jounin relaxing at one of the tables.

"Yes my Lady?" they replied as they stood to attention.

"I need you to make trips to these locations where we have shinobi out on missions. We have to warn them of impending danger before it's too late. There isn't much time to explain, just follow me." Tsunade turned around and left the room, shinobi in pursuit.

"Hai!"

'_Damn it, I hope we can word out to the others before it's too late.'_

* * *

"Naruto, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sakura asked as she leapt from the roof tops along side Naruto to the gates.

"Sakura, I know that my training with you has been successful. However, I still prefer you to come with me on this mission. I still want to try and teach you while we're searching for these…monsters." Naruto replied, his eyes filled with determination.

"I understand Naruto but who will be going where?" Sakura asked.

"I'll let you know when everyone arrives at the gates." Naruto answered her. Sakura nodded as they made their way to the gate. She noticed Naruto begin to move his hands to the scroll on his left hip and created a hand sign. A cloud of smoke appeared which stayed with Naruto for a second before he leapt through it to reveal that Naruto's Sage coat was now on his person.

'_His Sage uniform…..he really is taking this serious.'_

They arrived at the gates to find that everyone was there waiting for them. Naruto landed softly onto the dirt in front of them who took notice of his Sage attire, impressed but also frightened that he was going to be wearing this for this mission. But it also gave them that confidence he understood what was really happening.

"Good, you're all here. I had to speak with Sakura for a minute in private before we arrived here so that's why we were late. It doesn't matter though now. Time to assign roles since we don't have much time. The first squad will be me, Sakura and Anko." Naruto stated, gaining Anko's attention as to why he would he choose her over Kakashi.

'_He must be worried about me reveal their relationship to everyone around them.'_

"The second will be Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji. As for where we will be heading, I've already determined that. My squad will be heading to this village here, the village called Ame." Naruto pointed out the location on the map.

"So I guess we'll have to be dealing with rain." Anko replied.

"Get over it now." Naruto said sternly. "Kakashi, you'll be leading your squad and heading to this village here, Ookami."

"So they have wolves I presume." Kakashi stated.

"The wolves help them with their lives and in return the villages help them by providing food and shelter when needed. I went there while on my two year absence. Be wary though, the wolves do not trust outsiders easily, respect them and they will respect you." Naruto warned.

"Right then." Shikamaru stated.

"Alright then, mark the coordinates Kakashi and double check everything to make sure you're ready to go." Naruto added.

"We already to go Naruto." Neji said. "We checked our gear before you got here."

"Good then." Naruto closed the map and stood from the ground. "Everyone, we all know the dangers of what can happen. So be on your toes and be on guard. Move out!" Naruto ordered.

"Hai!"

The six shinobi leaped from the village gates out into the night, not knowing what dangers awaited them.

**A/N: Well…..I'm sure that some of you are thinking why there has been such a transaction, but multiple people suggested that I should included something like this. I was wondering about it, but then it came to me and here we are. Don't worry, I still plan to try and keep the mental side of the plot in the story. Hopefully this idea works out well for me, but I felt that this could help add some suspense to it. By the way, this is a revised chapter since everyone is critical of the damn word Lady being used instead of Lord. I know what it means already, but it sounded better remaining as Lord to me, but I'll make an exception. As for the dialog sounding dull or stiff or if you don't like how I portray characters or you can't understand a concept, if you don't like it then don't read it. Next chapter out soon.**


	8. Heading Into The Great Unknown

"_**Moments of desperation and knowing that the fate of millions lay in your hands can make you brash and reckless."**_

**Heading Into The Great Unknown**

* * *

The journey was long and exhausting as the two shinobi squads made their ways to the villages they were assigned to. Naruto's squad was making quick progress as they leapt through the tree tops, but their minds were wondering possibly what the enemies were like. The silence was something that needed to be broken.

"So Naruto, how do you feel about becoming a team leader for the first time?" Anko asked grinning at his achievement.

"It doesn't matter if I'm leader or not, I know what my mission is and it's to stop these five people from murdering anymore innocent people." Naruto replied as his gaze remained fixed on the trees.

"So would you have been disappointed if you had not been chosen to lead this mission?" Anko replied.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter right now. I'm glad that I was chosen for this leadership, but it still doesn't ease my mind knowing that these bastards are murdering people. Women, men, children…children for kami's sake! Anyone who does such horrid acts will die by my hand!" Naruto shouted as his resilience grew stronger.

"Well, you have to keep a calm head you know. I know that you're hurting right now to hear this, but we don't know what we're up truly up against. All we know is that these people are not weak by any means, at least not their leader I suspect. If you want to become Hokage someday, then you have to be able to keep your emotions in check." Anko advised.

"Have you considered that the title of Hokage is something that I'm not meant to be?" Naruto replied quietly. Sakura and Anko's eyes widen at his words. Naruto had never said anything like that before. Wasn't it his dream to be Hokage, to be the leader of his home?

"Why would you say that? That's what you've always wanted to be." Anko replied, still not understanding what he was saying.

"Ever since Jiraiya's death, I've come to understand that the title you have doesn't make you the person you want to be. That's all I'm going to say for now, we're losing time." Naruto replied. "Speed up!"

Sakura didn't look at Naruto as she was lost in her own thoughts about what he said.

'_Why would he say that he isn't meant to be Hokage? And what did he mean that 'the title you have doesn't make you the person you want to be'? Isn't Hokage always what he wanted to be? What changed in his life that made him decide that being Hokage wasn't the right thing to be?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as they approached the village. They knew they were close when it began to start raining heavily. Sakura and Anko raised the hoods on their ponchos to protect their heads from the water, Naruto however did not have one, not seeming to care about the rain that crashed onto his face.

"Naruto, you need to put on something to protect you from the cold rain!" Sakura shouted as the thunder now started to roll in, its defining roar drowning out any voices.

"I don't care about that, I'll be fine!" Naruto shouted back. "I've dealt with worse, besides I can see the village just up ahead! We're almost there!"

It had taken them about two hours to reach the village of Ame while going full speed so according to the map, it would take Kakashi and the others probably three to four hours since it was farther. Ame however was closer to the most recent village that was attacked. Landing at the front gates, as three of the village's shinobi guards stood tall as they awaited to see who was arriving at their home.

"Stop! Please identify yourselves!" the middle ordered.

"We are shinobi from the village of Konoha. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and these are my two squad mates, Sakura Haruno and Anko Mitarashi. We have a dire situation here that requires us to speak with your village's leader immediately." Naruto replied. The Ame shinobi were star struck.

"Na…Naruto Uzumaki, the savior of the shinobi world? Oh….oh my….please, come quickly sir, tell us of your exploits!" the middle shinobi, clearly just a year or two older than Naruto, asked as he waved them in. Sakura and Anko looked dumbly at each other, not expecting this kind of treatment for Naruto.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I don't have time for this. I must speak with your village's leader now." Naruto insisted. However, the shinobi seemed to not fully here him.

"In due time, but please, tell us of your stories…."

"HEY! I'M NOT PLAYING CELEBRITY HERE! THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS IN STAKE HERE AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO TELL YOU STORIES OF GRANDURE? I SAID I HAVE TO SPEAK TO THE AMEKAGE….._NOW!_" Naruto shouted, murderous intent in his voice. The Ame shinobi quickly retreated into their clothes.

"Alright! My apologies Lord Naruto! Please, this way sir!" The man stuttered as he lead them to the village's main office. Sakura and Anko now were really dumbfounded.

"Lord Naruto?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"It's what people started calling me after well, you can guess. I noticed it when I went away for two weeks to around six villages and towns about a month ago. Personally, I don't like myself." Naruto replied. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well…._I_ like it." Sakura giggled quietly. "It makes you sound more…..stronger."

"Then I guess I can make an exception for you then." Naruto grinned as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Anko groaned at the sight.

"Geez, you two and all this love crap is starting to make me sick." Anko turned her head away. Naruto's face became serious as he turned his head to his right.

"Anko, I want to discuss something with you tonight. You too Sakura, but after we see this person about the scroll they have." Naruto requested.

"Whatever." Anko replied.

"Listen you, don't make send you back to D-Rank missions! I'm not joking here!" Naruto shouted his intentions, his facial expression backing up his threats.

"Yes sir!" Anko quickly changed her tone.

'_Damn it! If Tsunade hadn't made him a Jounin after defeating all those foes, he wouldn't be saying that. His bond with our Hokage sometimes just makes me mad as hell! Oh well, guess I better get used to it, he is our best shinobi after all.'_

"Good then. Now let's go ahead and meet this person." Naruto replied as the Ame shinobi knocked on the door, requesting the man's presence.

"Sir, we have visitors that need to speak with you immediately. It's very urgent." he called through the door.

"Who are they?" spoke the Amekage through the door.

"They're shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village…..one of them is Naruto Uzumaki." the shinobi added in. A few tense moments passed for him as he awaited his village leader's word.

"Let them in." the man finally replied. The shinobi turned to Naruto and whispered quietly as to not anger him again.

"You may go ahead in now and…..my apologies for how I acted earlier sir." the young man replied. Naruto smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I can tell we are the same age so I understand what's like to be awed. But just try to lower your tone down when you see someone you admire, they tend to respect you more and be willing to listen. Keeping calm shows them that you respect them." Naruto replied as he offered his hand. The young man smiled as he nodded and grasped his hand, shaking it firmly to show his respect. It was an unusual gesture as most cultures bowed to show their respect, but then again, Naruto wasn't your usual person. He was one to show that he understood all kinds of culture.

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki." the man thanked him as he stepped aside for the three to enter. Naruto nodded as he, Sakura and Anko stepped inside the office. The room was a dark blue color with two couches present in front of the desk where the man was occupied, his chair turned back facing them. The shades were drawn halfway down, showing the rain was still going as the pitter patter of it clashed against the windows. The three Konoha shinobi stood in front of the desk.

"Hello Lord Amekage. We apologize for the unexpected visit but there is a dangerous situation that required us to come here immediately. In fact, our Hokage did not give us your name since we were in such a hurry." Naruto began, hands behind his back as he awaited his response.

"Well then I guess I better introduce myself then to the great Naruto Uzumaki." the middle-aged man, somewhere around the age of fifty, rose up. "I am Toshimaku, leader of the village of Ame." he bowed, Naruto and his two companions following suit.

"Hai, it is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto replied raising himself back up. "I wish that we were here on more pleasant circumstances, but unfortunately our journey here was one that I wish we hadn't had to make."

"Hmm, I see. Please take a seat and explain." Toshimaku gestured to the two couches. Naruto and Sakura took a seat next to one another on one couch while Anko seated herself on the other.

"Well…." Naruto began struggling to find the words that could describe such horror. "A small village was attacked just yesterday by a group of shinobi. They murdered nearly everyone that resided there, women, children, men…..everyone." Naruto eyes shifted down as he stared at his hands that were placed in his palms.

"_Children?_" Toshimaku asked appalled, his eyes in shock. "Why…..? Why children?"

"Apparently they like the thrill of it." Sakura replied as she took notice of Naruto's aura. It seemed that he had shifted into more of a depressed manner, but her concerns would have to wait for now.

"No, they just do it because they can. There's no thrill for them." Anko corrected her as she closed her eyes trying not to become enraged.

"My lord….what kind of people could do this?" Toshimaku asked as he fell back into his seat.

"Shi-Ryu." Naruto answered quietly. The room became deadly silent, the emotions flowing inside the room ranging from rage, grief, despair. Toshimaku sighed quietly as he turned to face the windows, watching the rain continue to fall down. His actions caused Naruto to shift his gaze to the man seated before him.

"I knew this day would come." he simply replied as he sighed again.

"You knew? How could you know such a thing would return?" Sakura asked, slightly angered at his calm tone.

"Well, if your Hokage whom I know well told you of Shi-Ryu, then you should know that those of us holding the scrolls which I know you're here for have always wondered whether or not they would return. Or rather, those of us who around in those horrid days." Toshimaku replied as he turned to face them again, his facial features darkening.

"So I guess that two of the last three villages may have new leaders that we are unaware of?" Naruto asked him, his blue orbs darkening.

"Both of them have new leaders and since the last village was attack, then my friend is now deceased as well. That makes me the final village leader that knew what happened twenty-five years ago. The other two don't know of what happened in those days." Toshimaku replied.

"How old are they?" Anko asked him.

"They're in their mid thirties, so they know some of what happened at least to understand what occurred." he answered. "But I know that they won't be able to handle these men alone nor can their own shinobi."

"We have one another squad of three elite shinobi heading there to help them. We're also sending word to other shinobi on missions in that area to report to the two villages as well as this one." Naruto replied.

"We appreciate the support Uzumaki but I'm still not sure if it will hold them off." Toshimaku replied sadly. "You don't understand the power that these people have. They were the most feared shinobi in the land at the time and were considered unstoppable." he added, his voice quivering in fear.

A pin could be heard from miles away as the room fell silent.

"I'm sorry to say this sir but we have no other options at this time." Naruto replied, trying to keep himself focused and throwing his fears to the wind as best as he could. Sakura however felt herself shaking uncontrollably and moved closer to Naruto, grasping his hand. The Jinchuriki felt her grasp his hand and understood that she must have been scared by the words. He squeezed her hand back to try and reassure her that he would protect her.

"I understand that you're options are limited Uzumaki but you must not underestimate these opponents." Toshimaku rose from his seat. "Your comrades could easily die on this task, speaking of which, where are they heading now?"

"Ookami." Anko answered. "We have reinforcements heading there now and should be in place soon."

"And do you think that will be enough?" Toshimaku questioned.

"If the five don't show up all at once, but we know what will happen if they do. That's why I have Kakashi Hatake with them along with two other very exceptional shinobi. They should be able to handle four of them if my assumption is right." Naruto replied, trying to relax Toshimaku worries.

"And what is your assumption Uzumaki?" he asked in return, questioning Naruto's intelligence. Naruto was able to read him like a book.

"I know you think that I don't know what I'm talking about and that my assumptions are wrong. I know you think that I'm risking too much on something like this by doing this. But I have seen this type of thing before and I'm positive that the four others are not as strong as the leader and are merely pawns in the leader's scheme to acquire the scrolls. They are on level with Kakashi and his squad and the extra shinobi we will have there will be able to back them up." Naruto replied as he rose his voice.

"And what does that have to do with anything if the leader should be with them?" Toshimaku asked. Naruto was slow to respond.

"I have to have faith in my comrades that they will be able to hold them off and defeat them. You must realize that we had to prepare this quickly in order to protect your village and Ookami as well. They knew the risks when they became shinobi long ago, they understood the risks when they accepted this mission. We were the closest shinobi in the area and we were the only ones who knew of this attack. As we speak, word is spreading and we must prepare ourselves." Naruto retorted. Toshimaku sat back in his seat as he seemed to relax.

"I see that you have faith in your comrades and I apologize for my words but the news that these people have returned makes my fifty year old heart break. Just when I thought that we were finally safe, we have this upon us again." Toshimaku sighed quietly. "For now, we'll have to take this one step at a time. With that being said, I think the first step is for you three to rest."

"Where do we sleep then if I may ask Amekage? Do you have rooms to provide for us or do we need to find a hotel in your village?" Naruto asked as he, Sakura and Anko rose from their seats.

"Oh we have rooms for you to stay in. But we only have two rooms for you stay in so sleeping arrangements we'll be complicated." Toshimaku replied as he pulled open a draw and retrieved some papers from its space.

"I think we'll be able to work something out." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he tried his best not to look at Sakura whose cheeks were flushed. Anko laughed quietly at the two.

"Very well then, I'll send for a assistant to lead you to your rooms." Toshimaku retorted as he pushed a button singling for one of his assistants to come to his office. No sooner had he pressed it, an attractive brunette was already barging into the room.

"You summoned me Lord Amekage?" she asked him as she bowed before him.

"Yes, I need you to show Naruto Uzumaki and his squad to their rooms inside the housing building. They will be staying with in our village for a few days while they….inspect….some things." Toshimaku chose his words carefully as to not alert anyone else before the time was right.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Oh yes sir! I shall escort them immediately." the young assistant replied as her eyes widen at the sound of his name and then the sight of Naruto before her. Sakura's natural instincts began to take over as her blood began to boil in rage, becoming very defensive of her man. Her eyes began to burn with vigor as she eyed the young assistant, warning her to not approach Naruto. The assistant's face began to drain with color and she became white as a ghost.

"Whoa now Sakura! Just calm down." Naruto took action to keep the situation calm as he pulled her closer to him to restrain her and let the woman know that it was in her best not to anger her. The assistant quickly retreated to the door and opened it as she awaited for the squad to move, still quivering in fear.

"Pl….please….follow…me…." she muttered quietly as she walked shaking out the door. Naruto turned to face Toshimaku once more.

"Thank you so much sir. We'll be sure to protect your village from any threats." Naruto reassured him as he and the others bowed before they took their leave.

"Of course, we'll work out plans tomorrow after a good nights sleep. Rest well Uzumaki." Toshimaku replied as he watched them exit his office.

However, sleep for him would be a moon's grasp away as he turned to face the continuing storm outside, his thoughts occupied by the fear that Shi-Ryu's return brought with it and the utter destruction that was sure to follow.

* * *

After a quick journey that saw Sakura's killer intent arise with every look the assistant gave Naruto which required in turn to restrain her, everyone had been set up in their rooms. After a much questioned discussion whether or not Sakura wanted to stay with Naruto or Anko, she had decided that she of course wanted to stay with Naruto, despite the fact that he felt it was little soon, not that he was complaining.

The fact was though he wasn't sure if he _was _ready for that step. Two days ago, they were training together and now everything had suddenly changed. They were together and now they would have to face this new enemy, so much change in so little time could really affect a person's mental state. As he sat on the edge of the bed, his arms resting in his lap and his head staring onto the floor while waiting for Sakura to finish her shower, he began to think about everything that was happening.

'_Why did this have to happen now? I know that training Sakura so that she could be stronger which could in turn lead her join my quest for peace but now with this…..does it mean that I can't achieve it? Is my….Jiraiya's idea for peace non existent? Can I live in a world where Sakura and I are together, having consistent knowledge that something could happen to her? Is it even right seeing that I basically would be using her?'_

Naruto pinched his brow and brushed his hair back with his fingers. Sighing as he scratched the slowly growing beard that was now beginning to make itself known, his mind was still rattling in his skull.

'_No, I have to be able to handle this. I'm strong, I'm resilient_, _I have to tell her about this soon, perhaps even tonight so I can be focused on this new threat, I…OW!'_

Naruto grunted in pain as his right arm began to throb as though knives were being logged into it. He grasped it as he rubbed it slowly to try a relieve some of the pain but to no avail.

'_Damn it! Why know? The pain was gone for a month and I thought it passed but now it's back. Shit! Were are they?'_

Naruto quickly rose from the bed as he rushed over to the counter where he placed his pouch filled with medical supplies. Ignoring the pain as best as he could, Naruto searched the pouch for the sedatives that Tsunade had given him months ago. The pain was starting to become unbearable and Naruto was starting seethe in pain as the feeling of hot kunai began to take affect. Naruto was able to find what he was looking just before he went into shock.

"There it is!" he said as he took the sedative, taking the cover of the medicine off revealing a injection needle just a bit bigger than a thumbtack. Taking it, Naruto injected the needle into of the veins of his arm feeling the sedative flow into his bloodstream and quickly taking affect as the pain began to vanish. Breathing heavily, Naruto sat on the edge of the bed again trying to ignore what pain was left and felt the effects take place. He began to laugh quietly.

"Hehe, I have all this power, I'm the best shinobi in the world….and yet….I can't even figure out what the hell is wrong with my arm. I really can be pathetic can't I" Naruto chuckled quietly to himself.

"You aren't pathetic Naruto." Sakura replied as she stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas. Naruto quickly looked up at her but then turned his head in shame. Sakura slowly tiptoes her way towards him and cupped his face into her palms. She turned his head to have his eyes face hers, showing him her darken jade orbs. "If anyone is pathetic, it's me."

Naruto looked up and pierced into her eyes, desperate to prove she was not. He didn't want his pain to be her burden, for it to make her think that way. Anything but that, however the only words that came from his mouth were "No you're not."

"Yes I am." Sakura replied trying to make him feel better however backfiring it was.

"Please don't say that Sakura. It….it doesn't make me feel any better, it hurts me even more for me to hear you say that." Naruto shook his head as he grasped his arm trying to make it feel better quicker. Sakura turned her head to see him grasping his arm. Reaching over, she grasped the hand that he was using to rub it and held on to it tightly.

"Do you know I why I said I was pathetic?" Sakura asked Naruto whom only shook his head, trying to drown her voice out. "It's because I still can't help you when you're in pain like this and that I didn't know about it. That you hurt and that I can't even help you."

Naruto continued to keep his gaze away from her.

"Please don't say that Sakura….please….." Naruto pleaded.

"Then what do I have to do to make it so that you're not in pain anymore? Must I stop acting like a fan girl around you like I did with Sasuke, something that has been bothering since I even thought about this? Must I find a way to heal you when you're hurt so I don't feel this way?" Sakura asked him with sorrow in voice laced with a hint of anger at herself. Naruto turned and faced her again, his eyes almost turning red at the words.

"Sakura…." Naruto spoke quietly to her, almost a whispers voice. "If you always want to heal me, if you want to forget about acting like a fan girl, of anything that ever bothers you….then all you have to do is one simple thing."

"What is that then Naruto?" Sakura asked as she knelt before him, using her to hands to massage his hand.

"Love me." Naruto's simple words were spoken, almost as though they were cleansing her of everything that she thought was a sin of her past. Sakura wasn't sure if she believed him. How could such simple words absolve her everything she had done? Couldn't he yell at her, hit her, berate her, something that unleash any ill will towards her just to make it fair?

"Naruto that just…..it just isn't enough for me. Why can't you yell at me or something to make it even between us? Do anything to make it fair again so we can move forward?" Sakura shook in her head ignorance.

"No Sakura, no matter what you may think, that's not how this works." Naruto replied as a grin crossed his face. "This is what relationships are made of. There is no perfect balance, no happily ever after, it's about conflict amongst ourselves and inside ourselves. We'll fight, then we'll make up. We'll argue about the silliest things and I bet you always win because I'm just too kind hearted." Naruto chuckled as he felt his arm final subside the pain.

"But then what's the point if I dominant you in a relationship?" Sakura asked as she felt tears form.

"Sakura, all women are dominant in relationships. I'm sure Tsunade told you that once or twice." Naruto brought his smile back which seemed to have some effect. "As Jiraiya told me the same."

Sakura smacked him over the head for that.

"You liar! You know Jiraiya did more than that!" Sakura accused him of more than just 'casual' encounters. Naruto continued to laugh.

"That's what a relationship is Sakura, just that instant. That is _our _relationship, it always has been and always we'll be. And as for Jiraiya trying to get me in the sack with some girl, he tried, _oh he so tried_. But I guess I was too fixated on you." Naruto grinned as he awaited another hit. Sakura's power packed punch however never game.

"So even through those two years, you still held me in your heart?" Sakura asked as she lessened her grip on his hand.

"Of course I did. You know you're the only one for me." Naruto grasped her waist and pulled her into his lap shocking Sakura as her eyes went wide and her blush appeared. Who knew Naruto could be so impulsive and bold?

"Now before we start getting real gushy about this, maybe we stop. Jiraiya did show me that type of relationship is actually very unappealing to me, hard to believe isn't it?" Naruto asked her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Sakura was recovering from her own mental shock as she heard his words. So Naruto wasn't the goofy person who like those kinds of relationships but was rather someone who actually could be serious, something in contrast to everything that she and everyone else thought of him.

"Hmm, how is that you continue to make me attracted to you?" Sakura asked him as she took his hand in hers, kissing it tenderly.

"I guess I'm that kind of person." Naruto simply replied, feeling the warmth resinate from her kiss. Sakura didn't reply to his statement, there was no need to. They had always had the uncanny ability carry any conversation with just as few as two words between them, something that many people in their home envied. It was something that was built and learned over years as their bond grew. Sakura's attention fell onto Naruto's arm.

"What is exactly wrong with your arm?" she asked as she grasped his forearm gently. Naruto didn't want to reply and worry her, make her fret over something that he couldn't control at the moment. The fact that something like this was even happening made him feel weak. "Naruto…."

"It's not something that can be fixed with chakra healing or any other known way to help me.: Naruto replied snapping out of his thoughts. "There are a number of things that could've caused it, my use of the Rasengan Shuriken before my Sage training. Or it could be something as simple as my arm simply falling apart, but the fact is that there isn't anything that can fix it. So I use these…." Naruto grabbed the empty syringe bottle. "…they help numb the pain when my arm starts hurting."

"Why are you being so blunt about this?" Sakura asked him confused.

"Tsunade told me that it's better to get things out quickly or rather just tell someone about this quickly if they were to see it. She says that keeping things inside could also be a cause of it." Naruto explained as wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"But you've been so open about things before, why would it bother you know?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head back against his face.

"I don't know….." Naruto replied truthfully. "But I don't want to worry about this right now, I want to rest now since we'll be on activity duty tomorrow. I doubt I'll get any sleep anyways."

Sakura responded by shifting her body so that she her front was facing him as she still sat on his laps, her lower regions dangerous close to his. Naruto was struggling with all his power not to take her right then and there as he felt her up close.

"I promise you that as long as you're with me….you will always get sleep. I will protect you from the nightmares that haunt you…..even if we aren't sure it's right to move this fast in our relationship or the thoughts of guilt and shame between us make it feel as though this isn't right….I promise you….I will protect you." Sakura said to him with such passion in her voice that it almost sounded as though she had rehearsed this for years.

But it wasn't rehearsed, it was everything that she felt for him and he felt for her. The passion was there, it wasn't fake either, it was real and these two knew how they felt about each other. Sakura embraced Naruto as he leaned back until he was parallel with the bed and his head on a pillow. Sakura had followed his head and she rested on his as lay there, listening to the rain as it continued its task of watering the earth. No words were spoken for the rest of the night as Naruto's fears were now at ease for the night while Sakura's guilt was brushed under the rug for another day. For both, it would still be a long way to go.

* * *

"Lord Ryutaki, what is our next move?" a lean red-haired woman asked her master while the rest of the Shi-Ryu continued to examine the rewards of their latest raid.

"Well my dear Kyousto, that is indeed a question of many answers." replied Ryutaki in a low gruff voice as he examined his ill gained reward as well as the three others he had already obtained. "We have two choices as far as villages to attack and obtain the last two, but we also have other options."

"Such as my Lord?" Kyousto asked him wanting to get plans ready for attack.

"There is the possibility of waiting to see if there is a counter offensive being planned now that this village has been attacked. Ame and Ookami could very well already have shinobi waiting for us." Ryutaki replied to.

"They cannot stop us though my Lord." Kyousto assured him and herself. "They are not a match for us."

Ryutaki laughed at her statement, making her cringe in fear.

"You may be my second in command, but you still fail to see the possibilities. They may have their own shinobi, but there is also a possibility of reinforcements joining them." he replied as he turned his attention away from his prize and towards her.

"Such as whom if I may ask?" she questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Him? I mean no disrespect my Lord, but one man cannot stop the five of us. The question also is that does he even know we exist now?"

"That is why we shall wait until tomorrow. I shall send Shyumatso to Ame where he'll blend in with the rain. As for Ookami, I highly doubt that if there is a resistance mounted, Uzumaki will not be alone and will have people there too. I shall send Kyushi to Ookami as well while you and Kazuki remain behind. When we know the extent of the situation, we shall begin to plan and strike when the time is right." Ryutaki replied in a more menacing voice.

"Hai my Lord." Kyousto bowed. "Shall I inform the others of this course of action?"

"Yes….know leave my chambers." Ryutaki ordered as his attention returned to the scrolls on his desk was in front of him.

"Hai." Kyousto replied as she turned and took her leave from her masters chambers. Ryutaki's hearing was impaired of her footsteps and the door closing as he focused on the scrolls, a evil smile forming at his lips as he gazed upon them.

'_Madara Uchiha's vision of peace was an arrogant one but I shall make _true _peace. The people we slay are all sinners and deserve to be punished. They have broken the codes life, they take it for granted and know they shall pay the price.' _Ryutaki thought as he picked up one of the scrolls on his desk.

'_Only the truly worthy ones deserve salvation from this world. I am the messiah that will guide them. The weak shall perish and the strong will prosper. I am god and they are nothing and I will be the ruler of this world. Madara wanted control, I will be justified murder in the name of me.'_

A sickening smile had now replaced the evil one that Ryutaki had earlier, his eyes blood red with insanity.

'_And I shall bring you…..Naruto Uzumaki…..to my cause…..'_

**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is focused on Naruto and Sakura of course but it also brings some insight to the push and pull of their relationship, the guilt and fears of each other which will be a factor in the story I hope. It also introduced an unknown element in Naruto's arm to the story while bringing the mystery of Shi-Ryu to some light while not revealing to much. The next chapter I will focus more on Kakashi and companies' arrival to Ookami while having some of the characteristics of the other four Shi-Ryu reveal themselves. Naruto and Sakura probably won't be featured as much next chapter unless I make it much longer than usual. Hope you're still enjoying it.**

**In case you couldn't figure out the pronunciation here they are.**

**Toshimaku (Toe-shi-ma-kuu)**

**Ryutaki (Rey-you-ta-key)**

**Kyousto (Key-yo-so)**

**Shyumatso (She-you-ma-so)**

**Kyushu (Key-you-shi)**

**Kazuki (Kah-zoo-key)**

**Chapter 8 End.**


	9. Uncertain Plans

"_**Even in the embrace of loved ones, we still may have dreams of things that have haunted our past and our uncertain future."**_

**Uncertain Plans**

* * *

Kakashi's squad had already arrived at the village of Ookami and were presently speaking of the enemy that was endangering their village. The details of the massacre made it's leader blood boil but also made his body shiver in fear.

"And that is pretty much the situation we have Lord Jukain." Kakashi finished as he, Shikamaru and Neji were standing before his desk, sensing the aura of the plain white room shift into a darkening gaze.

"So many innocents….so senseless and yet…..I was expecting this day to come when I was informed of it years ago. But to actually see it happening before our eyes….the thought of it scares me to death." Jukain replied as he stared out into the mountainous landscape that was partially covered in snow. "But how can we fight them? How can we protect the people, the citizens, the animals of our land?"

"That's why we were sent here sir." Shikamaru replied. "I'm a specialist when it comes to planning strategy and Neji is a Hyuuga so he has the ability to be able to spot enemies from miles away. While we both know that two squads of three shinobi is hardly enough to stop these people, we'll have reinforcements coming quickly."

"And how can you be so sure?" Jukain asked as he turned to face them.

"Our Hokage has already sent word to the other nations and they know which villages are of the most important to protect so they will no doubt send reinforcements or at least that's the hope. Naruto is in Ame right now with two other shinobi and we are here to defend this village as well. Now that Shi-Ryu has four of the scrolls, they will only need to grasp the last two they will head to the ruins of Dantian." Kakashi explained.

"We know that there are still people whom live there and that they have their leader alive. If one of these villages fall, then the survivors will no doubt fall back to the village." Neji added in.

"So then that's it? We can only defend our homes but not fight back? Wait until they arrive in full force and destroy us?" Jukain asked him as he stared in anger at Kakashi.

"Unless you have a better idea then yes." Kakashi replied. "Our hand is played and we're having play the cards we've been dealt. And unless we play this right, we'll be looking at the end of the world."

The words echoed in between the walls as the four shinobi slowly came to grasp the situation at hand. The end of the world. There was no but, it was a simply as that, the end of the world. The hopes of the world rested on everyone's shoulders.

"So what is the plan?" Jukain questioned as he sighed quietly, his head hung low.

"We need to have your men and ours placed very strategically as to not arouse suspicion. What are your current routes for your shinobi on duty?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have men and women stationed at every corner of the walls and at least one stationed in between those corners.

"Hmm…..I suggest that you take four of your guards off the post." Shikamaru replied as he looked at the map of the village Jukain had placed before him.

"What? Are you kidding me? With four of our shinobi gone, we'll have less scouts to see if the enemy is coming!" Jukain shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"That's the idea though." Neji replied.

"What?" Jukain shouted again.

"We _want _the enemy to think that we have lesser forces and in return make it so that they think we are the weaker of the villages. If they send out scouts, which I'm positive they will, then hopefully their leader will be given false information and will lead them to us." Shikamaru explained.

"So you want them to attack us?"

"Not necessarily. I assure you that Naruto is already probably had this plan in mind." Shikamaru assured him.

"And how would you know this?" Jukain asked as he still held his anger in check.

"A few weeks ago, Naruto asked me to teach him some basics on strategizing against enemy attacks. Now when asked me this, I thought it was troublesome personally but I also knew that he was already a very good planner with his style of combat. But he insisted I teach him some forms in order to better himself, and I considered it an honor to do so when such a high class warrior asked me of such a thing." Shikamaru explained.

"And you taught him this concept? Even so, how will he know what we are planning here?" Jukain asked him as he rested his hands in front of his face.

"Naruto has developed a special way of being able to communicate from long distances so we shouldn't have an issue. As for your concern with having less shinobi, we remind you that he is a Hyuuga." Kakashi answered for him. "Please continue Shikamaru."

"Now then, as for the rest of the shinobi in your village…." Shikamaru adjusted the map to have a better view of what he was trying to concept. "Try to make sure they stay as hidden as possible, especially from these areas here, here and here." Shikamaru pointed out the weak spots. "We'll also have to make sure that there is constant watch around the village if you haven't already had that in place. Make sure that everyone is rested though, we can't have anyone exhausted."

Jukain listened to Shikamaru finish his plan as he sighed quietly to himself. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, he wasn't even sure if he could trust these outsiders. But if the great Lady Tsunade was already alerting the other nations and villages, then these shinobi had to be trusted. He had to put their faith in them. In all the years he had been leader of Ookami, Jukain had always thought that somehow he wolves that they shared common ground with would be able to protect them somehow. This however he knew would not be true this time.

"Alright then, we'll go with your plan. But if what you say about Uzumaki is true, then why hasn't he alerted us or come in contact with us yet?" Jukain asked.

"With the technique Naruto uses, his Shadow Clone jutsu, he uses it to be able to contact us from long distances. However, using it tires him greatly and requires him to rest for at least an hour or two and considering that he and the others just completed a long journey, I don't believe he would want to use the last of his strength to use that technique." Kakashi.

"I see. Well, will he be in contact with us in the morning?" Jukain asked as he turned his chair around and stared out the window.

"He should be able to with a good night's sleep." Neji reassured him quietly as he leaned against the wall.

"Very well then. We shall make contact with Naruto Uzumaki in the morning and have this plan of yours set. Hopefully your reinforcement shinobi will arrive soon as well." Jukain reminded them. "Until then, I will have someone lead you to your guest rooms to rest. Now please leave me, I have much to think about."

"Thank you Lord Jukain." Kakashi replied as the three bowed before taking their exit, leaving him to his thoughts.

'_Shi-Ryu…..it may as well be hell on earth. Naruto Uzumaki is probably our only hope.' _Jukain thought solemnly as he starred out the window.

* * *

A lone figure was leaping through the trees in the night, on its way to Ookami with evil intentions in mind. The dark haired female shinobi was making quick time while making sure the hilts of her swords did not make any noise on her belt while making sure to suppress her chakra as low as she could.

'_Where the hell is this village? It's out in the middle of fucking no where.' _Kyushi thought as she leapt from another tree branch.

'_Why the hell would Lord Ryutaki send me and not Kyousto to this worthless dump? She must be making the moves on him! Her second in command ranking should be mine not hers! I should be the one by his side!' _Kyushi thought bitterly. This had been something on her mind for quite some time and the thought of it made her burn in rage. Out of the entire group of Shi-Ryu, she was definitely the most jealous type of the five and she did not hide well.

'_I will have her position, I swear it! Guess I'll have to put that on hold for now, seems I have found this worthless pile of crap village.' _Kyushi began to scout out the surroundings of the village and took notice of the scouts that were along the upper walls. Shikamaru's plan had not been put into immediate effect as he would have thought had been done by Jukain, a mistake Shikamaru rarely made. Now Shi-Ryu had a full knowledge of their defenses.

'_Seems they have quite an arsenal of shinobi with them, if I try to get closer, they may spot me.' _Kyushi contemplated her options. _'But I have to try and get closer to figuring out their numbers. Then I may be able to take Kyousto's place.'_

Moving slowly, Kyushi worked her way through the trees and towards the outer wall of the village. Taking one of her two swords from it's hilt, she stuck into the ground and formed a hand signal with her two hands.

'_Earth Style: Thousand Vibration Jutsu!' _she shouted the incantation in her head and made contact with the sword using her two hands. Using the vibrations through body and the earth around her, she 'looked' inside the village walls and was able to get a clear landscape of its interior and found what she was looking for.

"_So they have at least around fifty or so shinobi in the barracks. Wait….there's something else I'm sensing….someone's…no…three other foreign chakra signatures that do not belong here.' _

Scouring the village more, she found the source of the chakra signatures and realized if she did not react quickly she would be spotted. However, it was too late. Neji had sensed the chakra and immediately turned into her direction.

"There's someone spying on the village!" Neji exclaimed as he turned and pointed towards the source. "Just outside the city walls!"

"Shit! They were already on their way here! Quick, if we don't catch her it maybe too late." Shikamaru shouted and the squad of three began to run to the source.

'_Shit! I've got to get out of here quick!'_

Kyushi quickly retracted her sword from the ground, sheathing it as she leapt up into the trees before anyone could be warned of her presence.

'_Too close for comfort….but now that I have this information….hehe….I definitely will be Lord Ryutaki's good ranks.'_

Meanwhile as Kyushi returned to base Shikamaru, Kakashi and Neji along with a few other shinobi raced to the spot where she once stood but found no trace of her. Kneeling on the ground, Kakashi scooped some dirt up and studied it to see if there was any evidence left.

"Hmm…." Kakashi said as he let the dirt sift out of his hand onto the ground.

"What is it Kakashi?" Neji asked.

"Well, if she hadn't used that jutsu to sense us out, we may have never known she was here. Good work sensing her out Neji, but I'm afraid it may be too late for us." Kakashi replied. The other shinobi around them began to shake in fear.

"You mean she was able see how many soldiers we have?" Shikamaru questioned him. Kakashi simply nodded. "Damn….I didn't think they would react so quickly. We have to tell Naruto." Shikamaru replied.

"Now hold on Shikamaru." Kakashi stood and faced him. "This could actually work to our advantage, remember that we still will have reinforcements our their way. "

"I know that, but I'm mad at myself for not saying something to Jukain sooner. We may have been able to capture her." Shikamaru replied mad at his mistake, a rare occurrence with him. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing you could've done. You didn't know that a spy would be here and we can dwell on the past. You're still the planner in all this with Naruto so don't doubt yourself yet." Kakashi replied. "You aren't a little kid anymore, you need to be ready for things like this. Now then…." Kakashi removed his hand from Shikamaru shoulder. "I suggest that we go ahead and be vigilant tonight but also try to get some rest as well. I know that I don't dictate what you shinobi do in your home as it is not our place but I suggest that you request the wolves that you share this land with try to keep an eye out for anymore intruders."

"We shall see what Lord Jukain thinks of that idea Kakashi." one of the shinobi replied.

"Very well. Now then, let's go ahead and try to get some sleep. We'll contact our shinobi in Ame in the morning." Kakashi said as he began to move back to the barracks, Shikamaru and Neji following him. Shikamaru however walked behind with troubling thoughts.

'_I haven't seen anything like this before. I've always known the possibility that there could be enemies like this but to move this quick. It has to mean they're close by but we know that we can't go and search for it. So it basically means we could be attacked at anytime…..and I'm not sure if the reinforcements will even reach here in time.'_

The other scout of Shi-Ryu, Shyumatso, was currently making his way to the village of Ame. Using his special abilities with the property of water to blend in with the pouring rain which was concealing his outline. He continued his trek swiftly through the trees while letting his thoughts run through his head.

'_Why is it that I am sent here? While my abilities with rain help conceal my body from everyone, Kazuki_ _would be sufficient enough to scout this village.' _Kazuki growled quietly as he leapt off another branch. _'Damn you Ryutaki…you may be the leader of Shi-Ryu but this does not mean I will be used for low level assignments such as this!'_

Landing onto a tree branch just outside of the village wall, Shyumatso began to use a jutsu to spy on the village.

'_Water Style, Tear Drop Sense'_

Using the rain droplets as his tool, Shyumatso began to feel out the outlines of the village, sensing the buildings that were inside its walls. However, he recognized something was wrong that did not occur whenever he used this jutsu.

'_So…..they somehow have managed to put some type of chakra barrier to keep the number of habits concealed from prying eyes. Seems they have thought ahead…..perhaps they know of this technique? Damn, guess I'll have to sneak inside the village.'_

Dispersing the jutsu, Shyumatso began to use his superior speed and agility in rain snuck over the wall and into the village. Running quickly across the center court yard the concealed shinobi went to the largest building in Ame which could house easily over two hundred people. The way it was also designed gave it away too as the easily recognizable design was quite common in most villages. Scouring all the windows, Shyumatso found that his assumption was right.

'_Hmm, this is the shinobi housing but….I can not see all the shinobi inside her. Some must be asleep.'_

Shyumatso then heard some starting to close up on him. Even with an effective jutsu such as his, anyone could sense him if they were close enough.

'_Damn it…got to get out of here quick.'_

Using his quick speed, the mercenary made his escape past the shinobi guards, through the court yard and over the wall.

'_Great, now I have to report back to that worthless man who calls himself a leader. This was nothing but a waste of time for me….it doesn't matter though.'_

An evil smile soon made its way onto his lips as his mind began to delve into insanity.

'_I will be the one to rule this world. He has a idea for peace by cleansing the world of sinners, but his idea is nothing but stupid ideals I however…..indeed to make this world a better place under my rule. I will usher in a new era under my fist and I will be immortal.'_

Clearly things were going to get complicated.

* * *

"_You were the one to hurt her Naruto. Your anger was the trigger that released the Demon and hurt her. You can't do anything but hurt the ones you love."_

_Naruto turned his head to listen to the voice that seemed to have no owner._

"_You will not be able to protect them, your arm will not allow it, your anger will not allow it. You are too weak to protect anyone at all."_

_Naruto covered his ears to try and drown out the words but his attempts were not going to work._

"_They lie to you, they all lied to you and they will always lie to you…..for that, she will die…everyone will die…you will die….."_

"AAAH!" Naruto screamed as his eyes shot open, sweat running down his forehead. Gasping for breath he realized that his scream had awoken Sakura now who was starring at him with worry.

"Did…..did you have another nightmare?" she asked as she leaned up and placed her head onto his shoulder. Was her presence in the same bed not enough to quell his nightmares?

"Yea….yeah, it wasn't that bad…." Naruto lied as he recalled the voice that threatened him and everyone else.

"Naruto, I know that you're lying to me. If it wasn't that bad, you wouldn't be sweating right now." Sakura reminded him of his reaction. "I know what it's like to have those dreams and I know that they create some of the worst feelings imaginable so if you need to tell me…..then tell me…don't lock it up anymore."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. His nature of self sacrifice made it very hard to resist giving into that pleasure of telling her or anyone else the things that had bothered him. But in the light of these last few days, was it possible that he could actually tell people how he felt? Were the days of past behind him now as they appeared to be?

"Sakura…..I….I…." Naruto stuttered out as he tried to find the words that could explain what he was going through.

"Naruto, I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I know that I overreacted there but you have to understand that I want to help you, that I want to comfort you in times like this. But if you really don't want to talk about it, I understand." Sakura replied dejected slightly, but knew she would get through to him soon.

"It's not….it's not that I don't want to talk about it….but….but after so many years of holding in my deeper emotions and feelings from everyone….it's…it's….." Naruto tried to make her understand.

"It's what Naruto?" Sakura asked him as she

'_So after all this time, I've been able to open myself to him but now he can't open himself to me. But after holding in all those feelings for so long, I can see why he would have a hard time opening himself. It has to be a defense mechanism.'_

"I understand Naruto, I really do." Sakura squeezed his hand gently. "But don't think that because you've held in your feelings for so long doesn't mean that you have to anymore. We both know that you are a passionate person but just don't like to worry others with your troubles. You don't have to do that with me, you've had the ability to tell me whatever has troubled your mind for a long time now, so when you feel that you need to tell me anything….just do it." Sakura cooed him quietly as she felt him tense before relaxing in her embrace.

Naruto didn't have anything to say in her response and simply did the only thing that came natural to him or what he thought he should do anyway. He embraced her tighter to show his affection for her, his love. When all else seemed to fail around him he always had Sakura, the ability to fall into her arms to feel warmth and happiness. Everything else became pointless when he was in her arms.

"Is everything alright in there?" Anko asked from outside, knocking softly. Guess everything couldn't be blocked when he was in her arms.

"Umm….yeah…." Naruto replied as he sat up onto the bed. "Listen….I need to go ahead and discuss something with you."

"Oh…um ok." Anko replied, opening the door revealing that she still had worn the same shinobi gear hours earlier. "What is it that you need to discuss?" Anko asked him, taking a seat on the chair adjacent from the end of the bed. Naruto and Sakura readjusted themselves so that they were facing her sitting on the edge of the bed. Anko wasn't sure what to make of this other than it was about her two teammates relationship.

'_Why the hell does everything feel so sudden and why would he want to talk about this now so late at night? Guess he's trouble by something.' _Anko thought annoyed.

"Listen…." Naruto sighed. "What you saw between the two of us." Naruto used his finger to wave back and forth at himself and Sakura. "We all know that this exists, the two of us being together but….but I have to ask you that you keep it a secret for now Anko. You probably should be able to guess the obvious reasons."

"Yeah, we don't want the enemy to know of this. But what about when we return home? Do you still wish for me to keep it secret?" Anko asked.

"For a little while yes. I want to be able to slowly work it in and make it a much smoother transition."

"But Naruto…."

"I understand that you may want to let be people know about this but just think about it for a second. If we revealed it so quickly, people would start asking us a large amount questions and honestly…..I don't want that…." Naruto explained to her. Sakura became very upset at that remark.

"So are you ashamed of me?" Sakura asked him as her eyes began to well with fire.

"No, no, no, no, no. Of course I'm not…I….damn it. Anko, can we just agree not to reveal any secrets until I say so?" Naruto replied, turning to her with warning in his eyes.

"Yep and by the sound in your voice…." Anko stood from her chair. "I should leave. You two have a nice little chat." Anko took her leave from the two lovers' room.

"So are you ashamed of me or not?" Sakura shouted at him. Naruto tour his gaze back towards her realizing that even though she did love him, she still had her fiery temper. But that was just one of the many things that made their relationship so interesting, even years ago when everything seemed perfect it was like that.

"No, I'm not." Naruto grasped her hands tightly. "Of course I'm not ashamed Sakura."

"But….but why wouldn't you want people to find out about us as soon as we home?" Sakura asked him, not understanding his emotions.

"It's not that I don't want that but…..but….to be honest I'm not sure if I want all that." Naruto replied quietly looking away from her eyes.

"What….what do you mean?" Sakura replied, afraid of what his response would be. "You mean you don't want to show people that we love each other in public?"

"No, no, just that…just that I don't want people to be asking us and all their questions and everything else and…." Naruto sighed quietly, unable to finish his statement.

"So….you want more of a quiet relationship in public." Sakura answered for him.

"Yes…yes that's what I want. It's not that I wouldn't show affection to you, of course I'd kiss you, embrace you, everything couples do. I just don't want people asking questions, I want some piece and quiet is all…."

Naruto was silent for a few moments as was Sakura. "I know it seems against my personality but in reality, after everything I've been through…I can honestly say that I want some peace now."

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard but after he did have a point. His life was definitely one of excitement, despair, depression, more than one person could have in a lifetime. But he must've known that a shinobi's life was….no, it wasn't this bad. Everything that had happened to him he didn't deserve and she understood that the world would be turned upside down forever when he explained to her and the others months ago what his life was meant to be. Perhaps that was the day he wish of a life of quiet or at least as close to one as possible.

"Naruto, I can understand what your saying. If you want that….if you want that quiet life….then of course we'll keep it a secret. I just….just thought you were ashamed of me is all."

"How could say that Sakura? What would I have to be ashamed of? I have the woman of my dreams with me, she loves me and I love her. And I'm pretty sure that people would understand how I've felt about you for so long so I think they would have enough respect to not ask questions." Naruto grasped her hands tighter and allowed her to lean into his chest. Sakura giggled softly.

"Are you sure you're not talking about someone else? She sounds very pleasant to be around." Sakura sarcastically replied causing Naruto to laugh quietly.

"I'll take your hot and unpredictable temper of someone calm and collected any day. You're the only one for me Sakura, believe that." Naruto replied back, knowing full well he'd probably set her off with that statement.

"What do you mean 'hot and unpredictable temper'?" Sakura growled quietly. Naruto decided to push the envelope a little more.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." Naruto replied coyly. Sakura didn't like his tone and took quick action to punish him. Pulling himself from his chest she grasped his wrist and flung him back onto the bed sheets and preceded to straddle him, killer intent in her eyes.

"So you like my hot and unpredictable temper hmm?" Sakura asked as she rested dangerously close to his nether regions. "I'm not so sure you will after I beat some sense into."

Naruto however was not focusing on her anger but was more focused on the fact that she was straddling him and could practically _feel _herself against him. Fighting back moans, he tried his best to tell her what she was doing to him, oh the wonderful things she was doing.

"Sa…..Sak….Sakura…..you need to….." Naruto bit back a moan as he tried to explain what she was doing to him.

"What is it my dear little Naruto?" Sakura asked him as she continued to slowly move on top of him, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

"You…need to….get of…before I lose….all my control…..please….." Naruto groaned out. Sakura smirked knowing that she had this power over him. She leaned down and kissed chastely, still smirking.

"Oh all right…." Sakura lifted her hips up and off of his waist and leaned back down to his lips. "But only because you asked nicely." She then placed her body down next to his, feeling his chest lift up and down and hearing his breathing rise and fall sharply.

"Please….don't do that again unless we…..we actually…..are….." Naruto felt himself flush at the thought of it. Sakura made sure to hide her own blush as well, but wasn't completely against doing that action. She knew though that they weren't ready for that.

"I know Naruto…but if you don't want things like that to happen, then don't tempt me with remarks like that." Sakura warned him.

"If you do that then you may end up on the bed sheets or on the floor with nothing but a birthday suit on." Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm, I might just take you up on that offer soon my fox." Sakura replied in a seductive voice, causing Naruto blush very red again.

'_Damn it! One minute I'm the smuggest guy in the world and the next I'm absolute putty in her hands! This woman does so many things to me and makes me so different that it's….it's just so…..exciting! If this is what it's like now, I could only imagine what it will be like ten years from now.'_

"I love you Sakura." Naruto replied as he wrapped himself around her form. Sakura accepted the invitation and snuggled herself closer to him as they felt themselves begin to sleep again.

"I love you back Naruto." Sakura replied as she felt sleep overcome her as well.

Now that the two of them had revealed some of their inner feelings, they both hoped that Naruto would no longer have his nightmares appear. Deep in Naruto's thoughts however, he knew it wasn't meant to be until he found the answer himself as to why these nightmares were existing.

* * *

"So this is what you two have to report?" Ryutaki asked his scouts as they had returned from their assignments.

"Yes Lord Ryutaki." the two shinobi replied as they knelt before him.

"Very well. Kyushi, you have definitely made me proud, even if you were found. You were still able to see that there were multiple shinobi in Ookami." Ryutaki replied, his back faced away from them.

"Thank you my Lord." Kyushi smiled gleefully. _'Take that Kyousto….soon, you will be out of my way.'_

"As for you Shyumatso, I am very disappointed in you for not being able to keep yourself concealed or for that matter simply abandoning your assignment instead of hiding in the shadows with that Tear Drop technique of yours." Ryutaki showed his disgust in his voice.

"I apologize my Lord." Shyumatso struggled to speak. _'Soon you worthless man….soon….'_

"Very well, you two our dismissed. Rest and be ready for my next orders." Ryutaki ordered them. Both shinobi rose and bowed in acknowledgment.

"Hai!"

With that reply the two shinobi disappeared from his office of operations to leave him to his thoughts. Arms behind his back, Ryutaki was lost in thought knowing that there was a traitor amongst his ranks.

'_Shyumatso thinks that he has me fooled…that little worm….he's just another one of the sinners of this world that will be cleansed. Until then….I will still use him until he is no longer needed. _

**

* * *

A/N: Alright then, chapter 9 is up and I hope you enjoyed it. Honestly, this isn't an incredibly crucial chapter but it helps move the story along until another big plot moment comes into play. As for the interaction, umm….yeah, couldn't really figure out the way I wanted to do perfectly but I tried to make it as good as I could. Really, it's more or less a filler for now to move the plot along but it does reveal some of Shi-Ryu's intentions. I'm sure some won't like the way the chapter was, sorry about that. Trying to move it along as quick as I can. Review / comment please and hope you're still enjoying it.**

**Jukain (Juu-Kai-in)**


	10. Remembering Memories Past

"_Executing a plan in its first stages may seem easy but the thoughts of 'what if' begin to cloud judgment, especially when it involves something very serious and delicate."_

Remembering Memories Past.

* * *

'_Naruto….we have faith in you….you've proven it to us already in what you've accomplished….do not be afraid of this foe, he is not as strong as you….' _Kushina's rung in Naruto's mind.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes revealing the maroon ceiling plaster. Scanning the room with only his eyes, refusing to move which would result in Sakura awakening, he found that they were still the only ones in the room. Looking to the window, Naruto found that while it was still raining sunlight was peaking through the clouds signaling it was morning. Using his free hand, he raised it and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes but also found something else very peculiar.

"Tears?" Naruto whispered to himself as he used his index finger and thumb rubbing them together. He was perplexed for a moment before realization hit him. He vaguely heard the voice of his deceased mother, trying hard to remember the words she had said. Some he made out but others were harder to remember as it only passed for a moment. These dreams were becoming more frequent with him to go with the nightmares he had, which gave him some sort comfort and at least was thankful that he had these dreams to contrast them to the horror he usually had. Tracing his hand back down to his side, he found that Sakura was still molded into his body, grasping his Sage cloak in one hand and the other had managed to its way to the back of his head in the night.

'_I could get used to this kind of attention.' _Naruto smiled contently. _'Or rather waking up like this.'_

Naruto watched as Sakura's body rose and fell with each breath she took, perplexed and yet comforted at the sight. Something about holding the one you love most and watched them sleep gently seemed to make Naruto's heart flutter. It was obvious by the way she slept that she hadn't had a night of rest like this quite some time. The way she seemed to be so relaxed said it all to him and that was good enough for him. Then he looked at the clock which read that it was around eight thirty.

'_Guess I'll have to wake her, we need to get the plans moving.'_

"Sakura…..Sakura…." Naruto shook her gently. "We need to get up."

"Mmm…five more minutes." Sakura groaned quietly as she pulled herself closer to his frame. Damn it she looked so sexy like that.

"Come on now….I know you like my body and my warmth but we need to get the plans going." Naruto reminded her, a cocky smile dawned his face. Sakura fluttered her eyes open, annoyance clearly showing in her jade orbs.

"But I like your body and warmth…..I especially like your body…._a lot_…_" _Sakura smirked as she lifted her head to face him, giving him a seductive look.

"Well….yeah, my body is pretty great but if I wasn't positive and so sure about what I was saying…..I'd say you'd want more than this…." Naruto replied as he rubbed her back slowly.

"Maybe I do….maybe I don't…..why don't you find out?" Sakura dared him to do so.

"Nah, I'll save that for another day." Naruto laughed. Most women would've have thought that Naruto was insane by saying such a thing, but Sakura knew different. Naruto wasn't one to do something as drastic as that so soon, he wanted it to be special between them both. It also probably was something scared him as well since he never really had anyone to explain it to him properly. Jiraiya probably told him some things but they were more or less perverted in her mind. Regardless, she loved him for his innocent nature.

"Well, guess I'll just have to hold out on you for awhile longer then." Sakura replied as she lifted herself up from his warmth and stretched her arms up, yawning quietly. "But only for a little longer." she added in before giving a chaste kiss on the lips. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

After doing their normal morning routines of bathing and preparing themselves for the day at hand, the two shinobi retrieved Anko from her sleeping quarters and began their short walk to Toshimaku's office. Naruto knocked on the door leading to the office as soon as they arrived.

"Please come in Naruto." Toshimaku called from the other side, seeing that Naruto arrived right on time. The trio of shinobi entered the office and took their seats.

"Let's go ahead and begin making these plans." Naruto suggested as he examined at the map of Ame.

"Yes, I think that is most wise. We've already wasted too much time in waiting. So….how shall we begin?" Toshimaku questioned.

"Well, I need to contact my other squad in Ookami." Naruto replied. The others looked at him wondering if he was insane.

"How do you propose to do that? They're on the other side of the country." Toshimaku reminded him.

"I know, but I have a technique that allows me to contact others from long distances. Just wait a minute while I do it." Naruto rose up from his seat and stood behind the couch. Everyone turned their heads to see, curious about the technique he was about to use. Naruto concentrated his focus on location Shikamaru's chakra signature, very similar to how his father used his signature technique. After less than five seconds passed, Naruto located Shikamaru. Everyone watched as he formed the hand signs.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Anko wondered.

'_He can't possibly communicate with someone using a jutsu.' _Toshimaku thought in doubt.

'_Naruto…..what are you doing…?' _Sakura wondered, not sure what to expect.

'_Shadow Clone Jutsu: Voice in the Wind.' _Naruto mentally shouted as he used his hands to make the sign that allowed for the jutsu to be created. Shikamaru who was halfway across the country was sitting on a chair in his temporary sleeping arrangements waiting for him. A puff of smoke appeared before him and revealed itself to be Naruto.

"So, have you been able to use that jutsu without wearing yourself out yet?" Shikamaru laughed quietly as he lit another cigarette, taking a deep inhale of the smoke.

"Not quite." Naruto laughed in response. "But I'm not sure how long I can hold it so I need to make this quick. Have you made the plans that we discussed?"

"Yeah…..but we also had ourselves a problem though. We umm….we had one of the members of Shi-Ryu end up being able to spy on us. We aren't sure what kind of info that she was able to gather but now we know that we're taking precautions." Shikamaru replied deciding to add the bad news due to Naruto's limited time.

"Damn…..guess that means we'll be the ones to be attacked first….at least it looks that way…..shit, this jutsu is wearing me out quickly. Listen to me Shikamaru, remember the plans we discussed and keep them in place….Ino, Kiba, Choji and Shino should be there soon, I'll have Tsunade send Sai to you as well…..I have to release the jutsu know, I'm starting to lose control of it….I'll be in touch…." Naruto's clone dispersed and left Shikamaru to finish his smoke. Taking another inhale of the stick, Shikamaru sighed quietly.

"Damn, this mission just keeps getting worse and worse….."

The real Naruto in Ame released the jutsu and heaved over in exhaustion drawing concern from the rooms occupants.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she rushed over to him and supported his weight. "What's wrong?"

"Is he alright? We don't need to get medical attention do we?" Toshimaku asked concerned. Naruto simply laughed as he caught his breath.

"Haha….no….no I'm fine….just….exhausted….after all using a Shadow Clone jutsu to communicate halfway across the country is no small feat." Naruto replied.

"What?" Sakura shouted, holding her urge to hit him across the head at using such a powerful technique that drained him to his current state.

"Well, you are truly full of surprising aren't you Naruto?" Anko replied as she turned her head back around and chuckled softly.

"Oh, you haven't even seen my most powerful form though Anko." Naruto slowly replied as he caught his breath.

"Then why didn't you use that?" Sakura scolded him as she backed away from him and crossed her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry Sakura….but I kind of prefer to only use that form when I have to. I prefer to rely on my own strength that I have and I figured I would have to get used to using that technique in my normal mode." Naruto laughed quietly. "Sorry that I worried you."

"Oh shut up and sit down you." Sakura huffed as she took her seat. Naruto nervously followed and sat next to her. Toshimaku was beginning to grow impatient.

"We need to save that type of talk for later. What did your second squad have to say Naruto?" Toshimaku inquired as his eyes felt very despite eight hours of sleep.

"According to his reports they had and intruder sneak into Ookami late last night. They aren't sure about how much they were actually able to obtain but they assuming it's quite a lot so they are taking precautions. With that said, Shi-Ryu may have also sent someone to spy on us and we didn't even know it. So now we aren't sure who they will be attacking first, all I know is that we better prepare ourselves accordingly." Naruto replied.

"Right, so what do you suggest we do? I can have my men in place and on guard if we need it." Toshimaku replied.

"No….no don't do that." Naruto replied, leaving everyone with questioned and stunned looks on their faces. "I want to you to inform your men of the situation, but I want them to keep a low profile, don't change anything in their route."

"Are you asking for us to be attacked?" Toshimaku shot out of his seat. "If they did send a spy then we'll be sitting ducks!"

"That's what I want." Naruto replied, his eyes turned into dark, soulful orbs.

"That's what you want? You want my men to be sacrificed?" Toshimaku shouted, threatening to strike.

"They would've been sacrificed from the start!" Naruto shouted back, shooting out of his seat. Toshimaku could feel the heated intent flowing from Naruto. "Do you realize what Shi-Ryu would do to us, even if we had a plan? Some of your shinobi are going to perish in the coming days, possibly weeks, even months. There are too many variables that come into play here. We don't know how strong they are, we don't know what their plans are, we don't even know what personnel they are using, what their element is or what their best jutsu is."

Toshimaku took his seat, listening to Naruto's words with fear being implanted in his eyes.

"I can't sugarcoat this. My old visions of the world passed a long time ago, where I would try to hide away those feelings, trying to think things were fine. These last few years have shown me that you can't always do that and….this moment here, the fact that knowing there will be bloodshed before it's all over, I realize that I will do all to protect my cherished ones. I know I'm the strongest shinobi that can fight this evil and I know that I will have to be the one that will face their leader."

"Naruto…" Sakura tried to interrupt, attempting to grasp him.

"No Sakura." Naruto cut her off. "You may be much stronger now since we started your training, but you weren't able to complete it. Even if you had, you have to realize that we know nothing about these foes strengths and weaknesses. None of us do and only one thing is certain. I'm the strongest there is and even I know they could be stronger….but….but that's besides the point." Naruto sat back down. "Like I said, it's all a variable right now. We don't know what can happen and I trust my instincts on this, we have to play this carefully. They have the advantage, they are the ones with the upper hand. So I'm asking you to trust me Lord Toshimaku, I'm asking you to go with my plan, difficult as it may be."

With Naruto's final plea the room fell silent. Everyone absorbed Naruto's words, thinking of everything that he said. How many lives would be sacrificed? How strong were these enemies? And more importantly, could they be defeated? They each felt their hearts fall into the depths of fear at the prospect of what was to come. But they also felt their hearts fill with hope at Naruto's understanding of the situation, something Sakura and Anko thought they would never see. Sakura's thoughts fell onto that part of her mind.

'_What happened to all of us? It's only been for years and we've changed so much, but Naruto…..he was always the one who tried to keep on heads up high, but….his words make so much sense. It scares me that he has accepted this and it makes me sad. Still, even in those dark words, they have hope because he knows what's happening and is doing everything to make sure we survive. Hehe, I guess only Naruto could make us have hope like this.'_

"Fine…..I guess you are right Uzumaki. You really show much….wisdom for a person of your age. Our village will go along with your choices, but…..be warned, those who our lost in this….are under your guidance." Toshimaku replied, turning away to face the window pane watching as the rain began anew, gently crashing against the window.

"I understand." Naruto replied as he stood from his seat, Sakura and Anko doing the same. "Meet with your advisors and let them know of this. Then summon me here again when you are finished to inform me of their response."

"Of course." Toshimaku replied, still facing the window pane. "Please, make yourself at home in our village, going shopping, eat here, do anything you please." The three shinobi respectfully bowed before they took their leave. Toshimaku saw their reflections in the window and acknowledged them with a hand wave. The trio left the leader to his thoughts, wondering what to do with the day. Toshimaku sat, his eyes listless deep in thought.

'_These shinobi have no idea what they're arrival here means…'_

"Naruto, I'm going to head back to my room and check on my weapons. Come fetch me when Lord Toshimaku requests your presence." Anko informed as she took a turn down another hallway.

"Alright then Anko, we'll see you later." Naruto replied. "Don't get yourself lost now." he added with a laugh.

"Ha….ha…." Anko replied dryly. Sakura smiled at the sudden alone time she had with Naruto, but not to simply have a make-out session. She had other things to talk about.

'_Good, now I have a chance to ask some questions. Maybe then I can get closer to helping him end his nightmares.'_

"Naruto, can we go somewhere where we can be alone?" Sakura asked as she grasped his hand. Naruto faced her, his eyes questioning her.

"Now why would that be? Do you want a little 'session'?" Naruto asked smugly. In reality, that's what Sakura wanted to do. She wanted nothing more than to do that everyday of every minute but she had other things to worry about at the moment. She was growing concerned that his mental health may begin to fail if he did not find solace from his dreams soon. Their 'sessions' would no doubt be limited while they were on this journey but it would make it all the more amazing when they did have them. For now, she would have to play this to the chest.

"Maybe….." she drawled out. "Come with me and you'll find out." she added, pulling him along until she found a secluded balcony that seemed to be dry despite the rain.

"This isn't exactly private Sakura." Naruto told her, wondering why she chose such a open place.

"I know but I needed to bring you here, away from others. And it's not for the reason you think." Sakura turned and faced him. "I need to ask you something."

Naruto gave her a quizzical look, tilting his head unsure of what she wanted to know.

"You said that you had seen things that showed you couldn't always be optimistic. I know what the obvious ones are, but…..did….um….." Sakura stalled as she was unsure of how to continue. "Did…..did anything else happen to you that made you change to who you are now?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond. Why was she asking this out of the blue? And what do she mean by 'change to who you are now'? Something was concerning her.

"What do you mean Sakura and why are you asking all of this now?" Naruto asked her, leaving out the knowledge he knew she was worried. _'Let's see if she tells it herself.'_

"It's just that….well….I just wondered if maybe that….maybe some of your experiences are some of the reasons you're having nightmares." Sakura forced out, adverting her eyes. She didn't like being so blunt but being next to Naruto for so many years, she knew it was the only thing that worked with him.

'_So she's still concerned about that….at least she is concerned though.'_

"Is that all?" Naruto asked her with a grin trying to calm her, sacrificing his own well being.

"Is that all? Is that all? Naruto, you know what those kinds of nightmares can do to people! That's why I'm trying to help you, because I don't want you to mentally become unstable. Stop denying yourself the help and let me do so, you don't have to sacrifice yourself well being anymore." Sakura pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but when I accepted this path I knew I would be making sacrifices and this is one of them." Naruto turned away facing the dark horizon. However, he didn't expect a stinging sensation to appear across his cheek. Sakura had smacked him across the face, heaving as her anger began to boil over.

"You say you have to make sacrifices, we all know that we have to make sacrifices but when they begin to make your body and soul begin to crack, that's when you have to stop and look at yourself. If that means I have to force you to stop this nonsense and make you see reason, then I will Naruto." Sakura explained, feeling her chest hurt at her action. Tense moments passed as the two stood in silence, the air seething in awkward feelings and despair.

"On my journeys with Jiraiya….I met someone while the old man was off peeping on some more women." Naruto replied quietly, his eyes hidden beneath his hair hiding his emotions. Sakura lowered her hands to her sides as she listened to him continue.

"I was in a field, training by myself while the old man was out. It was about a year into my training when this person found me in that field. Obviously I took a defensive stance when he appeared behind me but after I sensed that he had no intent to harm me, I allowed him to speak."

Sakura listened to him continue, her ears hanging onto every word.

"He asked me if I was happy with my life as it was, doing all this training, not being accepted, being shunned. I told him that everyone has to go through trials in life to make you stronger. The man chuckled at my statement and said that while I was definitely a strong person, I was also foolish for believing that. He tried to convince me that not everyone should have to go through such things, especially since he considered me a god."

Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying.

"He said that I deserved better and offered me something. That man offered me what he said was a deal of a lifetime. He said that his group could offer me training, give me the life of luxury, everything I could want…...they offered me the chance to be a mercenary."

Sakura's heart almost stopped at the admission.

"I would have no ties to the village, be free to do as I please, make money, have women, have no restrictions. And as I listened to him, my heart and mind to wonder at the possibility of such things. I thought about all the things that had happened to me and I actually started to consider it." Naruto continued as he moved over to the wet railing and grasped it lightly.

'_He….he actually considered it? Oh my….all because of how we treated him….especially me…..god I….I….just…..' _Sakura's thoughts were torn away when Naruto began to speak again.

"But I remembered everyone that was close to my heart that was home. I remembered Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Grandma Tsunade, Hinata and everyone else."

Sakura was a little heart broken that she was not mentioned and turned her head away to not show him her tears.

"But it was you that had the strongest pull on me." Naruto added. Sakura turned her head back, her eyes lit up.

"M…..me?" she asked hesitantly. Naruto turned his body around and faced her. "Why…why me?"

Naruto simply grinned.

"Because I loved you then and I still do. It was my promise to you, my promise Sasuke that made me come back. It's just not in me to go against my own promises, against my word. That is my way of life, not just my way of the shinobi. I can't say it wasn't tempting but the thoughts of you and the others, it just made not go."

'_I can't believe that we were the reasons that he stayed with us. And after all we did…..'_

"So I told him that I had too many people I cared about at my home. And….he simply said that he understood, but that the day would come that I would change my mind and I would seek them out. Then he vanished into the forest and left me to my thoughts."

Another few tense moments passed, the wind and rain crashing against each other. Sakura couldn't stand to be there by herself. She moved forward and let herself embrace him, her head falling against his chest. Naruto returned the embrace, placing his arms around her waist.

"Naruto, you're someone that no one can ever match up to. I don't know how you've been able to live like you have for so long." Sakura spoke into his chest. "I don't know how you can say that you stayed with us after what that man offered….but I'm glad you refused."

"It's just not in me to do such a thing Sakura. I knew you and the others would eventually come around and see me for who I am." Naruto replied as he rocked her back and forth. "I just couldn't believe how tempted I was to do it but I chose you and the others over that life."

"It's not the fact you were tempted….." Sakura whispered. "Anyone would be tempted, but it's the strength to deny yourself that for others you care about. After everything you've been through, how you were able to refuse him is something I can't comprehend."

Naruto grasped her tighter, letting her know that she was indeed the reason that he refused.

"I never told anyone about that until now…..I hope you don't think any less of me." Naruto lowered his on top of hers. Sakura smiled and held him closer.

"Never."

The rain continued to fall with the wind blowing by, bringing ever growing changes between them. Sakura knew that she had a first breakthrough with him and was on the way to helping him rid him of his nightmares.

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake, your Konoha shinobi have arrived at the village. We've sent them on they're way here." one of the Ookami guards spoke through the door.

"Thank you for the update." Kakashi replied through the door as he sat on his chair, Icha Icha book in hand. "Well then Shikamaru, guess we're about to see who we have with us."

"Take a bet. Bet you anything Guy and Lee are with them." Shikamaru grinned as he read his book on strategies.

"I hope not." Neji replied from his spot on the bed.

"Alright then, five brand new kunai if it is. If not then you buy five new kunai." Kakashi replied. A knock came at the door and it soon opened to reveal Hinata with Tenten, Guy and Lee at the door. "Guess I owe you five new kunai."

"Great." Shikamaru replied unenthusiastically. "Alright then guys, the trip I assume was easy?"

"If you count the fact that we had to travel up here into the snowy mountains easy, then yeah." Tenten replied. "And don't bother telling us going on, we've already been informed of it. So…..pretty damn dire situation here isn't it?"

"Heh, dire is an understatement. But that doesn't matter now, Naruto and I already have plans in place so all we need to do it catch you up on them." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, Naruto in charge…..that could lead to disaster." Tenten replied jokingly as she and the others took a seat in the room.

"You'd be surprised at how wise Naruto really is." Neji spoke back. "He's the one who came up with the plans and they are almost on par with Shikamaru's strategies. Like it or not, he's in charge of this mission."

"How can he be though? I thought the boy was still a Genin?" Tenten questioned.

"He was promoted to Jounin just a few weeks ago." Guy answered for her. "The boy has shown great promise and he's proven it." Everyone was shocked by the news. There had been no mention of Naruto's promotion. The boy that had been known as 'Dead-Last' was now outranking them with the exception of Neji.

"So he didn't even have to take the Chunin exam?" Hinata questioned quietly as she sat in the chair next to Kakashi.

"Well considering what he's done, I think he didn't have to do that now did he?" Kakashi replied.

"No….no I supposed not. I don't mean any disrespect by it." Hinata replied, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright Hinata, it's only a simple question that most people would ask." Kakashi replied. "As for the promotion, it was made official for the village of Konoha. However, don't forget that Naruto was named a Sage in place of Jiraiya now that he is no longer with us, he became a Sanin basically…..so really…..he outranked all of us with not only his power but with that title as well. If you still don't think he's a qualified leader, then maybe that should convince you all."

Tenten hid her shame from everyone while Hinata and Lee were ecstatic about Naruto's promotion in their own ways.

"Naruto's flame of strength and youth shall….."

"GIVE IT A REST LEE!" Neji and Tenten shouted in unison. Lee backed off and fell behind Guy. Kakashi simply laughed at the trio, causing his rival to stir the pot.

"Are you laughing at my student Kakashi? Or are you laughing at the fact that you think that you trained your students better than I did?" Guy questioned as he walked up to him. Kakashi really didn't feel like dealing with him today and decided to use his failures as a way to back him off for awhile.

"No Guy, considering that I took Sasuke over Naruto I'm not laughing at Lee. Also considering that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had training from Sanin I don't think I trained them as well. That answer enough for you?" Kakashi asked, flipping another page in his book. Guy was silent. "Good, now you three should prepare yourselves." Kakashi rose from his seat and close his book, placing it in his pocket. "I'm going for a walk"

Everyone was silent as he exited the room and left them to their thoughts.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata broke the silence.

"I think he just wants to focus on the mission and not think of what he thinks are his past failures. Let's respect that and prepare ourselves for the mission at hand." Neji replied. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all began to look over their weaponry and practice their jutsu.

'_Since when did I begin to think like this?' _Kakashi thought to himself as he walked along the roofed outdoor walkway, shielding him from the snow. Despite Kakashi's laidback demeanor and his lack of interest, he had always thought of his past and tried to push it away to keep himself focused. Sometimes though, even he had some breakdowns but did his best not to show them.

'_Never thought I would take Guy's words this seriously, but I can't explain why. Guess something snapped in me….mind must be slipping.' _Kakashi words echoed through his head with a thudding ring. It was rare for someone like Kakashi to think of such things but even the strongest of shinobi had their breaking points and the Copy Shinobi had plenty to regret and fear. His failure with Sasuke, his inability to see Naruto for his talents, his father's death, Rin and Obtio's demise as well as his own demise before being revived.

'_Kind of ironic, me and Naruto share many similarities yet I ignored him. I could've helped more than what I did. At least I was able to help him with the Rasenshuriken. Doesn't matter though, he was able to accomplish more without me as a teacher. Hehe…I never did like teaching kids anything.'_

As he continued his trek down the walkway, Kakashi felt a presence walk up to him. He turned to his right to see one of the wolves that Ookami was named for sit beside him, his eyes long and warm almost giving Kakashi acceptance that no one was perfect. The silver haired shinobi stared at the wolf, admiring it's white coat as it seemed to glow with the snow. Smiling, he sat on the ground next to the wolf and laid his hands between his legs which were brought upward slightly.

"At least you understand some of my pain don't you?" Kakashi asked the wolf who in returned lay down next to him beside his left leg. "You creatures are truly something to be respected and treasured."

The wolf moved his head across Kakashi's hand, gesturing something to him. He wondered if the wolf wanted to pet him. Kakashi took a chance a decided to place his hand on his head. The wolf seemed to find the sensation pleasing as he tilted his head into Kakashi's hand.

"Guess you like this huh? It doesn't mean I think any less of you or your pack…we are equals in my eye." Kakashi spoke to the wolf who in return wag his tail in acknowledgment. Kakashi smiled through his mask as he and the wolf sat next to each other.

'_Wolves are considered the most loyal creatures on the planet….maybe this one is showing me that I was loyal, but my intentions were misplaced….hmm…'_

The man and the wolf sat outside in unison understanding each other through natural instincts.

* * *

"Damn it!" Tsunade shouted as she threw her stack of papers off her desk as she returned from her televised meeting with the other villages. "Those damn Kages won't listen to reason!"

"I know Lady Tsunade but what else can we do? They're still wary of this alliance we have and may need to have some more convincing." Shizune attempted to calm her teacher down.

"More convincing? We have an enemy that is just as powerful as Akatsuki was, an enemy who was the most feared in the world at the time of it's disappearance! Now they've returned and they refuse to listen to reason, I think a village's destruction and massacre would be enough!" Tsunade growled in frustration.

"So what do we do now?" Shizune inquired. Tsunade sighed quietly, trying to calm herself.

"We have to trust Naruto to lead our shinobi. They should be arriving at the two villages now but there could be some bad consequences….." Tsunade sighed again. "I didn't tell them that we sent reinforcements."

"You didn't tell them? Tsunade you know what can happen…."

"I know what can happen Shizune! But in this time of crisis and uncertainty I have to make drastic decisions that could make or break the fate of the world! Damn the other Kages, we have the strongest shinobi in the land, the strongest warrior period. He is leading us and we have to follow his lead." Tsunade responded.

"But Naruto can't do this by himself, we have to have the other nation's help and they'll say your betraying the alliance we've formed if they find out about this." Shizune reminded her.

"I know and if they do find out, I'll resign my title for Naruto to take and have him lead Konoha and the rest of the world into the future. I already knew my time was coming anyway and if it's in the next weeks or months then so be it. But Naruto is the future of this world and he'll have to lead us." Tsunade remarked.

"Lady Tsunade….." Shizune whispered. She had never seen Tsunade like this before, so helpless.

"If I had done more, I could've stop them twenty-five years ago. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this shit mess." Tsunade took a long deep breath. "Shizune, could you please leave? I need to collect my thoughts."

"Ye…yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune reluctantly agreed as she took her leave and left her master to marinate in thought. Tsunade sat in her chair as she wanted to throw her chair through the window.

'_If I had only done more….maybe then Naruto wouldn't have to deal with this…..damn it…..damn it…..damn it…..'_

The day was only going to get longer for everyone.

**

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait on this chapter but I've had some troubles in the last two weeks. Hopefully this meets my standards of what they usually are. Know it may seem like a filler chapter too, but there are actual plot points involved here that will be factored into the story. Not going to tell you of course. That's all for now, not sure when the next chapter will be released, hopefully soon. Be safe.**


	11. The Truth Will Not Set You Free

"_**Hiding the truth from our loved ones can cause emotional rapports between and only the strongest relationships can survive that."**_

**The Truth Will Not Set You Free**

* * *

"_No…no…no…don't make me sacrifice him…..I can't…"_

"_If you don't, you know what will happen…"_

"_Then take me, but don't make kill this man, he's innocent….."_

"_He's not innocent, none of these people are innocent, but this is a means to an end__**. **__If you take this man's life, then the others will be spared."_

"_IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?"_

"_You could say that…..but it's more of a plan for my master….."_

"_Then why did you chose me? Why am I the one that has to this?"_

"_I do not know, I am simply following my masters orders."_

"_No…..no…..no…"_

"Aah!" Naruto gasped quietly as he awoke from his nightmare. His eyes shot left and right as he checked his surroundings, noticing the rain has ceased and the moon light peeked through the clouds. Turning towards the clock on the night stand, he saw that it was 2:23 in the morning.

'_Damn it, I only went to bed a few hours ago and I barely got any sleep.' _

Remembering that he was sharing his bed with a certain someone he turned over to see that Sakura was laying on the left side of the bed and away from him.

'_She must have moved away in her sleep…..thank you…..I must have been thrashing about during that nightmare.'_

Removing himself from the bedspread and moving to the bathroom. He had decided to take a shower, despite his better judgment and not waking Sakura, he needed this right now and he always did his better thinking in the shower. Stepping into the bathroom and shedding himself of his clothing and turning the knobs on, making sure the water would heat up quickly. After a few moments, Naruto stepped in a let the running water succumb his body.

Retracing his thoughts back to the dream, he easily recalled that it was a traumatic event that occurred in his travels. The horrible event that no doubt in his mind began his change of thinking on the world and the source of his nightmares. Sighing, he suppressed the thoughts of that horrible day, something he knew was bad for his mental health, but he couldn't let anyone know about it. The shame that the event brought made him quiver in fear of what the others would think.

It was a secret that he was going to take to the grave, no matter how much anyone convinced him otherwise.

'_Why is it that I can't seem to control myself in my sleep now? I didn't have any problems that I could tell when I slept recently. But now…'_

As the water continued to run, a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

'_Maybe I've never been able to actually sleep like I thought I had. I know that I never really did but to think that all my mediation may have been useless….damn it, if that's the case, then my subconscious may not be sable now.'_

The thoughts of such a thing began to fill fear into Naruto's heart.

Sakura awoke to find herself being the only occupant of the bed with the sound of running water across from her in the bathroom. Turning over, she double checked to see if she wasn't just hearing or seeing things. However Naruto was not in the bed and she knew that the running water signaled that he was taking a shower.

'_Something has to be wrong….'_

Sitting up, she leaned against the back board and awaited for him to finish. She hoped that the time for those types of boundaries would come to pass and she could comfort him no matter where he was. Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice that the shower had stopped and she could hear the faint planting of footsteps, and towel being removed from the towel rack.

She watched as Naruto stepped out of the shower in his shirt and boxers, apparently deciding to not use place his black pants on again. Naruto noticed that Sakura was awake and immediately tried to explain why he was up so late and taking a shower.

"Sakura….I….I….."

"Naruto, don't start. I know you well enough that something like this can only happen if something his troubling you. A shower in the middle of the night? That's strange, even for you." Sakura said to him. "And I guess you wouldn't think I noticed you in your boxers in the next morning either?"

"Um…well….I….I…." Naruto stammered. Sakura sighed in annoyance at Naruto's reluctance to divulge anything to her.

"Naruto….come here." Sakura patted on the bed next to her, inviting him to her warmth and comfort. Naruto hesitated for a moment, unsure of how much punishment he would be able to endure from her if he refused to tell her what was happening to him. However, the he would rather take his chances sitting there than allowing her to induce her strength on him for ignoring her. Naruto put his pants back on first before he moved over to the bed a took a seat next to Sakura.

'_I doubt he's going to tell me what happened to cause this to happen and I don't think smacking him would be the best thing right now. Guess I'll have to take this slow.'_

"Naruto, I understand that you don't probably want to say what happened that made you want to take a shower this late but you have to understand that I'm here for you." Sakura explained to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Sakura, there isn't anything going on….." Naruto lied to her.

"Naruto, please….I'm not stupid and I would think you'd have enough respect for me to not lie to me. I'm not going to ask you about it right now but I want you to know that I have to know these things at some point to help you through this, but I will only be able to help when you're comfortable with it." Sakura told him.

"Sakura…I…."

"I know it's hard to talk about certain things from your past. I have problems with remembering my own past failures but some things have to be discussed for us to move on. So when I say I'm here for you, believe me, _I_ _will always be here for you._" Sakura reassured him, hoping that he would open up to her more.

Naruto was contemplating whether or not he should speak to her about the 'event'. He wasn't sure, he wanted to but something was holding him back. His fear? His shame? He couldn't pin it directly, but he just couldn't go through with it. That day would remain with him and his deceased family who knew until the day he joined them.

"Thank you Sakura…..but, really….everything is fine." Naruto replied as he turned away from her to try and avoid the topic all together. Sakura showed concern in her eyes as she watched him turn away.

'_I guess he still has to take the time to absorb all that….especially with all he's been through….that's alright though, I'll heal you Naruto….one scar at a time.'_

Grasping his arm, Sakura pulled Naruto into a loving embrace who gladly accepted it, albeit a little overwhelmed at the sudden gesture. The kunoichi then fell back onto to the bed sheets, pulling Naruto with her and letting him rest his head within her bosom. Naruto mentally chuckled at his luck. Even if he would take his secret to his grave, the fact that he was getting this type of treatment made his heart and mind, along with some of his hormones go insane. But his thoughts still remained on his past transgressions….maybe being held like he was now would help him forget about it for now until he could get another mediation session in.

* * *

"Lord Ryutaki." Kyousto stated. "May I ask something of you?" she added as she kneeled before her lord.

"You may Kyousto." Ryutaki replied as he sat in his chair and removed the scrolls from her sight.

"If I may and no disrespect to your ways, but….there seems to be something amiss amongst ourselves in our group." Kyousto replied. Ryutaki smirked in response.

"And what makes you say that my dear?" the quiet man replied. Kyousto tried to keep her composure.

"Well, my sense of foreboding tells me that there is a traitor amongst us and he or she aims to try and take your place my lord." the young kunoichi answered.

"So you have sense it too then?" Ryutaki stood from his seat. Kyousto lifted her head in question.

"My lord?"

"Kyousto my dear, you awareness serves you very well. Your ability to sense things like this is the reason that I have placed you as my second in command. Someone is indeed trying to take my place as the savior of the world for their own purposes but I have yet to find who it is. Even you are suspect in it." Ryutaki replied.

"My Lord! I would never betray you in anyway!" Kyousto pleaded her innocence.

"You of all people should know that even if you are not betraying me, you must realize that I have to assume everyone is out to betray me. I'm simply covering my bases." Ryutaki explained.

"I….I'm sorry my lord. You are right to not trust anyone." Kyousto apologized. "But you must realize why I am sensitive about this."

"I do my dear, but I do not believe you are the one who is attempting this. But I have to assume it so that the traitor will reveal himself." Ryutaki replied then sense someone approaching.

"My lord, I apologize for the intrusion but the others grow wary of waiting." Kazuki said as he entered his masters chambers.

"By the others, you mean Shyumatso and Kyushi?" Ryutaki asked. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to be keeping them in line since you are their superior?"

"I am my lord but they refuse to listen and they grow restless." Kazuki replied. "It's not my place to demand things but I feel that we must make our move now before the other two do something rash."

Ryutaki pondered at this recent development.

'_One or both of those two must be the traitors then. But I need to keep my eye on Kyousto and Kazuki as well. Alright then, I think it's time to flush this traitor out in the open._

"Kyousto, Kazuki, I want you two to get the restless ones ready for our next move, I want to begin our attack Ookami and Ame soon." Ryutaki replied. "I want to hire those mercenaries that we came across on our journey to the last village. We'll have two of you head to Ookami with some of them in tow for you to lead, the same for myself and two others to head to Ame where Uzumaki is in wait."

"Are you sure that's wise my lord? To hire those mercenaries who we barely knew?" Kazuki questioned.

"They will be simple pawns in my plans. They will be a distraction while we obtain the scrolls….and I personally want to confront Uzumaki myself." Ryutaki replied. "Once we have obtained the scrolls, we'll head for the village hidden away from the world to begin the ritual."

"Are you sure this wise?" Kyousto asked, taking the dive into possible punishment for questioning his orders.

"Oh I am more than sure it is a wise move Kyousto. I do indeed to confront Uzumaki myself, but that will simply be a distraction for one of the two who are coming with me to obtain Ame's scroll. I will keep him busy while one of you along with some of those mercenary trash go and obtain the scroll. Whoever I send to Ookami should be able to handle obtaining the scroll easily." Ryutaki assured her. "Leave my chambers now and prepare yourselves. We shall depart soon."

"Hai." Kyousto and Kazuki answered in unison before turning and rushing out of Ryutaki's office. The leader of Shi-Ryu walked back towards his desk where the four scrolls he had obtained lay rolled up and lying vertically next to each other. Picking one of them up, he examined it carefully, an evil smile crossing his lips.

'_It's only a matter of time now…..soon, I shall rule this world, making sure that it is always cleansed of sinners of it.'_

"So were finally going to be seeing some action?" Shyumatso questioned with a conniving smirk while adjusting his seat in the underground lounge that they all shared.

"It would seem so. Lord Ryutaki says that he wishes to use the mercenaries we passed a few days ago as pawns in the plan." Kyousto replied as she took a seat and released a scroll that held her equipment. "But I don't like the idea of using mercs in this plan."

"What's wrong Kyousto?" Kyushi asked with amusement in her voice. "You don't trust Lord Ryutaki's plan? Perhaps you shouldn't be his second in command." she suggested with an innocent face.

"Watch yourself Kyushi. Remember that I am much stronger than you and I am more trustworthy to Lord Ryutaki than you are." Kyousto warned her who gained a 'humph' from Kyushi.

"Why do you all isn't on calling him Lord Ryutaki when not in his presence? You don't always have to you know." Shyumatso butted in as he lounged in the chair.

"Because I respect him greatly and I chose to do so, unlike you." Kyousto replied as she examined one of her kunai. "And honestly, I don't feel like getting on his bad side."

"Oh boy." Shyumatso sat up from his seat and placed his hands fell in between his legs. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he is not as strong as he makes himself out to be? Did he ever show any of us his real strength?"

"Don't say that about him!" Kyushi scolded him, threatening him with her chair.

"I'm not saying anything that may not be true but other than the three or so occasions that he has show us any power, it was to simply protect us. What if he isn't as strong? What if your stronger than him Kyousto? What if were all stronger and this guy _needs _those scrolls to be strong?" Shyumatso argued.

'_Hmm….I'm starting to pinpoint who the possible traitor may be….but he's making it almost to obvious….why would he do that?' _Kyousto thought, examining another kunai.

"If that's the case, then why did you join us?" Kazuki decided to join in the conversation having returned from his quarters with a small bag and pouch.

"Simple my friend. The man offered me something I wanted, to be part of this movement. I know that while I hold my reservations about his possible power, this is moment in history is going to happen. He will somehow be able to pull this off and honestly I'm not going to be on the other side of this when it hit's the fan." the man answered back.

"And what's to say that Naruto Uzumaki won't stop us? He stopped both Madara and Sasuke Uchiha." Kazuki retorted.

"They didn't use enough strategy to make their plans succeed. They let their Uchiha pride get in the way of their goals and thought they could do it on their sheer strength alone. They were foolish to not listen to the phrase 'There's strength in numbers.' There are more than enough mercenaries out there with the skills of shinobi and missing-nin that we can take these scrolls. These Konoha shinobi are strong but with enough man power we can easily take what we want." Shyumatso replied.

"He does have a point. That's why Lord Ryutaki is wise." Kyushi added.

"Alright, let's not worry about what's what right now. We to prepare for our task at hand soon so stop with the chit chat and get ready." Kyousto ordered.

"Hai." the other three replied as they began to finish their preparations.

'_Good….I've been able to keep my cover up, now maybe if I can convince one of these three to join me, I can take those scrolls from under Ryutaki's nose. I just need to find a way took steal them from his chambers, but I'll have to wait until this plan of Ryutakki's develops.'_

Shyumatso smiled as he cleaned his long silver blade that he release from his own scroll.

* * *

"So have Ino and the others arrived in Ame yet?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi as he took another inhale of his cigarette while sitting on one of the out door chairs.

"They should be within the hour. Hopefully that will be enough to stop these shinobi before they can get their hands on those scrolls." Kakashi replied as he ran his head atop the wolf that he had met earlier who was enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"And do you think Gaara will send anything of his forces to us or them? I maybe smart but even I don't know what he'll do. I know that he and Naruto have history but that blond idiot has probably told him that he doesn't want to have Gaara's home suffer because of what's happening here." Shikamaru questioned.

"I'm not sure, but Naruto does have that stubbornness in him, much like his father. If Naruto feels that he doesn't want to put his home in jeopardy then I think Gaara will listen. But considering that the world is in complete danger then maybe Gaara will send shinobi. I'm not sure though." Kakashi replied. "For now, Naruto will have to fend off the enemy with what we have."

"What trouble…..and….damn it….this has been bothering me for awhile. When did you meet your friend there?" Shikamaru asked as he took another inhale. Kakashi chuckled quietly.

"While I was out on that stroll, he simply came up to me and sat next to me as if wanting something, almost like he understood what I was thinking." Kakashi replied. Shikamaru sighed at the response.

"Geez, no wonder I'm the only normal in our little group." Shikamaru replied. "Speaking about our mission at hand, what do you know about these scrolls that these guys are after? I figure you know more about them than I do." Kakashi closed his visible eye in thought.

"I don't know much about them but I know that one of the main things about them is that each has at least five hand signs on each one and each one completed gives you a little more power. In theory, you could increase your power two fold, three fold and so on." Kakashi replied, stroking the wolves' head some more.

"Doesn't sound like a lot of much other than power increase to me." Shikamaru replied. "But I have a feeling that there is more than that."

"Yes….it's rumored that if they have all six scrolls that they give you an unimaginable power, something that can control the world, take lives, create destruction." Kakashi replied. "That's why that this group is going after all the scrolls so they can have all the hand signs they need in order to obtain this power. That's all I know though."

"Hmm, and these guys already have four of them. Great….guess it really is as bad as it sounds. Troublesome." Shikamaru took another puff of his cigarette.

"Yeah….troublesome." Kakashi replied as the wolf continued to remain loyal by his side. "Hopefully Tsunade can convince the other leaders that they need to prepare themselves for anything."

* * *

"You're kidding me? We've been at this for the last two days! You've heard what's at stake here you must know what can happen!" Tsunade pleaded through the TV monitors with the other Kage. She was making some progress but not nearly enough to fight a force like this and these newly appointed Kage of these lands were not making it any easier.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage but there simply isn't enough evidence that shows us any reason to give our support yet." the Mizukage replied.

"We may have a total alliance with you and everyone here but there are still questions." the Raikage added.

"Not enough evidence? Questions? You're fools if you don't believe what I'm saying! Remember that I'm older than all of you since all of the older Kage stepped down in recent months! I was in my prime when this threat was alive and destroying villages, murdering people left and right! I know they've return!" Tsunade explained.

"That doesn't mean we have to believe you until we have evidence of such a threat." the Tsuchikage replied.

"You all must realize that she is telling the truth." Gaara interjected. "She was around longer than all of us as she said and I doubt that memories like that fade, I have first hand experience of that myself."

"Lord Kazekage, while you may believe the Hokage's words, we know that you have strong ties to Naruto Uzumaki and your decision maybe influenced." The Mizukage replied.

"I assure that has not had an effect on my decision." Gaara lied.

"Be that as it may, for now, the rest of us will conduct an investigation before making a decision. That is the standard procedure for us so that is how it must be. We shall meet back here tomorrow." The Raikage replied as his monitor along with two others went black while Gaara's remained visible. Tsunade threw against the wall in anger.

"Damn it! What is the point of this alliance if this what we have to deal with? The fools!" Tsunade shouted.

"It is a problem a unfortunately but they do not know nearly as much as you do. While I may only be sixteen, I understand the situation and considering that you and Naruto are close, I consider you to be trustworthy. You have my support Lady Hokage." Gaara assured her.

"That's great to hear Lord Kazekage but unless we can convince the others, there's little we can do. Honestly, I may well leave this alliance so that I can at least attempt to help save this world. Naruto can't do this without reinforcements, we don't know how much power these five have but we know it has to be bad if they brought Shi-Ryu back." Tsunade reminded him.

"If you leave the alliance then there could be dire consequences. However, if I were to join you, then considering our villages are the strongest, we could repel any attack by the other three." Gaara suggested.

"That's a tempting offer since these young Kages won't listen to reason. But we can't do it, that would lead to another senseless war. For now, we have to keep with this for now and convince the other three." Tsunade replied.

"Very well. I shall make speak with you tomorrow. We may have to get everyone together if we don't get this to work. Farewell for now." Gaara ended his transmission and left Tsunade to her thoughts.

'_Damn it….damn it…..damn it…..now I know how Naruto felt when he couldn't save Sasuke. I feel like this world is going to end soon if something can't be done. I'm sorry Naruto…..but I must ask you…..the world must ask you to save us again…..'_

Tsunade stared out to the heavens and hoped that Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya could somehow help her, or at least forgive her for not being stronger.

'_I'm sorry Naruto…..I'm so sorry…..'_

A tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the two shinobi with the rising sun filling the room with light, waking Naruto was the first to feel the sun creep into his eyes, eyelids opening up and his hands moving up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Remembering that he was still in Sakura's embrace, he wanted to wash up before he got his day started. He tried to release himself gently but his actions stirred Sakura awake foiling his attempt.

"No…don't go yet….." Sakura spoke quietly while her eyes remained shut, a smile appearing across her face. "I want to enjoy this a little longer."

"Come on Sakura, you know we have to get up, I suspect we'll be seeing the others arrive today and we don't want them to come across like this." Naruto replied into her neck.

"Who says I don't want them to see us like this? Remember, you're the one that wanted that and besides…." Sakura shifted herself so that she could reach his own neck, planting tender kisses upon it. "…..I thought you'd enjoy your head resting in between my breasts." Sakura giggled quietly.

"Are you always like this in the morning?" Naruto asked her, a blush spreading across his face. Sakura shifted again so that she was facing him directly.

"Only with you my love." Sakura smiled before tenderly kissing him on his lips.

"Wow….I guess you had a lot of hormones that you needed to release, eh Sakura?" Naruto replied after separating. Sakura's response was a smack across the back of his blond head.

"You baka! Why do you have to have perverted thoughts?" Sakura yelled before pushing him off. Naruto rubbed the back of his head to force the pain away.

"Can't help it I guess and besides, weren't you the one who was talking about your chest?" Naruto inquired.

"Don't change the subject!" Sakura huffed gaining a chuckled from Naruto.

"Well…." Naruto yawned loudly. "Since you're finally up, guess we can go ahead and get ready but let me go ahead and use the bathroom first, it won't take me long."

"What happened to ladies first?" Sakura questioned him, turning her head and glaring at him.

"Hey, you said that you wanted to be treated as an equal at one point or another. Besides, I really won't be that long." Naruto replied as he stood up from the bed.

"Fine, but don't take long and don't stink up the bathroom with your sweat!" Sakura warned him. Naruto laughed quietly.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be sure to make it nice and safe for you." Naruto chuckled as he shut the door. Sakura's glared changed into a smile in amusement at the way they were acting around each, much like a married couple.

"Guess we're perfect for each other." Sakura giggled quietly.

_'Guess since I took a shower earlier I figure I can just wash up real quick.'_

Naruto removed his shirt and placed it on the hook before turning on the faucet running warm water. After a few moments, he took water into his palms and splashed his face clear, rubbed up and down his arms and across his chest to wash away some of the sweat he had developed during his sleep.

"That feels better." Naruto whispered to himself, turning the faucet off and using the towel to dry off the water. After making sure the moisture was gone, Naruto exited the bathroom and walked over to the end of the bed. "Told you I'd be quick."

"Hmmph." Sakura playfully huffed. "I'd thought you were doing something else in there." she added as a joke while she moved over to the door.

"Only with thoughts of you." Naruto playfully replied with a smirk and wink.

"Oh….how sweet of you." Sakura laughed as she sealed off the bedroom from the bathroom and began her daily routine of showering, drying and various other things. While she was getting ready, Naruto took the opportunity to change out of his sleepwear and into his daytime attire. Releasing a scroll that contained his clothing, he prepared to change into his usual attire until his eyes caught sight of something else.

'_My new uniform…..the one I promised to wear when I thought that I was ready for it.'_

He had in all honestly reserved this uniform with the intention of wearing when he believed he proved that he was a capable leader, that he was the strongest amongst everyone, that he could lead the world into the future. Naruto had gained that respect from many of the villages around the world, its leaders saying that he would be the face of the new world in the months since the end of the Fourth Great War. Still, his own thoughts were clouded in fear.

'_Am I really ready for this? To wear this and tell not only everyone but to tell myself that I am ready for what lays ahead?'_

Grasping it lightly, thoughts began to race in the blonds' head.

'_This is it, if I wear it, then there is no going back. If I chose to do so, then I will be telling myself I am ready and if I ever remove it knowing that I can no longer lead this world into peace, then…..then I will no longer be a shinobi.'_

In his own strange way, this article of clothing described Naruto's own fears and greatness weakness. He had refused to wear it up until this point out of fear that he wasn't ready, that he knew in his own mind that if he were to fail in anyway, that shame would be brought upon himself. However, he had great excitement at the thought of it, something to drive him and make him grow stronger. Sighing quietly, Naruto smiled to himself, grabbing the rest of the uniform and began to shed his former attire. The end result was a sight to see.

The top was mostly black, a thin orange stripe going down the middle of the front as well as two thin stripes going down the arms. There was also two curving circles of orange that ran along the sides of his torso that formed a curve on the front and back of his shirt. On the back near his neck was the trademark symbol he wore but underneath it another symbol was imprinted much larger that was centered on the back. The symbol meant 'wise and courageous'. The pants also held mostly black except for the bottoms where orange flames rose from the shinobi's sandals. Another thin orange strip graced the beltline of the pants. The finishing touch was his Sage cloak that he now wore on a constant basis now to show everyone who he was.

Rolling the scroll back up with his old attire sealed inside, Naruto placed the scroll on his back as Jiraiya had once done.

"Why did you decide to change yourself?" Sakura questioned as she embraced him from behind. Naruto didn't jump out of his skin as most people would, he was able to sense her presence long before he had finished sealing the scroll closed.

"It's just something I promised to myself one day is all." Naruto replied as he wrapped his arms backgrounds around her waist, feeling her uniform was on instead of the nightwear she had on earlier.

"Why don't you tell me what it is?" Sakura asked as she leaned into his back, trying to get him to open up. Naruto shifted himself around to face her, still returning her embrace.

"I'll tell you another time, ok?" Naruto replied as he rocked her back and forth.

'_Not again….please stop shutting me out Naruto.'_

"Alright." Sakura replied as she planted a kiss on his nose. "But I must say I do like it." she added with a smile.

"I thought you would." Naruto smiled back as he planted a kiss on her forehead. The moment was definitely one that neither wanted to end but someone had just entered the room and neither had noticed as they displayed their affection for one another.

"Holy…..Forehead! You and Naruto!" Ino shouted and pointed as she began to jump up and down like a giddy school girl.

"INO!" Sakura blushed as she spun her head around. "INO! HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON US LIKE THIS!"

Naruto groaned at this turn of events.

'_Damn it….why can't everyone mind their own business or better yet, not barge into rooms?'_

"Wow! I never you'd two would end up….." Ino exclaimed while laughing. This however was short lived as she saw Sakura march over to her, murderous intent in her eyes. "Now….now, Sakura….don't do something you….might regret…." Ino sputtered out.

"Sakura, just stop." Naruto sighed in annoyance at this intrusion. Sakura whipped her head around and gave him a stern look.

"Wasn't it you that didn't want anyone to know about us yet? If I don't shut her up now, she'll blab to everyone!" Sakura reminded him.

"I know that, but let's keep calm here. Remember, we are guests in this village and we must respect their rules." Naruto replied.

"Ha! I win again Forehead!" Ino exclaimed in triumph. Sakura turned and glared at her friend again, daring her to keep going.

"You may want to stop right there Ino, otherwise…..I may let Sakura do as she pleases with you." Naruto grinned evilly to get his message across. Ino almost fainted at his words, in fear of course. "Now would you please shut the door, we have much to discuss on this situation right now." Naruto requested, his stare giving her plenty of warning that if she tried to run, Sakura would give chase. Ino trembled in fear but nodded and shut the door behind her to await her torment.

**A/N:**

**Not much to say other than that this chapter really revealed some things and left questions about what happened to Naruto and whether or not Ryutaki is as strong as they say he is basically. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I left the ending on a nice cliff hanger, let's see if Ino can keep her mouth shut. Hope you still like reading it and review and thank you for all the reviews that I have received.**


	12. Sins Of The Past

"_**The sins of others more often lead to affect the world around more than the people who have sinned."**_

"**Sins Of The Past"**

* * *

"So you two hooked up just before you left the village?" Ino questioned in a whisper as she and Sakura wanted down the hallway to Toshimaku's office.

"How many times do I have to explain it Ino? Yes, I'd thought that 'nice' little conversation would be enough for you to understand." Sakura replied, pinching her brow in annoyance.

"Please don't remind me of that, I still have chills at the way you two were talking to me." Ino shivered, holding her shoulders. "But I never though it'd happen so soon. I just can't believe it, what happened that made you want to be with him?"

"Honestly…..I didn't believe it myself. But with all the training exercises that brought me into my own mind, I realized….or rather understood the feelings that truly had for him and it built from there. I'll go more in depth later on Ino, I don't want the others to hear…for Naruto's sake. So please, KEEP THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT!" Sakura whispered loudly, her eyes warning Ino.

"Ok! Ok! I promise I won't say anything else until Naruto wants too! Honestly, I still can't see why he wouldn't want to say anything about you two. He's want to be with you for so long, now he is and he wants to keep it quiet." Ino spoke with confusion in her voice.

"We've already explained that Ino, geez, didn't you listen earlier?" Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I did listen, but it still confuses me is all. I just can't see why." Ino replied.

"Maybe if you knew him better then you would understand Ino." Sakura answered, trying to get her to be quiet about the subject.

"Guess I can't argue with you there Sakura. Perhaps you could sit me down with him one day and we could talk about it so I could understand better?" Ino replied with a smile. Sakura couldn't help but return hers with one of her own.

"I think we can do that, in fact, I think everyone should listen to what he has to say. For now though, let's keep it quiet." Sakura reminded her as they arrived at the door.

"Alright then and Sakura….I am happy for you two just so you know." Ino replied and embraced Sakura. "And maybe there's a chance at a little three way in the future." Ino winked seductively after she released her.

"Shut up Ino." Sakura laughed in response, but secretly was hoping that she was really kidding. Sakura shuddered at the thought as she opened the door to reveal that everyone was sitting in the office as they went over the plans again. As expected, Kiba, Shino and Choji had arrived however someone else that she had not expected was with them now as well.

"Sai?" Sakura spoke with confusion in her own voice. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were away on important business."

"I was but I was able to finish it off early and when I heard about Tsunade's message, I rushed over hear as quickly as possible." Sai answered in monotone. "I had to do what I could to help, you know?" he added with a smile.

"Well….thank you Sai. That's very….kind of you." Sakura replied at Sai's unusual behavior.

'_Guess he's getting better about showing his emotions.'_

"Alright then, if you two are done chitchatting, I think we need to go ahead and tell these two women the updated plan." Toshimaku replied as he suffered some papers on his desk.

"Knowing those two, they were gossiping about boys." Kiba laughed who in return received a punch on the top of his skull from Sakura. Akamaru whimpered in response.

"Would you grow up? Damn it!" Sakura shouted at the dog owner.

"OW! Damn Sakura, when did you get _this _powerful?" Kiba questioned in a similar tone.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, drawing attention to everyone in the room. Sakura looked at him with curious eyes. Did she mess up just as bad as Kiba did? She thought that since she and Naruto were a couple that she had some leeway but apparently now, she did not.

'_He has to be thinking about the mission right now. Can't say I blame him with what's at stake but I'm going to have to ask him about this later.'_

"Get this through heads, I don't want any fooling around in the presence of a village leader, no matter how big or how small. This is a serious situation at hand and right now is not the time for petty squabbles. This doesn't just go for you Kiba, it goes for everyone. I don't want anyone doing this, understood?" Naruto demanded rather than questioned.

Surprised was the least of words that could describe what everyone was hearing. 'When did Naruto become like this?' was the question that pondered everyone's mind. Was the role of leader perhaps going to Naruto's head or was it perhaps the added pressure of what was at stake? Regardless, he was taking this role seriously.

"Good, now I'll fill you all in the details. We have reports that Shi-Ryu may be on their way here now, how many, we don't know. Unfortunately, the reports we have are nothing more than mere sightings so we don't for sure. However, we do have a way for us to see them coming though." Naruto replied as he took a mediation stance inside the room.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Ino questioned leaning over.

"Watch and you'll see." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate his chakra. Everyone watched in anticipation as to what was going to happen. Only a few moments passed before a cloud of smoke appeared in the room. Everyone was coughing as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Um….Naruto?" a unfamiliar voice made it's way through the smoke and caused everyone's heads to turn, trying to find the source of the voice.

'_No, it couldn't be her.' _Sakura thought as she began to recognize who the voice is. The smoke began to clear and the figure of a young woman appeared before everyone's eyes. Their eyes went wide as they smoke cleared completely to reveal that the source of the voice was actually Hinata.

"Wha….what? How?" Were the various reactions from everyone, with the exception of Shino and Sai. Naruto rose to his feet and walked over to Hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. "You're not missing anything are you?"

"Um….I….I don't think…..so…."Hinata slowly responded as she began to check herself over to see if anything was wrong. While all this took place, everyone was still waiting for an explanation. "I….I think I'm fine Naruto." Hinata added in with a warm smile.

"I'm glad to hear it." Naruto replied with the same look of warmth. "Alright then, I'll make this quick for you all and I'll go more in depth later. What I basically used was a teleportation jutsu so I could bring Hinata here, that was part of what Toshimaku and I discussed before you all arrived. With Neji and Hinata in the same village and the ability to use their blood-line, why would they need both in that village? That's why I brought her here so now we have another strong element with us."

"So now we have someone who can see through walls, someone who has a high sense of smell, a weird guy who can use bugs to seek out shinobi, an artist who's creations come to life and a chick who can infiltrate minds, not including you, Sakura and Anko." Kiba stated. "Are you sure we need her too? Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Well that's the thing, I brought her here so that we could have her ability but that we have better chemistry together. But I also brought her here because I'm sending one of you to back to Ookami." Naruto explained.

"You can't be serious." Kiba replied as his face dropped.

"Naruto is the leader on this mission, we have to go with what he says." Shino reminded him. "If he feels it's best for two of us to go to Ookami, then so be it. I already have a feeling of who is going anyway."

"Well Shino, if Kiba was your guess then you were right." Naruto smirked.

"Please tell me your kidding right?" Kiba sighed in defeat, knowing that he was going to lose anyway.

"Sorry buddy, but with your knowledge of dogs and wolves, it's the ideal place for you to be. They could use you a lot more than we can." Naruto explained in a joking tone.

"Damn it, I just don't see why I can't stay here." Kiba groaned frustration.

"I'll explain in a bit Kiba, but let's get this plan finished first and we'll talk. Sorry to take up your time there Lord Toshimaku." Naruto turned back to face the older man.

"No trouble there, I understand that leaders have to keep their teams together and focused on the mission at hand. So you have…what was it? Hinata?" Toshimaku questioned her name.

"Yes….yes sir." Hinata nodded in response and then bowed showing her respect.

"Pleased to meet you." Toshimaku responded with a greeting smile. "So you have Hinata here who if her eyes are true, is part of the Hyuuga clan?"

"Correct sir." Naruto nodded.

"Then you need not explain anymore to me. I know all about the Hyuuga's abilities, we had someone from the Hyuuga clan arrive here years ago and I saw their ability first hand. So we have her, and two other scouts so to speak combined with yours, Sakura's and Anko's strengths then we should be able to succeed is what your saying?" Toshimaku questioned.

"With proper planning yes. There isn't anything changed other than what we discussed, keep your shinobi stationed where they are. We'll know if they're coming since I took the chance to plant some chakra sensing jutsu around the village walls this morning which will stay up for a few days." Naruto told him.

"And it won't drain your chakra any?" Toshimaku inquired.

"No sir, it's a simple jutsu I learned recently and it's quite easy to use. For now, all we can do is prepare for attack." Naruto retorted.

"And if they don't attack us?" Toshimaku asked with concern on his face. Sakura watched Naruto's darken and the question, something that hadn't even occurred to her on this whole mission.

'_What do we do if that's the case?'_

"I didn't want to say this but if they don't attack us soon, then…..then as much as I suspect you want like it….we may have to take the scroll with us." Naruto finished quietly.

"I can't let that happen." Toshimaku replied turning his chair away from Naruto. "It's been the village's duty to guard that scroll for over a hundred years. I refuse to let that tradition end."

"And what if they attack and take it away? What if your entire village burns to the ground because of your pride? What if you let more people die? We don't know many will die now but if you don't even think of this then ten times the amount will perish. There's at least five hundred people who live here, and they may all perish if you don't listen to reason." Naruto pleaded.

"And what's to stop them from killing us even if you take the scroll from us? They would kill us anyway!" Toshimaku shouted. Naruto fell back into his seat as he listened to the words fly out at him. Those words reminded him of what happened to him long ago. The man who's life he had to sacrifice for the safety of others, the man who seemed accept his fate and smiled upon him before closing his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow.

Naruto's heart beat became erratic.

Now he was faced with the same possible out come of this. The same thing was happening again. The man was the village, the people were the world, the sacrifice unbearable. Everything he had experienced was now being multiplied a hundred fold. Would he have to sacrifice an entire village of five hundred people to save the world? Five hundred people…..

Sweat began to pour from his body.

Sakura was the first to notice that something was off the second the words left Toshimaku's lips. The air in the room changed, the mood became uneasy, the feeling of hope being replaced with despair. These were things that happened whenever Naruto started to feel overwhelmed. She turned her attention to Naruto as he sat on the couch.

Naruto was doing everything possible to remain calm but he was struggling to find his balance. He needed to mediate, now.

"You're….you're right. We'll talk about it later." Naruto rose from his seat and made for the door. Everyone's heads turned as they watched him move quickly, everyone's emotions turning to concern.

"We're are you going?" Toshimaku asked, anger spewing from his voice. "We haven't even finished yet!"

"Talk to Anko, she's my second in command and she knows the plan already. I need to get some air right now." Naruto blurted out as he rushed out of the room, leaving everyone in silence.

"What in the world is his problem? Is he even all right to lead this mission?" Toshimaku questioned Sakura who was giving her a death glare.

"He's fine I just think what you said, true it is, may have made him realize the seriousness of the mission." Sakura tried to play off, knowing that there was something more than that.

"He defeated Akatsuki, shouldn't he be more prepared?" Toshimaku demanded an answer.

"Yes but he didn't have to make nearly as difficult as a choice as the one that's presented to him. If he takes that scroll and we leave the village then he knows that he would be sacrificing hundreds of lives and that's not counting the lives of our comrades and the village they are occupied in." Sakura said trying to calm the leader down.

"Then he shouldn't be leading at all." Toshimaku retorted quickly.

"Have you had to make a decision that could potentially have five hundred people killed to save the world or sit and wait, while your _own _home was in danger because you were away from it? Maybe you fail to realize what's happening here or maybe you do realize, I don't know. But look at it this way, there's millions of people in this world that are at risk and Naruto has had to look at this from the bigger perspective. If he sacrifices this village and Ookami, he may very well save the world." Sakura explained to him.

"I do realize the situation at hand but that gives him no right to make that decision!" Toshimaku shouted back.

"Then you need to decide for yourself if you are willing to go along with it. We have more reinforcements from our village and possibly Suna coming to help protect you but if it comes down to it, we may have to leave and for Naruto to make such a choice is almost impossible because his heart is pure and sacrificing people is not his nindo. That decision tears at his heart and so he is having trouble accepting that." Sakura turned away and made for the door, but before she left the room she turned to face Toshimaku. "If only you knew how much he's been through in such a short life."

Everyone watched as Sakura walked out and slammed the door shut, thoughts of question and concern racing in their minds.

"We're going with the plan we have for now." Anko brought the silence to an end. "I suggest we cool off and meet again tomorrow morning. There's nothing we can do about our situation for right now and we'll no doubt be staying here for at least a few days if to a week. Go ahead and prepare yourselves for the days ahead and we'll figure out what to do when we come to the crossroads."

Toshimaku sighed, collecting his thoughts. "You're right. Go ahead and gather yourselves together, make sure that Naruto is alright and then go ahead and go shopping or something. A nice day like this in a village that's used to rain can't be put to waste by staying in doors."

"We'll keep that in mind. Alright, since Naruto has put me in charge for now let's move out and check our weaponry and such." Anko ordered as she moved to the door.

"Yes ma'am." the Konoha shinobi answered as they followed her out the door.

"Sensei, what do we do about Naruto?" Ino asked when they were a good distance away from the office.

"For now, let Sakura tend to him since they know each other for so long. We'll talk to him tonight when we go out to eat." Anko answered for them.

"Your treat?" Choji asked with a joyful smile. Anko replied with a laugh.

"Sorry guys, I can't do that for you. You're on your own with this one." Anko replied as walked to their rooms.

"Aw….." Choji groaned.

"Don't worry Choji, we have other things to concern ourselves with." Kiba tried to encourage his friend patting his back. "Let's worry about Naruto first alright?"

"Let's go ahead and get ourselves ready first, then we'll talk to him." Shino replied quietly.

"Maybe it's because of his….." Sai began.

"_Don't say it….don't say it Sai"_ Ino stopped him. _"_I don't want to hear about Naruto's…..well….yeah."

"I'm just saying that…" Sai tried to get out.

"Shut up!" Ino punched him square in the face. "I don't want to hear it! It's no wonder Sakura doesn't like you half the time!"

Anko watched as the team argued amongst themselves, deciding to let them vent out before taking any course of action. Her thoughts were more concentrated on what was going on with Naruto.

'_He may not be fit to lead right now in his state but I'll wait and see what happens first before I make any decisions.'_

The clouds began to block the sun and cast shadows over the village.

* * *

"So Kyousto, you've heard why I joined Ryutaki, why don't you tell me why you joined him?" Shyumatso asked as he put away one of his swords.

"I prefer to keep my reasons a secret from those that I don't know." Kyousto replied dryly as she sharpened a kunai.

"Oh come on, I told you why I joined, why don't you tell me?" Shyumatso replied back.

"I have more personal reasons than you do Shyumatso. That's why I don't want to tell you, because I don't know you as well as anyone else so don't keep asking." Kyousto replied firmly.

"It can't be that bad now can it? We all have dark secrets in our closet that we prefer to keep closed but we sometimes have to reveal ourselves." Shyumatso explained.

"Then why don't you reveal _your_ self and _your _plans for the future?" Kyousto asked him, keeping her gaze away from him.

'_Shit! Does she know? No, she can't possibly know, I haven't said anything about it to anyone.' _Shyumatso

thought paralyzed in fear. He had to think fast.

"I really don't know what you're honestly talking about. I've already told you my reason for joining." Shyumatso played off her question like nothing.

"Is that so? Well then, guess I'll just have to believe you for now." Kyousto replied sharpening her long samurai sword, careful to keep her intentions safe.

"Well if you can keep believing me then I should be able to ask you about your reason for joining this guy." the man pried again.

"Because Lord Ryutaki gave me the answers I was looking for that I searched for so long. That's the reason now stop asking. I've given you my reason for joining and that's as far as I am going with it." Kyousto

"So Ryutaki's second in command has a secret past that no one can no about? Come on, you can't have that bad of a past….or maybe something happened to your family that you don't want any of us to know about?" Shyumatso questioned, tossing a kunai into the wall.

No sooner had he finished that question then that he had a sword blade to his throat. Kyousto had moved so quickly that he didn't even see it coming.

"Don't. Ever. Speak. Of my family or it will be the last words you ever speak." Kyousto glared daggers at him. Releasing his throat from the blade, Kyousto grabbed her equipment and left the room.

"So now it starts to become clear…."Shyumatso chuckled to himself, acting as though nothing had just happened. _'Now I have something on her too. If I can take out the top two warriors in this organization, I can take it right from underneath their noses.'_

Kyousto raced down the hallway and to her chambers, trying to put that so called 'conversation' away from her thoughts.

'_Son of a bitch….how dare he talk about my family in anyway…he has no idea what I've been through with my family_.'

Imagines of death and destruction began to flood her mind, blood running down the walls of her home, people being slaughtered in her home, their corpses falling to the ground.

'_That man knows nothing of what I've seen, the screams, the blood, the knowledge that my family was being murdered before my eyes.'_

After that day, Kyousto tried to find her reason for existing. She spent years looking for the answers and was able to find it in Ryutaki who appeared before her one day and offered this to her. He promised her that all the sinners would pay for what they had done and that included the men who slaughtered her family all those years ago.

"Kyousto, I request to speak with you." Ryutaki called from his chambers as she passed by.

"Yes my Lord." the red head replied, thanking whatever power was out there for drawing her away from her past for the moment.

"I believe I have made a decision as to who is going where for our assault. I'm sending you to Ookami with Shyumatso and Kyushi while Kazuki will be coming with me." Ryutaki explained to her.

"Are you sure that's wise my lord? I wish not to go against you but I prefer to not baby sit them while we are on this mission." Kyousto replied.

"I know that you prefer to not go to Ookami with them, but you are the second strongest person here besides myself who can keep them in line. I know for a fact that you cannot take on Naruto Uzumaki along with his comrades head on. That's why we have to use strategy." Ryutaki reasoned with her.

"But if that's the case, then why do we only have five members of Shi-Ryu? And furthermore, why do we have two members who don't seem to have any sense at all?" Kyousto questioned.

"Because my dear, the old Shi-Ryu from a quarter century ago had members that were exactly the same as we our now. A strong leader and strong second in command, two warriors who knew various amounts of the arts of combat but were also hot headed and a final member who was quiet, calculated and lethally accurate. I have copied these traits to make sure we finish what those five did all those years ago." Ryutaki explained to her.

"But if that's the case then why did they disappear? Wouldn't it be wiser to gather a better selection of warriors?" Kyousto questioned him, knowing that she was on thin ice questioning him.

"Now listen Kyousto, you've been my trusted companion for this long but do not question my methods. We will continue with the plan as scheduled. Go and prepare yourself along with the others, we shall be leaving in two days." Ryutaki replied with a glare.

"Yes my lord." Kyousto bowed before departing her masters chambers, her thoughts beginning to wonder.

'_Why does he want the same selection of warriors that they had twenty-five years ago? Wouldn't it make more sense to have more useable personnel? Something isn't sitting right with me…'_

Kyousto wasn't sure if she should question her lords methods, but her instincts were saying something different. She was beginning to wonder if maybe the man she thought had the answers did not have them at all. She had trusted him to this point with his decisions but now she wasn't positive if he was now. For now, she would have to trust his judgment. Meanwhile, Ryutaki sat inside his chamber starring out the window thinking of what was about to happen.

'_The plan is coming together…..soon everything will be perfect….'_

* * *

Naruto opened the door and stumbled into his room, grasping onto tables, bed posts, whatever he could get his hands on to support himself. Working his way to the bed, he fell onto it, grasping his chest tightly as he struggled for breath

'_It's alright son, go ahead and do it. I've known my time would come to an end so I accept this.'_

He fell off the bed and onto the floor and began crawling to the open balcony, his memories haunting him every slow crawl to it.

'_Go ahead, I'll gladly sacrifice myself if it saves these other people. You will always be forgiven by me and the powers that we do not understand.'_

'_No, I….I can't….there has to be another way.'_

'_There is no other way, you've heard what he said. If you kill me then the device around me neck will deactivate and the people who have the same, theirs will fall of their necks.'_

'_But you would die…..'_

Naruto's breath grew shorter. He knew that he was having a panic attack and that if he didn't get help soon, he would pass out. He had to try and meditate, try and find his balance again but his lack of breath was making hard to sit up and get into his stance.

'_I accept that….none of us can live forever in the physical world but in the spiritual world, we go on.'_

'_But your family….'_

'_My family are honorable and they know what the risks were when I became a shinobi. They accepted this day may come and gave me their best wishes. I thank them for that.'_

'_But it's not right….I can't….'_

'_You must if you wish to save these people around us…..please….do it….make it quick….'_

Falling back to the floor, tears began to form in Naruto's eyes, rolling down his whiskered cheeks. He didn't have the strength to do it, he couldn't, no matter how many times that man said it, he couldn't, he couldn't forgive himself.

'_Do it young man, you have so much to live for….so do these people….if it means becoming immortal in the next life….then do it….'_

_Naruto hesitated._

'_Do it…..you will always be forgiven by me….'_

_The next few moments were silent until a blade was swung into the air before being struck down upon a man's neck with a thud as a lifeless corpse and it's head fell to the floor._

Naruto fell into darkness on his bed room floor, hearing what he thought was his name being called out as he let sleep come over him.

* * *

Vision blurred, a dark beige color ceiling and wall, mixes of red, purple, black and lavender clouded his eyes. Naruto slowly opened them, groaned quietly as he finally regained consciousness.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she embraced him tightly and pulled herself back away. "We were so worried about you!"

Naruto was slow to gather his surroundings.

"I….I….I don't know, what happened to me?" Naruto groaned again sitting up gently as he saw his squad looking at him with concerned eyes.

"You had a panic attack from what we can tell." Anko answered for him. "Something that Toshimaku said caused you to have an erratic heart rate."

Those words brought Naruto's pained memories back again. That day in the dark cave, with all those peoples lives on the line, the impossible choice he had to make. Tears were felt by the Jinchuriki which rolled down his face causing everyone to take notice and grew more concerned.

"No…..no….no….." Naruto hid his face into his hands, trying to hide the shame away. Everyone moved closer to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto, speak to us, what is it?" Sakura pleaded with him as she took his hand in hers. Everyone grew more concerned by the second as Naruto began to unravel before their very eyes. The pillar of strength they all had known to be was crumbling. All the years of torment and punishment were beginning to take their toll and he finally broke to something didn't even know.

"No…I can't….I can't…." Naruto sobbed as he began to tremble. He couldn't tell them what happened, the shame of his actions, the sins of his past. The things that he would take his grave and know one would ever know. He would take them with him and their ice cold feeling with him.

Then warmth began to fill his sole again, the source he could not determine with his hands in his face. Removing the palms from his eyes, he found that Ino hand embraced her arms around him. Why was she doing this? Didn't she know that Sakura would kill her later? His questions were absolved however when he felt Sakura and Hinata embrace him as well, doing their best to comfort him. The fact that this was happening was nothing short of unbelievable. He really did have the support of everyone around him…and he could bet that Jiraiya would be congratulating him on getting three beautiful women to do this. But those aside, he wasn't sure if it was enough to rid him of his past. Releasing their embrace his comrades looked toward with tears of their own.

"Naruto, whatever it is that is haunting you, we want you to know that we are always here for you." Sakura assured him, taking his hand again and placing the other behind his head.

'_I may be playing a game of suicide with his wishes, but he needs this…..'_

Naruto let himself fall into her arms and accept her embrace. He needed something to pull himself back up and Sakura was the thing he needed more than anyone. Anything to help him back to what he was, the pillar of strength, the immovable rock that everyone else needed. He would pull himself back to that and Sakura was the person that would help him return from his collapse. Pulling himself away from Sakura's embrace and sitting in the bed again.

"Thank you Sakura….thank you everyone….I promise you that I will not stay like this, I will bounce back and be your leader. I just….need to meditate again and I'll be back." Naruto assured them with a convincing grin before moving himself from the bed.

"Good to hear." Anko replied. "But maybe you can fill us in on what happened there that caused you to go nuts."

Naruto laughed at the remark. "Another time….another time."

Sakura frowned at his response.

'_He still won't open up….I may have to force him to do so if he doesn't…..it's killing him not to…"_

"For now, let's go get something to eat alright? My treat." Naruto smiled at his remark.

"All right!" Choji shouted with enthusiasm.

"The kid just bought himself a massive amount of debt." Anko replied smacking her hand against her forehead. Naruto smiled to hide what he felt right now.

'_I've got to figure out why this is happening. One minute I'm in control and now my mind suddenly wants to start going haywire. I've got to figure this out quickly….'_

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Some may not agree with this chapter due to Naruto's sudden change in attitude and the whole 'sap' scene if you will but I thought it was necessary to have Naruto breakdown completely which will lead to him becoming stronger through his trials. The point I'm trying to get across is that no matter how powerful you are physically your mind could be the ultimate reason you fall apart. I know some won't like that whole scene with him breaking down but it'll pan out later on**. **I'm glad I was able to also reveal a little about Kyousto as well who I believe will make a major factor in the later chapters. It probably wasn't my best chapter but I feel that it moves it along and continues to build into the upcoming chapters. And for everyone who is sending me messages about adding lemons in here, I doubt its going to happen. In all, even if I felt it wasn't the best chapter, the way Naruto broke down and Kyousto's questioning can show how things quickly can change.**


	13. Conversations With The Past

"_**Conversations With the Past"**_

* * *

"Are you all ready to head out?" Ryutaki question his group as walked into the main room of his hideout. The others stopped their finishing touches of preparation and turned their gaze to face their leader.

"Almost my lord. Just waiting on the others to finish." Kyousto answered. "Have you already recruited those mercenaries for the invasion?"

"No, but I shall as soon as we finish this conversation here. I want you all ready to be prepared to head out tomorrow at noon." Ryutaki instructed them. Kazuki gave him a questioning look.

"Why tomorrow at noon my lord? Shouldn't we strike at night when they are more vulnerable?" Kazuki questioned.

"Most tactical situations would call for us to strike at the cover of night, preferably when there is no moon but there are two main factors that are working against. The first one is that Ookami is known for their working relationship with the wolves of the region and they would be able to sense us miles away in the quiet and dense forest at night. However, with the noise of the shinobi searching around the forest could possibly affect their senses, don't forget about your abilities Kazuki." Ryutaki explained.

"I know of my abilities my lord but as I've said, I am limited in those abilities when it comes to covering multiple people at once. It's a better jutsu to use by myself." Kazuki replied.

"I'm sorry my friend, but you will have to use it to cover at least Kyousto and Shyumatso as well as yourself." Ryutaki replied.

"What of the mercenaries? They won't be covered to the wolves senses if I heard you right." Shyumatso answered back as he rose from his seat and threw his small set of two scrolls onto the chair uncaring.

"That would be correct. Remember what I said about them being pawns in this plan, they'll simply be used as a distraction while you three retrieve the scroll from Ookami. Kyushi and myself will be heading off to Ame to seal their scroll, as well as for me to face Uzumaki myself." Ryutaki answered for him. "The second factor I mentioned is that Ame has the very constant rain that pours down which leads to the ground being very hard to trend on without being heard. That's where Kyushi's abilities come in handy. While you three strike during the day where the wolves senses are not nearly as acute, the two of us shall invade Ame in the night where I know the rain is coming which the rain clouds shall cover the moon." Ryutaki explained.

"But what makes you think that you will be able to face Uzumaki if it's night, wouldn't he be resting while waiting for us?" Kyushi asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki rarely sleeps when he has a mission such as this. I've personally have seen this in him from experiences in the past years of my life from various people and with everyone describing him as this person, I am confident that he will not sleep well and will not doubt have some sort of chakra barrier up to sense anyone unfamiliar with the village. That's where you come in Kyushi, you will be able to sense this out." Ryutaki relayed.

"As you wish my lord." Kyushi replied with a smile. '_Now I have a chance to stand that harlot up and then overthrow her…..'_

"I will leave the orders to you Kyousto with how you will infiltrate the village of Ookami. You will have at least ten mercenaries at your disposal to use." Ryutaki explained further.

"I prefer to not have mercenaries my lord." Kyousto replied. "I feel the three of us are capable enough."

"While you may feel that way my dear it does not change the fact that they will have Konoha shinobi and possibly more from Suna there to help them along with the villages own forces to go with it. The mercenaries I have found will all be skilled to give them difficulty and you three are the silent stalkers so with the distractions they provide, you can sneak in and take the scroll from under their noses." Ryutaki reminded her.

"Hai, my apologies my lord." Kyousto replied and bowed.

"Very well, be prepared to move out tomorrow as planned. I will have our pawns ready for us before we leave." With those words, Ryutaki turned and exited the room to acquire his soldiers the decoys they needed.

"Hey Kyousto, come over here for a moment would you?" Shyumatso asked of his ally once he was sure that Ryutaki had left.

"No thanks, I have to make sure everything is prepared….besides, I don't want to talk to slime like you." Kyousto replied as she sealed one of her kunai into a small scroll.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about something, it has nothing to do with your past or personal life. It's a matter of the mission." Shyumatso replied.

"I said no." Kyousto replied back with a monotone reply as she placed the scroll inside her small waist pouch.

"I'm serious, I really need to discuss this with you." the man replied again, using his sly nature to try and bring her into conversation. Kyousto sighed quietly as she placed the pouch on the chair in front of her and turned to face him.

"If I talk to you for a few minutes, then will you leave me alone?" she asked in return. Shyumatso nodded in response and motioned for her to join her in a room away from the others. Following him, the red-headed shinobi wasn't so sure if this the most wise idea but anything to shut him up was worth putting up with. Entering the room and closing the door behind them, Shyumatso stood across from his commander with a deceiving look upon his face.

"What is it do you wish to speak to me about? I haven't all day." Kyousto replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

'_Good, now to begin the seeds of my destruction…'_

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Ryutaki used 'pawns' a little too often and in such a conniving way?" he asked her, gaining a scoff in return.

"I don't have time for this." Kyousto began to turn and exit the room not wanting to listen to anymore bullshit for lack of a better word.

"Just hear me out. Ryutaki seemed to be very distant when he used that word to reply to those mercs but haven't you noticed that he acts the same way to us?" Shyumatso explained, stopping Kyousto in her tracks. She turned back to face him.

"What are you getting at?" Kyousto asked him with a warning tone in her voice. "Are you suggesting that we are nothing more than pawns to Lord Ryutaki?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Don't tell me that you haven't sensed it too. He acts very distant from us, as though we are only weapons to him." he replied, trying to reason with her.

"We are all weapons in case you've forgotten that buddy." Kyousto replied back.

"I know we are weapons, but the rest of us….you, me, Kazuki, Kyushi….we have all been together as a group for sometime now, conversing with each other on a regular basis. Meanwhile Ryutaki simply sits in his chambers studying those scrolls and it makes me wonder if he's going to treat us the same he's treating the mercenaries who are no doubt in my mind going to die." Shyumatso explained.

"Just yesterday you were saying you joined this group because of survival and know you saying that he's going to betray us or use us which may result in our deaths? You really traveling on thin ice here you know that right?" the kunoichi replied.

"Yes, but I'm saying we need to look out for each other. I'm not sure if Kyushi is going to since she is trying so hard to gain Ryutaki's approval or what Kazuki's intentions are since he is always quiet. But think about it, what if we _are_ his pawns and he throws us away? If that's the case, I want to be able to over throw him he tries to, but only if he tries to. For now we should wait."

"Are you saying that we betray him? The man who offered us this chance? You must be the traitor that he spoke of! I should inform him immediately for this treason!" Kyousto drew her sword, just incase he tried to stop her.

"And yet you blindly follow a man who seems to do nothing but spend his days studying those ancient text while the four of us bond together? Having conversations amongst each other and learning about one another, albeit slowly? Think about for a moment and you may see something is amiss." Shyumatso suggested, unfazed by the threat of his life.

Kyousto starred at her so-called comrade with questioning eyes. She still held her stance but her resolve to inform her Lord of this update started to wave slightly. The words he spoke seemed true. In the months that they had been formed, they rarely ever saw their master unless it was to relay important information. Thinking about it more, she began to lower her sword and see that maybe his words stood to value.

Was she simply nothing more than a pawn to be tossed away? She didn't know why her beliefs were being challenged but his words struck her. Was she simply following this man whom she had no connection with other than his dream? No, she couldn't be, he was right about the state of the world, they were sinners who deserved to be punished and yet she was the only one of the four whom had not exacted such punishment on anyone.

Why?

Why had she not done so? Did her mind tell her not to? Or did she already think it was wrong without knowing it? No….no….it couldn't be. Her body moved of it's own accord as she sheathed her sword away and exited the room without saying a word to her….well, ally was not the choice of words. After she closed the door behind her, Shyumatso began to grin with a look of excitement.

'_Good, now I have planted the seed of doubt in her, she will begin to question herself….her principles, her purpose….now I must get Kazuki to convert over as well, but that could take much more time….however, his uncrowning nature may prove to be easier to persuade….for now, I must begin to take action before Ryutaki returns. I must if I am to assume power…..'_

He exited the room with his intentions set on destruction from within.

* * *

**"I've learned how to communicate with you with the teachings I've learned, I've been able to avoid these nightmares for the most part for years now. Why have these nightmares decided to do this to me now?" Naruto questioned his sensei.**

**"Well kid, that's something I've already told you. I don't know what else I can say about it other than what you did years ago and that you can't let go of it, even when that man forgave you for what you were going to do." Jiraiya replied to him as he sat on the chair across from Naruto, surrounded by a white room.**

**"You know I can't forgive myself for what happened to him….for what I did to him." Naruto replied to his deceased sensei.**

**"Well Naruto, it seems that the only that I can say is that you have to forgive yourself. I can't offer you everything in guidance because I only know so much of what can happen. I may be a spirit that is always watching over you but even I don't know what to do for you. The return of Shi-Ryu is something that I never anticipated in a million years and I never knew it was going to happen, now you have to face them."**

**"Thanks for the reminder." Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone.**

**"And unfortunately, I don't know what happened to the original group." Jiraiya ignored his students remark. "I wish had been able to do something about though, that way you wouldn't have to face them while putting your comrades in danger."**

**"We knew the risks of being a shinobi when we joined the ranks. We knew that risks would follow it and we live with the consequences." Naruto reminded his mentor.**

**"True, I accepted those risks too, but seeing the dangers from a view where I can't do anything about, knowing that I can only talk to you like this, it makes me wonder why I couldn't have done more to protect you and the people in the future." Jiraiya explained.**

**"Yeah, but you didn't know me yet. You didn't know that my father and mother would give life to me twenty-five years down the road. I think that you wonder why you couldn't do more to protect the future generation….not just me in particular."**

**Jiraiya chuckled at his student's remark. He loved their little arguments that they used to have, even the intelligent ones like this. Naruto just had to keep trying to up show everyone, even his own master in this middle ground between the real world and the spirit one.**

**"True….very true Naruto. But while I didn't know you at the time, I was your father's teacher and I knew that he would meet an amazing woman one day and he would eventually have at least a child. That child so happened to be you. So you could say that I was indeed looking out for you." Jiraiya retorted.**

**"Hehe….guess we can't go a minute without arguing can we?" Naruto asked him.**

**"Nope." Jiraiya laughed. "Hopefully we can continue to have these conversations, limited they are."**

**"Hopefully, we'll be able to keep this connection and maybe I can make this connection with my mother and father. I have a lot to talk about with them." Naruto replied with a sad tone, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep this state for much longer.**

**"I'll keep trying to find a way for them to be here. The spiritual connection is a hard thing to find and luckily for us, we're able to develop that bond for a few years. Your mother and father's bonds were not nearly as strong, even with the bond that you are born with. I promise you Naruto, I'll find a way for you three to be able to speak."**

**"Thanks Jiraiya." Naruto replied with smile.**

**"What, no Pery Sage?" Jiraiya chuckled.**

**"No…I gave that up when I understood my role in this world." Naruto explained. Jiraiya frowned slightly at his lack of energy in his voice. Raising from the seat, he stood in front of his student placing his hand on his shoulder.**

**"Don't lose your spirited ways Naruto…..it just doesn't suit you…."**

The words echoed inside Naruto's mind as the room began to vanish and return his spirit to his body in the real world. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that he had returned to the secluded room inside on of the main buildings of Ame. Checking to make sure that every part of him had returned, going over his arms, legs and torso, he found that his meditative trip to the Plains of Obscurity as he referred to them was a success.

'_I'll try to remember that Jiraiya…..for you….'_

Naruto had discovered his ability to communicate with his mentor just a little over a month ago, however it was not by his own doing.

**_While he was resting in one of his sleepless nights out in the training fields, Jiraiya had called out to him as Naruto was in and out of consciousness. When the blond shinobi had opened his eyes, he saw his sensei standing before him in a glow of white, still clothed in the attire Naruto remembered._**

**_Upon looking around to see if he was still in the field. Instead, he was in a plain of existence that he had never seen before. Only white fielded his eyes as he saw that there was nothing with the exception of two chairs sitting in the supposed center while white 'filled' the plains around them. _**

**"_Take a seat Naruto." Jiraiya said as he took a seat of his own. Naruto, still confused, stood from his seat on the ground or what he thought was the ground and took a seat in the 'physical' chair._**

**"_What is going on here Jiraiya? Where are we?" Naruto asked his sensei, burning to understand what was happening._**

**"_We'll my boy, I'm amazed that you aren't calling me a Pervy Sage right now. But on to more pressing matters, we are in an area where you are able to communicate with at least me for now. I've been given the ability to speak with you even in the afterlife." Jiraiya explained. Naruto's face was completely covered in shock._**

**"_How? You died! There's no way you can communicate with me now!" Naruto tried to remind his master._**

**"_Well, apparently if you make the ultimate sacrifice for the ones you love and for the world at large, you can gain this gift." Jiraiya explained. "But I can't give you exact details about it since I'm not allowed to so I'll have to remain quiet on that."_**

**"_It's fine, but why am I allowed to do this? I haven't made a sacrifice I know of."_**

**"_So I guess you don't count that Kyuubi inside you a sacrifice for the greater good?" Jiraiya asked his student._**

**"_Considering the war it's brought with it, I don't think it's a sacrifice…." Naruto replied with a lowered tone._**

**"_I guess the people who gave me this gift think otherwise. To take that demon inside you a know that it will be with you for the rest of your life. So that means you get this gift too…and I can explain how you're going to be to able to continue to talk to me."_**

**"_Really? How….wait a minute….does that mean I can speak with my parents too?"_**

**_Jiraiya sighed as he leaned his head forward._**

**"_No….not yet…."_**

**_Naruto's face frowned slightly, his obvious hopes being crashed to see his deceased parents again. But remembering Jiraiya's last two words made him feel at least a little hopeful, but he needed some answers._**

**"_Why can't I see them now?"_**

**"_We'll it's hard to explain in the words of the afterlife without revealing too much to you so I'll try to make it easier to understand." Jiraiya grabbed the bottle of sake that had appeared next to him. Naruto was about to question it's magical appearance but remembered where he was supposedly at and decided not to bother. _**

**"_To put simple, you were never able to experience the life of having your mother and father with you. There are things we call here, spiritual bonds. What they are is to simply put your connection with the ones you surround yourself with. Your friends, your loved ones, the more you spend time with them, the greater your bond is."_**

**"_Okay…"_**

**"_Well, you spend most of your time with Sakura, Tsunade and the other little brat….The Third's grandson. So you have a strong bond with those three for example. But it also goes into how you feel about the people you are around. You love Sakura as she does you, so your bond between each other is almost inseparable. You may love your parents very dearly Naruto, but your heart does not love them nearly as much as Sakura. Combine that with the VERY little time you spent with your parents….makes it hard to bring them here."_**

**"_When do you think you'll be able to?"_**

**"_Hopefully within the next few months, but I need you to focus on trying to learn more things about your family, or at least just your parents. See if Tsunade can help, just have simple conversation with her and hopefully that will help you become closer to them."_**

**"_I see….and….do you think you may be able to find Sasuke as well?"_**

**"_I'm not sure Naruto….he may not be allowed to do so…..or he may not want to speak with you at all…."_**

**"_I could understand why."_**

**"_Don't lose hope though Naruto…..one day, you'll be able to see him again and I guarantee your parents will talk to you soon."_**

**"_Thank you sensei."_**

Their conversation had ended shortly after those comforting words and had left Naruto with a sense of hope. Since then Naruto had been giving the effort to try and tied the bonds closer between the two worlds, mainly by talking to Tsunade about whatever she knew about them and there had been some progress made. That had been over a month ago though and now he was starting to wonder if he would ever be able to see his parents spirits and ask them everything he wanted to know.

Lifting himself from the seated position, stretching his limbs out, Naruto made sure that his Sage cloak and scroll where in place.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto turned his head to find Sakura leaning against the doorway. Fear rose in his heart, why he wasn't sure, but he really did not want to speak to her about what he was doing. Perhaps it was the fact that she would ask if he could train her to do it and that her stubborn ways would prevent her from listening to him. That technique was something that no one else but him could master or at least that's what he thought.

"Yeah Sakura, I'm alright." Naruto smiled as he turned and walked over to her. "Are _you _alright?"

'_No….no…..I want you to open up to me but you simply refuse to….'_

"Yes….I just came by to let you know that we're all heading out to eat….and that you should too." Sakura embraced him gently. Naruto returned her gesture with his own. Sakura really wanted him to open up to her, but she wasn't sure how that could happen or how she could make it happen.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto pulled away and smiled gently. "Come on, let's go eat." Pulling her with him, Naruto led the way down the hall.

"You know it would be easier for me to lead since I know where they are at." Sakura smirked, hiding her emotions about his closed off attitude.

"Alright then, you go ahead a lead oh wise one." Naruto smirked back. "You do know where they are after all."

"Don't play smart mouth with me Naruto. I _am _the one that can put you into place with my charms." Sakura joked to keep her true thoughts hidden. "Now follow me." Sakura pulled his hand, thinking of Naruto's closed off attitude.

* * *

The bar smelled of smoke and liquor, seething off depression and failure for some while exhibiting the signs of deceit and evil. There were at least a seventy men and women all sitting, enjoying their drinks and smokes as they discussed past 'business' ventures and current dealings trying to figure out plans to make more money. The doors opened which resulted in drawing everyone's attention. The room laid their eyes onto the man that was covered in a black cloak.

"Hey….isn't that the man who passed by here a few days ago?" one of the mercenaries asked setting down his sake.

"Yeah, he and group of the same suite were here not too long ago." one of the women replied.

"Maybe he's looking for some trouble." another man added in as he palmed his fist in his hand.

"If he did, he came to the wrong place." a fourth rose from their seat. Ryutaki cackled at the threats knowing he was going to win regardless.

"Something funny bud?" another mercenary asked antagonized by Ryutaki's attitude.

"I just assumed that some of you fine people would like to make some money on a job I need done." Ryutaki countered while taking a seat at the bar.

"Well, were not 'fine' as people but we do love money. However, we don't work for guys like you unless we know more about you." the annoyed mercenary replied.

"You don't work unless you know your employer….very smart. But….you may not want to know what I can do or who I am." Ryutaki retorted.

"Oh? And what can you do?" the main speaker asked while taking a fighting stance.

"Are you challenging me?" Ryutaki asked with amusement in his voice. "Would you mind giving me a water please?" he then asked the bartender while turning around in his seat, ignoring the man behind him.

"Hey! We aren't done here!" the man threatened. The bartender moved to the tap and poured some water for Ryutaki, sliding it over after it was filled to the brim.

"Much appreciated." Ryutaki thanked the man as he took a gulp of water from the clear glass.

"That's it! You've now pissed me off!" The man grasped his sword, unleashing it from its sheath and rose it, ready to strike. "Now you die!"

The mercenary swung his sword down unto Ryutaki, knowing that he was going to kill this man with no honor. Instead of making contact however and enjoying victory, the would be killer instead felt pain in his chest as the sensation of blood spewing from his body took hold of him.

"GAAH!" the man screamed in torture as the realization of the short sword in his chest came to his vision. Ryutaki had moved from his seated position, grasped the weapon from under his cloak, opened his cloak while spinning in a one hundred eighty degree angle and impaling the man in his chest and piercing his heart.

"_That's _what I can do." Ryutaki answered for the man. "Wind Rush Hurricane!" Using the symbols in his hands to guide the chakra to his fingertips, Ryutaki launched the man across the bar and through the doors before crashing against the tree outside. The force of impact made his heart explode while internally decapitating his neck. The other occupants of the bar all watched everything happen in less than five seconds. Their faces paled at the man before them and they suddenly began to have fear on their minds.

"_That's _also what I can do. And it's only part of what I can do." Ryutaki took another swig of water. "Now then, who would like to make some money?"

The room feel silent while the members all nodded their heads. They weren't sure if they were going to get any money out of this but they decided against pressing their luck with someone of this skill.

"Good to hear. Now then, let's go over the details of the job."

Ten minutes passed before Ryutaki was finished, being attentive to leave the key details out of it.

"So you want us to take on Konoha shinobi while we retrieve this box you're looking for?" one of the women asked.

"Exactly." Ryutaki answered.

"And how do expect us to do that?" another asked.

"You're all good a your jobs I suspect. You should be able to take it fairly easily. But as I said, I want to you to divide into groups of thirty-five or so."

"Why not just attack all at once on just one of the villages?" the same one replied.

"Because this is a carefully planned attack requires it. If one is attacked, the other will learn of it and fortify their defenses. If you wish not to make any money, then leave." Ryutaki replied.

"If that's the case, then I guess I'm out." one of the men replied as he turned to leave.

"Very well." Ryutaki shrugged before creating more hand signs. "Water Ice Shatter!"

The water from behind the counter flew across the room and onto the man which began to freeze him rapidly.

"What the?" the man shouted as the water froze upward. "Wait! NO!" the man could barely get out before he was entirely frozen from head to toe. The pack sat in horror as they saw their comrade frozen solid then gasped as he collapsed into a million shattered pieces that fell to the floor.

"Anyone else?" Ryutaki question. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, we're moving out now."

Ryutaki rose from his seat and began to move outside, his head filled with thoughts of what was to come.

'_Now it's time to put my plan in action…..soon Naruto Uzumaki….you will be part of this grandplan….'_

* * *

Naruto stared into his ramen as everyone ate around him carrying on with their own conversations. The person everyone knew to eat nothing but ramen was too focused on his thoughts to eat anything at the moment.

'_Don't lose hope though Naruto…..one day, you'll be able to see him again and I guarantee your parents will talk to you soon.'_

Naruto was questioning those words every moment now.

"_What if I can't? Maybe I'm not meant to? And here I sit, powerless to do anything about it."_

The steam from his bowl had disappeared.

"_Why do I feel this way now? Have I been covering it up, hiding it from myself? Why am I even questioning it? I should know how my mind works shouldn't I?"_

The broth was getting cold.

"_What has happened that has caused this to happen? Is it the secret relationship I have with Sakura? Is our love the reason that this happening? No…..if that's the case then what do I do?"_

Naruto lifted his head to see that everyone at the table was staring at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"What are you all staring at?" Naruto inquired, now just realizing that he hadn't touched his food.

"We're staring at you because you haven't even _sniffed _your ramen. Don't try and hide it Naruto, something is wrong and you need to tell us." Ino explained rather bluntly, something Sakura wished she hadn't done. Now her attempts were going to be even harder.

"I….I…." Naruto stammered. "It's just….just that….."

Everyone leaned in to hear what he had to say. Naruto's eyes darted left and right, back and forth between him and the door. Thank goodness that he was seated on the end of the table. Reaching for his trusty wallet he had kept since childhood, he left the amount that was needed to pay off for everyone and nice tip with it as well.

"Here guys, this should cover it for everyone. I need to get some air." Naruto stuttered out before jumping from his seat and dashed for the door before anyone else could catch him.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out as she began to give chase.

"Hey! You haven't paid!" The server shouted.

"It's on the table!" Sakura shouted back as she followed Naruto out the door. The others sat at the table, still not understanding what was going on.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata asked the others shyly.

"Who knows? We can't exactly read his mind but it's something I'm not sure we could understand." Sai answered.

"But we're here for him so can't we speak to him too?" Kiba asked.

"Unfortunately, I think he can only talk to Sakura and she isn't having much luck either." Ino replied.

"We have to remember that he has gone through much in his lifetime, more than any of us. It maybe something that we can't comprehend right now." Shino added quietly.

"But I think we need to find him now and show him that we're here for him, even he doesn't want to share what's happening to him." Ino reminded them. "What do you think Anko sensei?"

Anko sighed quietly.

"I can't make the decision for all of you. If some of you follow and the others chose to give him his space, that's something that I can't stop." Anko replied.

"But you are Naruto's second in command on this mission, of course you could stop us." Kiba reminded her.

"I could, but I think this is more about his friends than his subordinates. It's your individual decisions that are about to you. If you feel you need to be there for him, then go, if you wish to give him space then do so." Anko answered.

"Well then I'm going." Hinata lifted herself from the seat.

"Me too." Ino added. Both women dashed for the door in search for the two shinobi.

"Wait for me!" Kiba shouted as he dashed off for the group. Anko, Sai and Shino were the only ones to remain behind.

"Shouldn't you two be going?" Anko asked them as she ate another dumpling.

"I'm still not quite up to speed on the emotions of this situation are right now. I feel it's better to learn more before trying anything like this." Sai replied.

"I just think he needs some distance." Shino replied.

"Well, I think you both need to go. You're the same age as him and are his comrades, his friends too. I'm not fit to give advice on this since my view of the world is different that Naruto's but you follow him with fire that no else has since the fourth. Go….go and help him. He needs to know that everyone of his friends supports him." Anko ordered them.

"Very well." Sai rose from his seat.

"Right." Shino added before shinobi were out the door. Anko quietly ate her dumplings as her own thoughts on the Jinchuriki were solemn.

"_Maybe the poor kid is finally losing it or it's the pressure of this mission. He's already had to face down the Akatsuki and now this. He seemed like such a strong person, but maybe even he has his limit."_

Naruto sat on top of one of the buildings with his knees up to his chest, trying to peace together everything that was happening as a he could. Everything was just becoming almost too much for him to handle. Sakura, the mission, the lives at stake, the Plains of Obscurity, his parents, Sasuke, it was becoming too much to handle.

"Maybe I need to have some else handle this mission as leader, I just can't handle it in this state. How can I lead this mission if I can't even control myself?" Naruto asked himself.

"Maybe if you opened yourself to me it would help you." Sakura answered for him as she stood a few feet from him. Naruto didn't even bother to turn his head, he knew he couldn't avoid her forever but he still didn't want to talk to anyone else about it.

"How can I open myself up to you or the others? I can't burden you with that, you can't understand the type of pain I've been through…..what I'm going through right now." Naruto replied back. Sakura took a seat next to him.

"Come here." Sakura asked of him. "Rest your head on my shoulder."

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to but he was looking for any kind of comfort at this point. Tilting himself over and closing his eyes, he placed his head just in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He felt Sakura wrap her arms around him.

"Naruto…..I know I can't understand your pain….that I can't never understand it. But you have to at least give me that chance to try and help you. I've been trying to get you to open up now for days ever since you told me about your sleepless nights. I may not be able to experience your pain and no one should ever have to go through it, especially you." Sakura reasoned with him. Naruto remained silent.

"I've given you reason to doubt me Naruto. I know this but I'm trying to make up for it in everyway possible. Will you give me that chance Naruto?" Sakura pleaded with him.

Moments passed before a word was spoken. Sakura was about to leave it be once more, but a voice broke the silence.

"You can't understand what it's like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Naruto spoke quietly. Sakura tuned her hearing to listen in better.

"The feeling of wanting to become something that can protect everyone but knowing you can't, the feeling of knowing your so close to something yet you can't reach it. Knowing that you're the one thing keeping everyone from certain destruction and yet it isn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that my parents are part of a legendary clan, that my father was the Fourth, that my mother was a Jinchuriki like me. That I couldn't save Sasuke, Jiraiya, Asuma or Gaara. That I'm so close to being able to see my parents again, even if they are gone. The fact that I have to keep our relationship secret to keep you safe." Naruto explained.

"What….what do you mean speak to your parents?" Sakura asked him if unsure of what he could be speaking of.

"I can't explain it, but I can talk to Jiraiya now and there's a possibility that I can see my parents again….and maybe even Sasuke as well." Naruto explained. Sakura's eyes went wide at his words.

"_When did he gain that ability?"_

"And yet I can't talk to them, not yet and it's killing me because I want to see them again. I only saw them so briefly and I have so much to ask them." Naruto explained. "It's not just that, but the pressure of leading this mission maybe getting to me and that I may not be ready for it. That I have to make decisions that will cost people lives. That's something that comes with this life but to go what I've gone through…..I just think that I needed a break."

Sakura watched as Naruto flooded his emotions wider than a river delta.

"I'm always up to the challenge and yet here I am collapsing under the pressure. I don't know if it was the responsibility of training you, or the fact that I have to lead this team but something is causing this to happen to me and I don't know what it is." Naruto tried to explain. "It's driving me crazy trying to find the answers but I can't and I don't know what to do."

Sakura pulled Naruto closer to her.

"I think it's because you hold things in Naruto…..that you can't hold this in like this. If you open up like this, it helps you." Sakura explained.

"But I don't want you to carry that burden." Naruto tried to reason.

"Do you think your family would want to carry that burden? If you found people special to you, do you think they would want you to carry that instead of sharing your emotions?" Sakura questioned.

"If I could speak to them I could ask them." Naruto mumbled.

"But you can't yet Naruto, you have to rely on the ones around you for support. I'm sure that they didn't want you burdened by this, that if you found someone special then you could shared what you were feeling. Maybe it's the fact that you were alone for so long you have trouble expressing those feelings to others because you don't know how they'll react."

"Maybe."

"But I do know one thing…" Sakura began before taking her hands and lifting his face up and placing a kiss on his lips. "….you _do _have someone special to help you find the answers."

Naruto didn't know how to react other than to simply place his head back onto her neck and weep, thanking whomever sent Sakura to him for this. Off in the distance, the group of shinobi watched the scene unfold before them, shock, with the exception of Ino, on their faces.

"Well I'll be…." Kiba whispered quietly.

"Naruto…." Hinata spoke somberly.

"Seems they finally got together." Sai replied.

"So it would seem. Speaking of which, why aren't you saying anything about it Ino?" Shino added in.

"Because I knew about it." Ino answered.

"What?" they all asked.

"Yep, caught them both kissing this morning." Ino smirked.

"And you were going to tell us when?" Kiba asked.

"They wanted me to keep it secret. Surprised that I kept it quiet this long." Ino replied.

"You do have a point….but I guess we can keep this a secret for awhile longer until he tells us. With that, Hinata, I know you want to speak to Naruto about it but it will have to wait, ok?" Shino said.

"Of….of course…." Hinata replied sadly. She still held her feelings for Naruto of course but knew in her heart that it wasn't meant to be. Perhaps if she had been placed on Team Seven all those years ago…..

For now, everyone watched as Naruto began to reveal his deepest emotions to Sakura, whom both knew that everyone was standing just a short leap away. Neither cared right now though, especially Naruto. He was just happy that he knew that he could relieve some of the pain to them and more importantly…..to Sakura.

Tomorrow though would be another day of trials.

**

* * *

A/N: My apologies to releasing this so late, but I need a break away from this to make sure it didn't grow tiresome, hopefully you can understand. But also, major things came up in the last month as well as confusion on where I wanted to take this story. It was hard to figure out and hopefully you aren't disappointed in this chapter. I feel it may have needed work but I couldn't delay it much longer since the manga is giving me a chance to write ideas. As for Naruto's 'ability' considering that I used mediation and the fact that he was able to communicate with his parents, I figured I could create that without much criticism but I decided to add the bonds factor into it since it is a big part of Naruto. I'll do my best to make sure the next chapter gets out sooner. Hope your still enjoying. And again, my apologies. Be safe.**


	14. The Hidden Side of Emotions

"**The Hidden Side of Emotions"**

* * *

"Keep going Naruto, I want to hear everything that's troubling your mind, your soul, anything that is hurting you." Sakura encouraged him as she pulled away from him, both relaxing against each other. Everyone that was hiding across the rooftop was listening carefully as to what Naruto was going to say, hoping to help him in anyway.

"What about them?" Naruto whispered to Sakura as to not let them hear their conversation.

"Let them hear, but make it so as if we don't know they're here. It's better for you to talk to them when you're ready." Sakura took Naruto's hands in hers again. "Go ahead."

Naruto took a deep sigh.

"You really want to hear what I have to say?" Naruto asked one more time.

"Yes Naruto, I want to hear what is disturbing you so greatly. Even if it hurts me." Sakura added at the end.

"I don't want to hurt you, you should know that." Naruto his head away from her.

"Naruto…..you've been hurt by so many people, especially me. Please, I have to know what is hurting you so I can help." Sakura pleaded with him. "Do not worry about hurting me, I've suffered too but not nearly as much as you. I can take what you have to say, so please….don't worry if it hurts me….I _have _to know."

Naruto wasn't sure what he should do. He had already said what was on his mind and yet was able to hold off entirely the details of why he was hurting. To him, hurting Sakura was almost a means to an end, something he didn't want. Hurting Sakura was the last he wanted to do, it was something that he never wanted to do. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him but it was always especially difficult with Sakura. But she had suffered as well and understood that pain is something that hurts of course, emotionally and physically.

Pain though had a way of making bonds between two people stronger.

"When I couldn't save Sasuke, I felt so lost. I felt that I couldn't save anyone, that I was weak, that made me feel like I couldn't protect anyone. That I couldn't protect you, Hinata, Shikamaru…..anyone. My heart sank at that feeling but it wasn't enough to get me down completely."

Sakura nodded in understanding. The others were close to tears at his confession.

"He wanted to protect us all and with such fire." Ino wiped away her eyes.

"He did protect us though. He protected everyone." Kiba rested against the now reappeared Akamaru, closing his eyes holding back tears. Choji didn't have much to say other than to feel admiration for Naruto.

Shino and Sai looked away, keeping their thoughts silent however grateful at Naruto's friendship.

"Naruto…." Hinata whispered, her heart still in pieces but comforted by his words. Everyone continued to listen to his words.

"But when that was added with the years of judgment I didn't deserve because I was a Jinchuriki, it began to really weigh on me. Why was I judged for something that I had no control over, for something my father and mother did to protect the village but yet I was treated as a demon? I still have no real understating as to why but I could only guess that it was fear. That thought at least made it bearable."

Sakura squeezed his hand tighter. Everyone looked away in shame at the fact that they were some of the people who ridiculed him. Hinata never had done so but felt shame for not being able to talk to him without almost fainting. Sai and Shino could never express emotions but still felt quite shamed that they never could expression their emotions as boldly.

"I couldn't defeat the Akatsuki soon enough to save Jiraiya. If I had trained harder, then maybe he'd still be with us. I've already lost too much and knowing that I'll never see him in this world again hurts me." Naruto looked towards the sky.

"The knowledge of whom my parents were, how they met, how they fell in love, the way they died and passed this onto me. The hurt of knowing it was Madara who had caused this, all for something that utterly was foolish. The secret that was kept from me that was rightfully mine to know. Why wasn't I told of my parents? Why did no one tell me who I was? Why was it a secret? I didn't deserve that."

Sakura tried to pull him closer but he scooted away from her. Sakura's eyes went wide at the gesture.

"Naruto?"

"And then there was you….I forgave everyone for the torment I received and they were the first to apologize to me….but what you did to me hurt me in so many ways." Naruto turned with an intense gaze in his eyes. Sakura wanted to hold him tightly to show that she was telling the truth….she knew what he was talking about.

"That confession gave me so many mixed emotions. It wasn't what I was expecting in the least. Why would come all the way out there just to tell me that you loved me? You knew that you could've easily waited for me to return home to say it." Naruto told her.

"I know that Naruto but it was judgment call for me to stop you from putting yourself in more pain…..I wasn't sure of what I wanted….I was confused…." Sakura sighed quietly. "I knew there were more than feelings of friendship between us….I knew I felt something for you, but I didn't know if it was real or not. I didn't want to ruin anything between us." Sakura explained.

"But to say that and not mean it was the worst thing you could've done. Even if you weren't sure but felt something, it's not enough to just say that….you have to mean it. After I defeated Akatsuki, I started to wonder if there was such as thing as love in this world." Naruto paused for a moment.

...

"The fact that you drew my emotions out….almost as if you were playing with them, made me distant from anyone…." Naruto turned away.

Sakura felt her heart sink into her stomach, the shame and disgust with herself making it heavy.

"I wondered why I never gave Hinata a chance. She was the first woman to say she loved me."

Everyone's attention turned to Hinata as the words left his mouth.

"You told him?" Kiba whispered loudly.

"SHH! Kiba, we can't let them know we're here." Ino covered his mouth before turning her attention to her. "When did you tell him Hinata?"

"Come on Hinata, details!" Choji whispered to her.

"It….it was while he…..he was fighting….Pein….."

"Damn and he still didn't do anything? Sakura must have really messed up." Ino guessed as she removed her hand from Kiba's mouth.

"Yeah, she did…." Kiba confirmed. "Sai was there with me and Lee too. Then when he didn't believe her, she turned, said she was going home. Instead, she went to take out Sasuke herself." he added. Ino shook her head, closing her eyes in disappointment at her friends' inability to understand the emotions of others

"Sakura…"

Everyone brought their attention back to the conversation on the other rooftop, deciding to leave it that day in question for another time.

"I couldn't give anyone a chance though at that point. I was so distant from everyone that it hurt me to try have any kind of relationship. I asked myself why didn't I give Hinata that chance? She was more than deserving, in fact, if anything I didn't deserve her."

Hinata blushed at his statement, flattered, but knew that it didn't matter. She knew that they would never be together.

"Something about you though just kept me from wanting to try anything with anyone else. But it doesn't matter though. I still haven't even spoken to Hinata about that day and yet I greeted her here like nothing happened. And no one deserves that….especially her. It makes me wonder if _she _had been placed onto Team Seven instead of what could have happened…."

Sakura felt somewhat relieved that Naruto wasn't taking his frustrations out on her but know that she almost had lost him to Hinata.

'_I guess my….confession….did do something good after all….' _Sakura thought as she tried to scoot closer to Naruto.

"Naruto…."

"Do you know how it feels to have your emotions played with like that? Do you know the hurt of playing with a person's emotions, whom you know loves you deeply?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura tried to answer him but all that came out was a long pause.

"It's like your heart is being coated in acid…..but it's not a quick burning like regular acid, this kind is the slow tortures one that feels like it will go on forever. The knowledge that you know someone is lying about their feelings, that they aren't real hurts so much….."

"Naruto I…..I swear….."

"Sakura….please, you have to understand how I felt about this. To do that to someone is like ripping their heart out. It feels worse than anything you can imagine. You may think you had that when Sasuke left us…..but it's different when you know that this love is real. I knew that…..and when you said that well…."

Naruto didn't need to finish his sentence, he had said enough. When the silence had carried for quite some time, which became very awkward for both. Sakura couldn't say anything though, she was thinking about what Naruto had just told her.

"_I know that I messed up beyond belief….I know that….but to do that Naruto….to truly make him hurt more than he has ever been hurt….it just….it makes me….damn it all. I wanted to talk about what was troubling him and now it seems that now _I _need support…There's only one thing I can offer him to make things even."_

"Naruto…..hit me…."

Naruto turned his head, not believing what he just heard.

"What did you say?"

"I said hit me. Hit me until I'm bloodied and bruised all over. Hit me until you can hit me no more." Sakura told him with conviction in her voice, almost as if it was an order.

"Sakura….I can't….I can't do that…." Naruto's eyes went wide at her words before closing slightly.

"You have to! It's the only way I can feel the pain that you've endured, the only way I know of!" Sakura pleaded. "Please."

Naruto turned his head away.

"No, that's not the way for things to be even. And I don't want to anyways….if it hurts the ones I love then I can't do it."

"Naruto please…..I need to know how _you _felt. It's not right for me to go unpunished!" Sakura continued to plead.

"No Sakura, I won't hit you. I'm not someone who will hurt others to even a score." Naruto began to stand up.

"Please Naruto…..what can I do that will make it right?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears.

"I won't hurt you that way Sakura. I have you now don't I? Why would I want to hurt you now that we're together?" Naruto smiled as he offered his hand to her. Sakura stared at him with tears forming rapidly, how could this man put up with everything she had put him through? Taking his hand, she felt her body being pulled up and taken into Naruto's arms. She didn't hesitate to accept it, she wanted his warmth. Placing her arms onto his chest, she let him embrace her and let her tears run freely to relieve her suffering.

"I swear….I swear to you….Naruto….I will prove myself to you…everyday….every year….every decade….until we both pass on….that I am worthy to accept your love…." Sakura mumbled in her his chest. Naruto felt his heart begin to heal slightly, knowing that he was on the way to finding some peace.

"It's okay Sakura….you've proven that already….you've shown concern for me….more than anyone I've seen now….and I'm thankful for that. And I think you were right….." Naruto smiled. Sakura lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

Naruto still couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"You were right about me having to open up. It _did _make me feel much better." Naruto replied. Sakura couldn't help but giggle while placing her face back into his chest.

"You baka…..of course it did….but look what it did to me know….I can't stop crying for you…"Sakura spoke with a mixture of sobbing and laughing. Naruto only tighten his hold around her.

"Crying is a physical expression of emotions, it means that you're human and it means that you're being fixed. It's all part of the healing process. In other words….." Naruto placed a hand onto her cheek, causing Sakura's face to rise. "Crying _is_ a good thing." Naruto placed a kiss onto her nose. Sakura slowly smiled with her tears beginning to subside. Perhaps she _did _know what his pain was like. To not be with this man would surely kill her on the inside, to not be with this man would cause her the greatest pain anyone could suffer.

"_I need to visit your grave Sasuke….to thank you for leaving our home….if not….I may have not found this wonderful person holding me…."_

The others watched on as the scene played out before them, some with faint tears in their eyes. They knew that both had been through hell for years now, seen things that no one should ever have to see, experienced things that would break lesser people. They were happy that their closest friends had finally found some sort of happiness, even in these troubled times. Hinata looked on and could only wonder at the words Naruto had spoke had actually come true.

"_Perhaps if we had been on the same team….then it would've been different….but I'm glad that Naruto found the person he loved must…."_

* * *

"So this is your hidden base?" the apparent appointed leader of the mercenaries inquired.

"Yes and you shall remain out here for the time being until we attack tomorrow. For now, you have tents and such set up for your time here." Ryutaki pointed over to the tents and campfires that were now set up by his followers. "But before you rest up, I would like to go over the plans with you. Kyousto, Kyushi, Shyumatso, Kazuki, make yourselves present."

A cloud of smoke appeared with said Shi-Ryu inside obeying their master's call.

"Yes Lord Ryutaki." the all replied in unison.

"Good, you are all present. Now then, I shall go ahead and give your instructions." Ryutaki turned to face his acquired hands. "I can sense that there are fifty six of you here, lower than I expected but it will work for our needs. Now then for twenty eight of you, these three shall be your commanding officers, Kyousto as the senior leader. You shall be attacking Ookami with them while the other twenty eight shall come with me in attacking Ame."

"So we can take what we want?" the leader asked. Ryutaki nodded.

"Whatever your hands carry." Ryutaki replied. The mercenaries cheered at the news, not knowing what their fates were going to be. "As for strategy, I shall be the distraction with Kyushi here for the Konoha shinobi while you a group of ten head for the hidden location and steal the scroll from underneath their noses. The other eighteen shall attack the village and you can take what you please from the homes and businesses but be sure to keep their shinobi busy."

"That's it?" the leader asked.

"Yes. Now rest up, we shall attack at noon tomorrow, we head out three hours before the attack. Then you shall be handsomely paid along with the treasures you obtain."

Another cheer erupted from the crowd, much to Ryutaki's appeasement.

"_My jutsu seems to have worked perfectly. Once fear is planted in the mind….that jutsu will always work."_

Ryutaki was greeted by his group on top of the stair case that led into the base.

"Amazing how easy that you were able to convince them my Lord." Kyousto complemented him earning the glare of Kyushi with it.

"Almost too easy." Shyumatso added in with a quirked eye brow then turned his attention to Kyushi.

"_I'm telling you….."_ he mouthed to her. Kyousto glared at him, silently ordering him to be quiet.

"It's always easy when weak minded fools want nothing but money and power. Now then, go prepare yourselves, I must prepare myself as well." Ryutaki disappeared into his chambers.

"I will take my leave as well." Kazuki said as he turned into the base.

"Me too." Kyushi added in with a tone of anger to Kyousto. She took her leave into the base as well, trying to contain her rage. Kyousto and Shyumatso were left to watch their new subordinates set up their camps.

"I'm telling you Kyousto, he's out for something that could mean our sacrifice." Shyumatso warned her.

"Maybe these mercenaries are too blind to see that they're pawns and sinners in Lord Ryutaki's eyes. If they are as simple as they look then of course they'll be easily manipulated." Kyousto replied.

"And perhaps he has done the same to us? I recall that he instructed fear into my mind before I was convinced to join him. It was only from a dream I had recently that reminded me of what I wanted in this life. You don't recall any form of fear that was implanted into your mind before saying yes to him?" he asked of her.

"And what makes you think that he used fear to hire those men and women? Perhaps they simply wanted money and wealth and he offered it to them." the red head replied.

"You really think that they would be tempted by simply promises of wealth? He no doubt used fear to get them into this. How he was able to do something like that is beyond my thought, perhaps some jutsu."

"Or perhaps you're paranoid." Kyousto turned around and began to head into the base, Shyumatso in tow.

"How am I paranoid? Just look at the signs, we say we joined because he thought we were worthy to be by him yet we don't know what awaits us. But we blindly follow him to this path." he tried to explain. "What it's all a big trap?"

"Just shut it would you? I'm sick of hearing your theories. I'm done listening so just shut up. I'm going to prepare for tomorrow and I refuse to hear anymore about this." Kyousto threatened him.

"Kyousto…"

"Enough! That's an order!" Kyousto slammed the door in his face. Turning away from the door, Shyumatso began to worry if his plans were going to fail before his eyes.

"_Damn it….this isn't good….if I can't convince her….my plan is ruined…."_

His words had hit home though as Kyousto began to wonder if Shyumatso's words were true. The fact that Ryutaki had seemed to be able to convince the people to follow him and yet the lingering feeling of something that had happened in her conversation with him began to replay.

_A much younger Kyousto whom was no older than ten was sitting in a field in her homeland while watching the leaves fall from the trees. Something about the change always made her feel welcome and at home for as long as she could remember, but this year was more about the pain she would always have to live with and the leaves were something that drew her away from the hurt of the world._

_Tears were streaming down her face as the pain of her families demise continued to haunt her, remembering the fear of sitting in her closet as her family was slaughtered before her. Her mother, her father, her brothers and sisters all being murdered and then falling with thuds to the floor. She had been playing hide and seek with her siblings when the rogue shinobi raided her home out in the country side. The horror of seeing her family being murdered had planted the seeds of darkness within her._

_When the shinobi had found her hiding inside her closet, the look of evil on their faces showed that they were no doubt going to kill her too. Her world had gone dark and she had passed out._

_Kyousto had reawakened expecting to see her family awaiting her in the next world, instead, she was still sitting inside her closet. She began to breathe heavily as she then realized that the men may have not left the house. Looking up expecting to see that man who was about to end her life, she instead had to look down to find a pile of ash on the floor. Kyousto quickly ran up from the floor and saw her family laying on the floor covered in their own blood. She didn't even want to see the them like that and began to run for anyone to help her._

_That had been six months ago._

_Now she lived in an orphanage and seldom was able to get away from it. Whenever she could though, she would always come here to enjoy the warm weather it always brought. It was just enough to escape the pain of her memories. Relaxing underneath a tree, Kyousto felt a presence make itself known. Whipping her head around she found a lone man appear behind her. Gasping before scooting away from him quickly to begin her escape._

"_Stop…I mean you no harm." The man said quietly._

"_Leave me alone!" Kyousto shouted as she tried to stand and run. Her legs however refused to move on her own will and she realized that this man would be able to have her way with her._

"_I assure you, I'm not here to hurt you." the man gave her a convincing look as he kneeled down to her. "I'm only here to offer you something worth more than the life you have."_

_Kyousto was hesitant to speak. Who was this man? Why was he here to speak with her? What was so special about that he wanted to only speak with her? She was too afraid to think clearly and simply wanted to run away from him. _

"_Wha….what are you talking about…,?" Kyousto questioned with fear lacing her vocals trying to buy herself a few extra moments of life._

"_You have a unique gift that lies within you." the man answered for her. "Inside you lies the power to change lives, change worlds….to protect the ones you love."_

_Kyousto looked down onto the ground._

"_My family is dead…." she whispered quietly as her tears were formed anew._

"_I know."_

_Kyousto's head shot up at his words._

"_How could you know that?" Anger filled her voice. "You know nothing of who I am!"_

"_I'm someone who is able to find out what they need to know about anyone. Anyone can do this of course, but it's something that has to be done with the ability to focus all their attention onto one thing. I was able to do this in finding out who you were…..Kyousto…"_

"_What….?"_

"_I sensed a great shift of power coming from this area and went looking for it. I wanted to see who this gifted person was that could do this. I found out everything that transpired with you and the men who took your family. I found out about the fact that they seemingly turned to ash but I knew it was something more than that. It's the power that you hold inside of you." the man spoke to her. "It took me six months to fin you and here I am."_

"_But why would….why would you look so hard for me?" Kyousto asked, fear still in her mind._

"_Because I believe you want to make the world a better place." the man replied. "I want to make the world a better place. I believe that with you by my side, we can make it a better place."_

_He had to be lying. He just had to be._

"_Why do you think that I could make the world a better place? I'm just a little girl." the still scared Kyousto asked._

"_Come with me and you'll find out." the man smiled at her, offering her his hand. Should she take it? Should she put her faith into someone who she just met? The thought only increased her fear of the thought, but part of her wondered if he was telling the truth. But she also had the thoughts of being here for the rest of her life and to perhaps find the people who had made her an orphan. She took his hand._

"_May I ask who you are sir?" Kyousto asked the man as he helped her up. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the man smiled warmly._

"_It's Ryutaki. Lord Ryutaki."_

That had been ten years ago, ten years before her training to become what she was now had begun. She no longer wore that title of orphan but held the title of Hitsuke for her abilities to burn anything she desired into ash. She had never done it on a person before but had done it on buildings. She had used her sword with her abilities as well to harm people but never killed. The man she had struck was hit with the blunt side of her blade, sparing his life.

She was now a shinobi that was feared among many but was hesitant to kill anyone. Why she couldn't understand. Further more she now began to question if the man who had trained her for ten years really had used some form of jutsu on her to hypnotize her into this life.

"_He couldn't have done that to me. I….._chose…._chose this path for myself. I wanted to find the ones who did that to my family. I did it to cleanse the world of people like that. I know it was my choice…it….it had to be."_

It was her choice, wasn't it? He offered it to her, he offered the chance to do good in the world. He offered the chance to be one of the best warriors in the world. Inspecting her sword once more, doubt began to cloud her mind.

"_It was my choice…..wasn't it?"_

* * *

"So Shikamaru, any word from Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as the group of shinobi ate inside a restaurant.

"Hmm….not much other than to keep an eye out for any sign of trouble. Not that we don't need to know that." Shikamaru replied. "However, he did seem to be a bit more troubled than the usual Naruto."

This caught everyone's attention, their heads now turned to Shikamaru.

"Really? So is his mental stability in check, if you could see anything different?" Kakashi questioned.

"I couldn't tell exactly what happened, but something was off about him. I only talked to him and his shadow clone half an hour ago but I could tell that something was wrong with him. If you weren't talking to the elders here you would've seen it." Shikamaru replied with a troubled voice.

"I see, something happened in the last week. I've seen this before in lots of people. Something dramatic happened. This is not good." Kakashi sighed.

"Did he say he wasn't capable of leading this mission?" Neji asked quietly.

"No, he said he was fine but it's obvious there's something wrong." Shikamaru answered.

"Come on guys, this is Naruto were talking about here. He's always ready to go." Tenten tried to encourage the others.

"Yes! You can not keep Naruto down for long!" Lee added.

"You two don't know Naruto as well as Shikamaru and I do." Kakashi reminded them. "Shikamaru knows how people work better than others and knows when they change. We'll have to talk to Naruto ourselves later to see. For now, we'll have to keep our faith in him." Kakashi replied.

"Hai." everyone replied and continued to eat their meals. Kakashi however was thinking about Naruto. He had always known that Naruto kept his hidden emotions away from most people and now wasn't sure if Naruto was in the right state of the mind for this.

"_I'll have to speak with him myself about this."_

* * *

Naruto had just finished his conversation with Shikamaru after taking his leave from Sakura for the time being. He then decided on doing something very rash. He arrived at the door with second thoughts clouding his mind.

"_Is the right thing to do?"_

His hand reached for the door.

"_What will happen?"_

It made contact with the door.

"_Too late to turn back."_

Hinata had been sitting in the room she was occupying with Ino, pondering her thoughts on the events that had happened just awhile ago. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel on the matter presented before her. On the one hand, she was happy for Naruto to find happiness but on the other she couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact that Sakura was the one he had chosen.

"_Why did he chose her? I….I guess I just couldn't be the one to make his life complete. If I had been on Team Seven though, would things have turned out different?"_

Hinata's fist clenched slightly as she moved on the bed. Even if it was true enough, that had she been placed on Team Seven instead of Sakura, would things really had turn out different? The possibility would always be there that she may have not captured Naruto's heart regardless but then there was the possibility that it she could have.

"_I know I shouldn't dwindle on the past, but I can't help myself. I loved him for so long….then to just see him with her makes me hurt."_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock come to her door. Gathering herself quickly to keep her composure for whoever was behind it she silently hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Hello? Who is it?" she asked timidly.

"It's Naruto." came the answer from the other side.

There went that hope. Sighing quietly, she wondered if she should open the door. She wasn't sure if she could speak to him knowing what she knew now but if she didn't, would there ever be a day she could? Gathering her courage, she rose from the bed and went over to answer the door.A few tense moments passed before the door clicked and open. Hinata revealed herself to him and was shocked to see that he was standing before her. To Naruto, it was apparent the others sensed she wanted some alone time and had left her to have that, understanding that she was in fragile spot right now.

"Hinata, we need to talk." Naruto spoke quietly. Hinata nodded to his request.

"Of course….come in." She replied quietly, inviting him into the room. "Here you can take a seat here she motioned to the chair near the bed."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he sat down in the chair, Hinata sitting next to him in the other one beside it. There were a few more tense moments before their conversation began.

"So….what did you want to talk about….Naruto…?" Hinata quietly asked.

"It's about what you said when I fought Pein." Naruto answered her.

"_So he's going to finally speak about it…."_

"Oh….um, of course, we really should….." Hinata began.

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied turning away from her.

"Wha…."

"I'm sorry that I basically avoided you from it for these past few months now. Even when you arrived and greeted you warmly, I still felt you needed an explanation. The truth is, I was a coward Hinata." Naruto began with a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"No Naruto…it's….it's alright….you don't have to.."

"No, I really need to Hinata. I left you wondering, waiting, asking yourself why I wouldn't answer you and the truth is the truth. I was afraid. I didn't know how to handle it. The fact that someone actually….loved me was….touching." Naruto smiled gently, turning his head to face her.

Hinata smiled back with a hint of red flushing her face. She was surprised by the fact she had yet to faint.

Perhaps things were changing for the better.

"It was something that I never thought was possible until that day. And while I welcomed it, I also rejected it. I was scared to confront it….but there was also something else holding me back from it." Naruto's smiled disappeared. "I have to tell you something Hinata…."

Hinata grabbed his hand and gave him a look of understanding.

"Naruto….I….I already know about you and Sakura…."

Naruto's face turned to confusion.

"How….how….did Ino tell you?" Naruto asked with a frustrated look.

Hinata shook her head.

"Then…how...?"

"We all saw you and Sakura when you left the restaurant. We watched the entire conversation happen and we saw a side of you that we rarely see." Hinata forced out, keeping her shy attitude back before she was finished.

"So you saw all that?" Naruto questioned back.

"Ye…yes…" Hinata answered in a hushed tone.

"Well….I guess half of my friends know now huh?" Naruto joked trying to lighten the mood. Hinata joined with Naruto as both felt the need to lighten it up a bit, this wasn't exactly one of the best times to be depressed. Once it died down, both felt that it was time to continue their conversation.

"In all seriousness though…..I _am _sorry Hinata….I only wish that I could've talked to you sooner…instead of keeping you in the dark. I can understand if you hate me know." Naruto continued, the color of his eyes fading slightly in dejection.

"Naruto…" Hinata kept her hand in his. "I could never hate you….you're the reason I became who I am or rather…the person I wish to become. I want to be that person who can be strong for everyone, that can lead by example. You've taught me to never give up in anything, that if you keep going…..you can always succeed. You've done so much for me…." tears began to well in her eyes.

"Hinata…."

"But you've also taught me something else….or rather Sakura has….." Hinata began to sob quietly. "She's taught me that even if you think you are in love with someone…..that if that person breaks you're heart….it's possible to love again….to find that person you're meant to be with….."

"I….I…." Naruto stuttered out.

"Even though….even though my heart hurts right now….I know that I will find the person I'm meant to be with….." Hinata's tears we're flowing freely. "I know I….I…." Hinata wasn't sure how she should finish her sentence but she soon realized that she wouldn't have to. She felt someone's arms wrap around her in a loving embrace. Lifting her head to see who it was, just to make sure, she found Naruto was the person who had done so, to specks of tears from his eyes too.

"Na…Naruto…."

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…." Naruto repeated over and over again. "I promise you Hinata that even…..even we aren't meant to, I will always…._always…._be your friend…."

"I know Naruto….I know…." Hinata sobbed into his chest, returning his embrace. "I will too…I promise…."

Naruto knew that he couldn't give Hinata what she wanted but could make the promise that he knew he could fulfill. It was hard on both as they sat there in embrace, Hinata sobbing into him as he let her pour her emotions out while Naruto could only feel guilt. Was this how Sakura felt right now? Was she feeling this guilty and the reason why he wished for him to hit her? For now, he would wait to cross that bridge when the time arose. For now, it was between just these two.

Even if it would be hard for both to have a normal conversation for quite sometime, for the time being, they both shared the bonds of friendship and understood that they would be able to talk with one another without any feelings of guilt or doubt.

* * *

The night's events had left Sakura with a sense of great joy but the hints of sadness began to enter her thoughts. She of course understood that his promise to her had taken their toll on him over the years, the torment he had suffered as to being a Jinchuriki and the pressures of leading the people to defeat the threats of Akatsuki and Shi-Ryu. It was the last thing that he spoke of however that gave her the feeling of despair.

"_The fact that you drew my emotions out….almost as if you were playing with them, made me distant from anyone…."_

The relief of Naruto's ability to finally open up had brought with them the feeling of guilt. Sakura welcomed it though. She had been the one to say that she did not want anything left unsaid and knew that the possibility of her past mistakes may have weighed greatly on his mind. Sakura took these in stride, feeling that she rightfully deserved them. She had been the one to cause Naruto pain through promises and lies. Sitting in their temporary bedroom Sakura contemplate what she could do to make up for everything that she had ever done to him.

"_I don't even know….did I really make up for it because I've shown that I love him? It just doesn't seem like it…"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as she sensed something in the air, a sense of something was right with world…..almost as though it said she was forgiven. That couldn't be right could it? Why would she be forgiven? She had hurt Naruto in so many ways and yet it felt like she was being forgiven.

"_I must be going nuts…."_

Suddenly, the door opened with Naruto entering the room, his Sage cloak flowing as he quickly moved to Sakura. The kunoichi whipped her head around to see who barged into her room but didn't have any time to react as Naruto's lips crashed onto hers in a swift motion. Her eyes widen at the shock of his boldness tonight unsure of what to make of this sudden brash attitude. Using all her will power to pull him away momentarily, gasping for breath, she asked her question.

"What….what is with…. this sudden outburst Naruto?" she asked still catching her breath. Naruto didn't answer right away instead settling for gazing into her eyes, showing such emotion with his own that Sakura couldn't even begin to describe. It seemed to be a look of fire in his eyes that made her wonder if he was planning on something that would affect them both, but it showed the hurt the she had felt for so long, the look of knowing how she felt. She couldn't be sure and felt her pulse quicken. After pressing his lips to hers again with passion he began to speak.

"Now I know how you felt Sakura….I know how you felt for all those months….." Naruto spoke quietly.

"What….what are you….?" Sakura questioned.

"I'll tell you later….please, just show me you love me….hold me while I hold you as we share the same heart….please…" Naruto begged.

"Do you mean…" Sakura's heart began to race. Was she truly ready for that if that's what he wanted?

"No….not yet….soon but for now….I want to lay with you, and share what we can without going too far. I want that moment to be special….I want it to be at home…." Naruto explained.

Sakura's heart began to relax. For now, she was content with what Naruto wanted and she was sure she would be ready when that special moment began. Unsure of what had just transpired for Naruto, Sakura lay back onto the bed with him, planting kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his lips, showing him that she did love him and that she would always love him and would always continue to prove it to him. Perhaps she wasn't as crazy as she thought she was...

**

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out, explaining the emotions of some of the key characters for the story, but I was very interested in revealing Kyousto's past without giving away too much, such as what type of training she endured or what Ryutaki became to her while also revealing somewhat of who she is and what she is like. I'm trying to get Kakashi and the others involved more again but it probably won't happen for another chapter or two until the attacks begin, so I'm sorry about that one. I know it may be a little romance pronged in this chapter but it needed to be to move it forward, sorry about that too. The chapter may seem a little off but it's part of the story and I feel it gives the right tone. If not to you, then give me some feedback here, let me know you're thoughts and how you think it's going. Be safe. I don't own Naruto of course.**

**"Hitsuke" - incendiary**


	15. The Awaiting Strike

**The Awaiting Strike**

* * *

"So are you all ready to head out for your various missions and finally begin the last stages of our plans for peace in this world?" Ryutaki asked his four followers as they knelt before him.

"Yes my Lord." they replied in unison, their heads remained bowed in their show of respect. Each ones thoughts ran wild with their different emotions on the situation.

"_What happens if what Shyumatso said was true? I can't just go back on everything I've done." _Kyousto thought as she kept her head low to mask her face which expressed her fears and doubts.

"_I'm so close to taking his power away from this insane person. He understands nothing of this world but _I _will make sure it will be ruled under me regardless." _Shyumatso grinned as he felt butterflies in his stomach at the anticipation of his conquest.

"_I will make you proud…..and then you will see I am more valuable to you than Kyousto ever was." _Kyushi thought ruthlessly as she envisioned herself at his side.

"_It is time to end this, once and for all." _Kazuki kept himself in check as he focused on the task that was ready to be completed.

"Good. Know that you are all ready for our mission, I hope you remember your assignments. Even though I shouldn't have to remind you, I shall do so to keep you focused on your tasks." Ryutaki began. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Kyousto will be leading Shyumatso and Kazuki into Ookami with their respective amount of mercenaries. I will leave it to Kyousto to lead the mission as she sees fit but the mission remains the same. You are to retrieve the scroll and return it here. For Ame, myself and Kyushi shall take them ourselves. Kyushi, instead of the two of us being the distraction as I originally intended, I alone shall be the distraction while you retrieve the scroll. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Very good, be ready to move out in one hour." Ryutaki ordered, turning his form to take his leave.

"My lord, may I ask you of something?" Kyushi spoke up which jarred the attention of the others.

"What is it Kyushi?" Ryutaki replied as he stopped and awaited her answer. Kyushi remained knelt as did the others who turned to see what she had to say.

"May I please speak to you in private? I wish to request you of something." Kyushi asked, further making the others wonder of what she was getting at. They would be surprised if Ryutaki allowed her request to be fulfilled.

"Very well….follow me to my chambers." Ryutaki simply replied as he turned and walked away. Kyushi smiled at her fortunes and rose up, following her leader behind him.

"_Now if I can convince him to let me lead the attack on Ame….then I will no doubt prove my worth to him." _Kyushi grinned. Kyousto and the others looked as they wondered what was so important that she needed to speak with him. More importantly, _why _was he even speaking to her in the first place?

"_This is not how Ryutaki operates….why is he allowing this conversation with her to begin with?" _Kyousto pondered while rising from her knelt position. Crossing her arms across her chest, she further thought about the possible implications that could follow. _"This could be very bad. However….it doesn't matter. All I know is that I will make sure that this mission is accomplished and I will not even have to kill a single person to do it."_

"Alright you two." Kyousto turned to face her subordinates. "Be prepared to head out. That is all." she ordered before turning to check on the mercenaries outside. Shyumatso wondered if this conversation could lead to hindering his plans.

"_Damn it…..this could be bad for my intentions. I have to hope that if anything _does _happen that it falls in my favor." _Shyumatso rose from his knelt position. "Well Kazuki, what do you make of this?"

"I don't expect much to change. If something does however then there is nothing we can do other than to follow its path." he answered flatly. Shyumatso chuckled quietly at his comrades reply.

"You really don't have a real purpose for doing this do you?" Shyumatso questioned while taking a seat across from him. Kazuki examined his sword again, something Shyumatso had noticed him do quite frequently. "Also, why do you look at your sword like that almost every time we are in the same room?"

Kazuki sheathed his blade back and placed it upon his hip.

"To answer your questions would be hard for you to understand." he replied. "But if you wish to know, then I will tell you."

"So the mysterious past of Kazuki shall be revealed." Shyumatso smiled in amusement. Kazuki faced away from his comrade as he began to speak.

"You say that I don't have a real purpose for being apart of this but what you fail to realize is that a person's view of a purpose is varied from that persons point of view. Mine is no different." Kazuki spoke quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shyumatso asked annoyed. Kazuki sighed before he spoke again, why must people always be so clueless.

"Ever since I was a little child, I could never remember who I was or whom my family were. All I ever knew about myself was that I had an uncanny ability to control a sword with surgical precision and the almost….natural….ability to control chakra with it. I didn't know why I was able to do such things, I didn't even know what these strange abilities were until I was found." Kazuki spoke quietly.

"Ryutaki…." Shyumatso answered for him.

"Yes, when he found me, I had no real purpose. I was someone who was confused, who had this special ability and a sword for reasons I didn't know. I was happy for the most part while I searched for the reasons I was born with these gifts by my side, but I always wanted to know who I was. Then Ryutaki found me and promised me that he could help me find my purpose in life."

"Even if that purpose is using water jutsu to spike your victims to pieces?" Shyumatso questioned. "You seemed to enjoy quite a bit."

"I only use that voice to keep appearances to show what we are capable of. And I didn't kill that person, I left him alive of my own choice." Kazuki explained.

"So why leave him alive? Don't you wish to find your purpose in life?" Shyumatso asked.

"I have my own reasons for finding my purpose in life but if I must appease someone to have him fulfill his promise then I shall…or at least make it appear that way." Kazuki replied. "If I find that my purpose is to murder, then so be it." Kazuki began to move away.

"And if Ryutaki is lying to you and fails to fulfill his promise?"

Kazuki stopped in his tracks.

"Two answer your second question, I keep examining this sword to make sure that there are no impurities in it. I do this for two reasons, one because I've _always _had this sword with me."

"And two?"

Kazuki turned his head, his eyes filled with a mix of emotions that ran by in blur.

"If someone ever deceives me in my quest…..they will meet their end by my blade." Kazuki replied with a sense of venom. Turning his head back, he took his leave as he prepared himself for the battle ahead. Shyumatso grinned at the opportunity that just presented itself before him.

"_Hmm….even though I may not convince him to follow my way….I can certainly use him to overthrow Ryutaki if I can….prove…that he is being lied to. Even if I did not have Kyushi with us, myself, Kyousto and Kazuki would be more than enough to destroy him. Then all I would have to do is the rest off myself, but I have to plan this out perfectly for it to work."_

Shyumatso rose from his seat.

"_For now…we'll play it close to the chest….time to prepare for attack."_

"What did you wish to speak with me for Kyushi?" Ryutaki questioned his young pupil as he closed the doors to his chambers. Kyushi knelt down and bowed her head a sign for her respect.

"My Lord, I know that this goes against what you have planned…..but I wish to lead the attack on Ookami instead of Kyousto….I wish to prove my worth to you." Kyushi requested of her master. Ryutaki stepped before her and looked down upon her with a questioned gaze.

"This is a most unusual request to ask of me and also a very dangerous one. To ask me of such a thing especially when I have my plan set is most unwise." Ryutaki reminded her.

"I know my Lord, but I felt that I needed to prove myself to you…..to show you that I am worthy to be here." Kyushi awaited her master's reply, hoping to gain his approval. Ryutaki however saw past her words.

"So you wish to show your worth…..are you sure that it isn't more than that? That you wish to show that you are more powerful than Kyousto?" Ryutaki questioned her. Kyushi lifted her head but was not surprised that he saw right through her.

"_I should have none this would happen, he's too smart to see past lies."_

"I apologize my Lord….yes….it's true." Kyushi replied while holding her reserve back from collapsing into fear.

"You know that you could be punished for going against my word or even suggesting that someone I've chosen is not fit to lead. Remember that she has been here longer than you have and I have more trust in her than you."

"But my Lord, I've been with you for five years, training and learning from you. Why do you not trust me as much as her?" Kyushi questioned. Ryutaki cast a dark shadow over Kyushi before he replied.

"Kyousto has been with me for well over a decade, thirteen years to be exact. She has learned more than you have, she has also been here the longest out of all of you and she knows more about what I am planning than anyone else. It's not wise to suggest that she isn't as trustworthy as you Kyushi." Ryutaki walked to his desk slowly but did not sit in his chair.

"I don't suggest that she isn't trustworthy my Lord, but I feel that I deserve an opportunity to show that I am capable of leading. I know that I haven't been with you as long as the others, but I wish to show you. I wish to show you and the others that I can be someone to lead." Kyushi pleaded. Ryutaki was silent in thought as he listened to her.

"_I'm not entirely sure if I should trust her or not….but then again, I've never trusted anyone…even Kyousto….hmm….."_

It wasn't as though Ryutaki had not thought of appointing Kyushi as leader of the assault on Ookami, in fact, he had almost decided on that being the end result. His trust of Kyousto though had prevailed as he thought about it.

"_Could I have been wrong to let Kyousto lead the attack on Ookami? It seems to be the logical choice since she would of course come back with the scroll. I do not know how strong these Konoha shinobi are but I have heard rumors. Perhaps it would be best to bring Kyousto with me in taking Ame."_

"Kyushi…..I will accept your request." Ryutaki replied. Kyushi's eyes went wide as he heard him speak.

"My Lord?"

"I will allow you to lead the attack in place of Kyousto. I think her services would be useful to assist me with keeping Naruto Uzumaki in check. That is not to say that you would have not done an excellent job yourself, but to lead this mission on Ookami will not be easy. Keep in mind that the likes of Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Nara will be amongst them so you be weary of what is waiting for you." Ryutaki reminded her.

"Hai, I will shall my Lord." Kyushi smiled at the chance she had been waiting for, however, she was still slightly confused at the sudden change of heart.

"You will now lead as you see fit. I have confidence in your abilities….show what type of shinobi you are. Prove to me your worth."

"Hai….I will my Lord." Kyushi replied.

"Inform the others of my decision. Dismissed." Ryutaki ordered. Kyushi rose and bowed before him, exiting his chambers still pondering what had just happened but was still happy none the less. Ryutaki still remained stood at his desk as his own thoughts pondered inside.

"_I'm not sure if I can place my trust in her but even if she fails to retrieve the scroll, I can always recruit and attack again. Now…..I place my focus on Naruto Uzumaki….I will bring you into my ranks one way or another."_

* * *

Naruto awoke to the rain pelting against the window and to the tender arms of his lover, his body pressed against hers. Naruto could easily get become used to mornings like these, warmth, love, comfort definitely were becoming a high positive on his list of things he loved. Then the previou night's events came rushing back to his memory, the tears, the emotions, the confessions. The Jinchuriki felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him and now a sense of ease and fulfillment began to enter his body, almost as if it were entering his soul.

Yesterday had been nothing but pain and misery for him, but today felt like it was going to be a day of joy, happiness and laughter. Those thoughts were interrupted as he felt Sakura stir herself awake.

"It always seems that you know when I'm awake." Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face. Sakura moaned slightly as she almost forced her eyes to open slightly/ However Naruto found that even in her moments of aggravation that she had in moments like this it always looked beautiful on her.

"Well…." Sakura's hoarse voice forced out. "I can't really explain that one….but maybe it's the fact that when you wake up, you always seem to hold me a little tighter." Sakura turned her body around to face him in full.

"I don't mind that if you ask me, do you?" Naruto chuckled as he held her even tighter. Sakura smirked in response before planting a kiss to his lips.

"I don't mind….the real question is though, are you feeling better after last night?" Sakura questioned him as she placed a hand on his cheek. Naruto grabbed her hand from her cheek and placed a kiss on it.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." Naruto replied as he released her hand and then nuzzled her neck. Sakura giggled at the tickling that Naruto began to give her.

"That's good to hear….but…." Sakura pulled him away from her neck, looking him square in the eye with a mix of emotions. "Do you realize how close we were to…..well…..you know…." Sakura flushed as she found herself unable to find the words.

Naruto realized what she was talking about but somehow was able to keep himself composed.

"I know Sakura….but….I said I wanted to wait until we got home….I want it to be special." Naruto explained. Sakura reached up to his face, her fingers running through his hair.

"What if I can't wait for that?" Sakura questioned, her face now more flushed with Naruto joining her.

"I'm….I'm not sure if it's the best thing right now while we're on a dangerous mission like this." Naruto told her with sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto….I know that you want to avoid anything like that for right now but, I'm not sure if we keep like this that we'll be able to avoid it." Sakura voiced her concerns. Naruto took her free hand in his, not wanting to interrupt the treatment of her fingers combing his scalp.

"Let's not speak about that right now Sakura. I know that it's something that we'll have to deal with but after last night, I think I was able to realize how bad it is to hold emotions in like that. But I still have to keep myself in check until this is all over. Last night was something that came out of no where." Naruto explained. That seemed to set Sakura's unpredictable temper off.

"Wait! What do you mean 'came out of no where'?" Sakura asked as she sat upright in the bed.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

"No, I didn't mean it in any offense! I just….I just….I…I…I" Naruto stammered out. Sakura watched as Naruto tried to explain himself.

"Just what?" Sakura asked. Naruto struggled still to find the words.

"I just….I just don't know what I'm doing right now!" Naruto blurted out. Sakura's expression softened up a bit and slowly became one of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as her temper seemed to quell for the moment.

"_Guess that it would eventually happen. Sakura could never keep her temper in check for long."_

"I just mean that I'm not sure what I'm doing right now in….this." Naruto emphasized with his arms to circle around the two of them. "Our relationship….I was never taught about these kinds of things in the proper context. Jiraiya didn't really give me any _normal _advice so you know….I'm just trying to wing it."

Sakura couldn't do anything but grin at his naïve nature. He was always so cute when he tried to explain himself in matters such as this, one of the many things that she was attracted to him. She would have to try and understand him better in the future. She took his hands into hers.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to overreact like that, but you know how I am." Sakura apologized to him. "I _am _trying to fix that Naruto, but you have to bear with me on that. I don't want to hurt you anymore so I'm doing the best I can."

"No, no, no, no, no. Sakura….that's who you are. I know you won't be able to change that because it's who you are. I'm not asking for a complete change but I'm simply asking for a little less punching to my head." Naruto shook his head.

"But Naruto…."

"Please just stop Sakura….we'll figure it out later. For now…can we just get up and get ready for the day?" Naruto questioned her.

"How about we stay in bed for awhile longer?" Sakura smirked as she pulled him back into the bed. Screw everything that was happening around them, for now she just wanted to be alone with Naruto. Unfortunately, someone had other plans.

"Hey, if you two are going to get like this and almost have a little 'fun' then just go ahead and do it before I do!" Ino shouted through door, hoping to stir Sakura's temper for her own amusement. Sakura bolted out of bed and ran after.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIG!" Sakura shouted as she ran after her. At least she was still in her shinobi attire from last night so no indecency issues would have to be worried about. Naruto simply sat in his bed as he wondered how he was going to get back at Ino later so Sakura wouldn't kill her.

"_Somethings never change." _He thought as he chuckled at his lover's antics with her friend.

* * *

"He said what?" Kyousto shouted, making Shyumatso's ears ring slightly. "Why would he change his plans so suddenly, especially this close to our attack?"

"I don't know but all I know is that he's put me in charge of you and you." Kyushi pointed to Kazuki and then drew out 'and' before pointing to Shyumatso. "I'm finally getting a chance to show myself as something here."

Shyumatso decided to use to his advantage.

"I don't really think it's such a good idea myself." Shyumatso replied. "But if it is what he wants, guess we'll have to follow it for now. Damn."

"Hey, I don't criticize you on your failures or decisions so don't start judging me on something that hasn't even started yet." Kyushi warned.

"She's proven herself in her training for years. Give her a chance before you start ripping heads of Shyumatso. We knew that this could happen when we joined. Ryutaki has always been…..spontaneous in his choices and we accepted that. For now, we'll have to accept it." Kazuki diffused the situation as best he could.

"Thank you Kazuki for the….vote of confidence." Kyushi uneasily replied with a bow and smile.

"It still doesn't explain why he's done this to me of all people. Why now? He's putting his faith in you when this something that shouldn't be left in your hands?" Kyousto spoke with anger in her tone.

"Hey! I've been following you for the last five years, training under Ryutaki with and taking your orders. I have _earned _this chance after all this time living under your shadow. You may not understand what I went through since you were always the top person here, but I earned everything by proving myself to him, taking those extra hours to force myself past the limit." Kyushi replied with own anger.

"It doesn't mean that the rest of us don't deserve a chance and you just said it, I've been here longer than you. In fact, I've been here the longest and been trained in almost everything that you can think of so be warned." Kyousto then stepped to her counterpart. "You may think that because you have this chance that you are stronger than I am….but _you….are….wrong_. You may have gotten a chance to lead this attack but now _I _am next to Ryutaki again, don't forget that I'm second in command and I still hold a foot over you."

"Not for long if I'm successful." Kyushi replied coolly. Kyousto's patience had been pushed. She grabbed Kyushi by her collar which caused her to gasp in shock.

"That….will….never….happen…." Kyousto spoke through her bared teeth. Dropping her to the ground after releasing her grip, Kyousto turned and walked out of the room, leaving a terrified Kyushi in her wake. Shyumatso grinned at his luck today.

"_This just gets better and better for me. How great it is that his has occurred. Now my words will have an even greater effect on Kyousto than before, perhaps I can make this work. Now I just need to get Kazuki to listen and I can set my plan into action."_

He walked over to Kyushi and offered his hand to her.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure you'll do a fine job leading us." Shyumatso reassured her. Kyushi snapped out of her fear and took his offering.

"Thanks Shyumatso. I'll do my best." Kyushi smiled in response as he helped her to her feet. Shyumatso gave her a grin that hid his intentions.

"_Now I have a chance to add her to my cause. Time to play my cards right."_

Kyousto aimlessly roamed the halls of their mountain base doing her best to subside her anger and frustration.

"_Why? Why is he choosing her now? Haven't I done enough to please him with the training I've done or showing the high I.Q. I have? Now he wants to make her the leader of the assault and switch her place with mine."_

She turned another corner as she began to move along the corridors. Her mind was leading her to the place she needed to be.

"_I should be happy shouldn't I? I get the chance to show him again what I can do and then he does this? Am I not the leader that he envisioned? But does he have enough faith in me to be by his side as we confront the most dangerous shinobi in the world?"_

She arrived at the door.

"_I WANT ANSWERS!"_

She kicked it down with a crashing thud.

"Lord Ryutaki!" Kyousto cried in anguish as she entered his chambers. Ryutaki raised his head slowly from his desk.

"Yes Lady Hitsuke? What do I owe to you having kick down my door?" Ryutaki asked nonchalantly.

"You know damn well know why I'm here! Why did you assign Kyushi as the leader of the assault on Ookami at the last moment?" Kyousto shouted as she stormed up to his desk.

"Well my dear, I must say that I am quite impressed with your boldness as bursting down my door and then demanding me to explain myself. However, you do know that such outburst could lead to…..horrible…..consequences. You remember right?" Ryutaki asked as he lowered his papers onto the desk.

"I don't care about that! What makes you think that you could do something like this to me? I know that you took me in, trained me in the ways of the shinobi and the sword but after thirteen years of loyalty this is how you repay me?" Kyousto shouted.

"You have a valid point Kyousto, but you must remember that _I _am the leader of Shi-Ryu. What I decide goes for everyone and also is what is best for the group and the world." Ryutaki stood from his seat.

"And having Kyushi, a hot headed little girl, leading two or our finest as well as a group of mercenaries is what is best for us? She has always been unpredictable and you must realize what that could mean for the plan right?" Kyousto explained to her.

"But Kyousto, I thought that you would be happy to accompany me to Ame and confront Uzumaki himself? Are you not happy at that chance?" Ryutaki questioned her.

"No….not that….but I don't believe it's right for her lead. All I've ever seen out of her is nothing but attitude and brash actions, what if she makes a wrong decision under the pressure?" Kyousto explained. Ryutaki turned away and paced his chambers in thought.

"This may come as surprise to you Lady Hitsuke but Kyushi does indeed have the ability to lead others. Did you ever think that she is hot headed is because _you _are the main female member and she wants that title? That she was tired of living under your shadow for five years?"

"I already knew that. I'm not an idiot like most people and I easily figured that out for myself but the fact remains that I've been here longer and I've trained more than her. _I_ should be the one do what she has been assigned to do." Kyousto tried to explain. Ryutaki stood silent for a few minutes as he gathered his thoughts. This was something that he definitely knew he would have to deal with when he made this change but his status was able to overcome that.

"Kyousto, I want you to understand. Think about this, if having you with me is as important as I think it is then you should be honored. Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi that no one can face unless they are strong enough. I need you by my side as my second in command to help me in convincing him to join my side. And if Kyushi fails in her mission, then we can regroup and attack Ookami again. Our main priority is to stop Naruto Uzumaki first and acquire the scroll." Ryutaki explained. Kyousto felt herself wince slightly at one of his statements.

"_I need you by my side as my second in command to help me in convincing him to join my side."_

"_What did he mean by 'my' side? Guess I'll have to decipher that later."_

"But if that was the case, why did you not tell me this? And what if we can't turn Uzumaki, do we simply kill him? If he is the strongest person in the world then we may not make it back." Kyousto explained.

"I don't think that will be the case Kyousto. We are more than capable of escaping if need be, all I'm asking is that you put your faith in me and trusting my notions. If you do that, I assure you that everything will work to my plans." Ryutaki asked of her.

"_There it is again. Why is he saying 'my' now?"_

"And if it doesn't, then what?" Kyousto asked. Ryutaki turned away from her, a sign to her that she was pushing the conversation too far.

"It's as I said, we regroup and plan again. We are the strongest shinobi in the land and nothing can stop us, sometimes though, plans don't work to perfection and we have to regroup. It's a matter of patience, nothing else." Ryutaki retorted. Kyousto wasn't sure whether or not to believe his words. The seeds of doubt that Shyumatso had planted were now starting to spread which now had begun to make Kyousto begin to doubt her master of thirteen years. For now, she would go with what he said, but she was going to keep her eyes on him.

"I apologize my Lord. I accept this honor with no regrets." Kyousto bowed before her master.

"I'm glad to hear it Lady Hitsuke, go ahead and prepare. We shall be departing within the hour." Ryutaki ordered.

"Hai." Kyousto replied as she turned and exited the chambers, her thoughts leaning towards disturbing thoughts.

"_It almost sounds like he really _doesn't _care what happens to us. I've never heard him speak as though it was his plan. I did have a hand in planning what we we're to do once he told me of those damn scrolls but now….I just don't know."_

Arriving outside the secret base camp, she looked over the mercenaries as they checked their gear. She had a very bad feeling seep into the pit of her stomach.

"_I have to keep my eyes on him now. Damn it Shyumatso….why did you have to be right about being wary of him?"_

Kyousto shook the thoughts from her head and redirected her attention to the group before her.

"Listen up!" Kyousto shouted, gaining the attention of the pack. "We'll be departing within the hour! I want at least fifty percent of chakra using mercenaries to be prepared to move out to Ame since it is farther away from us. The other half will consist of what is left to head to Ookami since it is only a one to two hour journey, much closer for them. Again, we'll depart within the hour!"

"Hai!" the pack replied as they continued with their preparations. Kyousto stood and watched everyone go back to their business, the uneasy feeling of using these soldiers of profit not going away.

"I really can't stand using people like this." Kyousto whispered quietly while feeling a presence come behind her.

"Why would you say that? I think it's quite amusing." Kyushi replied as she stood next to her rival. Kyousto simply grunted at her words.

"Don't think you can get on my good side now. Just be sure to not screw this up or I will personally see your demise at my hands." Kyousto warned as she turned and returned inside the mountain. Kyushi only smiled at her response.

"_I don't intend to fail especially if it means taking you out in the process." _Kyushi smirked as she watched the mercenaries prepare themselves.

* * *

"I swear I'm going to kill her." Sakura whispered to Naruto. "I swear it, she had no right to do that!"

"Don't worry Sakura, just keep away from her and I'll get her back in such a way that she'll never bother us again." Naruto reassured her as the Konoha shinobi walked to the gates of Ame, ready to send Kiba off. Sakura snorted at the comment.

"I highly doubt that Naruto. She isn't exactly that type of girl." Sakura reminded.

"She _is _your best friend though so you accept that." Naruto retorted. "Don't worry though, I'll get her back for you."

"I hope so for her sake." Sakura warned. Naruto turned around to see Ino still listening to his previous advice she gave her earlier.

"Stay back there Ino, you really don't want to be up here right now." Naruto reminded her as he felt Sakura's temper flare up again.

"It's not my fault I'm nosy." Ino replied back grinning.

"Yes it….mmph!" Sakura's voice was muffled by Naruto's hand onto her mouth. Sakura turned and gave him a glare. Naruto shook his head for her to stop.

"I'll get her back." Naruto grinned. Kiba decided to go ahead and change the subject, to make one last attempt to stay.

"You're positive that you won't to do this man?" Kiba asked with a silent plea to his comrade.

"Sorry Kiba, but my mind is made up on this. I'm the best with our styles of combat and honestly, the others need you in Ookami more than we need you here. Other than Kakashi and on a small part Neji, they really don't have someone who excels at close range combat." Naruto reminded him.

"But Naruto…" Kiba pleaded.

"I'm sorry you don't want this but it's my decision Kiba. I don't like to say it this but it is what it is, I'm stronger than you or anyone here and you really can't convince me otherwise. Trust me, your talents will be placed in Ookami." Naruto ordered.

"Damn it, I just fell useless when you say it that way though." Kiba sighed while Akamaru whimpered. Naruto placed a shoulder on Kiba's shoulder while the other patted Akamaru's head.

"You both know that you aren't useless. Why would I send you there if I didn't believe that it was the best of intentions? I think it better suits you both, you'll be with wolves, something that you are both very familiar with. They we'll be able aid you in sensing the presence of attackers at a much higher level so I'm asking you both to place your trust in me." Naruto comforted both. Kiba lifted his head slightly as a grin appeared across his face.

"I may not like it….but….considering what you've done has outshined anything I've done in my career….I guess I can't say no to you buddy." Kiba replied with a quiet laugh and Akamaru with a bark. Naruto smiled warmly at his comrades.

"Glad to hear you see it my way. How 'bout after this is all said and done that I treat you and Akamaru to some food as an apology?" Naruto asked him. Akamaru began to yelp happily.

"Sounds like a plan my friend, but be warned, I'll make you poor after it's all said and done." Kiba laughed heartily. Naruto chuckled at his response.

"If you say so but that will have to wait…you ready for this?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with. It's going to be very weird to begin with so let's get on with it." Kiba stood next to Akamaru ready to go.

"Alright then. And Akamaru, make sure you keep him in line." Naruto joked. Akamaru gave a loud bark as his remark. Kiba suddenly became aggravated.

"Hey, what the hell is…."

Before Kiba could finish his angry statement, he vanished in a puff of smoke and was sent to Ookami. Naruto began to laugh heartily as the smoke dissipated. The others grinned at the blond shinobi's antics.

"I don't think that was the wisest thing to do Naruto." Sakura smacked him lightly on the back of the head with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh come on Sakura….it was only a little joke." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He knew that she still had some of her previous temper left over, but it made it all the more interesting in their relationship.

"You really didn't need to send him off like that though. That could seriously damage his confidence in himself" Sakura scolded him. "He really does look up to you Naruto, which is why he wanted to stay here with you." Naruto could only rub the back of his head, something that he rarely did these days. The others felt a sense of warmth as they saw his lighthearted side show itself.

"He knows that I was only kidding and if anything, it should make him want to prove me wrong on some level. We all have to make sacrifices and do things we don't want to do and this should make him much stronger. Give me a break would ya?" Naruto joked. Sakura gave him a wary look, deciding to use his words of wisdom against him. Not changing entirely for him would come back to haunt him.

"Hmm….we'll see Naruto." Sakura replied as she turned away and began to walk back to the shopping center of Ame.

Not changing entirely for him would come back to haunt him.

"Don't make her too mad now Naruto….don't want something personal torn off before you even do the deed." Ino whispered as she leaned over to Naruto's ear. She was hoping to make him feel a little flustered as a joke of her own. Naruto however decided to turned the tables on her.

"_Time for payback."_

"Why do you say that Ino? Am I to assume that _you _want that 'personal' piece of me to yourself?" Naruto suggested to her.

"What?" Ino flushed a dark shade of red as she back away from him. Naruto smirked at her as he leaned over to her ear. The others became intrigued at what the blond had heard from Naruto that caused her to shout like that.

"By the way….if you are so intrigued by my piece, here's a nice little bit of info for you." Naruto then whispered something so quietly that no one could hear except her. Moments later, Ino collapsed onto the ground landing hard on her butt, her face now fully red. "And don't tell that to Sakura, I'd like to keep that a surprise. You guys stay here while I go and speak with her alright?"

"Of course." Anko answered for the group. "Just don't take too long."

"I won't." Naruto was running to catch a fuming Sakura. Ino was breathing hard the words registered through her head.

"Ino, come on now, what did he say?" Choji inquired while the others gathered round to listen in. Ino however was still thinking of what he had said to her and didn't hear their requests.

"_He….he's that big? Holy shit! Damn Sakura, you're sure as hell are going to LOVE having him in bed!"_

Meanwhile Naruto caught up to Sakura to try and keep her temper down.

"I just got a nice little bit of payback for you." Naruto told her as he caught up to her. "But I assume that you want a bit more for yourself."

"Whatever you did won't even come _close _to what I have to offer that pig." Sakura replied then turned to face Naruto with a curious look in her eyes. "But I am curious as to what you said to her."

Sakura's question caused Naruto to blush a deep red.

"Umm….well….I…I um….it's a little embarrassing." Naruto stammered out. Sakura raised her eyebrow before speeding up and then stopping Naruto.

"If it's so embarrassing then how come you were able to Ino and not me?" Sakura questioned with an annoyed look on her face. Naruto struggled to find the right answer.

"Well it's because….well because it….it involves something…..on my person that….that I didn't want you to know yet. Oh man….I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life….please don't kill me Sakura!" Naruto clapped his hands together and bowed rapidly.

"What….did….you….say…..Naruto?" Sakura growled out each word, roughly grabbing his collar. Naruto began to fear for his life.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

"If I tell you….will you promise not to kill me?" Naruto pleaded with her. Sakura's gaze only intensify.

"We'll see." Sakura replied. "Now….out with it!"

Naruto could see no way out of this and decided to give up some of the details. Leaning to her ear he whispered some of the things he said. Sakura instantly let go of him and blushed violently as well.

"You said THAT? Naruto you pervert!" Sakura shouted as she punched him on the head. Naruto recoiled in pain. Rubbing his head to sooth the pain.

"At….at least you didn't kill me." Naruto groaned out before he began to laugh lightly. Sakura looked away from him.

"Hmph! That's the least of your worries." Sakura replied. Naruto just kept laughing. "What the hell is so funny Naruto?" Sakura turned around her hands placed on her hips.

"It's just….I'm glad to see you acting this way again." Naruto replied which received a confused Sakura as its reward.

"What?" she asked. Naruto stood himself up again to face her.

"I mean that it was only a week ago that you were down in the dumps and wanted to quit being a shinobi and now here you back to the way you should be. I think it suits you." Naruto explained. "When you do something like that, it shows me that you've got your spirit back, even in times like this. It shows that you're returning the person you used to be."

Sakura smiled at the complement.

"_To think that only yesterday he was crying his heart out to me and so vulnerable. Now it's like he's become his usual self again all because he needed to express his deepest fears. I guess I'm really the only person he can truly open up to."_

"You baka, me hitting you shouldn't make you feel happy." Sakura ran her fingers to his hair, rubbing the spot she hit him at. "I'm glad you feel that way though."

"Hehehe, anything for you Sakura." Naruto laughed before he was grasped by the collar again.

"But _please_ try and not use your…..personal attachments as a way for payback. I don't want Ino fantasizing about anything like _that_." Sakura paused momentarily as her face blushed again. "But…..is it true….about your….you know…." Sakura nodded her head to his lower region. Naruto blushed himself but kept his composure.

"Well…..I won't say….but I'm sure you'll find out for yourself soon…." Naruto smirked at Sakura who in return playfully smacked his head.

"Don't say things like that in public baka." Sakura giggled.

"Oh I'm not allowed to but you are?" Naruto questioned as Sakura released her hold on him.

"Yes I am. Now come on, let's go and continue our preparations." Sakura grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

"Alright! I'm coming just don't pull so hard! Hurry up you guys" Naruto laughed as Sakura led him while the others raced to catch up to the pair.

"What the hell has them so happy now?" Choji asked as he ran along.

"I have a pretty good idea." Ino replied quietly as her thoughts traced back Naruto's words.

"_I think I'll go ahead and stop disturbing their private moments for my own amusement. I not sure if I could handle hearing the bed creak and thinking about Naruto like…damn it! Get out of my head!"_

* * *

"Alright then, is everyone ready to begin the attacks?" Ryutaki asked the mercenaries as he and the others stood atop the steps.

"As long as we get paid and no funny business, then yes." the leader answered for him.

"You'll be taken care of, but you may pillage the villages as you see fit, so long as I have the scrolls. Then you will be rewarded afterwards. If that is all, then let's begin our mission." Ryutaki turned to Kyushi. "I trust you will have the scroll back when I return?"

"Yes my Lord." Kyushi replied.

"Good, now then, take your soldiers and head out." Ryutaki ordered.

"Hai. Alright! The men and women assigned to me will follow me and these two here. They are my second in command and you will follow their orders which will be directed through me! If we are done with preparations then follow me now!" Kyushi turned to Kazuki and Shyumatso. "Are you two ready."

"Hai." Kazuki replied with a calm look.

"Hai." Shyumatso with an amused one.

"Good. Head out!" Kyushi ordered before vanishing into the trees, her followers in tow as they vanished.

"_Now I will prove what I'm capable of." _Kyushi thought as she led her soldiers to Ookami.

"_Soon, it will be time to make my move." _Shyumatso grinned.

"_Hopefully this will lead to my destiny." _Kazuki leaped from a tree branch. Once out of sight, Ryutaki turned to Kyousto.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"You've trained me for this moment. I am more than ready." Kyousto replied with strength in her voice masking her doubts.

"Very good. Now then, shall we go?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Everyone!" Ryutaki spoke to the remaining crowd. "You know what you must do. Once we have achieved the mission, you will all be rewarded greatly. Now….follow me!" Ryutaki took off into the trees with everyone in hot pursuit.

"_Now my plan will succeed and you will join me Naruto Uzumaki" _Ryutaki grinned evilly.

"_Time to see if what I feel is true and that this man isn't what I think he is." _Kyousto thought as she leapt along the trees.

* * *

"That little son of a bitch! I'll get him for that comment!" Kiba growled as he walked along his comrades. He had arrived in Ookami just a few minutes ago. Akamaru barked in amusement. "Oh be quiet Akamaru."

"Calm down Kiba. You know how Naruto is, he was only trying to keep you energize for the mission." Kakashi replied as he read his book.

"Oh did that alright and I intend to show him up!" Kiba shouted.

"Shut up would you?" Shikamaru asked. "This isn't the time to loss your cool. We are in a state of high alert and have to be on guard as best as possible."

"He's right. Save your energy for the fight ahead." Kakashi added.

"He is right you know! We must use are youthful energy to fight our foes!" Lee shouted. "The power of youth…."

"Shut up Lee!" Neji and Tenten shouted to their comrade. "Why couldn't Naruto have taken Lee instead of Hinata?" Tenten groaned. "I mean I'm grateful to have him as a friend but damn it."

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to speak with Naruto. Maybe he could calm him down." Neji added.

"I'd like to see that, but if anyone can do it, it's Naruto." Tenten replied with a laugh. Their moment of laughter however died as soon as the saw one of the Ookami shinobi racing up towards them.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi questioned the man.

"It's….it's Shi-Ryu….they…they were spotted across the village and our attacking our people….you must hurry." the man panted out. The others heart rates soared as the news rang through their ears.

"So their here? Alright then, make sure that all of your men are ready and head to their location. We'll be there quickly." Kakashi replied.

"Wait….there's more, they've brought many soldiers or mercenaries with them so our men will be scattered to stop them from pillaging our village." the man added.

"That's fine, we can handle some mercenaries, we'll worry about them and Shi-Ryu as long as you back us up." Shikamaru calmed the man.

"Thank you, but please hurry. Time is of the essence." the man replied as he ran to help his comrades. The others looked as they saw signs of smoke begin to rise into the air.

"So, guess we couldn't even sense they were here? Must have used a cloaking jutsu." Kakashi spoke quietly. "That complicates things."

"We'll have to worry about that later. Right now, we have to focus on stopping them and protecting that scroll." Shikamaru reminded them.

"The question is, how many of them are there?" Neji asked.

"We'll know when we fight them, let's go." Kakashi ordered.

"Right." everyone replied as they leapt after him to the smoke and their uncertain fight.

* * *

"Lord Naruto!" one of the Ame shinobi shouted as she ran towards the group. Naruto could sense the desperation in the woman's voice.

"What is it? Is Shi-Ryu attacking?" Naruto asked urgently as she knelt down out of breath.

"Yes and they've brought back up! They have mercenaries with them sir, at least thirty! We're being out numbered and we aren't if we can hold them off!" the woman added with dread in her voice.

"Don't worry, we'll take car of them. Make sure that all civilians are put somewhere safe and we'll hold them off. Go now!" Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" the woman replied as she took off to assist the village. The others stood silent as the felt their muscles tense up as they thought of what awaited them. Naruto turned to face everyone.

"I know that I haven't been the best leader the last few days, but now we must put that behind us. I will make sure we all live to tell about this and we will fight them to the end. It's time to put a stop to these people and we must fight them until they are gone. Are you all ready?"

"Hai." the replied in unison. Naruto turned to Sakura and mouthed words that only she could understand.

'I have faith in you. I love you.'

Sakura nodded back before mouthing her own words.

'I love you too. I'll be right behind you.'

With that Naruto and the others leapt off to confront their greatest challenge, the rain adding to the intensity.

**

* * *

A/N: Alright then, I'll go ahead give my usual chapter explanation. I know that it may seem a little rushed but that was honestly the feeling I was going for. The last few chapters were the build up so speak to this point. Now some may feel that the Naruto moments were unnecessary but really there wasn't much I could at this other than to finish the emotional arc of their chapter in Ame so speak for now and bring back some humor into the story. However I did think that I balanced it nicely with the growing tension in Shi-Ryu and hopefully that was enough to not disappoint to many people. I'd also like to speak my mind about something concerning NaruSaku paring. Someone recently messaged me on why I like this particular pairing and what reasons I have it will happen. We'll I explain.**

**1. It's the obvious choice in the matter for starters. Main characters.**

**2. The bond they share through the turmoil they've been through.**

**3. The character development of both.**

**4. The obvious signs are there (Sakura asking Naruto if she seems like a woman, the blushing, even the horrid confession are in play)**

**5. Sasuke will be dead at the end (my opinion but I doubt he can be saved)**

**6. If Hinata were to be the actual girl in Naruto's life, we probably would have seen something about it after her own confession.**

**These are just a few of my reasons, I won't go any further. I apologize for the lack of dialog at the end but I wanted to get that sense of urgency going, not sure if I did so again I apologize in advance. I go on record stating this was not my best chapter but sometimes you just can't around it. As for the next chapter, I'll get that out as soon as possible. I promise that it will be more intense that recent chapters. For now, be safe. Review please.**


	16. Revelations

"**Revelations"

* * *

**

The rain was not enough to contain the flames than began to erupt from the buildings while screams and cries

rang throughout the smoke filled air. The mercenaries pillaged the homes and businesses taking anyone out who stood in their way. Ame's shinobi were doing their best to fight off the mercenaries who were surprised at the enemies ability to fight off the shinobi.. The clashes of kunai, shuriken and swords could be heard for miles as the opposing factions fought each other.

"Now this is what I call a great day!" one of the mercenaries shouted as he grabbed some jewelry out of the glass boxes in the store.

"Great day? How about fantastic? I haven't seen anything like this in ages, we'll be living rich tonight!" another shouted back as the sound of buildings exploding were heard. "Shit! We need to get this stuff and get out of here! This place will be next!"

"We can't yet, we have to hold of the shinobi while that psycho gets his what ever it is! That's the only way we'll be rewarded fully!" the other replied. Another explosion was heard as rumble began to fall on top of the two mercenaries looting the jewelry shop.

"If you want to die then fine! But I'm getting the hell out of here!" the second grab what she could before turning and heading out the entrance. The other one began to see her point and finished grabbing what he could before escaping. The building began to collapse as the man dove our into the street, barely escaping with his life. Standing up and dusting himself off, the mercenary captured a shine of light out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he came to see that it was the reflection of a gold necklace hanging from a young woman's neck. Greed set in once more.

"Well…..well…..well…..that's a pretty necklace you have there…." the man walked slowly to the injured woman.

"No….please….please don't hurt me…." she pleaded as she backed to a wall, her leg bleeding from multiple wounds.

"Now, now…..I won't hurt you, so long as you give me that necklace around your neck." the man replied with a growl and a smirk.

"Please….it's my mother's. She gave it to me just before he she died. Please don't make me give it up." The woman pleaded again, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry but that's simply out of the question. I'm afraid that _I_ _will _have that lovely gold today." the man's smirk was replaced by a frown. "I suggest you give it to me know before I do something I won't regret."

"No….no, you can't have it…." the woman replied. The mercenary drew his sword.

"That's too bad, I guess I'll have to make sure not to get your blood on it. You can join your mother and reminisce on this!" the man lifted his sword ready to strike. His arm swung down as the woman shrieked as she awaited for the sword to strike.

"Guah!" the man groaned as a hand wrapped around his throat. The woman opened her eyes slowly, revealing a black and orange cloaked figure in front of her, holding the mans throat. She lifted her head to see that he had blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Sakura….heal her wounds while I deal with this trash." Naruto ordered as he carried the man away from the victim fifty feet away.

"Hai." Sakura replied as she knelt down beside the woman. "Hang on, you'll be good as new in a minute." Sakura assured her as green chakra emitted from her hands which she placed over the woman's leg.

"Wait…what?" the woman began to question what she was doing.

"Just remain calm….it will only take a….." Sakura stopped herself as she found that the woman's leg had already healed. _"What the hell? They never heal that fast and I don't sense any large amounts of chakra from the woman…..does this mean that the power I unlocked makes my healing techniques better?"_

"What's wrong?" the woman began to panic. "Can my leg be healed?" she questioned frantically. Sakura snapped herself out of her thoughts to reassure the woman.

"Hai, it just healed very quickly, that's all. You should be able to stand on it." Sakura assured her before turning her attention to the two Ame shinobi who had just arrived.

"We'll get her out of here and to the secret barracks." one of them replied. Sakura nodded as she helped the woman to her feet.

"Be careful with her." Sakura reminded them as she led the poor woman to the awaiting guards.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with us. But we need to evacuate quickly so it's only to be a bumpy ride. You'll have to ride on my back." the guard to Sakura's left spoke to the woman. She didn't reply with anything but a simple nod. Climbing onto the shinobi's back she took one last look at Sakura.

"Thank you…." she whispered before the two shinobi leapt to the underground barracks. Sakura wanted to feel a sense of satisfaction at the moment but she knew that there was more than needed to be done. She returned her attention to Naruto. She gasped at the sight before her.

"You think that's right?" Naruto growled as his gripped tightened around the man's throat, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Ah….ah….ah…." the man gasped for breath as he felt his throat being crushed.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Naruto shouted as he smashed him against a wall. The others watched on in horror as Naruto's aura began to grow darker with every second. None of them had ever seen this side of him before, it just happened in a second.

"I…..I….I….." the man gasped for air. "No….no….."

"THEN WHY WERE YOU ABOUT TO KILL HER FOR A NECKLACE?" Naruto shouted in rage, his hand holding the man's throat tight.

"I…..I….."

"SAVE IT! WHERE IS THE MAN LEADING THIS ATTACK?" Naruto shouted louder as he rose the man off the wall and into the air. He slightly released the hold he had on the man's throat so he could speak.

"He's….he's….looking for you ….how did….you find me though….?" he replied as air returned to his lungs.

"I heard the woman scream as I passed by if that answers your question. As for you leader, if he's looking for me, then I'll gladly show myself." Naruto replied as determination spread across his face.

"We were hired….mercenary's….he's not our leader…." the man replied with venom lacing his words.

"Then I guess you picked the wrong person to take money from." Naruto replied back, not releasing his hold.

"What…..what are you going…..to do….with me…?" the man gasped out, his heart racing wildly. The question seemed to set Naruto off as his hand was tight around the man's throat again. The mercenary began to shake violently.

"I can't make your kind pay for what the others have done to the people of this village entirely. But you're the only one that I witness actually attempt to kill someone. That is why I never joined your kind when I was offered the chance to." Naruto growled. "However, I won't kill you."

"Th….thank you…."

Naruto smirked.

"Don't mention it." he replied with a vengeful look in his eyes. The man knew something was going to happen.

"Wait….wait what are, AAH!" the man screamed in pain as he felt his legs being snapped in half. In a split second Naruto had released his grip on the man's throat and preceded to take the same hand, grasp the man's right knee and crush it to the point where he could bend it backwards before preceding to do the same on the left one. The others looked on as the man collapsed onto the ground screaming in agony.

"_So fast….he's so fast…" _the others thought in unknown unison. Naruto watched the man as he writhed in pain.

"Consider your ability to walk gone forever. I used a special technique to make sure you'll never stand again. That's your punishment for _attempting _to kill an innocent woman. If you had killed her, you would be dead." Naruto explained.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the mercenary screamed in pain. Naruto ignored the man's insults as he turned around to face the others.

"Ino, Sai, Hinata, Choji. Go to the room that houses the village's scroll and make sure it's protected. I want you to find Toshimaku and have lead the way. We can't waste any time."

The others didn't move though as they were still in shock at what just what happened. Naruto's patience was warring thin.

"Don't stand there! Move it now!" Naruto shouted. The others nodded quickly in response before leaping to find Toshimaku. "You two are with me. We need to find this person before any more destruction falls onto this village."

"I don't think that will be necessary seeing as I have found you, Naruto Uzumaki." a mysterious voice spoke. Naruto, Sakura and Anko turned to see a dark figure standing before them, a dark aura coating his presence.

"_This must be Ryutaki." _the shinobi thought in unison.

His chakra gave off such an evil presence the shinobi had never felt before that not even Orochimaru compared to this. Naruto however did not focus on that as he stepped forward.

"So I'm assuming you're the one that's causing all this senseless destruction?" Naruto questioned the man. Ryutaki simply chuckled at his response.

"Well, I wouldn't call it senseless if it has a greater purpose." he replied with a smirk, the only visible feature on his face while his hood covered the rest of it. Naruto growled quietly at his response.

"You call this a purpose?" Naruto flung his arm out pointing to the destruction. "Death and destruction do not have any purpose in this world, not in _my _world."

"And what makes you think it's _your _world to begin with? Whose to say it's our world at all? All I'm simply doing is cleansing it of people filled with sin." Ryutaki replied as he lifted his head. Naruto continued to growl.

"To cleanse if of sin? Your taking innocent lives while trying to gain control of the world! Whatever your definition of sin is, it isn't mine!" Naruto shouted defiantly. Sakura looked on questioning what kind of man could do this.

"_He's crazy. No one could be this evil."_

"They are sinful Naruto Uzumaki. They've all done things that are sins against my and my followers god." Ryutaki replied. "And I offer you to join me in my quest to rid the world of them."

Naruto's hands formed into fists as they began to tremble in anger.

"You….want….me….to….join you? I'll die before I join you!" Naruto held himself back from attacking.

"You say you don't want to join me, but you fail to see my idea for the world is not so different from yours. You see, we both want peace in the world and we've know that sacrifices would be made. My way is more….efficient."

Naruto's breathing grew heavy.

"You think that I would join you? That I would accept your methods for obtaining peace? Never…..I will make your worst nightmares a reality. I will stop you." Naruto growled louder as he took his fighting stance. "Sakura, Anko, watch my back."

"Hai." they answered as they drew kunai. The three shinobi prepared themselves for battle as the other battles went on through the village. It was silent between them and their adversary though as they began drawing out how to deal with him. Their concentration was broken though by Ryutaki's silent laughter.

"What?" Sakura questioned. "He's laughing?"

"This guy is nuts." Naruto added in. "What's so funny you bastard?"

"The simple fact that I know something that could change how you fight me. In fact, I have a feeling that if I show you, you may not be willing to fight at all."

"Then show me so I can prove you wrong!" Naruto exclaimed. Ryutaki laughed a little louder this time however more assumed.

"Very well, but you are in for a big surprise." Ryutaki grasped his hood and lowered it down. Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the face of him. Naruto's body began to tremble in shock at the sight before him.

"No….it….it can't be you. Not you….." Naruto began to shake in anger.

"Yes, I'm the man you saw three years ago. And my offer still stands." Ryutaki replied as he watched Naruto's and the other's reactions of disbelief.

* * *

"Second Division! Get those villagers to the emergency barracks immediately! We need to get everyone out of danger before anymore harm comes to them!" Toshimaku shouted orders out to his soldiers.

"Hai!" they replied as they began carrying the wounded out one by one to the quarters.

"Those of the rest of Second Division, I want you to join the others out on the battlefield to fight of these people before they do anything else!" Toshimaku pointed out to the village before turning to them.

"Hai My Lord, but what will be doing?" the leader of Second Division questioned.

"Now is not the time to be asking questions. This is of grave importance and time is a matter of greater importance so do not waste it. Now move it!" Toshimaku shouted.

"Hai!" they replied as each individual leapt off into battle. No sooner had they leapt off did Ino and the others arrive to inform him of what was transpiring.

"Lord Toshimaku, we must get to where your scroll is located quickly." Ino didn't waste time with introductions as time was of the essence. Toshimaku didn't even turn to meet their gaze as he watch his men and women fight for their home.

"I know. I was heading there now. However, I prefer to encounter these threats by myself." Toshimaku replied as he turned to face them. The others were stricken with disbelief at his words.

"Why would you do that? You know what they are capable of." Sai questioned him, surprising the others as they awaited Toshimaku's response.

"I am the leader of this village and only _I _know where the scroll is located at, even my highest advisors do not know it's location. It is my duty to protect it, not yours." Toshimaku replied.

"But it's suicide if you do that!" Ino exclaimed. "I'm sorry but we have to accompany you, at least if only to provide backup."

"No. I am the only that can defend it." Toshimaku replied quietly.

"Sorry but under Naruto's orders, we _are _going with you, like it or not." Hinata retorted with fire in her voice, catching everyone by surprise.

"You have no right." Toshimaku answered with a tinge of anger building in his voice. "You can't defy someone who's the leader of a village. Ame may be the smaller village of Amekagure but it's still a village and I'm it's leader, you will not go against me."

"And Naruto is a official sage, he has authority over everyone that isn't in his home village. That's the new law that was put into effect and since we are under _his _orders, we will follow them to the fullest." Ino answered back. Toshimaku was about continue his argument but another explosion erupted from the village and tore away his thoughts on the moment.

"_Time is growing short." _the old leader thought.

"Very well, I don't have a choice in the matter right now as time grows shorter for us to act. If you must come with me, then be it only as backup. Going to this location is not something anyone else is supposed to do, consider yourselves honored." Toshimaku turned back to the village. "Follow me." he added in.

The others nodded response and began to follow his lead as they leapt through the rooftops.

* * *

"Shikamaru, take Kiba, Lee , Tenten and Neji to defend the scrolls location like we discussed. Guy and I will hold of the attackers." Kakashi ordered Shikamaru as they leapt through the village.

"But sensei, are you positive that you and Guy sensei can hold them off?" Tenten questioned Kakashi as they leapt off another building while another explosion rung in the air.

"Don't worry about us, that's a key role of a shinobi. You know that, now follow the orders! Shikamaru and I are co-leaders of this squad so we've already discussed this. We were able to convince Jukain to disclose the location while the rest of you were off, he'll be meeting you there. Now move!" Kakashi reaffirmed.

"Right!" they answered as they diverged their routes, the others following Shikamaru while Kakashi and Guy drew closer to the strong chakra signatures.

"Well Kakashi, this ought to be fun shouldn't it?" Guy asked with a delighted smile.

"I don't know if I'd call it fun Guy. My idea of fun is reading my books or fishing, this type of thing, well…..I'm just very good at it." Kakashi replied with a sigh, trying to keep his calm.

"But you love our little rivalry don't you Kakashi? It's makes it more interesting as shinobi!" Guy replied with an enthusiastic shout. Kakashi sighed again.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Guy." Kakashi looked ahead and sense the chakra signatures growing stronger. "Up ahead, I sense them now. Get ready."

"Right." Guy nodded. Landing in the street that was strewn with rubble and fire, Kakashi and Guy prepared to face the attackers.

"Alright, go ahead and show us yourselves. We know who you are and why you're here so don't play coy with us." Kakashi exclaimed as they saw two hooded figures making their way towards their goal. Neither of the shinobi answered him immediately.

"Ah….so the silent type huh?" Guy questioned as he crossed his arms.

"No, not that but rather…..not quick to speak." Kyushi answered him. "But when we do, we tend to be serious." she added as she lowered her hood as did Kazuki.

"Hmm….didn't expect someone like you to be a part of this destruction." Kakashi replied, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, is it because I'm a woman?" Kyushi questioned, anger lacing her voice as her hand made its way to her conceal kunai. Kakashi and Guy followed suit.

"No, you just seem a little too nice to be with these type of people. You could've put your talents to better use than this." Kakashi answered for her. Kyushi smirked at the comment.

"Well, I appreciate the compliment on my talents, even if you haven't seen them yet." Kyushi drew her kunai from under her cloak. "But I'm anything but nice….believe me."

Kakashi and Guy took their stances, ready to attack the two adversaries. Tension filled the air as Kyushi and Kazuki took their own stances. Explosions rang through the air, sounds of combat filled the skies, screams could be heard around the entire village. None of it mattered though as the four of them all prepared to engage in combat.

"Well, let me ask this. If you're so hell bent on doing this, is it worth putting your lives on the line for your leader?" Kakashi asked the two.

"We won't reveal who our leader is. It could be me or it could be her, but we'll leave you to decipher that." Kazuki answered for them.

"Trust us, we know you two aren't the leaders of this." Guy replied back. "We're positive that he's not even here right now."

Kyushi laughed at his comments.

"What makes you think that?" she inquired, her grip interfiled on her kunai.

"Simple, leaders always tend to go after the strongest adversary to make sure that no one else can stop them. Your leader is in Ame attempting to stop that adversary." Guy replied. Kyushi grunted at the remark, digging her feet into the ground while Kazuki placed a hand on the handle of his sword.

"What's the plan Kakashi?" Guy whispered to Kakashi.

"Take the one with the sword. Your Taijutsu speed should be able to counter his ability to swing his sword, use a kunai as well to deflect the blade. I'll take the girl, we'll switch it up to keep them on their toes." Kakashi whispered back.

"Gotcha." Guy replied as he reset his stance. They then faced their targets.

"Well then, who wants to make the first move?" Kakashi questioned the two. Kyushi smirked again.

"Guess I will." Kyushi spoke quietly before her quiet statement turned into a battle cry, rushing Kakashi with murderous intent. Kakashi readied himself for her assault. Guy prepared himself for Kazuki's own attack. She leapt into the air and began to fall back to her earth, her speeding increasing with every inch. Kakashi took a defensive stance and lifted his head band revealing his Sharingan eye. Using his kunai to deflect her attack, the metal clashing against each other.

Kyushi crunched down as she landed, preparing to take out Kakashi's legs. She pivoted on her left and shifted her body weight to spin around full circle, extending her right leg to swipe Kakashi's legs from under him. Kakashi's Sharingan eye saw it coming and he leapt into the air to avoid it then began to make hand signs.

"Water Technique: Dragon Blade Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as five dragon shaped spears appeared and launched themselves at Kyushi. Her eyes widen as she watched the spears come screaming down at her. Regaining her composure, she leapt away from the attack with a second to spare before making her own hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Thousand Mile Winds!" she exclaimed as she tossed the kunai at Kakashi who watched the it gather speed, the wind becoming visible as it glided over the blades of the kunai. Kakashi was stilled in mid air, the attacks coming within a second of each other. Channeling chakra into his own kunai, he created a shield out of it to deflect the attacking kunai, not sure if it would hold. The weapon came in contact with his own, both clashed with each other as the force of the jutsu and the shield pushed against each other.

"_Damn, didn't put enough into deflect it. But at least I stopped it."_

Eventually the chakra enhanced weapons dissipated and the attacking one crashed to the ground. Kakashi landed and took a defensive stance awaiting the next attack.

"_This could be trouble."_

Guy however was amused as he watched the two battle it out before turning his attention to Kazuki.

"Well, I can tell that you're more patient than your partner here so I guess I'll have to make the first huh?" Guy smiled as he used his humor to remained focused.

"You'll have to find out for yourself then my friend." Kazuki replied as he unsheathed his weapon.

"Very well. Be ready for the power of Might Guy!" he exclaimed as he charged Kazuki into battle.

A hint of smoke filled the air.

* * *

Kyousto rushed to the strong chakra signatures that were being given of, automatically making a run to them as soon as she had entered the village.

"_If I can follow them without being detected then they'll lead right to that scroll. Good thing that Lord Ryutaki trained me in the art of total concealment. This should be easy."_

However, her previous thoughts began to enter mind again as she wondered what to make of the sudden change.

"_No….no…..no…..I have to get that out of my head now, it'll distract me from focusing on the task at hand._" Kyousto tried to put the thoughts to the side. _"But can I trust him? How do I know if he's telling the truth? Am I nothing more than a simple tool to him?"_

Her thoughts were cleared though as she focused back on keeping herself conceal, lowering her chakra levels to near zero levels. She had found her prey.

"_Can't think about that right now."_

Landing on top of a roof top, she hid behind one of the water canisters on top of it, keeping her chakra levels hidden. Watching Toshimaku and Konoha's finest follow him along the building's roofs, Kyousto was already devising a plan in her mind.

"_Alright, didn't expect that many of Konoha's shinobi to accompany him but it shouldn't be a problem to take them out. My special jutsu should be able to take care of them, leaving me to him…..that scroll will be ours."_

Using her natural talents of speed and agility, she kept herself from using any chakra reserves and relied on her own muscles, her own legs to keep pace with her targets. Leaping from building to building she kept close track of them. Her actions though did not go unnoticed. Ino looked back quickly as her own acute senses picked up on the presence of another.

"Toshimaku, do you sense that?" Ino questioned him as she turned her head back to him.

"Yes." he simply replied.

"Well what do you wish to do about it?" Ino asked as another building went by their sights. Toshimaku was slow to respond.

"Let them keep following." he spoke quietly. The others were shocked as they listened to his response.

"Why would you want to lead them to the location? That's playing right into their hands!" Ino restrained herself from screaming.

"She has a point sir. Leading them to it would give them a great advantage." Choji added in, while another explosion rang in the air.

"It was always part of the plan if something like this happened."

The others faces contorted into confused looks at his answer.

"It has always been the duty of the village leader who protects these sacred objects to face the people who wish to have them. That has been the way of the Sacred Protectors for centuries." Toshimaku explained to them.

"The Sacred Protectors? So there _is_ more to this than simply assigning village leaders to protect them." Hinata replied. Everyone looked at Toshimaku with questions racing through their minds.

"There is but I can't explain it all right now, we'll have to wait until this is finished." Toshimaku told them as they arrived closer to their destination. Kyousto was wondering they were speaking of as she could hear the faint words of a conversation of the loud explosions and cries of battle.

"_What the hell are the talking about? There's no way they could have found me. I have my chakra concealed so low that not even the best skilled shinobi couldn't sense me."_

She focused her attention back on following her targets, leaving her doubts to the way side and trying to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to ask that you explain more than that." Ino demanded as they leapt out of the main buildings of the village and into the homing district. Toshimaku began to grow tired of the questioning. Reaching for the pocket in his cloak, he pulled out a very small scroll.

"Here, take this." he replied as he tossed the scroll to Ino. Catching it in her hand, Ino looked at the scroll and then back to Toshimaku.

"What is this?" she questioned.

"It'll explain everything about our order." Toshimaku replied quietly. Sai decided to speak up to try and resolve this, if only to focus on the task at hand.

"If that's the case, then why would you give this to us? If it's meant to explain everything, then why leave it to us?" Sai questioned. Toshimaku's face was unwavering as he spoke his next words.

"Because I'm not sure I'll make it out of this alive."

Everyone looked at him as though he had just sentenced himself to be executed.

"I know what I accepted when I became part of this order that I would be in danger of something like this, but I was chosen for this purpose. I understood the ramifications of this choice and knew that my enemies could be stronger, but I accepted it." Toshimaku spoke with strength in his words, sounding very similar to how Naruto lived.

"Many do not understand the ways of self sacrifice but fortunately, I was one of the few. I'm willing to do anything to keep my family safe, to keep my home safe…..to keep this world safe. If it means the end of my life, then so be it but I will let these people have this weapon so easily. My oldest friends gave their lives trying to protect the scrolls, now my newest one may end up doing the same. He understands the meaning of self sacrifice and now he is willing to do it."

Tears were brought to Ino's and Hinata's at his words.

"They say shinobi are taught the meaning of self sacrifice but until they understand what it means, they can never fully appreciate life to the fullest extent. Your friend….Naruto Uzumaki….understands that. I can see it by the way he speaks, the way he acts…he understands what it truly means to put one's self before others." Toshimaku smirked. "Ironic…he would have made an excellent member of our Order."

The others couldn't help but agree.

"Shame…I have a feeling that once all is said and done, the need for the Order will cease to exist." His words rang in everyone's ears, reminding them of what the possible outcome of this war with five individuals could be. Their thoughts were torn as they watched Toshimaku land in front of an abandoned building.

"We're here." he replied to them. The others landed behind him, not too surprised at the location since this place had to remain hidden. Kyousto landed off to the side, keeping herself concealed as she awaited her chance to gain entrance into the hideout of the scroll. Toshimaku knew that whoever was following them was going to get in, but also accepted it as he formed hand signs.

"Release!" he exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto the ground. The chain reaction of his jutsu made the building begin to glow an orange aura. The building began to quickly disappear as was soon replaced by a simple gate. Toshimaku grabbed the handle and opened it. "Alright let's go. And don't forget what I told you."

"Right."

Everyone walked into the building knowing they were in for another battle. Kyousto used the shadows as she slinked her way in, seconds before the gate closed.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Where is this place located at?" Tenten shouted over the rumble of a building being destroyed.

"It's not much farther now! We should be there shortly!" he shouted back as they speed threw the streets of Ookami.

"Well let's get there soon! We don't have any time to waste!" Kiba reminded the others.

"We know Kiba!" Neji replied. "But we don't have the same speed as you and Akamaru so unless you want to meet him Jukain first and take your chances with the enemy."

"I'm saying that but I'm saying that we need to hurry before they have a chance to try anything." Kiba retorted.

"It doesn't matter Kiba, we'll get there when we get there. We can't move any faster than we can so we have to make do." Shikamaru replied.

"I just hope that Kakashi and Guy Sensei are all right." Lee reminded them of their sensei.

"They'll be fine, we know what they're capable of and they can handle themselves." Neji replied, leaping over a pile of rubble.

"I just wish we had Naruto here though, he'd be able to take these guys out no problem." Kiba said.

"Yeah, we all do but he has his own problems in Ame and he's the one who wanted it to be this way. We couldn't go against his word if we wanted to so we have to go with his word and trust what he thinks is best." Shikamaru reminded them.

"But he's never been the best when it comes to strategizing." Tenten replied concerned. Shikamaru chuckled at her worries.

"Contrary to popular belief, Naruto is actually a pretty good person when it comes to strategizing. He's not the best but his behavior hides this from many people." Shikamaru smiled as they left the market district and were approaching the outer edge of the village.

"It's true, I still remember our battle years ago." Neji added in. " Don't ever think that Naruto can't come up with a plan when he needs to."

"But he's not the type of person to think before the battle. He always goes on the fly when it comes to devising a plan. That's why I'm worried." Tenten voiced her concerns.

"Remember though that we discussed it before we even left the village. _He _was the one to come up with it, not me. I actually thought this was the best thing to do. It's better to have some protection for both than one." Shikamaru explained.

"I guess if _you_ agree with him then he must know what he's doing." Tenten replied with some relief.

"Good, now stay frosty. We've arrived." Shikamaru stated as he landed in front of pile of boulders. Everyone behind landed as they looked around for any sign of the door. None could be found to there eyes.

"I'm guessing that it's concealed?" Kiba inquired as he and Akamaru looked around.

"You would be correct." Jukain came from behind the boulders with a smile on his face. "This here…." he used his arm to emphasize the boulders. "Is the entrance. Consider yourselves lucky to be here and see this. Be ready for anyone that comes to attack." Walking over to the biggest boulder, Jukain performed some hang signs and slammed them into the ground. The ground rumbled as the boulders gave way to reveal the entrance that lead to the hidden scroll.

"_Now hopefully this attacker will follow us inside. I need to get all the information I can out of him….hopefully I'll make it out of this alive." _Jukain thought before he stood and turned Shikamaru and the others.

"Alright, follow me." he spoke, moving into the cave. The others followed him inside as they wondered what awaited them inside the cavern. Once they were completely inside, Shyumatso revealed himself from his camouflaged hiding spot inside the trees.

"_Good, he left the entrance wide open. However…..they could be setting a trap for me. I need to be careful here, but I need to get my hands on tat scroll. Shouldn't be to difficult for me, just have to keep my wits about me." _An evil smirk came across his face. _"Besides, once I have this, I'll be have the advantage and I can return to the hideout before he returns. Then I can steal those scrolls. Hopefully he doesn't remember what he told us."_

Shyumatso looked back into the confides of his mind and remembered the day that Ryutaki explained what the scrolls were to everyone.

"_These scrolls we are obtaining are very powerful objects, capable of giving the person who obtains them unlimited power. They allow to give you the chance to anything…..to make the world a better place." Ryutaki explained._

"_Basically, for what we want to do." Kyousto spoke for everyone._

"_Yes but there is more to them that simply acquiring them. They each have an individual properties that increases the person's three key focal points."_

"_And what are those?" Shyumatso asked._

"_The mind, the body and the spirit." Ryutaki pointed to his head, body and chest. "There is the positive energy and the negative energy of these three focal points, two scrolls for each one, positive, negative. When they are used together, we turn both energies into one entity that is in control and in unison. Pushing and pulling, always in balance."_

"_So the person doesn't have any distractions?" Kazuki asked._

"_Exactly. When using these scrolls, one must use them correctly. The negative one must ALWAYS be used first because it will increase anger, rage, sadness, the bad emotions. The person will look to use the positive ones to ease the pain, once that happens, equilibrium will be achieve in that certain part of the person, making that focal point stronger."_

"_So using positive would not make you want to use the negative." Kyushi shorted it._

"_Yes, however, using only one will not make you stronger. If you use the positive scroll only for you body, you will feel satisfied with how it is and will not strive to make yourself better. The same can be said for using only the negative one, you will feel that your body isn't what it should be and will take dangerous measures to make yourself better….fatal measures."_

"_So you would become happy with the positive to the point of not doing anything but negative to the point of insanity?" Kyousto questioned._

"_Yes, using the negative one first creates desperation to make your body better. You would use the positive scroll to make yourself better, thus allowing yourself to be one with your body. The same goes with the spirit as its emotions would be hurt, anger, sadness, rage. Using the positive would heal it, causing your spirit to be one with your body. Your mind however is a different case."_

_Ryutaki moved over to the chair in the room, taking a seat._

"_The mind is the most fragile of these focal points, as it is in general with anything in life. One moment, it would be happy, the next, it can be insane. Using the scrolls for your mind is a dangerous task. Using the negative scroll can lead to you not accepting that you don't know enough about the world and using the positive scroll would help you learn more. What it does is once used, it brings your mind to ease, allowing to see things from a different view of things."_

"_There's a catch though I'm guessing." Shyumatso spoke quietly._

"_Yes….using the negative scroll can lead you to complete insanity. If your mind isn't prepared for it, if it feels any emotion that is harmful to the soul, it can instantly turn you into nothing more than a clump of flesh and bone."_

_Everyone held their breath on his words._

"_That's the risk of using it. You can't use the positive because it will make you happy with your view of the world and not make you want to use the negative. But using the negative can lead you to completely mad. The person who attempts to use it must be strong minded. No one should ever try to use that scroll unless they have used the ones for body and spirit. Those two would help combat the possibility of insanity. Once these three focal points would make you immensely stronger."_

"_Is that it though?" Kyousto questioned._

"_No, using them in that fashion would only increase your individual strength, not enough to make the world in your view. There is a process after that that you must use to truly bring out their power. Once you completed the focal point ritual for each of the three, you then must use all the scrolls as one to unlock their power. The way the scrolls are used of course is by using hang signs…..but there ten hand signs on each one, giving a total of sixty."_

"_Sixty?" Kazuki questioned._

"_Yes, but they must be performed perfectly. You can't pause either, they are required to be performed quickly and perfectly. If not performed in the correct sequence then…you would perish as soon as the incorrect hand sign was performed."_

_The group did not waiver at his words._

"_There are a select few people who have the ability to see what the correct sequence of hand signs are required to perform this ritual. _I _am one of the few people that can do so."_

"_How you know this?" Shyumatso asked with skepticism._

"_There are visions that I was taught many years ago that would appear before someone if they learned what the meaning of being a peace bringer was. I can't go into detail as to what happened but I was able to experience these visions and thus I have the ability to see what others can not. There is no doubt as I have already used the Scrolls of Chishiki to see that it is indeed true."_

"_You have them in your possession?" Kyushi questioned._

"_Yes, as well as the one of the Scrolls of Karada. Once we have the other and the Scrolls of Hiragana_

_, they will be unified and there power will be unleashed. For now, we must bind our time and obtain the others. That will conclude our lesson."_

Shyumatso felt himself feel tense with anticaption.

"_So close…..now to make my move."_

He ran off into the cavern, awaiting to claim his reward.

* * *

Kakashi was working to catch his breath as he stood a few yards from Kyushi. She was really working to get him to the brink, using her wide array of jutsu to do so. It had been quite awhile since Kakashi had faced an opponent like and the amazing thing, she didn't even look older than twenty. Combating her with kunai and jutsu was proving to be quite a difficult task.

"_To think that at that age I was like that. This new generation really is getting stronger." _Kakashi thought as he gripped his kunai tighter. _"But I still have Chidori left to use, but that may drain what chakra I have left." _

Kyushi was feeling the effects of her battle as well.

"_I did not expect him to last this long. I thought I would be able to take him down soon. Damn it." _She looked up to face Kakashi again.

"I will say, I haven't been pushed this far in quite awhile." Kyushi complemented him. "Not bad for a last generation shinobi." Kyushi smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm not that old. I still have a few good years left and it's always good to learn from someone with experience." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Not if I finish you here." Kyushi replied quietly before performing hang signs. "Wind Element: Human Blade!" she shouted, charging chakra into her arm as it formed into the shape of a blade. Once it was completed, she charged Kakashi again.

"Damn it." Kakashi cursed as he prepared himself. "She still has that much chakra to create a jutsu like that, if this keeps up, I'm not sure how much more I'll last." Kakashi channeled chakra into his legs side stepping Kyushi's attack as her arm came crashing down to the crowd, mere inches from his leg. Kakashi was on his guard however as his eyes saw her lifted the arm and channel her chakra again.

"Needle Cannon!" she shouted as the chakra laced blade started firing hundreds of deadly chakra needles in his direction.

"_Got to be quick!" _Kakashi thought as he channeled chakra into his hand.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as the familiar sound of birds chirping was heard with the sounds of battle. Lightning emitted from his hand as he used the attack as a shield to deflect and absorb the needles to keep his vital organs safe from harm, but there were still too many to avoid. The ones that slipped past the attack made contact with his arms and legs, giving high doses of pain. Deciding to attack before his chakra was completely depleted, Kakashi placed his feet into the ground and pushed forward towards Kyushi.

"Shit!" she shouted as her focus was lost at the sudden attack on her position. Her jutsu was cancelled as she worked to avoid his attack but Kakashi was able to clip her ankle before she escaped completely. Yelling in agony, Kyushi landed ten yards away from him grasping her ankle tightly. "Damn you!"

Kakashi however felt the affects of her attacks as well.

"_She's given me a run for my money. That was probably the last jutsu I could use for now unless I tap into the Sharingan for more. I'm close to my limit, fighting her to this was something I wasn't expecting."_

Guy saw that Kakashi was running low on chakra as well.

"Hang on Kakashi! I'll get you….whoa!" Guy exclaimed as Kazuki's sword barely missed him.

"Your fight is with me." Kazuki replied as he came in for another swing. Guy was using every once of strength he had to combat the shinobi but nothing seemed to be working at the moment. For every punch and kick he landed, Kazuki had landed a cut or two to his arms and legs. They were only about the size of paper cuts, a testament to Guy's speed but they were getting dangerous close to making real contact.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Guy shouted kicking Kazuki into the air leaping up after him. Twisting his body, Guy struck him with his left leg. Kazuki grunted in pain as he fell to the ground, quickly correcting himself to land on his feet but didn't have much time to set up a defense as Guy came down after him. Spinning into a whirl wind, Guy began focusing his chakra.

"Release! 3rd Gate!" he shouted as he began to power up immensely. Kazuki attempt to dodge the attack but was too slow against Guy's speed. Landing a square kick on his back, Kazuki was hurled forward crashing against the ground four times before he was able to regain his composure and steady himself again. Guy quickly powered down to study his opponent.

"You don't seem like the type of person that is cut out for this type of path." Guy crossed his arms, attempting to buy time to recover.

"What makes you say that?" Kazuki questioned calmly as he quickly began to formulate a plan of attack.

"Well, you aren't really exhibiting any emotion that shinobi do in combat. Even the most focused and powerful ones show some type of emotion." Guy explained. Kazuki stood up after gaining some strength back in his legs.

"That's for you to decide though. If this is my destiny, then I accept it. If my destiny is to die by your hand then so be it." Kazuki simply replied. Guy was a little shocked at his answer.

"Is that why you fight so hard? To see if it's destiny if you live or die? Or to be a part of this?" Guy used his left arm to point to the battles in Ookami.

"If that is my destiny then so be it. I'm someone who firmly believes in higher powers, those higher powers gave me a vision similar to this. I was shown a vision of what I was meant to do and when my master found me it showed that I was on the right path, even if murder was in the path." Kazuki replied.

"So that's your reason for this…..I see….." Guy's demeanor was now intent on stopping this man. "Then I'll simply have to stop you." Guy took his stance and began to power up again. "Release! 6th Gate!" Guy's power began to rapidly increase again as his chakra began to swirl around him. Kazuki took his defensive stance and held his sword in parrying position.

"Binding Lotus!" Guy shouted as his speed allowed him to dash in an instant an kicking Kazuki into the air.

"_This one has unbelievable speed!" _Kazuki thought as he felt two lengths of fabric bind his arms. He turned to see that Guy had used the bindings on his arms to wrap them around the forearms. Compeletly helpless, Guy spun his opponent in circles building up speed for the final attack. Kazuki tried everything he could to break free from it but Guy had already prepared for that too. He found the hand that he was holding the hilt of his sword was bound as well, making it impossible for him to cut himself free.

"Final Lotus!" Guy shouted releasing his binding from Kazuki and sending him flying towards the ground. However Kazuki wasn't going to let this opportunity slip past him. Channeling chakra into his back to make sure he had a shield to protect him somewhat from the fall he grasped the hilt of his sword. Channeling chakra into his arm too he took aim and launched it at Guy who had no time to react. Kazuki came crashing to the ground, his chakra shield stopping from coming into complete contact, a crater being left in his wake.

Releasing the 3rd and 6th gates had taken a lot out of Guy. He tried to react to it but with no ground to gain leverage he could only muster enough chakra to move as quick as possible.

Not quick enough though.

Guy groaned as he felt the blade penetrate his body, going through him up to the hilt. Guy coughed up blood as he landed heavily onto the ground. Kakashi and Kyushi sensed it as they continued their own battle.

"_No….Guy's been hit badly. I've got to end this now before it's too late." _Kakashi thought as he dodged and parried Kyushi's close combat attacks. Guy knelt to the ground and looked down at the sword lodge through his abdomen.

"Well…..I don't think it hit any vitals." Guy coughed while smiling. "But the injury itself…..us giving me problems with the blood in my mouth." Guy then looked over to the crater. "I hope that last attack finished him off because I don't have anything left after that last attack and this injury."

Guy looked over to Kakashi as he fought Kyushi. He smiled quietly.

"Finish this Kakashi, I know I can't." Guy spoke quietly. Kakashi looked over as he dodged another kunai.

"_I can't sense the shinobi that Guy was fighting, he must have disappeared. But I have to finish this quickly or at least fight away to get him away from the battle field." _Kakashi reminded himself. Kyushi was on the attack again as she rushed him.

"Time to finish this!" Kyushi shouted as she launched another chakra enhanced kunai for his heart. Kakashi stood ready.

"_Got to time this right." _

She was getting closer….

Closer….

Closer….

"_Now!"_

Kakashi grabbed a smoke bomb from his pouch and tossed it to the ground. Smoke blurred Kyushi's vision as Kakashi made his escape. Grabbing Guy from the spot he was at, Kakashi threw him over his back and leapt away to the nearest medical station.

"Where are you coward?" Kyushi shouted. "Face me!"

Kakashi however was not going to with Guy's life on the line. When the smoke cleared, they were both long gone. Kyushi felt anger build up quick, but she gained her composure to keep the mission in line.

"Kazuki, I know that attack wasn't enough to hurt you. Let's go and meet with Shyumatso now!" Kyushi called out.

"Very well." Kazuki replied as he revealed himself behind her.

"There you are. Let's move out."

* * *

"You're the man that gave me that offer? So you planned for me to join you in this crusade of madness?" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Again, it's not madness if you see it from my perspective. Think about it Naruto, millions of people steal, pillage, rape, murder every day, why should they be spared if that's the only thing they will ever do?" Ryutaki asked.

"It's not your right to judge that! People are to be judged by their actions once they've passed away, there are higher powers to judge them!" Naruto shouted. Ryutaki chuckled at the comments.

"And what makes you think you have the right to judge me? Are you not doing same thing as you think I am? Judgment has many forms Naruto Uzumaki and mine is considered more extreme than others but it is what needs to be done in order to find peace in this world. If you continue down the path you have set for yourself then you will see the same thing. When the hardest decisions are meant to be made, you will see how far your way of thinking will lead you." Ryutaki warned.

"You still have no right to murder people you _think _have committed sin in your mind!" Sakura joined in the conversation.

"I would hold your comrade's tongue Naruto. She really shouldn't be interrupting our conversation." Ryutaki smirked.

"I'll interrupt when I please, and I might wipe that smiled of your face!" Sakura charged her chakra up.

"Sakura! Stop now, that's an order!" Naruto shouted back.

"But Naruto…." Sakura tried to win him over.

"No 'buts' you that you can't take him on your own. Right now, be patience and wait to attack until I say so." Naruto gave her a reassuring look. Sakura knew she wasn't going to win this argument and simply nodded. Now was not the time to make things more difficult.

"See Naruto? That was an easy decision but when those decisions begin to affect millions of others, what will decide then? You haven't even made decisions of that scale yet." Ryutaki.

"I have already seen those moments in my life. I have already had to make some of the hardest decisions of my life. Don't try and lecture me on what I should do with my way of thinking. I'm not attempting to murder innocent people in my way to achieve peace." Naruto retorted back. "I may not even gain that peace but I will never compromise my nindo. I will do what is best for the world at hand and I will do everything in my power to make sure lives our saved before they are lost." Naruto finished with confidence in his voice.

Silent moments passed by between the two before either made a sound. Ryutaki smirked again and then began to laugh wildly. Naruto, Sakura and Anko had angry looks on their faces as he simply seemed to not even believe Naruto's heart filled speech.

"You really are like your father." Ryutaki laughed through his words. Naruto now began to feel rage.

"What do you know of my father? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto questioned him taking another step forward. Ryutaki stopped his laughter and gave Naruto a look of amusement.

"Well….I know him, because he was married to my sister." Ryutaki finished. Naruto's eyes widen as the words left his mouth. Sakura and Anko couldn't believe it either.

"You…you are…..you're my mom's…..brother?" Naruto stuttered out. Naruto's mind began to race wildly as he tried to process it.

"_No….no….no, no, no, no….he can't be! My mother would never have a brother like him! It's not possible! He's lying…..HE'S LYING!" _Naruto thought as rage began to take over. Naruto gripped a kunai from his pouch and charge at Ryutaki.

"I"LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" Naruto shouted as he charged at him, his thoughts intent on vengeance.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but the holidays and everything really cut into my time to update this but also the fact that I needed time away from this to keep myself from going insane trying to push this out when I felt I wasn't ready to. Sorry about all that. Hopefully I'll be able to do this more, but with college starting again, not sure how much time I'll have for it. By the way, I don't ask for this much but I would appreciate some reviews to keep me writing this. Message me if you're confused about anything in this chapter. Next update….hopefully soon.**


	17. Sakura's Determination

**Sakura's Determination**

* * *

Naruto charged Ryutaki as he fed his chakra into his kunai, a war cry erupting from his throat. Sakura charged after him to stop his rage fueled attack.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura called out to him.

"It's too late Sakura!" Anko appeared in front of her. "If you get in his way you'll both get killed."

"But he…" Sakura growled as anger began to rise.

"No, it's not your battle. It's Naruto's" Anko turned away from Sakura. "The best thing we can do is provided back up for him."

"No! I won't stand by and wait for him to die!" Sakura spoke back as she attempted to shove her out of the way. Naruto continued his charge while Ryutaki simply laughed it off. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he waited for Naruto to strike. Naruto's kunai began to give off a light blue glow, the blade becoming sharper.

"DIE!" Naruto screamed, adjusting his grip as he began to throw his first strike. Ryutaki stepped to the side as he avoided his attack. Naruto look up, his eyes filled with fire. "NO YOU DON'T!" Changing the position of his kunai , he pulled a reverse upper cut launching his forearm upward. Ryutaki avoided that attack as well before landing a combination of punches towards Naruto's chest. Sakura was going crazy.

"Naruto! Move it now Anko!" Sakura ordered her as she continued to try and push her out of the way.

"Sakura, think about this. Naruto is fighting in rage right now, he isn't thinking clearly. If you get in his way with his type of fighting style then you may get caught in it and you could seriously injured." Anko explained to her.

"But look at him! He's getting beat to hell! I have to help him!" Sakura pleaded with her. Anko stood firm.

"I'm his second in command and my order remains. Stand down." Anko ordered her with a serious tone. Sakura wanted to protest to her. How could she stand there and watch him get beaten to a pulp? It was in those thoughts that she noticed Anko's solemn look. "He's a fast learned Sakura, you know that better than anyone else. He'll figure it out and calm down."

Sakura wasn't sure if he would.

Naruto and Ryutaki were fighting with no reserve. The Jinchuriki was aiming to do as much damn to him as possible. The fact that he said he was his mother's brother was raging inside his head as he fought him, countering and parrying Ryutaki's dodges and counters. There was no way in hell he thought as he dodged another attack from him. He was going to make this person pay for what he had said. Ryutaki however was enjoying this. He had baited Naruto into his trap using anger and fury against him.

"_I'll wear him down mentally and physically so he won't be able to fight me. It's all going according to plan. Soon…he will come to me of his free will."_

Naruto launched another counter attack against him. Ryutaki dodged it again but also used one of his own kunai to dislodge Naruto's from his hand. Naruto leapt back as to regain his stance and catch his breath. Ryutaki began to laugh as he stood before him.

"So, is this the best you have to offer Naruto? Or is that it for the 'Savior of the World'?" Ryutaki mocked him.

"Why…you…" Naruto growled as he charged his chakra up. Sakura however was quick to react to stop him from charging blindly again.

"Naruto! He's baiting you! You need to focus before try another attack!" Sakura reminded him. Naruto took heed to her words, quickly coming to the realization that he was baiting him. But Naruto was still having trouble keeping his emotions in check as his words kept ringing through his head.

"_Because he was married to my sister."_

The words kept circling his thoughts, taking out his judgment an concentration. Things like this had never been an issue for him before. There had always been some type of mockery or sentence that enemies had attempted to use against him. But what he had said, they just continued to ring loudly.

"You can't…..you can't be my uncle…." Naruto spoke as his voice dripped in hatred. Ryutaki smirked at him.

"Oh but it's true Naruto." Ryutaki assured him. "I was Kushina Uzumaki's sister well before you were born….or at least….I used to be."

Everyone was hanging onto his words as he spoke in riddles.

"You were never her brother to begin with." Naruto growled. "You're lying."

"Not true, but after a certain realization that came along in my life, I realized something what I was meant to do. I left my mortal name behind and became the person you see before you." Ryutaki explained. Sakura and Anko stood as the words went into their heads.

"_How can this person be Naruto's uncle? He's too evil to be part of his family."_ Sakura thought.

"You….were…..never….my mother's brother….EVER!" Naruto lost himself again as he charged again, spiraling chakra appearing in both of his hands, eyes turning red. "Rasengan Demolisher!" Naruto launched his right hand into Ryutaki's chest. Ryutaki grunted loudly as the jutsu hit him and sent him flying. He tried to correct himself and land on his feet but before he had the chance to do so, Naruto had appeared behind him and threw his arm into Ryutaki's back.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as the attack sent Ryutaki spiraling towards the ground. Ryutaki focused his chakra into his legs.

"_Where did this speed come from? Is it the Nine-Tails?"_

He crashed onto the ground, creating a crater as he stood from his knelt position to try and put the battle back into his favor. Ryutaki scanned the area for Naruto

"_Where is…._"

Ryutaki didn't even finish the thought as he felt Naruto's presence behind him. He tried to turn and counter Naruto's attack but wasn't quick enough to do so.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto shouted as he launched two more of his jutsu into Ryutaki's chest sending him into one of the now vacant buildings. Somehow the building withstood the attack as a hole was now in the wall. Naruto knew it wasn't over yet.

"_That attack wasn't powerful enough to stop him." _Naruto thought as he waited for him to reappear.

"Come on you bastard! I'm not through with you yet!" Naruto called out to his enemy. Tense seconds passed before the smoke began to clear with Ryutaki revealing himself, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hehehe…." He quietly laughed before he broke out into a louder, more menacing laughter. "Hahaha! You really are exactly like your father! No one has been able to lay any type of attack on me like that in _ages! _Oh you have done more than surpass my expectations my nephew!"

"NEVER….CALL ME THAT!" Naruto snapped before charging at Ryutaki again. Sakura and Anko watched as the events unfolded before their eyes, concern growing every passing moment. It was becoming clear that Naruto was starting to lose himself at his words.

"Shit….I may have been wrong this time." Anko cursed herself. "Sakura, we're going to have to intervene soon if this goes on. Naruto isn't regaining control of his emotions like I hoped."

"You think I can't see that for myself? I told you that this would happen!" Sakura growled at her.

"I know but I thought that he would be able to check his emotions. Shinobi are taught to do this from an early age and I thought he'd be able to do at least that." Anko was cut off as Sakura shoved her out of the way. "Sakura!"

"Shut up! You don't know him like I do! To hear something like this can only infuriate him and it's takes someone like me to calm him down!" Sakura screamed back, fighting off her tears.

"But what do you think intervening in the midst of their attacks will do? You end up being killed!" Anko struggled to keep Sakura in check. "Don't you see that you're losing control of your own emotions? You would be no better off than Naruto right now."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Stand and watch this? Did I train with Naruto to stand by and watch as he's fighting this person alone? No, I trained to help him no matter what and that's what I'm doing!" Sakura shouted defiantly before charging into battle.

"Sakura wait!"

Naruto and Ryutaki were reaching the breaking point as they exchanged blow for blow, pushing each other to their limit.

"_If this his limit, there is something very wrong. No way in hell can he be this weak and feared….he's holding something back."_

Naruto dodged another attack as he tried to find a way to finish this before something terrible happened. Both shinobi leaned back regaining lost stamina as they thought about their next moves. Thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps as both men turned to see Sakura towards both of them.

"Sakura stay back!" Naruto ordered her.

"No! This is what you trained me for damn it and I won't stay back and watch you get hurt!" Sakura shouted back. Ryutaki took quick note of this sudden interruption.

'_A perfect chance to strike.'_

Forming three hand signs, Ryutaki gathered his chakra into his left hand.

"Wild Fire!" Ryutaki shouted as he launched his jutsu directly at Sakura. She stopped in her tracks and watched as the flames closed in on her. She instantly realized that she wasn't going to avoid the attack in time and put up a protective chakra barrier around her form. Sakura prayed it was going to be enough to protect her but as the fires grew closer she knew that it wasn't going to. The fire was quickly approaching, no chance to move. Fire engulfed the street before any sound could be heard, then a scream rang through the air.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"So this is the place?" Ino questioned Toshimaku as they walked along the corridors of the hidden chamber.

"Yes. This is the sacred chamber that contains the hidden scroll of our village." Toshimaku replied as the group turned a corner. "This tomb was built many centuries ago before the age of the Kage came into existence and has been home to it for five hundred years as have the other tombs."

"Five hundred years, but wouldn't they have dissolved by now?" Hinata asked him.

"As you know these are not any ordinary objects. Something this powerful is bound by powerful techniques that keep it from vanishing from our world. Only once they are used will they become useless pieces of parchment."

"And if they are used?"

Toshimaku's eyes grew dark at the question.

"Then our world as we know it will be gone."

"You're right, it shall end today!" a mysterious voice called out. Everyone whipped their heads back and forth as they searched for the ominous voice that lurked.

"Show yourself!" Toshimaku shouted. "Whoever you are, I am here and ready to defend this ancient texture from the likes of you!"

The voice laughed loudly at his statement. "Really? Well if you're so desperate to defend it then I'll do as you wish."

Footsteps could be heard landing on the ground behind everyone. Pivoting their bodies to face their adversary they saw that it was a member of Shi-Ryu. Kyousto revealed herself to the others, arms folders across her chest. Tensions rose as the anticipation of combat grew heavy into the air, weighing on everyone's thoughts.

"So you're going to be the ones to stand in my way?" Kyousto questioned everyone. Toshimaku stepped forward.

"No, that would be me." he answered her. Kyousto chuckled lightly.

"Well, what of the others? Will they be spectators?" Kyousto questioned quietly.

"For now, but if I fall to you then they will be ready to defend this ancient artifact with honor." Toshimaku answered with confidence brimming as he removed his robes to reveal his combat armor.

"Are you sure you wish to do that?" Ino question him.

"Yes, stay out of this. This is my fight but as I said, if I fall then you must defend it from her." Toshimaku replied. The others nodded in unison to his answer. Kyousto studied each of her opponents as they spoke amongst themselves

'_Alright, according to the Bingo Book, there is Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and an unknown shinobi not listened. Well, this may be tougher than expected if they get into this conflict, Naruto Uzumaki definitely has a balanced team assembled with him. Mind control, Byakugan, Chakra insects, this may be bad.'_

'_Ryutaki has lied to you all your childhood…..'_

Kyousto's eyes shot open.

"_What the hell what that?"_

'_He's manipulated you since that faithful day…..'_

"_No…not now, I can't have this now."_

Kyousto forced the thoughts from her mind as she gained focus back onto the battle that was awaiting her. Taking her stance and preparing for attack, she waited for the first strike.

"Enough of the chit chat, it's time to begin this. You'd save yourself some trouble if you handed that scroll over there to me now." Kyousto offered them one last chance. Toshimaku took his stance and gave her a defiant smile.

"Sorry miss, but it's not happening." he replied. Kyousto, clouded thoughts and all, smiled back.

"Very well." she answered lunging forward. Toshimaku let out a battle cry as he launched himself towards his target.

* * *

"So Lord Jukain, the precautions that your predecessors placed on this scroll how well will they work against these enemies?" Shikamaru questioned while the group trudged their way down the hallway into the main chamber.

"That's something I cannot answer with certainty my friend. Those that came before me probably could not have envisioned foes or shinobi in general as powerful as our foes or yourselves. They may be able to be protected for the time being but it is better to have allies to help defend them from evil hands." Jukain replied.

"So it's basically up to us." Neji replied with a flat tone that resonated against the dark walls.

"More or less." Jukain replied back before the group entered the chambers which contained the ancient text. Everyone looked on in amazement at the depictions of the carvings of men and women engraved into the stone slab.

"Are these former guardians?" Tenten questioned as she walked over to one of the carvings. Jukain smiled as he walked over to a stand at the end of the chamber centered against the wall.

"Yes they are. You are looking at the former guardians of the Scrolls of Karada. They have looked over this ancient parchment for centuries through these stone walls, their mortal bodies lie behind the walls, entombed in eternal protection." Jukain explained. Everyone's eyes went wide as they each studied the walls, the thoughts of mummified corpses inside them.

"So we're in a tomb?" Lee questioned quietly. "Hearing that really makes me want to get out of here."

"Yeah,no kidding. No wonder it smelled so weird in here, I didn't know that we'd be entering a tomb." Kiba replied with slight disgust while Akamaru whimpered quietly.

"I know it may be a shock but this is how it's always been for the Scared Protectors of this village. One day, I shall be enshrined here as that empty spot over there reserved for me." Jukain pointed over to a vacant spot on the wall. "That is, if we resolve this once and for all."

"And how would that happen?" Shikamaru questioned as his gaze switched from the carvings to Jukain.

"It won't." a dark voice echoed from the corners of the chamber. Heads turned as they searched for the source.

"Who's there?" Show yourself!" Shikamaru commanded the voice to appear. The low voice laughed manically.

"Why would I show myself when I can simply steal that damn scroll from under your noses?" he questioned as his voice now resonated every inch of the chamber.

"_This isn't good. He's distorting my senses, which means that the others are probably having troubles too. Time to see if my Shadow Possession Jutsu will work on him."_

Shikamaru formed the hand signs needed quickly to activate his technique.

"_Shadow Possession Jutsu!" _he shouted mentally as the attack attempted to find the attacker. Precious seconds passed by as there was no success for Shikamaru.

"_What the? Don't tell me this guy can avoid my attack!"_

"What's the matter? Having trouble finding me? Do you want me to make it easier for you?" the mocking tone of the vacant man laughed.

"Face us you coward!" Tenten shouted out as she glared out into the tall roof of the chamber.

"_I'm _the coward? You're all here and it's just me against you little lady. I have to use what I have around me, but if you want me to show myself then I will." The voice answered as a loud whooshing sound rushed by everyone and ended in front of the open flame in the center of the chamber where the scroll was located. Everyone's gaze shifted to the center as they confronted their enemy.

"So the fox shows himself for the leaves." Jukain spoke quietly while crossing his arms. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Well, it's certainly a strange question, but I doubt that it'll matter anyway. You may call me Shyumatso, and if I may say, "So fox shows himself for the leaves?" If you're referring to me as the fox and these shinobi as the leaves then I find it a little funny. Wouldn't Naruto Uzumaki be a better fit for the title of fox due to the Kyuubi?"

"Don't you insult Naruto like that you bastard!" Kiba growled as the anger built inside him.

"So you don't like him being referred as the Nine-Tail Demon either I suppose?" Shyumatso laughed. Kiba growled louder as Akamaru joined him ready to attack.

"Calm down Kiba." Neji placed his arm in front of him. "I'd heed his warning if I were you. He likes to attack when his friends are insulted on that level."

"Like any one of you can take me. However, if you want to compare me to something, try calling me a wolf ready to attack his prey." Shyumatso chuckled lightly before coming to a stop and changing his expression. "Fun aside, I must be taking this scroll be on my way so if you let me…."

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." Jukain interrupted him shuffling his body into an attack stance. "You'll have to get through me and my allies."

"Well, if you want to die by my hand then I'll gladly oblige." Shyumatso grinned taking out a short sword and leaning forward into his stance. "In fact, I want you all to attack me."

"If that's what he wants, then I'm game." Kiba snarled as his insults to Naruto weighed on his mind.

"Don't lose control Kiba!" Shikamaru ordered. "We can't afford your friendship to Naruto affect how we fight."

"He's right you know, but honestly if you want to go ahead and attack me. I'm waiting." Shyumatso grinned. '_Come on, take the bait you fool.'_

"Damn you!" Kiba and Akamaru charged forward.

"Shit! Too late! Everyone attack now!" Shikamaru ordered foolishly.

"_Fell right into it. Fools" _Shyumatso smirked. "Flash Bang Strike!" Shyumatso shouted. Using a small explosive and smashing it to the ground which created as the technique suggested. Everyone's sight faded briefly as they rubbed them trying to clear out the flash.

"Damn it! I can't see!" Tenten shouted out in pain.

"Exactly!" Shyumatso shouted as he leapt into action, grabbing the scroll and vacating the chamber before the others recovered.

"No! We can let that scroll fall to him!" Neji shouted. "I'm going to try something! Byakugan!" The veins grew towards Neji's eyes and activated his jutsu. Lucky for the rest of the group, his eye sight was returning rapidly. "Everyone, I can see clearly! Shyumatso has the scroll!"

"Go Neji! You're the only one who can see, so you have to stop him! We'll catch up!" Shikamaru ordered. Neji didn't answer as he took off in pursuit of Shyumatso.

"Damn it all! How could we have so careless?" Lee asked using a rare curse in his statement while trying to open his eyes.

"We can't worry about it right now!" Shikamaru reminded him as his eyes opened slowly. "We have to make sure we can see first. Lord Jukain, are you alright?"

"Yes, but we need to get that man quickly!" Jukain replied.

Shyumatso however had other plans.

'_Fools, that was almost too easy.' _He had already sped towards the exit of the chamber as the light began to show through its doorway. "Almost there." He muttered to himself.

"That was the wrong thing to say." Neji replied from behind him. Shyumatso whipped his head around.

"What the hell?" he questioned in disbelief before landing in front of him. "How the hell did you recover so fast? No one recovers that fast from my chakra enhanced Flash Bang Strike!"

"Well, you have never fought someone with Byakugan." Neji replied with his usual determination. "Now are you going to fight me or simply hand over that scroll?"

The tunnel echoed in laughter as Shyumatso couldn't contain himself "I'm sorry, but to think I would still hand over this scroll to you, you must be out of your mind."

"Sorry, I am quite serious though." Neji took his usual defense stance.

"So are we." A female voice spoke in Neji's ear. He whipped his head around barely in time to see who was behind him before a hand hit his neck, knocking him out instantly. "Shyumatso, what the hell were you doing that took so long?" Kyushi questioned with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Shyumatso replied in a casual innocently. "I have the scroll right here don't I?" he added waving it in front of his two comrades. "Besides, I'm surprised you didn't kill this one on the spot."

"Hmmph. He'll meet his end with Lord Ryutaki rules the world. Besides, he was kind of cute." Kyushi joked.

"Oh, so you like him?" Shyumatso joked with her.

"No." Kyushi replied calmly. "I just thought he was cute, but honestly, we need to move now before anyone follows us."

"She is right." Kazuki added. "We need to move."

"Now that we have the issue addressed, let's move it damn it" Kyushi ordered.

"Hai." Both men replied before running towards the entrance leaving an unconscious Neji behind. Meanwhile, two other important battles were raging in a completely different village.

* * *

"For an old geezer, you sure can move fast." Kyousto smirked ducking to avoid another swipe from Toshimaku.

"I'll take that as a complement!" he shouted back while one of his kicks landed in Kyousto's side.

"Damn you!" Kyousto groaned as she leapt back. "How the hell can you keep up with me?"

"Years of training young one and years of endurance as well as the will to protect the innocent." Toshimaku explained to her.

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." Kyousto groaned again grasping her side.

"_He's using you…."_

"_Damn it! Shut up!"_

"Lord Toshimaku! Are you alright?" Ino questioned him with growing concern. "Let us help!"

"No, not yet, not unless I fail. This is _my _battle. Right now, she won't win at this rate. I can sense it." Toshimaku replied. Those words angered Kyousto greatly.

"Yes I will!" she charged again with a kunai in her hand.

'_He's used you since he took you in….'_

'_Go away!'_

Kyousto's mental state was beginning to deteriorate quickly as she battled with Toshimaku. Every attack and counter that she faced against was building up quickly. However, being the intelligent kunoichi assassin she thought she was, she understood that and knew that this had to end quickly.

'_Time to end this_ _quick' Kyousto leapt back and began to form hand signs at blinding speed. 'Fire Embedment!'_

Fire erupted around the walls of the tomb, the searing flames quickly drawing their embers to the caskets of the past Protectors, their bodies lifeless engulfed in flames. Toshimaku's eyes grew in horror at what this woman had just done.

"How dare you do this to these holy men and women? I'll make you pay for that!" Toshimaku shouted in rage. Charging Kyousto with one of his special kunai, Toshimaku's mind quickly shifted from thought out tactical strategy to white hot anger. She had done the unthinkable, she had lite the sacred bodies of these protectors, that was unforgivable.

"DIE!" Toshimaku shouted as he struck his kunai against her chest plate. Kyousto flew back at the abrupt contact.

'_I was so focused on keeping my jutsu going for the time needed that I didn't even see him charge me. Fuck!' _

'_He's going to betray you…..'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Kyousto dodged another attack from Toshimaku as his rage consumed him. Nothing made sense to him anymore; nothing crossed his mind other than to avenge his past predecessors.

'_Why am I so angry? This doesn't make sense.' _Toshimaku's subconscious thought as he continued his assault on her. Apparently, something had snapped inside of him. The others looked on as they avoided the ever increasing flames as they spread wider and wider. However, there was something else going on as the flames began to change from a normal color into a much darker red.

Toshimaku leapt back and tried to pull some chakra into his hands. However, a problem quickly occurred. Toshimaku's eyes widen in shock as he couldn't feel any chakra within his fingertips.

"What the hell? There's no way!" Toshimaku looked at his hands. "She didn't use any jutsu like…" he then gasped as realization swept over him. He looked towards the flames as their colors changed from red to dark red, resembling blood. "It's the flames! Everyone, get out know!" Toshimaku raced to the scroll in the room. "Ino! Take this and get out!" He ordered, throwing the parchment towards him. Shikamaru caught the scroll in his hands. Kyousto's eyes shot towards him.

'_NO! I can't let him get away with it!'_

"Sure thing. I have no idea what's going on right now, but I'll take your advice. Guys come on!" she ordered making for the door.

"But what about you Lord?" Choji coughed as smoke from the burning caskets filled the room.

"My life doesn't matter right now! You need to get out of here with that scroll!" Toshimaku shouted back.

"No! You're not going to get away with that scroll!" Kyousto shouted as she made two more hand symbols. "Flame Seal!"

The fire erupted higher and quicker, surrounding the tomb before enclosing the door way cutting off any form of escape. Shikamaru and the others stopped in their tracks as the flames surrounded them.

"Damn! We can't escape like this!" Ino shouted.

"This means that, you won't need this!" Kyousto shouted before snatching the scroll form Shikamaru's hands. He whipped his hand around in astonishment.

"How in the hell? No!" Ino shouted in anger. "We have to get it back!"

"Sorry! But you won't be able to now!" Kyousto laughed. "Since I have it, I'll be generous today." She added in before forming to more hand seals. "Seal Release."

At the sound of her words, the fires ceased their torment. The others looked at her with frustration riding on their faces.

"Why did you spare us, or rather why have you stopped.?" Toshimaku questioned.

"Yeah, and what makes you think that we won't attack you and get that scroll back?" Choji added in with determination coating his voice. Kyousto laughed inaudibly at the remarks, letting her arrogance get the best of her at the moment.

"You see, I'm really the type of person that kills for sport or fun. To be honest, I don't kill anyone or haven't done so in my entire lifetime." She replied calmly. The others didn't believe her, but allowed her to continue. "I'm someone who believes that my hands shouldn't be soiled with the blood of others when it isn't my place to do so. That is for my master to decide."

"And so he and your comrades kill instead?" Sai questioned her unemotionally. Kyousto nodded proudly.

"That they do. I refuse to spill the blood of those that need not be spilt. Any injuries I've inflicted have been nonlethal, only bruises left behind as a mark. And honestly, the talents I possess allow me to do my work without murdering anyone. So why bother?" Kyousto shrugged her shoulders.

"Then maybe you aren't all that evil. Why would you do this to others though? You know what can happen if your….master, as you call him, takes those scrolls and uses them." Hinata replied.

"Well, I could get into that, but…." Kyousto knelt down and performed more hand signs. "That's something that is reserved for personal friends only. Now, sleep."

Drowsiness began to overcome everyone in the chamber as their bodies went rapidly limp. Their brains shut down and their eyes began to close. Hinata realized what was happening.

'_No, genjutsu…how didn't I….see….this….' _Hinata thought bitterly as he and the other Konoha shinobi, and Toshimaku fell over onto the floor and passed out onto the floor. Kyousto rose to her feet with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Good, that should keep them off for at least an hour. This gives me plenty of time for me to get away from this place, and back to Lord Ryutaki." Kyousto spoke to herself as she quickly made for the doorway, with her reward in hand. "Time to show my master how truly loyal I am."

The silhouette of her figure began fading into the dark tunnel, leaving the others behind to their slumber.

* * *

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he threw himself at her to protect her from the flames. Grabbing her waist, Naruto used his right side to absorb the impact of the flames as he pulled them away from the jutsu. Naruto shouted in agony as the flames burned through his clothing and onto his flesh. Sakura could feel the heat of the flames by them and her fear exploded out of her chest.

"NARUTO!" Sakura's screamed was muted by another loud explosion as the two shinobi impacted the ground with a loud thump and groan from Naruto. Anko was hit by the force of the remints of the attack as it flew past Naruto and Sakura, and threw her into a building, knocking her unconscious.

Sakura was quick to her feet and turned herself to Naruto's side. "Naruto! Naruto! Please! Say something!" Sakura begged him as she put both her hands on his face. Naruto wasn't responding, but he was breathing, a seemingly good sign. Sakura's relief was short lived though as the smell of burning flesh rose to her nostrils, drawing her attention to his arm.

Gasping in horror, she saw the damage that had been done. The fire that had been shot had been drawn towards the impacted arm that Naruto had used to defend her from the flames, burning through his sleeves and directly into his flesh, melting it to a dark red. Sakura quickly used her new chakra enhanced abilities to heal Naruto's arm as the muted green glow flowed over hands and onto the searing skin.

"Why? Why you baka! Why would you do that?" Sakura shouted in frustration and sorrow. "I thought you trusted me!" Sakura shouted louder as Naruto's skin slowly began to heal. Footsteps could be heard behind her. She gasped again and turned her head to see Ryutaki approaching her slowly. Sakura's face contorted to anger at her attacker, all the while with Ryutaki smiling and chuckling at her actions.

"So, I assume that you are Naruto's little girlfriend? How cute. To think that he would openly show his one weakness, emotions are something that make a shinobi weak. Just look at him now. His arm in flames and yet he knew what he wanted to do. He could have used his true potential to protect you, but his care for you didn't make him think clearly." Ryutaki mocked them both.

"Shut up." Sakura warned him. "Do not speak of Naruto that way, ever."

"Speak that he is weak for protecting you? A shinobi is not meant to have emotion. They are tools, killing machines for their countries. Naruto Uzumaki is a unique person though. His apparent love for you shows his pure heart, which is one of the reasons I want him. I can remove his emotions and make him the best shinobi on the planet. He is coming with me, whether you like it or not." Ryutaki stepped closer to the two.

Sakura stopped her healing process on his arm, satisfied that it would be alright with what she had given him until she could properly attend to it. Rising her feet, she took her fighting stance and charged her chakra through her body. Ryutaki smiled in amusement.

"Are you ready to fight again? Or perhaps take another chance of my Wild Fire attack? You won't even hit me littler girl" Ryutaki asked her while crossing his arms. Sakura's expression grew into a look of confidence. She tightened her fists.

"Trust me, I'll get you one way or another. And you will _never_ take Naruto from me." Sakura growled as she leaned further into her stance. Her will of fire was being to erupt violently. Her hours of training with Naruto had awoken the power within her, but the realization of how she felt for him had awoken something greater than that. A new sense of determination had risen with this new Sakura from the ashes of the old.

"And how do you plan stopping me? Your emotions won't let you think clearly." Ryutaki reminded her as he lowered his arms. Sakura's smirk disappeared and frown replaced it.

"You say emotions for a shinobi are what make them weak." Sakura dug her feet into the ground. "But you are wrong. Emotions are the driving force that makes shinobi strong. And here is a bit of warning for you." Sakura charged more chakra into body. "Those emotions have led to my training with Naruto, and have led to my increased power."

"Really?" Ryutaki took his own fighting stance.

"Yes. One punch to your chest; and you'll be dead." Sakura smiled.

"So unwise to say that you know." Ryutaki stood ready.

"We'll see." Sakura replied. "When I leave you into nothing, but dust!" she yelled as she charged forward. Ryutaki let out a battle cry as he charged forward.

* * *

Kyousto rushed across the now dissipated village, sensing out her master's chakra in the distance. All the training he had given her had paid off. She may not have led the attack on Ookami, but she had obtained the artifact that they needed in order to cleanse this world. Her will to please him had led her to this point and she was so close to her goal.

'_He will betray you….'_

Kyousto's subconscious rang in her head. She shook her head violently trying to cleanse the thoughts that Shyumatso had left behind.

'_Go away!'_

'_He has lied to you….'_

'_Shut up!'_

The repressed memories of her childhood had begun to resurface more aggressive as she passed another building as it fell to the ground.

'_No more! I will not fall for these thoughts! Ryutaki would never do that to me! I will not fall for this! Never!'_

Kyousto sensed her master's chakra growing larger, but something about it was off. The feeling of varying rise and fall of chakras was making itself known. Constant shifts in it were concerning her, then she sensed the second chakra.

'_Lord Ryutaki's in trouble!'_

Kyousto focused her chakra into her legs to speed herself up.

'_I'm coming my Lord!'_

* * *

Both warriors clashed together as the force of their power erupted to the buildings, making them begin to crumble. Punch and kicks were thrown at each other, killing intent behind each one and each one being countered and parried. The feeling of empowerment had grown within Sakura with each attack that she threw and countered.

'_This feeling, it's nothing like I've ever felt in my life. What is it?'_

Ryutaki however, was being to become frustrated at this young woman that impossibly was holding off his attacks.

'_I'll give her credit, she can hold her own. But there is no way that she'll be able to keep this up.'_

Sakura dodged another punch from Ryutaki before attempting to land one to his chest. He managed to avoid it by leaping backward before charging again. Sakura stood her ground as Ryutaki formed hand signs.

"Water Razor!"

A steam of white shined water shot from Ryutaki's palm and made its aim to Sakura. Her eyes widen at the speed before she moved, grazing her shoulder and digging into her flesh.

"Damn! So fast!" she shouted landing on the ground. But she barely had time to react as another jet stream of water was shot at her. "Shit!" Sakura groaned as it made contact with her right elbow. Ryutaki began to shoot more shots of water towards Sakura as she evaded his attacks.

"You can't avoid it forever little girl!" Ryutaki laughed. "Every time you get hit with those attacks, it just makes you slower!"

Sakura leapt from the building walls as she did her best to avoid his attacks. However, her feeling of empowerment refused to leave her.

'_I will not quit! I will not let him take Naruto from me!'_

Sakura leapt from another wall from the remaining buildings. She began to charge her chakra more as the attacks continued to hit her.

'_You won't take him!'_

Sakura focused her chakra quickly to her legs and pushed forward off the wall, then redirected her chakra to her fist as she lunged to Ryutaki.

"Foolish girl!" Ryutaki laughed as he shot another razor line of water at Sakura. "Now you die!"

Sakura knew she was going to be hit, but she had to use that to her advantage. Focusing her chakra into her left forearm, she prepared for the hit.

'_It's now or never!' _

The Water Razor made contact with her forearm. Using the chakra to fight off the attacks penetration, her lung was still strong as she came closer to Ryutaki, who's eyes began to realize what was happening.

"No! There's no way this is possible!" Ryutaki shouted in anger as he focused more chakra into his attack. Sakura was two feet from him as she took the chakra from her forearm to her right hand and prepared to strike.

"Anything is possible you bastard!" Sakura roared as Ryutaki's attack pierced her arm, but allowed her to get close to Ryutaki. "Eat this!" she shouted as her arm made its way to him. Ryutaki quickly realized what was happening and made a move to avoid the lethal hit aimed for his chest. With one split second to spare, the punch made contact with Ryutaki's left arm, snapping every bone into shrapnel. Ryutaki leapt back completely away from this lethal vixen as the rest of her punch made contact with the ground and made a small crater in the ground.

"Fuck!" Ryutaki shouted in agony. "You harlot!"

"What's the matter? I thought I wasn't going to hit you?" Sakura laughed mockingly as she ignored the pain of the bone in her forearm that had been penetrated. But the combination of the smaller injuries had taken their toll and caused her to collapse.

"You think that this will stop me!" Ryutaki laughed loudly at her weakened form. "A shattered arm will not stop me from hitting you again." Ryutaki used his single hand to form more hand signs. "Avoid this, Lightning Cannon!"

Sakura watched as the electricity built inside Ryutaki's palm quickly while struggling to rise to her feet. The injuries she had suffered were now greatly affecting her mobility and she couldn't move. The lightning was now taking form into the shape of a kunai. Sakura was doing everything in her power to move out of the way.

"Shit! Come on damn it!" Sakura cursed her legs as they refused to move. She starred into his palm and realized that she wouldn't be able to move in time.

'_No, it can't end this way. No, please, I have to protect Naruto.'_

"It's over!" Ryutaki proclaimed as he launched his attack at her. Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She whispered as she waited for the attack to end her life.

"You will never have to be sorry Sakura." A gentle voice replied. Sakura's eyes open wide to the voice. She lifted her head to see Naruto standing in front of her, his ultimate Jinchuriki form blazing in all its glory for her to see. Naruto turned to her and smiled at her, his chakra arms stopping the electrified attack in its tracks.

"Na….Naruto…" Sakura whispered as joy was expressed in her voice. Ryutaki looked on at the sight as he stood up, holding his injured arm.

"So this is the ultimate form of Naruto Uzumaki. Well now I'm really impressed, and I really can't wait to have you with my cause." Ryutaki smiled while chakra rushed to his arm, and began to heal the shattered bones inside. Moving his arm around, he felt everything to be satisfactory. "That's better."

Sakura was dumbfounded at the ease of his injury being healed. "It can't be. I shattered that damn thing into pieces." Sakura whispered in disbelief.

"It's okay Sakura. You did well." Naruto reassured her before turning his attention to Ryutaki. "And I already said it once. I will _never _join you or your followers."

"Who ever said that you would join my followers?" Ryutaki laughed as he crossed his arms again. Right at this time Kyousto was arriving on top of one of the buildings as she felt another chakra make its presence known. Those words stuck a chord in her mind and she decided to listen in to what he had to say.

"Naruto, those followers that I have, they aren't anything more than pawns in my plans. They are not pure of heart, they have killed before, whether it be accidental or purposely. If they have murdered in anyway, their souls are tarnished." Ryutaki explained. Kyousto's eyes widen at his words.

'_No, it can't be….'_

"How can you say that? You've killed innocents yourself!" Naruto shouted in anger. Ryutaki smirked at his comment.

"Not true, those leaders sacrificed themselves to protect those scrolls." Ryutaki waged his finger in front of him.

"You indirectly killed them. It doesn't matter one way or the other. You'll be killing millions of innocents in your plans so your soul will not be pure then either! What you say makes no sense!" Naruto exclaimed. "And to throw away the lives of those that follow you? You're nothing but trash!"

"If that is what must be done, then so be it." Ryutaki explained. The words rang inside Kyousto's head over and over again.

'_If that is what must be done, then so be it.'_

'_No…Shyumatso was right…no…everything I've believed in, it's all been lies….no….'_

All the years of training ran through her mind, all the years of pain and suffering, it had been done with the intent that she would tossed away like paper. The thoughts of it were too much.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyousto shouted as she leapt from the rooftop to the ground. The three shinobi turned their heads to see the source of the voice and witnessed the woman land hard onto the ground and notice the piece of parchment in her right hand. "You, will, die, for all the lies." She growled loudly.

"Oh my, I guess you heard what I said then Kyousto." Ryutaki replied calmly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but it is in the best interest of the world. Now, if you'll kindly hand that scroll over."

"You think….that I will give you this after what you have done! I'll use it myself!" Kyousto shouted as she ripped the scroll open. Everyone's eyes widen as they waited for the woman to act on her threat, however, something was amiss in the air. "What in the world? There's, there's nothing in here." Kyousto threw the scroll towards the ground, revealing to everyone the blank document. Ryutaki's eyes widen.

"No, it can't be. That's impossible!" Ryutaki picked the scroll up and studied it over and over. "There's nothing here! Unless, it's a fake! NO!" Ryutaki's attention went towards Kyousto, his eyes filled with anger and contempt. "You have failed me."

"You failed yourself when you lied to me all those years ago." Kyousto replied menacingly before charging after him. "Now you will die!"

Ryutaki stood up calmly, throwing the parchment to the ground. "No, _you _will for your betrayal of my vision." As the words left Ryutaki's mouth, he revealed a kunai from his sleeve and in one swoop used his superior speed and stepped forward, stabbing Kyousto in her abdomen. Kyousto coughed up blood as the kunai penetrated her and the blood rushed to her throat. "You are a failure." He whispered in her ear before releasing her and throwing her to the ground. Naruto and Sakura had watched the entire event unfold in split seconds as they thought of what to do next.

"My offer still stands Naruto Uzumaki. Join me, or suffer the same fate as her, my nephew." Ryutaki turned to him before vanishing in a whirlwind of fire. Naruto stood there with fire in his eyes as he watched him disappear before releasing his Jinchuriki form, the word nephew still ringing through his head.

'_I have to find out the truth.'_

His thoughts were torn back to the searing pain his arm as he realized the injury he had suffered. Kneeling to the ground, he grasped it to try and elevate some of the pain. Sakura threw herself out of her daze and quickly attended to Naruto.

"Hang on, Naruto! Let me heal you." Sakura reassured him as she began to form the muted green glow of his muscles again. However, Naruto's hand had grasped her wrist, stopping her from doing so. "Naruto?" Sakura questioned him. Naruto shook his head.

"Heal her first Sakura." Naruto pointed over to Kyousto. "She needs help."

Sakura looked back at him with a shocked expression. "Naruto, she's the enemy! We can't heal her."

However, Naruto's trademark smile made its way across his face. "I don't think so Sakura. I don't think she is. Heal her and will have Ino integrate her later. Go on, I'll check on Anko. Then once you've finished, we'll head out."

Sakura reluctantly nodded and moved over and knelt over Kyousto, healing her injured abdomen. While the entrance wound began to close, Sakura noticed the tears rolling down Kyousto's eyes.

'_I have confidence in what you're doing Naruto, but I hope you're right about this woman.'_

Naruto watched as Sakura healed the unknown enemy, wondering just who she was and why she suddenly attacked her master.

'_He trained her and taught her everything she knew. But what happened to her that caused her to go crazy like that.'_

Suddenly, the searing pain shot through Naruto's arm again and then caused him to begin to go into shock. The world around him began to go black, the sounds faded from his ears and then darkness made its way over him, barely hearing Sakura calling his name out to him.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry that it took so long for this update to come out. But I've been swamped by college work and work in general. It may seem a little unusual in its format of how it was told, but I felt it was the right way to do it. On a side note, I may be requesting help with finishing this story much quicker and may request a co-writer to help me finish this. I have the ideas down on paper, but I may request, not positive yet, help writing it. However, that is left to be seen. For now, at least I was able to get this chapter out at last. Please review, it helps to keep me motivated, even though the amount of time I have is limited.


	18. Recovery and Future Plans

**Recovery and Future Plans

* * *

**

White walls, white ceiling, the smell of disinfectant in the air. Oh yes, Naruto recognized this smell instantly as his senses returned slowly. His eyes refused to open of his own command, but he could feel the dryness of the bed sheets and the low hum of dimmed lights in his ears. He had always been in hospitals frequently; however, he couldn't ever seem to shake his discomfort of the thoughts of the dying and the deceased lay somewhere in them. Oh how he hated.

'_Wait a minute! What the hell happened?'_

Naruto's eyes opened wide before he his body jolted upright in his bed. He tossed his head left to right as he took in his surroundings, his heart rate increasing with every second. The world around him became blurred as he tried to make heads and tails of what had happened. He didn't even notice Sakura's attempts to calm him down as he struggled in the flimsy bed.

"Naruto stop, you're fine! We're all fine!" Sakura told him as she grabbed his arms in her efforts to stop him. Sharp pain shot up through his arm as she made contact with his it. So much that it caused him to shout in agony before falling back to the bed, flailing from the pain. Sakura reacted quickly; covering her hands in chakra and placed her hands over his arm. The sensation of cooling waters overflowed Naruto's body as Sakura healed him. His body slowly stopped struggling to avoid the burning in his arm and was able to relax as Sakura continued her healing.

"There you go, just relax ok." Sakura whispered to him listening to his groans of pain dissipate into sighs of relief. Sakura examined his arm as she finished, making sure to take notice if there was any lingering injuries that may have arisen due to Naruto's sudden jolt.

'_There doesn't seem to be too much damage from it, but I still have to keep him here.'_

Once she was certain that he didn't have any more discomfort, Sakura removed her hands from his arm and took his hand in hers. Naruto regained his composure as his senses came back to him; he then turned his head to face her.

"Thank god you're ok." Naruto replied with a weary smile as his grip tightened on her hand. Sakura could only give a sad smile in return, her free hand coming to rest on his cheek.

"Even when you're hurt this badly, you still have the most concern for me." Sakura whispered sincerely to him. "Why can't you ever think of your safety for once?"

Naruto grasped her hand tighter.

"I can't help it if I care for you this much." Naruto replied back with a quiet laugh. Sakura looked at him with piercing eyes, filled with mixed emotions. She was sad that Naruto had pushed himself this far again, happy that he was finally awake, angry that he failed to trust her again. However, she pushed all that away to keep composed enough to speak to him.

"I know you can't, but you could trust me more right?" Sakura asked him. "You didn't have to throw yourself in front of that attack to save me."

"It was coming so quick Sakura. I couldn't wait to see if you were going to be able to move, so I acted on my instincts and did what I thought was best. But I still couldn't save you from injury" Naruto replied as he examined the bandages that wrapped her cuts and bruise, paying close attention to the most obvious one where Ryutaki's attack had pierced her forearm. Sakura's eyes still held the mixtures of rampant emotion.

"When will you be able to learn that I can take care of myself?" Sakura asked with a tad of forced humor in her voice, hiding her discontent. Naruto chose his next words wisely.

"Well, after seeing what you did to that bastard, I certainly have more faith than I used to." Naruto replied. Sakura's eyes turned violent.

"So you're saying you didn't have faith in me?" Sakura replied back, her hands still in place on his cheek and hand, but inching to give him a good beating. Apparently he hadn't chosen wisely enough.

"I never said that Sakura." Naruto replied with a matter of fact tone.

"Then what did you say?" Sakura asked him as she felt some anger go down and awaited his answer.

"I wish I had said it a different way, but what I meant to say was that it isn't that I don't have faith in you or the others. It's simply that it's my natural instinct to protect people, especially you. That injury to your arm, when I see it, it makes me think that I failed in some way. You should know that Sakura." Naruto reminded her. Sakura's heart fluttered as she was once more reminded of the one of the best things that she loved about him. However, she had a bone to pick with him.

"And what will happen when you aren't there to protect me? What if I'm a mission with someone else? What will you do then?" Sakura asked him. Naruto's face instantly turned into a serious look, his eyes now piercing hers, his face contorted into a gazing stare.

"Then I'll wait for you to return day and night. I'll lay awake at night and think about you until you come home so that I can hold you in my arms." Naruto replied to her as he took her band in both of his. Sakura didn't need to explain what she was feeling to herself. She knew that it was unconditional love, something that couldn't be described.

"Come here." She said as she leant over and engage him in a deep lip lock, brief, but showcased the love she felt for him. "Think about that those days that I'm gone, and think of yourself as not a failure when you see me like this." Sakura laid her forehead against his. "But as the man who holds my heart, as the man who cares so deeply for me that he would put himself through torture to see me happy."

"I definitely will." Naruto replied as his eyes became half-lidded with a smirk across his face. "How long was I out for?"

Sakura had been dreading this moment for days now. She was unsure if she should answer truthfully since she wasn't sure how Naruto would handle it, especially considering that it was his first mission as a true leader. He may have been the savior of the world, but this was genuinely the first time he had led a mission of any type. She of course would never think of him as a failure, but Naruto judged himself very highly and he may consider himself to have indeed failed. But she couldn't keep him in the dark.

"You were out for three days Naruto." Sakura replied quietly. Naruto's eyes almost shot out of his head.

"Three! Three days! What happened to everyone else! Are they alright?" Naruto's heart rate shot up again, the heart monitor beeping rapidly. Sakura reacted quickly.

"Naruto, stop, stop, we're all right, every one of us is fine." Sakura calmed him down as she used both her hands to take his in them. "Shikamaru and the others left for home yesterday after making sure that everything was in order. We left some of our Jounin there to make sure that they would have extra protection."

"What about the scroll in Ookami? Did they get it?" Naruto asked her. He noticed that her eyes had dimmed in a darker color to his question.

"They, they got away with it Naruto." Sakura answered quietly. Naruto's face saddened at the news, he failed; he had failed.

"And how many casualties were there?" Naruto almost asked hesitantly

"There were around thirty casualties, luckily, there were no civilians killed." Sakura answered trying to make light of the situation. Naruto's expression turned blank.

"Thirty dead, I let thirty shinobi perish?" Naruto asked her, but ask in reality asked himself the question. Sakura rubbed his hand in her palms.

"No Naruto, you didn't let them perish. You and I both know that they understood the consequences of what our lives entail. They died with honor, so don't grieve for them. Be happy for them, they passed on protecting their homes and they were willing to do so." Sakura tried to comfort him as she watched a tear roll down his eye.

"I know, but, but it's still hard to set in when I was the one in charge of this, and I couldn't keep them all alive." Naruto explained to her, holding back his tears.

"It's alright Naruto; you did a great job leading something of this scale. If you don't believe me, then you can ask Tsunade and the others when we get home." Sakura reassured him. Naruto's eyes slightly brighten at her words. "They've seen worse things happen than this. They'll praise you for the great job you've done."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto replied, calming himself. "What happened to that woman who attacked Ryutaki? Where is she now?"

"She's in the prison hospital ward being treated and kept under surveillance. Ino has already interrogated her, and she seems to be greatly confused about what has happened to her. But what she has said is truthful, even when she said that she had not killed anyone when they were all in the underground chamber, at least that's what Ino's jutsu says." Sakura explained.

"I'll talk to her myself when I get out of this damn place." Naruto told her as he stared at the ceiling.

"But there is something else Naruto" Sakura said with some concern in her voice. Naruto turned his head to face her again, his eyes questioning her. Sakura took a deep sigh before continuing. "When you were being treated for your injuries, we found the cause of your pains in your arm."

Naruto was all ears as he waited to hear her explanation.

"Apparently an unknown virus has latched itself onto your chakra systems, specifically to your right arm and causes your sudden burst of pain when it feeds on your chakra."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he listened and darted back and forth between her and his arm.

"We discovered it as we were treating the burns on your arms. If you hadn't gotten burned so severely, we may have never found this out. It's almost a blessing in disguise." Sakura explained to him. Naruto sighed heavily.

"Were you able to find an antidote?" Naruto asked her. Sakura lowered her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't. Not here, not until we get home. I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura apologized.

"Don't apologize Sakura, you'll never have to apologize to me." Naruto reassured her. Sakura lifted her head, and gave him a warm smile.

"I just want to make sure that you're not in any pain." Sakura tried to explain. An idea crossed Naruto's head as he scooted over on the bed.

"Sakura, when I was out for those three days, did you leave my side?" Naruto asked her. Sakura's hair swayed as she shook her head.

"This chair has been my bed for those three days." Sakura replied to him. "I'd never leave your side." That comment made Naruto's heart soar.

"Alright then, climb into bed with me." Naruto patted the vacant side of his bed.

"What are you suggesting?" Sakura asked him as her face began to blush slightly.

'_Damn hormones.'_

"Nothing, I just want you closer to me is all. Is that too much to ask?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't! Not with your injuries." Sakura reminded him. Naruto, however, was having none of it as he reached over with his uninjured arm, and boldly pulled her over him and onto the bed. Sakura didn't have time to stop him and made sure to avoid his arm.

"Sorry, but you know I don't take 'no' for an answer." Naruto replied to her. Sakura could only sigh in annoyance and amusement.

"You could've simply said to lie down on this side to avoid your arm." Sakura feigned anger, but enjoyed the chance to rest her head against his chest as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Just make sure to keep that hand above the waist, or else."

"Or else what?" Naruto questioned suggestively. Sakura raised her head to give him a lecherous smirk.

'_Not yet, not until we get home.'_

"Just shut up and rest you baka." Sakura replied as she placed her head back onto his chest, feeling the vibrations of Naruto's chest as he chuckled quietly to her obvious attempts to make him try it.

'_Join me, or suffer the same fate as her, my nephew'_

The words rang into Naruto's mind as he thought of what he was going to do to the man who claimed to be his uncle.

* * *

The dark silhouette of Ryutaki sat in his chambers, holding the scroll from Ookami in his hands. The turn of events that had occurred had left him deeply concerned for his future plans, even as Kyushi and the others had handed him the parchment to him in unquestioning loyalty. There was no doubt in his mind that they would question amongst themselves as why Kyousto had yet to return; however, it was his intention to keep it that way until he no longer needed them. Those thoughts however were of little concern to him as they disappeared as quickly as they had entered his mind.

"How could this have happened?" he questioned again. "A blank scroll, what could that possibly mean, or rather why it was blank?" Ryutaki stood from his throne and looked at the scroll from Ookami again before placing it with the others on his desk. He walked over to the statue that stood proudly inside, staring into its eyes, searching for answers he did not know.

"Why would you do this to me? I have served your will, and yet you test me once more with another trial? Why do you this? Why?" Ryutaki asked in vein, the statue not acknowledging his answer. He turned away from the it to try and find his answer elsewhere.

"Perhaps there were only five scrolls?" Ryutaki questioned. "No, the ancient text stated that there were indeed SIX scrolls. Maybe the blank one was a clue to the final ones whereabouts." Ryutaki gasped in realization. "Then Naruto has it in his possession no doubt, along with Kyousto who will be willing to turn on me at any possible moment. This could pose a major problem."

Ryutaki turned his attention back to the statue. Kneeling before it, he began to feed chakra into the floor, which found its way to the statue, creating a chain reaction of events that began to move it to its side. Once the sequence was complete and the dust had settled, what lay behind the ancient fixture was doorway that inside had a set of stairs leading to an underground chamber that held secrets to only the worthy. Determination was set in Ryutaki's eyes.

"I will find the answer I seek." He spoke quietly before entering the doorway and descending down the flights of stairs. The flames along the walls flickered slightly with every one that was passed, the small gush of air threatening to blow them out.

"I will not be made a fool of."

Ryutaki reached the bottom of the small chamber, its walls line up with thousands of scrolls that contained all the knowledge of past shinobi and their jutsu. Each one had been recorded by the previous occupier of this home, the intent to pass on his work to his next follower. Or at least what Ryutaki saw in his vision. He had been the one to follow his visions to this secret location, and had been the one to figure out what needed to be done. Doubt however had now been sewn into his mind.

'_Perhaps I was wrong? Do those scrolls really not say what I think is true and that there were only indeed five of them?'_

Ryutaki walked over to the pedestal in the center of the room which held in a pair of shaped arms an ancient piece of parchment. Leaning in, Ryutaki studied its words carefully once more as he had done many times before.

**The world of man is but a simple one, but also an evil one. **

**They commit unforgivable sin amongst themselves. **

**Murder, rape, and greed rage violently, intertwined with war amongst warriors. **

**War is created by the selfish actions of man, war leads to the murder of innocents, to the rape of young women. **

**Their minds are affected greatly and eventually lead to more death and destruction. It is a never ending cycle.**

**This cycle can only be completed by revealing the Six Cycles of Light.**

**The Six Cycles of Light are vast and mysterious, located only by the pure of heart and can only be used by the pure of heart.**

**The final trial can only be finished by the chosen one, the sixth light will reveal where you shall go to end the suffering of man and for it to be reborn in the light it was intended to be.**

Ryutaki looked over and over the parchment's words, becoming angry as to why he could not understand it.

"The sixth light will reveal." He repeated. "If it refers to the sixth scroll, then it is wrong. It was blank; it was nothing but a decoy. It had to be, what else could explain it?" Ryutaki studied the words again. "The final trial can only be finished by the chosen one. But aren't I the chosen one? I was the one that discovered this place." Ryutaki rattled his brain trying to search for the answers.

'_I've spent years reading and determining what these words mean, and what the Six Lights were. How could I have been wrong?"_

**The sixth light will reveal where you shall go.**

Ryutaki gasped in realization, the words beginning to click in his mind.

"The sixth light will reveal!" Ryutaki exclaimed pounding his fist onto the stand. "That scroll I let Naruto take away! The damn scroll shows where the final location is to finish everything! How could I have been so stupid as to not take it? Damn it!"

Ryutaki gritted his teeth in frustration, his anger welling up inside him. He had to use his own techniques to calm himself quickly before he lost complete control. His head fell down as he stared at the pedestal momentarily before raising and staring into the flickering fires around the chamber.

"Well, I suppose that I'll have to simply regain that scroll back in my possession. It's time to send Kyushi to Amekagure on a little recon mission." Ryutaki smirked as he plotted his vengeance.

Meanwhile, what was left of Ryutaki's followers was still asking questions amongst themselves, even though hours had passed since the attacks.

"Why hasn't Kyousto returned yet?" Kyushi questioned her team once more, which was getting on Shyumatso's last nerve.

"How many more times are you going to ask that question before she actually does return?" he groaned in return. "Why do you care anyway? I thought that you'd prefer to see her gone, and form the looks of things it could really be a big thing for you."

"Oh I know that, I'm just curious is all. I just want to rub it in her face." Kyushi smirked tossing one of her kunai pouches to the chair across from her.

"I doubt that she would care if you 'led' a successful mission." Shyumatso used air quotes to emphasize led. "Furthermore, I find funny as hell that you're so concerned about shoving your success in her face." He added in with a laugh. Kyushi swayed her head away in aggravation.

"Say what you want, but considering that we were able to injury Might Gai as bad as we did _and _retrieve that scroll, I'd say that I did a good job leading. Besides, it's not like I'm insulting your skill set that allowed you to get the scroll." Kyushi reminded him with sly look.

"So I'm supposed to respect you? That would contradict everything that you know me for." Shyumatso replied, moving over to the fire by the wall and poking it with a prod to keep it going.

"Oh, whatever" Kyushi sighed, before turning her head Kazuki. "What do you think since you're so quiet? You think Kyousto was defeated?"

Kazuki continued to sharpen his blade, being careful to wipe off the dried blood of Guy that remained placed on its steel. Kyushi watched him clean and sharpened his blade, showing rare patience that even surprised her slightly.

'_I must be in a positive mood if I can wait this long for Kazuki to answer a question.'_

"So, you have an answer there buddy? Or are you going to keep sharpening your sword?" she asked with quiet malice.

"If she is dead, then it was her destiny to meet her maker. If she has been captured, then she will await her fate at the hands of our adversaries. If she has chosen to not return of her own free will, then she has chosen that path." Kazuki quietly replied, knocking the sharpening stone gently against the tip to remove the small cuts that appeared when in it penetrated Guy's stomach. Kyushi sighed once more.

"You have such a boring view on the world at hand you know?" Kyushi asked him.

"If you consider having a unique philosophy of the world boring, then that's what you think of it." Kazuki replied back.

"But it's boring to think of it that way you really don't have any opinion on why Kyousto hasn't returned beside logical views?" Kyushi asked, deciding to have some fun with him.

"Unfortunately, my teachings and my upbringing have left me with few ways to express how I feel about certain things. I simply look at it from a logical stand point because it's easier to understand, and that logic allows me to focus on my current tasks at hand." Kazuki explained.

"Well, I'm surprised that you're opening even _this _much to me. You've never done this before." Kyushi replied. Shyumatso smirked quietly to himself before adding in the conversation.

"He can be insightful when he wants to be, but he prefers to keep quiet which makes him even better, unlike you, who is basically trying to get on Ryutaki's good side on a regular basis. Those consistent reminders don't help either." Shyumatso replied. Kyushi ignored him as she focused on Kazuki.

"So Kazuki, why the sudden change in deciding to share this particular view of yours?" Kyushi asked him. He simply shrugged, showing some rare emotional movement.

"I think it benefits the group to develop a little bit more trust between us seeing as Kyousto has not returned, and it could be a strong possibility that she may not return. I'm simply stating that it could be best if we make sure to develop more of a team mentality." Kazuki explained calmly. Kyushi shrugged and smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have to say you're showing some true emotion." Kyushi laughed before sitting in the back of her seat.

"It's a simple logical concept. If one person of the team is missing or has been killed, then the rest of the team must become closer, at least from a working stand point. Emotional attachments are something that doesn't come with the territory." Kazuki answered.

"So he still doesn't show any emotional attachment. Big surprise" Shyumatso sarcastically spoke up. "Why are you so concerned about him? I'd be more concerned with what Ryutaki is going to do if he can't find that sixth scroll."

"Hey! You were the one who was complaining about my constant questioning of Kyousto's locations! Now you're complaining about this? Make up your mind please? Or better yet, shut the hell up?" Kyushi asked him with aggravated. Shyumatso stood up from his seat next to the fire.

"I'll do you one better. I'm leaving before I decide to kill you." Shyumatso replied leaving the room. Kyushi scoffed at his comment.

"Like you could" Kyushi answered back. Shyumatso's face formed into a smirk.

'_We'll that ought to keep them at bay for the moment.'_

"Anyways, since I've gotten this much out of you I may as well keep going. Where did you exactly learn your 'logical' ways?" Kazuki placed his sword next to his chair, seeming hesitant to answer. Kyushi looked at him, wondering what was going through his mind as he looked down at the floor.

"My old master taught me these ways of life when I was young. I only had him as part of my life for a short time before he passed on, but in that short time he taught me a million things that will always stay with me." Kazuki explained. "Then I spent the rest of my youth simply surviving off the land, not having to rely on anyone accept myself, until Ryutaki found me."

"Well, I can only imagine what he taught you." Kyushi replied, amazed that he was showing her even _this _much of his past.

"Yes, but that is something that I will hold to myself." Kazuki stood up from his seat. "Excuse me, but I need to take care of something."

Kyushi watched as he walked away into the hallway, wondering if what he was doing that was so important.

'_I must not become attached, I must not become attached.' _Kazuki's solemn figure rang through his mind as he walked the corridor to his quarters.

* * *

"You're lucky to have survived the attack at Ookami, especially you Guy." Tsunade spoke to the group of shinobi inside of Gai's hospital room.

"These injuries are only temporary Lady Hokage. I'll be back on my feet in no time." Gai replied weakly while clutching his bandaged stomach.

"I am ashamed that we could not prevent them from stealing that scroll though." Lee replied unusually quiet.

"Yes, we really did not perform to the level of shinobi we really are. To be taken out with such a simple attack." Neji spoke dejected. The others nodded in agreement as they all stood near the bed inside the low lit room.

"Stop this kind of talk. Right now is not the time to be wallowing in our own self-pity. You think that you feel bad? Imagine how Naruto must feel, seeing as he was the organizer of this mission. Don't forget that his injuries are even worse than Guy's here." Tsunade explained to them.

"Lady Tsunade, you do remember that Naruto's does heal quicker than the rest of us right?" Tenten questioned her.

"That is something I will discuss with you later once this report has been completed. As it stands, Shi-Ryu has the fifth scroll in their possession; however, we are lucky enough for them to not have taken the sixth scroll since they believe it was blank." Tsunade replied, making sure to understand everything.

"That's pretty much the story, or part of it." Kakashi answered for everyone in the room. "However, according to Lord Toshimaku _that _scroll was the indeed the final piece they needed to reveal the location and how to activate their powers."

"And those of us who are leaders of our villages are told about the history and location." Tsunade added.

"Lucky us" Shikamaru answered in his usual boredom. "Any word on the prisoner that Naruto and the others were able to take?"

"Our source that returned hasn't given any more information about her or whether or not Naruto has interrogated her. Ino has done so already, saying that what she said has been truthful. Apparently she hasn't killed anyone before, and was indeed taken by Ryutaki from a young age. However, Naruto has yet to speak with her himself and that's what I'm waiting for."

"Because Naruto somehow is able to determine whether or not they who they think they are?" Kiba questioned.

"Exactly, he has a knack for being able to sense whether someone is worth being saved. He was able to do so with that girl they brought back recently, Karin was her name I believe?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hai, and let's not forget that he's done the same for some us here." Kakashi spoke back up.

"Don't you think it's a little risky to do that?" Tenten questioned.

"To the normal person, yes, but for Naruto, I don't expect anything less than finding out who this person really is." Tsunade replied back.

"Well, seeing as that has been settled, when do you think Naruto and the others will return home?" Shikamaru asked. "And does it have anything to do with his injuries delaying him?"

"That's something that concerns me." Tsunade sighed quietly as Shikamaru asked the question that was on every ones minds. "According to my source, the injuries Naruto suffered to his arm may seem like simple burns. But there is a complication underneath them that ironically wouldn't have been revealed had he not received these injuries."

"Lady Tsunade, you're not talking about the…." Shizune couldn't finish her sentence as Tsunade nodded to answer her.

"What are you two talking about?" Neji questioned, his concern rising up quickly. Tsunade was able to keep her composure before she answered.

"Naruto has been experiencing sudden severe shocks of pain inside of his right arm for the last few months, since the end of war basically. They haven't been frequent, but when they occur it becomes very painful to bear. Unfortunately, we couldn't figure out what it was while he was here. All we could do for him was prescribed him some special pain killers that he injects himself when the pain arises." Tsunade answered quietly.

"And knowing Naruto, he preferred to keep it to himself because he didn't want to concern us." Shikamaru answered for everyone. Their faces expressed the guilt of his pain, once more hearing that he shouldered the burden alone.

"However, now that we know exactly what is attacking him, we can figure out a way to help him. But we need to figure out a way to get him back here safely, and I suspect that he'll send the majority of his squad home with the scroll." Tsunade added.

"And do you know that?" Shikamaru questioned her.

"Because the little brat was somehow able to send a clone to Konoha, while he was unconscious and relay his plan to me." Tsunade smirked. The others stood in amazement to her words.

"Does he really have that much chakra, that he can control Shadow Clones while knocked out?" Tenten asked her, still in disbelief.

"He never fails to amaze me." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Well, if that's the case, then I suspect he'll send everyone except Sakura back home. Maybe Hinata may stay as well to keep an eye on his chakra lines, but if not, then it raises red flags." Shikamaru reminded her. "Unless you already know of a way to keep Naruto safe, Lady Hokage"

"I already have an idea. I need to make contact with Kumogakure and see if they are willing to let a particular shinobi head to Amekagure." Tsunade answered him as she made her way to the door, Shizune close behind. The young shinobi were confused by her words as she exited the door.

"Who is she talking about?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm not sure, but if it has to with Naruto, then he must be strong." Neji added in. Everyone conversed amongst themselves about what was going on; however, Kakashi and Guy new who she was referring to.

"So she's going to request him? Here's hoping she gets through." Gai spoke softly. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Those two together ought to make an interesting combination again." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune picked up her pace to catch up to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, you're not talking about him are you?" Tsunade remained calm as she turned her head to answer her former student.

"Yes Shizune, I do." She answered. "It's time for Naruto meet his old friend again."

* * *

"I hate being in hospitals." Naruto moaned as he sat upright in his bed with Sakura by his bed side.

"Since when _don't _you hate hospitals? And last time I checked, all those times you were in one, you didn't have me to keep you company did you?" Sakura smirked at him, finding that he still retained some of his childish behavior.

"True." Naruto answered back. "Having you here does ease the torment, but it still sucks to be inside this place. They keep you here to keep an eye on you, but you know me, I heal quickly."

"Yes, but for starters, you're in a different hospital away from home. And second, it's their _job_ to keep you under surveillance, if only to make sure you've fully recovered." Sakura reminded him. "Besides, like I said, you have _me_." Sakura grasped his hand tightly. Naruto smiled at her gesture.

"Thank you." Naruto replied turning his head to face the window, finding the rain still falling while the village was reconstructed. "To think that this happened over a mad man's vision for the world"

"I know, but it is a part of our world. We can't help it, but we did the best we could." Sakura tried to comfort him.

"I know, but it's not just that that's bothering me" Naruto spoke quietly. Sakura had a feeling she knew what she was speaking of.

"It's what he said to you isn't?" Sakura asked him gently, trying not to pry into his emotions to deeply, not while he was in this state. Naruto was slow to respond.

"The thought of him being a _blood_ relative that he was my mother's brother, it's driving me insane. I can't believe that he's related to me in anyway." Naruto replied through gritted teeth.

"But he can't be related to you. You're too kind hearted to be any part of him." Sakura reassured him. "And even if he is, which I'm one hundred percent sure he isn't, you've never known him in your entire life. He's just another enemy." Sakura added.

"And if he is my uncle, then what does he know about my family? What if he knows things about my mother that Jiraiya, Tsunade or Kakashi didn't know of? If I have the chance to find out what he knows, then I have to take that chance." Naruto replied, his eyes starring aimlessly out the window before turning his hand back to Sakura. Her eyes turned fierce as he heard him speak.

"Don't speak like that! I promise you Naruto, that he isn't related to you. If he was, wouldn't he have come and taken you when you were little?" Sakura asked him.

"What if he didn't know I existed until I saw him years ago?" Naruto asked in returned. "What if it's all been part of his plan?"

"I assure you, I'm telling you, he _isn't _your uncle. He's someone that needs to be stopped before he causes more damage to this world." Sakura reminded him. Naruto's eyes darkened slightly, making his gaze more serious.

"I know, I've already made my decision on that. I will kill him." Naruto replied with determination. "But I will be sure to find out if he knows anything before I do so." Sakura gazed at him with concern covering her eyes. She rarely saw this side of Naruto, the dark side of his soul that she never wanted to see. She grasped his hand tightly, trying to calm him down.

"I know that you want to find out anything that he may know about your family, but think about that for a minute. He's a crazed psychopath who may use anything to try and lure you to his cause, and he wants to use you. I don't want you to suffer like that with the possibility that you may find out what your mother was like. But trying to find out from him is the wrong way to do this." Sakura reasoned with him.

"I have to know Sakura, if there is any way to find out, I will do it." Naruto pleaded with her. Sakura gave him her intense gaze, and then she closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Naruto, if you really want to know, then I have a blood sample from him that I gathered on the ground while you were knocked out." Sakura whispered. Naruto's eyes widen at this sudden statement.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked her with some shock in his voice.

"You have to understand, I didn't want you to go do something that would end up to you being taken from me." Sakura forced herself to remain calm. "I don't like lying to you Naruto, I don't like making you suffer."

"Sakura, I would never leave you for something like that, you know this." Naruto reminded her. "But I would try to find anything out just before we faced each other."

"Why bother with it then? I'm positive that Tsunade would know more about your mother than anyone else, or even Kakashi sensei." Sakura explained.

"But that damn law is still in effect. No one can still speak of it without getting in trouble and I don't want to put them at risk." Naruto reminded her.

"What's stopped you before? You're a rule breaker, you've always been one." Sakura reminded him.

"I don't care if _I _break the rules. I can live with the consequences, but if anyone else does so, they're subject to punishment they don't deserve, all because they want to help me." Naruto explained. "I don't want them in trouble for something that is my problem."

"Then we'll go before the council ourselves. You know who your parents are, _I _know too. So I've broken the rules now too. It doesn't matter anymore, we'll start to change all of that, we'll start make them see reason. Please, just don't do anything stupid." Sakura pleaded with him. Naruto gazed at her deeply, trying to see what she was thinking.

"Have you always been this worried over me?" Naruto asked her, touched at the signs of emotion that Sakura genuinely cared for him. Sakura's eyes shot directly up at him.

"I know that I haven't always been the best of a person to you, and that I've been a real bi.."

"Don't. Say. That." Naruto demanded. "Never, call yourself that."

"But what else can I say about myself? That's who I was, but now I know better. I wasn't the person I was then, but it took too much time and too much heartbreak to realize that I had you by my side. You can understand can't you?" Sakura asked him, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall.

"Listen Sakura, let's just stop okay? We'll go to the council and see if we can do something about this if it will make you feel better. And I'll stay away from asking that man for anything that he may know about my mother." Naruto offered her. "Please, just don't cry. You know I hate it when that happens." Naruto took his hand and cupped her face in his palm. He didn't want to keep fighting with her like this, he never did, especially if it hurt her.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered, relief overflowing her body. "Thank you."

"But I still want to see if that blood has the same DNA as I do. I have to know Sakura. So, can you at least give me that?" Naruto asked her. Sakura didn't even hesitate. She nodded in agreement, causing Naruto so smile in reaction. "Come here." He asked her, pulling her back up into the bed, Sakura giggling at his sudden gesture.

"Don't do that if you're going to hurt your arm baka." Sakura reprimanded him gently.

"It doesn't hurt so much when you're here." Naruto assured her. Peace and quiet began to flow over the room momentarily as they reveled in the warmth of each other's embrace.

"Thank you." Sakura replied quietly as she snuggled into his neck. "So, do you think we'll keep doing things like this for the rest of our years?" she asked him.

"I know we will." Naruto reassured her, holding her tighter.

"Good." Sakura replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. Silence enfolded them once more for the time being, as the rain pattered against the window frame and the lowered lights gave the room a more soothing tone to it. It wasn't an odd combination by any means, the sounds of the rain and the atmosphere of the room was the right setting for the moment. The only way it would be better is if they were home.

"So what do you want to do about living arrangements when we get home?" Sakura's sudden question caught Naruto off guard.

"Living arrangements? A little soon for that isn't it?" Naruto asked her quietly.

"I know what I want Naruto. We maybe young, but our lives are filled with danger. I want to spend as much time together as possible." Sakura lifted her head to face him again. "So, again I ask, what will be our living arrangements?"

"Well" Naruto laughed at her assertiveness. "That depends where you want to live, but I'm more concerned about your mother what will say."

"Don't worry about her; I've already explained the situation long before we were together." Sakura explained to him.

"Never thought she'd be so receptive of the idea" A surprised Naruto replied. "I'm also flattered that you even considered that we would be together. I thought you said that you were confused about your feelings to me before we started training?"

"I was, but I had some clarity when I talked to my mom. I still had my own doubts, but she offered this chance if it ever came true. So here we are, I can live with you, or you can live with me and her. She said wouldn't mind, so long as you clean up after yourself." Sakura replied. Naruto wanted to jump up and down at her offer. He would love for nothing more to be able to live with Sakura and her mother, but right now, he just wanted to get home before he did any thinking.

"Can we discuss it later?" Naruto asked her. "This is all a lot to process right now and I still have to lead this mission. So, let's wait until we're on our way home, ok?"

"Sure thing" Sakura replied. "I understand that it's a lot to take in while I have had months to think about it."

The rain continued to fall against the window panes, the calming sounds giving both the comfort of joy and anticipation setting upon them for their journey home. Unbeknownst to them, a small gathering of their friends stood outside their hospital room door.

"Should we interrupt them?" Sai questioned. "I read somewhere that…"

"Let's just leave them alone for a little bit longer. They deserve some alone time, who are we to disturb them?" Ino answered, showing rare consideration in a situation like this.

"We need to report to Naruto though." Anko replied. "It's a lovely scene, but he's been out for three days and he needs to make some objective decision here."

"But" Ino interjected.

"Sorry, but it has to be discussed." Anko reached for the door jarring it open. "I'll speak with him myself and let you know what's going to happen." She then closed the door behind her.

"That damn bitch! I don't care if she is second in command, she can't do that us when we've known him longer than she has." Ino said in anger, leaning her head to the door trying to listen in.

"Technically, we don't know him on a personal level. Even if we think we know him, he hasn't really shared much about himself." Shino replied quietly. "We don't him any better than Anko does."

"But this is Naruto we're talking about." Ino answered back. "Even when we saw him crying like that, he can't have that much to him can he?"

"Think about it Ino." Hinata replied. "Even _I _don't that much about Naruto, but he's been through hell and back. All the trials and tribulations, it has to make him complicated in some way. But we know that he's shy in giving us a full statement about anything." Ino turned and faced her with a solemn look. "And after what we saw, I think anything is possible."

"Hinata" Ino whispered. Everyone's thoughts were turned back as the door's lock clicked and Anko revealed herself stepping out into the hallway, closing it behind her.

"So what's the plan?" Sai asked her.

"We're leaving for Konoha once we have everything arranged here with Toshimaku. Once our reinforcements have arrived, we'll head home, but Naruto, Sakura and Hinata will remain behind." Anko explained.

"Are you kidding me? We can't leave them behind!" Ino exclaimed. "Why is he suggesting that?"

"He wants to recover in the hospital, but Sakura refuses to leave him and also wants Hinata to stay do keep an eye on his chakra lines." Anko went on.

"So what about the scroll" Shino asked.

"We'll take a decoy with us. The real one shall remain here in Naruto's possession, and then he'll return home with the other two with it when they make their way back to Konoha." Anko went on. Hinata meanwhile was standing quietly, happy that she was going to be of some help to Naruto. But the thought of seeing him with Sakura did have some worrying implications to her.

'_I'll have to worry about it later.'_

"I'll have to talk with Sakura before we leave." Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "I have to at least understand why she is going along with this, and Naruto for that matter. But I guess I don't have a choice." She sighed heavily.

"Good to hear. Now, let's get a move on a make sure everything is prepared for our departure. It shouldn't be more than five hours or so. We'll check back here in three and a half, got it?" Anko questioned.

"Hai" was the universal response before departing to their respective assignments.

"Do you really think it was wise to have them all leave and it just be the three of us be left behind?" Sakura questioned Naruto.

"I think it's the best course of action. I am fast healer and I'm the strongest here. I have you to provide emotional and medical support. And I have Hinata to check on my chakra lines every couple of hours. I don't see how it can't go wrong." Naruto explained. "I would take it on myself, but I know you and you wouldn't let me do that, so, you can guess why I suggested it."

"If you think that's the best course of action, then I'll go with it." Sakura sighed contently. Both laid in the bed for nearly half an hour, almost succumbing to sleep when a rather loud knock rang against the door. "Oh for goodness sake, who is it now?"

"Yo, Naruto!" a deep voice sang from the other side. Naruto shot up in bed as he recognized the deep voice instantly.

"No, it can't." Naruto turned to face the door. Sakura looked at him wearingly.

"Who is it Naruto?" she asked.

"It's" Naruto tried to finish, but the door slammed open to reveal who it was.

"Yo, Naruto, I'm back!" the dark colored man with white hair revealed himself. Shock overcame Naruto as he looked at the man, wondering what in the world he was doing here.

'_No doubt Granny had something to do with this.'_

"Who is it?" Sakura gave Naruto a funny look. Naruto's face turned serious as he answered her question.

"It's Killer Bee."

* * *

**A/N: There you go everyone. I know it's shorter, but I wanted to give that break in between arcs so to speak. I'm sure some will disagree with how I paced the end of Chapter 17 to 18, but I've seen it used like this before in many other manga, so I thought it was a good idea. Sorry if not all like it but it's something I chose. Also, the chapter started out different from what I intentionally saw it as, but as it went on, I felt it would go on too long if I continued the way it was. Simply put, I wanted to reset everything for the next arc of the story which will focus Naruto's heritage, Ryutaki's quest, Kyousto's destiny and hopefully to make the story more centered than wide spread. I also hope to put Karin in there at some point, but we'll see how that will go. Keep reviewing please, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Betrayal and Reunion

**Betrayal and Reunion**

* * *

"Killer Bee? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned his former instructor.

"Now is that anyway to greet a bro, Naruto?" Killer Bee sang in his baritone voice.

"Well no, but…" Naruto answered.

"Exactly! You and I are friends for life. Now give me a proper greeting." Killer Bee held his fist out. Sakura was confused as to what was happening. However, Naruto smiled at his gesture and return his fist bump. Sakura's face contorted in further confusion before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, who exactly is this guy?" Sakura questioned. _'I've heard that name before, but I can't quite put my figure on it.'_

"Oh, he's the guy that taught me how to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto explained. "If it wasn't for him, then I would have probably lost my fight against Madara and Sasuke."

"Wait, so how did he help you in controlling the Nine-Tails?" Sakura questioned.

"Because little lady, I host the Eight-Tailed Ox!" Killer Bee answered for her enthusiastically, scaring Sakura a tiny bit. However, his revelation of the beast he contained made her realize instantly who he was.

"Wait! Now I remember! When the war was over, the people spoke of you and Naruto's victory. Damn! I guess I was too stupid to remember it." Sakura laughed embarrassed while grabbing the back of her head.

"It's not a problem at all. You've got a free pass in my book." Bee laughed.

"Thank you, I guess." Sakura laughed. "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura stood from the bed and bowed before him.

"You don't need to give me that type of pleasantry! Just do what Naruto did!" Bee replied holding out his fist. Sakura looked at him and back to Naruto nervously.

"Just do it Sakura, he won't like you if you don't." Naruto explained. Sakura turned back to Bee and nervously laughed as she bumped her fist against his.

"That's how you do it." Bee sang. "By the way Naruto, the way I saw you two, I take it that she's that someone special? Especially in that compromising of a position."

"You guessed it." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"That's what I'm talking about! My friend Naruto, picking up the ladies!" Bee replied eagerly, while in the process, embarrassing Sakura to no end. "Since he has picked you as his soul mate, I expect you'll treat him right as he will treat you."

Or she could be wrong.

"Bee, I'd be careful if I were you. Sakura could easily break your skull into a million pieces." Naruto replied.

"Come on Naruto! Don't be like that. It almost sounds like she's stronger than you!" Bee replied.

"Not true, but I don't ever hit her. But she'll punch me into oblivion." Naruto laughed. These two may have been having a good conversation, but it was causing Sakura's temper to boil.

"Hey, both of you shut it, or I'll send both of you across this village!" Sakura shouted as a vein throbbed in her forehead. Naruto and Bee did as she ordered and even cowered away from her slightly.

"I warned you Bee." Naruto replied. Bee nodded and turned to face Sakura. "My apologies…um, may I call you Sakura?"

"You may, and apology accepted." Sakura smiled at her abilities to keep two Jinchuriki in check.

"Thank you, and if I may say, I believe that Naruto couldn't have chosen a better lady to be with." Bee tried to smooth over her temper. Sakura felt slightly embarrassed again.

"That's how you show women manners Naruto." Sakura teased him. Naruto shot up in his bed.

"I'm like that with you all the time, other than those damn perverted moments!" Naruto defended himself.

"Oh stop, I know that." Sakura giggled as she sat onto the bed with him. "I'm just joking…a little."

"Wow, I feel so much better." Naruto replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I have something ask Bee, even though I already know the answer. Was Tsunade behind this?"

"Yes, she felt it would be in the best interest to make sure you and the others safely returned home with the scroll." Bee replied. "She also was able to tell me of the training that you have given yourself and Sakura here. Also, she's caught me up on all what's happened here and in Ookami. I'm honestly amazed that this nation was able to recover so quickly after the war was over with."

"True, but Toshimaku had been a part of this village since he was a child. He never really trusted Pain when he took over, and once Konan was killed, things just fell into place. The people wanted someone they could trust and Toshimaku was the best person for the job." Naruto replied.

"I see, but enough of the history lesson. Regardless of anything that happens, I'm here to help escort your team home." Bee replied.

"Alright, but I really don't see the need for another person right now. I'll have Sakura and my other Kunoichi with me on the trip home." Naruto replied.

"Wait a second. It sounds like you're only taking two of your shinobi with you. Is that true?" Bee asked.

"Yes, I'm sending the rest of the team home today with a decoy scroll to through off anyone. I'll have the real one with us when we depart around 3 in the morning." Naruto explained.

"Are you insane? Listen Naruto, I've heard what this guy can do. If he comes after you and the others then things could get bad." Bee reminded him.

"Then I guess that's why Tsunade sent you. I think two Jinchuriki, a powerful medic, and a Byakugan user can get through the night without issue." Naruto smiled at his statement. "Come on now, you remember what we were able to do."

"Hell yeah! We kicked ass!" Bee laughed loudly, shocking Sakura a bit again. Naruto began laughing as well.

"Now that's the Killer Bee that I know!" Naruto laughed loudly. Sakura groaned at her luck

'_Just great, now I have two Naruto's?'_

"Hey guys don't start with the celebrations yet." Sakura intervened. "We still need to get ready for our departure later tonight."

The two Jinchuriki's laughter ceased at her reminder.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Naruto stilled her worries. "Like I said, two Jinchuriki, a superb medical shinobi and a member from the Hyuuga clan should be able to handle anything thrown our way."

Sakura looked at him with admiration in her eyes. Despite the fact of imminent danger being thrown his way, Naruto always seemed to be ready to fight or always had the ability to look towards the bright side of things.

'_If only those moments were genuine moments instead of hiding his own fears and worries.' _Sakura thought guilt riddled. _'Still, I'm happy that he can see the brighter side of things, even when it looks like the world will end. I know I couldn't do such things, but thank the heavens that brought this person to help me try and change that.'_

"Hello? Earth to Sakura?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of face, trying to break her from her trance. Sakura's view on reality quickly came roaring back, realizing how big of a fool she looked right now. Quickly shaking her head, she brought her focus back on Naruto as tinge of pink flushed her cheeks.

"Sorry, I, I must have spaced out for a moment." Sakura laughed nervously. Naruto only grinned in response.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Naruto questioned. Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to that question.

"Well, I, I um….was thinking…about…well, how you…" Sakura tried to force out. _'I guess there is still some awkward tension between us.' _She thought.

"Hey now! There is someone else in the room! If you two want to 'go at it' then at least let me leave first!" Bee laughed. Sakura whipped her head around, her face more flushed as a vein throbbed on her forehead. Naruto recognized that sign any day of the week.

"Shit! Run for it Bee!" Naruto warned. Bee's laughter stopped instantly as he watched Sakura approach him, her fist ready to pummel him. Bee didn't even say a word as he turned and hauled himself quickly from the room. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Please don't do that again Sakura, I don't think this village needs anymore problems."

"If all you're sensei weren't perverts, we wouldn't have this problem!" Sakura turned to face Naruto again, still fuming.

"I can't help it if they're all like that! Besides, it's not like you haven't you're moments like that. Need I remind you of what Konohamaru did a you practically squealed in delight?"

"Oh so now _I'm _the pervert?" Sakura questioned, the tint of red on her face revealing her quilt. "Tell me Naruto, when you begin to grow a pair to say _that _to _me_?"

"You'd be surprised at how I stand up to people when the need arises." Naruto replied quietly. Sakura took note of the lowered tone in his voice. She sat down on the bed next to him again.

"Why are you saying it like that? What's wrong?" Sakura asked him, calming down quickly. Naruto was not responsive to her question. "Please Naruto, tell me."

Naruto looked out the window again.

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied quietly.

"Sorry for what?" Sakura asked him. Naruto's eyes closed slowly.

"Sorry that I still have some issues trusting you completely." Naruto answered back. Sakura felt strings tug at her heart.

"It's nothing to be sorry for Naruto. I know I've done things in the past that have, well, shattered some of the trust between us." Sakura remind herself more than him.

"It's not that the trust was shattered Sakura, but that the bond we shared that was damaged." Naruto explained. Sakura tilted her head, praying for him to open his eyes and give her the look that she always loved.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered. Silence enveloped the room before Naruto quietly laughed.

"I remember when I first saw you when we were little." Naruto spoke quietly. Sakura's interested peaked at his every word. "I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Sakura smiled and blushed lightly at his complement.

"I instantly thought that you were the only girl that was for me, a little kid thinking of love that early. I remember the times I spent trying to impress you, to get you to notice me instead of Sasuke. I remember all of it. I remember when we were all assigned to the same team and thought I'd be able to get you to accept me." Naruto smiled while Sakura grasped onto every word.

"Then something began to change just before I left with that damn old pervert teacher of mine." Naruto laughed. "During that trip, I began to wonder what our actual relationship was, or rather what I thought of it."

Sakura was barely breathing as she listened to every word.

"I began to look past what I originally thought you were to me. I thought of you as my comrade and my friend. I thought about how you could only love Sasuke, so I began to accept that for what it was. It was time to accept that you wanted Sasuke and not me. But I still wanted to keep my promise to you." Naruto lowered his tone. Guilt crept over Sakura like a million spiders.

"When I came back, I realized that there was something different us. There was more of a bond between us both. We were the only ones who really understood what Sasuke meant to us. We simply wanted to get him back and then let the pieces sort themselves out when he came back to us. The missions that we were together on, that only built the bond between us. And yet somehow, we kept our childish traits."

"I wish I hadn't." Sakura said filled with regret.

"Sometimes, I wish that too, but it was what kept me strong. Those childish ways of believing that I could do anything gave me the strength to take control of the Kyuubi and then end the war, saving those lives that were still with and avenging the lost souls. The only thing I couldn't do was bring Sasuke back to us."

"But Naruto…"

"I already knew that I wasn't going to bring him back. I knew that what you said was true; I knew Sasuke was too far gone. But I still didn't believe that you actually loved me. All those times that we shared had become meaningless with those words. I didn't believe you, because in my mind, I had already lost you. Right now, I'm still trying to place the pieces back together."

"Naruto, I don't blame you…"

"I don't blame you either Sakura, I blame what that son of a bitch said to me. Saying that he was my uncle just shattered my trust in the people I knew again. I know I asked you not to change who you are, but, I'm just not sure now." Naruto finished, confused has to how he should continue. He felt a soft hand placed over top of his.

"Naruto, I already planned on changing for you, even you said not to. I'm still only seventeen and you're only sixteen, we have to fully mature. Once that happens, I'm sure that these kinds of things won't happen anymore." Sakura reassured him. Naruto lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Honestly, I almost don't want that time to come. I'd like to stay in my youth with you. But I'm glad I can at least grown old with you." Naruto laughed.

"It's the same for me Naruto. Just don't leave me when I'm looks start to go." Sakura giggled quietly. Naruto's eyes however widen at her remark.

"I swear I would never leave you!" Naruto waved his hands in defense.

"Whoa, calm down Naruto. You're act like I was going to hit you." Sakura calmed him down.

"It's not that, but usually I get hit for that kind of thing." Naruto explained. Sakura giggled again.

"Yes." She drew out. "But _I _made the remark, so I why would I hit you?" Naruto laughed.

"Force of habit?" Naruto questioned while chuckling sheepishly. Sakura sighed while shaking her head. She smirked while taking grasp of his hand and climbed into bed again. Sakura grasped his head and placed it on her shoulder.

"Just sleep for now you baka. We head home tonight." Sakura reminded him. Naruto didn't argue with her, he simply let his tired body rest gently on hers taking in her warming presence.

"Just be sure to wake me up." Naruto replied before falling asleep. Sakura smiled at his peaceful form.

"Shut up you baka."

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair looking over recent combat reports that were sent from Ookami and Amekagure. She grasped the bridge of her nose in frustration as she looked at the causalities for each. Tsunade never had big problems with losing lives of shinobi; they had chosen those lives and knew what could happen. The problem was that when it became personal, things became complicated.

'_But for Naruto, _any _life lost he takes personally. Damn it, I care for that boy too much for my own good.' _Tsunade thought as she shoved the papers to the side. A knock at the door tore her away from her thoughts. Gaining her composure, she called out to the guest.

"Enter." The door swung open to reveal Kakashi with hand in pocket and a report in the other. "Hello Kakashi. I see you have a report in your hand there."

"That I do my Lady. We have reports that Killer Bee has arrived in Amekagure." Kakashi replied as he handed her the reports to her out stretched hand. "He was quick to report to our shinobi stationed there."

"I see, well, at least I have one Jinchuriki that can report on time." Tsunade smirked before she began to browse of the report. "Am I reading this correct Kakashi?"

"Why do ask my Lady?" Kakashi inquired. However, he already knew the answer.

"Well, if I'm reading this correctly, it says that Naruto will be departing at around 0330 tomorrow." Tsunade placed the report on the desk, her eyes glaring at him questioningly. "Please tell me that this report was misfiled or is a cruel joke."

Kakashi shook his head response before sighing loudly. "I'm afraid that Naruto's old habit of jumping the gun as shown itself."

"That boy is going to get himself killed one of these days." Tsunade sighed loudly. "How many times have we told him to rest fully before he moves around? And now he wants to head home in his state in a situation like this?"

"We'll he did say that Killer Bee, Sakura and Hinata would be accompanying him. He also said that the actually scroll would be coming with him instead of the others. Two teams carrying a false scroll and real scroll would seem good." Kakashi reminded her.

"I wouldn't care if half the entire shinobi Alliance was accompanying them!" Tsunade slammed her controlled fist on the desk. "That boy needs to learn to control himself and not think with strike first attitude!" Tsunade threw her head back on the chair in frustration.

"Well my Lady, Naruto does sound like he's thought ahead. He's sending the first team earlier than his team. The first team will provide distraction so to speak and his team of four will be following them home." Kakashi pointed out.

"That doesn't matter though if one team gets ambushed by Shi-Ryu entirely." Tsunade tried to point out to him, her head still back on the chair.

"Yes, but there's a hidden strategy behind this I believe my Lady." Kakashi explained. Tsunade looked at Kakashi for further explanation. "If the first team goes earlier, then they will be the ones that are followed by scouts. However, the team has strict orders from Naruto to keep moving until they return here."

"Go on." Tsunade implored.

"Well, the scouts will eventually follow them until they reach the in borders of Konoha. If they get too close then they'll be possibly captured. There's no way that they'll take that chance." Kakashi went on.

"And what of Naruto's team?"

"Well, considering that the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails, along with your apprentice and some from the Hyuuga clan will be with them, I wouldn't give too much worry." Kakashi assured her.

"And how can you be so sure that the scouts won't be scouts but will be Shi-Ryu instead?" Tsunade questioned.

"We'll from what the report says this Ryutaki knows better than to pull a sneak attack on our shinobi." Kakashi implored. "He'll plan his attack more accordingly than that if Naruto's observation of his attack pattern serve true."

"I hope that you are correct Kakashi." Tsunade replied. "Anything else to report?"

"The report does show what causing Naruto's right arm to have intense pain so it should be easier to find an antidote for it. It's on page 3." Kakashi added in.

"Let's see." Tsunade flipped the page. "We'll have to look into this virus and try to find the cause of it of course, but now that we know what some of the symptoms are, it may be easier to find the answer. Anything else Kakashi?"

Kakashi's uncovered eye closed slowly before replying.

"The report has something more disturbing on it that concerns the wellbeing of Naruto."

"Something disturbing?" Tsunade questioned.

"Take a look at the report, it'll show you on the bottom of page two." Kakashi replied. Tsunade quickly flipped the page and began to skim over the report, her eyes nearly budging out of her head. Tsunade felt her breath shorten as she read the sentences over and over again.

"Un….uncle?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. Kakashi simply nodded his head in response. Tsunade looked back at the report before throwing it against the adjacent wall. "That's absolutely impossible! Kushina never had any brothers!"

"That's what I thought too. But if she did, how could we have never heard of him, especially with it being this Ryutaki?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because there is no uncle, Kushina never had any brother!" Tsunade slammed her fist. "But the report that Anko wrote out for Naruto gives some speculation that he knew her in some way. This isn't good at all. If he was even able to get into Naruto's head then it could cause some problems. Does Naruto know of us receiving this report with that information leaked?"

Kakashi shook his head in response. "He would've held that information back knowing him. I suspect that either Sakura told Anko or that Anko was present at the exchange of words." Kakashi sighed quietly. "This is bad. Once we tell Naruto about this, I'm pretty sure that either he's going to flip on Anko or worse, go crazy at Sakura."

"You let me worry about that. For now, be prepared to strengthen our defenses. I have a feeling once Naruto arrives home that Ryutaki will be making a move to steal the scroll back." Tsunade's eyes closed in thought. "Unless he strikes him on the way here as I fear."

"Very well Lady Hokage. Permission to speak?" Kakashi requested.

"You may." Tsunade replied.

"Not to insult your leadership or intelligence, but what will happen if Ryutaki does indeed get the scroll from Team Alpha's grasp?" Kakashi asked.

"The scroll is an exact replicate of the original scroll so as to not let on suspicion from an advance jutsu eye technique. It will reveal the location of where the scrolls most be activated, however, there is a fail safe." Tsunade replied.

"And that would be?"

"The fail safe is that the scrolls are made of a special parchment that can only be activated by the special location. Luckily for us, myself and the other Kage have the location already marked on their maps. If he were to get the scroll, we could simply intercept him at the location and defeat him there." Tsunade replied.

"And the exact opposite would happen if he were to get to Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"Unfortunately, you would be correct. At that point, either Naruto stops him as he's the only that could, or we're doomed." Tsunade replied resting her hand in her hands.

"I see." Kakashi sighed. "Well, hopefully Naruto will interrogate the prisoner before they head out and get some valuable information. According to the report, Ino was able to see that the prisoner was telling every ounce of truth in her statement. Apparently, she also feels betrayed."

"And with Naruto's special ability as you put it that could work to our advantage with his caring nature." Tsunade smirked. "We may not be dead after all. But this whole business of Ryutaki being his 'uncle' has me deeply concerned. Naruto's mind may not be able to handle that type of information; even though I stand by that it was not true."

"Well, there is a way we could see if it is indeed true." Kakashi pulled a vial out of his pocket. Its contents had a very dark red hue to it. Tsunade instantly knew what it was.

"Is that?" she asked. Kakashi nodded in response.

"Sakura was able to gather some from the fight after Naruto had passed up. Lucky for us, it was underneath a dry spot where the rain couldn't get to it. So I think a test is in order. We have Naruto's blood and this, so we could very well gather DNA from it."

"I see. That would be the right thing to do, but, I don't want to yet." Tsunade replied.

"Any particular reason?" Kakashi asked, surprisingly not affected by her decision.

"I'm leaving that decision to Naruto. It's not my choice in the matter. If Naruto wants to know if he's his uncle, then he can decide for himself." Tsunade replied.

"I understand my Lady. I'll put this in one of the freezers to preserve it." Kakashi replied. "Then I'll prepare the defenses for the village along with the ANBU."

"Very good Kakashi. You're dismissed." Tsunade replied. Kakashi bowed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Hokage to muse to herself. Turning to face the village outside, her thoughts began to swirl as to everything that was happening with her 'little brother.'

'_I'm getting too old for this. I've already felt myself begin to grow weak from all these events happening.' _Tsunade turned to the four portraits hanging above the door frame, paying close attention to the one with blond hair. _'He's so much like you, I'm sorry to say that he's stronger than any of us. Well, I take that back, I'm not sorry. You may think he's too young, but I think he's ready.'_

She turned back to face the village once more.

'_They're his people now. I can't protect them like he can. I can't be as persuasive as he can. My time as this village's leader I think has come to an end. It was a good run, but he's done too much to not have this title. He's been to war, he's see hardship; he's the savoir of the world. It's time for him to be the man he was meant to be.'_

A smile crossed her lips.

'_Once this is finished, you'll be ready to take my place.'_

Tsunade turned away from the window, quickly heading for the door to be ready to meet with the representatives of the other nations in preparation of another war.

'_Hopefully it doesn't come to that.'_

* * *

Ryutaki sat in his chambers, Kyushi kneeled before him.

"So do you understand what your mission is?" Ryutaki questioned her. Kyushi nodded in response.

"Yes sir. I will be sure to scout Konoha's borders for the scroll. I'll depart immediately." Kyushi remained kneeled until she was given permission to leave.

"Very well." Ryutaki replied before he was interrupted by a hired mercenary barging into his chambers.

"Sir! We've uncovered reports that there will be _two_separate squads leaving Amekagure tonight!" the man shouted with unknowing disrespect. "We're not sure who will be with who, but we were able to determine as much from our spy within the network before he had to abandon his residence."

"I see, well, thank you for the information. But since you failed to show respect to me by simply barging in here, I'm sorry that I have to do this." Ryutaki answered. Before the mercenary could question what he was talking about, he failed to notice the kunai now lodged inside his skull. Kyushi remained unplaced by the assassination.

"Well, it seems that with our friends departing words, it'll be a change of plans. I want you and Kazuki to head for Ame immediately and begin scouting who will be heading out first. I want you to follow whoever Naruto Uzumaki goes with, he'll be our prime target."

"Yes sir." Kyushi replied.

"Head out now. I don't want any slip ups in keeping a watchful eye on Uzumaki. However, under no circumstances will you or Kazuki attack either side. You can't take on them on by yourselves, not if they gang up on you."

"But you saw what we were able to do. Why can we not attack them?" Kyushi questioned.

"That maybe so my dear, but that was because you had both Kazuki and Shyumatso with you. This is a simple scouting mission as to where the scrolls will go. However, if you do see an opportunity to steal the scroll that won't jeopardize the mission, then you have my permission, if and only if you see it as an absolute. If you cannot steal it back while on the journey, infiltrate Konoha and steal it from within the walls."

"Hai." Kyushi nodded.

"Excellent. Rise and take your leave. Inform Kazuki of the plan and head out." Ryutaki instructed her. Kyushi did as she was ordered, bowed before him once more and took her leave. Ryutaki continued to sit in his chair as he contemplated his options.

'_I can only hope that Kyushi and Kazuki's skills at infiltration are good enough to steal the scroll from under those fools' noses. The question is whether or not they will be able to steal it. Otherwise, a counter attack may be in order here.'_

Ryutaki rose from his chair and paced around his desk.

'_I must have that scroll in order to find the location to use these scrolls. It's only a matter of time.'_

The room began to darken slightly at his uneasy mood. The flames light began to wane into a low burn and the room grew eerily quiet.

"Kazuki! We have an important mission from Lord Ryutaki." Kyushi called out to her teammate sitting across the room she had just entered.

"You don't have to yell you know. What type of mission is Ryutaki sending us on anyway?" Kazuki inquired.

"He's sending us to Ame in order to tail the two squads heading to Konoha. One of them will have the scroll, as well as one of them including Naruto Uzumaki." Kyushi explained to him. This change in events peeked Shyumatso's interest.

"And what about me? No mission for me?" Shyumatso questioned with anticipation. Kyushi simply laughed at him.

"Sorry buddy, just myself and Kazuki. We're supposed to leave immediately." Kyushi replied. "Still I find it curious that Kyousto has still yet to return, but were doing this regardless."

"Then I suppose that Ryutaki assumes that she has been captured. He's already planning ahead." Kazuki replied before rising up from the seat. "For now, I suggest that Kazuki and myself head out now before it's too late."

'_Perfect! With those two gone for the time being, I have the chance to take out Ryutaki and get those scrolls for myself.' _Shyumatso smiled deviously.

"Alright, let's go Kazuki, before those two squads move out." Kyushi replied with distaste in her mouth at Shyumatso's sudden smile. _'Something isn't right about him. As soon as I mentioned it would just be Kazuki and I, his attitude change drastically. I'll have to worry about it later; I can't afford to have that on my mind.' _Kyushi thought as she placed her kunai punch on her hip. "Alright, let's move."

"Agreed." Kazuki replied as they made their way to the entrance. Twenty minutes passed by once the two warriors had taken off before Shyumatso had moved from his seat and moved to his quarters. He sat on his bed and grabbed some of his equipment.

'_Now's the time to strike. He cannot be stronger than I am, he has shown no capabilities of matching my skill set. It may not be the way I want to steal these scrolls, but I have to take the chance now.' _Shyumatso thought as he remembered the past few days. Ryutaki had begun to seclude himself with his chambers more and more in recent weeks. He wasn't going to be leaving those scrolls unprotected anytime soon.

'_I don't see any other opportunity to strike. I was going to kill Ryutaki anyways. I might as well do it now.' _Shyumatso reassured himself as he left the confines of his room. He walked down the hallway with killer intent in every step. No sooner had he left his quarters had he knocked down his former master's door to his and smoke filled the room as the door came crashing to the ground. Silence enveloped the room as dust settled; leaving in its wake two combats that stood feet apart, but in reality worlds apart.

"Shyumatso, I don't recall allowing entering my chambers, let alone kicking in my door." Ryutaki spoke calmly in his chair.

"I do not care about your damn door, and I certainly don't care about your permission to enter your chambers." Shyumatso replied as he set foot past the collapsed door.

"Oh, and what brings this sudden lack of respect then?" Ryutaki questioned.

"I never respected you. Your vision of the world is not possible. You believe in cleansing the world of sinners and yet the actions of your choices make you just that." Shyumatso explained.

"Hmm, that's funny. Uzumaki said something similar. But you aren't him are you? Your reasons for this sudden outburst are different aren't they?" Ryutaki rose from his seat.

"You would guess correctly. I have my own vision for peace in the world. My vision is to be the absolute ruler of the world, crime and punishment will be dealt by my will as I see fit. You really think that you can cleanse the entire world?" Shyumatso questioned.

"I know that I can." Ryutaki calmly replied stepping towards his former pupil.

"Look at the state of the world! Even if you cleanse the sinners of the world, how do you know that they are sinners to begin with? It's your _opinion_ that forces you think who sins and who doesn't!" Shyumatso shouted.

"And your view is so different?" Ryutaki replied.

"It is, considering that I won't senselessly waste life on something as ridiculous as religion or faith." Shyumatso replied.

"But you'll waste it because of your own beliefs?" Ryutaki laughed. "Let me ask you something, hopefully you'll be able to answer."

"Go on."

"Is it not a waste of life if you punish someone for something they did not create?" Ryutaki answered.

"Depending on the situation, it wouldn't be." Shyumatso replied.

"If so, then what's to say that depending on the situation, your opinion would fall into place? Say that you didn't like someone views on marketing, would you not punish them for that?"

"That makes absolutely no sense at all. I would punish someone for committing a heinous murder or threatening to revolt against the way of life that I would set."

Ryutaki pounded his fist on the desk. "Right there! That's what I'm speaking of! You just showed what type of leader you would be. If your way of life were to be set, then eventually you would become overrun with power beyond your grasp of reality."

"Shut your mouth! You have no idea of how I see the world!" Shyumatso yelled in defiance.

"Oh but I do." Ryutaki sighed. "Apparently my teachings never got through to you as I had wished."

"Your teachings never had any effect on me in the first place. I never saw you as a true visionary to begin with. As I always said, 'your concept of a peaceful world always impossible and always will remain impossible.' I will stick to that statement until the day I die."

"Well then, I guess you won't have to wait long." Ryutaki replied standing with his arms behind his back. Shyumatso took his attacking stance.

"I won't die today. However, I can't say the same for you." Shyumatso answered back.

"Then attack me and see what will happen." Ryutaki implored.

"Gladly." He answered back, before disappearing in a flash. Ryutaki remained in place as he waited for the strike to come. The room remained stayed silent as the candles flickered at the sudden movements of Shyumatso flying past each one. Ryutaki shut his eyes and focused on the sounds and vibrations of Shyumatso's movements. A sudden whoosh of air flew by with Ryutaki's right arm locking upward and blocking his student's kick.

"I thought I taught you better than this." Ryutaki smiled.

"You didn't teach me much of anything." Shyumatso replied with a cocky attitude. "I taught everything that I know myself!" the traitor shouted as he leaped back and disappeared again. Ryutaki stood his ground as the room fell silent.

"You taught everything yourself? Tell me then my pupil, what exactly did you learn?" Ryutaki mocked.

"I learned to fend for myself." The room echoed loudly. "I learned how to be patience, but most importantly, I learned how to strike!" Shyumatso appeared in front of Ryutaki and thrust his kunai in his teacher's stomach. Ryutaki stumbled back as he felt the blade plunge into his flesh, but he still kept his wits about him. Shyumatso leaped back into the shadows. "You haven't taught me anything that I already didn't know when you took me in."

Silence fell over the room again as the candles flickered wildly. Tense moments passed by as each other waited for the next strike. However, the silence was broken by an unusual. Laughter began to echo into the chambers.

"You really think you can beat me don't you?" Ryutaki laughed as he stood from his hunched over position. "You still have much to learn from me still."

Shyumatso looked from the shadows in disbelief.

'_What in the hell?'_

"There are things I never revealed about myself that even Kyousto never learned. Why don't you come out of the shadows that you love so much and I'll show you what they are." Ryutaki egged him on.

"Very well." Shyumatso whispered. Revealing himself from the shadows, he appeared a few feet in front of his former master and prepared for combat. "However, since we're not simply shinobi and have learned the art of the sword, I think that is how we should decide who is better."

"I see, and I assume that you would prefer to use elemental techniques with our swords?" Ryutaki smirked.

"Fire versus shadow element. One element will burn, the other will absorb." Shyumatso answered as he reached for the handle of a sword on his hip. Ryutaki reached within his cloak and grabbed his own as he prepared to fight. "If we do use jutsu, it can only be part of our swords."

"Very well." Ryutaki focused his chakra into the handle, fire erupting from it into the form of a blade. Shyumatso's own sword represented a simple dark blade that had three points on each side. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's."

Shyumatso swung his sword towards Ryutaki who quickly used his blade to block the attack. The traditional sound of clang was not heard due to metal being nonexistent between the two. Instead, the blades combined power fought against one another for dominance. Drawing their blades back again, the two combatants began to exchange blow for blow, parry for parry. Shyumatso tried a sweep kick but Ryutaki leaped up to avoid it then swung his sword down, only for Shyumatso to avoid it as he leaped back.

"Shadow Element. Black Rope Death!" Shyumatso shouted as he swung his sword, unleashing a torrent of black lines that grasped Ryutaki's arm.

"Not good enough!" he shouted as he swung his sword of fire down on the rope, ripping apart the ropes.

"Try this then! Dual Blade Launcher!" Shyumatso cried as he swung his sword once then began to quickly circle around his master swinging more and more, sending two of each of his Shadow Blade at him. Ryutaki however wasn't fazed. He pivoted on his left foot and used his right to kick himself in circling motions, fire taking him in and shielding him from the deadly blades. Shyumatso was stunned.

"It's like you are even injured! How are you able to pivot like that?" Shyumatso demanded. The fires ceased and left Ryutaki standing perfectly straight, with a smile.

"I told you that you haven't learned everything from me. There is more to teaching someone the skills of a warrior besides this..." Ryutaki vanished and appeared behind Shyumatso who quickly turned his head. Ryutaki used the handle of the blade to knock him forward before vanishing again, appearing where he stood before. "…and this."

"How did you?" Shyumatso questioned astonished.

"There's more to learning about being a shinobi or a warrior than simply learning jutsu and techniques. It's about having perfect mental harmony, about being able to push out the simple things such a kunai injury to the stomach."

"But I hit you in a very crucial spot! That area is the one of the points of chakra concentration!" Shyumatso shouted.

"That might be true, but I have mastered the art of being able to avoid such things. I am able to direct chakra into _multiple _points to create my techniques. Or perhaps I could just be lying to you and you are simply exhausting your own chakra and I'm waiting for the right moment to strike." Ryutaki explained with a coy smile.

"Shut up!" Shyumatso's anger took over as he charged again, striking sword down onto Ryutaki who blocked again with his own. Sword clashed against sword, battling for dominance again. Shyumatso began to doubt himself as he didn't seem to make any progress. Ryutaki almost didn't even look tired to his eyes. Shyumatso leaped back as he felt himself out of breath, panting hard.

"Why, won't you go down? How can you not even be tired?" Shyumatso questioned. Ryutaki smiled in response.

"It's another secret of mine that you could have learned." Ryutaki smirked. "It was an ancient secret technique designed to fight fatigue, something that you will never learn." Ryutaki disappeared from Shyumatso's view. His eyes darted back and forth in panic before feeling a sharp pain in his leg. Shyumatso screamed in agony as he collapsed to a knee, before another sharp pain seared through his arm. Shyumatso began to pant heavily as he looked down onto his leg and arm, two holes seared, stopping the blood from flowing from his veins. The injured warrior heard footsteps in front of him, his head lifting to see the source.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, I already know what will happen to you." Shyumatso panted, accepting his fate looking directly into his master's eyes.

"And what is my fate in your now fleeting eyes?" Ryutaki questioned while his grip on his sword tightened. Shyumatso's laughter began to echo against the walls.

"I know that Naruto Uzumaki will kill you before you even get a chance to cleanse the world." Shyumatso answered. Ryutaki chuckled lightly.

"Really? Well then, I'd say that you will be living a fool's dream where you're going." Ryutaki raised his sword above his head. Shyumatso smiled, defying death until the end.

"Where I'm going, I'll have plenty of train and become stronger than you. And I'll be waiting for you to show up very soon to finish this battle." Shyumatso replied, almost as if he was gloating to him.

"I'm sure I won't be going there at any point in my life." Ryutaki kept his sword in place. Shyumatso smiled at him.

"I'll see you in hell." Shyumatso spoke his final words. Ryutaki swung his sword down, a blaze of glory taking Shyumatso into the pits below.

* * *

Naruto screamed loudly, the echo going out into a very familiar place. The blond turned his head to see that he had returned to the Plains.

"Something wrong kid?" Jiraiya questioned in his usual chair in the Plains. Naruto quickly regained his composure and looked at his master with questions on his mind.

"I would guess so since I didn't meditate to get here. Something must have happened that caused this, but I'm not sure what." Naruto replied rubbing his head.

"I would say so, but from what I have seen, things are going as well as they can be." Jiraiya replied taking a sip of sake. Naruto simply laughed, but not in his usual way.

"If you consider losing one of the scrolls and having to return home with the other in danger a success, then yeah I guess so." He replied.

"Oh shut up Naruto. You've captured a prisoner of this organization; she's almost willing to turn on her master. You also still have one of the scrolls and have kept the death toll at a minimum. I've seen worse missions than this; in fact this is one of the best I've seen." Jiraiya replied to him with a slightly raised tone.

"I appreciate that sensei." Naruto smiled. "However, I still have my doubts about what will happen from this point out."

"We'll have to wait and see what happens, but from what I can tell, it won't be too long before the end comes to this situation. But I have confidence in you." Jiraiya replied.

"Thanks, but I have a more pressing matter. It's what Ryutaki said to me, I'm assuming you already know though." Naruto replied.

"Yep." Jiraiya drawled out. "And before you go on, I know that he _isn't _your uncle. He's simply not, I can only say that he wants to say that in order to control you. But listen to me; do not listen to anything he says."

"But…"

"End it now Naruto. He isn't your uncle. In fact, there's a blood test that Tsunade will be conducting soon to prove it." Jiraiya explained, leaving Naruto slightly confused

"Why are you telling me this though? Isn't against some rule or something to this in this realm?" Naruto questioned tilting his head slightly.

"Since when have I ever cared about rules?" Jiraiya laughed. "I'm here until you don't need me anymore. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure I'll always be here since you need some form of help."

"Well, I guess you still have a way to insult me, at least in a playful way." Naruto laughed before his mood changed to a more solemn feeling. "Still, I miss having you around you know. I miss being to eat a meal with you, or train with you."

Jiraiya stood from his chair and knelt in front of Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do kid, so do I. But you'll always have me watching over you, as well as your mother and father."

Naruto lifted his head to face Jiraiya.

"And don't think I haven't forgotten about being able to find a way for your parents to communicate with you here as well, the same goes for Sasuke."

"Are you any closer?" Naruto questioned him. Jiraiya nodded with a smile on his face.

"Almost there, give it a week or so and I should be able to do so." Jiraiya replied patting his shoulder. "For now, get back to Konoha. And don't forget about the others around you, especially Sakura, Tsunade and Kakashi."

"I won't." Naruto smiled. The Plains began to vanish from view and the hospital room began to reappear before him. Naruto awoke to find Sakura sleeping on his chest. He loved the feeling of her weight on top of him. It made him feel special to know that she was using him for her pillow. It didn't make sense to him why he felt this way. Perhaps it was the security of it all. Whatever the reason, he loved the feeling regardless.

'_Too bad that we'll have to depart soon.'_

"Sakura, wake up." Naruto gently nudged her. She groaned in response, shifting slightly.

"Five more minutes." She moaned out. Naruto could only chuckle at her.

"Come on now, you have to. I need to interrogate our prisoner before we depart for home." Naruto reminded her. Sakura shifted again lifting her head up, her eyes half open.

"But your chest is so comfortable." Sakura smiled as she gripped his shirt.

"I know it is." Naruto laughed. "But we have to."

Sakura groaned, lifting herself from his warm chest and raise her body so that her face met his. "Okay." She gave him a quick peck on the nose. "But I want you to myself tonight on the way home. This…" she poke her finger in his chest. "…will be my pillow."

"I swear to keep it warm." Naruto laughed. However, the pressures of tonight's mission and the upcoming interrogation didn't keep his spirits up. But what had Jiraiya had told him gave him some sliver of hope for the days ahead. For now though…

'_Time to get a move on.'_

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the late update, but I've been very busy lately and have been going through rough times trying to get everything order. This isn't the best chapter as far as grammar errors, but I'm just happy to have it out and ready to go. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. As far as Shyumatso's demise, you knew it would probably come to this. Haha, I'm such an evil person.


	20. Wild Emotions

"_**It is easier to perceive error than to find truth, for the former lies on the surface and is easily seen, while the latter lies in the depth, where few are willing to search for it."**_

_**- Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe**_

"**Wild Emotions"**

* * *

Kyousto sat chained to her chair inside the interrogation room. The silence of the walls and the lack of good lighting taunted her mind. They taunted her with the memories of her former master, of the life that she once thought to be everything. She looked to the door as she awaited her next visitor, wondering what was going to happen to her.

'_It doesn't matter anymore. When I get the chance, I will make that bastard Ryutaki pay.'_

Her fists tightened at the thought of his betrayal.

'_He'll regret the day that he ever crossed me.'_

Kyousto's thoughts for the last few hours continued to fall back onto how she could have allowed a lie to get past her. They had also gone to the length of why he had betrayed her and why he had trained her in the arts of the shinobi and the warrior. Her thoughts had also had fallen to what her future would become. Would she tried and executed, or would she spend the rest of her life in a lonely prison cell. Those days would come, but for now, her thoughts turned to the footsteps approaching with the doorknob being turned shortly after. The door swung open to reveal a lone figure that sport a long trench coat, with what she could make out in the dim light as an orange outline.

"So, you're the one they called Kyousto." Naruto spoke to her as he cut the lights on full, before dimming them slightly to give a well-balanced tone. He pulled out the chair and took a seat in front of her. Kyousto smiled slightly.

"And you must be the highly praised Naruto Uzumaki." Kyousto replied. Naruto placed his hands on the table and smiled back at her.

"Are you comfortable?" Naruto questioned her. Kyousto looked towards her chains.

"Well, now that you mention it, these shackles are a bit confining." She answered.

"Do you want them removed?" Naruto questioned her. Kyousto almost broke out in laughter.

"And you would remove them? What's not to stop me from attacking you?" Kyousto asked him. Naruto smiled at her quietly.

"Because I already know that you won't attack me. I already know what has happened to you. I already know." Naruto replied.

"Oh? And how are you so sure I won't kill you?" Kyousto replied in coy. Naruto smiled again.

"Let's just call it my natural talent. I have a way with people and besides, I've already been informed of everything anyway." Naruto replied, lifting himself from the chair and walking over to her. "So let's do this, you be truthful to me and I'll get these chains off."

"And you still trust me?" Kyousto asked who was now in slight disbelief.

"I do. So, do we have a deal?" Naruto asked. Kyousto didn't reply right away, still in disbelief.

'_Who is this guy? He has such a warm feeling about him.'_

Kyousto simply nodded. Naruto smiled again and unlocked the chains that held her down while the others watched through the one way glass.

"Are you sure he should be removing the restraints?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto is more than capable of handling her. Besides, you know how he operates." Sakura replied matter of fact. That way of talking to people was just another of the traits she loved about him.

"Still, releasing chains on a dangerous shinobi like that is not a the wisest of choices." Toshimaku replied with his arms crossed.

"Have faith in Naruto my Lord. He can do things that you can only imagine." Sakura reassured him.

"I don't take much solace in your words my dear." Toshimaku replied.

"Then take solace in mine. He knows how to make miracles happen." Killer Bee replied with a deep tone.

"If you say so. Its his funeral." Toshimaku turned his attention back to the interrogation.

"Alright then, let's start with some simple questions." Naruto took the chains and tossed them to the other side of the room before taking a seat. "First, who are you exactly and what was your role within Shi-Ryu?"

"Well, even if you say you know that already, I guess I'll tell you. My name is simply Kyousto, I used to have a family many lifetimes ago, but that ended, as did my relationship with my maiden name. As for my role in that worthless organization, I was second in command." Kyousto answered.

"Ok, how long were you apart of it?" Naruto asked.

"I was a part of it for eight years, since I was nine years old. As it stands, I'm seventeen as we speak. That relationship has ended however as of now." Kyousto replied.

"According to my sources, because he betrayed you?" Naruto asked her. Kyousto nodded her head in response. "I see, I can understand that feeling myself."

"Hmph! How would you know?" she asked in return.

"Because I've had people close to me do the same as he did to you. Trust me, I know the feeling." Naruto replied.

"Again, how in the hell would you even know?" Kyousto slammed her fist onto the table. "That piece of shit was the closest thing to a father I had for the last eight years! And he does this to me? How could possibly know how I feel!"

Naruto lifted his gaze into her eyes with his piercing blue ones. Kyousto instantly calmed down.

'_What the hell? His eyes, they have the look of a man at peace, but also of a man understanding.'_

"The closest person that I had for a brother betrayed my trust for his own selfish reasons. The closest person I had for a father left me behind and lies somewhere in the bottom of a lake. The village I swore to protect lied to me to protect me from a threat at the cost of their own lives. And there is one betrayal that I felt at one time that I will take to my grave, along with the other persons involved."

Sakura felt rope pull at her heart. She knew Naruto was talking about the infamous day in the snow.

"Luckily, I have always forgiven people for any betrayal because it's in my nature to do so. I don't expect you to do the same thing for this man. All I ask is for you to trust me." Naruto finished his statement.

Kyousto wasn't sure of what to make of this. She had never met someone that had this kind of heart, this type of aura around him.

"I've never met anyone like you before. How can you be this trusting of anyone?" Kyousto questioned him.

"It's like I said, I just have a natural talent for these things." Naruto smiled. "Now then, I have to ask this, how does your former master operate? How does he plan things, or do you have a problem telling me that? Remember, I already know the info, but I'm doing this to make sure you're telling the truth."

"Listen to me. I have no problem telling you how my former master acts. Everything that your source told you was true. She believed me, because she could read my mind when I told her. Ryutaki likes to take things slow, he doesn't rush into things. He sends out scouts beforehand every time he wants to invade a village. It's as simple as that. Right now, there are four possible remaining members left. However, there was one that always seemed to have trouble with him."

"Really, trouble as in?" Naruto asked.

"Meaning that he almost wanted to take over the position as the ruler of the world. I'm not sure, but my gut is telling me that he may very well have been killed by know. But I could be wrong. The main thing is that as of now, it's down to four shinobi left." Kyousto explained.

"Well, that's why we have you know isn't it?" Naruto replied. "And by judging your words, I don't need to hear anymore, you've proven your worth. You haven't killed anyone, you've told the truth. The way I see it, you were simply misguided by a deranged madman."

"I think brainwashed is more like it." Kyousto sighed. "So, what happens to me now? You trust me, but I don't think they do." Kyousto pointed to the one way glass. Naruto turned to face the glass and gave the others a simple nod. He rose from his seat.

"Give me a minute with them, I'll convince them." Naruto replied as he left the room. The others looked at him as he closed the door behind him. They didn't hesitate to ask their lingering question.

"So, what do you think Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"I think she's clean. I can already tell she's telling the truth. I say let her go and we'll escort her back to Konoha." Naruto replied. There was an audible gasp as the words left his mouth.

"Let her go! She attempted to destroy my village. She was a part of the attack, a willing participant!" Toshimaku replied in anger.

"She was also brainwashed. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Naruto answered back with calm demeanor.

"Brainwashing is not an excuse for this!" Toshimaku fought back.

"It is when your entire family is murdered." Naruto turned and stared at him with his intense gaze. "Then you live in an orphanage while you relive the nightmare of seeing your loved ones being slaughtered. Or how about being kidnapped by a man and becoming brainwashed to follow his orders?" Naruto turned back to the glass.

"I don't care what you say, or if you're reliving your own childhood Uzumaki…"

"Don't you even think about finishing that statement, because if you do, then you'll see what I can do when I really mad." Naruto glared at him.

"Why are you so quick to defend this girl? She helped in organizing plans to attack our villages, attacks that killed civilians." Toshimaku argued.

"No, she had nothing to do with this plan. Ryutaki was the person who organized it all. This girl here, along with the others are simple soldiers, nothing more." Naruto replied.

"I hope you aren't referring to the 'conversation' that you had with Ryutaki." Toshimaku warned.

"Considering that he said that they were nothing but pawns in his plan and he wanted me to replace them, I think it's a good argument." Naruto answered. "Besides, if I take her with me, then you have nothing to worry about from her."

"But she is still a threat and she has to answer for her crimes." Toshimaku replied.

"She hasn't committed any type of crime, how many times to I have to say it? She was brainwashed!" Naruto began counting using his fingers. "I had one of my best interrogators who can enter another's mind she that she was telling the truth. I understand what it's like to be betrayed like that, I can tell by the body that she is telling the truth." Naruto finished. Toshimaku sighed in annoyance.

"There isn't any reasoning with you is there?" Toshimaku shook his head. "Fine, release her; take her back to your village." Toshimaku closed his eyes. "I have to attend to my village, I'll see you shortly."

"Thank you." Naruto expressed his gratitude as Toshimaku took his leave. Naruto opened the door again and entering the room. Kyousto looked up at Naruto.

"Well? Is everything settled?" Kyousto questioned. Naruto walked over to her, offering his hand to her. Kyousto looked at him with a questioned look.

"Come on, I want to introduce you." Naruto reassured her. "It'll be alright, I promise."

Kyousto was slow to take his offer. Of course she would be reprehensive to take the offer; she had just attacked the village after all. But there was something about this boy's aura that she noticed earlier. It gave something of a sense of peace and hope to her, the warm that she seemed to have not had since her family had died. She smiled taking Naruto's hand. Naruto lifted her from the seat and let her step in front of her, guiding her out the door.

"Here you go." Naruto presented her to the others. "You've already met Ino over there, and here are the rest of my comrades and…." Naruto didn't finish his statement as he and the others watched as Kyousto dropped to her knee. "What are you doing?"

"I have to. I attacked them; I have to accept what punishment they have for me." Kyousto bowed her head. "I can't ask for forgiveness, all I can do is take my punishment."

"But I told you…" Naruto tried to reason.

"No, it's what's right. I accept whatever it is you have in store for me. Once that's done, then I can try to gain your acceptance." Kyousto spoke to the others. Everyone stared at her fragile form, wondering what to do. Naruto looked at them, trying to plead his case through his stare. The others however didn't need convincing. They knew what Naruto had gone through and what he could do, so they already had accepted that this person could be a saved soul. Kyousto felt and hand on her shoulder and the presence in front of her. Lifting her head, she found that a kunoichi with pink hair had knelt down and was giving her a gentle smile.

"I trust Naruto. We all trust him, and if he believe you are someone worth saving like the others he's saved before, then we accept you and will help anyway possible." Sakura reassured her. The kunoichi's words had touched Kyousto. Now it had been years since Kyousto had shed tears, but as she looked at the others who nodded to Sakura's words, she felt herself lose her resolve. Kyousto broke down into tears and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I, I don't know what to say." Kyousto sobbed quietly. "I haven't this kind of warmth from anyone in a long time. Thank, thank you everyone."

"It's ok now. You don't have to feel like that anymore." Sakura reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." Kyousto ceased her sobbing and smiled at Sakura. Naruto knelt down next to her, placing his hands underneath her arms.

"Let me help you up." Naruto gently lifted her to her feet. "Listen, I know that you may not be ready to travel, but we're heading back to our village tonight. I need to know that you'll be able to make the trip. Is that ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. But, can I get some food first, preferably and nice hot meal that isn't prison food?" Kyousto asked. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six o'clock. It was just a few hours until the others would depart. The reinforcements were in place for the most part, so he would be sending the first team at around nine or ten o' clock. Then he and his team would go at midnight or just past midnight.

"I see no harm in doing that. You'll have at least six hours to rest." Naruto smiled. "Alright then, here's what the plan will be. The first team will head out at ten o' clock. The second team will head out at midnight." Naruto added in.

"Shouldn't we head out a little later than that Naruto?" Sai questioned him. "Then again, you don't have a…"

"Sai, so help me, if you even _think _of finishing that statement, I'll use my Ultimate Nine-Tails form to kick your ass." Naruto growled.

"I'm just stating that it seems a little early to head out on this mission and that you don't have a…"

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU!" Naruto shouted as Ino and Choji held him back.

"No Naruto! We'll let you kick his ass when we get back to the village!" Ino shouted as she and Choji fought with all their strength to keep him back. "Shino! Bee! Get over here, we need help!"

"Fine." Shino quietly replied, walking over at a casual pace before grabbing Naruto's stomach and began to pull him back from Sai who sat there smiling.

"Probably a good idea." Bee replied. "Come on Naruto, you got to stop this." He added as he walked over to help keep him back.

Kyousto looked on in surprise. She wondered if she should ask the pink haired kunoichi or the dark blue haired one. She decided on Sakura.

"Does this happen a lot?" Kyousto whispered to Sakura.

"More than you can ever imagine." Sakura shook her head. "I'll have to knock some sense in him later."

"Well, he's not talking about his…is he?" Kyousto questioned further. Sakura turned her head slowly while Hinata controlled herself from fainting.

"You will definitely need time to adjust to how we live with this goofball." Sakura replied as she turned and watched the struggle continue with Ino shouting curses at Naruto to stop. "But he's my goofball, so I understand him."

"Wait." Kyousto replied. "_Your _goofball? Does that mean?" She didn't get an answer straight away. Instead Sakura began to laugh quietly. "Why are you laughing?"

"You've just experienced firsthand at what Naruto can do for your life. Two minutes ago, you were in tears. Two minutes later, you stand in disbelief at this type of behavior. Soon, you'll learn to live with it for the time being and you'll find that it's worth every minute of it." Sakura sighed quietly. "Just don't hit him for it please."

"Why would I hit him for it?" Kyousto questioned. She watched Sakura's eyes lose some of their luster.

"Just take my advice on it." Sakura simply replied, walking over to the fight. "Alright, that's it! Break it up!" Sakura ordered as she grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, the others backing away from the two. "Control yourself Naruto, or you won't get anything from me for a week. Got it?"

"Sorry, but I can't stand it when he says that! And what you mean 'anything'? We haven't gone that far yet." Naruto replied. Sakura's forehead ticked with a vein.

"Don't go blabbing it alright?" She warned. Naruto visibly gulped at her warning.

"Alright, alright." Naruto replied. Sakura let go of his jacket then planted a kiss on his cheek with a cheerful smile.

"Good." Sakura then turned around to face Sai. "And if you make more remark about Naruto's….'private space' then I'm punching you into the next closet country."

"Very well, ugly." Sai smiled.

"Don't push your luck." Sakura growled while her eyes narrowed. Kyousto's eyes shot back and forth between the groups in disbelief. She leaned over to Hinata to ask her question.

"Do they always act like this?" Kyousto questioned her. Hinata laughed nervously.

"Well, they used to be much more aggressive. This is actually quite calmer than what it used to be." Hinata stuttered out.

"Well, I'll say this much, I think I'll enjoy being a part of this group than my old one." Kyousto smiled as she watched Sakura try to keep Naruto calm and remind him of the mission.

* * *

"We're only a few miles away from the village. I think we should stop here and make camp for the time being, at least until night falls." Kazuki suggested as the two stopped on a tree branch. Kyushi scoffed at his comment.

"But you forget that we can integrate into society just as easy as anything else." Kyushi reminded him.

"Yes, but the guards will be on high alert now. If we don't go into the city until later, we'll stand a better chance of finding out Uzumaki's plans." Kazuki replied.

"Still, I don't like idea of simply camping out when we could miss vital information." Kyushi spoke with some disappointment in her voice. "But you're probably right. I doubt that Uzumaki would leave in broad day light in this type of situation, too bad for him that won't matter."

"Very well, we'll begin scouting at around eight o' clock when the sun starts going down." Kazuki replied.

"Sounds good to me, but, I still have the strange sensation that something has happened. It feels like someone that we know has vanished from our world." Kyushi answered back.

"Well, Kyousto is missing so I think you would feel that." Kazuki reminded her.

"No." Kyushi shook her head. "It isn't her; it feels like someone's life has disappeared, someone who was vital in this world. You don't think that…"

"I don't think that Ryutaki would be destroyed that easily. Perhaps Shyumatso is the one that you're thinking about." Kazuki replied as leapt down onto the ground, Kyushi shortly following.

"I don't know, but something I my gut tells me that something has happened to someone that is vital to us, ally or enemy." Kyushi said.

"Well, hopefully it was one of our enemies. That would certainly make life easier, but it is what it is. If it was indeed Shyumatso or Ryutaki, then we have to move on from it."

"Like you said though, Lord Ryutaki wouldn't be killed that easy. I guess we'll see once we get back to base, for now, we have to tail these damn maggots." Kyushi replied. "Who do you want to tail anyways?"

"That's up to you. It doesn't matter to me though. I follow whoever destiny has chosen for me." Kazuki responded.

"Do you ever speak as though you aren't speaking in a philosophical way?" Kyushi groaned and shook her head.

"It's hard for me to change that style of speech when I have been taught that way of life for my entire existence." Kazuki replied as he took a seat on a tree log. Kyushi smirked at his response.

"I would guess so, but I have to say, can't you have a more open outlook on life?" Kyushi questioned.

"Like I said, hard to do so when you have been taught that destiny is unchangeable." Kazuki replied. "However, there have been times that I have wondered what it would be like if I had not been taught those ways of life."

"So the mysterious Kazuki does have some feelings." Kyushi smirked.

"Damn it, this is what I was trying to avoid." Kazuki whispered to himself.

"What was that Kazuki?" Kyushi asked him with an inquisitive expression.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Kazuki replied with a calm exterior. Kyushi could only smirk at his response.

"If you say so, but if I were you, I wouldn't hold those emotions too much longer. It good very well could kill you." Kyushi replied coyly. Kazuki stared at into the trees, trying his hardest to not reveal some of his hidden weaknesses.

"So then, since we're scouting out, in the event that they split into two teams, what do you think we should do?" Kazuki asked to change the subject.

"Well, if it's two teams, depending on when they leave, I would prefer to go after the first group. I don't the patience to wait like you do. But if they split into three teams, then that could present a problem." Kyushi replied.

"But their numbers would dwindle in strength, which could present us with a good chance of overpowering them. However, it could present the problem of choosing which group to go after." Kazuki reminded them.

"Truth, but we know that Uzumaki will be a main priority so we'll follow him for sure. We know who part of the group is. The problem is that which people will be going with him whom." Kyushi replied.

"Sounds like that we'll have to take a chance if that happens. But I think Naruto Uzumaki would be smarter than. He knows there's strength in numbers so I doubt that he would split into three teams. Two teams with more shinobi than three teams with less shinobi sounds better to me." Kazuki answered back.

"Well then, as you would say, whatever happens will happen. Damn, your philosophical way of speak is rubbing off on me." Kyushi giggled. "I guess we'll know it when it happens."

"It would seem so. For now, we have to wait." Kazuki stood up and used one of his fire jutsu on the log he was sitting on. "Time to rest for now."

"Sour puss." Kyushi sighed as she sat against the trunk of a tree.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and their new 'ally' in Kyousto, along with the rest of the group sat inside one of the restaurants, enjoying a pre-mission meal. Everyone was eating the usual standard meal and as usual Naruto was eating his typical miso ramen. He even managed to convince Kyousto, who had a hard time deciding, to try some.

"I never had any type of food like this." Kyousto replied as she sucked up another noodle. Naruto could only grin at her reaction.

"Well wait until we get back to the village. I'll treat you in for some real ramen." Naruto replied as he finished his third bowl.

"Hopefully she won't pick up your eating habits though." Sakura replied with some distaste, but amusement in her voice.

"Hey know Sakura, I'm as bad as I used to be. At least by your guys standards." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I don't think that I'll be able to eat as much as he can." Kyousto pointed at Naruto.

"Hey know, don't turn this against me. I had to train my butt off to get where I'm at now. I may have the 4th Hokage's blood in my veins, but I had to teach everything myself." Naruto replied a little dejectedly.

"Now, now Naruto, we're only kidding around." Sakura reassured him with a smile. Naruto simply pouted.

"At my expense." He answered quietly.

Kyousto meanwhile found all of this entertaining. She had never seen this type of atmosphere before in her life. She was only nine when her family was murdered so she never experienced this type of laughter, or at least her memory of it didn't exist. And obviously, Ryutaki's way of life did not allow this. But this type of life seemed to suit her. She loved the feeling of having a normal conversation with others, instead of the blood lust of Shyumatso, or the ever quiet dealings of Kazuki. Naruto and the others however gave her a sense of joy and laughter, something she hadn't felt in ages. The sensations of it all caused her to begin laughing, tears falling from her eyes in the process.

"Hey, what's wrong Kyousto?" Naruto questioned as he saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kyousto wiped away the tears and her laughter died down. "I just haven't had this kind of fun since I was a little girl. My old life never allowed for it."

"Yeah, but you were taken in by Ryutaki at a young age and he taught you certain things to his will." Naruto reminded her.

"I know, but it just feels so good to have this feeling." Kyousto replied with a smile.

"I'm glad that you feel that." Naruto smiled as he ate more of his ramen. Kyousto laughed at his behavior.

"How does stay in shape like that and yet can eat that much of anything?"

"None of us really know for sure." Ino laughed. "I think it's all the training that he mentioned. He's done it all his lifetime basically. If he had actually eaten anything that built muscle, I could only imagine what he would look like."

That statement instantly caused Sakura's head to be filled with thoughts of a muscle bound Naruto and as a result a blush to cross her face. Not to mention that she suddenly began to feel a little hot and uncomfortable.

"Ino, do you mind changing the subject?" Sakura asked her friend. Ino gave her an inquisitive look.

"Why Sakura?" Ino asked in returned.

"Just change the subject please." Sakura secretly pleaded. Ino was beginning to catch on. She recognized that look in Sakura's eyes and decided to have a little fun.

"Oh I don't see why. Just imagine it. Say Naruto, what do you think would've happen if you had a little more protein after training?" Ino asked him with her eyes half closed. Naruto with his naïve nature didn't get the jest of what she was talking about.

"I don't know, maybe, but I always thought it was best to eat whatever made you happy. Well that and muscle in itself makes you slower if you have too much. I figured I'd get more as I grew." Naruto smiled. "But I supposed that if I had better diet then I could be ripped so to speak."

Sakura's discomfort was beginning to grow at an alarming rate. Images of Naruto as muscular man flooded her mind. Now Sakura wasn't one to be picky, at least not after Sasuke's betrayal, but that didn't mean that she regretted the thought of a strong man. However, Naruto was strong in his own right, so even thinking about Naruto as being strong and the more dominant qualities of his persona drove her insane with want. She couldn't hold it anymore and grabbed Naruto's arm quickly, pulling him away from the table.

"Sakura what the…aah!" Naruto shouted, Sakura not leaving a moment for him to argue.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ino shouted at Sakura with amusement.

"Be back in five minutes!" Sakura shouted back.

"But what about your food?" Sai asked.

"Your problem now!" Sakura shouted as she and Naruto rounded the corner and out of the restaurant.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino groaned. "All I did was play a little practical joke on Sakura and she does this?"

The others looked at her, not displeased, but certainly not willing to pay for Sakura and especially Naruto's food.

"You know you're paying for their food right?" Anko asked her, finishing her dumpling. Ino dropped her head down in sadness.

"All I did was say something and now I have to pay for them? Oh well, at least Naruto only had three bowls." Ino sighed as she reached into her pouch.

"Ok, are those two an item or did I miss something?" Kyousto asked.

"Oh you have no idea." Anko laughed.

Meanwhile, Sakura was leading Naruto down one of the alley ways, looking for a good place to hide from the others. Once she found a satisfactory spot, she crashed Naruto against the wall and proceeded to smash her lips on his. Naruto was taken aback by this sudden boldness in Sakura, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Both fought for dominance, grasping at each other trying to get closer to one another. Sakura's hands found their way to Naruto's hair as she scraped against his scalp, while Naruto's hands came to eventually rest at Sakura's hips.

The hidden emotions and physical needs began to arise at alarming rates for both of them. Both sets of clothes they wore were beginning to feel tighter, at least that was what Sakura was thinking. She released her hands from Naruto's hair and began to remove his vest, all the while keeping her lips pressed against his. However, Naruto felt this and to both their disappointments pulled himself away from Sakura, looking her squarely in the eyes.

"Sakura." Naruto panted. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I need so much." Sakura tried to explain. "I can't help it, not after what Ino reminded me of."

"But you really want to even consider doing this in an alley way of all places, in public?" Naruto reminded her, still in disbelief.

"I know Naruto, but I just need you so badly right now." Sakura said on the verge of tears. "Oh god, what was I thinking? I know better than this."

"Then why were suddenly groping at me and trying to get us naked in an alley way?" Naruto asked.

"Because, of all the pent up emotions that I had for you all these months. They're so full and just ready to burst and when Ino put the image of you being strong and muscular, well, it just reminded me of all the reasons I love you." Sakura explained holding back her tears.

"You mean my looks?" Naruto asked a little worried.

"No! I meant all the strengths that you have as a person, the kindness, the faith, the unbridled ability to keep going. Those are the qualities that I love about you and all the pent up emotions and, and the…" Sakura couldn't finish as she felt her tears starting to fall. Naruto watched as Sakura unfolded before him. He always hated to see her cry, god he just couldn't stand it when she cried. It always made him feel guilty. Naruto pulled Sakura towards him and let her head fall onto his chest.

"Please stop Sakura. You know how I hate to see you cry." Naruto tried to comfort her, rubbing her back and holding her as tightly as possible.

"But I can't stop feeling like this. I need you so much that it hurts. I just want you Naruto." Sakura lifted her head to stare into his eyes, tears flowing freely.

"And you do have me." Naruto smiled at her. "You have me right here, as everything that you could want. I know that you want to be more…intimate, but not here, not in this alley way. I know you want that, but not while we're in the middle of this."

"I know." Sakura replied as Naruto dried her tears.

"I know that you don't want to wait, but can you wait until we get home before we discuss anything like this? You're not the only one that has these types of feelings and I'm still naïve about them." Naruto tried to reason with her. Sakura looked into his eyes and could tell he was being genuine about it.

"Ok, I promise." Sakura smiled at him, trying to hold back her desires.

"And as for Ino, I'll talk to her and make sure get her to stop this." Naruto added in with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"That'd be nice." Sakura giggled in response. "But for now, could just hold me?" she added as she rested her head against his chest.

'_When did he become so tall?'_

"Sure thing, Sakura." Naruto replied, tightening his embrace around her waist. The wind began to pick up slightly, sending chills down Sakura's spine and throughout her body. But before she had a chance to make a complaint about it, she felt something warm being draped over her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find that Naruto had wrapped his jacket, which had already been opened due to Sakura's earlier actions, around her smaller form.

"Thank you. You're too sweet to me." Sakura smiled, letting her head fall back onto his chest. "When did you become this much taller and bigger than me?"

"I had a bit of a growth spurt in the last few months if that makes you feel better." Naruto chuckled, sending vibrations throughout Sakura's body.

"It does, I just hope that you don't become a giant, or I at least get one too." Sakura laughed in response. "But just hold me for now."

That's what Naruto exactly did.

* * *

"So have you made contact with the other village leaders?" Kakashi questioned Tsunade who sat in her chair.

"Yes Kakashi, but shouldn't you be guarding over the walls like I ordered?" Tsunade reminded him as she shuffled papers across her desk.

"They've been setup already. I've just want to get any info or conformation about the matter at hand. Sorry if I mean any disrespect." Kakashi apologized.

"It's quite fine. However, I wish those damn village leaders would recognize danger when they see it." Tsunade sighed. "I'm glad that Alliance rules are still in effect, but sometimes there remain flaws that just killed the system."

"There's always some flaw in these systems. It's such a shame that people don't realize something like this when it happens. But I think that sometimes that you have to act on your accord. I'm sure Naruto will we he returns." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, he will and I'm sure he'll want to head out as soon as they find out where Ryutaki intends to venture to." Tsunade replied. "I just hope they get home safely."

"They will Lady Hokage." Kakashi reassured. "I also have a question about the blood sample that we sent in, have the test come back yet?"

"No, but they'll be done with it within a day or two. I still say that Ryutaki is not Naruto's uncle. It's not possible." Tsunade replied.

"I'm sure that it's not, but considering what Ryutaki said to Naruto, it's better to have evidence to convince him." Kakashi replied. "Not to mention that with the results coming back that it could motivate him even further."

"It will, it definitely will." Tsunade replied with a smile.

"Well then, what is your plan?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's simple. Naruto takes three teammates with him to defeat Ryutaki." Tsunade answered. "And my guess is that he will want you to accompany him, considering the strong connection between you two."

"I'm not sure if I'm the right guy for the job to be honest." Kakashi sighed. "To be honest, I wonder why he wants me to even guide him at times. It's not like I gave him much of a chance."

"Stop beating yourself over past mistakes. You seem to forget the strength of the bond between sensei and student. Jiraiya was like a father to that boy, just as Iruka is like a brother to him. The same applies to you. He looks to you as a father and a brother, someone that he can rely on for guidance, just as he looks to me as a mother figure even if I don't always show it." Tsunade reassured him.

"Still, I wish that I had given him a fair chance." Kakashi replied. "He was _my _sensei's son, he deserved that equal chance. And it took Sasuke's betrayal and my own admittance of guilt to see that."

"But the important thing is that you taught him and helped him. So stop hurting yourself over this." Tsunade ordered.

"As you wish." Kakashi answered back.

"Now then, back to the plan at hand. If I know Naruto as well as I think I do, he'll want to do that. My guess like I said he'll take you, Killer Bee, and as much as he doesn't want to, Sakura." Tsunade replied.

"I would be surprised if he would take her. He wants to protect her more than anything, but she'll protest. With the new found strength that Naruto instilled, she'll make her case and Naruto will fold to her, such predictability from him." Kakashi laughed.

"I wouldn't say Naruto is predictable in most cases, but with Sakura, unfortunately for him he is quite predictable. I only hope that won't be his downfall one day." Tsunade said as she organized her papers.

"And what of the other villages who disagree with you? And for that matter, Killer Bee is still being part of another village, so how do we handle that?" Kakashi inquired.

"I thought you would have realized how Naruto and Killer Bee act in these situations. And to be honest, I hope that is how they respond to this." Tsunade replied.

"My Lady?" Kakashi questioned.

"I've come to realize that Naruto is stronger than any of us could realize. I've seen what he can do and I know there's no stopping him from doing what he wants to do. Basically, I've given him free reign." Tsunade remarked.

"Others would think that is a little risky to that with him." Kakashi replied.

"To many, yes it is. But unless you know Naruto as well as the two of us do, you couldn't really understand it now could you?" Tsunade smiled.

"I suppose not, still, we know that Naruto wouldn't betray anyone and would follow some of the standard rules we have. But we know that he does what he thinks that's best." Kakashi spoke his student.

"And that's why I'll be happy to give him this job when the time comes." Tsunade smirked.

"Well, that won't be a surprise to anyone, well perhaps Naruto if you give it to him when this situation is taken care of." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Who says I won't?" Tsunade played around the question with her own amusement.

"Probably a wise women who sitting in that chair right now. Gaara may have become the leader of his village at a young age, but he had more maturity than Naruto. I think there's two more years before he becomes Hokage, if only to teach him the inner workings of this job." Kakashi replied.

"Well considering that Naruto has matured quite a bit, not to mention he'll be seventeen next month, I think he'll be ready sooner than we expect." Tsunade replied. "Maybe I just don't want him to grow up yet."

Kakashi chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "Just like a mother would wish. I don't mean to pry, but I'm guessing you never had children of your own."

"How could I? I couldn't even open myself up to another man after what happened all those years ago. My biggest regret was that I couldn't even do the same for Jiraiya. I hope that Sakura doesn't make the same mistakes with Naruto that I did."

"I don't think she will. From what I've heard, they really are hitting it off nicely." Kakashi smiled.

"Good to hear that, at least she's finally on the right path." Tsunade smiled back. "Now then, I it's time to go check on those guards to make sure they're still doing everything right."

"As you wish, Lady Hokage." Kakashi replied before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade was glad that he had left. She didn't want him to see the tears beginning to fall form her eyes.

'_Damn it all. That idiot better survive, I can't handle any more heartbreak. Just come home Naruto.'_

An individual tear hit the floor with a quiet thud.

* * *

Night had fallen onto the village of Amekagure. Naruto's first team stood at the gates ready to depart for home with the decoy scroll. The rain had started back up again, but only to a quiet drizzle.

"Ok then, you guys ready to head out?" Naruto asked them one final time. Each one nodded in response. "Alright then, remember that Ino will the one leading this group, so I'll be counting on you to get home in one piece. Got that Ino?"

"Yes." Ino replied with a confident smile.

"And there is one more thing I'd like to discuss in private. Come with me for a second Ino." Naruto motioned for her to follow him, which she did. Sakura moved as well, but was stopped by Naruto with a raised palm.

"Trust me Sakura; you don't want to hear what I have to say." Naruto warned her. Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes, but he simply shook his head. Sakura nodded as she understood him, knowing Ino was in for the talking of a lifetime. Naruto and Ino then made their way over to a secluded spot away for the others.

"What do you think he has to say?" Sai questioned.

"It's a private matter that doesn't have to deal with the mission. Just leave it at that." Sakura answered for him.

"But I'm still not entirely…" Sai tried to speak.

"Leave it!" Sakura growled with an angry stare. Sai may have had issues with understanding some emotions, but he understood this one perfectly clear and decided to be silent.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ino asked Naruto.

"I have only one thing to say to Ino." Naruto replied with a little distaste in his voice. Ino could have sworn that he heard him growl slightly, scaring her quite a bit. "If you make Sakura feel that way ever again, I swear to you that she won't be speaking to you again."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked him nervously.

"What you pulled back in the restaurant today and what you've been doing to tease Sakura here and there. They've made her really have a hard time keeping her emotions in check. She's nearly on the verge of tears half the time." Naruto replied.

"But, she doesn't even look like she's bothered." Ino explained.

"Maybe to you, but I can read emotions better than most people in the world and believe, what occurred in the restaurant really made her lose it for a moment. I won't say what happened, but she is trying to keep herself from completely losing it. Our relationship is right now still developing and we're trying to keep it safe and under wraps until we get home. So trust me when I say this, do…not…make…anymore…remarks…like…that." Naruto emphasized. "Do you understand?"

Ino nodded quietly.

"I don't mean to speak this way to Ino, you're my friend, but now do you see how serious this is? Or how it's affecting Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm, I'm sorry Naruto." Ino lowered her head in shame. Naruto grasped her face and lifted it to look at him.

"It's alright." Naruto smiled. "If you want to know so much about our relationship, talk to Sakura in a few months when everything has settled down. Ok?" Naruto replied. Ino wiped away the tears that were forming at her eyes.

"Ok. Thank you Naruto." Ino sniffled slightly.

"Good, now then, let's send you guys home." Naruto remarked, leading Ino and himself back to the main gate. The others watched as they walked back over, all except Sakura, wondering what the two had talked about. "Alright, that situation is taken care of."

"What was about?" Choji questioned.

"Leave it alone Choji." Shino replied quietly. Choji could tell the warning tone in Shino's voice and left it alone as suggested.

"Good. We'll see you back in Konoha." Naruto replied. The others nodded in response, taking off down the path before leaping to the trees and into the dark night. Kyushi and Kazuki watched on as the team set off.

"Well, that's my cue." Kyushi replied. "I told you we could mingle into society easily."

"It was still a major risk." Kazuki remarked.

"It worked thought didn't it?" Kyushi sighed. "Oh well, I'm off."

"Very well." Kazuki replied. Kyushi shook her head in response to his usual tone before leaping off in pursuit. Anko could've sworn that she saw a dark figure move quickly past the trees in the same direction of Ino and the others.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, sensing her discomfort.

"No, eyes must be deceiving me, thought I saw something in the distance." Anko replied. "Say, does Ryutaki send scouts to villages on a regular basis?" she turned her attention to Kyousto.

"No, he usually has an informant within the village, or a mercenary to bring him info. He never sent any of us to villages. At least he never sent me." Kyousto replied.

"Hmm, Ino and the others better be on their toes." Naruto added in before turning and heading back to his temporary home. Sakura quickly caught up to him.

"You seem confident." Sakura remarked.

"Ino isn't stupid. Neither is the rest of the group. They'll get home safely." Naruto answered.

"And what did you say to Ino?" Sakura asked. Naruto could only grin madly in amusement.

"Let's just say she'll be giving us a few months before she teases you again." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto." Sakura began with a hint of amusement. "What did you say to her?"

Naruto's grin grew wider.

"I'll tell you sometime. Let's just leave it alone for now and enjoy what time we have here left." Naruto answered. Sakura grasped Naruto's arm.

"I can think of a few things to enjoy." Sakura whispered.

"Are you sure you're Sakura? I don't ever remember being this flirty or forgetful." Naruto chuckled, Sakura joined in his laughter as well.

"You're such a noble idiot."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out sooner than the last one. Luckily, I did. Anyway, I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoyed. I don't ask for a lot of reviews, but I just want to stay motivated and it always helps. Hope you're still enjoying the story. Be safe and happy.**


	21. Coming To Terms

**"Coming To Terms"**

* * *

The rustle of spare clothes, kunai and shuriken clanged through the room while the sink in the bathroom filled with water. Sakura splashed water into her face, trying to keep her repressed desires under control.

'_Damn teenage hormones. I knew I'd have…urges…but I never thought they would ever be this intense. It must be the feelings I have, not to mention constant thoughts of Naruto laying on that bed, unclothed, ready for him to….DAMN IT! STOP IT!' _Sakura shouted mentally to herself as she splashed more water into her face.

'_I'm not sure how I'll be able to contain myself much longer. Did mom ever feel like _this _with dad? Uh, I don't even WANT to think about THAT! I swear, after I have my 'fun' with Naruto when we get home, these moments better die down just a bit.' _Sakura sighed loudly as she looked into the mirror.

"Oh who am I kidding? They'll never die down, not as long as he's in my heart." Sakura hung her head and proceeded to shake herself into an acceptable state.

Naruto sealed his weaponry inside the scroll that he used for transporting at an easier right while the water stopped running and Sakura emerged from the bathroom after 'washing' her face. She noticed right away that Naruto had returned to his older attire with the combination of the long cloak he now wore.

"Why did you go back to this outfit?" Sakura whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, struggling to control herself.

"The outfit I was wearing wasn't torn to bits, but it suffered pretty badly. Besides, it's pretty hard to let this on go." Naruto smiled as he grasped her hands. "But I'm more surprised that you can't keep your hands off of me."

"Well, that's not a problem is it?" Sakura asked coyly. Naruto only smirked at her question.

"No, but I remember if _I _even tried to do this, you'd knock me out until next week." Naruto replied.

"I'd think those days are over. Ever since I _really _looked and thought about how I felt about you, I can't get enough of you at times. It's hard as hell keeping myself in check right now." Sakura admitted. Naruto turned himself around to face her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, when we get back home, you can have me all to yourself." Naruto offered with a slight smirk. Sakura sighed into his chest.

"I'll be tacking you up on that offer." Sakura assured him before releasing her grip on him. "But I guess we'll have to wait until then." Sakura added with some disappointment.

"Don't worry. I think we'll be home pretty quick considering I don't want to stay to long in one place. I don't plan to camp out anywhere. It's going to be a straight shot home, just like it was on our way here." Naruto replied rubbing her back in circles.

"Good, I want to be _alone_ with you as soon as possible." Sakura drew out in a sultry voice, causing Naruto to blush madly.

"And you hit _me_ for being a pervert?" Naruto questioned with a surprising mock tone. Sakura could only giggle at him and then hit him on the head. "HEY!"

"Yes, but my acts, or being a pervert as you put it, are more in private where they belong. Well, except when you're best friend decides to screw with her best friends emotions and cause it to be expressed in an alley way, only for her boyfriend to stop her in her tracks." Sakura replied. Naruto began to scratch his head.

"Ok, so are we still talking about you or are you referring to yourself in the third person for some reason?" Naruto asked confused causing Sakura to now break out in laughter.

"Don't think about it too hard, let's say you're a known pervert and I'm a closet one. Easier?" Sakura replied, still laughing.

"Ok." Naruto replied questioningly. "But, I wouldn't call you a pervert Sakura."

This caught Sakura's attention.

"Oh." Sakura replied, lifting a hand to her cheek. "And what would you call me?"

"Someone who desperately wants to show her boyfriend how much she loves him." Naruto chuckled as Sakura gave him a cute pout.

"Aw, Naruto is so noble that he doesn't want to call his girlfriend a pervert." Sakura replied while Naruto frowned slightly.

"Yes, because I don't want you to end my life considering that you've hit me so many times because of your sensitivity to such a topic. Need I remind you of what Konohamaru did that got you so giddy?" Naruto replied. Sakura smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Believe me Naruto, because of what we've gone through, I'm able to see certain traits I have and can admit to myself what I like." Sakura replied while rubbing her palms against his chest.

"Or you're just madly attracted to me." Naruto replied coyly.

"That helps also." Sakura smirked back. Naruto could only sigh in response.

"Ok, that's it. I think it's best to hold off on this until we get home. Deal?" Naruto replied. Sakura only huffed at his response.

"Ok." Sakura drew out. "But only because it's in our best interest."

"Good. Now then, I think it's time to head out. It's almost nine." Naruto replied as they released from their embrace and began to finish packing their tools of the trade. Sakura groaned quietly as she saw Naruto seal away his weapons inside his scroll.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Sakura asked somewhat insulted at her lack of creativity. Naruto only chuckled at her question.

"You were too focused on making sure that you were the best at what you do." Naruto answered back in a reassuring tone. Sakura blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you Naruto." She replied as Naruto walked over to her.

"Here, let me show you how to do it." Naruto offered as he gave her a spare scroll that was perfect for her considering that she didn't have as much equipment. "Go ahead and place some of your things on the scroll."

Sakura nodded as she put some of her medical equipment onto the parchment.

"Now, you've seen Tenten do the same principal with her weaponry right?" Naruto asked her.

"Of course, I've also read about the principals of such things, but I've never really taken interest in them until now." Sakura explained herself.

"Exactly, it's the same principal, but instead of weapons, you place personal items or such in it." Naruto replied. "And then you simply put some chakra into one of your fingers, like your index finger. Here, let me show you." Naruto added in as Sakura offered her his hand. "Go ahead and start focusing chakra into your finger."

Sakura did as she was instructed, eager to learn this new trick.

"Now then, all you have to do is put that chakra into the tag that's attached to this scroll." Naruto then placed her finger onto the tag. "Go ahead and redirect your chakra into the tag."

Sakura nodded as she began to focus the amount of chakra in her finger towards the tag. It was an unusual process to say the least, meaning to put chakra into an inanimate object. She had done this before with dead objects such as fish when she started training with Tsunade or even later on when it became humans, but this process was different. It was a casual little tag that she didn't even care about but yet was able to put her chakra into it without any effort. It was truly different from anything she was used to when it came to transferring chakra. Once her chakra had been transferred from finger to tag, her objects disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Where did my stuff go to?" Sakura asked concerned and ready to pummel Naruto into the floor boards.

"Don't worry Sakura." Naruto laughed. "They simply have been sealed inside the scroll." Sakura began to blush at his laughter.

"Shut up! I knew that!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, clearly upset at her own forgetfulness.

"Oh, now don't do that. I didn't mean anything by it." Naruto promised her. "Seriously, I'm _way _more forgetful than you, so it's nothing to get upset about." Naruto smiled as he took her hand again. "Here, I'll show you how to get your things back."

"They better or you're a dead man." Sakura warned as Naruto placed her finger onto the tag of the scroll. A sudden sensation of wind rushing towards her hand took hold of Sakura as she felt her chakra returning. Another puff of smoke appeared and her objects were returned to the places that they had been put at on the parchment.

"See? It's basically like a rental of sorts. A _tiny _amount of chakra is used in exchanged for storage, at least that's what I think of it as. Tenten taught me some things about it when I asked her." Naruto explained. However, Naruto's wording of his last phrase caused a little bit of a tremor in Sakura.

"Wait, she taught you how to do this?" Sakura asked him with a growl. Naruto didn't know what he had done this time to upset her.

"Yes? Why is that such a bad thing?" Naruto asked her.

"What else did she teach you, anything that I should know about?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No Sakura, I swear." Naruto raised his hands in defense. "Please don't hit me again." Sakura realized quickly what she was imploring without realizing it.

'_Why do I always have to fly of the handle at such an innocent comment?' _She thought as guilt riddled her again. Sakura grabbed his arms gently and lowered them until she held his hands in hers. "I think I need to talk to Tsunade about trying to control my emotions better." She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Naruto replied wrapping her in another embrace. "I think you're doing fine."

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied, feeling better thanks to Naruto's encouraging words.

"Don't be." Naruto answered back with a smile. "Come on, let's finish packing and get ready ok?" Sakura nodded her head slowly as she thought quietly to herself.

'_I guess it's just another day in our complicated and very exciting relationship.'_

* * *

Ryutaki sat in his chair, going over the events that happened while mulling over his now dead apprentice. The apprentice that he thought could learn the ways of sin and how he could help free the world of this curse. The apprentice that had never truly learned what it meant to be free. And it was now the second one that he had lost. Kyousto and Shyumatso, two of his greatest students now had been freed from his hold.

"It won't be complete until the first to abandon me dies as well. Then the other two shall burn as well. Pawns, nothing but pawns." Ryutaki spoke to himself, his mind clearly beginning to delve into complete psychosis.

"Those fools could have been the rulers of the new world, a world without sin. Fools, all of them!" Ryutaki's shout echoed against the walls of his chamber. "They committed the ultimate sin by defying The Messenger of the All Mighty, me! Kyousto and Shyumatso are nothing but traitors and Kyushi and Kazuki will do the same."

Ryutaki stood from his seat and walked over to the scrolls laid out against his desk. "Perhaps there is a way that I can use only five of the scrolls instead of six. If I could, then I wouldn't have to rely on those two to get me that last scroll." Ryutaki spoke to himself as he studied them.

"If there's a way to use just five and keep myself in control then I could finish this now. But do I go against what my master wants. No, I wouldn't because it would still be appealing to his will. But how do I find the sacred sight with just five scrolls when I need the sixth one?"

Ryutaki continued to skim over the scrolls.

"No, I have to have the sixth scroll. Otherwise, I can't find the location of the sacred ruins to activate them. It's a good thing that I didn't tell the others about _that_ part. But, I have to find…" Ryutaki lifted his head as realization began to strike him. "Wait, what if it's the ruins that are _here_? This is where I was lead to, no. That would be too easy. To be worthy, I'd have to find the real location. But there has to be a clue here in order to find it or perhaps that there isn't any way to do it besides having all the scrolls."

Ryutaki began to comb the walls of his chamber, looking for any clues.

"Maybe the scroll shows the clue that I need." Ryutaki muttered as he ran his hand across the walls. "If that's the case, then I'll look for the clue now while I have the chance to be by myself."

An evil smile ran across his face.

* * *

"Soon, soon, the world will be cleansed."

Naruto and the others stood at the gates of Amekagure, saying their goodbyes to Toshimaku as they prepared to head home.

"I'm still not so sure about having her go with you." Toshimaku voiced his remaining concerns to Naruto.

"Well, think of it this way, she won't be in your village anymore so you can rest easy. Don't forget about all the spare Shinobi we've given you." Naruto reminded him. "Besides, I think she's come around quite quickly."

Kyousto blushed at his compliment. "Thank you Naruto."

"You're welcome." Naruto replied with a smile.

"A little _too _quickly perhaps. Keep an eye on her." Toshimaku warned. Naruto leaned in next to Toshimaku.

"Listen, I have some doubts too, but I have a feeling that she's true to nature. It's hard to be brainwashed like that and I think that it's going to take time for her understand what she truly did. She thinks that she understands now, but she really hasn't. And when she does, she'll be guilt ridden and need support. I will be there to offer that support." Naruto whispered to him. "Just trust me on this."

"Very well." Toshimaku whispered and nodded. Naruto pulled away from Toshimaku while Kyousto felt a slight tinge of guilt riddle her. She didn't hear every word, but instantly knew who they were talking about.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as he pulled his scroll over his back. "Well then, if you have nothing else to say, I think it's time to return to our home."

"I have only this to say, good luck to you all. You are the people that are going to end this before it becomes a war." Toshimaku reminded them all, each one nodding in response.

"Trust me, we will." Naruto smiled as they all turned towards the direction of the forest. "Well then, Farwell Lord Toshimaku." Naruto smiled. "Alright guys, let's go."

Everyone nodded as they began to run towards the forest before leaping into the trees.

"Alright then, I've waited long enough. Time to chase after them." Kazuki said to himself as he leaped off after them. The others had no clue as to what was happening.

* * *

"Ino, I think someone maybe following us." Sai said as they leapt over another tree branch.

"I think you would be right." Ino called out sensing another presence. "We can't afford to stop though. We only have about another hour of travel to go."

"So are you saying that we let them follow us?" Anko asked her.

"Yes, I think that it's in the best interest to not slow down. We have solider pills so if we need them, then we can take them. But if we stop now, we risk losing this scroll and I don't want that to happen." Ino answered back.

"If you think that's the best option, then we'll go with it." Shino replied quietly.

"Good, let's keep moving then." Ino replied as each one leapt off another tree. Meanwhile Kyushi was starting to get very frustrated.

'_These bastards aren't giving me a chance to even get that damn scroll. Shoot, at this rate, as soon as I get within three miles of Konoha, I'm going to have to pull back and retreat.' _Kyushi gritted her teeth.

'_There's no way in hell I can take them all on at once. I had enough trouble with just Kakashi, and these guys have more people than him that combined outclasses him. Damn it. Guess it'll have to be recon.'_

Hours passed and the group of shinobi continued to leap through the trees. Kyushi knew that she was running out of time to make any move, but realization had struck her again as she knew that there was no way in order to make any chance at the scroll. They were now within five miles of the Hidden Leaf Village and she knew that there was nothing more that she could do.

'_I have to head back. There isn't any way that I can get that scroll without getting killed. Damn it all, I have all this training, but I can't even use because I'm heavily outnumbered. I'm sorry my lord.' _Kyushi thought bitterly as she turned away from the group and hurried back to the hideout. Ino and the others quickly realized that the extra presence had quickly disappeared.

"Ino, you sense that?" Shino questioned.

"Yes, I think we finally lost our stalker. And not soon enough, we're starting to get really exhausted." Ino admitted. "Everyone, I need you to take one last solider pill so we can make it home."

"Right." Everyone agreed and pulled out a pill, popping it into their mouths.

"Good job guys, I'm sure that Lady Tsunade and Naruto are going to be quite pleased. Now all we need is for Naruto to make it home." Ino encouraged the others.

* * *

The rain had now stopped as they neared their home while the rain continued outside of the outskirts.

The night ran on as rain poured heavy against the Shinobi for hours as they leapt from tree branch to tree branch. Naruto was looking back as he continued to keep an eye out for any scouts that Ryutaki may have sent.

"Naruto, you've got to keep an eye on the tree branches man." Killer Bee reminded him.

"I know that, but I can't help the feeling that someone is following us." Naruto replied.

"Just keep going at this pace. If anyone is following us, they'll have to either risk heading into our home or retreat." Bee reminded.

"I know that. I'm just keeping an eye out." Naruto replied as the tree leaves bounced at each leap the group took.

The rain continued to pour heavily against the shinobi, each drop crashing against their skin. However, for Sakura, it was doing more than that.

'_This is just like the rain that night.' _Sakura thought looking into the clouds and the rain that fell with it. Her memory began to replay the event of the night she decided to end her shinobi career.

_The rain poured heavily against her window pain, signifying how her emotions were reflected. She held her knees to her chest as she stared outside into the dark night sky, weeping heavily as tears rolled onto her pillow._

"_Naruto." Sakura whispered as she cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_The past few months had been hard on Sakura. The war may have ended, but the battle within her still raged on as she fought between her feelings towards Naruto and her guilt. Every day it seemed that she would cry at any given time. Everyone had tried to convince her to speak with Naruto, but she couldn't bring herself to even try. The guilt that racked her mind over her actions stopped her from trying to talk to him._

"_Why? Why did I have to be so cruel to him?"_

_As she sat on her bed with her back against the wall, along sob rang out, louder than she would have like. A crash of thunder rang through the night sky, causing her room to shake. Sakura almost didn't hear the knock on her door._

"_Sakura? Is everything ok?" Her mother called out from behind the door. Sakura didn't answer, she honestly didn't even want to. She hadn't spoken to anyone for the last week and honestly, she still wasn't ready to. However, to her cursed luck, the door was unlocked. Her mother entered the room quietly, in case her daughter was sleeping._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Sakura didn't want to talk about it, so she kept quiet. "Honey, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. You've been like this for the last week, please, tell me what's wrong." Her mother pleaded._

_Sakura wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to talk about how she felt. She was afraid of what would come of it, especially with her mother. But the guilt was building up inside of her, she would need to speak to someone soon, it might as well be her mother._

"_I feel horrible." Sakura quietly replied. Her mother scooted closer to her._

"_Why? What do you feel horrible about?" she asked in return._

"_I feel horrible about what I've done to my friend, to someone I hold close to my heart." Sakura answered slowly as she wrapped her arms tighter her knees._

"_Naruto." Sakura's mother answered. Sakura's eyes widen and looked at her mother._

"_How did you know?" Sakura asked her. Her mother smiled as she leaned over and wiped away her tear stricken eyes._

"_Honey, you've told me so much about him in the last year. And I've heard about everything he's done, all the great and amazing things he has done for his home, for our home, for our village." She answered with a smile. "Now then, why don't you tell me what's on your mind."_

_Sakura nodded as she gathered her courage. "I've just treated him like crap. I've done things to him that I should have never done to him. And now I feel like there isn't anything I can do for him." Sakura fought back her sobs._

"_Well honey, you need to tell me exactly how you treated him, otherwise, I can't help you." Her mother offered. Sakura then began the long process of talking to her mother and going over everything that had transpired between the two, the confession, the signs, the emotions of everything that had been built up, everything. Sakura's mother to say the least was stunned._

"_Well." Her mother sighed. "I have to say honey that you have had a lot to think about. I never thought in a million years that those kinds of things would ever happen to you two."_

"_That's why you can't understand how I feel right now." Sakura replied looking back at the rain hitting her window._

"_No, no, I do understand. Well, I understand some aspect of what you've told me." Her mother replied. Sakura turned towards her as tears flowed anew and her eyes showing fire._

"_You can't understand any of it! You and dad never had this type of relationship! So how in the world would you even begin to understand it?" Sakura shouted. Ordinarily, Sakura's mother would have punished her for speaking in that matter to her, but she knew that her daughter was in a terrible way._

"_Listen Sakura, I know you think that I don't understand. But believe me, I do. I understand that you're feeling guilt and anger at yourself for what you've done. And I understand that it's eating away at you, but you have to try and also understand the most important aspect of this whole thing." Sakura's mother explained._

"_And what would that be?" Sakura asked her, looking back out the window._

"_That you have strong feelings for him. That you have unresolved feelings for him and that they're confusing you to such a great degree that it's tearing away your soul. You've had to grow up quickly honey. You've seen things that I cannot imagine, done great things and had to kill, things that I could never do. I see a stronger resolve in you than in myself." Sakura's mother admitted. Sakura turned to face her mother, a look of astonishment on her face._

"_It's true Sakura. You have the ability to take a life to defend our home and the ability to save lives of our home. But those are straighter forward than relationships. Relationships take YEARS to develop and I watched that happen between you and Naruto. You used to hate him and in some aspect, I take blame in that because I kept you away from him when you were younger. Everyone feared him when we shouldn't have and I take blame for it."_

"_Mom…" Sakura whispered._

"_But I've seen you two grow up these past few years and I've seen how you've come to admire him. I hear about him more than you sometimes I swear." Sakura's mother laughed. "I know that it can be scary to take that leap of faith, that he may not harbor the same feelings as you do. But if what you're friend Sai told you is right, then he still does, and I think it is worth to take that chance to find out."_

"_But what if he doesn't return them? I'm still so unsure of what to do." Sakura replied. Sakura's mother scooted over next her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and took her hand in hers._

"_Listen, I want you to do what makes you feel happy. I know that you're still going to think about what to do." She comforted her._

"_Even if I just wanted to work in the hospital and not be a shinobi anymore?" Sakura asked nervously. Her mother smiled._

"_Let me put this way. If you wanted Naruto to come live with us because you realized how you feel about him, I would do it. If you two wanted to share the same bed, I would do it." She replied, causing Sakura to blush slightly._

"_You would do that? But why and what makes you so sure that we wouldn't, well, you know?" Sakura struggled to say._

"_Well, for one, I know that Naruto wouldn't try to do anything unless you were ready for it. Two, because you two are almost seventeen and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Three, because I would make damn sure you two would use protection. And four, I would do anything just to make sure that you were happy."_

_Sakura looked at her mother with a new sense of respect. Never would she have thought that her mom would ever give her this type of freedom. This conversation with her mother had been an eye opening one, but it still didn't keep her from wanting to not be a shinobi anymore, at least for now. But it helped her begin to grasp a better concept of how she felt for Naruto._

"_I appreciate that mom. I think I really understand how I feel about him, but, I still need to try and figure some things out for myself." Sakura replied._

"_I know honey, but I know that it'll work out in the end." Her mother replied with a gentle voice._

_The rain continued to pour, with Sakura unaware of what the following day's events would lead to and what she could really be._

'_That night was just a little over a week ago.' _Sakura thought returning to reality as she felt the rain hit her face.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto spoke quietly as they leaped from tree branch to tree branch. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled while looking at him fondly. "I just was remembering an important memory that helped figure some things out."

"Oh, well, what kinds of things?" Naruto asked her.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just say that it was _really _important to me." Sakura smiled again. Naruto looked at her slightly confused, but continued to leap and smile along the way. Meanwhile, Kazuki looked from afar at his situation.

'_I can't get any closer without being completely detected. We're not that far from Konoha, so if it continues on like this, I'll have to retreat. Only thirty miles left, I'll keep my distance. If I get within the inner borders, probably five miles from the village, I'll have to head back." _Kazuki however was more intrigued by Kyousto's relaxed presence though.

'_She either has been put under some Genjutsu or she has left us for good. That's not a good sign if it's the latter. If she did leave, then why did she do it? Perhaps they threatened her with execution. No. She wouldn't succumb to such easy and mild threats.'_

Certain thoughts started to lead to dark places in Kazuki's mind.

'_I have an uncertain feeling, something isn't right. Why would she be so relaxed? Genjutsu couldn't do this; she's too smart for that. She's been trained to release any form of such techniques, so unless one of them has a truly powerful Genjutsu, then, something Ryutaki must have done caused this.'_

Kyousto meanwhile sensed the presence behind them, knowing who it was just by the chakra signature.

"Naruto, I think its best we stopped." Kyousto remarked.

"What are you talking about? You know what will happen if we stop!" Naruto reminded her.

"I know, but trust me, this is someone I know and he won't attack us. He actually can recognize when it's best not to. He's sensible." Kyousto replied.

"I'm sorry if we doubt you, but you must know that we still need to build some trust." Sakura reminded her.

"I know that, but trust me on this. If you've been able to trust me at this point then you can trust me on this one." Kyousto replied. Naruto was wary to stop however. He wanted to make sure that he was home to ensure the security of the scroll.

"Naruto man, you can't be serious about this." Killer Bee added in with worry. Naruto however wasn't sure what he should do.

"If she's telling the truth, then she has to let him know what Ryutaki really is. But if we do this and you decide to turn against us, I swear that you will never see the light of day." Naruto warned Kyousto.

"Naruto man, don't be stupid!" Bee warned him.

"Bee, trust me on this man." Naruto smiled back at him. Killer Bee relented on his pleas, knowing that he would never win this.

"Man, Sakura, please tell me that you're not going with this." Killer Bee pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but whatever Naruto thinks is best, I'll go along with it." Sakura replied confidently.

"The same goes for me." Hinata added with the same tone.

"Damn it man. Naruto, why do you have to be so good with the ladies?" Bee sighed quietly.

"Because, I'm strong and sexy." Naruto joked, which resulted in Sakura sighing in annoyance.

'_Even with the seriousness of this situation, you still find a way to joke around.'_ Sakura thought woefully.

"Alright then, let's land here." Naruto ordered stopping on the next tree branch, the others following suit. Kazuki noticed the sudden stop in movement.

'_Why are they stopping?'_ Kazuki thought.

"We know you're following us, so may as well step out now so we can speak with you." Naruto called out to the trees. Kazuki however stood silent by a dark tree.

'_Are they coaxing me to come out to capture me, or are they simply going to kill me?' _Kazuki wondered. When no response was given, Naruto attempted to call out again only for Kyousto to stop him.

"He'll trust me more I think." Kyousto replied as she put her arm up to stop him. Naruto nodded in compliance.

"Kazuki, come out here and talk to me. I need to tell you something important." Kyousto called out to him.

'_Now she wants to speak?' _Kazuki thought staying still. _'She must think I'm out of my mind.'_

"I'm warning you Kazuki, I can find you with my jutsu if I need to so you may as well come out now." Kyousto warned.

'_I forgot about that technique of hers. I guess I'll have to show myself.'_ Kazuki thought as he removed himself from his hiding spot and leaped forward into the lion's den.

"There you are." Kyousto replied calmly while crossing her arms. "So then, I assume you've been tailing us since we left Ame?"

"You would be correct." Kazuki replied. "And this gentleman next to you must be the great Naruto Uzumaki."

"You would be correct." Naruto replied with a stern look on his voice. "And don't think twice about attacking us, otherwise, your head is going to be the only thing left of you."

"Due noted." Kazuki shifted his attention back to Kyousto. "So then, why have you decided to join this team from Konoha? Or are you their prisoner?"

"I assure you, I'm not their prisoner." Kyousto laughed at his questions. "I'm with them of my own free will."

"Well then, Ryutaki won't be pleased with you when he finds out." Kazuki replied calmly.

"What makes you think that you'll tell him? Perhaps we won't allow you to leave." Sakura replied with an angered look on her face.

"I wasn't implying. I'm saying that Ryutaki will no doubt find at some point." Kazuki replied to Sakura's response.

"Well, let's just wait until we get to that point." Kyousto suggested. "I just have a nice piece of information that you should know about."

"And I assume that this information is the reason you left us?" Kazuki inquired.

"That it would be correct. You see, when we were attacking the villages, I came across a nice bit of information on what that bastard plans to use us on. You see, he was having a nice conversation with Naruto here, trying to get him to join him. Well imagine my surprise when he decides to explain to Naruto here that we were nothing more than pawns in his plan and that we would no longer be of us once we had done our jobs." Kyousto explained.

"So we were pawns then." Kazuki replied calmly.

"Controlled emotions as usual I see. But yes, nothing more than pawns, so we were just tools as you have put it time and time again. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Shyumatso is dead by now, considering how he always seemed to resent the bastard." Kyousto added.

"That's his destiny then. Why are you telling me all of this though?" Kazuki questioned.

"To give you some warning before it's too late. I know that you have killed innocent people, but you've been brainwashed by your teachings. You think that it's your destiny to be his pawn, but if you opened your mind, you'd see there's another path." Kyousto explained.

"I don't believe in that way of thinking. But I've never killed an innocent person; the illusion seemed to pan out perfectly." Kazuki admitted.

"So you've never killed anyone in any of those attacks?" Hinata questioned, while everyone else was in shock.

"I never told you that my teachings condoned killing. They don't, pure and simple. I was able to perfect the illusion of killing without killing." Kazuki admitted.

"So then why have you been a part of this? Why waste the years if it isn't in your nature?" Kyousto questioned.

"It was a journey to trying to find my inner peace. I was led here by a calling that I heard; something told me that I had to venture there. When I followed it, I believed that it would be a way to enlighten myself and find my destiny." Kazuki explained.

"And what does your gut tell you now?" Naruto asked him with his left hand on hip and his right hand holding a kunai.

"It tells me that I have to go back there and continue what I was doing." Kazuki replied.

"You know what will happen if you go back though. You'll still be branded as an enemy of the Leaf Village and the world. You could also be killed by Ryutaki." Kyousto reminded him. Everyone froze at her words as they saw Kazuki's face almost fall into a frown.

"I know that, but it's what I think I have to do. If I go with you, I don't think that I'll find my inner peace. It's what it is." Kazuki remarked.

"So you won't come with us, but instead will take the rest of being with the maniac?" Kyousto questioned, closing her eyes in deep thought.

"You have to remember Kyousto that you were taken at a young age and learned from this man. You also just found out that we were nothing more than pawns in his vision of the world. Well, that's where the difference between you and me begin. I was fourteen when I joined him. I had already been taught everything I knew before I had joined him. I followed the vision I had and decided to join him as a way to find myself." Kazuki spoke quietly, remembering his past experiences.

"But that doesn't make sense." Sakura replied.

"It may not make sense to you, but the teachers that instructed me, instilled me in these ways. Then for reasons that I cannot find to this day, said that I had to kill them. They said that they had found the inner peace they were looking for and knew that their time in the world had ended." Kazuki replied.

"They, they told you to kill them?" Kyousto replied while hers and everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, and to this day as I said, I still don't understand. Before I ended their lives however, they told me that I had to follow my own path to inner peace. They believed in different ways of finding that inner peace, theirs they found was by that method. This sword here was given to me to end their lives." Kazuki placed a hand on his sheath. Naruto gripped his kunai tighter.

"Don't even think about it." Naruto warned.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to attack you. I know when I can't win." Kazuki replied with a rare smile on his face.

"Kazuki, please think this through. If you go back to Ryutaki, you'll be killed." Kyousto pleaded. Kazuki however laughed in response. It wasn't evil, but it sounded happy.

"Now do you see why I never wanted to share any of my past with you? Some things are better left unsaid. You must realize that Ryutaki has ears within that sanctuary of his. So I can't even be an informant to you, and I can't give you the location of where he is either." Kazuki smiled. "But I can say that it's in Earth country near the mountains, just as a little help."

"And why can't you tell us where it exactly is?" Naruto replied with some disappointment.

"Because, there's a jutsu causing an illusion over it, so even if I told you where it exactly was, you wouldn't find it. It's a type of jutsu that can't be dispelled either. So the only thing I can offer you is that it lies in the mountains just north of Iwa." Kazuki offered.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'd say we're not going to be making any surprise attacks." Naruto replied. "Besides, Kyousto already told my team the same thing, so really, it doesn't help us to begin with."

"In that case, now that this information has been divulged, what do you suggest we do with him?" Killer Bee questioned. Naruto sighed quietly as the others looked on, awaiting his response.

"Let him go." Naruto replied. "He hasn't even attempted to attack us and Kyousto has been able to tell him about Ryutaki. I think he isn't as bad as we've made him to be. But I warn you now Kazuki. If you continue to tail us from here on out, or attempt to attack the village, you will not live." Naruto stared intensely at him.

"Understandable, but I know that I would lose and die if I tried. And besides, I still have more to try and find out from Ryutaki. Be wary of Kyushi as well, I don't think she has the same type of ability to comprehend as you and I do and she is more evil than we give her credit for. As for you Kyousto, I think you made the right choice. You don't deserve to live the way Ryutaki had you live. Be safe." Kazuki replied as he leapt away back to his base. Kyousto watched as his body disappears into the rain and tree lines.

"Farewell Kazuki." Kyousto replied as she turned to Naruto. "Do you trust him?"

Naruto didn't respond right away, as his thoughts lay on the man he had just spoken to.

"I don't know what to think. But no I don't trust him, not like I do with you. I have evidence to show you are telling the truth. I still have my doubts about him though. He knows what you know, so why would he go into the belly of the beast again? It just doesn't sit right with me." Naruto replied.

"True. I suppose there isn't anything we can do now but to head to Konoha. And I'm sure I'll be put under constant watch when I get there." Kyousto replied calmly.

"No doubt there. But I think we can have an arrangement that may make it better suited for you. For now, let's just get home." Naruto replied as he walked over to the others. "You guys ready?" he asked to which they nodded in response. "Alright, let's keep moving."

The shinobi leapt off into the distance again, eagerly making their way to the Hidden Leaf.

_Hours later…._

"So, have you gotten any from your girlfriend since we last talked?" the same shinobi from a week ago asked as he and his comrade guard the gate.

"Man, she still didn't let it go for days. I swear, I told that if she didn't let it go soon that I would break it off if she didn't see from my side. I told her how I had seen her getting glances at other men, _including _Naruto!" the second shinobi exclaimed.

"Naruto huh?" the other started laughing. "How old is your woman, twenty-two? And she's looking at Naruto? That boy is getting all kinds of attention."

"Don't remind me. Anyway, I told her about that, and as usual, she didn't even listen to it. It was about how everything was on me and that I shouldn't have looked at another women's ass. 'What am I supposed to do?' I tell her. She wouldn't put out for weeks at a time and then I catch her looking at other men."

"So, I wonder how this went."

"Well, to put it short, I told her that if she didn't change soon and get over me looking at ONE woman while she looked at fifty guys that I was ending it."

"And how did that end?"

"Well, apparently, she freaked out. She began sobbing, crying, you name it. She said sorry and everything began begging for another chance. I said I'd give her one, next thing I know, we're having fun in the sack like there was no tomorrow." He smiled.

"Well then, all well that ends all."

"Yeah, you're not kidding." He replied as he looked in the distance. "Back to Naruto though, he here comes with the other team that he led himself."

Naruto walked up to the outpost within the village with his team.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Naruto greeted his comrades.

"Well if isn't the New Yellow Flash of Konoha." The first shinobi replied. "I take it your journey was safe."

"Pretty much, no real hiccups." Naruto lied to cover for Kyousto and Kazuki. "By the way, did Ino and the others get here ok?"

"Why yes, they were able to get here without any hitches. But I you'll get a more detailed report from the Hokage, who luckily is still up, even at this hour." The second shinobi answered, glancing at the clock that read four o' clock in the morning.

"Great, now we have to deal with an even grouchier Tsunade than usual." Naruto sighed. "Alright everyone, let's go. Thanks for the info you two."

The two guards nodded as Naruto and the others took off to give their mission report. They didn't waste any time getting to her office. Five minutes had passed and they were already at the door. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade answered from the other side. Naruto opened the door slowly, letting himself in and allowing the others to enter as well. "Good, you're back home Naruto. Please tell me you still have the scroll."

"Here you go Granny." Naruto replied as he placed the scroll on her desk.

"Damn it you brat, you're lucky that you did so well and I'm too tired to fight back. Anyway, I already have a full report on who this women is, so you don't need to do any explaining. But I will say this, she going to have to be put under watch for tonight. She has to go into holding until we can see for ourselves if she's truthful. Then we'll see what becomes of her. Perhaps the same type of deal we did with Karin."

"Understood, and I apologize for any inconvenience." Kyousto bowed before her.

"At least you understand. For now, I want you to go with these two guards into the holding cell. They'll be watching over you tonight until we get you set up." Tsunade motioned for the two guards to take Kyousto away.

"We'll have this settled tomorrow." Naruto assured her. Kyousto nodded and mouth a 'thank you' to him.

"Alright then, Killer Bee, we have sleeping arrangements for you here. There isn't anything more I have to say right now. We'll have to deal with this in the morning when we're all well rested. I want Naruto, Sakura and Killer Bee here at eleven in the morning. Shikamaru and Kakashi will be here as well. Understood?" Tsunade questioned, everyone nodded in response. "Good. Naruto, I want you to stay a bit longer here ok? The others are dismissed."

Sakura was about to protest this before Naruto stopped her.

"It's ok Sakura, wait for me outside." Naruto assured her. Sakura didn't say anything else as she nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before she and the others left the office. Once they had left the office Naruto began questioning. "So why did you have me stay here a bit longer?"

Naruto didn't get a response in words but instead received one in a tight embrace from Tsunade who fought to hold back her tears.

"I'm glad that you made it back, you baka." Tsunade whispered quietly. Naruto was hesitant to reply and simply embraced her back.

"You know me. I won't die until I become Hokage." Naruto replied. "So you don't have to worry so much."

"You say that, but I do. I don't want you gone too. I just wanted you to know that." Tsunade replied, still holding her embrace.

"I know that Granny, I know that." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Stop saying that you baka." Tsunade smiled back.

Sakura waited outside the office as she tried to listen, but the two apparently were remaining quiet enough to where she couldn't hear them. It didn't matter though as the door opened up and Naruto walked through it.

"What did Lady Tsunade have to say to you?" Sakura asked him.

"Oh, she just wanted to go over something really quick." Naruto covered for her. As he had found himself thinking, man have not face no wrath like a secret Tsunade scorned, or something like that. Sakura decided to let it go since she was too tired to go on.

"Well, I guess I don't have to know. I think it's time to get some sleep." Sakura suggested to him.

"Yeah, wait a minute. Where did Bee and Hinata go to?" Naruto asked her as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, I told them to go get some sleep. Hinata went home and Bee is waiting in a lounge for Tsunade to take him to his bed arrangements." Sakura answered for him.

"I see, well then, I guess there isn't anything left but for us to go home and get some sleep." Naruto replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Naruto quickly hugged Sakura and then turned to head to his apartment.

"Where are you going?" Sakura questioned as she grasped his hand, pulling him back.

"I was going to head home and sleep." Naruto responded. Sakura shook her head at his response. "What?"

"You're coming home with me. I think that you and I have some unfinished business left." Sakura reminded him, her voice dripping lust.

"Are you sure it can't wait until later? I don't want your mom to…"

"I've already gotten that covered. Let's just worry about getting to my home and relaxing." Sakura tugged his arm, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

Oh how happy he was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really don't have much to say about it other than that. The one thing that I'll comment on is the next chapter may or may not have Naruto and Sakura have a little 'fun'. I'll see about it, but I want to build it up if it comes to that. Also, I know the chapter seemed off but it went as I wanted. I had to introduce Sakura's flashback to delve into her mind deeper, as well as Kazuki's possible past. I would like to thank some people for a few of their reviews and appreciating the story. ****Mangaka Shuzen, starchaser08, Lowism, ****EazyWave11, thank you very much guys. Hope everyone is still enjoying it.**


	22. Passion, Anger and Tears

"**Passion, Anger and Tears"**

* * *

The door to Sakura's home was kicked open by Sakura's foot as the two lovers fought frantically between each other, tongues waged between each other for dominance. Breathe was short for both as Naruto kicked her door shut, guiding himself between her furniture. He momentarily regained his self-composure and was able to pull himself away from kiss bruised lips.

"Sakura, wait." Naruto panted out. "Listen, I want this as much as you do. But we have to think about your mom being here."

"I told you, it's taken care of. She's been away for the last week and she'll be back tomorrow. Now this is happening, so unless you want to stop I think it's time we move to the bedroom." Sakura replied as her voice was draped in lust.

"But it's not me I'm worried about. I know that I want this, but do _you _want this?" Naruto asked bravely. His response to that sentence was Sakura reaching in to his pants and grasping a certain part of him through his boxers. Naruto groaned loudly in pleasure as Sakura handled him.

"How is this for an answer? Now let's move." Sakura demanded as she removed her hand from his pants and grasped his collar, pulling him up the stairs. Naruto could not believe what was happening. His fantasies that he had dreamed of were coming to reality, the way that he was kissing Sakura, the way she fearlessly grabbed his special piece, the determination in her voice to show him what she wanted. Everything that he dreamed was coming true.

As Sakura opened her door to her bedroom, she could only begin to describe what she was feeling right now. In a few short words, her emotions ran between hot, heat and warmth, all the words that associated with the word 'love' and what she had felt for Naruto for probably years now. She had become bolder. She wasn't the same girl that she used to be. To be fair, she had become a woman in the eyes of many. Her training with Tsunade had begun a process of discovering who she was, what she wanted to be. The missions he had with Naruto and her determination to protect him had forced her to mature when most sixteen year olds were in school. The war had only reinforced her maturity as she realized some of her past mistakes had taught her how she needed to act. But it wasn't until she had almost lost Naruto and then trained with him that she truly realized what she wanted. Years of repressed emotions, years fought with mistakes, all had led to this point.

It was also a reassurance when she also noticed that her undergarments were also quite soaked due to what they were doing. Well, that certainly seemed to show that everything was good in her world.

Sakura moved over to the edge of her bed and fell back onto her covers while pulling Naruto down with her. The kissing began to intense up between the two as their hands began to roam over each other's bodies. Naruto began to feel around Sakura's beautiful body, memorizing every curve of her body while Sakura roamed her hands of his chest and down his strong back. She placed her hands on his zipper and pulled the piece down until his jacket was open. Naruto removed his jacket and tossed it onto the floor beside them while he pulled away from her lips. Grasping her zipper, he looked at her asking permission. Sakura didn't answer him with a word or a nod. She actually grasped his hand and pulled the zipper down for him, exposing her tight undershirt that showed her clearly hardened nipples. Naruto was transfixed by the sight and she wasn't even completely nude yet. He smiled at her and she did the same back. Both were ready to continue until a sharp pain in Naruto's arm showed itself again.

Naruto pulled back and grasped his arm in pain. Sakura realized what was happening and pulled him down into her arms. She reached inside the pouch that had been thrown onto the bed in their passionate moments. Sakura pulled out one the syringes that contained the pain killer for him. She was able to hold him still long enough and pull his arm out, quickly injecting it into a vein in his arm. Naruto continued to thrash as he fought the pain off from his arm. Sakura held him tightly, hoping for a quick resolution to his suffering. Naruto began to relax as he felt the pain begin to fade away and his thrashing ended slowly. Naruto was breathing hard as the pain finally faded and he began to regain his senses.

'_He must be getting worse. He couldn't even stand to inject himself.' _Sakura thought sadly as she rocked him back and forth.

Naruto opened his eyes, realizing that he had closed them in an attempt to find an outlet for the pain. He turned his head to face Sakura, his eyes showing his sad emotion.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto apologized as he placed his head against her shoulder. Sakura rubbed his back gently.

"Shh, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything." Sakura soothed him, rocking him back and forth.

"I just, I know how much you wanted for this night to happen and I was actually willing to make it happen for you." Naruto whispered out as he took in her scent, which smelled a lot like strawberries. Not surprising to say the least.

"I know Naruto, but you're health is more of a concern than what we want to do. We'll get it fixed, I promise you. And once we get you healed, we'll have this night happen for us…oh, oh Naruto." Sakura didn't finish as she felt him nip at her neck while his hand moved down to rub against her womanhood. She moaned loudly as he worked on her, causing her lust to resurface quickly. Sakura pulled away from him before she completely lost herself, much to her own disappointment. But her concern was for Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, we need to stop before you hurt your arm." Sakura pulled him away, _especially _away from certain parts of her, at least for the moment.

"My arm isn't going to hurt if we do this Sakura. I know that we both want this." Naruto spoke with a suddenly deeper voice that caused Sakura to have chills down her spine.

"I know Naruto, but I'm worried about your arm is all." Sakura reminded him as she rubbed his arms up and down soothingly.

"Sakura, listen, if you don't want to do it now because of my arm, I understand. But can you give me a reason why you would before then?" Naruto asked, looking deep into her jade eyes.

"Because I love you Naruto, because I think that you and I both know that we want this. The emotions built up in me for so long, and it wasn't just in the last few months. It was years in the making, it was every day that I trained to be just as strong as you. It was all those hours of studying and then thinking of how you strong you were getting those two years you were gone. It was those little bits and parts of you that I thought of that soon began to build up inside of me and found their way into my heart."

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered.

"It started long before that I think. I think it started when I first saw you when we were little kids, before I ever got into Sasuke. I saw you standing by yourself and thought how cute you looked. I was about to walk over to you, but my mom took me home before I had a chance to talk to you. It just makes me think of everything that we could have had for so long. And I know that we're not even seventeen yet, but we've had to mature so much and…and…" Sakura began to stutter. Naruto didn't give her another chance to speak as he crashed his lips onto hers again. Sakura didn't hesitate as she pushed back against him, pressing her body against his tightly. Naruto pulled back again to stare into her eyes.

"I don't think I can stop again Sakura." Naruto told her catching his breath.

"Then don't." Sakura ordered him as she grasped his arms tighter.

"I just want to make sure that you want…" Naruto stopped as he watched what Sakura pull away from him. Grasping the hem of her undershirt, Sakura pulled it over her head and threw the clothing across the room leaving nothing but her exposed chest. Naruto began to blush madly as he was transfixed by what Sakura had presented him with.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have done this for you. So, what do you think?" Sakura asked him worried while blushing madly as well. Sakura was concerned when Naruto didn't reply right away as her concerns began to rise.

'_Does he think that they'll small?'_

"I think that they're beautiful." Naruto answered as he grasped both of her breasts in his larger hands. Sakura moaned at the touch of his cool hands touching her in such a sensitive place.

"Keep doing that Naruto. Pinch them, squeeze them, do anything Naruto, just don't stop." Sakura panted and moaned. Naruto didn't deny her request as he played with her breasts, taking in the feeling of both in his hands. He had always wondered how she would feel if he ever had the chance to do this. Now here he was, touching her I such intimate ways, causing Sakura's moans of pleasure. Naruto decided to step up his game as he removed his right hand and placed his mouth directly on her open breast. Sakura moaned loudly as Naruto began to suck on her hardened nipple. Oh the sensations that she was feeling right now were beyond anything that she could ever have experienced by her own moments alone.

Sakura didn't want Naruto to have all the fun however. She pulled him away from her breasts that now had been amply played with. Pushing him onto the bed, she straddled his waist and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Crashing her chest to his, she began to kiss him passionately, the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest sending another way of chills down her spine. Lifting herself back up again, she began to unbutton his pants causing Naruto to blush as he witnesses her being this straightforward. Sakura pulled his pants off quickly and tossed them across the room, leaving Naruto in only his orange boxers and pretty sizeable tent which Sakura took notice of.

"Well, I think someone is primed up for this." Sakura teased him as she stepped off the bed, and walked away with her hips swaying, giving Naruto and nice view. "I think it's time I do the same." Sakura turned her head and winked at him as she grasped the hem of her shorts and slowly pulled them down, torturing Naruto to no end. Sakura revealed her very sexy red string laced thong which fitted her ass very nicely. She walked back over to Naruto and proceeded to set herself between his legs.

Naruto couldn't believe what Sakura was playing to do, but at the same time, he didn't stop her. Sakura knelt down between his legs and tentatively reached out to the tent in his boxers. She marveled at the hardness of his manhood and began to squeeze it tightly, causing Naruto's head to shoot back as he groaned at the pleasure shot through him.

"That feels so good." Naruto groaned as he gripped the bed sheets. Sakura smirked at his reaction as she continued to squeeze and release her hold on him.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Sakura teased him as she began to slowly pull his boxers off him. The cold rush of air hit Naruto hard as his member was released for Sakura to see. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth to contain her excitement. Naruto began to grow concerned, wondering if he hadn't met her expectations.

"Sakura, if it's not what you think then…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he threw his head back. Sakura wrapped her mouth around his member, her head bobbing up and down, licking and sucking along the way. Naruto couldn't contain himself as he fought to keep himself from thrashing wildly. Naruto couldn't catch his breath as he moaned and panted at what Sakura was doing to him. It may have been her first time, but to him, she was excellent.

Sakura took in what she was doing in the back of her head as she bobbed her head up and down, starting to gain speed. She couldn't ignore the heat in between her knees though and placed a hand between her thighs, rubbing along the cloth that covered her womanhood. The pleasure that she was giving apparently only caused her own needs to rise up as well. Sakura couldn't even stand to rub for more than a minute before she pulled her thong to the side and plunged two fingers into herself, all that and making sure that she kept up in her task at hand. Naruto felt himself about ready to burst and took all of his self-control in order to get Sakura to stop. He sat himself up and gently brushed some of her hair away to look into her eyes as she kept his member in her pretty mouth. He didn't want her to stop, but he wanted to save that final moment for later.

"Sakura, stop for a minute." Naruto managed to speak out in pants. Sakura had managed to get him in entirety to the back of her throat as he said those words. Looking up at him, she preceded to release him from her mouth, but not before licking all the way up along the bottom and causing Naruto to moan a little louder than he had before.

"What's the matter? Am I not doing it right?" Sakura asked, concerned that she hadn't done it correctly. Naruto could only smile as he pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply.

"Oh, you did better than that. You were almost _too_ good. It took all of my self-control to stop you." Naruto smirked at her.

"Then why did you make me stop if you enjoyed it so much?" Sakura asked with a cute pout on her face.

"I want to save that moment for us_. _Especially when you haven't received any pleasure from _me_." Naruto placed his hand within her thong and found the object of his desire, inserting two of his fingers into her. Sakura gasped at the sudden but bold move on Naruto's part. She moaned and thrashed under his touch, and _oh good lord _did it feel good. She had never let another man even try to touch her in that way before, nor had she ever gone down on somebody like she had done just now. She mentally kicked herself for not doing this with Naruto sooner.

Naruto however wasn't satisfied with just using his fingers to pleasure her. He placed a finger around the string fabric of her thong, noticing how wet it had become. Somehow, he worked his way into having being thrown on the dresser draw. Now here they were completely bare and exposed to each other, blushes seared across their faces. Sakura smiled at him as she kissed him again, pressing her body in all the right places, feeling his erect member pressed against her womanhood. Naruto however wasn't quite ready and decided to tease her. He lowered himself to her womanhood, taking in the sight before him. He never thought that he would ever get to see this sight before him, her soaking wet pussy aching for _him_. He didn't waste time as he pushed his tongue into her, causing Sakura to scream in ecstasy as Naruto's tongue worked its magic on her. Oh she definitely regretted not doing this sooner. She never knew how skilled Naruto was with his tongue, but boy, she intended on using it quite often.

"Oh god Naruto, yes, yes, yes, yes. That's it, don't you _dare _stop!" Sakura panted out as she gripped her bed sheets tightly. Naruto decided to switch it up a bit as he used his free hand to pinch the nub just at the top of her opening. Another screamed erupted from Sakura as pleasure racked her body again. She couldn't take much more of this. She felt the knot in her stomach beginning to tense up tighter. She was close, so close.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that just yet." Naruto told her as he lifted himself up to face her. Sakura growled in frustration.

"I told you not to stop." Sakura grabbed his chin, ready to knock him out.

"Now if I had finished, it wouldn't have been as good as this." Naruto placed himself at her opening, his tip just barely rubbing against her. Sakura released his chin and threw her head back, wanting more of him, all of him to fill her.

"Naruto, please don't tease. I don't think I can't wait anymore." Sakura pleaded with him. Naruto however was hesitant.

"There isn't any going back from here Sakura, once I go through with it, I can't undo it." Naruto reminded her, always ready to pull back if she wanted.

"No, I want it. I love you, I'll always love you. I promise you, so please, please, do it." Sakura looked at him in the eyes, grasping his face. Naruto nodded and pushed himself inside Sakura slowly, making sure to let her adjust to his size. No sooner had he entered her that he felt something stopping him. He knew what it was and looked to Sakura one last time. She nodded, and Naruto thrust himself, breaking her wall. Sakura bit her lip as she felt the sharp pain rack her body. Naruto knew that he couldn't stop and that the only way for the pain to ease was for him to keep going. He slowly thrust in and out of her, embracing the tight but _amazing _feel of her around him.

Sakura's pain soon subsided and she found a wave of pleasure begin to overflow her body. She began to moan quietly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get more of him into her. After a few more thrusts, Naruto and Sakura soon found themselves finding a good rhythm for each other and began crashing into each other's hips. The mattress springs creaked loudly as Naruto continued to pound into her, pants and moans being exchanged through the air.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Sakura commanded him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto didn't say anything and he followed her demands, thrusting faster and faster into her. Sakura soon began feel the knot in her stomach come back again. Before she could release herself, Naruto pulled himself out of her, much to her displeasure.

"Naruto, don't you dare stop…." Sakura didn't finish her sentence as Naruto flipped her onto all fours and plunged back into her. Sakura's mouth shot open and her eyes went wide. Damn was Naruto ever so unpredictable. For whatever reason, no amount of explanation could make Sakura understand why she_ loved _this position.

"Oh god Naruto! This feels _incredible!_" Sakura panted out as she held herself up on her forearms while Naruto plunged deep inside her.

"I feel the same way." Naruto groaned out as he grasped her hips tightly and pulled her back with each thrust, skin smacking against each other. The moon light was dying down and the sun would soon show itself, but whatever moon light was left made the sweat on their bodies shimmer. Naruto decided to get a little bolder and see how far he could take this, he released one of her hips and smacked her right on her ass.

"YES! DO IT AGAIN!" Sakura commanded. Naruto did as he was told and smacked her ass again, harder this time.

"AGAIN!"

Naruto smacked it again.

"AGAIN!"

Naruto did as he was told, secretly wondering when Sakura had become such a closet pervert. But he certainly wasn't complaining. He could keep on smacking her ass all night, pounding into her while she was on all fours. Perhaps his primal instincts were kicking in. But his instincts would have to wait as Sakura pulled away forced Naruto back onto the bed. Not wasting a moment, she impaled herself onto Naruto and bent down to kiss him passionately while she rode him with everything she had.

'_So she doesn't like to be dominated all the time. Keep that in reference for later.' _Naruto thought as he grabbed her hips and thrust back into her. Sakura and Naruto exchanged moans, kisses and thrusts as the bed began squeak louder. The pressure began to build inside both of them; time apparently had slipped them by as thirty minutes had gone by. Naruto was able to push Sakura back onto her bed as he straightened himself up and began to thrust faster and faster. Sakura's moans grew louder and louder with every one of them.

"Naruto….I'm so, so close." She managed to say as she felt herself ready explode.

"Me too." Naruto groaned out. The knot grew tighter in Sakura, with every pleasure induced thrust. Naruto could feel Sakura tighten around him. Both knew it wouldn't last longer.

"Oh god, I'm….I'm…" Sakura panted out.

"Do it, come for me." Naruto told her as he kept thrusting. Sakura screamed as she felt herself release on the most unbelievable wave of orgasm that she had ever experience. She felt herself release so much that it flowed out of her and onto Naruto. Her walls tightened around him and Naruto couldn't handle it anymore, but he wasn't going to take a chance. He forced himself to pull out and his release shot onto Sakura's body, parts of it landing on her chest and face. The moon light reflected the off the two lovers as they began to regain their breath, still panting lightly. Both didn't say anything for a few minutes as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Why did you pull out?" Sakura asked him as she raised her hand to his cheek.

"I didn't, I didn't want to get you pregnant." Naruto confessed to her. Sakura smiled at him as she brought her hand back to her chest, using her fingers to pick some of his essence.

"I would've been fine. I'm on excellent birth control. But…" Sakura took her fingers and sucked on them, tasting his essence. Naruto's eyes went wide as he watched the erotic sight. "I think I'll take this as a nice little present."

"Sakura, you're, you're…" Naruto could find the words to describe what she was doing.

"I'm what? Just tasting you? I find it quite nice. You could have a taste too you know." Sakura continued to wipe herself clean with a smirk on her face. Naruto nervously laughed at her suggestion.

"Sorry, I'd rather not. I prefer _your_ taste anyways." Naruto smiled back, leaning down to kiss her. Sakura kissed him back before pulling away.

"You realize that you basically did just taste yourself." Sakura replied with a giggle.

"Funny, funny, funny. Sounds like you need some more spanking." Naruto smiled peevishly at her.

"I think I do. But I think we can save that for later." Sakura traced her finger along his chest, smiling at the thought of more intense pleasure. "I think we need to get some sleep, it's almost sunrise."

"You're probably right." Naruto said as he lay down next to her. "I guess we'll have to get up around nine or ten."

"Yeah, probably, but, I think being able to hold you like this is better until then." Sakura wrapped her arms around him. Naruto placed his head within the crook of her neck and kissed it gently.

"Do you regret it?" Naruto whispered, leaning up to look at her. Sakura held him tighter and kissed him again.

"Do you I regret making _wonderful love _with the greatest man that I've ever known, the only man that has ever stood by me? No, I don't regret it. I'll never regret it. And I don't ever want to sleep with another man in my life." Sakura smiled at him.

"What if it was a woman?" Naruto joked, killing the mood in his own special way. Sakura playfully smacked him across the head.

"Don't tempt me." Sakura pointed her finger into his chest. Naruto could only laugh in response.

"I won't, not if we have sex like that." Naruto replied slyly.

Sakura only smiled as Naruto fell asleep with his head on her chest. She would have to thank her mother later on for allowing her to get a bigger room and thus allowing for a bigger bed for the two of them to share. Soon she was asleep with her lover next to her as the sun began to rise on a new day.

* * *

"So you weren't able to get anything either?" Kyushi asked her comrade.

"No, I was never given the opportunity to strike." Kazuki lied, keeping the events of his discussion with Naruto and the others a secret.

"Well then, I guess that we either in for a world of trouble, or Lord Ryutaki maybe a bit more sympathetic." Kyushi sighed as she rested her head on one of her hands.

"Remember, he did say not to make any unnecessary risks involving trying to get that scroll. It could have been the fake one you know." Kazuki reminded her as he placed his sword next to the chair he was seated on.

"Still, I wish I could've had a chance at getting that damn thing. If only Konoha didn't have such good protection. After the war ended, every damn major village and capital has beefed up their protection. It's basically impossible to even get within five miles without even being spotted. Damn those Uchiha. The only thing that I thank Uzumaki for is taking out those damn miserable bastards." Kyushi sighed as she leaned back onto her chair.

"I wouldn't talk ill of the Uchiha. They were one of greatest clans known to the world. It's not always wise to insult the extinct clans. Who knows, you could have been an Uchiha and never known it." Kazuki suggested.

"Yeah right and you could have been a descendent of the Uzumaki clan." Kyushi joked with a small laugh.

"You never know. But I wouldn't disrespect the Uzumaki clan either. They aren't gone as Naruto Uzumaki is the last known person to carry their blood line. The Uzumaki were known for their resilience which could explain his strength. Also, there's a nice piece of information that you should know about as well." Kazuki added in.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kyushi asked him, slightly curious.

"Well, you've seen the symbol that Konoha wears, as well as their vests. The reason that they wear that armor is because the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan had strong ties due to them being distant relatives. Because of that, when Uzushioagure was destroyed, the Hidden Leaf Village adopted this to their own attire, symbolizing their strong friendship." Kazuki explained.

"Where in the world did you learn this?" Kyushi asked, speaking a rarely astonished tone.

"I've learned things on my journey to this point. This happened to be one of them." Kazuki replied.

"And you're telling me this because?" Kyushi asked him.

"Like I said, don't ever insult old clans that have died out. The Uchiha can never be rebuilt, the Uzumaki _can_ and it's not wise to do so. Listening ears can hear many a thing." Kazuki warned her.

"I think I'll keep my mind focused on the lone Uzumaki and if I live long enough to see them rebuilt, then I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut." Kyushi scoffed and rolled her eyes. However, Kazuki couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that he had not told this to Naruto when he had spoken with him.

'_Perhaps I should have said something. Then again, it's probably none of my business to say when someone closer to him probably knows.' _Kazuki's thoughts were interrupted by Kyushi's voice again.

"Hey, I just noticed that Shyumatso isn't here. What the hell could have happened to him know?" Kyushi asked as she looked around.

"I'm not sure. He's usually shown his face by now to discuss something with us." Kazuki replied. A set of footsteps at the doorway caused their attention to be turned.

"Shyumatso is no longer with us. He has taken a leave of absence." Ryutaki explained matter of fact.

"Leave of absence, since when was that allowed my Lord?" Kyushi questioned.

"Shyumatso had a bit of a nervous breakdown, so I sent him on scouting detail. He'll be back in a few weeks. Now then, do either of you have the scroll?" Ryutaki questioned. Both of his students shook their heads in response.

"I see, well then. For now, we'll wait for a few weeks until we can set ourselves up for another strike." Ryutaki turned on his heel. "That's all I have for now. Practice your skills and hone them up. Be ready."

Both nodded their heads as Ryutaki turned into the doorway and disappearing from view. Kyushi and Kazuki both looked at the doorway, a little surprised that he would make such a delay in attacking. However, Kazuki was more focused on Shyumatso.

"He's dead."

"What?" Kyushi turned her head.

"I said he's dead." Kazuki replied quietly.

"How do you even know that?" Kyushi questioned him.

"Ryutaki would never allow someone with a nervous breakdown to go on a scouting mission." Kazuki stood up from his seat.

"So you're saying that Lord Ryutaki killed him?" Kyushi replied.

"If Shyumatso turned traitor, then would think so." Kazuki left the room, not saying another word leaving Kyushi to wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

Sakura's alarm clock began to ring loudly, signaling that it was quarter till ten. Sakura used her right arm to shut off the alarm and turn her attention back to the sleeping man beside her. He was snoring lightly, obviously tired from last night's journey. He looked more peaceful than he had in the previous week she had seen him, probably for years that she didn't know. She didn't want to wake him. She wanted to let him rest, to dream about the wonder night they had just experienced. She wanted to let him dream peacefully about their future together. But Tsunade needed to meet them in just over an hour and she wanted him to be ready for it. Regrettably, she began to shake him gently awake.

"Naruto, Naruto, it's time to wake up." Sakura whispered to him as she shook his shoulder. Surprisingly enough to her, he actually woke up on her first try. Guess he had an internal clock inside.

"I was having a nice dream, why couldn't you have waited another five minutes?" Naruto asked her while yawning.

"Oh, and what was this dream about?" Sakura asked him propping herself on her elbow. Naruto leaned over and began to kiss along her jawline.

"About you." Naruto answered her. Sakura smiled at his response before pulling him away.

"Why dream when you have me right here? Such a baka sometimes." Sakura shook her head.

"Yes, but you love this baka." Naruto reminded her. Sakura kissed him gently.

"True, but it's the thought of the matter. And as much as I want to stay in bed with you, we have to get ready to see Lady Tsunade." Sakura removed the covers to let herself out of her bed, revealing her bare body to Naruto again.

"Where's a camera when I need one?" Naruto teased her as he took in all her glory. Sakura ran her hands down every curve just to tease him back.

"You won't need a camera, trust me on that." Sakura replied as she went to her bathroom to get herself ready for the day. Sakura replayed the events of last night over in her head as she closed the door behind her and turned on the shower.

'_When did I become such a pervert myself? Oh lord the things that we did, but it felt so damn good.' _Sakura thought as she stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her body. She didn't start to wash herself right away as she simply let the water flow and rinse body in soothing heat. Just when she was at the point of complete relaxation, the curtain opened up to reveal Naruto as he stepped inside the shower with her.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked him, slightly but pleasantly surprised at this turn of events.

"Well, I think it would be more beneficial for us to take a shower together. It would save us some time." Naruto replied as he embraced her from behind.

"It's not that bad of idea." Sakura replied as she lifted her arms behind his but still remained faced at the shower head.

"But, I think we could waste some time by having a little fun first." Naruto replied as his hands traveled up to her supple breasts and began to play with them, causing Sakura to moan loudly.

'_To hell with it, Tsunade can wait a few minutes longer for us.'_ Sakura thought as she grasped Naruto's member to begin a nice and _long _shower between the two of them.

_One hour later…_

Naruto and Sakura had finally emerged from their 'shower' together and were busy getting dressed while cleaning up their scattered clothes from last night, lest if Sakura's mother arrived home to find his boxers and her thong thrown across the room. Naruto decided to where his standard black t-shirt and orange pants. Sakura meanwhile wasn't wearing her typical civilian clothing. Instead, she decided to wear a pair of dark blue pants and a standard red shirt.

"Well, I think everything is nice and clean. Shall we head out?" Naruto asked Sakura who was finishing throwing some of her things into the laundry basket.

"I think so. No evidence left over that my mom will find out about, at least until we tell." Sakura replied as she placed the basket at the corner of the bed.

"Alright then, time to go see Granny before she kills us." Naruto replied smiling. Sakura stood towards his right side and wrapped her arm around his as she led them both out of her home.

"I thought we were going to take things slower than this. I don't want people talking about us just yet." Naruto replied a little wary.

"Trust me. You'll love it in a few minutes. Just watch." Sakura reassured him. Once out of the door, Naruto and Sakura began to walk down the main village streets towards Hokage Tower. Needless to say, it didn't take long for the villagers to start pointing and talking about the two as they walked arm in arm. Some of the men they walked by gave him a thumbs up, while all the girls who looked at the couple either showed signs of sadness or anger at the fact that they had lost their chance with Naruto. Still, it didn't stop some of them from rushing up to him.

"Naruto, why are you walking with _her? _You should be walking with me! I promise, I give you a good time." The brunette said to him seductively. Sakura turned to give the brunette an evil glare, but the girl failed to take notice.

"Come on Naruto, please?" she pleaded with him.

"I'm, I'm sorry but…" Naruto tried to answer.

"You've got three seconds to move away from my man, or I'll show you what my master, Lady Tsunade taught me!" Sakura shouted at her. The brunette had disappeared quicker than ramen placed in front of Naruto.

"Are you going to act like that with every girl who tries to hit on me?" Naruto asked slightly concerned.

"Only until they learn that you're mine and no one else's." Sakura replied with a smile replacing her glare.

"Ok, but maybe you could tone it down just a bit. I'm going to leave you. You know that." Naruto reminded her.

"Oh I know, but _any_ girl who tries to put their hands on you in any way, well, let's just say they won't be around the next day. Besides, their girls, I'm a woman." Sakura replied proudly.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind being twirled around in public?" Naruto asked her.

"Don't get any ideas now. I like how we are right now." Sakura replied as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Alright, I won't do that, today." Naruto replied with a smile. Sakura decided to let it slide. She really didn't feel like bopping him on the head about the matter right now. She just took in the feeling of having him wrapped around her in such an intimate way. The two continued along the street, gaining the looks of appreciation and congratulations from the other villagers along the way. The pair was able to reach Tsunade's office in remarkable time, surprised of course considered that they had spent the morning in the shower. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade replied through the door. Naruto turned the door knob and entered, bringing Sakura along with him. They took notice of Kakashi standing across the room.

"Well, you two are five minutes late. Care to explain why you're late?" Tsunade leaned her arms on the table. Naruto and Sakura nervously looked at each other, blushes stride across their faces.

"Well, you see, the thing about that…" Naruto tried to explain as he and Sakura's faces continued to flush fuller. Tsunade took notice of their faces, wondering what the hell was going on.

'_Something _definitely _happened between those two this morning, best not to ask while Kakashi is standing next to them. But I already know just from the looks' _Tsunade smirked as she watched the two nervously looked at each other.

"Never mind, I'll ask later. Anyways, I've brought you two here to discuss what we have to do for our next steps." Tsunade explained. Naruto and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, their blush stain faces starting to fade slowly.

"Right now, we have the village on extra security detail as to insure that this scroll doesn't fall into Ryutaki's clutches. As for what is in the scroll, well, we don't need to look at it since I already know what it contains." Tsunade added in.

"And what does it contain?" Naruto asked her as he and Sakura took a seat in front of her desk.

"It's the location of where the other scrolls need to be at when they are read." Kakashi replied quietly with his arms crossed looking out the window.

"And she already knew about the location?" Sakura asked him in return.

"All leaders of their village are required to know the location, in the event that all the scrolls are taken. Luckily, we have this scroll which we looked over and found that it is the real one." Tsunade replied.

"So do we do know? Do we head to the location where the scrolls are meant to be?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"No. For now, we have scouts keeping an eye out for the movements of Ryutaki and the others. Unfortunately, we don't have an exact location for them to scout." Tsunade replied. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other questioningly.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked them.

"Well, we actually had a conversation with one of Shi-Ryu on the journey home. He told us that the location was somewhere north of Iwa near the mountains." Sakura explained.

"YOU WHAT, DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU WERE FOR DOING THAT!" Tsunade slammed her desk hard with her fist.

"Before you keep shouting at us, the guy actually was very legit. I could sense it in him, he wasn't brainwashed by Ryutaki as Kyousto was. I think that it's best to at least explore the possibility of it." Naruto replied.

"Just because you feel that he was telling the truth, doesn't mean he was Naruto. You of all people should know that." Tsunade replied.

"Well, I go with my gut. I think that we should at least look into it." Naruto applied his opinion. Tsunade pinched her brow in frustration. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Fine, I'll send messenger birds to all the squads and make suggestions as to which ones will head towards the Iwa Mountains. Right now, there isn't much that we can do right now as far as finishing this mission. As much as I hate to say it, for now, we'll have to wait for Ryutaki to make their next move." Tsunade replied.

"And if they head for the sacred location?" Naruto questioned her.

"Well, considering that you know your father's technique of Hiraishin, at least in your Nine-Tails form, if I show you the location of the temple, you can teleport there with some support possibly. However, I plan for an easier way for you to use Hiraishin. I'll have you use specially marked kunai like your father used." Tsunade explained. Naruto's eyes widen in response.

"Like his?" Naruto questioned.

"That's right; you'll be able to do the same things that he did. But for now, we'll leave that for later. I want to discuss what will happen with Kyousto. The way I see it, she'll have to be put under constant watch as I said, but, I want you to escort her around the village while you're not training with Hiraishin. But, she'll have to continue to be placed in a holding cell of sorts until she's really shown that she isn't planning anything, probably after Ryutaki has been defeated." Tsunade explained.

"But it won't be complete hell for her. We want to make sure that she really is intent on making this her home or at the least changed her ways." Kakashi added in.

"Exactly, but I'm more interested in telling you something that I think you need to learn. It'll help you understand and prepare yourself for your future. Not to mention taking a look at your arm again now that we understand some of its troubles." Tsunade replied. Naruto leaned forward as he honed in on every word. Tsunade mentally prepared herself incase Naruto began to become angry with her, knowing that she had already kept too much from him as usual.

"Well, then, you obviously know who you're mother and father are and that you know where your mother came from. Well, there's more to it than that. You may have wondered why you are able to withstand so much punishment in your battles. Well, the thing is that your mother's clan was known for having long lives and being able to withstand much turmoil." Tsunade explained.

"She told me that when I saw her. It was the reason she was able to stay alive, even after the Kyuubi was extracted from her, albeit for a few minutes." Naruto replied quietly.

"Yes well, there's more to her clan than what she told you of. Your clan and the Senju clan of Konoha were distant relatives and as such were very friendly between each other. Your clan was known for having such advance chakra coils and reserves, which is where you're able to get so much stamina from. It's in your blood." Tsunade explained. Naruto remained eerily silent, taking in the concerns of the others. Tsunade decided to keep going.

"Well, there's something else that not many others know. The symbol that you wear and all of Konoha wear, as well as the vests that Chunin and Jounin wear are the symbol of your clan. When you're clan's home was destroyed, Konoha wanted to keep their memory alive because of their strong friendship and now we wear this because we honor your clan, your family." Tsunade finished.

The others began to take in what she had just said. Sakura and Kakashi couldn't believe what they were hearing. All this time, the vests and symbols that they wore proudly were descended from Naruto's clan. And no one knew of this? Why couldn't the Third Hokage have told anyone about this? It wasn't right for Naruto to suffer like that. Sakura began to feel a slight resentment for him and the elders that had kept this from everyone. But hers and Kakashi's concerns were fixed on Naruto who was visibly shaking.

'_Why? Why? Why can't anyone just be honest with me?' _Naruto thought as he stood up from his seat.

"How does this help understand and prepare me for my future?" Naruto asked Tsunade quietly.

"It helps you understand where you came from and to only strengthen your resolve to protect your home. I thought it was time you knew." Tsunade responded. Naruto began to shake violently while everyone watched him clench his fist.

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Naruto growled out as he looked at the floor. Sakura stood up and tried to calm him down as she rubbed his back.

"Calm Naruto, it's ok." Sakura tried to shush him.

"What else have you kept from me?" Naruto ignored her pleas.

"Nothing else…UMPH!" Tsunade grunted as Naruto quickly threw the desk across the room and grasped Tsunade by the top of her shirt and pinned her against the wall.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped as she stood back in fear. Kakashi stood in his spot as well, knowing full well his efforts would be futile.

"Naruto, put…me…down…or…else…" Tsunade warned him with a growl in her voice.

"Or else what! You'll demote me back to the academy? I don't care if you do because I'm sick of this! I'm sick of people not telling me who my family was! I'm sick of them lying to me or keeping secrets that are rightfully mine to know about! The symbol that I wear for Konoha is MY clan's symbol? Wouldn't it have been nice for me to know that, right Tsunade?" Naruto shouted in her face.

"Naruto, put me down and let me explain." Tsunade pleaded as she saw the look of hate in his eyes.

"Oh I will, after you tell me why in the hell you think it was right to keep that from me? I'm not one to get to worked up over some things. Hell I'm usually a nice guy, but to keep this from me, to keep my heritage locked away for all these years, I'll promise you this, I'm going to make sure that when I become Hokage that those damn elders are cast out for good. They made my life hell because of that stupid law and now I think that they should be taught the same lesson." Naruto's voice began to grow deeper with each word.

"Listen to yourself damn it! You sound just like Sasuke did!" Tsunade shouted back at him. Naruto gasped at her words.

"You sound exactly how Sasuke sounded. That's all it takes Naruto, that's all it takes to go down a dark path. I know what they did was wrong, but you can't be mad at them. You realize that you're father had enemies and that you would be a target. You know that, so you should know better than this." Tsunade reminded him. Naruto lowered her back onto her feet and stared down at the floor. Sakura walked over to him, doing her best to comfort him while Tsunade spoke.

"Listen to me; you're not the kind of person to be mad at this. When you hear something like this, you take in as pride for your family, for your future family. That's the Naruto I know. That's why I told you this, because you would protect the village with more determination. But I also think it's time for a change. It's the twentieth of September, so we're not that far off from your birthday. When the festival arrives, I plan to tell the whole village of your heritage, to make them realize their mistakes to an even greater degree. Everyone is starting to respect you more and more. This will only help that cause. It will strengthen their resolve to make you Hokage." Tsunade explained as she grasped his shoulders.

Naruto fell to his knees as the tears began to pour from his eyes. He couldn't describe his emotions that were filled his heart. All the villagers would soon know who he was, who his mother and father were, who is clan was. Tsunade and Sakura knelt down next to him while Kakashi walked over next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Naruto. Your father was my sensei and I still didn't even know about this. Trust me, when Lady Tsunade told me, I was in shock myself, but it have me pride in knowing that I was able to teach my sensei's son, his legacy and guide him to his path. You've done everything that I've wanted from you. You've surpassed me, you've evolved into probably the greatest shinobi in the world, and you've made me proud." Kakashi smiled, grasping his shoulder tighter.

"Kakashi sensei…" Naruto whispered as his tears flowed more and more down his face. Sakura felt her own tears begin to free as well. Hers however, were tears of joy.

"Listen Naruto, I know that I can't treat you like this all the time. But believe me, I treat you like my own son, even if I'm not your mother, I think of you as my son and I swear to you, when I retire from this, I'll be there for you, every day." Tsunade rubbed his arms gently. Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore as he fell into Tsunade's arms and began to weep openly. Tsunade wrapped her arms around him and began to rock him back and forth gently.

"It's alright, it's alright. There's no shame in crying." Tsunade soothed him. Sakura brought her arms around him as well, and even Kakashi knelt down to join in, showing a rare display of his emotion. These three people, they were the closest to Naruto's heart and he had become the same for him. They had all grown to love him in their own way. Tsunade became the role of a mother. Kakashi had become the role of a brother to him. And Sakura had become the role of his lover.

And even in a momentary lapse of Naruto's kindness, even in a moment of his anger showing itself in that manner, they loved him no matter what. He soon realized his mistake and quickly blamed himself, something that they never wanted him to do again. They helped him as he had always helped them. He didn't have to apologize, they would always forgive him.

"Hey now, don't cry all day. Otherwise you want see what else I have to give you." Tsunade whispered to him. Naruto lifted his head to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked her, trying to keep his tears back.

"It's a special sword for your Hiraishin."

* * *

**A/N: Well, to say the least, a wild chapter. Now then, before explaining certain things about this, I'd like to explain something. Someone asked me why I put more detail in my one shots than I do in stories like this. Well the answer is simple. As it suggests, one-shots are one-shot, one chance at making perfect so for things like "The Results of War" I put much more detail in it. That's not to say I try not to in this, but when it's multi chapter, I feel that it's better to spread it out evenly and let the characters talk more and let readers imagine emotion. **

**Anyway, now that that's finished, there are some things to discuss in the chapter. The lemon for starters, I was originally against, but after debating, I felt that it conveyed a lot of the emotion that Naruto and Sakura had been experiencing for basically years. I thought it was a good fit to have it finally released, no pun intended. As for Naruto's anger towards Tsunade and the revelation of his clan, hey, we're all human. Even Naruto has his moments, but you have to admit, that would probably make you mad after being lied to for years. And by the way, that info I found, I didn't make it up; I actually found it on Naruto wikia website. No joke. Anyways, just thought I'd explain it for you guys. **

**Also, on another note, I didn't expect "Choices" to receive that many views so I appreciate those that read it. I'd also like to thank ****Knightoftime for his review and for my usual reviews from saveme57, Winter Knight, Mangaka Shuzen. And for anyone else, keep reviewing, it's always a positive for me.**

**One last thing, I know the grammar and such isn't perfect. But I expect my readers to be able to understand what I'm saying. I try my best, sometimes I miss things. Can't help it. Anyways, hope you're still enjoying and as usual, be safe.**


	23. Weapons of Heritage

**"Weapons of Heritage"**

* * *

Tsunade lead the others down the hallway after their moment of tears. Naruto was still left with some red eyes due to his tears, but after a few minutes of comfort he was able to gain control of himself again. His thoughts were more focused on what Tsunade was going to do about his arm and this sword that she was going to give him.

"So what will this sword do exactly?" Naruto asked Tsunade as he walked next to her.

"Well, it takes a bit of explaining but I'll try to make it simple since you don't tend to understand things the first time their told." Tsunade teased him causing Sakura to giggle while Naruto frowned in response.

"I'm not a listener, I'm a visual learner." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms. Tsunade ruffled his hair playfully while laughing.

"I'm just teasing you. Anyway, let me explain. The sword allows you to channel your chakra into the blade, similar to how your wind element can be put into smaller blades. It makes the blade sharper but it also allows you to teleport at will to anyplace within a ten foot radius." Tsunade explained.

"Ok…" Naruto replied slowly.

"Told you that you wouldn't get it right away, we'll have to work on that. To put it simple, if you are fighting an enemy in close combat with this sword, you can teleport behind them, catching them off guard." Tsunade explained further.

"Sounds like one of hell of a weapon." Naruto replied in an unusually calm manner. However, he did smile at the thought of that type of weapon in his hands.

"Oh it is, but it comes at a cost. You see, if you use the sword too much, it causes chakra depletion to accelerate because of its unique properties and abilities. Now the reason you can use it is because you have such reserves of chakra that it won't affect you as quickly as say it would with Kakashi or me. That's why I had it make just for you, it's meant only for you to use." Tsunade warned him with a serious expression.

"What happens if I use too much though?" Naruto asked, obviously curious to its hazards.

"Simple, you lose all your chakra and collapse. That's why it's meant to only be used in certain situations." Tsunade replied.

"Well, if that's the case, I should probably stick to my tried and truth methods. Unless…" Naruto pondered as he placed his hand underneath his chin.

"Unless what?" Sakura asked him. A smile began to form across Naruto's face.

"I think that I may have to pay Tenten a visit. If I can't use this weapon all the time, then perhaps she could make me a weapon of sorts." Naruto replied.

"I thought that you weren't one use weapons like that. I remember you being more adapt in jutsu and regular kunai than specifically made weapons." Kakashi said in a casual tone.

"Yes, but I'm always looking to improve myself in any way that I can. I figure that if I have this sword, then it makes me wonder if I should weaponry like Asuma sensei had." Naruto replied solemnly.

"He makes a good point. If I remember correctly, I believe that she is at the hospital right now having a checkup on any injuries that she may have suffered. I'll make this quick then to make sure you don't miss her." Tsunade replied as the group arrived at the door that contained weaponry that was off limits.

She opened the door and led everyone inside. There sitting on a chest in the middle of the room lay a sword sheathed in a black leather guard, an orange lace wrapped at the end of the hilt of the blade. Tsunade walked over to the chest and picked up the sword then handed it over to Naruto.

"Here is your sword." Tsunade smiled as Naruto's eyes widen as he grasped the blade in his hands. He unsheathed the blade and examined the blade carefully, taking in its shimmering beauty. Shaped like a traditional katana, the blade had special markings along its side. The markings must be part of its special ability, just like his father's kunai. He was more surprised though at the lack of weight that came with the weapon. Ordinary, certain swords had weight to them, but for some reason, this felt light as a feather in his hands.

"So, I just channel chakra into the blade?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and then you think of the location that you want to go to. Just remember, it has to be within ten feet of your target. It shouldn't be too hard." Tsunade instructed.

Naruto nodded as he began to channel a portion of his chakra into the hilt of the blade, which then so worked its way into the blade itself. The blade began to glow a bright yellow as chakra filled the blade completely. Naruto felt the strength of the blade grow brighter.

"Now don't let it get too full, otherwise you'll drain your chakra." Tsunade crossed her arms.

Naruto decided to stop filling the blade with his chakra and began to focus on a location. Deciding to be the practical joker that he was, he found his location and focused on it intently. Apparently, it was easier than he thought as he disappeared in a yellow flash and out of the sight of the others.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out as she grew slightly concerned when he didn't reappear right away. "Where is he? Isn't Hiraishin supposed to be quick?"

"Oh I'm sure he's got the hang of it, he just wants to joke around." Tsunade replied as she felt some cover her eyes from behind.

"Guess who grandma." Naruto laughed quietly, his voice causing Sakura and Kakashi to star at him.

"Is it someone who's looking to get himself killed?" Tsunade smirked in response. Naruto hugged her from behind and laughed louder.

"Oh come on now, you'd know that your life would be miserable without me. But I'm sorry, this is just awesome. I don't how I can thank you enough." Naruto thanked her as his laughter died down. Tsunade laughed towards as he didn't seem to want to let go.

"Ok, ok, I get it. You're really happy, but could you please let me go? I don't think Sakura would approve of this." Tsunade joked as she winked at Sakura, who could only blush in response.

"Sorry, but this is just so great. I don't know how I can thank you enough." Naruto replied as he let go of her.

"It's a gift for all the crap you've been through. That thing took _months _to make, so don't think of it as easy replaceable." Tsunade reminded him sternly.

"I'll be sure to make sure that it remains intact. But I think the real gift will be in a few weeks when you tell the village about my family." Naruto reminded her.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about that either." Tsunade smiled at him before turning back to the chest again and pulling out some kunai.

"These are also the kunai that your father used for his Hiraishin. Treat them with the same respect that you treat your blade. Speaking of which, do you have a name for it?" Tsunade asked him as she handed the kunai over to him.

"Well, the blade is designed for Hiraishin, so I think I'll just call it the Hiraishin Blade." Naruto remarked as he glanced at his new weapon. Tsunade only shook her head in response.

"Well, it's not all the original, but I don't suppose it needs to be. Anyway, I think that we need to go and have a talk with your friend down in the holding cell." Tsunade reminded them. The others nodded as Tsunade led them out of the weapon storage and down the stairs into the holding cells.

"Tsunade, can I ask you something?" Naruto inquired as they followed her.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" she replied.

"How many missions did my father complete before he became Hokage?" Naruto asked, trying to learn how long it would possibly take until he could achieve his goal.

"Well, before I answer that, you know that Hokage are chosen based on abilities and leadership, not by mission stats. You already have all of those qualities in you. It's simply a matter learning the politics and leadership at that position. Once this threat has been diminished, I think that you'll be ready to begin training to take the position of Hokage." Tsunade replied.

"So you're saying that you've already picked me to become Hokage?" Naruto asked her, eager to learn his answer.

"I think that you've known that for a while Naruto. There isn't any point in keeping it a secret." Tsunade smiled back at him.

"Well, I guess you're right. You did tell me that after the war had ended." Naruto smiled back at her. "I kind of just want to get it done you know? But it always helps to know what my predecessors did before they became Hokage, especially my dad."

"Your father had to earn his way to title of Hokage whereas you have a certain right for consideration for it. But considering the accomplishments that you have, you honestly should be Hokage right now. It's just the matter of getting you some more experience and learning the tasks of the Hokage. Like I said, you'll learn it once this threat is over." Tsunade replied.

"And in case you still want to know, you're father completed over one hundred D-Rank and C-Rank missions. He also completed over two hundred B-Rank, and three hundred A-Rank and thirty-nine S-Rank missions. It's just a reference point for you to know." Tsunade smirked while Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped as the words came out of her mouth.

"There's a reason why he was the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi smirked at their reactions.

"I'm screwed." Naruto held his head low. Tsunade could only laugh.

"Like I said, it's not the missions or stats, it's the leadership and abilities, just like Gaara." Tsunade reassured him.

"Well that's something to be happy about. Speaking of looking for answers outside the box, you said that if Ryutaki ever found the location of the temple, how will I know it?" Naruto replied.

"Don't worry about that Naruto. All the Kage have special alert if we know that someone has found the sight. To this day though, no one ever has." Tsunade assured him.

"And to add something else, we weren't talking about thinking outside the box." Tsunade reminded.

"But aren't all Kage supposed to do that?" Naruto replied.

"Yes, but we weren't talking about it." Tsunade replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, well. By the way, how has Kyousto been holding up in there?" Naruto asked him, slightly concerned about her well-being, but more or less wanting to change the subject.

"She's been surprisingly happy about it all. She's thanked us for the food and the beds which apparently she thinks are ten times better than what she's used to. But I think that she really wants to see you." Tsunade replied.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I did give her a chance." Naruto replied as they came to the gate to the holding cells.

"Yes well. Open the gates. We have a prisoner that we want to release." Tsunade ordered the Jounin standing at the gate.

"Yes Lady Hokage." They replied as they opened the gate and allowed them inside. Tsunade led the group down the hallway and towards the cell that Kyousto was being held in. Tsunade arrived at the cell and opened the gate that had a special chakra seal on it. No sooner had that door been open than Kyousto came leaping out and embraced Naruto tightly.

"Naruto! I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, a smile adorning her face.

'_Well, this is certainly a drastic change in her personality.' _Naruto nervously smiled as he tried to get Kyousto off of him.

"Listen, I'm glad to see you too. But could you let me go please? I'm girlfriend wouldn't approve of this." Naruto replied as he turned to see Sakura beginning to fume in anger.

"Oh come on, I can't even hug you?" Kyousto looked up at him. She had released her grip enough so that he could pull her off of him.

"Would really want to upset my girlfriend?" Naruto pointed towards Sakura who was now ready to pounce on her.

"I see your point." Kyousto laughed nervously. "I'm your friend, can't I do that?"

"She's very possessive, trust me, and don't push it." Naruto warned her before he walked over to Sakura.

"I don't like her hugging you." Sakura growled as she tensed up. Naruto walked behind her and embraced her from behind.

"I know you don't. But it's going to happen on occasion, so try not to take it at face value. You know that I love you." Naruto reassured her.

"I just don't like other girls my age hugging you." Sakura sighed in relief.

"And if Tenten does it?" Naruto teased her.

"Then I'll kill you and her." Sakura joked back.

"Then I'll have to use my Hiraishin to avoid your fists." Naruto rocked her back and forth. Kyousto leaned over to Tsunade and Kakashi slowly.

"My apologies for speaking out of turn Lady Hokage, but have they always been like this?" Kyousto asked her.

"No, not always, but you couldn't tell by looking at them could you? Hey you two! You can have your 'alone time' later on. Don't think that I don't know what you two did this morning. Save it for later." Tsunade ordered the couple. Naruto and Sakura blushed heavily as their secret had been revealed to her.

"How did you?" Sakura asked her master.

"I'm experienced in this department. I know all the signs and you're giving off each one of them." Tsunade smirked.

"Oh hohoho. This day just gets better and better." Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"Damn you Kakashi sensei! I swear I'll kill you if you start referencing Icha Icha quotes!" Sakura began to lash out and try to break from Naruto's grasp.

"Ok now, calm down Sakura. No need to get hasty." Naruto tried to calm her down. Tsunade meanwhile just smiled in amusement at the trio.

"Now this is how they act." Tsunade whispered to Kyousto. "Hey! Stop this right now or I'm suspending you two for three months after you've defeated Ryutaki!"

Naruto and Sakura instantly calmed down.

"Good. Now then, we've already discussed this. Naruto, you'll be in charge of showing Kyousto around Konoha while keeping an eye on her. Do you understand that?" Tsunade instructed.

"Hai." Naruto replied.

"As for living arrangements, I think that she'll be fine living here in the same quarters as Killer Bee, under surveillance of course." Tsunade replied. "Other than that, I think that's all that you need to know for the moment."

"Alright." Naruto replied to her.

"Well then, if nothing else, Kyousto, you're free to go with Naruto for the day and go explore the shops and such." Tsunade said to the young woman.

"Thank you." Kyousto bowed to Tsunade before heading over to stand next to Naruto.

"By the way Tsunade, where is Bee at?" he asked.

"He'll be at the entrance waiting for you. He said he wanted to practice rapping or something like that outside." Tsunade shrugged. "I think you should go ahead and greet him."

"Good idea." Naruto turned to leave but stopped immediately. "Kakashi sensei, why don't you come with us, it could be like a bit of a reunion."

"Well, that depends if Lady Tsunade needs me elsewhere." Kakashi looked to her for answer.

"I don't see the harm in it. If anything, it'll keep the elders happy that there's multiple people watching Kyousto. Go ahead Kakashi." Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you my Lady. Alright, let's get moving before I change my mind." Kakashi joked. The others smirked in response as they began walking to the entrance to greet Killer Bee. Naruto however turned quickly as he had one question left.

"Wait, what about examining my arm?" Naruto asked her.

"You still have those quick injectors on you?" Tsunade asked him calmly.

"Yes." Naruto replied slowly.

"Then we'll check on you later. I think you can handle the pain for now." Tsunade replied.

"Lady Tsunade! You can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Oh geez, come here then Naruto. I figure you can handle some pain, but Sakura thinks different." Tsunade teased him as Naruto walked over next to her. Tsunade grasped his infected arm and began to examine it as her palm glowed green. Since she knew that it was a virus attacking his arm so she looked for traces of the virus. It didn't take long for her to find the source of the virus and instantly began to coat it in her chakra, causing it to stop circulation through his arm.

"There you go. Let's see how that fares for now, but make sure to keep those quick injectors handy. For now, let's just wait until I can investigate a bit further. But it should help out for now." Tsunade explained.

"So is that it then? My arm is better?" Naruto asked as he flexed his muscles in it.

"Like I said, let's wait awhile until I can find something else, but hopefully that's the end of it." Tsunade smiled at him. Naruto returned her smile with his.

"Thanks a lot Granny!" Naruto turned and began to lead the others towards the hospital. Tsunade watched as the group walked away, and wondered how the years had passed her by so easily.

'_Jiraiya, I wish that you were still here to see what your God son has been able to do.' _A single tear ran down Tsunade's face. She also didn't have the heart to tell him about the test results that she would have for him, at least not yet. They weren't finished though so there was no reason to say anything yet.

"It seems that he's completely forgotten about what Ryutaki told him about his mother. That's good; at least we can give him some time to relax." Tsunade said to herself as she turned the other way to speak with the guards.

"So Naruto, what do you plan to do after we've talked with Tenten?" Kakashi asked as the group walked up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Well, I figure that since Granny decided to have me escort Kyousto around, I'll probably show her around the village." Naruto replied.

"With me in tow." Sakura added in with a hint of jealously.

"Come on now Sakura. You know that you're always going to be by my side, I wouldn't let you out of my site to begin with." Naruto laughed as Sakura wrapped her arm around his.

"I can only imagine what you two are going to when you're by yourselves." Kakashi giggled perversely.

"I swear to god Kakashi sensei, you may be my teacher but that doesn't mean that'll beat you to within an inch of your life." Sakura growled viciously.

"Calm down Sakura, I'm just teasing." Kakashi waved it off as nothing.

"And I'm just warning you." Sakura replied with a stern look on her face. "Anyways, besides going around and showing Kyousto the village, what else do you think we should do Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond right away as he remained silent. He remembered that something that he always had to do at least once a week. He hadn't done it yet. The others grew concerned at his silence.

"Naruto?" Sakura shook him gently.

"I need to visit the Memorial Stone." Naruto replied quietly.

"The same goes for me." Kakashi added in even quieter.

"But why do…" Kyousto began but was stopped as Sakura shook her head. Kyousto nodded in acceptance and let the subject go.

"We'll go there after we've seen Tenten ok?" Sakura told Naruto as they arrived at the entrance to find Killer Bee waiting for them.

"Yo Naruto! My man, what's happening!" Bee greeted the group as he held his fist out. Naruto bumped the fist in return as a smile adorned his face.

"Nothing much my friend, just heading around the village and showing Kyousto everything we have. And I'm also going to see a few friends later. I guess you want to tag along?" Naruto replied as he masked his temporary sadness at the thought of the Memorial.

"Well fuck yeah I am! Nothing would be as much fun without you." Bee replied in earnest, laughing heartily.

"Hey man, I know what you're used to doing as far as language, but try to tone it down just a bit." Naruto asked of him.

"Sure thing man, but don't expect me to change too much." Bee laughed again.

"I'll remember that. For now, let's get going, we have people to meet and a village to show Kyousto." Naruto replied with enthusiasm. The others smiled in response and began to move along the village streets towards the hospital.

* * *

Kyushi lay on her bed, trying to rest up as best she could. But Kazuki's words continued to ring in her head every time she closed her eyes.

'_He's dead.' _

The words echoed loudly in her mind as she turned and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want to believe his words. Sure, Shyumatso had been an ass, at least by her views but she didn't think that Ryutaki would actually kill one of his students. That would mean that any of them would be at risk for the same fate. The fear began to eat away at her mind as she lay there, staring into the dimly lit ceiling.

'_He's dead.'_

And what if the same thing had happened to Kyousto? What if had happened that had caused her to disappear, or worse. She was his second in command, she was his protégé, and even if she hated her for that, she understood why it was such a concern to her as to why now it was just Kazuki and herself left with Ryutaki.

'_He's dead.'_

Her faith had not been broken in Ryutaki, but it had been enough to hurt her confidence, not even a fraction, but just enough to place an unknown doubt in her mind. As she turned over again to her side, trying every possible way to rest, she wondered what would become of her. She had already killed before, but she didn't take any of it back. She had always known that she would be destined to do things like this. Her childhood had been always been a rough one and it had only grown worse as time went on.

'_He's dead.'_

The beatings that she endured from her father pained her while she watched her mother fall into the pits of insanity. The death of her mother at her father's hand, forcing her to watch as he stabbed her repeatedly before he finally sliced her head off in front Kyushi, in front of a nine year old girl. The horrors of that night had sewn a seed in her that began to grow. As the years went by, as the abuse went by unchecked by anyone outside her lonely village, she began to grow stronger.

'_He's dead.'_

When she was thirteen, she had discovered her hidden power. She had found that she possessed abilities that Shinobi only had. She had found her chakra, the chakra that began to seep out in bits, luckily unknown to her father. He would have beaten her again if he found out. But he still hit her, kicked her, punched her and eventually she had reached her boiling point. She had reached the point of no return.

'_He's dead.'_

That last punch that she thought would kill her never came to hit her. The chakra that she had kept hidden from him had unleashed out. That chakra had finally unleashed itself and became very protective of its host as is the case with certain Jinchuriki. The chakra had repelled the punch and thrown him back as Kyushi stood from the floor and let the chakra take over. She wouldn't be hit ever again. She wouldn't be punched without reason ever again. She made sure of that as her father sat against the wall, cursing her with his last words before her chakra sliced his head as he had done to her mother.

'_He's dead.'_

She wondered the streets aimlessly as the night wore on. She already knew what would happen to her. She was going to live by her own rules, live the life she wanted. Her mother may not have understood her choices that she was going to make in the future. But she had just killed her father, the bastard that should have never been her father. She had begun to see the world for what it was; a worthless, shit hole that never would understand her.

'_He's dead.'_

When Ryutaki had found her in the outskirts of the streets that night she didn't question who he was. She didn't question why he had found her or for that matter how he had found her. He offered her a home. He had showed kindness that her father never had. She was taken towards it. She had already made her decision to follow him. She wouldn't live life on the streets. She would take the leap of faith with him and if he did the same thing as her father, she would kill him too.

'_He's dead.'_

Ryutaki trained her, cared for her, fed her, clothed her. For three years he had trained her and she had come to accept him as her father, not that bastard that killed her mother. She could never open herself to the others, mainly because she never wanted to talk about it. Her goal was to appease Ryutaki, to show him that she was better than Kyousto, to prove her worth. Without ever realizing it, she had fallen back into the trap of wanting a father instead of living by her own law. She had found Ryutaki's views true and she would help him until the end.

'_He's dead.'_

Now she had begun to wonder if what she believed of Ryutaki was real or not. What had happened to Shyumatso? What had happened to Kyousto? Two people that she did not care for in the least had now begun to purge her thoughts. A new seed perhaps had been planted inside her, creating doubt in her mind as she stared into the candle light. Her old ways of living had begun to resurface, and soon she may have to try and kill the man that took her in, something that she had not even thought of yet. The thought lay deep inside her mind as she continued to look at that fire lit candle. Perhaps she had never been truly free to begin with. All this raced inside her head as those two words rang through her head.

'_He's dead.'_

* * *

Naruto and the others arrived in front of the hospital just in time to see Tenten walking out of the doorway. Tenten ran over to the group and quickly embraced Naruto in a warm greeting. Naruto quickly turned to Sakura.

"Don't kill us please." Naruto mouthed to her. Sakura held her arms to together and laughed at Naruto's gullibility.

"Looks like Naruto will be getting all the girls today." Kakashi teased him. Sakura shot him a death glare as a warning, shutting him up

"My thoughts exactly." Killer Bee laughed in response. Sakura then shot him the exactly same glare causing him to shut up. Tenten released her embraced and smiled warmly at the group.

"I'm glad you guys got back safe and sound. What are you doing at the hospital anyways? Wait; tell me that you didn't get hurt?" Tenten asked him worried.

"No, no, no. We actually came here because I need to talk to you about something." Naruto replied to her happily.

"Oh and for what reason do you need to speak with me?" Tenten replied coolly. Naruto grasped his Hiraishin Blade still sheathed to show her.

"Well you see, I just got this from Tsunade and…" Naruto didn't have time to finish as Tenten snatched the sword out of his hands. She began to examine it with very intent detail.

"Oh my god, this blade is PERFECT! The craftsmanship, the detail, and judging from these markings, it's a special blade for chakra. Am I right?" Tenten went wide eyed as she continued to inspect the blade.

"Well yes, it's a special weapon that was made for me. But it isn't the sword that I have questions about. I'm more concern with finding another weapon to add with it." Naruto replied.

"Oh, isn't this enough?" Tenten asked as she handed the sword back to him.

"Well the thing is, I can only use this sword in certain situations and requires me to make sure that I don't drain myself using it. I need to find another weapon to use just in case and I'm always looking to improve myself so, think you could me out?" Naruto asked her nicely.

"I think I can do that. Come with me to the weapons shop, and I'm sure I'll find something suited for you." Tenten replied as she tugged Naruto along. "Well, come on, let's go."

"Whatever you say, just please don't tug my bad arm." Naruto replied. "Sakura, help me out here will you?"

"Come here you big baby." Sakura replied as she pulled Naruto away from Tenten's grasp and wrapped her arm around him again.

"Thank you." Naruto replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Sakura's face blushed, but smiled at the attention that she was getting, and in the process causing the girls eyeing Naruto back off from him.

"Let me ask you a question Tenten, how you plan to find the right weapon for Naruto?" Kakashi asked her.

"Well, when I look at a person for weaponry, I look at their style of combat and their tendencies. Now the standard kunai and shuriken usually are good close combat and long range weapons for most Shinobi. But when looking at a person's combat tactics, there are multiple weapons to use. Now, with Naruto's sword, if it's true that you can't use it for too long without it becoming drained of chakra, then we have to find a replacement for it without it becoming to cumbersome for his style of combat." Tenten explained.

"Did you understand any of that?" Killer Bee whispered to Kakashi.

"If you're thinking like I am, you're still trying to incorporate 'sword' into a good joke about Naruto and Sakura, without getting killed by said woman." Kakashi whispered back.

"You read my fucking mind." Killer Bee laughed quietly. Sakura's ears however heard them both and her head whipped around in response, death glare to both of them.

"Can to repeat that you two?" Sakura growled at the men who turned into boys in less than a second. "That's what I thought."

"Ok then, if that's how you examine a weapon for someone, then what do you make of me?" Naruto asked Tenten, luckily were too enthralled in conversation to hear the other three speaking of his sex life.

"Well, from what Lady Hokage and others told me, along with what I've seen for myself, you have more of close quarter's tactic. It's a shame that you can only use that katana for a short period of time. It was really a perfect weapon for you, short enough to be lightweight but long enough keep a distance if needed." Tenten explained.

"Well, I wonder if I use Sage mode or my Nine-Tails form if it will drain less quickly. The thing is, I don't want to use those two modes unless it's a last resort." Naruto replied.

"True, but if you did you those powers of yours, it would probably allow you to use that blade for a longer period of time. And I completely forgot to ask this earlier, what those it due exactly?"

"Well, you know of my dad's technique right, the Hiraishin?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, I do. God, it's still weird to think of you as his son. Hey, at least we know the truth now. But back to the sword please." Tenten shrugged off.

'_Well, at least she's handled it better than most. Guess she wasn't too surprised about it.'_ Naruto thought.

"Well the sword basically performs the same technique, but it works within only a ten foot radius. To say if I was fighting someone with a sword or whatever, if he or she was about to hit me, I could flash behind them and strike." Naruto explained.

"Damn you Naruto, I wish I had a sword like that. You wouldn't be willing to trade it would you?" Tenten laughed.

"Sorry, if it's a gift from Tsunade, I never give it up. Hell, this necklace here is only a replica of the one she gave me, but I got it because it reminds me of hers." Naruto explained.

"So that sword can perform the Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin?" Killer Bee whispered to Sakura.

"Yep, Tsunade made special just for him. A gift and such to make up for some of the things she's done." Sakura whispered back.

"Damn kid just keeps getting stronger doesn't he?" Killer Bee replied.

"You have no idea." Sakura smiled in return as they turned their attention back to the conversation.

"I understand, but it's such a great sword that I had to entertain the offer. Anyways, I have some ideas for weapons that you could get but it's better to try them out. As far as that sword is concerned, I'd train with it to make sure you know how to use it, it is Hiraishin after all." Tenten explained.

"True, oh, that reminds me. Take a look at one these kunai that my dad used." Naruto handed her one of the Hiraishin kunai. Tenten went wide eyed again as she took the instrument in her hands.

"This kunai, really is the Fourth Hokage's?" Tenten gasped as she examined it.

"Yep, Hiraishin and all." Naruto beamed with pride. "But, please don't hold onto it too long, I kind of need it."

"Oh, but please, can't I have _this _one?" Tenten pleaded with him.

"Sorry, but no can do." Naruto held his palm out, waiting for it to be returned. Tenten hesitantly gave it back to him.

"Man. That would have been nice to have had in my collection. Anyways, we're here at the weapons shop now. Let's go in shall we?" Tenten led the group inside. The others knew what the weapons shop had to offer, but they rarely actually looked at anything since they all preferred to use kunai and shuriken.

"Well then, what weapons do you have more me Tenten?" Naruto asked her. Tenten lead them over to two sets of weapons sitting in a glass case.

"I was able to figure out what you should use on our way here. See those forearm guards there?" Tenten pointed to said item.

"Yeah, I see them." Naruto replied.

"Well, those forearm guards have special attachments that allow you to put a single blade on it that you can channel chakra into them. They're meant to face on the outside for powerful swipe attacks. However, those by themselves are not always the best tool for combat because you can't control the movements as nimble as your hands." Tenten explained.

"And you're telling me this because I can't use them effectively?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"It's because they're meant to be combined with another weapon, such as a kunai or shuriken. Holding a kunai and combining them with the channeled blades on the guards creates and longer blade of wind that can be used. Because your element is wind, it works to your advantage, that's why I picked these forearm guards. Using a shuriken however makes the blade act like launcher of sorts. The channeled chakra that goes into the blade on the forearm guard launches it a higher rate of speed than your own strength. Basically, toss them like this." Tenten showed him as she placed her arm over her forearm and moved it forward.

"I see, so the guards allow for kunai and shuriken to be deadlier?" Naruto asked her. "And aren't only specific materials required for that type of attack?"

"In most cases, yes, but in this case, the blades on the forearm guards are the material, the kunai and shuriken simply take the chakra in quick secession and use it quickly to attack. But there is another weapon that you could use." Tenten moved over to the shelf across the cases and pointed out the two weapons in question.

"They're trench knives, just like Asuma sensei used to use." Naruto replied solemnly as he picked up the weapons.

"Exactly, and because he taught you some of the techniques with own trench knives, I figured that you could use them in combination with the forearm guards to create even more powerful attacks." Tenten explained.

"Well, I see your point. Ok, I don't think I need any more convincing. I'll take them." Naruto replied with earnest. The others however were a little concerned with his quick decision.

"You haven't even look at any of the other weapons in here Naruto." Sakura reminded him.

"I know, but if I use trench knives like Asuma sensei did, I can keep his memory alive and well." Naruto turned to smile at her. Sakura understood his need to support his fallen comrades and even if Asuma wasn't his sensei, he had taught him some of the element teachings he needed.

"Well in that case, if you want trench knives, I think that I can get someone to give you some. Go ahead and get the forearm guards Naruto and then we'll make a little detour to get the trench knives." Kakashi replied.

"If you say so." Naruto replied with a smile. After making the purchase, the group walked out of the shop.

"Well guys, I need to go home and take stock of some of my own weaponry." Tenten replied to the others.

"Alright, hey Tenten, thanks for helping me out with this." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. Tenten however embraced him again as her own way of thanking him.

"Don't be so formal. Hug me as a thank you." Tenten laughed. Naruto chuckled nervously as Tenten turned and waved her goodbyes in the other direction. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"So where are we heading to get trench knives?" Naruto asked his sensei. Kakashi however turned around and waved a hand for the others to follow them. They looked at each and shrugged as they began to follow him. Naruto leaned over to Sakura and wrapped his arm around hers.

"So you're not jealous of that?" Naruto whispered to her.

"Of course not, I'd be more jealous of Ino or Hinata hugging you than Tenten." Sakura shook her head and laughed.

"When did you become so jealous of other girls around you hugging me?" Naruto asked her quietly.

"Since early this morning." Sakura replied quietly and then leaned up to nibble his ear. Naruto began to blush at her actions.

"Well then, I see your point. But let's save that for later." Naruto replied to her quietly. Sakura bit his ear hard before squeezing his arm tighter.

"Deal." Sakura replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Killer Bee were able to hear the conversation and took in every word of it.

"Are you hearing this?" Killer Bee whispered to Kakashi.

"Yes I am. I can only imagine if Jiraiya were here right now." Kakashi whispered back.

"I'm still amazed at how Naruto became such a player." Bee responded.

"He really isn't a player. It's just a natural thing that his attitude attracts the ladies." Kakashi replied.

"I can see that." Bee replied.

"DO YOU TWO HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?" Sakura shouted causing the two in question to turn back and see the death glare she was giving them.

"No, no, no. Nothing at all." They responded in unison before quickly turning away.

"Good." Sakura returned to her happy attitude and brought her attention back to Naruto.

"Damn, jealous and yet so private about our sex lives. Dangerous combination I'd say." Naruto joked around.

"Dangerous combination that you love." Sakura reminded.

Like he would ever need a reminder. Naruto took notice of how quiet Kyousto had been the entire time.

"Are you doing alright? You haven't said a thing since we left the hospital." Naruto spoke to her quietly.

"I'm just taking in the sights and listening to the conversations you guys are having. I want to get a little more comfortable before I begin to become more social." Kyousto replied.

"Are you nervous?" Sakura asked her.

"Just a bit. But I'm adjusting nicely." Kyousto admitted. Naruto and Sakura smiled as they continued to walk along behind Kakashi.

* * *

Ryutaki began to grow weary as he struggled to find any clues that could lead him to the secret location of the temple. Sitting in his chair, he began to wonder if there was anything that he could do to find it without the last scroll. He didn't want to attack Konoha because he knew that there would be no way he would live through that. The scroll was also no doubt under heavy protection, so attempting to steal it wouldn't work. The Shinobi of Konoha weren't push overs as were Ookami and Ame.

"If we attack, we'll be walking into a death trap." Ryutaki spoke to himself as he sat in his chair.

He had spent the last six hours trying to find a clue into the location he needed to find, but to no avail. He was starting to wonder if there was indeed any clue that he didn't need the scroll for. Ryutaki continued to run over the words from the scroll in his chamber.

"The sixth light will reveal…the sixth light will reveal…" Ryutaki whispered over and over again. Then something clicked in his mind. "The sixth light."

Ryutaki stood from his chair and walked over to the lit candle stands mounted against the wall.

"If it's talking about _these_ lights, then one of them must reveal something." Ryutaki said to himself. He started pulling on each mount from his doorway counting each one off.

"One, two, three, four, five…"

Ryutaki grasped the sixth one and hope for the best.

"Six." He said as he pulled the mount. Once he pulled it, a chain reaction of events, chains, pulleys, levers and balances began to move. Suddenly and secret door across the room opened, one Ryutaki had never seen before. He walked over to the entrance to the room and slowly entered it. Candle lights flickered on as the room revealed a sculpture of a temple and the surrounding trees and mountains. Ryutaki realized what he was staring at.

"This is it. This is the location of the temple. This is what it looks like, now all I have to do is pinpoint the actual area and this world will be cleansed of sin."

An evil smile plastered against Ryutaki's face.

* * *

Kakashi led the group to the local barbeque that Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were known to frequent, mainly due to Choji of course. Lucky for them, the team had quickly regrouped and found begun to eat.

"Hey, if it isn't our fearless leader Naruto." Shikamaru greeted them as he leaned forward with a smile. "What took you so long to find us?"

"It's been a busy day so far." Naruto replied as everyone took a seat next to him as Sakura took hers next to Naruto. "Kakashi decided to bring us here for some reason, that luckily that I know just figured out."

"Oh, and what's that reason?" Ino question curiously. "It wouldn't have something to do with you and Sakura would it?" She teased him.

"Don't push it Ino. Sakura has already threatened to kill Kakashi and Killer Bee today. Trust me, don't push it." Naruto warned her.

"Alright I get. I'll speak to her about it another day." Ino sighed as she placed her head on her hand.

"Anyways, what reason did Kakashi bring you here for?" Shikamaru asked changing the subject.

"Well, I couldn't figure it out at first, but as soon as I saw you guys, I figured it out." Naruto explained.

"Then tell us already." Choji replied eating another piece of pork off the grill. Naruto pulled out the forearm guards and explained what Tenten had done for him and went on to further explain the reason why he was there.

"I see, you're basically asking if you can Asuma sensei's trench knives to help with your combat skills." Shikamaru wanted to make sure he got this right.

"Yeah, pretty much. I want to keep Asuma's memory alive as well as you guys. I understand though if you don't want me to have them." Naruto replied in an understanding tone. Shikamaru smiled as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the two trench knives.

"Kurenai gave them to me. They reminded her too much of Asuma, but I think that both of them would gladly accept it if you use them." Shikamaru handed the knives over to Naruto.

"Take care of them for us." Ino added in as she felt a sense of joy for Naruto.

"I appreciate guys. I don't know how to thank you for this." Naruto shook as he took the knives in his hands.

"It's not a problem. He would happy. Anyways, I see that you have that prisoner that Tsunade told us about." Shikamaru turned her attention to Kyousto.

"I don't mean any disrespect." Kyousto bowed her head to show her respects.

"It's fine, but just so you know, we all have watchful eyes." Shikamaru warned her.

"I understand. Thank you for allowing me into your village." Kyousto thanked him.

"Anyways, it's almost two o'clock. You guys doing anything right now?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Not right now, just showing Kyousto around and such. If you don't mind, we'll join you for lunch." Naruto replied.

"Be my guest, but you're paying for your half." Shikamaru joked. The group enjoyed themselves as they ate and spoke casually in conversation about various things. There wasn't much to be discussed other than the various missions that they had. They didn't want to speak about Ryutaki for today since they had had enough of him for a lifetime. Right now, they just wanted to enjoy themselves for the moment. Before they knew it, three hours had passed and it was almost five in the afternoon. The teams split their separate ways, but not before waving their goodbyes and with Ino giving Naruto a nice hug which only enticed Kakashi and Bee to try and make a remark. Sakura however stopped them in their tracks.

After a few more hours of exploring the village and grabbing a bite to eat from another shop, Kyousto and Bee decided that they would head back to their quarters. Obviously, Tsunade would be a little upset Naruto had not escorted her home, but Bee was a trusted ally, so she would let it pass. Kyousto embraced Naruto before she took her leave with Bee, clearly still adjusting to life outside of Ryutaki's hold. Hopefully she would learn to adjust to it soon. So with it only being Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, they decided to head for the Memorial before the sun began to set completely.

The winds blew a little heavily as the remains of Team Seven stood in front of the stone as they mourned their fallen comrades. Kakashi's record still stood as it would for years. Naruto and Sakura held each other as they knelt in front of the stone.

"We miss you deeply Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she touched the stone with her palm.

"Yeah, we really do." Naruto added in. "But we know you're in a better place."

The months had helped some of their wounds and it was easier to come here now that what it had once been. Still, it was still hard to fill the gap the he had left behind, but it was part of life. They knew that and it would always remain that way, but rather than dwell on it, they honored the memory of their lost friend. The winds had died down as they finished. Naruto and Sakura stood up from their knelt positions and looked at Kakashi.

"Are you going to head home?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Yeah, it's been a nice day to relax with you guys. But I'm tired, so I need some sleep." Kakashi replied.

"We understand Kakashi sensei. We'll be sure to do this again soon." Sakura assured him with a smile.

"Looking forward to it." Kakashi replied back, a smile of his own forming under his mask. Waving goodbye, he left off into the distance. Naruto and Sakura now stood at the stone by themselves, letting silence take hold of them and enjoying a peaceful moment with each other. It was moments like that made them appreciate each other's warmth and remember how they had gotten here in the first place. The years that they had spent together built up to moments like this and holding each other in their embrace only strengthened their resolve for each other.

"So, do you think that your mom is back?" Naruto asked Sakura breaking the silence.

"Probably, why, do you want to speak with her?" Sakura asked him smiling.

"Well yes, I think it would be best if we get it out in the open know. Besides, I have a very uneasy feeling that she somehow know what we did last night." Naruto replied nervously.

"And you say that because?" Sakura asked him curiously, with coy smirk on her face.

"I may not have had a mother, but I do now about mother's intuition. Just a gut feeling." Naruto explained.

"Well then, we'll just have to face it together. Besides, my mom and I already spoke about it, so even if she knows, she'll accept it." Sakura kissed his nose gently.

"You sure?" Naruto asked her. Sakura kissed his lips gently and placed a hand on his chest.

"Positive."

"Well then it's a good thing I packed extra clothes in that scroll of mine if I'm staying there for an extended period." Naruto laughed while rubbing the back of his head. Sakura could only sigh at this.

"Come on you baka. I have plans for you tonight and I don't feel like waiting." Sakura tugged his arm and began walking to her home. Naruto and Sakura bean their journey back to her home, holding each other as the sun began to set, another passionate night awaiting them, and hopefully a sound proof seal to go with it.

* * *

**A/N: I never thought I'd get another chapter out this quickly, but hey, sometimes you're just in the zone. Anyways, I wrote this way just as a breather for everyone to get their bearings back and begin the third phase of the story, possibly the final one. It'll probably focus more on Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Bee as it goes along, as well as Sakura's training being complete and eventually, the final battle. But that could change, you never know. So anyways, it's been a nice treat for you guys to get this next chapter out so soon. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank the following for their reviews.**

**Entityoffire – I apologize for making you lack sleep haha, trust me, I've lacked sleep too just getting these chapters out.**

**Winter Knight – I always aim to impress my readers**

**Graybear32 – Thank you for reminding me that none of us are perfect, because it's true.**

**Diamond Man – I'm glad that you were moved to tears, no shame in crying at all. I cry every time I see the opening and ending of Saving Private Ryan. Very powerful stuff.**

**saveme57 – Thank you. And I'm not quite sure why they haven't told him themselves. Probably because they're at war, but there were plenty of times they could have. It's a question that I don't tend to ask because they're just too many answers to explore.**


	24. Past And Present

**"Past And Present"**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked along alternate streets on their way to Sakura's home with the purpose of trying to enjoy the sunset and holding each other tightly. Naruto wasn't entirely sure about staying at Sakura's home for an extended time, perhaps for a few years. Luckily, he was able to convince her to stop by his home first which luckily had survived everything that had happened. All Naruto wanted to do was just pick up some of his sleeping clothes and some other things. Sakura knew that she wanted to make Naruto as comfortable in her home as possible, so naturally, she agreed even though she wanted to get to her, _their, _home as soon as possible. The sun was halfway over the horizon as the winds picked up slightly, giving an unusual chill to the air. Sakura held tighter to Naruto.

"I'm sorry that I don't have my jacket to keep you warm." Naruto apologized to her as he wrapped his arm tighter around her body.

"It's ok. Your body is a nice way to warm up." Sakura smiled at the warmth and strength of his arm around her. "Listen, I know this may seem out of the blue, but, what do you think you'll do with your apartment now?"

Naruto felt himself begin to actually contemplate those thoughts, something that he hadn't done even after Sakura said it would be fine to live with her and her mom. His apartment had been the only home that he had ever known, but unfortunately, it had not survived Pein's attack. True, it wasn't the greatest place in the world to live, but it was _his _home. The village had given him a new one as a reward for ending the war, about ten blocks away from Hokage Tower. And with all the money that he had earned, even if he didn't want it, he had been able to make it a nicer home to be in. A new bed, a sofa, a chair, fridge, sink, pretty much everything had been replaced. But it still felt empty at times. Perhaps that's why he always wanted to be on the go and moving left and right. It wasn't _his _home though. Still….

"I'm not sure. It isn't the apartment I used to have, but it's still a nice home that I was able to furnish nicely. Still, if I live with you and your mother, then what is the point of living there?" Naruto asked her as he placed himself behind her and gently swung her back and forth.

"Well, if you don't have to pay rent, it could be a nice place for us to live someday soon. Is it a big home?" Sakura asked him quietly.

"It's got just two bedrooms, standard stuff like a kitchen and den, you know, the usual. I didn't think I'd need all the extra space." Naruto replied to her.

"Sounds like a good place for us then. It's not like we'll have kids anytime soon." Sakura blushed lightly as did Naruto at her remark.

"Kids huh? I never thought you'd think about us like this so quickly Sakura." Naruto smiled as he kissed the crook of her neck. Sakura chuckled at his response.

"Well, I thought about this for a long time, even before we were together. I already told you about all those months wondering, all those wonderful dreams of you and me. So in a sense, we're already at the point in our lives. Did you ever think about us like this?" Sakura turned her head to face him as they continued to walk along towards his apartment.

"More than you'll ever know." Naruto replied as he kissed her gently.

"Then why are you so tense about this then?" Sakura turned her head back around to watch where the street was.

"Because we're only seventeen and it kind of frightens me a little bit." Naruto admitted to her.

"Last time I checked, _I'm _seventeen, _you _still have a few weeks left before then." Sakura reminded him playfully.

"Oh and that makes you so much more mature than me?" Naruto teased her. Sakura only scoffed at him.

"Please, I was more mature than you before we were ever in a relationship." Sakura replied.

"I can think of a few things that might contradict that statement." Naruto leaned in a whispered to her with a mischievous smile.

"Don't, otherwise, you may find yourself in a world of hurt." Sakura warned him.

"Good hurt or bad hurt?" Naruto nibbled her ear and began to rub up and down her taunt stomach.

"Both." Sakura coolly replied.

"I like that idea." Naruto's voice became husky, something that melted Sakura in his arms.

"Save it for later, let's figure out this apartment situation." Sakura reminded him as she grasped his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just nervous. I've never been in something like this before and to be honest, it's more terrifying than any enemy I've ever fought before." Naruto admitted to her.

"Is that why you're so nervous and tense?" Sakura asked him while gently caressing his arms.

"Yes, because I'm afraid of screwing something up. We may be older, but it' still hard to really understand all of this. I never really had the best teachers when it came to relationships. Despite what you or Tsunade may think, Jiraiya was more a…'technique' teacher than a relationship teacher." Naruto replied to her.

"Is that how you knew all those different positions?" Sakura blushed at her own question.

"No, no, no. I just went with my natural instincts! He tried to teach certain things, but I was more about training than that so I simply ignored him, I swear!" Naruto defended himself quickly. Sakura giggled at his fear of her hitting him.

"Don't worry, I believe you. But I understand how you feel because I feel the same. I've never been in a relationship like this either so I'm scared too. But I'm going with my feelings, and this is what they've told me to do. I understand that it may be quite a jump, but we both know what this between us. I think we're old enough to what is best for us. We're shinobi; we live life at a much different rate than others. Sixteen and seventeen years of age are basically the age of twenty-five or thirty for normal villagers. I also know that despite you're nervous nature here, you've shown that you're ready for this too." Sakura replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I know because, you've put my needs before your own as you always have for others. You made a promise to me years ago that put myself before you. You put your own happiness aside for my own. You've done that so many times, including last night. And at first, I thought that you put your own needs instead of mine for once. You almost wanted to deny what I wanted to do with you, but as I looked at it over and over again, as I watched you sleep peacefully, I realized that you were putting me before yourself again." Sakura explained to him.

Naruto hinged on every word as he felt his heart race higher and higher.

"Most men are unable to resist temptation when it comes to women, but you're able to do that. It was something we couldn't take back, that once we did it, it was forever. You were more than ready, you always loved me, but you put me ahead of yourself again. In the ultimate test for a man's self-control, you put me ahead of your own needs. You saved me from myself while we were Ame. So many times I wanted to do knowing more than be in that bed, bare against you as you and I satisfied our needs. And still you were able to stop me until the time was right. That's how I know that you and I are ready, because you show such a will to make sure everything was right and ready. And I know that you're ready now." Sakura turned her head to stare into his eyes.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing Sakura to do the same as he continued to embrace her from behind, rocking her gently back and forth.

"I think that I should make you in charge of my speeches when I become Hokage." Naruto leaned in and nibbled her ear gently again.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble making your own speeches. What I said came from the heart so I think that if you do the same, you'll be great." Sakura giggled at the tickling sensation that Naruto gave her. Naruto began to kiss her jawline gently before he nuzzled his cheek against her own.

"It helps though when you say something like that to me. It makes me feel the like the most important man in your life. It feels great." Naruto whispered as continued to rock her back and forth.

"So good that you don't need sex?" Sakura joked as she raised her hand to cup his other cheek.

"Now, don't go saying that. Besides, you couldn't resist me if you tried." Naruto whispered as his voice became huskier.

"I think you're right there." Sakura replied and to add in a little bit of evidence, she pushed her backside in his groin, causing him to groan in pleasure. It was good thing that there weren't too many villagers on this street at the moment, but those that were saw the intimate acts that were happening between Naruto and Sakura. Luckily, they enjoyed watching Konoha's hero having some romance. No doubt that it would spread quickly throughout the village.

"I guess we just threw out letting our relationship slowly be spread throughout the village." Naruto chuckled as he began to move himself and Sakura forward just a few more blocks to his apartment. He didn't mind the attention, but still, knew that it wasn't best to show this kind of _affection _in public, especially with her ass right into his groin.

"I don't mind, I think it'll be a nice change of pace for us. Hopefully all the girls trying to get you will leave you alone now." Sakura replied as she moved along in front of Naruto.

"What about all the guys that hit on you?" Naruto asked her.

"I'll simply punch their lights out, that way you don't get any court dates for assault." Sakura laughed in response.

"But it's alright for you?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"When you're the Hokage's former student, you're allowed certain privileges." Sakura replied coyly.

"Oh? And being the Hero of Konoha and the entire doesn't allow those privileges?" Naruto asked her in a teasing voice.

"Sorry, but those are those are the rules." Sakura replied with her nose in the air to tease him.

"Well aren't you just so special?" Naruto replied with a mocking tone of dejection.

"Special enough to get you to love me." Sakura reminded him as they arrived at Naruto's apartment. "You know, come to think of it, I don't think I was ever in your new apartment." Naruto pulled out his key with a tiny frog on the ring and unlocked the door. The little frog was something that Sakura found adorable in that he still had some of his old traits in him.

"Then come in a look at it." Naruto offered her. Sakura looked at him suspiciously, causing him to laugh. "Trust me, it's clean."

"Good to now, because I wouldn't allow you to live in my house if you still were messy." Sakura replied as she held a finger to his chin before allowing herself in. Naruto quickly followed in a shut the door behind him.

"It shouldn't take me long. You can do whatever you want to Sakura. It's basically your place after all since you think it'll be our home." Naruto reminded her as he went to his bedroom and got some his things together. Sakura walked slowly around the den with her arms behind her back. She took in the sight of the room that had a sofa, table and two chairs across from the sofa. There surprisingly wasn't a TV in the room, but then again, Naruto was never one to be able to sit still and watch something like TV. He never really was able to afford anyway from what he had told her, so he never probably saw the value in it. It was probably a good thing. She noticed the picture frames sitting on top of the shelf in the den and dresser of sorts sitting below it. Knowing Naruto, he probably had hundreds of scrolls sitting inside it. Sakura's attention however was more focused on the pictures sitting on it and on the shelf.

She picked up one of the frames and looked at the picture that had Naruto and Kakashi standing next to each other in the training fields. Naruto and Kakashi were smiling while the older Jounin had his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Sakura smiled as she took in the warming picture and placed it back down onto the shelf. She picked up another that featured Naruto and Jiraiya, no doubt on their journey. They were sitting down on a log as they posed with smiles on their faces, Naruto giving a thumb up to the camera that no doubt was held by a stranger. Sakura put it back down on the shelf and picked up a third picture. This one feature herself and Naruto posing for the picture. Naruto was crouched down in front of Sakura who was using him as a prop to rest her forearms on as she was leaned over onto his back. This had been taken a few days after Naruto had returned home. Sakura remembered that day when Naruto had taken off his jacket and revealed his bare torso to her again after the picture had been taken.

'_I can't believe I didn't jump him right then and there. When I saw him, I almost lost it when I saw his body like that. And yet I didn't understand why I felt like that.' _Sakura thought as she placed the picture back on the shelf. She also remembered that she bopped Naruto on the head when he exposed his torso to her, causing him much confusion when all he wanted to do was remove it to cool off while training. At least that's what he said.

Sakura picked up one more frame and recognized this picture quickly. It broke her heart into pieces as she looked at the joyful moment. It was their first and only photo of Team Seven, the one where Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with competitive looks on their faces while Kakashi and Sasuke smiled for the camera. Oh how she missed those days of innocence when everything was wonderful. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of those short times together.

'_How did it come to this? I can't even remember when we lost our innocence. But I miss those days so much, the days when we did simple missions. I guess perhaps we were never innocent to begin with. We were shinobi, we still are shinobi. But those days, they seemed so much simpler for us.'_

"Hey Sakura, do you want to come and help me out here?" Naruto asked her as he reappeared in the den. He silenced himself as Sakura turned towards him with tears down her cheeks. He noticed that he was holding picture that he recognized as one that he would never forget. "What's the matter?"

Sakura didn't respond to his question as she placed the picture back on the shelf. She walked over to him rest her head on his chest and began to sob quietly. Naruto didn't even think about what to do, he already knew what to do. He wrapped his arms around and gently rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his t-shirt.

"I know you miss him Sakura, I do too." Naruto whispered to her as he rubbed his hands down her back.

"It's not just Sasuke I miss, I miss those days that we had. I miss the days when things were simpler. I miss the days that we spent as Team Seven. I miss them because they seem so long ago." Sakura sobbed quietly as she felt her throat begin to hurt.

"I miss them too Sakura. And as much as I would love to have them back, I'm still happy as to what we have now. I'm happy that you and I are together, I'm happy that I've grown so strong that I can protect you and my home. I'm happy that I've become a teacher for you. I'm happy for so many things that I have with you now. That's how I'm able to get past everything that happened back then. I wish that things would have turned out differently. I wish Sasuke was still with us, but not the Sasuke that died. The Sasuke that was still with us before Orochimaru infected him. But it's something that we can't change. I've learned to accept that and be thankful for everything that I have, especially you." Naruto kissed the top of her head and placed one of his hands at the back of her head, stroking her hair gently. His comforting words relieved Sakura of some of her own torment and in turned ceased her sobs and tears as she felt his warm embrace take her into a cocoon of protection.

"I'm sorry." Sakura mumbled into his chest before she leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Don't be, now how about we go ahead and get to your house?" Naruto offered.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Sakura dried her eyes as she followed Naruto into his bed room. Sakura took note of the size of it. It was much bigger than his old one, at least twice the size of his old one she could make out. This apartment was definitely bigger than his old one, no wonder he felt so lonely in here. Sakura took a seat on his bed and watched as Naruto finished putting some of his clothes in nap sack. He already clothes at her home, but these were basically in case if anything happened to those sets of clothes. Sakura took notice of the bed that he had, it was unusually comfortable. She may very well move in here sooner than later. She began to wonder about what it would feel like to lay bare against the sheets of the bed while she waited for Naruto to pounce on her. The erotic thoughts that entered her mind caused to shift slightly, trying to relieve the pressure between her legs. She heard a zipper being zipped, indicating that Naruto must be done. Sakura rose from the bed and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You finished?" Sakura asked him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, so are you ready to head home?" Naruto asked her in return. Sakura's response however wasn't one that he had expected as she reached within the waistband of his pants and reach for what she was looking for.

"I think we have one more thing to take care of before we head to my house. I don't think it should take longer than an hour." Sakura replied as she nibbled his near while stroking him gently.

"Sakura…" Naruto groaned at her ministrations. "What about your mom, don't we need to speak with her first?"

"Oh Naruto, putting others needs before your own again." Sakura sighed at his innocence. "That talk can wait; I want to try out this very comfy bed. I want to put it through its paces so to speak."

Naruto groaned louder as Sakura squeezed him tightly before using her free hand to pull down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, revealing his lower half for her to see. Not to be out done, Naruto turned himself around and pulled her own pair of pants and sexy underwear down as well.

"Two can play at this game." Naruto remarked as he started to play with her. Sakura moaned loudly before pushing him onto the bed. She then pounced on him and stared into his eyes, lust appearing darkly in own green ones.

"Two times today is about to be three, and possibly then some." Sakura licked her lips for him.

"I can't stop you now, so I may was well play along." Naruto replied before placing his hands underneath her shirt and squeezing her breasts.

Sakura would later think to herself when she lived here that the bed was definitely one of the favorite things she loved about their home.

* * *

Ryutaki looked over the model of the temple as he looked for any signs that would have shown where the location of it lay at. Ryutaki had traveled all over the world but for some reason had not been able to find this temple that remained a secret. It drove him mad as he investigated any of the landmarks that surrounded it. But no matter what he saw, the location did not reveal itself to him. He groaned in frustration as he stepped away from the model and moved over to one of the tables that had scrolls stretched across it. Ryutaki looked over the scrolls which had a more complicated riddle than the original one he had.

**The winds will not blow in one direction, or two, or three, but will instead circle around the chosen who find this place.**

**The trees will sing for the arrival of a person worthy enough to find the home of this sacred place.**

**The sun will shine the brightest upon the person who finds this place through many trials and tribulations.**

**Those unworthy though shall be cast into the pits of hell by following the road of the damned and shall suffer for their crimes.**

**A mark upon the ground will show that once you've followed the path of the Sixth Light, that you have arrived and are worthy.**

**Surrounded by every element of nature, the location lays in wait for the worthy to defend its home, to use the Six Paths of Light and bring the world into peace once more.**

**If one is to use only Five Paths of Light, then they shall be judged unworthy and become the thing they despise the most.**

"This doesn't bring me any closer to finding the location of the temple. The only thing that even sounds remotely like any location is that it's surrounded by every element of nature. How is that possible though? No land any of the element nations has a location like that." Ryutaki spoke to himself.

Ryutaki had been studying the model and the scrolls that had been left for him to find for almost two straight days since his return to his hideout. He however had not to make any headway in finding the location. It began to drive him into a rage as he punched one of the walls. The room was surrounded by scrolls and some fell out of place and onto the floor. There were clearly thousands of scrolls that had been separated into individual sections that had a certain element to each one. There were five in total that each Shinobi had the most common in. Those elements were water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning. Ryutaki had a sneaking suspicion that he would have to read each and every single scroll that adorned the walls.

"It will take me weeks, possibly a month or two to even read all of these. But there are only five elements here, so unless the scroll is has a hidden message inside of it. Then I can't simply read them all." Ryutaki spoke to himself.

However, it seemed that every scroll had a hidden message inside of it. Ryutaki looked at the walls of scrolls before picking up one of the scrolls. He knew that there was a hidden message though and that he would have to read all the scrolls. But thousands of scrolls would take weeks like he said earlier, and that was something that he couldn't do. Naruto was no doubt planning something to defend the temple with his life. However, he still had that element of doubt seeded in his mind, at least as far as he knew. If Naruto so much as believed him, it could very well disrupt him into making a mistake. But he couldn't rely on that. Naruto as he had seen would destroy anyone that he felt a threat to his home. Sasuke Uchiha was the only exception where he truly had trouble accepting that he would have to hill him. But that was because of the bond the once had.

"I have no such bond with Naruto Uzumaki." Ryutaki said as he opened a scroll from the Water element section.

That was the reason he could rely on him being family to Naruto, he didn't believe him, and he had no proof of it. Most important, he didn't have a bond like Naruto had with Sasuke and now with Sakura Haruno.

'_I wonder though if I can use that bond with Haruno to his disadvantage. But I've seen what she can do. She was even able to keep up with me fairly well in combat. If Naruto trains her or Haruno gets training of some kind, then that plan could backfire.' _Ryutaki thought silently while starring at the unopened scroll.

But furthermore, it wasn't the thought of Naruto that concerned him. The weeks that it would take to read these scrolls would cause Kyushi and Kazuki to begin only thinking of what had happened to Shyumatso and soon could possibly rebel against him. He could fight them off of course, but they would severely injure him. If that were to happen, if on the off chance that Naruto found out where his hideout was at and could easily beat him.

Ryutaki growled in anger at this possibility, but he knew that his purpose in life would not fail. He had come too far from finding this place over thirty years ago to fail. But he knew the consequences of his past when Shi-Ryu had disappeared from the world twenty-five years ago. He remembered it all too well. He was young, only in his mid-teens, but he was an exceptional shinobi and warrior who had followed his path, similar to how Kazuki did. The difference was though that before he had become Ryutaki, he had believed the world needed to be cleaned of sin. He had cleansed the world of his family that he found to be sinful, and done the same with his friends. The visions in his head led him here and he had found his apprentices. By the age of twenty, he had taught them everything he could know of. But he had lost control of them, they thought of only themselves. Despite all the techniques, despite all the teachings that he offered them, they had betrayed them. They had been able to get three scrolls from the villages and no one could stop them, no one but themselves. Ryutaki had ended their lives since they were not worthy and were sinners of the world. Obviously, they had not been as strong as they promised to be.

'_The fools.'_

Twenty-five years ago, Shi-Ryu disappeared. Ryutaki waited for the right moment to strike again, all the while trying to find four students to aid him in his quest. He had always believed that five was the number that could be limited, with the Sixth scroll being the leader of them all. But yet the students he had found ten years later did not heed to his words either once their training had been complete. After fifteen years of waiting and training students which he thought to be worthy had been ended as well as they fell into the shifts of greed. By this point, Naruto Uzumaki had been seven years old and the Demon of Konoha. Meanwhile, Ryutaki continued his own training and continued to grow stronger every day. His first failure of cleansing and students had occurred at the age of twenty, his second failure of students had occurred at the age of thirty-five.

Now he had found a third group of students that showed more promise than anything else he had seen before. But slowly, he found himself with the same result as before. He had lost two of his most prized apprentices, one by his hand and another by choice. And he could only wonder how much longer he could hold onto the two students he had left. Fate seemed have been easy on him this time as one was a girl who had devoted herself to his cause, but seemed to want to kill for fun and not for sin. It was something that concerned him more and more and would have to be tested to see if it was real. Kazuki had a similar path as to how he had found Ryutaki. He had been led here by visions that he had seen as had Ryutaki thirty years before that. He seemed to be more than willing to follow him but of course his mantel had to be tested as well. So this group was now done to three, but they had achieved getting two of the scrolls that they needed. It amazed Ryutaki that he had not ever found this room before, but he had been so determined that the scrolls were the key to finding the Temple and unlocking the power that he never bothered to learn to look outside or rather inside for another message in the scrolls. At the age of forty-five, he had grown wiser and with a bit of help ironically from Naruto Uzumaki. He had found what he needed. Now he had to only look inside these scrolls to find it, all the while thinking of Naruto Uzumaki.

'_He must join me. I don't want to have to kill my own family.'_

And he didn't want to because he somehow felt a connection between himself and the Uzumaki clan. It was part of the reason that he cleansed his 'family', he felt that they weren't his real family. He put himself as an Uzumaki and believe it that he was truly Naruto's uncle. He would believe it until he was proven wrong. So as he say and read through each scroll, making sure to mark possible clues to what he was looking for, he continued to think of what would happen when the moment came that he would meet Naruto again and if he would accept his offer.

The candle light flickered violently as he thought about this.

* * *

"Lady Hokage, may I ask you something?" Kyousto asked while taking a sip of water and sitting in one of Tsunade's rooms of relaxation. They had just finished discussing possible living arrangements for Kyousto and were now simply trying to relax just a little bit.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Tsunade replied, although a little curious and feeling awkward at having a conversation with a supposed prisoner.

"I'm just curious about Naruto and Sakura. It seems that their relationship is pretty complicated or rather was. But I've never thought that two people who were in a relationship like that were supposed to act like that." Kyousto replied quietly.

"Well, to begin, Naruto and Sakura's relationship has always been…different from others." Tsunade cleared her throat before taking a sip of sake.

"Different how?" Kyousto asked her. Tsunade sighed quietly before setting her cup down onto the table.

"I know that you're curious and everything, but I have to ask why?" Tsunade replied.

"It's just that, everyone has told me that they've been like this for years, or rather that they weren't. But I see the way they act between each other and I can't really describe what is going on. I just wanted to know what their relationship was like before now." Kyousto explained. Tsunade realized that she didn't know much about relationships or at least those two. But she knew better than to reveal certain information until someone could be trusted.

"As much as I would like to speak to you about that, right now, I can't." Tsunade replied, much to Kyousto's disappointment.

"I understand, I'm still a prisoner until otherwise so you can't reveal personal information to others. But I'm hoping that perhaps one day I could listen to what you have to say, I know Naruto and Sakura won't talk about their past." Kyousto said as she took another sip of water.

"I'm glad that you understand that. I'll give you this much information though as sign of gratitude. Naruto and Sakura share a painful past that molded the frame work of their relationship. That's all I can say about them without giving away too much. Once we've taken care of Ryutaki, then I can go further into their relationship if you wish." Tsunade offered her. Kyousto smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. Until then, I guess that I'll be in a holding cell of sorts until everything has been taken care of." Kyousto replied setting her cup back down onto the table.

"Yes. As much as I would like to trust Naruto's judgment completely, we still have to make these arrangements because they're precautionary. But we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible." Tsunade replied.

"It's no problem. I lived in pretty much hellish circumstances compared to this for nearly ten years, so compared to that, this is paradise." Kyousto smiled.

"Good to hear." Tsunade smiled. A sudden knock came at the door, both women's attention turned to it. "Come in." Tsunade called out. The door burst open to reveal Shizune with an enclosed report in her arms. She came running into the room, clearly beginning to panic.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! This is urgent!" Shizune panted out as she handed the report to her. Tsunade took the report into her hands, but wanted to try and calm down Shizune first.

"Shizune, I need you to calm down. Now please, tell me what this is all about." Tsunade demanded as she opened the folder.

"Yes my lady, forgive me. But the reason I'm in such a rush is because that it concerns the test results of Ryutaki and Naruto. I'm not sure what to make of it. It just doesn't make any sense." Shizune explained. Tsunade pulled the file out while Kyousto sat and waited for an answer. Tsunade read over the results and her eyes grew wide after going over the files at least three times.

"This, this can't be right. It says that there isn't a match, but at the say time, there is." Tsunade spoke quietly before placing the file down on the table and grasping her head as she tried to process the information.

"What, how is that even possible?" Kyousto exclaimed as she leaned forward.

"I'm, I'm not sure. It says that the blood type isn't a match, but he has the same type of chakra system as an Uzumaki clan member. That just isn't possible though, no one can have a different blood line but have a chakra system as only a clan would. It doesn't make any sense." Tsunade rubbed her head to alleviate the pain.

"Perhaps the test had been mixed up or done incorrectly?" Shizune offered as an explanation.

"No, we had the best medical shinobi do this test. There isn't any possibility that they could have messed up. Get Karin in here to see if she can shed light on this." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Shizune replied as she rushed out to get the woman in question. Karin had recently been appointed as an assistant for the medical room as she had experience in the field of medicine and chakra. The appointment to that position though still did not give her complete freedom though as she was still under watch to make sure that she didn't try anything funny.

"They only thing that I have ever heard of in a situation like this is someone experimenting on the human body to switch chakra systems, and in every situation they've always ended up dying because of the foreign system to the body. How in the hell could this man even survive such a thing? How old did you say he was?" Tsunade leaned forward and stared at Kyousto intensely.

"He never told any of us his age, but from what I could tell, he looked like someone that was in his mid-thirties to his forties. We wanted to ask him, but he always kept certain things secret and we didn't want to anger him." Kyousto explained.

"Damn it, that would have helpful, but I understand." Tsunade sighed as she waited for Shizune's return. It only took three minutes before Shizune and Karin came bursting through the door, both out of breath.

"You wished to see me Lady Hokage?" Karin replied before bowing.

"Yes, I need you to look at these reports and explain to me what the hell is going on." Tsunade handed her the file. Karin quickly examined it as a glare appeared briefly on her glasses. Once she finished, her face said it all.

"How old is this guy?" Karin asked.

"He's in his thirties or forties." Tsunade simply replied.

"How in the world could he have survived this all these years? I've never heard of this in all my years." Karin replied as she looked over the file again and again.

"That's what I said. Unless he's the only survivor to actually survive a chakra system transplant, then he may very well be a part of the Uzumaki blood line." Tsunade replied.

"Wait, you mean that he may be related to Naruto?" Karin asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes and I don't want that affecting Naruto's judgment." Tsunade sighed in annoyance at this turn of events.

"But if we know Naruto, he won't care if this man is a relative of his clan or not. If someone threatens his home or his family, he'll do whatever it takes to defeat him." Shizune reminded them.

"I know, but he may distracted by it. He could very well spend half the battle trying to figure out who Ryutaki is. I don't want that." Tsunade explained.

"Well then, should we keep this a secret from him?" Kyousto questioned Tsunade.

"No! Absolutely not!" Tsunade slammed her fist, causing everyone to recoil in fear. "I've kept enough secrets from Naruto. I won't keep this one either."

"So what do we do know?" Shizune asked. Tsunade leaned back into her chair and remained silent for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"We'll call him in tomorrow. Make sure to bring Sakura and Kakashi as well, I think he's going to need them for support. After that, I'll assign the three to train for the next week until further notice. Naruto will learn to use the Hiraishin Blade, but under no circumstance will he use it as his main weapon. I have no problem with him using it as long as he doesn't focus chakra into it, but he can only use it if fighting another shinobi who has a sword. I'll also want Naruto to finish training Sakura since he didn't get the chance to as Ryutaki attacked." Tsunade instructed

"I'm sorry about that." Kyousto hung her head low in shame.

"Don't worry about it, if you do, you'll never get over it." Tsunade explained.

"Thank you." Kyousto expressed her gratitude.

"I want Kakashi to oversee it, but I don't want him training Naruto. Kakashi had some pretty serious injuries and I want him to rest. This will be the perfect opportunity for him to watch his students grow; bring his morale up so to speak. But Naruto is in charge of Sakura's training and I want Sakura to do the same for him. We know he over exerts himself so Sakura will be a good mediator for him." Tsunade added in rising from her seat.

"I thought that would have more faith in the guy my Lady." Karin commented. "He seems pretty good when it comes to training."

"Trust me. You don't know him like we do." Tsunade laughed in response. "Sakura will keep him in check. Hopefully things will remain quiet for a few weeks. I would like to be able to celebrate Naruto's birthday without any distractions at least."

"Wait, his birthday is coming up? When?" Kyousto asked Tsunade.

"It's October tenth, a date that he would probably like to forget." Shizune answered for her. Kyousto scratched her head confused at the answer.

"Why would anyone want to forget their own birthday?" Kyousto asked in response. Tsunade sighed before she answered.

"Before I tell you why, I want to make it clear that what I've said will happen for Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi will be the mission at hand. They are to train, nothing else. I'll let them know tomorrow." Tsunade turned Shizune and then Karin. "You two already know of what Naruto contains, so I'm dismissing you for the night."

Shizune and Karin nodded at her orders as walked themselves out of the room. Tsunade took a seat in front of Kyousto and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You know that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, correct?" Tsunade asked her.

"Yes, Ryutaki told us that, but we also knew about it pretty well once he became the savior of the world." Kyousto nodded.

"Well, the demon was sealed on the day he was born, by his own father on October tenth. So you can imagine why he would want to forget it sometimes." Tsunade explained to her. Kyousto nodded as she understood.

"I guess you have a point. Honestly, I would have probably been more shocked if the world didn't know about this. But it's amazing that I couldn't put that together." Kyousto replied.

"Yes well, it's something that not many people know of. It's something Naruto finds uncomfortable to deal with. But I think that with what's happened this last year, the villagers will accept him with open arms now. It'll be the first time in his life that he'll really be able to celebrate his birthday. I plan to make sure of that."

"And can I have a part in it?"

Tsunade smiled at her request.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good, I want to show him my gratitude for taking a chance on me." Kyousto smiled in response.

"Well, I think he'd appreciate that." Tsunade replied as she took another sip of sake off the desk. Kyousto leaned back and stared out into the night sky with happy thoughts in her mind.

* * *

The bed sheets had been disheveled and clothes had been thrown across the floor. The springs had been worn in for the last half hour and now remained still as the two lovers lay in bed holding each other tenderly as the bed sheets covered them from the world.

"I thought it was only going to be an hour." Naruto teased her with grin across his face while Sakura lay on his chest.

"Well, I didn't say the sex was going to be an hour, but we do have to take a shower to at least be presentable." Sakura remind him as she drew circles on his chest. "But if you want to go for another round and make it an hour, I'm game." Sakura added in with a smirk.

"Hey now, I may have a lot of stamina, but even I have limits. I need to recharge that particular part of my body if I want to make you feel like good like you are right now." Naruto defended himself.

"Ok then, I'll admit it. Doing this three times in one day is a bit excessive. But how can I resist if I have such a strong man that knows what I want and how to give it to me?" Sakura complimented him.

"Well I can see that you're quite smitten with my body then? What about my mind heart or my soul?" Naruto asked her. Sakura thoughtfully kissed his chest where his heart lay and then leaned up and kissed him chastely.

"Does that answer your question?" Sakura whispered while she pushed herself against his body. Naruto smiled at her gesture and embraced her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered back to her.

"I love you too." Sakura replied as she let herself fall into his embrace. The emotions that rode through them were indescribable, they were emotions that they had never experience before and now they were taking in all it. They didn't want this moment to end, but both knew that Sakura's mother probably was waiting for them or at least Sakura at her home.

"We need to get freshened up, how about a nice shower?" Sakura suggested to him. Naruto looked at her wearingly, wondering if she had something planned for him. "No, no, no, not that kind of shower. " Sakura knew what he was thinking apparently. "But I wouldn't mind having someone wash me if I did the same for him." Sakura smirked at him.

"Well, I'll wash you if you wash me." Naruto offered her as he smirked in return. Sakura threw the covers off the bed and then pulled herself and Naruto up off the bed.

"Deal." Sakura replied as she tugged him to the shower next to the bedroom.

They explored each other's bodies again, albeit it in a more loving and tender way. They found that fifteen minutes had passed by as the two walked out of the shower in towels. Sakura began to get herself dressed in the clothes that she had worn there while Naruto took off the covers and sheets, throwing them into the laundry bin for him to wash. Deciding to leave the bed bare until later, Naruto then threw his towel into a separate bin and began to dress himself in the same attire as before. Once they were fully dressed, Naruto grabbed his nap sack and led Sakura to the door as they were ready to depart for Sakura's home.

It was almost eight and the sun was still showing much of the sky, but both knew that as October rolled around the corner, the sun would begin to go down at earlier times. They would try to make the most of it before the summer turned to fall and then eventually winter. For now though, they made their way along the street, trying to ignore some of the giggles and conversations of the villagers as they walked by.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Sakura sighed quietly as she locked her arm into Naruto's.

"Well, I suppose that when they see the Hero of Konoha and the Hokage's apprentice walking together like this, I can't blame them for wanting gossip about us." Naruto replied with a grin.

"I can't blame them either, but it makes me worry about everyone and anyone trying to use that against us. I don't want it spread around the world and enemies using it against us or for that matter causing all the girls to come rushing to steal you away." Sakura growled in just the thought of it.

"Now you see why I wanted to keep it quiet. But, I guess we can't really control how we act right now, at least that's what I can gather. If it's any comfort to you or me, I think people would have found quickly anyways. It's not like there haven't been Hokage's or heroes that haven't had girlfriends or wives. I know that there will always be danger involved, it'll just worry me sometimes, you know?" Naruto replied.

"I'll worry too, but I have faith that we'll be alright. For now, I just want get home and see my mom." Sakura answered back. That remark caused a light bulb to click on in Naruto's head.

"That reminds me, where is your dad at? I can't believe that I forgot about him." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, he's just away on another mission. It's a simple escort mission, but he said that it would probably be a month or two before he returned." Sakura replied.

"A month or two, but it's a simple escort mission isn't it?" Naruto asked her, slightly concerned.

"Well, he's escorting an important diplomat across the sea to the other continent. Considering that we just got done with the Fourth Shinobi World War, I think you of all people would know that people would be careful as the world recovered. Poor Naruto still remains dense at times." Sakura patted the top of his head and laughed.

"Sakura…." Naruto groaned as Sakura continued to laugh.

"Oh stop it, you know I'm kidding." Sakura teased him before kissing his cheek.

"Still, you could have lain off just a bit on those types of insults." Naruto suggested meekly.

"Awww, but I thought you loved me like this." Sakura pouted. Naruto couldn't resist that look on her face.

"Ok, point taken." Naruto rubbed the back of his head before he laughed. Sakura joined in his laughter as they approached Sakura's home quickly. She approached the door and turned the knob to see if her mother was home. It was unlocked.

"I guess it's time to have a nice talk." Sakura replied nervously before turning to Naruto.

"I'm ready if you are." He responded. Sakura smiled sweetly at him before turning the knob and opening the door. Sakura led Naruto inside to the den.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought someone with me!" Sakura called out into the house.

"Hi honey, I'm in the kitchen! Who did you bring with you by the way?" Sakura's mother called out from the kitchen.

"Um, I think you'll recognize him." Sakura replied as she tugged Naruto along who decided to get a case of cold feet. Sakura and Naruto went into the kitchen. The sound of their footsteps caused her mother to turn around.

"Hey there sweetie, I'm glad that you made it home. And I see that you've brought yourself a very handsome man home with you." Her mother greeted and teased the both of them.

"Um, yeah well…" Naruto blushed and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"Oh I'm just teasing you Naruto. Come here." Sakura's mother walked over and gave him a warm hug. Naruto nervously returned it while Sakura adored the moment between them. Naruto however felt something was a tad off with this hug.

"I guess teasing runs in the family. Sakura does it to me all the time." Naruto replied as they pulled away from each other.

"Only because you deserve it." Sakura chimed in with a defiant tone.

"I don't." Naruto replied quietly. Sakura's mother laughed at the two 'argue' with each other.

"You two look like you were meant for each other. Anyways, can I go ahead and offer you anything Naruto, food, drink?" she remarked.

"No, no, we already ate. But thank you." Naruto bowed quickly.

"Oh please, you don't need to bow for me. You're part of the family as far as I'm concerned." She explained and waved him off as she put some dishes away.

"Ok, thank you." Naruto replied slowly, unsure of what to think. Sakura smirked and shook her head at the two.

"But since you two have already eaten, what are your plans for the night?" Sakura's mother had a smirk form over her face. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other nervously, unsure of how to answer that question. They hadn't thought this far ahead and now their nervous emotions were beginning to take over. Sakura decided to answer since she wanted to try and show that _she _wanted this.

"Well, I thought would be nice, um, to have Naruto over, for the night, you know, just to hang out." Sakura broke the silence. Sakura's mom didn't reply right away as she put some more dishes out to dry and hummed a little tune. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other quietly as they wondered why she had not replied.

"Are you sure that it isn't something more than just that?" Sakura's mother asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Both the teenagers began to blush as they grew nervous at her question.

"No, no, no, we swear, it's just to hang out. I swear it!" Sakura waved her hands in defense. Naruto couldn't reply due to his throat becoming dried from fear.

"Well, a funny thing happened. I came home around one this afternoon and checked to see if you were home. I went inside your room to see if you were sleeping after your mission. I didn't find you in there, but there was a certain thing that I found out of place that was sitting out of the corner of my eye. Can you guess what it was?" Sakura's mother turned around to face the two with an 'innocent' smile.

Naruto and Sakura shook their heads in response.

"I found a pair of orange boxers that I knew that belong to my husband or to Sakura, at least to my knowledge. Can you explain why they were lying there Sakura?"

Sakura turned to Naruto with a glare on her face that would make any grown man run for the hills. Naruto however couldn't feel his legs at the moment and awaited his death sentence. Naruto laughed nervously as he felt the countdown clock on his life tick away. Sakura turned away from Naruto to face her mother.

"Um, I don't think I can." Sakura stuttered out quietly.

'_Damn it all, I was more confident when we thought this out!'_ Sakura cursed herself.

"Well, I think that I can explain it. Considering that my daughter thought about you for so long, felt such guilt and that as a mother, I could tell that she had some pretty intense feelings for you. Even if she wouldn't admit it, _I _could see it." Sakura's mother explained.

'_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…'_ Naruto kept saying to himself over and over again.

"Taking all of that in, and the mysterious pair of orange boxers, and that your apparent favorite color is orange, Naruto, the only legitimate conclusion that I can come up with is that you two…" Sakura's mother then pointed at both of them. "…had sex."

'_Got to get out, got to get out, got to get out…" _Naruto began to look for a possible exit. Sakura meanwhile couldn't reply to this as she waited for hell to follow.

'_I really hope that talk we had wasn't bullshit.'_ Sakura begged for an outside force to confirm her fears. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other as they waited for death to strike. Sakura's mom meanwhile loved the looks on their faces. It was her nature to tease her daughter and anyone that she considered family after all.

"Come here you two." She ended the silence and embraced both of them. Naruto and Sakura didn't know how to react so they simply let her continue to embrace them. Apparently this one though was indeed filled with love.

"I don't care if you two did that or not. I knew that it was only a matter of time before this would happen, and I accepted it a long time ago. No one can control how you love each other and it's no different with you two. After everything that you've been through, I was actually counting the days until it happened." Sakura's mother explained to them. It took a few minutes before either of the teenagers could even reply as they took in her words.

"Then why, why did you have torture us like that?" Sakura released her held breath. Her mother simply smiled in return.

"Because it's fun." She simply replied. Sakura sighed loudly as she turned to Naruto who was still in a trance of sorts apparently.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked him while gently shaking him. Naruto didn't respond. Sakura continued to shake him for a few moments. "Earth to Naruto?" Still nothing from the blond.

"Great, now look at what you've done mom. You've scared him half to death." Sakura replied, chastising her mother for her actions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was that innocent." She replied with a small blush. "Come on, let's get him to the sofa to try and get him out of this."

Sakura nodded as she and her mother dragged Naruto over to the couch. Sakura sat on the couch as she helped her mother place him on the couch, placing his head on her lap. It took a few more minutes, probably around five to ten, before Naruto came to. Sakura had lost count by that point.

"Where am I?" Naruto groaned out as he took notice of his surroundings. "Last thing I remember was your mom finding out that we, well, you know."

"You went out of it there for a minute, but you're fine now." Sakura explained.

"I'm sorry about that honey, but I just like to tease people sometimes." Her mother chimed in. Naruto whipped his head at the sound of her voice.

"Hang on, so you're not mad?" Naruto asked his voice a little shaky. Sakura sighed again as she figured that Naruto had spaced out well before that had been made clear.

"No honey, I think it's beautiful that you two found each other. And like I said, I can't control what you two do, especially with everything that you've both been through. Sakura and I already talked about this before, so I accept it with open arms." She explained to him.

"So does that include me living here?" Naruto asked her, his voice coming back to its usual tone. Sakura's mother grasped his hand tightly.

"Of course." She replied. "And trust me; I'll make sure to smooth things over with her father as well before you tell him too."

Naruto instantly fainted at the thought of _that _conversation.

"Come on mom! Didn't you think ahead before saying that?" Sakura shouted in annoyance. Her mother laughed nervously at her response.

"It just slipped out. Sorry sweetie, but I'm sure he'll wake up in a moment." She assured her daughter. Right on cue, Naruto stirred awake again.

"Please, please don't remind me of that again." Naruto begged as he quickly gained his bearings and grabbed his head to try and rub the pain away. Sakura raked her fingers through his hair to try and sooth him.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should have realized that would really have a bad effect on you." Sakura's mother apologized.

"It's fine, but, I'm not looking forward to that talk either." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of soft fingers running through his hair.

"You'll be fine. My husband isn't as bad as you think. He understands this like I do, but just try to be easy on him with it. Show him that you're committed to my daughter and he'll accept you with open arms." She assured him.

"Still, could we change the subject, maybe to just having general conversation?" Naruto asked her. Both the Haruno's laughed in response.

The three of them talked into the late hours of the night before they decided to retire for the night. The conversations included the relationship, Naruto's accomplishments as well as Sakura's, what Naruto's dreams were, the standard things that they talked about, anything to make Naruto feel more comfortable in the home. It was midnight before they knew it.

"Well, I think that the conversation went over well." Sakura said as she lay down onto her bed before throwing the covers over herself and snuggling up to Naruto.

"I fainted twice and had the thought of father castrating me for three hours. How can you think it went well?" Naruto asked her with a deflated tone.

"Considering my mom doesn't hate you and that she's accepted you into the home. I even think it's amazing that we can have our little 'sessions' so long as we _try _and keep it quiet." Sakura giggled at him. All that caused Naruto to do was groan and rub his eyes.

"Such awkward conversations, is this what it's like to have parents in the first place?" Naruto asked her.

"Pretty much, but hey, my parents are more accepting than most so be thankful for that." Sakura reminded him.

"I guess so, still…" Naruto replied quietly. Sakura grew tired of his seemingly endless somber mood and decided to try and cheer him up in the best way possible.

"Oh come here you and show me a good time." Sakura ordered him as she pressed against him in all the right places as she reached below his waist and grasped onto a certain part of him.

"How sexually repressed have you been Sakura?" Naruto smiled as he kissed her nose.

"Very and considering that you've been down for the last few hours, I think that I should change that. Now shut up and give me what you got." Sakura instructed him as she straddled his waist.

Sakura's mother smiled as she was glad to have sound proofed her bedroom to keep the sounds of her daughter and her lover away from her ears.

* * *

**A/N: A bit mushy for me, but hey, sometimes it happens. The next few chapters will probably be more about setting up for the last battle so it may be a bit boring for some. Hopefully that it won't be that bad for some. Anyways, I don't really have much more to say other than Sakura must be really horny or something. I guess it's just how I see her sometimes, but no doubt young love plays a big part in this of course. Below, I'd like to thank some of my reviewers.**

**Winter Knight – Sometimes I just get in the zone to write out the next chapter. But it's a good thing.**

**ZeroTail29 – Sorry man, no harem in this. As much as Naruto may deserve it, I'm old fashioned in that regard. It's more meaningful when it's with someone that means the world to you. I have experience in that matter, believe me.**

**Mangaka Shuzen – Konoha does seem peaceful doesn't it? I'd live there for sure since it seems nice and quiet compared to all these cities that ruin that. I'm New Jersey so I think you can see why I would want quiet after so many years haha.**

**saveme57 – Sakura could indeed kill Kakashi, but considering who Sakura is, nothing is impossible. Bee needs to watch himself haha.**

**Entityoffire – I wouldn't put it in a book considering that I don't want my ass sued off, but I appreciate it. I've had ideas for a book before, but I'm exploring many ventures in life first, so there's always that possibility.**

**LonexWolves – I love Ookami, but I used it more because Ookami is the Japanese word for wolf after all so I thought it was appropriate to use. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, very much appreciated.**


	25. Family Bonds

_**The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.**_

**-RICHARD BACH,**_**Illusions**_

"**Family Bonds"**

* * *

The sun peeked through the blinds, showing promise of a good day for the entire village. The light crept over the sleeping shinobi that occupied the bed, their bodies covered by the sheets after a second night of love making. The light crept over Naruto's blond hair and slowly over his eyes. He felt the warmth of the sun over his body and caused him to stir awake.

"Come on, five more minutes." Naruto groaned quietly to the sun. He turned his head to find a mess of pink hair sleeping on his naked shoulder. He smiled as the night's events returned to him in flurry. Naruto wondered to himself how he had become this fortunate to have Sakura sleeping on top of him, both bare and fully committed to their relationship. He thought it was better to not question any of his good karma though.

As much as he didn't want to get up from the bed and leave Sakura alone, but nature was calling him to use the restroom. Ever so gently, Naruto lifted Sakura from his shoulder and placed her onto the pillow next to him. Lucky for him, Sakura didn't stir awake and continued to sleep as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Naruto smiled at the sight as he put on a pair of his casual pants, just in case he bumped across Sakura's mother down the hallway. Looking at the clock before leaving the room, he saw that it was ten minutes to seven.

Once he was fished, Naruto walked down into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water to quench his dry throat and lips. He drank the water quickly, finding himself that he was exceptionally thirsty this morning and poured himself another glass, doing the same to that one as well. He was so intent on trying to satisfy what his body wanted that he almost didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"My, my, someone is a thirsty one." Sakura's mother spoke up. Naruto took one more gulp of his water and turned to face her.

"Sometimes my body needs the extra fluid. I didn't wake you up did I?" Naruto asked her.

"No, no, I was up beforehand anyway. I like to get up around six and do a little reading before I start the day." She explained taking a seat at her table as did Naruto who was laughing quietly.

"Usually I sleep in until around noon. I remember plenty of times when Sakura would barge in my apartment and knock me on the head for that." Naruto smiled as he relived some of his favorite memories.

"Well, you're up early then." Sakura's mother smiled. "Is Sakura still asleep?"

"Yeah, apparently she's really tired. Can't understand why, but I had to get up so…yeah." Naruto turned his head away, trying to hide his blush from her.

"Oh I think I know why she's tired." Sakura's mother teased him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in response, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, but can I ask you a question?" Naruto replied and then took another gulp of water.

"Of course dear." She replied as she readjusted herself in the seat.

"Well, concerning what Sakura and I….do…why are you so calm about it? I would think that mothers are more protective of their daughters than that." Naruto stated as he placed the glass on the table. She smiled at his innocence.

"Most mothers would be protective of their daughters in that regard and to say that I'm not isn't true. But Sakura's father and I are shinobi as well, so we know the ins and outs of this type of thing. That's not to say that you can't express your love within the village walls, it's once outside the village that you can't show that emotion. But when you're home and you know that your next mission could be your last, then sometimes things happen that you don't expect." She explained to him.

"Well I didn't expect this, at least not for her to be so forceful." Naruto chuckled nervously. Sakura's mother giggled at his reaction.

"I don't think she did either, but I knew it was coming. When she would talk about you, I swear, I just saw it in her eyes sometimes. Sure, she would be a little annoyed at her behavior at times, but her eyes, they showed it all. So I knew that this was coming, and whatever you did to convince her to see that, it worked out great for you two." She remarked.

"It still doesn't answer my question though." Naruto replied. Sakura's mother sighed quietly in amusement.

"That was one of the things she would talk about you and your apparent lack of ability to recognize something quickly." She laughed. Naruto frowned at her response.

"I'm not that bad at it, my skills as a shinobi should be enough to show that." Naruto replied crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"It's only a little teasing sweetie, trust me, what you get from Sakura, she gets from my genes." She replied.

"Does that include the pink hair?" Naruto remarked at her mother's hair color.

"I'll put it this way, what you see of me right now is what you'll see in the future Sakura." She stated with a smirk.

"Then I think I'll be quite happy considering how beautiful you look." Naruto smiled back and took another drink of water.

"Well, I appreciate that comment; just don't let my husband catch you saying that." She laughed in response as Naruto joined in as well, enjoying their company before the laughter died down. "But to answer your question, the reason I'm so calm is simple."

Naruto leaned forward for his answer.

"You two are shinobi, you know what shinobi do and what can happen to each other. It's better to love young before it's too late. I don't mean to insulate that you or her will die young, because I've seen what you two can do. But anything can happen, and I'm just glad that you were the one Sakura found to fill her life with happiness and warmth. I may not be entirely happy to know that Sakura has lost something that she can't get back, but I rather it be with someone she loves than on a mission." She answered him with a calm but meaningful tone.

"I appreciate that you told me that, it makes me more comfortable. I'm just glad that you've shown me the same love that Sakura has." Naruto walked over and gave her a gentle hug, which she gladly returned with a smile.

"Of course Naruto." She replied after Naruto released their embrace and walked back over to take a seat, and drinking more of his water. "Just make sure that you two don't have a child too early.

Naruto turned his head to avoid spitting in her face as she made that remark, gaining more giggles from the woman sitting across from him.

"Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?" Naruto clanged his head against the table trying to recover. Sakura's mother walked over to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Welcome to the Haruno household, a place where you'll be teased and where you'll be shown the love that you deserved as a child. Now go back to bed before Sakura wakes up to find you missing." She suggested as she went upstairs to her bedroom. Naruto lifted his head and had a look of discontent on his face.

"And I thought that one Sakura was enough." Naruto mumbled to himself as he stood from the chair and headed back upstairs. He quietly entered Sakura's room to find that she was still asleep. He couldn't even fathom staying discouraged as he watched her rest like that. Naruto removed his clothing and moved himself over to the bed, gently sneaking back into it. Sakura must have noticed the weight of the bed shift as she turned over and placed herself back onto her very warm pillow and began to kiss his neck.

"Where did you go? I missed you." Sakura mumbled in a sweet voice. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and let her kiss him.

"I had to take care of something and then I had a nice conversation with your mom. I guess I'm not as stealthy as I though." Naruto told her.

"Well, when I noticed that my man left the bed, I lost all my warmth. And what did you talk about?" Sakura raised her head to look at him.

"Nothing special, just a quick little talk. Sorry that I left you by yourself." Naruto apologized to her.

"You don't have to be, I just don't like being left alone now that we're like this. It feels too good when you're next to me, holding me tenderly. Especially with the lives we lead." Sakura nuzzled her face against his.

"That's what your mom said to me in our conversation, I also found that a lot of your traits come from her, not just your hair." Naruto replied as he kissed her hair.

"The term of 'like father like son' doesn't just apply to the male side of the family you know." Sakura poked her finger into his chest.

"Well…" Naruto smiled as he didn't know how to answer her remark. Sakura pressed her lips to his and held herself there as she straddled his waist causing Naruto's eyes to light up. "Sakura?"

"I think that you owe me something in return for leaving me in this bed by myself." Sakura kissed him again.

"Don't you think that it's a little early in the morning, especially if you make as much noise as you do?" Naruto reminded her with a smirk.

"We don't have to go all out. It can be slow and sensual, something that we haven't really tried yet." Sakura remarked as she pressed herself against him.

"Are you sure that's what you want? I know that you prefer to be a little rough." Naruto placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb over it gently, smirking all the while.

"I don't care. I just want it to be with you. I want to show you that I love you every chance I get." Sakura pushed some of his bangs out of his face.

"You've shown that more than you need to." Naruto replied as he felt Sakura grasp his hand place it on her rear.

"I know, but we're young, we're teenagers and I've been holding myself for a _long_ time. I'm in love with you and I'm horny for you. You're underneath me and we're both nude and more than willing. I _want _this and I'm going to have it." Sakura growled seductively as Naruto backed down and gave into her demands.

Naruto began to wonder if this Sakura would ever cool down so to speak. Something about her put the fear of god into him as to how far she would go to get what she wanted. At the same time though, he thought that he may as well enjoy himself to her desires.

* * *

The walls along the corridor emitted a low candle light, casting their shadows as they flickered along the wooden panels. The fire also cast shadows over Kyushi and Kazuki as they walked along in solace, as they waited to see what their master would have to say. However, the problem with that was that Ryutaki had for the most part basically locked himself inside his chambers doing who the hell knows what as Kyushi had put it so elegantly.

"I'm tired of waiting, when in the hell will he come out of there and tell us what the plan is?" Kyushi questioned her comrade.

"I don't know, but when he's ready to let us know, he'll let us know." Kazuki kept himself composed as he tried to do the same for her.

"Yeah well, it's starting to get on my nerves. He can't keep us in waiting like this, not after we just got done with not only taking out two villages but also venturing deep into enemy territory. I think we deserve to know some of this plan of his." Kyushi replied as she placed her hands behind her head.

"We can't rush anything with him. You know just as well as I do that we can't challenge him head on." Kazuki replied calmly.

"Sorry, but I think that it's wrong to not speak with us about the next stage of planning." Kyushi replied.

"But if I recall correctly, he's done that before and it hasn't bothered you at all. What has changed to turn your mood?" Kazuki remarked.

'_He's dead.'_

"Nothing, I'm just a little frustrated." Kyushi lied as she remembered the words he spoke about their missing comrade. "What do you think happened to Shyumatso?" she then asked to change the subject.

"I told you already what I thought. I know that he's dead." Kazuki replied calmly.

"I'd like to think that he's still alive and away on leave. If he's dead then that means that Ryutaki killed him. There wasn't anyone else here but him and Ryutaki so who else could have done it? Answer that Kazuki." Kyushi stated with a raised whisper.

"There isn't anyone else. I know Shyumatso is dead, we know that Ryutaki wouldn't allow sudden departures without his approval or departures period. We also know that he wouldn't have need for someone who wasn't sound of mind, he told us that himself many times. So what would be the point in keeping Shyumatso if that was the case?" Kazuki answered her.

"Perhaps he was using it as a hollow threat to keep us doing our meditation sessions." Kyushi replied closing her eyes in solace.

"You know that Ryutaki doesn't use deception like that. When it comes to training someone, he takes it seriously so there's no mystery to me there. I know that Shyumatso is dead, that's all there is to it." Kazuki replied back while he started to notice the hidden anger within Kyushi's voice.

"If that's the case then I'm going out myself to do some recon around the base." Kyushi answered back with a defiant groan, turning to the main entrance.

"I can't stop him if he comes after you for disobeying his rules." Kazuki reminded her of the danger.

"Then so be it, but I need some air." Kyushi opened the door and leapt out into the sun lite mountains. Kazuki watched her disappear into the tree line with a smile on his face.

'_It would seem that she is starting realize that Ryutaki isn't everything he seems. It's a shame that she'll probably meet the same fate as Shyumatso, but no one who has darkness and evil in her heart like hers ever lives long, Sasuke Uchiha can atone to that.'_

Ryutaki thoughts however were more guided on trying to find the hidden clues in the scrolls inside his uncovered vault. He had made some progress within the fire element section but it was only the first of the elements he would have to go through and he wasn't near half way done in reading each piece of parchment.

"Here's another one that perhaps could be useful." Ryutaki mumbled to himself as he marked the clue with a pen mark.

Despite having drowned himself into the scrolls, he found himself thinking about his past apprentices and the choices they had made. It was in this very chamber that he remembered that day. He had been sitting in his throne when he had called them in…

"_You wished to see us my Lord?" Habuka and his three other comrades knelt before him._

"_Yes, I wish to speak with you about your ever growing distance between our mission and you own ambitions." Ryutaki replied quietly._

"_I mean no disrespect my Lord, but I do not believe that we are distancing ourselves from our ultimate goal." Esairuka answered for herself and the others._

"_Yes my Lord, we are following your plan as you want it." Goru added in with his comrades._

"_We aim to serve you and your quest my Lord." Kysonata chimed in as well._

"_Silence, all of you!" Ryutaki shouted with venom in his voice causing the others to flinch in place._

"_You say that you wish to serve me and my goal for true peace in the world? It is not me that you serve, but a higher power that judges you on your actions. They have found me worthy to show you select few to see if _you _are worthy to join me in cleansing this world." Ryutaki shouted._

"_But we are worthy!" Habuka replied raising his head bravely._

"_You will lower your head when I speak! You do not raise any part of body unless I say so. That right there shows me that you five have not followed the path that has been bestowed upon you. I have you seen you relish in your spoils of war, something that has been forbidden. You may collect things from our victories, but I have seen you all begun to kill not for the goal of cleansing the world, but to simply kill for your own spoils. Those spoils have tainted your minds, something that would not happen to those worthy." Ryutaki rose from his seat and began to pace. The other remained silent as they waited for him to speak more._

"_Spoils of conflict are part of the natural order of things. We use them to survive, to live, but when I see them more as trophies to you and not essential, I have begun to see what your intentions have become. You have become more mercenary than savoir, each one of you. You fail to see the state of the world we are in and yet you continue to ignore it. All the training I have given you, all the teachings, have become worthless to you."_

_Silence gripped the air tightly before anyone spoke up._

"_You think that you are so holy and honorable yourself?" Goru spoke up while keeping his head lowered._

"_Goru, be quiet!" Esairuka warned._

"_You think that your quest is noble? You think that you are justified in murdering people because of a vision in your head? Face it; you're the same as us. You're a killer, we're all killers. We feel the need to slaughter people, we kill to survive. If we were not the same, then you would have never recruited us to begin with. You're nothing but a young person who…" Goru raised his head to continue but never got to finish._

_Ryutaki had tossed a short bladed sword across the room and had hit Goru's neck, severing it from his torso. His head in the floor with a sickening thud as blood gushed from his opening._

"_Goru!" Kynosata screamed in horror as she watched his head roll off to the side, its eyes and mouth open wide. The others gasped as they realized that they didn't even see Ryutaki move. One minute Goru is speaking his mind, the next his heads rolling on the floor and his body lifeless._

"_He was not worthy." Ryutaki whispered to the others. Habuka shot straight up and stood to his feet._

"_How could you even do that? He didn't deserve that at all! You trained him and us to be the best and cleanse the world, all we did was take what was ours to preserve when the world ends." Habuka shouted. Kynosata and Esairuka stood up with him as they defended their fallen comrade._

"_Exactly! How can you even say that we aren't worthy? We've done everything you've wanted and then some!" Esairuka shouted._

"_We the reason that we've weakened some of the defenses of the villages and have nearly gotten those scrolls that you need!" Kynosata shouted in too. Ryutaki chuckled at their reactions._

"_What's so damn funny?" Habuka shouted._

"_It's going to be sad when you three join Goru in death." He laughed quietly, his words causing the others to shake in fear. "You all had such promise, but the moment you began to take your spoils of war and bask in their shame, your fate was sealed." Ryutaki turned to face them with his hands behind his back. The students took their battle stances, ready to defend their lives._

"_If you think that you can kill us so easily, then you will be sadly mistaken. You taught us everything that you know, there's no way you take us all on." Esairuka warned him._

"_I didn't teach you _half_ the things I know." Ryutaki smirked as he disappeared before them. Their eyes darted back and forth as they waited for Ryutaki to strike. The room was eerily silent as they couldn't hear or sense where their master was._

"_Where is he?" Kynosata asked quietly._

"_Right here." Ryutaki answered. Kynosata gasped as she felt something sharp slice through her body down the center. Her eye sight began to feel funny as she noticed that it was now separating. Both sides of her body fell in opposite directions and landed on the floor with a thud. Habuka and Esairuka froze in horror as they watched their comrades sliced body hit the floor, her insides now exposed._

"_And here." Ryutaki muttered again this time in front of Easiruka before launching his fist into her chest and ripping her heart out. No sound came from her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor. Habuka couldn't move as he watched his comrades' fall one by one. He suddenly felt a ominous presence behind him._

"_Like I said, you and the others weren't worthy. If only you had listened to me and followed the right path." Ryutaki whispered menacingly._

"_We did, and you lied to us, you didn't teach us everything." Habuka replied strongly, knowing that his death was coming._

"_A master never teaches all of his secrets to his students, not until he's ready to die." Ryutaki smiled as he placed his hand onto his students shoulder. "Incineration."_

_Habuka screamed a defiant roar as he was set ablaze and his body instantly turned into ash and collapse onto the floor._

Ryutaki admitted to himself that he had indeed been more aggressive when he was younger, but he knew that those four had not been worthy of his plans and his gods plans. He pushed the thoughts out of his minds as he read through scroll after scroll.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood before Tsunade as she began to instruct them what their mission would be for the time being and certain other things that worried Sakura very deeply.

"Alright then, I've called you two in to discuss a few matters that we need to discuss for the next few days or so." Tsunade pointed out the two chairs sitting in front of her, chairs that she knew Naruto would need in a moment.

"Alright then, what did you want to tell us Granny?" Naruto asked her taking a seat. Sakura smacked him across the back of the head.

"Stop calling her that damn it! I'm sorry my Lady. I thought he should get that from me before you knocked him out." Sakura apologized for Naruto's behavior." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Come on Sakura, Tsunade knows I call her that because it's my way of showing I care for her, just like she calls me a brat." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Or it's because you are a brat in some cases. But I care for you too, so I can let it go." Tsunade and Sakura laughed while Naruto groaned.

"I can't win." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sakura rubbed his back gently while they waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Besides, we need to get back to the task so just let it slide." Tsunade instructed him. Naruto and Sakura nodded in response. "Alright then, there are two matters that I need to discuss, mainly involving you Naruto. The first order of business is what you two will be doing for now." Tsunade crossed her arms on the desk.

"Since we can't go out looking for Ryutaki directly and only can scout around the location that you were told about. So, since we can't do anything about it for now, and it's only a few weeks away from your birthday Naruto I think that all we can do is have you complete Sakura's training and start your own with that sword and your father's kunai." Tsunade explained.

"Alright then, is there anything else to know about this training before hand?" Naruto asked.

"Only that Kakashi will be there to help oversee certain things. Think of it in this matter Naruto, training Sakura is your first steps in acquiring your own team to be trained. As much as I would like to give you the title of Hokage as Suna did for Gaara. But for us, you have to do more missions before you're considered for the title." Tsunade explained.

"Is this because of the elders holding me back or just because I'm too young?" Naruto asked her a little annoyed and aggravated at this statement.

"Believe me Naruto, it's just how things are done. I myself completed hundreds of missions before I left Konoha and that's why the elders chose me when Jiraiya refused to take the job. As much as I wish he had taken it so perhaps he could still be with us, I'm glad he didn't because I would have never met you. But the point is you have to go through certain things before you become Hokage." Tsunade tried to make him understand.

"I just don't see the point in that." Naruto replied defiantly.

"Listen Naruto; don't tell me that you don't understand that. I explained everything before when I promoted you to Jounin after the war was over. The fact that you have the title that Jiraiya had as a Sage, and are known as the Savoir of the World gives you certain rights. But for Konoha, you have to prove yourself in other ways as well. Your father did the same like I told you but he didn't have to live with the same things you did. You defeated Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, Pein, Kabuto, Orochimaru; you defeated people that the world considers some of the most heinous in the history of modern shinobi, people that threaten the world. Trust me, you won't have to complete as many missions your father and I did. You only need to train one team. It's simply just how things work. But like I said, you've done things that no one ever has done to such a high level. So there may be a little difference for you there. Tsunade spoke to him with admiration.

"I don't mind that, I just would like a little consideration thrown in. Anyways, what else do you have for me to hear?" Naruto wanted to get off the subject because he had already heard this speech before.

"The final piece of business I have to tell you is that it regards what Ryutaki said to you while on that mission." Tsunade replied quietly. Naruto's eyes darkened as he leaned forward and waited for an explanation. "Sakura was able to get some of his blood off of one of his injuries and we had it tested out to see what the results were."

Naruto tightened his hold onto the chairs arms. Sakura's eyes changed into a darker shade of green as her growing concerns at what the results would be.

"Well, the results show that he isn't your relative." Tsunade revealed to them. Naruto leaned back in his chair with a look of relief.

"I knew it. Thank goodness." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura was also relieved to find that Ryutaki's words were nothing but meaningless garbage.

"But he has your clan's bloodlines." Tsunade finished. Naruto's eyes shot wide as the words repeated themselves over and over again. Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she looked back at her master.

"What, did, you say?" Naruto asked her pausing after every word leaning forward in his chair.

"I said that the he has your bloodline Naruto, he has your clan's chakra system." Tsunade replied. Naruto found himself short of breath as he took in this info.

"That's not even possible. If he doesn't have the same DNA as me, how could he even have his bloodline, his chakra system in him? It defies medical knowledge my lady!" Sakura exclaimed still in shock.

"I know it isn't Sakura, but there's only one possibility that could have allowed this to happen. Someone must have transferred either a live or deceased Uzumaki's chakra system into his. But in the cases that I've heard, any subject that was put to that type of experimentation would be dead within two minutes of it being complete. Transferring or merging systems into another person just can't work." Tsunade replied.

"Then how has he been able to live this long?" Sakura asked her in disbelief.

"I don't know, but Kyousto said that he looked to be in his mid-thirties to mid-forties. Regardless of how old he is, he somehow was able to survive all these years." Tsunade then noticed that Naruto had not responded in anyway. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Sakura turned to face him and noticed that he had indeed not moved a muscle. She grasped his arm tightly and shook him gently.

"Hey Naruto, come on." Sakura spoke quietly to him. Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he tuned the world from his ears.

'_There's no way that he should have my bloodlines. It's impossible, impossible damn it. I'll make sure that he's dead now.'_

'_**Well now, here's a nice development for me to listen to.' The Kyuubi chuckled with a growl.**_

'_I thought that you would never talk to me.' Naruto responded. 'But I'm not in a good mood as you can see.'_

'_**Then hopefully you'll release our power on this guy when you get the chance.'**_

'_You better just stop lying to yourself. _I _control _you _know, not the other way around. Since you're going to be a part of me for a long time, I'd suggest that you'd learn to accept it now otherwise it'll get even lonelier than it already is for you.'_

'_**Need I remind you who I am boy?'**_

'_I don't need reminding. Begin to accept who holds you. You're just lucky I didn't let Madara capture you, then you'd be in a worse prison than you already are in.'_

'_**Fair enough. But I suggest that you talk to your two lady friends, before they get even more worried.'**_

'_I didn't need the reminder but thanks anyway.'_

Naruto then disappeared back to reality, leaving the Kyuubi to sit behind his cage.

'_**Arrogant little bastard…'**_

"I don't care what that damn test result says. I'll kill him, to make sure that my clan's bloodline remains pure. And if I don't ever find out who did this to him, I don't care. I just want to make sure that he's dead." Naruto stood up from his seat and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Naruto, where are you going? I'm not finished talking to you." Tsunade instructed him. Naruto didn't answer her as he leapt out of the window and off to the training fields.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him as she began to give chase.

"Sakura wait!" Tsunade ordered.

"But my Lady!" Sakura protested.

"Just hang on for a second and listen. You'll find him in no time, but I need you to make sure Naruto doesn't push himself to hard. Kakashi can't do too much with his injuries. I don't want him pushing himself. He's not going to show that he's disturbed by this information, but he is so make sure to keep him emotion stable as well." Tsunade instructed her.

"Is that everything?" Sakura asked her, trying to her best to contain herself from chasing Naruto.

"Yes, now go and get that knucklehead." Tsunade smiled resting her head on her hands.

"Thank you my Lady." Sakura forced out as she leapt out of the window calling out Naruto's name. Tsunade turned to watch Sakura chase Naruto down.

'_That went as well as I expected.'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she shifted her attention to coming up with more plans for stopping Ryutaki. _'It's a good thing that their forces are weakened and that one of Naruto's Hiraishin kunai is tagged there. I'm glad that Minato thought ahead of that when he became Hokage. Now it's Naruto that will carry on your legacy.'_

Naruto sat against a tree on the training fields with his legs stretched out and crossed over the same as his arms. A disgruntled look on his face gave away how he was feeling. The wind blew across the trees and over his sage cloak, causing it to blow in the wind. Naruto had quickly traveled to the fields, trying to be by himself with his thoughts.

'_**That little bit of enough still bothering you boy?'**_

'_Are you trying to act concerned or are you simply insulting me?'_

'_**It's genuine concern boy. You're my host, so I have to make sure that you aren't in too much pain, as much as it sickens me.'**_

'_I feel so much better now. I guess I can take cold comfort in knowing that you at least have _some _concern, even if it's only concern for yourself.'_

'_**Lay off the sarcasm and maybe I'll open myself up a bit more.'**_

'_Whatever, I'll talk to you later when I'm in a better mood.'_

The Kyuubi went to sleep gaining himself a little peace and quiet.

"Need a little help sorting something out?" Kakashi drew Naruto back into reality. Naruto whipped his head around to find his sensei standing to his right with a copy of Icha Icha Tactics out. The book reminded Naruto of Jiraiya sadly, but it passed quietly.

"I'm just taking in a little info that Tsunade told me about." Naruto replied closing his eyes quietly, not bothering to ask how long Kakashi had been there.

"The info about Ryutaki having your clan's bloodline?" Kakashi replied already knowing the answer. Naruto smirked in response.

"Guess she already told you. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill that bastard anyway." Naruto closed his eyes trying to block out everything else.

"And you're not bothered by it?" Kakashi inquired taking a seat next to his former student.

"Of course I am." Naruto replied rather loudly. "What person wouldn't be bothered by the fact that an enemy has your family's bloodline but yet isn't part of your clan? I'm pretty sure that you would be Kakashi sensei."

"Well, I haven't had that happened to me, but I can imagine some of the feelings that you have about it. But look at it this way, he isn't your uncle, he doesn't have your DNA, he just has the Uzumaki chakra system because some was insane enough to do that type of thing." Kakashi tried to cheer him up. Naruto snorted while his eyes remained closed.

"Doesn't sound that reassuring to me." Naruto replied.

"I can't say for certain how he got that chakra system Naruto, but I don't think it was from anyone close to you. Remember that you hardly knew about your clan until know so you may never know how he acquired them. I know that you want to honor the memory of it and your mother, but you have to look at it from a positive. It's the start of something new, you can rebuild your clan and do it the way you want to. Once he's gone, then you'll be able to start anew." Kakashi assured him with a smile while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Come on now, stop that." Naruto laughed as Kakashi put him in a headlock and kept messing around with Naruto. The boy may almost be seventeen, but he always appreciated moments like this with his sensei. It helped fill the void that Jiraiya and his parents had left behind, and it made him remember that his sensei did care for him. Naruto free himself from the headlock and smiled at his sensei.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, I needed that little talk." Naruto replied as he relaxed back onto the tree trunk.

"I'm glad that it did." Kakashi smiled going back to his book.

"I think that I'm starting to become more like you every day. I like it when it's nice and quiet so I can relax." Naruto stated quietly.

"I don't think you'll ever be quite like me, you're too much like your mother to be like me. She was a fire ball that really had a lot of energy, just like you." Kakashi chuckled as he turned another page in his book.

"So everyone has told me and herself as well." Naruto replied pulling out a bottle of water and taking a sip. "So, are you up to overseeing me train Sakura and myself?"

"It's nice to be out and about rather than in the hospital. Even if it's only to oversee training, I'm glad to be out of there and it gives me another opportunity to teach you some more techniques and lessons in being a teacher." Kakashi smiled.

"I appreciate that." Naruto replied as he heard a familiar voice calling his name out.

"Naruto, where are you!" Sakura called out walking along the path.

"I'm probably going to face a bit of hell here in a second, you may want to vacant while you have the chance." Naruto suggested to Kakashi.

"I'd rather stay and watch, you'll be fine though." Kakashi reassured him. Naruto sighed, but couldn't help himself smiling.

'_Typical Kakashi'_ he thought to himself.

"Over here Sakura." Naruto waved towards her direction.

"Naruto!" Sakura's eyes lit up as she rushed over to him and knelt next to him capturing him in a warm embrace. "Don't you ever do that again, do you know worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I had a lot on my mind and wasn't thinking clearly." Naruto returned her embrace. "But I had Kakashi sensei to help talk me through it." Naruto rubbed her back gently. Kakashi shook his head at the two.

"I swear if you two hadn't become a couple by know, I would have forced you two together myself." Kakashi laughed. The two looked at him with questioning eyes.

"And how in the world would you have ever done that?" Sakura asked him in a mocking tone.

"I don't know, maybe have gotten you two liquored up and put you in a room by yourself." Kakashi joked. Sakura however took mighty offense to that comment.

"You better watch yourself Kakashi sensei, or I'll have no problem knocking you senseless and back in the hospital." Sakura growled at him. Naruto simply laughed and pulled Sakura down onto his lap.

"Don't kill him ok? He's only teasing us, I thought that you're training of me would cause those insecurities to die down just a bit." Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but I'm still a _little _insecure about it. I'm just, I don't know, trying to get used to people talking about us, or rather trying to get them to stop talking about our sex life!" Sakura growled at Kakashi.

"But it's too good to not talk about." Kakashi giggled. Sakura lunged after him in anger.

"Get over here damn it!" Sakura fought to release herself off of Naruto's grasp, trying to get at her sensei.

"Better run and hide for a few hours Kakashi! I can't hold her forever." Naruto warned him. Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura's growled shifted from Kakashi to Naruto who was displeased with her boyfriend's actions.

"Damn it, I should pop you in the face for letting him get away." Sakura replied with malevolence.

"But you won't, you know that you love me." Naruto smirked. Sakura gave him a stern look before she kissed him chastely.

"Fine, I won't kill you or him today. But I'd wish you'd take a little more pride in having them not talk about our personal lives." Sakura replied as she rested her back against his strong chest.

"Don't let it get to you." Naruto rocked her gently as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "As for training, I think we can wait for a few hours before we start."

"As long as you're ready to go and aren't hurting emotionally." Sakura grasped his hand and massaged it gently.

"If you're referring to what Tsunade just told me, then don't worry. It's something that I've pushed out of my mind. He isn't part of my clan's history, and the only way he could have that chakra system is like Tsunade said, chakra transfer." Naruto smiled, hiding his inner torment.

"Don't keep me locked out Naruto. We've already had this conversation before. Please, tell me what's on your mind so I can help. You're not by yourself in this anymore, not when you have me to fall back on. I've opened my heart and mind to you. I've learned to be open to you, because of what you taught me. I call you my sensei; I call you my lover, the other half of my soul. Please don't lock me out again." Sakura pleaded. Naruto felt his defenses fall again.

"I guess that I still hold onto some of my own traits as well. I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to talk about it. I feel that it's not fair that this man uses something that belongs to my clan for evil, something that just burns at my soul." Naruto replied quietly. Sakura clasped one of her hands on his cheek.

"I think you just told me how you felt about this." Sakura smiled. "I understand that it's difficult to accept what he is, but those tests don't lie. And as bad as you may want to find out how he has those abilities, sometimes it's better to not know. But I have a feeling that you'll find out someday." Sakura assured him while she continued to massage his hand, lacing her finger tips with chakra and healing some of his cuts and scrapes.

"Maybe what Kakashi said was right, and that I should focus on the future, to a new beginning to honor my clan's history." Naruto replied quietly. Sakura smiled and leaned back to his ear.

"Well, I know that I'll be a part of that history someday." She whispered and kissed his forehead. Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he registered what she was suggesting.

"Are you already saying that you would be my, my…" Naruto failed to finish as he struggled to find the words. Sakura smiled and nodded in response.

"Let's just say that Sakura Uzumaki has a nice ring to it. But I want to wait until we're ready for that." She replied. Naruto's mouth curled into a smile as he tightened his embrace around her.

"I can't believe that you would even want to marry me, especially since we've only been a couple for a little more than a week." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I know it sounds weird, but I've never met another person who gives me what you do. You give me light, hope, faith, love all in one being. I never realized what that meant until now. If we weren't shinobi, I don't know how this would have been. Probably just a fling, but we're different. We're forced to mature faster than others and because of that, I know what this is and I know that it's not going away. Does that help you accept it a bit more?" Sakura asked him. Naruto smiled in return.

"I think it does and I would have to agree on three things here." Naruto replied.

"And what those two things include?" Sakura asked him.

"The first is that I agree with your mother in that you're exactly like her. It sounds exactly like the conversation we had this morning, at least the part of us maturing faster than others." Naruto answered part of his question.

"And the second thing is?" Sakura continued. Naruto's smiled grew wider.

"Family isn't bound by blood. It's bound by the people around you. I've always had family or clan of my own. I have you, Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade, Killer Bee, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Tenten and so many more. I have people that are my family. Ryutaki only has my clan's chakra line in him, but he doesn't have the same people as you or I have. And whatever sick way he was able to have my clan inside him, it wasn't natural. He doesn't share my blood or any part of me." Naruto replied.

"Now that's the Naruto I know and love." Sakura smiled sweetly at him, kissing his nose. "And what's the last thing you agree on?"

"I always thought that Sakura Uzumaki had a nice ring to it, for many years actually." Naruto answered her. Sakura's smile grew as she stared into his eyes. She playfully shoved him onto the grass, laughing as she lay on top of him.

"That won't happen for a while, but I think a little make-out session will suffice. Then maybe we can begin training." Sakura suggested to him. Naruto however gently pulled her off of him so that he could look into her eyes, much to Sakura's disappointment.

"Maybe instead of that, we could just hold each other? I think if we start having a make-out session as you put, it'll lead to something that should be left in the bedroom." Naruto admitted to her.

Sakura was taken back at his nobility but she understood that he was probably right. She had found herself very needy lately and she probably knew that this would be a good stepping stone to controlling her urges. Naruto was more naïve than her, so deservedly he had been getting used to this. She never had boyfriends of her own, but Tsunade had taught her better than Jiraiya probably had for Naruto. It was a learning process for both and they were still learning.

"You're probably right. Besides, I think you holding me is what I need right now." Sakura admitted as she fell into his embrace and sighed contently. Naruto didn't say anything as he lie back fully onto the grass and let him and Sakura begin to sleep on the soft field in the shade of the trees.

"Those two really grew up fast." Kakashi laughed quietly as he stood in the trees from afar. "It really makes me proud to have been their teacher."

Kakashi knelt down on to the ground and leaned himself to the back of tree as he took their lead and decided to rest himself since couldn't really do anything else for sleep and eat. He thought about reading his book, but for some reason, felt the need to join his students in sleep but kept a watchful eye on them as he closed his exposed eye and let himself rest with the thoughts of Team Seven crossing his mind.

* * *

"So you want me to join Naruto and the others to train with them?" Kyousto questioned Tsunade.

"Yes, I know it's a last minute thing, but you know that you're being watched over and I thought that having Naruto be the overseer would be easier on you. And don't worry Killer Bee is going to be there as well to help Kakashi oversee it." Tsunade looked to said person in the office.

"I'll keep Naruto in line." Bee smirked.

"Remember, you're only meant to train Naruto with the Hiraishin Blade, not with Sakura. That's his mission only." Tsunade reminded him.

"I know, I won't interfere with that part of it. But I can't really stand to sit around and do nothing." Bee crossed his arms.

"That's not the point, you're meant to keep Naruto from exerting himself. If he does, then retrain him until he stops arguing. I don't think you'll have that problem though with Sakura keeping tabs on him." Tsunade replied.

"And what will I do then? Am I just going to sit there and watch?" Kyousto inquired. "I don't mean to offend, but I want to do something more than that."

"Remember though, you are not an official citizen of this village yet and that has yet to be determined. I may be the leader of Konoha, but its different process of making you a citizen. There has to be a discussion on the matter before hand, but with Naruto backing you up, I don't think it will be a problem. For now though, you'll have to simply watch Naruto's practices. Be thankful that I'm even allowing that considering that I'm still not fully trustful of you." Tsunade explained. Kyousto nodded accepting the terms.

"Do you have a specific schedule that they should adhere to?" Bee questioned.

"I don't have a _specific _one, but I would like them home when they look like they need the rest. It shouldn't be too hard for you to determine that since you have a good knowledge of Naruto's limitations. Keep a closer eye on Sakura though." Tsunade remarked. Bee nodded as well.

"Is there anything else that we should know about?" Bee asked her.

"No, that's all you need to know. You're both dismissed." Tsunade replied. Bee and Kyousto bowed to her.

"Hai." They replied before they walked out the door. Tsunade turned towards the direction of the training fields with an ominous look on her face.

'_I hope that he doesn't push himself too far. I don't want to see what that sword will do to him if he does.' _Tsunade placed her hand on the window pane.

It was times like this that she didn't gamble with something, she didn't want to know the answer before it happened.

She had been winning for the last few weeks, specifically just before Ryutaki had begun his attacks.

Tsunade now hated winning when it came to gambling.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't have much to say about this chapter other than it's furthering the plot along. It may seem a little bland but it's slowly building it up. I'm trying to decide where to take it the next few chapters so it may be a while before I can write any more. Not to mention fall semester for school starts in late August, but that shouldn't be too big of an issue.

**Winter Knight** – Always a pleasure to hear your reviews

**Konohakitten** – I already explained the situation with Sakura's mother with you in a message, but I still appreciate the review. I can only imagine how shinobi have to mature at such a rapid rate, but that's why I think Sakura's mother was more accepting.

**maxslayer10 **– You would think that it would be best to destroy the scroll, but they can't do that without knowing the repercussions of it. They could be artifacts of great importance or something that could have a booby trap. Not much Naruto or the others could do anyway since Tsunade had it in her possession and she knows more about it than they do so why ask, and as far as suspension for three months, probably not in the best interest with Ryutaki on the loose? Appreciate the review regardless, thank you.

**riahxo236 **– Thanks for the good words of praise, I appreciate it.


	26. The Art of Kenjutsu

"**The Art of Kenjutsu"**

* * *

Kakashi watched from a distance as he watched his two pupils train with their respective schedules of training. He found himself reading another copy of Icha Icha Tactics as he kept a watchful eye sharp on Naruto and Sakura, making sure that neither pushed themselves beyond their boundaries.

'_I hate not being able to do anything. Even fishing isn't that great when I being forced to do it instead of knowing I could train as well.' _Kakashi sighed flipping another page while he watched Naruto teleport from side to side. _'At least Naruto seems to be getting the hand of that sword and the Hiraishin in general.'_

Kakashi then looked over to Sakura and watched as she continued her own training with the Rasengan. She was making some progress, but it certainly wasn't to her liking as far as he could tell. Naruto may not have had the same patience as Sakura but even she had a lack of patience that preceded her. Then again, he hadn't really trained nor had conversation about his training with Naruto since the war had ended.

'_Perhaps he learned to show more patience then I give him credit for. It would seem that Sakura has learned some of that as well too. Whatever training Naruto did for her have apparently worked wonders, and to think that I used to be the one doing all of their teachings.' _Kakashi smiled while he watched Naruto take a seat against the training pole and Sakura launch another attempt at her current tree.

"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing sitting here?" Killer Bee asked as he and Kyousto walked up behind him. Kakashi turned his head to see his two guests appear.

"I'm just watching my former students trying to master certain techniques and trying to fight boredom while I'm on leave. Did Tsunade send you here to help me out by any chance?" Kakashi closed his book and stood to face them.

"Yeah, but she sent me to help you since you are on rest. Kyousto however was sent here to watch how Naruto and Sakura interact or train I guess. Basically, Tsunade put Naruto on watching her so she decided it was best if she watched Naruto train or talk. I don't know, she was pretty damn confusing as fuck about it." Bee replied with his silver tongue.

"Well, basically, we all have to watch over her with Naruto being the main person to interact with her. Am I getting that right?" Kakashi turned to Kyousto for an answer.

"I would assume so. I apologize for being a hindrance to you." Kyousto apologized to him and bowed her head. Kakashi smiled in response.

"It's no problem at all. It's actually nice to have a little more company to speak to when I'm this bored." Kakashi replied turning his head back to see Naruto and Sakura's progress.

"Thank you for that." Kyousto smiled at his gesture. "How is their training going anyway?"

"Oh it's not too bad. Naruto seems to understand Hiraishin very well. Then again, he always had a knack for understanding something when he really wanted it. He wasn't the best student mind you, but that was under different circumstances. But he had a knack for learning when he wanted to." Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura however seems to progressing a little slower than she would probably like."

"Strange, I wonder what she's trying to learn." Kyousto wondered.

"It's one of Naruto's techniques that she's learning. It was in the final stage of her training with him before they left for Ame. She apparently was having trouble learning it before hand and still has trouble right now. It makes me wonder why Naruto is even trying to teach her in the first place." Kakashi explained.

"Maybe he wants to simply give her one of his jutsu to show her how strong she is." Killer Bee replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think it's that, but I have an idea of why he's doing this for her." Kakashi replied bringing Bee's and Kyousto's attention to him. "Naruto told me something a couple of months ago that may shed some light on this."

"Well what did he say?" Kyousto questioned him. Kakashi watched Naruto and Sakura continue to train as he remembered what that conversation with Naruto had meant. It was a simple question in an otherwise general conversation.

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course, I take something is on your mind Naruto?"_

"_Nothing much, but I was just wondering, do you remember much of your family? I know about your father and everything but what about the rest of them? What were they like?"_

_Kakashi sighed quietly as he tried to gather his thoughts._

"_If it's too personal then I'm sorry, just forget about it."_

"_No, no, I can understand that why you would want to know about my family. I know so much about your own and yet I haven't really given you much into my own."_

"_I understand why though. It's not always right to ask someone personal questions if they aren't comfortable talking about them."_

"_Yes, but I've known you for so long now that it shouldn't matter. I'd be glad to tell you about my family." Kakashi replied as he and Naruto smiled. _

"_We were all shinobi, very good shinobi of course, but shinobi none the less. We followed the code of shinobi and really didn't show too much emotion, but we still loved each other in our own way. My father was quiet while my mother supported our lives when she retired. She never showed much emotion either, but like I said, we followed the code of the shinobi."_

"_It sounds a lot different from how my parent's acted. Then again, I never really understood the whole shinobi code. I always believed that protecting your loved ones was the way that you could really strengthen yourself."_

"_Every shinobi has different ways of showing their emotion though. My family was quieter, while your mom made your dad and herself firecrackers. But they knew when to keep their emotions in check on missions and such. That's what you're learning to do as well, but albeit just a little differently.'_

"_But I still believe that showing emotion isn't a bad thing."_

"_True, but you're a different case."_

_Naruto looked at him strangely._

"_How am I different exactly?"_

"_Well, you draw power from protecting your loved ones. When you feel someone is in danger, you suddenly begin to step up your attacks, you begin to turn into the protector that you are and you keep those that you consider family from danger."_

_Naruto looked out into the sky in thought as another smile broke out across his face._

"_That's why I want my family to learn my Rasengan."_

_Kakashi looked at him funny._

"_Where did this come from all of a sudden?"_

"_I don't know." Naruto shrugged. "Just a spur of the moment thing I wanted to talk about. But like I said, I want everyone who's a part of my family, the one I plan to build, to know the Rasengan as an Uzumaki trait. I want to continue to my father's legacy while being my own man and doing what I think is best."_

_Kakashi closed his eye and smiled at Naruto's words._

"_I think that's a noble thing to do."_

"Naruto considers Sakura to be one of the closest, if not _the _closest person he considers to be a person of his family. I think even before they were together just a few weeks ago, he decided that he would go out of his way to teach her that technique. Whether it was because he felt that he knew she was beginning to realize that something was going to happen between them or that because he wants to make sure that she's protected in any way possible, I don't know." Kakashi explained to them.

"He must really love her to go through all that trouble." Kyousto remarked as she watched Naruto stop his training and take a quick break.

"Naruto always has loved her, even if it was originally a crush. They were comrades together, they became friends through many trials and eventually through those trials, they became more than that." Kakashi smiled as he sat back down against the tree trunk. Bee and Kyousto smiled as well and decided to watch the two of them train for the time being until they were ready to speak to them.

"Man, this sword can really take a lot out of guy. Even the Hiraishin in general took a lot out of me." Naruto said to himself as he collapsed against the ground. He breathed quietly as he began to regain his breath from the exhausting technique.

Naruto had found that the ability to use Hiraishin had been much easier than anticipated, but because of that he had overestimated how much control it actually took to make sure that he didn't tire himself out too quickly. He had actually started out trying to do Hiraishin with the kunai that were left by his father first to get a handle on using weapons to perform the technique instead of his Ultimate Kyuubi Form has he referred to it. That had lured him into a false sense of security as he had begun to practice with the blade and began to find himself growing tired very quickly. The amount of chakra control that required him to use the sword was so precise that while he had an idea of what it actually needed, he would have to spend the next few weeks perfecting it so that he could use a minimal amount of chakra. Not to mention that using a sword wasn't his main forte to begin with.

"Hopefully I'll be able to learn to control it better and not waste my chakra so much."

Naruto then looked over to see Sakura still having some trouble with the Rasengan.

'_She seems to be getting better, but she still can't form it properly. I probably should make her use both the water balloons and such to make her learn it a little easier. I know that she's got the idea of it around her head, but she still seems to have issues.'_

Naruto rose to his tired feet and began to walk over to her.

'_I better help her before she gets too upset.' _

"Alright, let's give this another try." Sakura encouraged herself trying to catch her breath, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Sakura stood herself back up and looked at her right palm again. She tried to remember what Naruto had said to her before their unexpected mission. Now that they had returned home, they had begun their training the next day after Tsunade had assigned them this mission. Right now however, Sakura still was struggling to master the Rasengan again three hours into her training.

"It has to be like walking, don't think about it, just do it." Sakura spoke as she began to clear her mind. She tried to feel the chakra spin in her hand and form itself into the sphere that she needed. The sphere began to form slowly in her hand as the blue chakra spun rapidly. Sakura quickly took focus in it and shoved the attack into the tree in front of her. The tree splintered badly, but it didn't form the trademark swirl in the wood that she wanted. Sakura collapsed down onto her knees as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it." Sakura remarked placing her palm against the tree. "Why is it so hard for me to do this?"

"Maybe it's because you had the same problem that I had when I was learning it." Naruto piped up as he knelt behind her. Sakura leaned back against his chest as her breathing resumed its normal pace. Sakura thought in the back of her mind of she would have used to react if Naruto surprised her from behind. The thought made her laugh to herself.

"I don't know why I can't do this. And aren't you supposed to be training with your sword anyways?" Sakura replied closing her eyes.

"I was, but I saw how you were having a problem with the Rasengan, so I decided to try and help you. Your training is more important to me than working with my own equipment." Naruto replied. Sakura smiled at the kind heart that he had.

"I appreciate that, but I don't think that I'll be able to learn this anytime soon." Sakura replied trying to keep a positive tone in her voice.

"You will, believe me. It took me years to fully master this technique." Naruto encouraged her. Sakura lifted herself up off of his chest and turned her body to face him.

"I really hope that it doesn't take me that long." Sakura replied while putting her hand against his cheek. "You're really sweet you know? Not many people would offer up their free time to train someone, especially if it meant keeping their dreams alive."

"I know, but you know I would have done it if you had asked." Naruto smiled as he grasped her hand and gently pulled it off his face.

"And I thank you for that too. I'm glad that you did that, because if you hadn't, I would have given up on being a shinobi. But this technique is really making it hard to keep my confidence up." Sakura replied dejectedly, her head hung low.

"Hey, hey, hey now, what kind of talk is that? Let me ask you this." Naruto placed his had underneath her chin and lifted her head to face him again. Sakura looked deep into his eyes and awaited his answer.

"You said it yourself that you knew we would be together always, right?" Naruto asked her.

"Of course I did. I always know that to be true between us." Sakura nodded smiling at her.

"Ok then, what if I said that I planned for this Rasengan to be my family's jutsu? That I wanted to continue the legacy that my father left behind and make it the Uzumaki signature jutsu?" Naruto asked her.

"I would say that I have to learn it in order to become an Uzumaki in my mind." Sakura remarked as she realized what he was getting at.

"Exactly, but it's also meant to show you that you are a great shinobi. It was my intention to teach you the Rasengan all along when we started this, but now I see it as something more. Now that you've said that I was the only person for you and that we would be together always, I want you to know this jutsu, so that it can be an Uzumaki only technique. But I want you to show me that you can do it, to prove yourself and to me that you _are _strong, that you aren't weak and that you are a truly great shinobi." Naruto encouraged her more. His words brought a smile to Sakura's face as he spoke with strength in his voice.

"You mean all of that? You want this to be our technique, our children's and grandchildren's technique?" Sakura asked him with two tears rolling down her face.

"I do, I really do." Naruto nodded with a smile and then with a kiss to her forehead. "I don't expect you to master it right away, but if you remember how I used to perform the technique then you can do it too." Naruto lifted him and herself to their feet. Naruto then opened her palm.

"Alright then, form two Shadow Clones." Naruto instructed. Sakura nodded as she performed the hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sakura exclaimed.

Two puffs of smoke appeared and quickly evaporated to reveal two more Sakura's appeared next to her. Naruto took in the sight and had a perverted smiled on his face.

"I never thought that the Shadow Clone Jutsu could be so sexy." Naruto replied crossing his arms over his chest. The group of Sakura's smirked at him with devilish grins their faces.

"Don't give us any ideas." The real Sakura replied. "But can we get on with the instruction before we become distracted with some other ideas?" she then added while the two other Sakura's ran their hands over their bodies sensually to tease him. Naruto struggled to restrain himself.

"Alright, alright, that's a good idea." Naruto walked a few paces back. "Ok then, basically all you have to do is the same that I used to do. You know how the chakra spins, now simply use your two clones to help mold it and then attack the tree again." Naruto instructed. Sakura nodded as she began to focus her chakra again but this time with the help of her two clones using their hands to form the Rasengan on her palm. Tense moments passed by as Sakura waited for her efforts to pay off. She had new strength, new resolve, a new lover and a new understanding of her life.

'_This shouldn't be too hard to those other things.' _she thought as her brow began to sweat. Her patience was soon rewarded as the Rasengan began to fully form in her hands. She didn't waste any time as her clones released their hands with Sakura then launched the attack into the tree, destroying it through its center with wood shaving flying at her. When the dust settled, Sakura beamed at her accomplishment and then jumped for joy.

"I can't believe it! I did it! I actually did it!" Sakura leaped up and down in joy and then wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso. "I can't believe that I did it, thank you so much for teaching me you wonderful baka!" Sakura shouted before giving him a loving kiss and pulling away.

"Ok, I get it, I get it. You're very appreciative of me, but I knew you would get it eventually. You're too talented to not succeed." Naruto smiled pulling Sakura away from him to look her in the eyes. Sakura looked back into his eyes, some disappointment shown in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"It's just I don't think you have anything left to teach me. I'm kind of disappointed that I won't be able to learn anything else." Sakura lowered her head in sadness. She felt Naruto put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head. Naruto held out his open hand for Sakura to see.

"Do you want to learn how manipulate the Rasengan like this?" Naruto asked as he formed some of his miniature Rasenshuriken on his fingertips. Sakura looked at the miniature chakra shuriken and wondered if she could eventually do that as well, or if her element would even allow it. She shook her head in response.

"No, I don't want to learn something that is your technique alone. Maybe if our kids have wind affinity then they can learn it, but I still want to have my own techniques as well. I have proven to myself and to you that I am a strong and that you were right about me. I want you to keep that jutsu because it's yours." Sakura replied as she closed Naruto's palm causing the mini Rasengan to disappear. She leaned up to face him with a smile on her face. "But perhaps you could teach me something else so I can learn more?"

"I think the only thing I can teach you is meditation. I can help you train with sparring sessions but if you want to learn your own techniques, I can't really do too much there. But I'll be there to help anyway I can and to make sure that you practice the Rasengan to not use it with Shadow Clones." Naruto smiled back at her. "But if you want, you can help me train with the Hiraishin Blade. I'm starting to feel a bit woozy from forcing chakra into it."

"Let's take a thirty minute breather then. If you need me to heal you from chakra exhaustion then I need to rest too." Sakura pulled him over to an unmarked tree underneath the shade. Sakura knelt down and sat with her back against the tree and Naruto followed suit sitting next to her while Sakura pulled his head to rest on her shoulder.

"By the way, I think that we have some more visitors." Naruto pointed out as he let Sakura stroke his hair gently.

"Let them wait for a while. I want to have our private time right now." Sakura replied quietly with a smile. Naruto turned his head slightly and gave her a confused smile.

"I thought you said that we were going to rest because of lack of chakra?" Naruto remarked with a half glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh please, I wanted some alone time with you. I can't stand to be away from you for too long." Sakura rolled her eyes and then kissed his hair chastely.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Naruto laughed.

"I didn't want you to stray from your training with Hiraishin." Sakura poked a finger in his chest. Naruto gave her a pouted look.

"Aw, and yet here we are cuddling against a tree." Naruto replied with a little cockiness in his voice. Sakura flicked her finger against his forehead and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't try to tempt me into knocking you senseless. Or ripping your clothes off and torturing you in ways I only can." Sakura giggled quietly. Naruto rest his head back against her shoulder.

"Sakura, when are you going to just say that you're a big old pervert like me?" Naruto questioned her with a deviant smile.

"Only when you'll admit that I'm the only girl that makes you this supposed pervert. Last time I checked, I was the only one that you really fawned over to such an extent. Other than your stupid Sexy Jutsu that you used on teachers, you really haven't shown being a pervert at all." Sakura reminded him.

"Well, I _tried _to tell you that a million times and you still hit me." Naruto rolled his eyes now.

"I know you did and I'm sorry for that. I don't know how else to say, but I'm making it up to you now." Sakura grasped his hand tightly and kissed his cheek.

"And you don't have to worry about that at all." Naruto replied back with a smile as he felt the cool breeze against his skin.

"Then why do I still have guilt in my heart?" Sakura grimaced at her own folly.

"That's because it's human nature to feel guilt after past mistakes. I still feel some guilt over Sasuke's and Jiraiya's deaths at times. But I try to remind myself every time that nothing can be done about it now. I try to think about what I need to do to keep my loved ones protected and think about those mistakes to show how much I actually need to do. When I look at you, I sometimes think about what I need to do to make sure that you're safe as well." Naruto gripped her hand. Sakura leaned into his touch, resting her head against his as their cheeks touch tenderly.

"I love you." Sakura rubbed her cheek against his.

"I know, I love you too." Naruto smiled back closing his eyes and taking in the warm sensation against him. Kakashi watched the two and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Those two really need to control themselves." Kakashi joked as he flipped another page in his book.

"The man is a player though. He could probably get any girl he wanted." Killer Bee rapped with a smirk.

"Yes, but I think that he's satisfied with her." Kyousto remarked as he watched the two sit together.

"I think he's more than satisfied." Kakashi replied as he continued to watch over his students and continue to smile.

* * *

Kyushi stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the trees while feeling the cold wind blow against her uncovered arms. She didn't shiver though as she had long ago learned to ignore the smaller things such as the cold. But certain thoughts of what had transpired in the recent days as she and Kazuki waited for Ryutaki to emerge from his chamber. The mountains of which she called home now had seemed to become a metaphor for her feelings on the world. She preferred to be in a nice and quiet place away from the cruel world of civilization.

But now something was even amiss in the place she called home. And all because of somebody's disappearance and somebody that she didn't even care about.

'_What do I do know? I had become so sure of myself with Ryutaki, now, I don't know what to think. I can't leave this place behind, not when I found someplace call my own.'_

Off in the distance behind her, Ryutaki stood and spied from the trees at his young pupil. His arms crossed over his chest in a disapproving stance showed how he felt about this.

'_My jutsu seems to be wearing off.' _Ryutaki thought quietly as another voice entered his head.

'_**Because that jutsu isn't meant to see who is worthy in our quest.'**_

'_Master, where have you been all this time? Why haven't you spoken to me?' _Ryutaki shouted in his mind.

'_**I've watched your progress and remained silent to see what you've have done. And from what I have witnessed, you haven't done everything that you can.'**_

'_But master, I've achieved five of scrolls that you need. Surely that you do not need the sixth one if I can find the location of the Temple. I know the sixth one is nothing more than the location of the Temple. But with it being in Konoha, there isn't any way that I can get it from their clutches.'_

'_**Fool! You really believe that you need five scrolls? There is an underlying message inside that scroll that you must read!'**_

'_And how would know! I've served you for over twenty years of my life! I've learned many things in all those years, how can you not trust me enough to see that we don't need that sixth scroll?'_

'_**Don't question my methods you whelp. I am the reason that you are performing this service to me. If I didn't need a body, I would do it myself.'**_

'_Then perhaps you need to appreciate me more. You and I share the same beliefs so I was willing when accepted you into my mind. But don't forget that I can purge you from it when I wish.'_

'_**Such conflicting energies from you my student. One minute, you're greeting me when it was **_**you **_**that purged me from your mind and now you're threating to do it again. You better make sure that you check your priorities and decide who the person in control here is. Remember that I was the one that gave you many of the abilities that you have now.'**_

'_You didn't give me the chakra lines that run through my veins!'_

'_**Never assume too much boy.' The voice laughed evilly in his head.**_

The voice left his head, leaving Ryutaki in a world of discontent. '

'_What the hell did he mean by that?' _Ryutaki pondered before shaking his head to erase the thoughts from his head. Ryutaki put his attention back onto Kyushi as he looked at her intently. He began to push the thoughts of his past that entered his mind out as he tried to keep himself from falling into that state of uncertainty that he just hated.

'_Never mind, I've served him for twenty plus years. I know what I'm doing and nothing is going to tell me otherwise. I'll make this world a place of peace by my own means if I most.'_

Ryutaki took his leave, deciding not to use the jutsu on Kyushi and wanting more to get back to trying to decipher the scrolls. He was fortunate enough that his master allowed him some free reign but it bothered Ryutaki that he still questioned him about the matters. Rubbing his palm against a tree as he walked past, Ryutaki grimaced at the lack of respect that his master had given him.

'_I still serve him, and regardless, I'll be his student and the bringer of his prophecy for life.' _

Back the cliff edge though Kyushi felt Kazuki's presence approaching her as she stared off into the deep canvas. She didn't turn her head as she began to speak.

"I thought that you said it was a bad idea to stand outside of the base while we wait for Ryutaki's orders." Kyushi remarked quietly.

"I did, but I found that he had stepped outside and was watching you. I thought that it would be a good idea to make sure he didn't try to do anything." Kazuki replied.

"I can protect myself you know." Kyushi answered still keeping her voice in a quiet tone.

"Not against Ryutaki you can't. Neither can I, but together we can prove a match for him I think." Kazuki said standing next to her. Kyushi remained unthawed at his remarks.

"Are you suggesting that we kill Ryutaki?" Kyushi said expressing her dark sense of humor.

"Of course not, I'm saying that if he tries to do away with us that we could hold our own together." Kazuki explained.

"So are you suggesting that he might do something to us?" Kyushi replied surprisingly calm which brought Kazuki some questions to his head.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Considering that Shyumatso was in my mind killed that we should simply consider all the possibilities. I'm also considering the fact of what happened to Kyousto as well so it's not entirely impossible to say the same fate won't happen to us." Kazuki explained.

"And if you're wrong?" Kyushi asked him in return, turning her head to face him as her hair blew in the wind.

"And if I'm not? I want to make sure that we aren't put in any danger by Ryutaki." Kazuki remarked calmly. Kyushi turned her head again to look at him.

"Aren't you supposed to look at the world as something that we can't control?" Kyushi questioned him raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not saying we can't control what we do but it's in the best interest of ourselves. I was taught that as well by my teachers. And I want to make sure my comrade is safe as well." Kazuki admitted to her. Kyushi's eyes went wide as he heard say those words.

"You, you want to make sure that I'm safe?" she stuttered quietly, surprised at his confession.

"Yes, but also the rest of my comrades. I found this place and found you all in it. I had nowhere left to go when my mentors passed on and was taught to not become attached to others. But I learned to live with you all and soon, I felt myself becoming attached to you all." Kazuki replied.

"But, I thought your teachings didn't allow you to do that." Kyushi replied to him. Kazuki smiled as he stared out into the trees.

"The monks taught me many things about the nature of human beings and they taught me that even if I learned to live without feelings towards others that eventually, it would happen. They weren't the typical monks of the world as you think, but of course they had different teachings as I said."

Kyushi turned her head back to face the tree line over the cliff side.

"Well then, I guess I have you to back me up if all hell breaks loose." Kyushi replied with a smile. Kazuki stood next to her and he found himself sharing a smile as well.

'_It's weird; I never thought I could happy like this. But I have to remember that she's a killer, pure and simple. But maybe she isn't as evil as I thought she was.'_

Still, if it came down to it, Kazuki wondered if he would be able to save her considering everything that she had done.

* * *

"So Naruto, are you up for another session with that sword of yours?" Kakashi asked his student with Killer Bee and Kyousto standing next to him. Naruto felt the sweat dripping of his forehead and his breath very short.

"Hang on a second, let me catch my breath." Naruto knelt down on one knee with Sakura next to him as she put some of her chakra into his system to rejuvenate him.

"Alright, but remember that there is more to the sword than that simple jutsu. It is still a weapon that can be used especially a sword such as that." Kakashi reminded him as he sat down in front of him.

"And yet you haven't gone over anything of those techniques, so how about doing that while I catch my breath?" Naruto asked removing his jacket and his undershirt as well, leaving his torso bare, much to Sakura's pleasure.

'_Damn it all is he sexy or what?" _Sakura shouted in her head.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were tired enough so that you would actually listen to me." Kakashi chuckled closing his exposed eye. Naruto chuckled quietly as well as he felt the exhaustion leave his body slightly from Sakura's healing.

"Always the strategists aren't you sensei? I was going to listen anyway so you may as well tell me what you want to say." Naruto replied as he sat fully on the ground while Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned against his back with her head on top his.

"To begin, the main technique of swordsmanship that is used in our region is Kenjutsu, or rather is based upon that technique. It was used for hundreds of years, long before the Kage of the land ever existed. Kenjutsu practiced patience and grace with swordsmanship to honor the opponent that they face. Now in the modern age we live in, Kendo is now the main stable of swordsmanship that is used for anyone who uses the sword as a weapon." Kakashi explained.

"Right, but what is the difference between Kenjutsu and Kendo?" Naruto asked him.

"The difference Naruto is that Kendo uses a more modern way of combining ones love of their home, to find inner peace in one's self and to promote peace amongst the land. So in essence, this is perfect for your style of fighting Naruto. Of course there are other styles that you could learn, but this one suits your style perfectly. It doesn't mean that you shouldn't learn these techniques but you need to perfect your own style beforehand." Kakashi replied.

"So it's more than a fighting technique, it's a way to balance one's inner self as well?" Naruto inquired.

"In a way yes, but with you, that has already come to pass. Kendo is used mainly in practices and simple competitions for fun, but it can still be used for combat as well. Think of it as an advance Kendo to keep your mind and body as one while using it against and enemy. Yes, you do experience some moments of tried emotion, but every human being does that, it's the way you control it that makes it a powerful tool. I don't want to use this as an example, but it must be said to explain it. Let's take the fact that Sakura could possibly be captured, the ones that did so could do unspeakable things to her." Kakashi explained. Sakura felt her heart beat increase as she was reminded of the daily dangers that kunoichi faced every day, but she felt her heart sink as Naruto began to tense up at even thinking of it.

"I won't say more than that, but you know as well as I do that when someone close to you like Sakura becomes a victim to anything that may hurt them, you begin to lose sight of what must be done to save them. That's where kendo becomes one of your greatest assets because it can allow you to control your emotions and channel them into positive energy to do what you need in order to save her." Kakashi explained. Naruto remained silent as his thoughts were still pertained on what Kakashi had just told him and the thoughts of Sakura falling victim to another shinobi.

"I know it's hard to hear that Naruto, but it is the truth. I don't expect Sakura to ever succumb to another enemy easily, but it can happen. I mean no offense to you either Sakura, but you know it's the truth. But it's an example of how Kendo can be used. You still have your other abilities to go with it, but for you, it'll be used as your sword technique. Lucky for you, I know the ways of it and can show you the basics of it such as striking, countering and parrying with a sword. Kendo is the basis of your swordsmanship, but we will find what style you will use and be most comfortable with." Kakashi leaned over and took the sword from his hands. Naruto didn't fight back as he knew it was probably to see what type of technique he would use.

"So do you have an idea of what I should start out with?" Naruto questioned him as he grasped Sakura's arms gently. Kakashi stood up from his seat on the dirt and held the sword in his hand.

"I do have an idea of where to start, but it may introduce a problem with those gauntlets that you bought." Kakashi replied. Naruto tilted his head slightly, but not enough causing to leave her comfortable resting place on top of it.

"Why do you say that sensei?" Sakura asked for Naruto slightly confused herself.

"Well, I say that because the form I think may be suited for your style. Its proper name is Suen Style Dragon Form Sword, otherwise known as the Dragon Sword Dance. It's a more aggressive style of Tai Chi but at the same time is more relaxed for you." Kakashi explained.

"What do you mean aggressive but more relaxed?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi took the stance of the style he spoke of.

"Here's the base of the style. Ordinarily, the sword would be in the left hand while holding your sword behind your arm, vertically pointed upwards. Notice that my shoulders are relaxed while my attention is alert, yet I remain calm. That is the style that I see you use most often before a battle begins. Now knowing that you prefer to use your right hand of the Rasengan does prove vital in this because the style provides you with a free right hand, but I know that you prefer to use your right hand for most of your attacks, kunai, shuriken and such. We have to make you able to use both hands without a hitch so that you don't become encumbered by lack of ability." Kakashi took the stance that he explained.

"So is it a one handed style then, doesn't that mean I should learn about dual handed sword styles instead?" Naruto questioned him.

"No, that style that you're referring to is the art of Nitojutsu. That art is meant to be used with two swords, but the Tai Chi art of the Dragon Sword Dance is meant to use two hands. It involves using the slicing and thrusting motion with the point of the blade or the blade as a whole. It requires you to use two hands to remain in control of the blade. My aim is to use that but have it so you only need one hand while using the other for attacks such as the Rasengan." Kakashi explained.

"Ok, ok, so you're using Kenjutsu as the building block to teach me about Kendo to make my body and mind at peace while using my natural style of combat to combine it with this Dragon Sword Dance style to enhance my attack style, while training me to learn a different way of that style?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Do you speak in syllables at all times, or was that just a moment where you became so confused that you just blurted out the answer?" Kakashi smirked as he sat back down and hand Naruto's sword back to him. Naruto gave a very rare look of confusing that his younger self would have given his teacher.

"I guess the second one?" Naruto replied. "I'm not completely confused. But I just wanted to make sure that's what you said is all."

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're completely clueless." Sakura teased him and pinched his cheek.

"Come on Sakura, don't say that." Naruto groaned, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm only teasing you. You do the same to me, so why shouldn't I do the same?" Sakura replied kissing his cheek.

"Ok, I forgive, but I'll get you back later." Naruto remarked. "Anyway, you were saying Kakashi."

"Good, at least you two aren't completely distracted. Anyway, that completes it out for the most part Naruto. For now, I think we'll put that aspect of the training off until tomorrow. It's starting to get a bit late, probably nearly five and I think that you two need some rest." Kakashi stood up.

"Yeah, all this talking is starting to bore me pretty badly." Killer Bee yawned. "If it's not too much trouble, I want to get some food so can we head out and grab some?"

"Sure thing, but I think Sakura and I will skip on eating. I promised her mom we'd have dinner tonight at her house." Naruto replied as he placed his hands underneath Sakura's thighs and lifted her and him up.

"Hey, what are you doing, don't you know you need to save your strength baka?" Sakura tried to sound angry but her content voice revealed the warmth that she felt from his kind gesture.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine. I know you're more tired than I am, especially with the Rasengan and healing me. I have no problem carrying you." Naruto replied quietly gently moving forward. Sakura simply let him do just that, not wanting to argue with him.

"Alright you two, I want you here at eight o' clock tomorrow morning and that includes Kyousto as well. I'm not sure what Tsunade will have you do Bee, but your village needs you home then we'll have to follow course of action." Kakashi explained.

"We'll have to wait and see." Bee remarked.

"Alright then, tomorrow, you'll begin your sword training Naruto. And for you Sakura, I think that you should continue to practice the Rasengan like Naruto instructed. Believe me it's going to be a couple of hours before Naruto grasps the concept of training in this style." Kakashi instructed.

"Understood." Naruto replied with a nod. Kakashi gave everyone a quick two finger salute and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, he isn't very good at goodbyes is he?" Kyousto asked draping her arms over her stomach. Naruto chuckled at her naïve nature.

"That's how he's always been, never one for being loud like me." Naruto smiled at her. "Anyways, I know you two want to get some food, so let's go."

"But I thought you were going to eat with her mother. " Kyousto replied.

"Oh we are, but it's my duty to guard you so I figure that it's better to go with you and make sure you get some food before you head back to your assigned post. I can't leave you to Uncle Bee after all." Naruto explained.

"Man Naruto, you are a cold son of a bitch sometimes." Bee replied gruffly.

"Boohoo, tell you what, the foods my treat. Now let's go." Naruto smiled as he carried a smiling Sakura on his back towards the village. Kyousto and Bee gave each other a glace and shrug before running to catch up to them.

As Kyousto began to walk beside the two, she could only wonder of the things that she had thought about while she spent the night her quarters. She wondered how long it had taken him to master some his techniques and arts. But she still wondered how he had remained sane despite the fact he contained the Nine-Tailed Bijuu within him.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Kyousto muttered quietly. Naruto's eyes peaked up at her question.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Naruto replied being sure to walk gently for his precious kunoichi on his back.

"Well, I was just wondering, I know about the Kyuubi and everything and I have to ask, what did you do to survive and keep yourself sane?" Kyousto asked. Naruto thought about his answer before he said anything else.

"If Bee and I truly represent the same person then we both would say that we persevered through a lot of anguish so that we could prove ourselves to our homes. It wasn't always so easy to keep the emotions in, especially with some of the hardships that we suffered. But I knew that to simply hate everyone was the easy path. I wanted to prove myself to others what I could truly accomplish." Naruto explained.

"Even as a child?" Kyousto asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I wanted to gain attention anyway I could so I pulled a lot of pranks on people. I never had my parents to give me the attention I wanted so I did that to try and get attention. Now that I have people like Sakura here to give me what I wanted, companionship, I don't really pull those pranks anymore. I could go into a further detailed explanation into my past but really, some things are best left unsaid about certain things." Naruto replied, hoping that his lowered tone would perhaps get her to stop. After all, he didn't prefer to speak about his past.

"I see, I can only imagine how hard it was for you two growing up." Kyousto quietly sniffled as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"It's what made us who we are today and it made us stronger. There's nothing to be ashamed of being a Jinchuriki. We're the containers of the most fearsome demons in the land and the protectors of our homes. We accept them and eventually, they accept us." Bee remarked.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself Bee." Naruto chimed in with a smile as they walked into the streets of the village. "Hey, you guys go ahead to that restaurant over there. Sakura and I will catch up in a second."

Bee and Kyousto nodded as they entered the restaurant and found themselves a table for four people. Naruto turned his head slightly to try and face Sakura.

"You awake?" Naruto asked her. Sakura mumbled something incoherent that caused Naruto to smirk. "I take that as a no?"

"Sorry…" Sakura mumbled again slowly opening her eyes. "I'm just really tired. I didn't think that training took that much out of me."

"Well, we'll have time to rest in a bit. Not to be a bother but people are starting to stare and it's kind of embarrassing." Naruto replied as his face tinted in a slight blush.

"And what's so embarrassing about it? You're carrying me on your back, a pretty girl, who loves you." Sakura mumbled against his ear.

"Sakura, please, I'm still not used to this." Naruto begged for her to understand his feelings on the matter. Sakura smirked as she removed her legs from his hands and hopped off his back.

"Stop worrying, I understand completely." Sakura replied thoughtfully, not needing to express his feelings in any other words. She may have had an easier time expressing her emotions, but that was because she had parents to show how. Naruto never did, and while they may have had this conversation before, she knew that Naruto was still having trouble adjusting when there the two more in a more exposed place such as this. Of course there were still moments where he would express himself to her in a public setting, but only when there weren't as many people around, but at five in the afternoon when people were eating, going home, or just strolling, he still had a hard time.

"Just so you know Naruto, I know you aren't used to it, but I'm trying to work with you to slowly so it isn't such a hassle for you." Sakura faced him and rubbed her palm against his cheek. Naruto didn't say anything as Sakura tugged him inside the restaurant.

The four comrades sat and enjoyed each other's company, talking about various things, mainly explaining to Kyousto certain parts of Konoha's culture and what the people were like. While others thought that perhaps wasn't the best, Kyousto had seemed have a change of heart and she had been showing it rather quickly, surprising even her. This new world that she had been exposed to was a world that she thought that she belonged to now and to her, it was great. Once the others had finished their meals, the four split into pairs but said their farewells until tomorrow. Naruto and Sakura hurried along the path and took a few short cuts along the way to try and get home as quick as they could before her mother could scold them.

Unfortunately, Naruto wished that he had thought about taking Sakura back to his apartment when they arrived at the door to hear Sakura's mother giddy with joy.

"Sakura, your father's come home early!" she shouted, jumping up and down before she ran back inside. Sakura froze momentarily, not for her safety, but the man that she had hooked around her arm. Turning her head slowly, she saw that Naruto had now become frozen as well and his face expressed a look one could only describe as sheer terror. Sakura turned her head back and sighed as she began to pull him inside the house.

'_Great timing, it's hard enough explaining it to a mother, but now my dad has to hear it too?' _ Sakura thought bitterly. Working their way into the kitchen, Sakura found her father sitting at the table and greeted him with a hug as he stood to do the same.

"Hey daddy, how was the mission?" Sakura pulled away from his embrace and tried to change the subject away from the boy that she had brought home.

"Same old type of thing that it's been for the last few months, nothing special. I'm more interested in the fact that you seem to have taken a boyfriend while I've been away." Her father's gaze turned to Naruto behind her. Sakura scowled at her mother.

"You told him?" Sakura all but shouted. Her mother smirked at her scowl.

"Oh please, he would have found out anyway. And I had a full in depth conversation so he knows _everything_." Sakura's mother replied with an evil grin. Sakura's heart dropped on the spot while Naruto began to back pedal slowly away from the trio. Sakura's father didn't say anything as he began to walk over to Naruto, now petrified, as he looked over the boy from head to toe. The tension could have been cut with knife as the room remained silent as the two men stared at each other. Sakura's head began to race out of control. Why in the hell couldn't her mother have let Naruto just tell him instead or better yet, why couldn't she have a normal mother period?

'_Please don't kill him, please don't kill him, please don't kill him….'_

'_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please, don't kill me….' _Naruto thought as sweat began to pour from his head. Sakura's father walked up to face him. He didn't have much height compared to Naruto, but he was indeed a few inches taller, so to the Jinchuriki, he was pretty much a giant right now.

"We'll discuss this conversation later." He gruffly replied and sat back down at the table. Naruto remained in place as he thanked whoever was protecting him from being killed.

"Alright then, let's all have dinner shall we?" Sakura's mother chimed and smiled taking a seat at the table. Sakura shot her a look of detainment.

"I think we'll sit in the den or somewhere else period. I think Naruto is a little too traumatized to really sit next to dad right now, or for that matter, at all at the moment. The same goes for me too." Sakura cursed her mother who simply continued to smirk back at her. Sakura pulled Naruto away from the kitchen and led him to her bedroom up the stairs to try and bring Naruto back to his senses. The two Haruno could hear the slam of a door from her daughter.

"They better not be up there doing what I think they're doing." Sakura's father grumbled as he ate his food.

"I doubt it honey, but you did scare the poor boy to within an inch of his life." Sakura's mother replied.

"He needed it, I don't care what you say, I'm still not every going to be used to knowing that those two were intimate." He answered back while closing his eyes. "Shinobi or not, she's still my daughter and I won't be able to accept it."

"Will you stop? We both knew this was going to happen soon enough. All she ever did was talk about him in such a way. You used to do the same thing with me if I recall and we did the same exact thing when we were their age."

"It's different, she's my daughter."

"Even so, she's a shinobi and you should be thankful that she became a woman to some she loves instead of an enemy."

Sakura's father simply huffed at the words while her mother smiled, taking another bite of their food on the table hoping that the two would come down and try to share a meal before it got cold.

"Please don't let him kill me." Naruto begged Sakura as he sat on her bed with his hands holding his head up.

"He won't…well, I don't think he will." Sakura wrapped her arms loosely around him. Naruto hung his head low and groaned sadly. "Ok, ok, if he tries to kill you, we'll run for it, ok?"

Sakura would recall years later, that many said that Naruto had been the most nervous when he had become Hokage. Not true, Sakura would tell those that it had been the day that her father had found out that the two had slept together and that Naruto thought that he was dead man.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the time it took to update and perhaps the unusual ending to the chapter, but I liked the idea of it, throw a little curveball so to speak. As for the time it took to update, well, I had to take a break because of various things, such as I came down with something and that I really needed to pull away for a week just so that things wouldn't get repetitive. And if there are questions on what Kenjutsu, Kendo, the Dragon Sword Dance, and Nitojutsu, those are all actual techniques and crafts that exist, so if you want to learn about them, just go look them up, they're quite interesting. As for the sudden introduction for Ryutaki's master, well, I had planned on that a long time ago, but I had to develop it for the right time. The two of course aren't on speaking terms so now it becomes a matter of what their agendas are. Perhaps the master is true to his word to bring peace, or perhaps Ryutaki is secretly doing things on his own accord. You'll have to wait and see. Anyways, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	27. Gaining Knowledge and Clarity

"**Gaining Knowledge and Clarity"**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep on her bed in an attempt to try and ignore the thoughts of what had transpired in the previous the few hours. They clearly understood that the situation had become a tad extreme since they had decided to sleep fully clothed, minus their shinobi sandals and some other attire. Naruto's jacket and Sakura's vest lay hung against the chair in her room in exchange for the loose t-shirts that they wore against their skin, both of them belonging to Naruto.

Well, he couldn't resist the way Sakura looked in one of his orange shirts now could he?

Sakura had fallen asleep grasping Naruto's arm while her back was pressed against his chest, subconsciously kissing his wrist every once in a while. Naruto had thought if she was dreaming about him or perhaps something else entirely.

"Naruto…love…you…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

Naruto smiled while his fears were quelled every time she said those words so innocently and cutely. Her face looked really cute as she continued to breathe gently against his arm with a smile on her face. He had tried to sleep but found it elusive as he couldn't stop looking at her gentle form sleep against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Naruto's thoughts suddenly changed as he heard a quiet knock against the door. Naruto didn't want to leave her by herself, but he knew that he needed to answer the door, already having an idea who it was. He gently replaced his arm from her grasp, being sure not to stir Sakura awake. Once he was free, he quietly crept over to the door and answered the door slowly.

He would probably later curse his luck as he wished that he hadn't answered the door he told himself.

"We need to talk." Sakura's dad simply stated, obviously not having even attempted to sleep as he had not changed out of his attire since dinner. Naruto felt a lump in his throat as he began to dread what this conversation was going to lead to. Gulping lightly, Naruto nodded and turned to look and make sure that Sakura was still sleeping. He smiled and then turned his around to let himself out of her bedroom. Naruto followed her father down the stairs and into the kitchen. The older man motioned for Naruto to take a seat, to which Naruto did albeit with a bit of lump still in his throat. Sakura's father took a seat across from him and rested his arms on the table. The two sat in complete silence for a few minutes as they each pondered how to go about this conversation, which for Naruto was not going to end well.

"Alright then, let's get started shall we?" Sakura's father broke the silence in the air. Naruto nodded in agreement and fear. "Have you ever heard of the two shinobi who fell in love at a young age?"

Naruto shook his head in response.

"Well, the two of them were great shinobi for their age and rarely let distractions stop them from achieving their goals. But one night, they were out drinking at a local bar and happened upon one another. They began talking about their careers and what their jutsu were and such, before you knew it, they were dating. The two became inseparable and eventually began to shirk their training as they began to fall deeper into each other. Of course they were still exceptional shinobi, but they weren't the same as they once were before. Eventually the kunoichi became pregnant with the man's child and because she had become so into the relationship that she retire from being a shinobi. Now that may sound like the happiest thing a male shinobi can hear. It means to him that he doesn't have to worry about her safety. They soon became the happiest couple in their village and lived in a great home. One day though, the man did not return from a mission he was assigned. Days grew into weeks, weeks grew into months, and then months grew into years. The woman waited for him to return but it was two years before she learned that the man had been killed in action. So the woman had to raise her child on her own, her man forever gone from her life." Sakura's father finished as he drank the tea that he had set out for himself.

Naruto remained silent as he took in the gravity of the words that he had just heard.

"Let me say that I wasn't expecting to return home today with my wife telling me that my daughter and you had become a couple and on top of all of it _slept_ together. That's why I told you that particular story. It's a general story that can happen to anyone in our world so you can understand my anger and fear at what my wife told me. So the way I see it, if Sakura were to get pregnant at such a young age, then it would fall on you to be the father which we both know could end at any time if you die on a mission. But I don't expect you get her pregnant, do you?"

Naruto remained silent in fear but nodded in agreement.

"I also did not expect to think that my Sakura would even begin to think about doing something so hasty without thinking about it first. But that goes to show that I don't really know about my daughter as much as I thought I did. From what my wife told me, Sakura was the one that had pressured you into doing this. Now let me ask you this, did at any point and time, you try to stop Sakura from doing this?" Her father asked looking him dead in the eye. Naruto began to quietly shake as he nodded, which surprised the older man.

"Then you are more of man than most. And yet you remain quiet. What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" the man asked with a gruff voice.

"No…no sir, it's just…I'm…well, I'm a bit…scared…" Naruto stuttered out, figuring it would be to answer his question than leave it in the open.

"The Jinchuriki of Konoha is scared of his apparent girlfriend's father." The man replied back with a serious face. "If that's the case, I'll finish the rest of the conversation. Hopefully when I'm done, you'll be a bit more comfortable talking to me."

Naruto gulped again and nodded.

"Well now, I'll be up front with you, I'm not too keen on the fact that you and my daughter are doing what you're doing behind closed doors. But I understand the situation and all the baggage that came with it. My Sakura adores you beyond what you believe and I want to make sure that she doesn't get hurt. I've seen how she speaks of you in such a way that I can't even describe, and I know that you're someone who isn't like other men. I haven't seen it, but I've seen the acts that you've done. You've shown kindness to many people and are a loyal person. I personally may have never met you before tonight, but what Sakura has told me gives me a good feeling about you."

Naruto's heart rate breathing began to calm down slowly.

"I understand that we shinobi lead a dangerous life and that we look for comfort when we need it. Sometimes we are fortunate to find love amongst our death riddled lives and it would seem the same has happened for you two. I don't condone that you two were together in that way, but that may be my father instincts trying to protect her from those that would harm her. I don't think that you'll be that type of person." The old man now began to glare into Naruto's eyes with an intense warning.

"If you do however ever hurt her in any way, I'll make sure that you suffer a pain worse than anything you can imagine." Sakura's father warned him sitting back in his chair. Naruto could only nod again, pretty much expecting that kind of reaction from him. Perhaps this is where Sakura got her mean streak from.

"Now then, since I've told you everything that I need to how about we get some food in you since you decided to skip dinner. Sakura tells me that ramen is your favorite food correct?" Sakura's father asked in a casual demeanor heading to the cabinet and taking out some ramen from it. Naruto watched in amazement as he began to realize that he was not going to be cast into the pits of hell and instead was going to enjoy a meal. Ok, enjoy wasn't the word but he became too fearful to really come up with another word. Sakura's father set the ramen in front of Naruto and then took a seat across from him again. However, Naruto was hesitant to even _think _of eating this ramen. Sakura's father could tell that he was concerned.

"I didn't poison it. Trust me Naruto, it's perfectly fine. It'll take time to get used to the idea of seeing my little girl begin to really make choices like this, but the fact that you tried to stop her from making that choice multiple times from becoming that intimate to make sure that she was ready for it tells me a lot. I may not think she was ready, but she did make her choice. She's seventeen and you're almost seventeen and in the world of shinobi, that's being an adult. As much as it saddens me, I can't control everything that my Sakura does. So please, it's alright to eat that." Sakura's father urged him. Naruto smiled weakly and nodded as he slowly began to ingest the noodles.

The two men sat in the kitchen and quietly spoke with each other after a few minutes of silence and trying to get over the awkward moments between the two. When the clock read one in the morning, the two said their good nights, deciding that it would be best to leave in silence lest they break the good progress that they had made. Naruto worked his way back into Sakura's room and quietly crept to the side of the bed. He found that she and turned in her sleep and was now facing the opposite direction that she had previously been sleeping on. He gently laid himself on the mattress and lay down next to her, careful not to wake her from her slumber. However, Naruto almost gasped in his shock as Sakura suddenly pulled herself up tighter to his body.

"Don't leave me again…" Sakura spoke against his neck and kissed it gently. Naruto smiled as he simply wrapped his arms tighter around her and sleep began to take the both of them over into the night.

* * *

Tsunade could not sleep very well this night as she continued to toss and turn in her slumber. She gasped herself awake for what seemed to be the twentieth time that night and sighed in aggravation. Her desk was littered with the papers that she could care less about. She had other concerns to worry about, primarily trying to get the other villages to listen to her pleas.

"Some damn alliance, but I can't blame them. Resources are thin as it is, but the other Kage should know what this could mean." Tsunade spoke to herself turning her chair and staring outside to view the night sky out of her window.

'_Perhaps they assume that because we have Naruto that they don't need to help us.' _ Tsunade relaxed in her chair closing her eyes. The signs of a coming headache began to infiltrate her head. She never usually had headaches considering that she always made sure to use some of her chakra to force the headaches away, but every once in a while, she let herself have the headache to reassure her that she was still a part of the real world. Sometimes sake wasn't enough to remind her.

'_Why is it that Naruto can't be here? Then I could put some of the blame on him.' _Tsunade laughed to herself thinking about him. Her laughter however turned into a frown as she began to remember the conversation that she and Naruto had, resulting in him actually grasping her shirt and lifting her off her feet_._

'_He had such emotional anger in his eyes. I never thought that he could be capable of such a rage. But I guess it's my own fault for not telling him everything that he deserved to know. Now I have to make sure that I don't make another mistake like that again.' _Tsunade quietly thought to herself with guilt riddling her mind. But she smiled quietly as she continued to think about the blond and let her thoughts drift away thinking of the blond.

'_I wonder what my younger self would have thought of Naruto…' _Tsunade smirked before she heard a knock on her door. Tsunade turned her chair around and prepared herself in haste to try and look presentable.

"Enter." She commanded. The door opened to reveal one of her Jounin with a mission message in hand and calm look on his face.

"Lady Hokage, I do not mean to intrude at such a late hour but I have progress reports from Ame and Ookami to give." The young Jounin bowed apologetically to her.

"It's quite alright. I'll take the progress reports please." Tsunade gestured for the Jounin to give them to her, which he did without question. "Since Kakashi is currently resting right now, how are the defenses around the village holding up?"

"They are holding up very well my Lady. We currently have our forces patrolling just outside the village perimeter. We had some momentary activity appear from our scouts, two foreign chakra signatures that we did not recognize, but they quickly disappeared when they came within three to five miles of our forces." The Jounin reported.

"I see, we'll that's a bit troubling. But considering that our enemy may very well have decided to try and get what he wanted by that method, it wouldn't surprise me if the two of those foreign chakra's were two of the enemy." Tsunade explained, making sure to keep the conversation that Naruto had with Kazuki a secret.

"What should we do about it then Lady Hokage?" The Jounin questioned her.

"There isn't much that we can do right now that is to keep our efforts going. Right now, we now have more forces at our disposal than Konoha has ever had and that means that we can change out any of our shinobi if they begin to get weary. And as for any attacks that may be fall the village, we'll have the forces to push them back." Tsunade assured the shinobi.

"But we've sent half of our forces to two villages my Lady. What if there is an attack on the village? We could very well be out numbered with limited resources." The Jounin reminded her.

"Very true, but we still have some of the best shinobi in the world. In fact, we have the world's greatest shinobi. So I while it may be concerning that we could be attacked, I think that we'll be safe from attack. But don't let up however on making sure that everything is ready in case attack does indeed does happen. Be on your guard."

"Yes my Lady, will there be anything else to say before I head back to the lines?"

"No, that'll be all. You're dismissed." Tsunade instructed the Jounin who bowed in response before exiting the door in a hurry and rushing back to the front line defenses.

Tsunade turned her chair to face the window again and reaching over to one of the carrier pigeons on the window sill. She held her finger out to let the little bird hope onto her finger. The bird chirped happily while it flapped its wings. Tsunade looked back to the window and found that a red fox had appeared on the window sill out of the dark. The fox looked at her and then back to the two other birds sitting on the sill. Tsunade thought for a moment that the fox may try to attack them. Strangely enough though, the fox didn't look like he was going to attack them as he walked over and took a seat next to them. The birds didn't seem to sense any danger from the fox as they flew and landed on top of his head which the fox seemed to actually enjoy, at least that's what Tsunade could tell. She smiled as this fox reminded her of a certain knuckle head.

"Well, you really remind me of a certain someone I know." Tsunade whispered to the fox as she attached a note to the carrier pigeon she had in her hand. "Hopefully Shikamaru gets this and begins to make sure that our forces don't get too tired." She tried to reassure herself before setting the bird off to find Shikamaru. Tsunade looked back to the fox who gave her a happy look, with the Hokage returning the gesture as thoughts of Naruto began to swirl in her head again.

"Naruto, perhaps you'll meet this fox somewhere. What do you think my friend?" Tsunade looked out to the fox. The fox closed its eyes and lowered its head, but the fox seemed to smile.

"I'll take as a yes." Tsunade smiled as she turned around in the chair and laid her head back on the desk tried to let sleep take her over.

* * *

Meditation is always a great way to try and cleanse the mind. However, it should be more of a choice than a requirement to make sure that you didn't lose your sanity. Kyushi had found that meditation had become more of a chore in these last couple of days, especially when her own thoughts and fears began to rise up slowly and more steadily. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed and eyes closed, breathing in and out at a slow but steady pace. She tried to cleanse the fears away from her mind but still found it hard, even after hours trying. The conversation that she had with Kazuki had been an eye opener as the thoughts of possible betrayal had been sewn into her very soul. She had spent the last two days wondering what in the hell was happening and now she felt everything begin to unravel before her. Was it really worth being here, being almost forced to live here.

'_He's dead.'_

Those damn thoughts would not leave her be. Those two simple little words had caused a great change in her. She continued to ask herself why she even gave a damn about Shyumatso or Kyousto. Shyumatso was a sarcastic asshole who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and Kyousto was someone that was Ryutaki's pet basically. The fact was though those two were her comrades and now they were both gone, one was missing and the other was no doubt dead now.

'_How ironic, I find myself wishing that those two were still here. Great….'_

She once thought that perhaps this was the best place to be. Here, she was able to have a place to live where she wasn't forced to live by the laws of society, she was free. But now she felt that this place was becoming more of a prison with each growing minute. She never had these thoughts before, at least not at first. But now things began to spiral out of control as she thought about Shyumatso and Kyousto, and Ryutaki's sudden silence weighed on her thoughts. Groaning in frustration, Kyushi rose from bed and left her quarters, immediately searching for Ryutaki's location in the hideout. She stormed to his chamber door and pounded on it to get Ryutaki to hear her.

"Open up in there!" Kyushi shouted loudly. "I've had enough of this waiting around! I want answers now!"

"So you think that you'll get an answer out of me by simply pounding on my door?" Ryutaki questioned behind her. Kyushi whipped around and faced her master. "Because it's quite disrespectful." Ryutaki added in.

"The same could be said about you _master._ This sudden quiet attitude has never happened to you before. You've always called a meeting every day to make sure that we know what's going to happen. But now you've changed and don't even seem to give two damns about Kyousto or Shyumatso. Why, why have you become this?" Kyushi demanded with a determined look in her eyes. Ryutaki smiled to hide his deception.

'_Perhaps I should have used the mind control on Shyumatso instead of sending him to hell.' _Ryutaki thought as he began to think of how to try and rectify this.

"Kyushi, you needn't worry about anything. I apologize for not speaking to you and Kazuki sooner, but I had some things to attend to. I needed to make sure that we are properly prepared for the upcoming plans.

"If that was the case, then perhaps your plans should include getting two new shinobi to join us so that we aren't outnumbered with just three people. Or better yet, you should learn how to respect your own students, like we respected you." Kyushi replied in a more angered tone.

"So you think that I should respect you more? Then perhaps you should become branded on your arm to showcase your loyalty before I show mine." Ryutaki grimaced at her sudden change in tone. Kyushi focused her eyes closely on his to see if there was any fear behind them. Ryutaki however was very good at clouding his emotions.

"All I can say is this, you may think that you control us, but we chose this life. Wasn't it you who said that 'we can leave whenever we please?' If you're lying now, then what else are you lying about? In fact, don't worry about answering that because all I have to say is that you don't have as much control as you think you do." Kyushi warned him and then turned away as she began to walk down the hallway. Ryutaki became frustrated as he began to see more of his students begin to leave again.

'_**I told you boy, never assume that you have complete control.'**_

'_I _do _have complete control master.'_

'_**Your previous students would say different if you could raise them from the dead.'**_

'_There are meant to be five of us, one for each scroll, with the final one symbolizing you.'_

'_**And yet you're reading a bunch of scrolls to find the answer when it could be so much easier.'**_

'_How am I supposed to get the sixth scroll when you continue to say that it should just be me that does all the work?'_

'_**If you knew how to manipulate others, you could have political power and get to the scroll much easier.'**_

'_That would take more time than I have on this earth to do. And thanks to the likes of Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru, it has only become harder to do just that.'_

'_**So you think. Your mind betrays what lay in front of you. And why would you have five students after getting the first three scrolls years ago? Why not just have two after that? Your logic makes no sense. Manipulation of others is the key to doing this correctly. Instead you chose to spend years training students that inevitably abandon your cause. What makes you think that you can control all of these students of yours again? Please, if you simply listened to me, you would have the scrolls now and we would cleanse this word of evil.'**_

'_As I said, things change. And since you won't help me manipulate these governing bodies, I have to find alternative measures.'_

'_**Such a fool.'**_

Ryutaki focused his attention back on Kyushi as his master's voice left him once again. Right now, he wasn't ready to have a depth conversation with his master. Kyushi was his primary focus and he couldn't take chances again. He began to perform two hand signs.

'_Mind Control Release.'_

Kyushi however atomically knew that jutsu was coming. She had figured out a long time ago that it had been mind control all along that had caused her to come here in the first place. But she had welcomed that invitation as a way to be a part of something great. Now she looked at it another fashion. In that instant, she had begun the transformation into revenge against her master, but she would wait and plan ahead.

'_Mind Prevention Release.'_

Her jutsu activated and deflected Ryutaki's jutsu away from her. But it gave off the impression that she had indeed been taken controlled over again. She had found that Ryutaki's jutsu had been used to plant a seed in the back of her mind, but finding this out played to her advantaged as she planted her own seed to make it seem like Ryutaki had been successful. Ryutaki smiled quietly as he thought that he had been successful.

'_That will keep her under control while I finish reading these scrolls. I still need to get through the first element and I'm not even half done, time to get back to work.' _Ryutaki turned and entered his chambers to return to his work. Kyushi smiled as well, knowing that she had fooled her master.

'_I'll go along with what he wants, for the time being, but I will have my revenge on you for even making me think that this was the way to live. There is truly is no way to live, it's what your actions say. I've found that my actions show what I am. I'm a killer, it's what I am. I was shaped by my past, and I chose to live by that. But know I live by what I think is right. I can't repent for anyone that I've killed, but I can start making the right choices. The first one is going to make sure that I get my revenge on you and stop you from ever succeeding in your plans. After that, well, we'll have to see what happens.'_

Kazuki watched from afar as Kyushi walked into her quarters to continue her meditation session.

'_It would seem that the young seedling has become a fully grown tree. She was able to resist Ryutaki's mind control and now has found herself a new lease on what is important. Maybe she can be saved after all.'_

Kazuki turned around and stepped back into his quarters and pulled out a little energy pill popping it in his mouth. Kazuki was surprised at how easy it was to fool Ryutaki who said on numerous occasions that he was one of the best when it came to manipulation of others. Then again, some people didn't have certain brain compactly to deter Ryutaki's mind control. Kyushi, Shyumatso and himself each had a certain past that made them tough and way of life to help in that. Kyushi had tragedy, Kazuki had teachings, Shyumatso, well, from what he could tell was just always like that. Kyousto however was just a little girl when she was taken. Tragedy had indeed been a part of her life as was Kyushi's so it should have their fates should have been similar correct? Something in her didn't allow her to resist his jutsu as far as he could tell. It was a shame too. Kyousto never should have been introduced to this life of destruction. She was a gentle soul by heart and simply wanted to find her place in the world. Kazuki sat on his bed and almost thought he had shed a tear at the thought. Of course though he could never shed a tear, he had been trained not to. Right now, things were just a little too crazy for him as he began to regret eating that pill. He wouldn't be able to sleep now while he waited for Ryutaki to speak. For now, Kazuki would have to play the waiting game and show patience.

Time however was not his side.

* * *

Naruto's morning up to this point had not been exactly a walk in the part. He had woken up to find Sakura sitting on top of him with that certain look in her eyes. But knowing that her parents, or more specifically her father was somewhere in the house. It had taken all of his will power to get her to stop, but she was a tough one to convince. She made the argument that they hadn't had sex in over a day, which to her felt like an eternity. Naruto though made his argument that if she wanted to do that again with him, then she should wait until they went to his apartment so that her father wouldn't find them in the act. Sakura had smiled at him and decided that it was best to agree with him, but that didn't stop her from leading him into her shower to enjoy a little quality time with her and help each other wash up, although it had been a close call a few times with her father. Sakura however still had yet to ask why Naruto disappeared for the lonely hour she had suffered last night. So she decided that it was best to ask once they had gotten on the trail that led to the training grounds.

"Where did you go to last night?" Sakura shot the question out of the blue. Naruto turned his head at her with an inquisitive look in his eyes. He honestly was surprised that she even remembered last night at all. Guess she didn't sleep that well either.

"Well, you can thank your dad for that. He decided that it was apparently the appropriate time to have a little…talk. Long story short, he didn't exactly approve but he didn't exactly say that we wouldn't. Supposedly, he's learning to accept it. I wonder if I'll do the same conversation that I have for any man want to date my daughter." Naruto shuddered at the thought. Sakura giggled lightly at his reaction.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that for some time. And it was really brave of you to speak to my dad like that. At least he didn't take away anything from you that I like." Sakura smiled innocently.

"Like my head?" Naruto asked her sarcastically.

"You could say something like that." Sakura replied looking away with a smirk. Naruto shuddered again at what she was suggesting.

"Please don't say that again. I'd like to not think about that while I'm training." Naruto groaned quietly. Sakura hummed innocently as they made their way onto the training grounds to find Bee and Kyousto waiting for them.

"And of course Kakashi isn't here as usual." Naruto groaned loudly.

"Come on Naruto, you know Kakashi was never on time. He'll be around soon enough, in the meantime why don't we greet our friends here." Sakura suggested to him. Naruto agreed as the two walked over to the two shinobi standing underneath the shade of the trees.

"Hey you two, have you been waiting long?" Naruto asked setting his equipment down next on a tree trunk.

"Only about five minutes or so, but your sensei still hasn't shown up yet." Bee replied.

"He tends to do that, in the meantime I think that a little stretching will be a good idea." Naruto sat on the ground and began to do simple exercises involving his arms and legs.

"Is there any way that I can help Naruto?" Kyousto asked him standing in front of him. Naruto nodded and pointed his head toward his back.

"Grab my arms and lift them slowly to help me out. Sakura, can you show her?" Naruto look toward Sakura, his eyes revealing to her that he wasn't suggesting anything else behind it. Sakura nodded as she led Kyousto over behind Naruto and showed her how to do what Naruto wanted. Kyousto lifted Naruto's arms to stretch them carefully to loosen the muscles in his body. Kyousto's heart began to turn happy now that she finally began to feel useful to the person that had given her a chance at a different life. It was different than she had felt when she had felt useful to Ryutaki. It was different because it somehow felt right to her.

'_My heart feels so warm, like it's being engulfed in light. I've haven't felt like this I was with my family. It feels so right.' _Kyousto smiled in joy. This was certainly warming experience for her but she couldn't shake the feeling a jealous pair of eyes staring at her. She would be right as Sakura fought to control her impulses, finding it much harder to contain than with Ino or Tenten.

'_You better make sure that you don't even think of touching him other than this.' _Sakura felt some anger boil over into her mind. Once Naruto was satisfied with his stretches he turned to Kyousto.

"Alright then, you can let go now. And thank you." Naruto showed his gratitude to her as he stood up and removed some of his clothing, leaving him only with his shirt and pants on. He grasped the handle of his sword, still sheathed completely. The others sensed Kakashi arrive and turned their heads to find him leaning against the training post reading the same Icha Icha book as yesterday. Kyousto and Bee began to walk over there. Sakura began to follow them as well, sighing at her sensei's usual tardiness but felt a hand grasp her forearm.

"Hey now, why'd you stop me Naruto?" Sakura asked him as he turned her around. Naruto smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I just wanted to do that before I started this training." Naruto smirked before he led her towards Kakashi and the others. Sakura smirked as well at his loving antics.

'_Loveable baka.'_

"Sorry I'm late Naruto, but you know…." Kakashi closed his book before trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh please Kakashi, I don't need to hear another excuse. I've come to expect this from, mostly." Naruto replied calmly as he took a seat against one of the training post.

"Well if that's the case, then I guess you're expecting me to teach you something right away, let's get started shall we? Go ahead and draw out your sword." Kakashi instructed him placing his book away. Naruto looked up at him confused but didn't answer and instead rose from the ground and unsheathed his sword.

"Now then, from what you remember me showing you yesterday, I want you to take that stance that I showed you. And remember, that is the opening stance of the Dragon Sword Dance, so that is all that you know so far." Kakashi instructed. Naruto didn't question his sensei's instruction and tried to remember how exactly Kakashi had stood yesterday. He reserved the blade so that it faced upright so that the blunt side went against his arm his left hand. He relaxed his shoulders and tried compose himself, trying to relax his entire mind.

"Good, now then, I want you to try and strike me as best as you can and do what you feel is the right instinct and try to attack me. Remember what I said about how to strike with that blade in the Dragon Sword Dance style." Kakashi instructed. Naruto nodded and remained in his stance momentarily, and focused on where to attack Kakashi from.

'_I guess that the way to attack is straight forward since he says that I have to swipe or thrust. Here goes nothing.' _

Naruto placed his right foot forward a used that motion to propel him as he swiped the sword towards Kakashi. The blade however never made contact as Kakashi ducked low and pulled a kunai out from underneath his forearm while he placed his open left palm against his chest and grasped his shirt. Everyone else eyes widen as Kakashi had penetrated Naruto's left hand being sure to not stab him. Kakashi released his hold on Naruto and placed his kunai away.

"Now then, since I know that you don't know what you did wrong, I'll tell you what happened. First starters, when you lunged at me you had your center up too high. If you strike an opponent first, you want to make sure that you don't leave any openings. An opponent would have an opportunity to strike and disable you. However, there is one thing that is more important than anything else. Patience, patience a key component to kendo, but to go with that patience so must respect." Kakashi explained.

"Respect, I'm sorry did you say respect? I'm sorry but if I face Ryutaki, I doubt I'll be able to show him any respect. He has my bloodline running through him but doesn't have the blood of an Uzumaki. Sorry, but respect his something that someone has to earn from me." Naruto replied defiantly.

"Naruto, this is the art of Kenjutsu. Respect comes with it and that it's essential to it. You don't have to respect who your opponent is, but you must respect their combat ability. Sometimes you don't know what they can do. Scouting doesn't always work to your advantage. You didn't know what I was going to do, but you blindly jumped in, something that you still have a problem with. If you have patience then eventually your enemy will attack you." Kakashi explained further.

"So then I guess that I must wait for you to attack me next time." Naruto replied. Kakashi smiled and shook his head.

"No, I have surprise guest that will be attacking you know. Kyousto will be your opponent this time. She's still wants to make amends for attacking me and I told her that she could do that by helping me out here. And she told me that she was skilled in some of the art of sword combat. Kyousto, if you would kindly take my place." Kakashi instructed. Kyousto nodded and stood in front of Naruto while Kakashi handed her a short blade.

"Now then, I want you to take your stance again Naruto. But this time, I want you to show some patience this time and wait for her to attack. Even I don't know when she'll attack so it'll be a surprise to me as well." Kakashi instructed. Sakura however didn't like the idea of having someone that still wasn't completely cleared attacking Naruto.

"Are we sure that we want to do this? It's not exactly something that is standard when you have someone like this still being watched over by ANBU and everything." Sakura crossed her arms sternly in defiance. Kyousto heard the words clearly but still decided to ignore it as she knew it was better to make friends than enemies. Naruto however grew a little concerned at Sakura's attitude.

"Give us a minute please." Naruto smiled as he turned and began to pull Sakura away from the group. Sakura was a little surprised by this sudden change in Naruto as he handed his sword to Killer Bee and led Sakura away while Kakashi and Bee laughed quietly as to all the possibilities that could happen.

"I didn't do something wrong did I?" Kyousto turned to Kakashi looking for answers.

"No, Sakura is just in a very vulnerable position right now. She and Naruto did something that's leaving her a little bit more hostile to other women when they're around Naruto." Kakashi explained to her.

"Well, did they tell you what they did?" Kyousto asked him.

"No, but I know those signs. They did something that can be special and heart breaking at the same time. Right now, Sakura's natural protectiveness of Naruto has dramatically increased because of it. I imagine that Naruto is trying to reassure her." Kakashi replied as they looked over to the young couple.

Once Naruto was satisfied with the distance so the others wouldn't hear them he released Sakura and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What the hell is going on Naruto?" Sakura demanded to know.

"I could ask you the same thing Sakura." Naruto replied calmly.

"Why? Nothing is wrong with me but you sure seem to be awfully calm about this." Sakura remarked with a twitch in her eye.

"Listen to yourself Sakura. Just a few days ago, you were more than willing to accept her into the village and as an ally. Now you suddenly think it isn't right for her to try and make amends even if it helps my training and becoming a better shinobi. Why now? I thought that you trusted my judgment?" Naruto asked her quietly.

"I trust your judgment Naruto, but I don't think it's right that you should let her attack you when she still hasn't been fully cleared to be considered an ally. I don't want her near you like that at all." Sakura unintentionally admitted. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed slightly amused.

"Sakura, I think that it's just more than that." Naruto opened his eyes and gave her an amused stare. "You're jealous aren't you?" Sakura's eyes widen and a blush appeared across her face while shaking her head.

"No, no, no, I'm not jealous. I just want to make sure that she doesn't try anything funny." Sakura stuttered out trying to cover herself. Naruto chuckled quietly before wrapping her in another hug again.

"It's ok to be jealous or protective. It's the same way I feel when other men give you suspecting looks. But I let it go because I know you would knock their lights out for even trying to make a move on you. And my resolve has only become stronger because we are together. I swear to you, I'm not going to leave you for anyone and I'll be damned if we let our new relationship end two weeks after we started it over some jealously issues." Naruto whispered as he rubbed her back gently. Sakura sobbed quietly into his chest as his words struck her heart in the only way that he could.

"I suppose that being intimate may have something to do with it. I just don't want to lose you." Sakura admitted as she pulled back and wiped away the tears. Naruto would always be amazed at Sakura's ability to comprehend something so easily.

"You won't, I promise. Now let's go back to the others before they get too many thoughts running through their heads." Naruto smiled as he tugged her back to the others.

"Well, anything else we need to take care of?" Kakashi replied with an amused tone in his. Naruto smiled as Bee tossed the blade back to Naruto.

"No, no. It was just a quick conversation to discuss some things. I'm ready to go." Naruto replied as he took his stance. Kyousto took her own unique fighting stance with the short sword in hand. Both stood ready in their opening stances as they prepared to engage in combat. The tension grew thick as the humidity in the air and every one remained silent as their patience was tested. A leaf flew across the field being caught in the breeze before it eventually fluttered and made contact with the ground.

Kyousto leaped up into the air as she prepared to strike Naruto. To his eyes however, time seemed to slow down as his eyes focus on the attack coming. His arm began to move of its own accord as it lifted itself in the air with the forearm placed in front of his face. The two blades made contact as Kyousto struck her blade against his. Kyousto though had already prepared her next strike as her feet made contact with the ground. She removed her blade from Naruto's and readjusted the pitch of it and her body, almost crouching before she began to swipe the blade for his legs. Again though, Naruto found that the world has slowed down and saw Kyousto swiping. Before Kyousto had even removed her blade from his, Naruto saw what she was planning and pulled his arm down with the blade still in the same position as before. The two blades made contact again with a loud clang. Naruto felt himself following his sword more than actually dictating what he wanted. But he noticed that Kyousto's feet had slipped when the blades made contact.

Naruto smiled as he found a spot to attack.

He readjusted his hand position so that both hands gripped the handle of the blade. Using his upper body strength, he pushed Kyousto's blade off of his causing her to fall back as she tried to regain her stance. Naruto however didn't give her the chance as he tossed his sword from his hands, only inches away, rewrapped his hands around the handle into a more attack prone form and brought the blade down on Kyousto from his side. The tip of the blade was only mere inches from her nose. Naruto smirked as Kyousto stared at him with wide eyes as she struggled to keep herself on her feet. Naruto pulled his katana back and sheathed it before grasping Kyousto's hand and keeping her steady. Naruto smiled as he bowed to his opponent as did Kyousto after regaining her composure.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Kyousto. She nodded in return with a smile on her lips.

"I was holding back to make sure you didn't hurt." She admitted.

"I appreciate that." Naruto smiled before turning to Kakashi. "Well sensei, what did you think of that?

"Very good Naruto. You seem to understand some of the concepts of what I want you know. How did it feel to you?" Kakashi remarked. Naruto pondered his answer as he tried to think of a understandable response.

"It felt like time seemed to slow down for me, yet it didn't. And then my katana almost seemed to lead me in its movements but I still felt somehow in control. It felt really weird to me." Naruto tried to explain to his sensei.

"Well that is the beginning stage of learning how to wield a sword in your hand. It's also what happens in the beginning stages of a sword duel. It's similar how you fight other shinobi without as well. But there's a trap to this 'vision' and you must be careful to not fall into it." Kakashi instructed him.

"And what exactly would that be sensei?" Sakura asked for Naruto as her own curiosity arose.

"He needs to be wary of conserving his chakra and stamina Sakura. You can't do the same thing that you always do in combat Naruto. If you waste chakra too quickly, then your swordsmanship will become sloppy and leave you vulnerable to attack. That's the threat that comes with using a sword like this. With its ability to use your chakra, you could end up losing some of your chakra to it and in turn cause faster chakra depletion." Kakashi explained.

"If that's the case then I wonder why Tsunade made it in the first place." Naruto replied while he examined his sword again.

"She wants to help you in any way possible, pure and simple. She thinks this will." Bee reminded him.

"You're probably right, but still, there has to be a way to use this thing without draining me completely." Naruto stared at the mark in his blade as he pondered a solution to his problem. "Couldn't I find a way to store chakra inside the blade before a battle begins?"

Kakashi placed a hand underneath his chin as he thought about Naruto's suggestion. Sakura stood next to Naruto as she began to examine his body; specifically his arm to make sure nothing had been damaged.

"That's an interesting idea Naruto. I've heard of such things before but I've never really thought to try it. But my main focus right now is for you to learn Kenjutsu first. That's what will be the first building block to making sure that you don't exert yourself in sword combat. Once that's finished, then we'll focus on trying to fine tune that technique as best we can. It's going to be the basics that we'll fine tune, but once that is finished, then we'll try to see what we can do about storing chakra inside that katana." Kakashi explained.

"And how long will all of this take you think?" Sakura asked.

"I would give it about two weeks. Once then, we'll try and see what we can do about your suggestion Naruto. We'll also try and spend some time perfecting your Hiraishin as well. That'll include using both the Hiraishin Blade and the kunai you have as well. Hopefully, if all goes well, you'll be able to continue advancing these techniques on your own." Kakashi said with a smile.

"So, you won't be able to help me make them better after that?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we both knew this day was coming. You can't rely on me forever and I certainly can't teach you either. You've already surpassed me in every way imaginable and honestly we've reached the point where you don't need me anymore. The only reason that I'm even here is because I have knowledge in this area. And don't take that wrong way either because I like teaching you, but I don't think I have anything left to teach you. I honestly think that you could learn this on your own, especially since there are a million scrolls on this. But I think Tsunade did it because it would be easier for you to understand coming from me." Kakashi stepped up to Naruto.

"I kind of always thought that you would be my sensei." Naruto looked down at the ground with a sad look. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll always be your sensei, and I'll always be there for guidance. I have faith that you'll develop your own techniques, and that you can do it. Eventually, I may have another group of Genin to teach one day. I had to go through the same thing when your father moved on too. But I still spoke to him for guidance when I needed it and we were still friends till his dying day. And the same will be for us." Kakashi smiled as Naruto raised his head with a smile on his face.

"You'll always be my friend first and a student second." Kakashi thoughtfully said. Naruto's eyes lit up before a look of determination crossed his face.

"Thank you sensei, but if it's all the same to you I'd like to start training again." Naruto remarked with a smirk. Kakashi smiled again in return and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

The sunset had finally arrived as hours of training had cultivated into Naruto's fine tuning of Kenjutsu. The process had started slowly for him as he had to learn each individual technique of the Dragon Sword Dance, as well as the art of countering and parrying. Kakashi though had been impressed with his young student's ability to grasp the art.

"I think that will be enough for today." Kakashi replied quietly with a grin on his face to a panting Naruto.

"Easy for you to say sensei, you forced me to go against Sakura, Bee and Kyousto while learning all of these different things." Naruto panted out while Sakura knelt next to him and began to heal his chakra exhaustion.

"Well, it's only going to get harder for you Naruto. You should know how I train you." Kakashi laughed. Naruto tried to laugh too as he stood up slowly, but felt his knee give out and collapsed back onto the ground.

"Hey now, are you alright Naruto?" Bee asked him kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, just, need to catch my breath." Naruto panted out as he began to sweat profusely.

"Come on Naruto, you need to stand up." Sakura urged him as she tried to lift him up by torso.

"I, I can't, my body, it feels like the energy has been sapped from it." Naruto spouted out as he felt himself short of breath again.

'_Just what the hell is going on with me?'_

"Alright then, let's rest for a minute and then let's try again. You did exert yourself quite badly today." Sakura suggested as she knelt down next to him.

"No I didn't, I held back today. I swear I did. I shouldn't be sweating this badly, especially when the temperature is so cool from earlier today." Naruto admitted to the others. Sakura's eyes went wide as she heard Naruto speak.

'_If he was holding back, then, why is he…oh no.' _Sakura held her composure as she stood up. "Bee, I need you to carry Naruto."

"Um, any particular reason why?" Bee asked her in return.

"We're heading to the hospital, now." Sakura informed him.

"No, no, I'm fine Sakura. I don't need to go there." Naruto tried to convince her.

"Naruto, you're sweating, you have no energy to even stand, even after all my healing. We need to go quickly. Remember that virus that attacked you." Sakura replied as she knelt next to him again.

"I swear, I'm fine…I'm fine…I'm…shit, shit, shit!" Naruto shouted as he grasped his arm. It was as Sakura feared, the virus had returned as was attacking him. Sakura didn't waste time as she reached into her pouch which contained some of the syringes that Tsunade had given Naruto. Quickly holding Naruto's arm out with her strength, she plunged the needle into his arm and let the fluid flow into his vein. Sakura felt some relief as she knew the antitoxin would take affect quickly.

Unfortunately, that was not meant to happen.

Twenty seconds past by and Naruto still was convulsing violently, hitting the ground and screaming in order to try and divert the pain elsewhere. Sakura knew that something wasn't right as she tried another syringe but it too failed as well.

'_No, no, no, no! It's having no effect at all!' _Sakura thought as she knew that there wasn't any more time to waste.

"Bee, get Naruto to the hospital now! It's near the Hokage Tower with the cross on the front, you can't miss it. GO!" Sakura instructed him with fear in her eyes.

"You got it, come on Naruto, let's go get you better." Bee assured him as he rushed off to the hospital.

"Kakashi sensei, get Lady Tsunade to meet us there, she'll know what to do." Sakura ordered.

"Right." Kakashi replied as he leaped off to retrieve the Hokage.

"Kyousto, hand me Naruto's katana and his jacket. We're heading for the hospital now!" Sakura remarked to her. Kyousto nodded and handed the sword over to Sakura as well as the jacket. Once in hand, the two kunoichi rushed to catch up to Bee and Naruto.

'_It'll be alright Naruto, I promise.'_

However, Naruto was far from being alright as he thrashed in pain while in Bee's arms.

'_Damn you fox! Why can't you fucking heal this?'_

'_**So now you want to speak to me? Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I wanted to see you suffer?'**_

'_Shut the fuck up! You know that if I die that I'll make sure to take you down with me! And you were the one to break off the contact in the first place!'_

'_**Watch your tongue boy.'**_

'_**YOU WATCH YOURS YOU FUCKING FOX! I CONTROL YOU NOW AND IF YOU THINK DIFFERENT THEN TEST ME!'**_

_The fox did not reply and only growled._

'_That's what I thought. Now tell me why you can't heal this, now!'_

'_**I can't heal it because it's something that I've never encountered before. If I could, I would have healed it long ago. Right now, it's something that your friends will have to fix.'**_

'_Great, so I'm done for. Thanks for nothing.'_

Naruto himself lose touch with reality as he left the realm of his inner mind and began to lose consciousness with the world. White began to invade his senses as he began to transport the realm that he knew all too well now.

"Jiraiya, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked his godfather as he appeared in front of him.

"That virus that is attacking your arm is responsible for this Naruto. You're losing touch with reality and this is the safe haven for your sanity." Jiraiya explained.

"If you can answer that, then maybe you answer some more questions as well. What the hell is this virus? You've got to know something." Naruto demanded.

"Well, I was able to find out what it actually is, but you probably would have found it had you talked to the Kyuubi first." Jiraiya informed him.

"That damn fox hasn't done anything for me lately so how in the hell was I going to say anything exactly?" Naruto asked him with a slightly annoyed tone. "Be thankful that I can't feel any of the pain that my body is going through otherwise I'd kick your ass."

"Yeah right, like you could kick my ass." Jiraiya laughed. "But seriously, I think I've found the source of that virus. I think that it's a micro virus that attacks your chakra lines at a certain point and then eventually moves into the rest of your chakra lines. Normal chakra sedation doesn't seem to work against it and only angers it so it really causes it to attack aggressively. I think that Madara Uchiha or Orochimaru may have left a little present for you. The only thing I can suggest is that Tsunade tries to focus her chakra techniques to get rid of it." Jiraiya explained.

"Figures…" Naruto sighed. "But at least I have some area to try and see what Tsunade can do."

"She'll figure it out, but I'm more intrigued by how you finally scored with your woman." Jiraiya giggled pervishly.

"Damn it Jiraiya! You saw that?" Naruto shouted as he became furious with his teacher.

"What? I can't spy on my students exploits even from beyond the grave? What else am I going to do up here?" Jiraiya asked Naruto innocently.

"You spy on women up here, not on mine!" Naruto shouted crossing his arms.

"Jiraiya! What have I told you about spying on my son like that?" a woman's voice rang out loudly. Naruto's eyes widen while his head began to turn, searching for the source.

"Oh come on Kushina! It isn't like _you _weren't spying either!" Jiraiya laughed loudly. Naruto's eyes shot even wider than before.

"Mom, mom? Is that you?" Naruto questioned as he continued to turn his head back and forth. Something caught his eye, the form of a young woman beginning to appear before him. There was long red hair, a womanly figure, beautiful dark blue eyes. It _was _her.

"Hello my son, it's so good to see you." Kushina greeted Naruto with a smile. Naruto almost began to cry as he rushed over and embraced his mom in a strong hug. Kushina closed her eyes and embraced her son tightly, finally finding her way to see him again.

"I missed you so much." Naruto sobbed quietly onto her shoulder. However, Naruto felt someone was missing. "Wait, dad isn't hear?" he asked pulling his head away from her shoulder. Kushina smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but he still hasn't been able to find his way here yet. But he will, I promise you. The reason I'm here now is to help you fight through this virus and provide you guidance when you need it. Fortunately, Jiraiya and I aren't trapped here. We can roam and talk to others that have passed on. Only when you need us or begin to meditate do we come here. And I know that you need us now." Kushina explained as she held Naruto at arm's length.

"Ok then, let me ask, why in the hell does Ryutaki have our chakra lines in his body but he doesn't carry our blood?" Naruto asked his mother.

"That is a question that I myself am having trouble answering. There should be no possibility of Ryutaki carrying an Uzumaki blood line or chakra line within his system. That would explain though how he was able to survive your attacks considering how powerful you are. But I have heard a tale where an old Uzumaki was killed and his chakra line was taken from him and placed into another person." Kushina replied.

"That shouldn't be possible though. No one could survive that type of transfer, no matter how strong they are." Jiraiya remarked.

"But it would seem that is exactly what has happened. For now, I can only try and talk to others that this may have happened to." Kushina replied. "But right now, I have to help my son fight through this virus that is attacking him. I will not let him perish this early in life."

"Mom…" Naruto whispered at her words. Kushina smiled at him again before embracing him tightly.

"I know you may not want to honey, but you can't stay here. This is only a realm where we can meet on certain occasions. I promise that we'll meet again and then we can talk about whatever we want to once this is finished." Kushina promised him.

"But I finally got to talk to you again. I don't want to leave yet." Naruto began to sob loudly. Kushina shushed her son and rubbed his back gently.

"It's ok sweetie, I know that you want to talk to me more and I know that you don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave either, but you still have life to give. And you still have a family to build with Sakura. She can't replace a mother's love, no woman can. But she can give you a love that's even stronger. She can give you a soul mate's love. Do you really want to leave that?" Kushina asked Naruto.

"No, no I don't." Naruto lifted his head to face her with a sad smile and tears running down his face. Kushina smiled back sweetly before hugging her son again.

"Then don't keep her waiting." Kushina giggled as the realm began to disappear from Naruto's eyes.

"Don't forget the things that I tried to teach you as well." Jiraiya laughed loudly, causing Kushina to punch him straight into the 'ground.' Naruto laughed as he watched the two disappear and began his journey back to reality.

Low lite lights against white wall and ceiling made for a surprising pleasant eye sore, but the smell of hospital reeked in the air. Naruto would never get over that smell as his eyes began to up. He groaned quietly as he took in the surroundings and found that night had fallen as he looked outside the window. The clock read that it was almost midnight. Naruto turned his head, groaning again as the pain in his body still remained. But the sight he found comforted his body. A mess of pink hair was laying on top of his stomach with its hand grasped tightly to his. It seemed that Sakura had fallen asleep after they had stabilized Naruto. He turned his head upward and found that Tsunade had also fallen asleep in one of the chairs near the edge of the bed.

'_Should she be trying to be Hokage right now?' _Naruto laughed quietly to himself. He turned his attention back to Sakura and used his free hand to shake her awake.

"Hey Sakura, wake up, I'm alright now." Naruto whispered shaking her gently. Sakura stirred awake, mumbling in coherent things. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see a smiling Naruto waiting to greet her. Her eyes instantly watered as she threw her arms around him and began to sob loudly.

"Naruto! Naruto, oh my god! I thought I'd lost you!" Sakura exclaimed as she lifted her head from his neck and begin to kiss him passionately. The two of them smashed their lips together as a torrent of emotions raged between them, lips becoming bruised and Sakura's eyes turning red. Sakura was able to eventually pull herself away and looked into his eyes. "Don't you leave me like that again."

"I'm alright Sakura, but what do you mean that you almost lost me?" Naruto asked her.

"She means that your heart stopped for two minutes you baka." Tsunade answered for her, now fully awake and sitting next to Naruto whose eyes went wide.

"What do you mean my heart stopped?" Naruto asked her.

"That virus came back in full force and began to attack your chakra lines and eventually led directly into your heart. You clinically died on the table there. I never saw anyone more determined and frantic than Sakura. She used almost all of her chakra to stop the virus and luckily she did." Tsunade smiled gently. Naruto grasped Sakura's hand and squeezed it gently as he looked into her eyes before kissing her nose.

"I have you, Tsunade and my mom thank for saving me." Naruto whispered. Sakura and Tsunade looked at him questionably as they wondered what in the hell that could mean. "I'm sorry you two, I forgot to mention that I finally was able to see my mother in the special realm that I can go to. She gave me the strength to fight this and Jiraiya gave me a starting point to try and combat it."

"So basically, you may have seen your mother and Jiraiya as you dying on the table. But if she gave you the strength and Jiraiya told you what it was then perhaps we can cure you of it. What did he say it was exactly?" Tsunade questioned.

"He said that it was micro virus that attached itself to a point in my body and eventually would run down my chakra lines and into my heart. He told me that normal chakra sedation or techniques wouldn't against it. He said you would have to use advance techniques or something combat it." Naruto explained.

"Well, I guess then we have to take certain procedures to try and make a cure for you. Because I want to make sure you get some rest, I'll be quick about this. Tomorrow morning, we're going to run some test on some of the blood samples we took. Once that's finished, we'll have better understanding of what we're dealing with, especially with the 'information' that you've given us. After that, I think that the only way to treat this is for you to go into surgery and begin a long process of isolating the large concentrations of the virus and then eventually to the smaller ones. After that, you'll be put on bed rest for a week." Tsunade explained. Naruto's face almost dropped at what she said.

"A week in here? No, no, no. I can't, I have to train. In case you've forgotten, we have to worry about Ryutaki here too." Naruto replied.

"Yes, I remember that Ryutaki is still a threat but you aren't in any condition to fight him, so we have to make sure your one hundred percent. I know that you hate the hospital too, that's why you'll be staying at your home with Sakura attending to you. And you don't have to worry about what her parents have to say either, we already talked to them about it and they know that you need as little stress as possible. They'll drop by every day to give you food and such as well." Tsunade explained.

"But it still means that I'm on bed rest. And you said no stress either so that means what exactly?" Naruto asked.

"No intimate moments." Tsunade smirked while Sakura's heart almost dropped.

'_Noooooooooooooooooo!' _Sakura shouted in her head.

"Anyways, I think that you need to get some rest for tomorrow." Tsunade suggested to Naruto.

"But what about my training, I have to finish it before Ryutaki strikes." Naruto pleaded.

"Listen Naruto, Sakura and I worked very hard to make sure that the virus attacking you stays subdued for a long period of time. Jiraiya said that normal techniques wouldn't work, well, we didn't use normal. We used advanced healing jutsu on you. Hopefully then you won't have this problem for some time. And we're going to this tomorrow like I said so that we get rid of it permanently. Once the week of bed rest is over, you can continue your training. And as an added bonus, I'll have Kakashi come over and teach you with the scrolls we have. I know it may sound boring to you, but if you want to finish it on time then you'll have to do it. Understood?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto nodded his head quietly.

"Good, now then…" Tsunade leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. "Get some sleep for me ok." Tsunade smiled as she lifted herself out of her chair and exited the room. Naruto turned back to Sakura who gave him a concerned look.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked him quietly. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"I'm fine, but I'm sorry if I worried you." Naruto apologized to her rubbing his thumb against her tear soaked cheek.

"No, it's alright. I just was so worried about you. So were Kyousto and Bee as well." Sakura spoke as she played with his hair, her eyes finally drying.

"We'll tell them I'm alright tomorrow. Right now, I just want to be here with you. But are you going to be alright without any…you know…for a week?" Naruto asked her.

"I'll live, as long as you're there to hold me. I promise you Naruto, I'll make sure that you'll be cured and then we'll finish off Ryutaki for good. After that, the sky's the limit." Sakura promised him. Naruto smiled as he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Sakura smiled back at him before giving him a kiss and then laying down on top of his chest. "Is this alright?"

"Of course it is."

"I love you." Sakura whispered.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back as the two began to feel sleep begin to take hold. Before Naruto had completely been knocked out, he thought about what was going to happen to him in the future weeks and he wondered where Ryutaki was right now and what he was planning. Ryutaki was reading his scrolls intently while Kyushi and Kazuki sat and pondered how they would fight in their next attack.

None of that mattered though as Naruto and Sakura lay together in the hospital bed, the moon light shining over them, smiles adorned their faces and their heart beats coming together.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright then, Chapter 27 is done and we've come to a major point in the story where we begin to see the final act start. Now, I'm still stuck on either doing a time skip of a few weeks or continuing here. But what I have envisioned probably will require one to happen. As for what will happen next, we'll I have a good idea. And I'm sure that some won't agree with Kyushi's sudden change, but as we know in worlds like this, change can come quickly. It's been hard to right about Ryutaki and Shi-Ryu lately because the focus has changed for them as Ryutaki becomes a slave to reading the scrolls while Kyushi and Kazuki have more or less made their decisions. But I will make sure that Ryutaki and his master have more conversations to help it. Like I said, I have a vision for the direction of the story and honestly, college is forcing me to finish this as quick as I can. I'd say there's about ten chapters or so left so it's closing in on the end. And if anyone wants to proof read my upcoming chapters, just let me know since I'm having some trouble finding all my mistakes and obviously it isn't going to be perfect. But since this is more for fun than anything else, I'm not taking too seriously. I'd also like to give shout outs to Knightoftime, Winter Knight, Graybear32 and Tiger7290 for their reviews. Be safe everyone.


	28. On The Verge of Peace

**"On The Verge of Peace"**

* * *

The morning had become eventful and stressful at the same time as Naruto had woken up to a massive and searing pain the arm that had been infected. Naruto's screams had awoken Sakura to a state of massive shock and at the same time alerting the hospital attendants. When they entered the room, Sakura demanded that they get Tsunade immediately. The Hokage didn't take long to arrive, with only a few minutes passing by. Tsunade had been able to keep her cool and had Naruto held down as she used some of her chakra to try and ease the pain. When she found that the pain had only weakened but had not dissipated, she knew that it was time for drastic measures.

"Alright Naruto, let's get you prepared for the procedure." Tsunade commented while she laid Naruto back down onto the bed. The boy had really been struggling to calm down as he felt his arm begin to hurt again, but luckily it had been a dull pain.

"It hurts so damn much though. I can't stand it when I can't heal properly!" Naruto groaned in pain as he fell back on his pillow. Sakura smoothed his hair back gently as she tried to calm him down. She looked at the clock that said it was 7 in the morning. They hadn't planned on doing the operation so soon today, but now it was out of the question as they had to act quickly.

"I know it hurts Naruto, but we have to sedate you in order to get you ready. If you don't calm down then it's only going to get harder to do. Please, just lay down for me." Tsunade held him down as Naruto grimaced in pain again.

"If you're going to put me under then just do it!" Naruto shouted as he felt a jolt of pain inflect his arm. Tsunade looked at Sakura before she used a strap around Naruto's arm to find a vein and then injected the sedative into his arm. The medicine worked its magic quickly as Naruto's breathing began to ease into a normal rate. The pain began to dissipate and Naruto looked over to Sakura who saw some fear his eyes.

"It'll be alright Naruto, I promise." Sakura cupped his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"But I'm scared." Naruto admitted to her.

"I've never known you to be scared of anything Naruto, so I don't expect you to be afraid hear." Tsunade tried to reassure him as well.

"I promise we'll make sure that you're cured of this. And then I make sure that I nurse you back to health." Sakura promised him as she massaged his face with her palm. Naruto felt sleep begin to take hold of him as the sedative ran through his veins. His eyes lids began to feel heavy and his body felt like a lead weight.

"I'm looking forward, to calling you, Nurse Sakura…." Naruto laughed weakly as he felt himself begin to doze off. Sakura gave him one last smile before he closed his eyes completely and began to sleep. She continued to stroke his hair while her smile disappeared from her face and was replaced by a look of quiet despair.

"I'm afraid too Milady." Sakura told her quietly as she looked on at Naruto's sleeping face.

"I know you are Sakura, but you saw him this morning. He was in absolute pain and I never seen him in that much agony. He has a high tolerance of pain. Hell, I've seen a kunai go through his hand while he kept a smile on his face. But we knew that this coming and that this operation was necessary to try and cure him." Tsunade tried to remind her with a caring voice.

"I know that, but still…"

"Sakura, we don't have time to talk about this. The sedative will wear off in about two hours because Naruto's chakra and we need to get Naruto's arm healed fast before he wakes up, or the pain will be even worse for him to endure." Tsunade walked toward the door to inform the others to be ready to move Naruto in the E.R. Sakura took one more look at Naruto before she bent over and kissed his forehead gently while giving one more squeeze of his hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Sakura whispered as she lowered her head and her lips brushed past his.

"I promise."

Tsunade returned with three other operators and a gurney for Naruto's transportation. Sakura lifted herself from the seat and turned to face her master.

"Alright Sakura, go and get yourself ready and meet us in the E.R." Tsunade instructed her student who nodded back. Sakura took one more look back toward Naruto and smiled as she held in her fear. Sakura turned to the door and exited it quickly as she rushed to the preparation room. As her feet clanked against, she wondered how much she was going to have done in order to cure Naruto.

'_If Lady Tsunade was correct, then we have to start at his arm and then lock out the virus there. If the virus does spread outward, then we place a chakra lock on his arm and do the same for where the virus continues to spread to. Once we've isolated the virus then we bring it somewhere it can't attack his heart before we force it out.'_

But she knew things were never that simple as she began to wash her hands thoroughly. It may have seemed to others, but no matter what, an operation was an operation. Even if it involved chakra, there could be an instance where they would have to cut Naruto open. She dried her hands and pulled her hair back into an upward ponytail. Other possibilities began to run through her heart and mind.

'_I can only hope that we don't have to do an emergency blood transfer, that would only complicate problems and I'm not sure that his body could handle that. Hopefully it doesn't come down to that.'_

Sakura turned around and exited the preparation room with a protective coat covering her body, her mind focused on saving Naruto.

* * *

"_**I'll say this much for you boy, you are showing some tenacity by reading through each one of these scrolls to try and find that temple. But I'm telling you that if you were more able to influence governments then you could create another war and the scrolls would be yours for the taking."**_

"_And I keep telling you that will not happen now after the world just ended the 4__th__ Shinobi World War. The alliance is still effect and the amount of the time it would take to try your approach would take too long." _Ryutaki replied to his master while reading another scroll.

"_**Too bad you were training respectful students to try and help in this quest when you simply could have done what Madara Uchiha had planned for years and nearly succeeded."**_

"_I was not powerful enough to influence them and you knew that. If Naruto Uzumaki had not killed Madara, Sasuke or Orochimaru, I may have been able to influence them now. But unfortunately, I do not have that luxury. Now I have to find another path to your resurrection and yet you refuse to help me do so."_

"_**I 'refuse' because you must show yourself to be worthy up until the very end. You may think more than twenty years proves loyalty but it doesn't**__. __**Loyalty is something that has to be earned when you follow your master's ways."**_

"_I wish that you learn to accept that the old ways have passed you by. I have shown you loyalty by trying to resurrect your body but perhaps you could learn to work with me here. Times change and you know as well as I do that sometimes we have to evolve."_

"_**I would have never had to evolve if I had not been sealed away in that accursed scroll. There is no reason that a being such as me should have to accustom myself to the ways that exist now. That is the reason that this world is in such chaos. I had a vision for the world that did not include violence and that it was meant to be ruled by one person with a sub-leader to command other villages around the world. No one should ever question the old ways."**_

"_The old ways are what led you to be in trapped in the first place. If you had helped me with the training of my former students, then you may indeed have your body back already and you would have me and them to serve as your deciphers and commanders of the world."_

"_**Then why did you decide that having Naruto Uzumaki at the expense of your students? Why did you make the decision that those students would be pawns to getting the Jinchuriki to become one of your students? Answer me that boy."**_

"_Perhaps if you stopped calling me boy then I would be more forward with you when answering."_

"_**I had been trapped in that damn scroll for nearly three hundred years. As far as I'm concerned, you are a boy in my eyes. So don't expect me to call you anything more than a boy. Now then, tell me why you want Naruto Uzumaki so badly."**_

"_If you want to know, I believe that Naruto Uzumaki will become one of the commanders of the new world and I believe that he would be one of the most powerful assets we could have. His influence could lead to others joining our cause and as a result strengthen our plans. That's why I'm so concerned with getting him."_

"_**Are you sure that you aren't trying to get him because he has your chakra line, the one that I gave to you?**__"_

"_You never gave me that! I was born with this chakra line."_

"_**It's as I always say, never say never boy."**_

"_You better say the same for yourself _master _before you keep spreading lies like that. I was born with this, it is in my body. I know this to be true." _Ryutaki tossed another scroll to the side and picked up another one as he began to read.

"_**And what about the blood that runs through your veins? I know for a fact that your blood does not carry any Uzumaki traits. You were lucky enough that you could even survive what I did to you."**_

"_Keep telling those lies and I'll seal you back in that scroll. You may have given me some of your power, but I am still as strong as Naruto is and can go toe to toe with him and you are nothing more than an entity right now."_

"_**You would be wise to watch your tone unless you want something really bad to happen to your mind."**_

"_Then stop telling me these lies and have faith in me. Once I have found the temple, you will become restored and we'll become stronger than him and be able to turn him. And if we don't, then we'll destroy him."_

"_**Fine, we'll play it your way for now, but be warned, do not underestimate your opponents. To do so in the case of Uzumaki or myself would prove quite….fatal."**_

The entity left Ryutaki to his thoughts and his scrolls as he continued to mark down all the hand signs and words that were possible keys to finding the temple.

"_That old fool thinks that he can control me? I was the one that released him from that scroll and yet he does not thank me once. I was the one that followed my visions and found it now he thinks that he can do this to me?"_

Ryutaki grimaced as this had not been the first time that he had a conflict with his master. For the better part of twenty years, he and his master who he had never revealed his name had constantly argued about what the right path was and what was wrong. But somehow, they had always been able to see that their arguments were not as great as the goal that they wanted, at least in their own minds. Ryutaki wanted this world to change but not if it meant having to concede with his masters regard of not understand that the world had changed. It was already bad enough that he had lost too many students and it looked like it was going to be more, but having his master question his methods after twenty years was really beginning to have its toll on his mind.

"Getting Naruto Uzumaki is the key. If I can bring him to my cause then I need not have to bring back the old fool. I would use him for power, just like I have used my master for power. Once I have another Uzumaki blood line with me, we can resurrect the clan that was one of the most feared and begin a new era where only we rule and the others shall bow before us. And if he refuses then I'll simply have to destroy him and clone him with my jutsu." Ryutaki reminded himself aloud.

The fire light flickered against the walls over a studying Ryutaki.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Naruto asked out as he opened his eyes to darkness._

"_**You're in my lair again young Naruto." The Kyuubi growled quietly.**_

"_So I'm not dead yet or am I in limbo?" Naruto turned to face the demon inside him._

"_**No, you're still alive boy. And the reason you're here is because this is a defensive barrier, much like the one that you found because of Jiraiya. This however is reality, not limbo." Kyuubi answered for him.**_

"_So I guess I'm still out cold while Tsunade and Sakura work on my arm." Naruto replied standing in front of the cage._

"_**Yes, but I think there's more to it than just that. Clearly, something is on your mind and you need to figure out what it is." Kyuubi replied back.**_

"_Yeah, well you exactly haven't been forthcoming lately so you'll understand if I haven't asked you any questions." Naruto reminded him._

"_**Yes, but what do you expect? You sealed my fate and have me trapped here until the next of your family is selected to be a Jinchuriki." Kyuubi growled loudly while looking at the permanent seal on his cage.**_

"_Well then, perhaps we need to speak with my past family before we discuss future family. Of course you already know of my situation, but let me ask this. When you were contained within Mito Uzumaki and my mother, did you ever see or hear of anyone that had survived a chakra transfer of my family's chakra line?"_

"_**How would I know, I was trapped inside those women to know much of anything!"**_

"_Oh please, you know as well as I do that they were married to past Hokage. You would have heard something about this. I already know that Ryutaki isn't a blood relative; he simply has my chakra lines. But there is no way he could have gotten them without having someone transferred them to him."_

"_**How do you know? Perhaps he's a distant member of the Uzumaki clan that you don't know about."**_

_Naruto reached into the cage and grabbed the Kyuubi find its neck, forcing him to eye level. Naruto stared fiercely into the demons eyes. The Kyuubi couldn't believe that someone of Naruto's size could grasp him like this._

"_Now you listen to me damn it, if you don't stop playing games, I'll make sure that I train my sons and daughters to be able to control you once I die. They'll control your every move and make sure that you die in the most tortuous way possible. That being said would rather live inside of the strongest shinobi and continue to live in my eventually stronger children or would rather die by their hand?"_

_The Kyuubi growled quietly._

"_That's what I thought. Now then, tell me, or else." Naruto warned releasing the demon's neck._

"_**Fine, but don't think that your children will be able to stop me. As for this supposed Uzumaki imposter, I did hear rumors from your bastard of a father before he was the Fourth, that there had been a lost person that had survived a chakra transplant. Of course being trapped inside your mother, I had no real ability to fully comprehend what he actually said. The same could be said of Mito Uzumaki who heard similar rumors when she was in her late fifties of such a boy. However, no one had ever been able to say for sure what happened. As personally didn't care for my own reasons, but if the rumors were true, then perhaps this Ryutaki could be your man."**_

"_Is there anything else to add to it before I leave?"_

"_**I know that if someone were to survive a chakra transfer that they would gain untold power defending on the chakra. I had heard that an Uzumaki had been killed or rather missing in action, and that his body had never been found. I thought at times if this had been the Uzumaki that had his chakra transferred to Ryutaki. But of course, I was more worried on escaping my prison."**_

"_I see, well then, if that's the case then I'll have to figure it out myself. Or perhaps I'll kill the bastard and leave it a mystery. I really don't care too much about it. It was something in the past that can't be changed and really, what is there to change?"_

"_**You want to know about him though, you said yourself."**_

"_That might be true, but I'm more concerned with making sure he doesn't tarnish what is left of my clan's legacy. He still has my chakra lines in him and I want that stopped."_

"_**So noble of you**__." __**The foxed mocked him quietly.**_

"_It's not noble of me, it's my family's name that I want cleansed. This man tarnished it and I want the Uzumaki name not to be a part of him." Naruto turned from the cage and began to walk away._

"_**I know, I was mocking you."**_

"_And you didn't do a very good job of it. Now I have someone else to talk to." Naruto continued to walk away from the Nine-Tails._

"_**Don't be a stranger now." The Kyuubi laughed quietly. **_

_Naruto scoffed as he walked into a new doorway that appeared with white light surrounding it. Naruto entered the doorway to find Jiraiya and Kushina waiting for him._

"_I see that you had another talk with the Nine-Tails. Guess that your mind needed something to distract you from Tsunade and your little girlfriend operating on your arm." Jiraiya greeted him with a quiet tone._

"_Good to see you too Jiraiya." Naruto answered with a sarcastic tone before turning to his mother. "I'm glad that you're here too mom." He turned to her and embraced her._

"_It's good to see you too honey." Kushina hugged her son tightly and then released him. "But I'm shouldn't be surprised considering that your arm needed extreme healing. From what I can tell, Tsunade and Sakura doing good so far, but that the door way opened for another reason I believe."_

"_Yeah, I think that it has something to do with Ryutaki. Apparently from what the fox told me, someone did indeed have Uzumaki chakra transferred into him from someone that had been killed." Naruto answered rather bluntly._

"_Well then this does add to what Kushina said of hearing a rumor like this. Then again those rumors are still just that, rumors. But does it really matter since you already plan to kill him." Jiraiya drank some of his sake._

"_I suppose it doesn't, but I would like to know how he came into this world. Perhaps I'll find out once I confront him again." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest._

"_I think that there's something more to this than a simply killing him. I think that this man is more than simply a crazed lunatic, I think that he's trying to bring someone back." Kushina warned her son._

"_You mean like a summoning? That would be impossible to bring someone back from the dead to full life instead of what Kabuto did. Then again, Madara had been able to survive long enough." Naruto placed a hand under his chin with look of disdain._

"_Well, there was another rumor I heard of that involved of someone powerful once being trapped inside a scroll hundreds of years ago." Jiraiya spoke up._

"_What?" Naruto and Kushina turned their heads in unison._

"_Mind you that it's only a rumor I heard on my travels, but apparently this man as strong if not stronger than the first Hokage but a powerful group of sages sealed him away. Now I don't know anything about this myself since I was never allowed access to secret records like other Kage were. And even then, some Kage were skeptical of this man ever existing. Tsunade would know more than I do about this so it might be that you have to ask her." Jiraiya explained to both of them._

"_I honestly think that this is being overblown out of thought. I think that it's best to kill him and be done with it. I'm sure that everything will begin to reveal itself once I face him again." Naruto sat crossed legged on the ground._

"_We'll go with whatever you think is best honey. But don't lose yourself when killing someone." Kushina knelt in front of her son and placed her hands on his shoulders._

"_I was able to take three lives before this and one of them was my brother. I think I can handle killing this son of a bitch." Naruto replied quietly, but his mother smacked the back of his head. "Damn it all that hurt!"_

_Jiraiya laughed loudly at his student's pain._

"_Then you watch your mouth around your mother. I may be dead but I can still make sure you're not using such language." Kushina warned her son. Naruto though felt his heart sink when he heard the world 'dead.'_

"_Please don't say that you're dead. It makes me realize that you're not with me in the real world." Naruto felt a tear rolled down his cheek. Kushina's face turned from anger to anguish as she saw her son cry._

"_I'm sorry honey." Kushina embraced him tightly. "I know that you want us there, but we can't be physically. So take our strengths with you and we can be there in spirit." Kushina assured him. Naruto nodded quietly._

"_I know…" Naruto replied as he felt his body begin to fade again. He looked down to find that his body was losing its texture. "Damn it, why now? I guess I can't stay here unless I meditate for it."_

"_It's ok Naruto, we'll see you again." Kushina assured him. "For now though, focus on getting well again. And try to focus on Sakura more than me, and then perhaps she'll be able to see me as well." Kushina assured him._

"_Hey, what about me?" Jiraiya asked dejectedly._

"_Considering that you've been spying on my son and future daughter-in-laws personal moments, you're lucky that I don't knock you into a million pieces, let them rebuild and do it again." Kushina growled quietly, causing Jiraiya to gulp in fear. Naruto laughed loudly as he watched his godfather and mother go at it._

"_You really are like Sakura, mom." Naruto's voice began to fade out quietly._

"_I told you it would be worth it Naruto." Kushina laughed as she faded away. "I'll see you again soon. Jiraiya, damn it if you don't stop trying to grab me there I'll send you to the gates of oblivion again!"_

_Naruto tried to shake those words from his head and made a mental note to kick Jiraiya's ass until he begged for mercy._

The light hurt Naruto's eyes as his eyes opened slowly and found himself back with reality. The pain had vanished from his arm, but it felt heavy to him. He turned his head to find that it had been encased tightly with some bandages that seemed to have special symbols on them.

"I see that you're a wake again." Tsunade surprised him as she sat beside him to his right taking down some notes on her report.

"Did, did you get rid of the virus?" Naruto didn't waste any time asking the question that he needed to know. Tsunade smiled in response to his question.

"As of now, the virus is in submission. But I'll make sure that Sakura knows how to check on the virus continually. However, I think that this time the virus is gone with for good." Tsunade assured him.

"And what exactly did you do?" Naruto asked her.

"We did as I said we would and isolated the virus a certain points. In short terms, we made it so that the virus went to a central place and we were able to pull it out of your body. But it did get very close to your heart so it was quite good that were able to get it out. You gave Sakura over there quite the scare." Tsunade pointed to his other side. Naruto turned his head to see that Sakura was asleep on his arm as she was last night.

"I'm just glad that I'm alive. But I'm not looking forward to this week of bed rest." Naruto sighed quietly.

"It's precautionary Naruto, but I think having Sakura taking care of you will help ease the pain of your lack patience." Tsunade laughed before she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "But I'm glad you're alive too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you are family." Naruto smiled back as Tsunade pulled back.

"Well, Mito Uzumaki was my grandmother so some of my blood does run through your veins." Tsunade reminded him.

"I guess I was right to call you Grandma all these years." Naruto smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well, don't call me that all the time, I still hate it. Anyways, I have to finish this medical report so I'll be back in a bit." Tsunade rose from her chair and began to walk over to the door. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Naruto nodded as Tsunade closed the door. Naruto then turned to Sakura who was still asleep on top of his arm. Smiling gently, he squeezed her hand which he held in hers as he watched her back rise and fall with every breath. He decided to let Sakura rest after an exhausting operation. Naruto turned his head to the window and let his thoughts fall back on Ryutaki.

'_I'm not sure if I'll find out what allowed Ryutaki to get my families chakra line, but if I do, then I'll make sure to kill him in such a painful way that even Madara can feel it.'_

Naruto remained silent for half an hour while he fell back on his pillow and watched Sakura sleep soundly. He couldn't resist himself as he reach over and gently played with her locks of pink hair which brought a smile to her lips while she still slept. Apparently, it was enough to wake her up as he saw her eyes open slowly.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked with sleep in her voice.

"I'm alright, thanks to you." Naruto squeezed her hand gently. Sakura smiled and lifted her head slowly to face him.

"I think it was more than just me. You're stamina and strength made it much easier." Sakura raised her hand to his cheek while kneeling on her knees, causing the mattress to shift under her weight. "You gave me a good scare though, I thought for a second I was going to lose you."

"Nah, I'm stronger that Sakura. Why would I die of something so small especially if it meant leaving you alone?" Naruto asked her in return. Sakura didn't respond as she moved herself up close to him and lay down next to him, placing her cheek against his.

"I know, but I still think about it every time you go on a mission or come home injured. All those years that I spent with you and I never once asked what I would if you did die. I don't think I could handle that." Sakura admitted while she pushed herself closer to his body. Naruto took notice of her unusually pronounced affection. Sure she had shown her affection for him lately, but he could tell that she needed this.

"I'm not going to die on you anytime soon. Don't ever think that, and always look at the bright side of things." Naruto wrapped his free arm around her waist. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed affectionately as Naruto's arm was now firmly secure around her waist.

"What gave me away?" Sakura asked him quietly.

"The way you pushed yourself against me just now did it. Your body gives off all kinds of emotions, but then again, you probably already knew that." Naruto smiled as he answered.

"I know, but I was too lost in losing you to remember that." Sakura opened her eyes and leaned up to look at him.

"Well then, I think that maybe you need to stay with me and rest too. I can still see the look in your eyes that you're tired." Naruto suggested. Sakura smiled before she leaned down and kissed him gently.

"If only I could show you how much I love you." Sakura palmed his cheek in her hand. Naruto smiled back and opened up the covers for her.

"There will be time for that later, unless, you want to tempt fate or disobey Tsunade's orders." Naruto suggested to her with a half lid eyes. Sakura playfully smacked his head and giggled quietly.

"Don't tempt me, because your body needs to avoid stress. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that Tsunade would let you study Kakashi sensei's scrolls." Sakura replied before lifting herself from the bed. "Let me go change and I'll join you."

Naruto nodded as he watched Sakura enter the bathroom opposite his bed and close the door. Naruto felt his body begin to feel slightly heavy again as his head feel further into his pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. The world began to disappear from his thoughts as he meditated to the best of his ability. But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt his arm begin to throb slightly and panic set in.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto cried out as his body began to shake in fear. Sakura heard his cries from the closed bathroom and quickly threw on her shirt and ran back outside to see Naruto shaking violently.

"Naruto! Naruto, just calm down." Sakura attempted to hold him down.

"I can't! My arm is starting to hurt again!" Naruto cried out loudly. Sakura's eyes darted to his arm and then brought her hands to it with a mute green glow on her palms. However, she sensed that there was nothing wrong with.

"Naruto, there isn't anything wrong with your arm, its fine I swear." Sakura assured him.

"No, no it's not. I'm feeling it burn right now." Naruto swore to her with closed eyes. He felt Sakura's palm cup his cheek and he opened his eyes slightly. He stared into Sakura's jade orbs which showed great concern but great caring as well.

"Naruto, your mind is playing tricks on you. I looked for any type of injury and there isn't any there. You have to remember that you're still recovering, but you have me to keep you safe." Sakura explained.

"But, but I felt my arm…"

"It was in your mind sweetie." Sakura smiled and kissed his nose gently. "But its ok now, I won't let anything happen to you."

Naruto felt his body relax and a smile adorned his face while he watched Sakura pull the covers back and gently get into bed with him. He took notice of the tight sweat pants and loose t-shirt that she had on while she pressed herself tightly against his body.

"I think that you should wear those clothes more often." Naruto remarked quietly with a grin. Sakura lifted her head and gave him a confused glanced.

"Why do you say that?" She asked him. Before Naruto answered her though, she felt his hand slide down her back until it reached her very ample backside, causing her gasp slightly.

"Because it really gets me going." Naruto smirked as he gave her a little squeeze. Sakura gave him a warning glance.

"You know that you can't do that yet…" Sakura reminded him before kissing him and giving him a smirk of her own. "…even if I could indulge you in that activity."

"Not even a little?" Naruto asked with mock innocence. Sakura continued to smirk as she realized that some the medication was still affecting his memory but her hormones began to have a bit of an effect on her as well.

"Well…" she drawled out. "Perhaps we could sneak in a little session like we had yesterday. I think slow and sensual actually is just as good as fast and hard. Wait, wait, wait, I can't do that, I have to make sure that you're healed first."

"I know, I think that I'm just as hormonal as you." Naruto smiled back. Sakura placed her head against his shoulder and then kissed his cheek, slow to leave it bare.

"I think we both know that we can't keep our hands off each other. But let's be careful about it for the moment. I'm still in charge of your medical overseeing so I'll decide when we can do that particular _activity_." Sakura replied quietly.

"I thought Tsunade was the one in charge of giving orders." Naruto remarked slightly confused. Sakura giggled at his innocent nature.

"Baka, she doesn't have control over you like I do. Now please…" Sakura kissed him chastely. "…try and get some rest."

Sakura then grasped his head gently and placed it against her shoulder just above her breast. Naruto felt his body relax into her body and as a result, his breathing slowed down to a gentle rise and fall. He would have asked her why she decided to sleep like this tonight, but he had grown quite knowledgeable in their relationship. He found that it was always best to share a balance of power so to speak. One night he would be her pillow and another she would be his. He had a feeling that everything would balance out like this between, and he welcomed it with open arms. The stars shined extra brightly, almost as bright as the eyes of Kushina as she smiled down upon her son as he slept quietly.

"_I only wish that my living body was still there so I could sit next to him and watch over him. It's just not the same seeing him in spirit than in the real world." _

_Kushina laughed sadly at her own words._

"_Listen to me, I told him that I would always be there in spirit. And now I want to be there right now and to hold him."_

"_I think that he has someone who can look over him now." Minato appeared next to his wife._

"_It's hard to let him go. I wasn't even a mother for all of five minutes and I had to leave him, _we _had to leave him all by himself in a cruel world that tortured him. What am I supposed to do?" Kushina began to cry quietly. Minato walked up behind her and held arms tightly._

"_We did what we had to do. I only wish that I could find my way to him like you have. But now he has not only Sakura but Tsunade as well to take care of him. He has the entire village to take care of him now, even if he won't let them." Minato comforted Kushina. She sniffled quietly as a smile came across her face._

"_That's true. At least he has them all. I'm just glad that Sakura has the same power that I have over you." Kushina joked around. Minato chuckled quietly to his wife._

"_You always did." He replied as he smiled with her upon his son and his lover._

* * *

Kyushi sat quietly by the cliff side while her body sat in a meditative stance. She had been stationary like that for the last five hours while trying to focus her thoughts away from the negative stances of Ryutaki. When she felt her face grimace at even the slightest thought of him, Kyushi pushed it away with a thought of what was to come after this was all over. Her mind was coming to a complete ease and she felt herself becoming one with the forest around her.

"You're still out here I see." Kazuki remarked sitting next to her.

And then her concentration was ruined.

"Yes, it's about the only thing I can do right now while we wait." Kyushi sighed while opening her eyes to see Kazuki.

"Well you could also perfect your technique and jutsu as well, instead of staying out here and meditating? Even someone like me finds it pretty boring after two hours." Kazuki admitted.

"Not very monk like of you is it then?" Kyushi smiled in amusement.

"Even I have limits." Kazuki replied simply with an uninterested look. "But I know that meditating this long must mean that there is something wrong."

"You know that something is wrong. I've told you already about how I hate waiting here."

'_Then again there's more to it than that of course, but I can't let him know that.' _Kyushi thought bitterly to her 'master' and his deception.

"I know you do, but I think that doing this doesn't always help. Talking about it sometimes is a better way to help than thinking about it and keeping it locked it." Kazuki offered his advice. Kyushi turned her head and gave him a slight smirk.

"What exact form of life giving or life lessons were you taught? I wonder how many different things run through your head at any given time." Kyushi chuckled.

"Sometimes there's one too many to think of. I'm just saying that it helps to talk about things like this." Kazuki repeated. Kyushi turned her head to face the mountains.

"There isn't anything I really want to talk about. I just want to sit here and relax for the moment." Kyushi replied wrapping her arms around her legs. Kazuki nodded as he began to stand from his seat.

"Don't leave."

Kazuki turned his head back, not showing a hint of surprise in his face but genuinely did have some surprise in his mind. He wondered why she wanted him to stay with her now. Perhaps she wanted the company of someone else other than herself. It was the only thing that he could assume at the moment but he saw no harm in doing this for her. Kazuki sat down next to her but he was quite surprised when Kyushi leaned herself on his side.

'_Ok then, she needed more than a companion.'_

"Do mind if we stay like this?" Kyushi asked him quietly.

"No, but might I ask why?" Kazuki replied in return.

"I don't know, I guess that I need it. It's been a long time since I've been able to be comforted like this." Kyushi admitted to him. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"No, no, I think it's nice." Kazuki replied as he felt himself leaning into her as well.

'_Maybe in a different world, we could have been something else. Maybe we still could keep. Why am I even feeling like this? Damn it all, oh well…I need someone to lean on right now.'_

Lucky for them, Ryutaki was not around to see this scene of two comrades leaning upon each other.

* * *

"Well then Naruto, I have to say that you've pushed the envelope letting this go on as long as it has." Kakashi smiled while reading a book on ninjutsu.

"I'm still amazed that you're not reading more of Jiraiya's books. And what do you expect of me? I didn't exactly plan for my damn arm to cause me to black out." Naruto frowned at his sensei. Sakura smiled while she stirred some ramen in a bowl that she had gotten from Ichiraku, free of charge of course from the old man and Ayme.

"Naruto, stop arguing with Kakashi sensei and just each this ramen, you really don't want it to go cold do you?" Sakura attempted to change the subject before he decided to try and injure his arm further by attacking Kakashi. Naruto frowned again as Sakura held some noodles in the chop sticks to his mouth, which he quietly ate them.

"That's a good boy Naruto." Kakashi mocked him with the same smile.

"That's it! Get over here damn it!" Naruto shouted and leaped up from the bed only for Sakura to grab his wrist and restrain him. It took around five minutes before Sakura could finally hold down Naruto to his bed and calm him down. Sakura then began to glare at Kakashi.

"Don't make me have to kick your ass Kakashi. Naruto hates being in hospitals and he doesn't need this to go with it." Sakura warned him.

"I'm sorry if I tried to lighten the mood." Kakashi smirked flipping a page. "I just hope that he doesn't have this problem while I'm teaching him Kenjutsu in his off week."

"Don't make comments like that and I won't get angry." Naruto answered back defensively while Sakura began to stir the ramen again.

"Stop making a fuss Naruto and just try to eat. Lady Tsunade will be back in a few minutes to dismiss you from the hospital and then we can head off to your apartment where you can rest." Sakura urged him. Naruto nodded quietly as he took another bite while they waited.

"I would advise to what she says Naruto. She can kill you in a heartbeat if she wanted." Killer Bee reminded him with a smug look on his face.

"I would advise _you_ to not try and mock me Bee, unless you want me to kick your ass once I'm fully healed." Naruto shot him a menacing glance.

"Yeah right." Bee laughed loudly. "Like you could kick my ass, I would wipe the floor with you."

"Don't make attack you too damn it!" Naruto shouted in anger, causing Kyousto and Kakashi to laugh.

"Naruto, I swear, don't you dare revert back to that twelve old again." Sakura growled as she placed the ramen bowl on the table next to them, now empty.

"Alright then, but if those two make one more remark like that, I'm kicking their asses." Naruto warned them. Sakura gave them a glare of her own to make sure that they got the point. "Good, and Tsunade should be here shortly."

Sakura was true to her word as Tsunade appeared before them ten minutes later with dismissal forms in her hand.

"Well Naruto, I see no reason to keep you here any longer. Sakura here will be taking care of you personally so you can go ahead and head home." Tsunade remarked looking over the files to make sure every was there.

"Finally, I can get out of here." Naruto threw off the covers of the bed.

"Now hold on Naruto, I just want to make sure you understand what you're going to do this week." Tsunade replied, causing Naruto to groan quietly. "I know that you don't like to hear it Naruto, but it's not just for you, but for Sakura too, understand?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded in response.

"Good, now then, let me make this perfectly clear. You are on bed rest for a week to make sure that no complications come from your arm. During that time, I will permit you to learn from Kakashi, but only for a maximum of two hours a day to prevent over exertion of the mind. As for any type of physical activity…" Tsunade eyed the two of them warningly. "…keep it to an absolute minimal. I do not want stress on that arm while it heals."

"But I thought you said that there couldn't be any physical activity Milady." Sakura reminded her.

"Come on Sakura, I know as well as you do that you two alone aren't going to keep your hands off of each other. That's why I say that you need to keep it to a minimal, don't do anything too physical that would cause the arm to suffer stress. I don't like saying this or butting into your personal lives, but it has to be said for you to understand. As for food and supplements, _this_ here…" Tsunade pointed to the empty ramen bowl. "…is not the only food you need to eat. Sakura, make sure that you feed some more healthy food such as apples or oranges. And since this is a chakra based recovery, you're to make sure that you scan his arm every two hours to see if there are any complications. Other than that, I think everything is in order and we'll work with it for the next few weeks."

"Alright, is that all then?" Naruto asked as he stood up from the bed. Tsunade simply nodded without a word.

"Good then I say it's time to get out of here and in my more comfortable bed." Naruto added as put on a simple pair of sandals to walk with since. Killer Bee and Kyousto continued to stand by and smiled at his upbeat attitude. Sakura stood from her seat with a sack that contained her things while reaching for another sack that contained Naruto's things as well.

"Remember Naruto, I can't have you jumping around so I'm going to make sure that you don't." Sakura warned him as she stood beside his form.

"Listen to what she says Naruto." Kyousto suggested to her friend quietly.

"Seriously man, I would listen to her unless you want her to kick your ass instead of me or anyone else." Bee warned him crossing his arms.

"Awww, come on now, I wouldn't do that." Naruto smirked mischievously. Sakura through another warning glare his way as a result.

"I'm warning you Naruto." Sakura growled. Kakashi and Bee simply rolled their eyes, knowing full well that Naruto wasn't going to listen.

"You know what, you're right to warn me, especially since I would do that." Naruto ran to the window. "I'll race you home!" Naruto laughed as he leaped onto the roof tops. Sakura ran over towards the window while a vein throbbed at the front of her forehead.

"Get back here you baka!" Sakura shouted while Naruto's body began to shrink from her view. "Damn it Naruto!" Sakura shouted again as she through the sacks over her shoulder and leaped out the window after him. While all of this unfolded, Tsunade and Kakashi traded amused glances at each other.

"Those two together could mean the end of life as we know it." Kakashi joked putting his book away.

"I wouldn't say that." Tsunade replied as she walked over and stared out the window.

"And you say because…." Kakashi questioned.

"I say it because I see it from a different view. Naruto is the strongest shinobi in the land, a hero to the world and future leader. But he's hyperactive, unpredictable, and as shown just know, a threat to his own health when he's overjoyed. Sakura is strong, caring, but also demanding and controlling. She'll be sure to keep him in check because he'll do anything for her." Tsunade smiled at the two vanishing shinobi.

"Good, I thought it was just me." Kakashi smirked. "So what do we do now?"

"We let Sakura handle him for now and then tomorrow you go check on Naruto and begin to teach him more about Kenjutsu. So basically, it's in their hands right now. As for what we'll do in the meantime, I'll try to continue to speak with other leaders of the villages. I have the Sand and Lightning country on our side, but the others are still reluctant to join in our cause." Tsunade turned and faced Kakashi.

"Like I said the end of the world as we know it." Kakashi laughed. "But speaking in serious terms, I still don't understand why they still refuse to see the blind true. I can only hope that the arrival of Killer Bee will spread and let the others know that this is serious."

"So true, we can only hope though." Tsunade replied.

"Exactly, and is there anything else you need to say Lady Hokage?" Kakashi remarked as he turned to the door to prepare for tomorrow.

"No, you're dismissed." Tsunade replied. Kakashi nodded and exited the hospital room, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts. She turned around the window and looked out to the sky with happy feelings.

'_Those two are going to be something else when they get older.'_

"Damn it Naruto, stop now or I swear I'm going to rearrange something in that head of yours with my fist!" Sakura commanded as she began to catch Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura, but I can't help it if I'm overjoyed to be out of that damn hospital." Naruto laughed loudly. "So you'll just have to catch me if you want me to stop." Naruto added as he leaped off another building. Sakura was now beginning to really grow angry.

"Get back here!" Sakura shouted as she pushed her new found chakra into her legs to try and catch him.

"Faster Sakura, faster." Naruto laughed at her joyfully. Sakura growled loudly as her hands formed a hand sign.

"You want to play like that? Fine, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw her cast the jutsu and quickly turned his head forward to see four plumes of smoke appear. The smoke cleared quickly to reveal for Sakura's who quickly grabbed his arms and legs. Naruto tilted his head downward quickly to see if there was any means of escape but found that the roof top was his home. He glanced back up and nervously laughed as the real Sakura landed and began to walk towards him.

"I guess you caught me?" Naruto continued to laugh nervously. Sakura however was not amused at his words.

"Do you like doing this to me?" Sakura asked him while her hair hid her eyes. Naruto's face scrunched that showed his confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her in return. Sakura dispelled the jutsu and then lifted her head to reveal tears rolling down her eyes. Naruto's eyes flashed into a sight of sorrow at the tears.

"Do you like making me worry about you? Why can't you just listen to me for once? Why can't you take heed to my words and think before you leap?" Sakura sobbed. Naruto stood there frozen in place at her sobbing. Two minutes ago, she had been ready to kill him and now she looked like she was going to break down completely.

"No but why were you looking to pummel me like that just two minutes ago?" Naruto asked her.

"Because I was concerned about you! I was using those threats as a way to make you stop but yet here I am crying before you because you don't listen to me. I can't help how my heart works sometimes, but I know that it cries every time I see you do this."

"But I'm alright Sakura, I swear it. I trust you completely in making my arm better." Naruto assured her.

"That isn't the point! What if you had lost that arm or what if that virus had attacked your heart? Do you know how close you were to almost dying on that table? Do you realize what I would have lost? If you had lost your arm, you would've had to find another way to become Hokage again. If you had died on that table, then I'm not sure what I would do. Losing Sasuke was hard enough, even if I didn't love him the way I thought I did. We still lost him, and even if I thought he was a criminal that deserved no repent I still was sad that he couldn't be saved. If I lost you, the man that I gave myself to, we gave ourselves to each other, then what I would do then? Can you answer that Naruto?"

"Sakura, I never meant for that to happen, but I didn't die and I didn't lose my arm." Naruto reminded her.

"Please, I'm just…I'm just concerned. I don't want you hurt. Please, please can you just listen to me for once?" Sakura sobbed as she stared into his eyes. Naruto felt his heart begin to break at the sight but also at his own guilt of that it was his own fault. He walked over and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I did this to you. But sometimes I can't control my impulses and it just happened. Please Sakura, don't cry." Naruto rested his head on top of her hair.

Sakura didn't say anything as she quietly sobbed into his shirt and let her emotions out. It was hard enough to try and deal with Naruto's impulsiveness but it was even harder to try and comprehend her own emotions as well. One minute, she was the kindest person in the world to him, another minute she was yelling at him for whatever reason it was, and then another minute she was crying for him and his safety or his past or for anything. Tsunade had taught her long ago that this would become a big part of her growing years but she never thought that it would ever come to this. Years of bonding and being together as comrades had made it only stronger and more emotional between them.

"Sakura, let's go inside okay?" Naruto offered. Sakura shook her head against his chest before lifting it.

"No, can we just stay like this for now? I really want to feel you against me, to show me that you're safe, that you're still here." Sakura rested her head back against his chest. Naruto didn't object as he smiled down while he placed his head back on top of her head. It may have been a small moment, but it spoke volumes to Naruto quickly. He realized that there really was no turning back to what the two had been before. Their relationship had gone to a new level and now he was truly beginning to see what that meant to the both of them. He thought that he knew, perhaps he did, but if that was the case then it was just another reminded of what the two had become.

'_It feels different somehow though. It isn't like the other times that she's shed her tears for me. There was something else in her eyes.'_

They had talked about a future with her, with children, grandchildren. Those had been conversations, genuine yes, but still just conversations. But Sakura's eyes told him that she believed in them, not that he hadn't, but he still had a hard time grasping the thoughts of even having a relationship with Sakura. He had always assumed that personalities wouldn't change greatly between them, but now it was different. He had comforted her as she had done for him. They had shared each other's bodies in bliss and become stronger together. But know he saw that this truly was something between them.

'_How could I have been so damn blind?'_ Naruto thought as he wept some tears of his own. The realization of a true relationship with the girl he had first seen long ago and became infatuated with her. He finally understood.

"_I think he finally realized what it's like to be one of two halves to a whole." Kushina spoke to Minato with happiness trailing from her voice._

"_Yeah, I just wish we could be there to see it firsthand. But at least now he's found someone he can share his life with and have the love that we couldn't give him in his life." Minato replied back as the two shared a moment together watching their son and their future daughter-in-law share their own moment._

The sun shined brightly on the two lovers as they held each other in sweet embrace, unaware of the world or its people around them. One sat in a dimly lit chamber studying scrolls in a quest for the world to be changed in his way. Another sat on a cliff side as the wind blew against her while she wondered what would happen to her and to her comrade who stood against the tree while he watched her protectively. Two leaders between leaves and sand communicated about their plans for the following weeks to the other villages of the land. An Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki was having a conversation with a newly formed ally while a silver haired shinobi sat across from them with a book in hand while planning for his next lessons.

All these people didn't matter right now to Naruto and Sakura, the only ones that did were each other. To hell with what would happen in the future weeks, to hell with Ryutaki, to hell with them all. They had each other at the moment, and nothing would change that.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I really do because I'm not sure when the next one is coming out with college starting up again on Monday. I'm hoping I can try and get new chapters out, but right now, it's uncertain. The reason I wrote the final lines the way I did was because a short time skip is coming up in the next chapter so I thought it would be right end it in this matter. I'd also like to thank WinterKnight, Mira94, Toasty Warrior, Graybear 32, maxslayer 10, NamikazeNarutox24, and Tiger7290 for their reviews. One more note, Tiger7290 did offer services to peer read this chapter, but I decided to go ahead and get it out before school starts for me since I'm not sure when the next opportunity will arise to get Chapter 29 out. Thank Tiger7290 for offering their services as I have please.**

**Be safe to you and everyone else out there.**


	29. Old and New Habits

"_**Old and New Habits"**_

* * *

"Alright then, I want you to try and strike me one more time." Kakashi instructed to Naruto.

"But why would I do that? I've already hit you twenty or more times in a row." Naruto questioned his sensei.

"Oh no reason, I just want to make sure that you can keep doing it against someone with agility like mine." Kakashi grinned.

"If you wanted me to test that theory, then why not go ahead and get Gai or Lee to do that?" Naruto grinned back as he took his now very well practiced stance.

"I may just take you on that offer." Kakashi chuckled lightly before resuming his own stance. "Now then, attack."

Naruto's eyes widen in intense focus as he ran at his sensei, zigzagging along the training grounds while Sakura watched with Kyousto from the tree lines as he swung his blade at his sensei, hitting the older man's chakra covered body at various points, all the while using Hiraishin in the process.

"He has really gotten better with that sword and his jutsu." Kyousto remarked to Sakura.

"I can see that for myself you know." Sakura replied back with a less than inviting tone in her voice, something that Kyousto picked up on quickly.

"Well, considering he was on bed rest for a week and then basically was thrown into this training afterwards, it's remarkable the way he has progressed." Kyousto stated matter of fact.

"You haven't seen what Naruto can truly do. If he really _wanted _too, he could have mastered that sword in just three days." Sakura replied crossing his arms.

"Three days? He could that? How though, mastering a sword technique like his is not the easiest thing the world." Kyousto replied. Sakura simply smirked at the other woman's lack of knowledge.

"I've known Naruto far longer than you have. And I am certain of three things when it comes to him. One, he has an unrelenting love for me. Two, he loves ramen almost as much he does me. And three, he has a determination about him that is unlike any other. I'm sure you've heard me, or him, or someone else say that at one point or another, but until you truly see it for yourself, then you can't fully understand it."

Kyousto looked at Sakura confused.

"I can tell that this type of combat style is affecting him. He's determined to make sure that this training will make him stronger. But he isn't into it one hundred percent, he doesn't like the way that the blade feels." Sakura explained to her.

"But he seems to be very relaxed with the sword." Kyousto watched Naruto attack Kakashi with the grace of a true swordsman, but with the aggression of a warrior.

"He is, but he isn't as relaxed as he could be. Naruto has always been more about fighting with jutsu than a blade. The only real reason he uses that blade is because it's something that Tsunade gave to him and she's someone that Naruto loves and cares for like a mother. If he had to sacrifice himself to save those he cared for, at the end of all things, she would be one of them." Sakura replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But it doesn't mean that he likes to use that blade, at least not yet." Kyousto offered Sakura some wisdom. "I didn't like doing some of the styles of training that Ryutaki made me do, but they made me stronger and eventually it occurred to me naturally."

"That's true, but Naruto is different from you. He has his own methods, his own style, and his own way. Throwing this into his training is something that he'd rather not do. All things considered, when he told me this last week while he was in bed rest, he's done a super job of learning." Sakura smiled.

"Wait, he told you he didn't like this?" Kyousto questioned. Sakura nodded in response as she remembered that brief conversation with him.

"_Naruto, you need to keep studying these scrolls if you want to be able to advance quickly in your training." Sakura reminded him as she handed another scroll over to him. Naruto begrudgingly took the parchment from her hands and opened slowly to begin another session of learning. Sakura could tell that something was wrong. She grasped the scroll from Naruto's hand gently, resulting in a confused look from him._

"_Sakura?"_

"_There's something you're not telling me." Sakura replied quietly. "I've never seen you like this, where training was such a tedious thing. I know that you don't like using scrolls and books to learn, but I'd thought that you'd take this to heart since it's your father's technique."_

"_Sakura, I, it's nothing…" Naruto turned away from her, Sakura almost catching a look of shame on his face. She grasped both sides of his face and turned him towards hers._

"_Tell me what's wrong. No secrets anymore, remember that?" Sakura reminded him of their promise. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. He took a few breaths before he spoke._

"_I, I don't like the idea of using this blade." Naruto admitted as he looked at the sword next to his bed side. "I don't like how it feels to my combat style. At first, I liked the idea of it as something to help me master my Hiraishin and to make better prepared to protect my family, but, I feel like it's something that isn't a part of me. It, it feels foreign." Naruto explained as he turned to face her. Sakura simply smiled while she pushed a bang of his hair to the side._

"_It's not meant to come to you easy silly. You've always relied on things like kunai or jutsu to win your battles. Using a sword is completely foreign to you like you said and it takes time to become accustom to it. Don't worry about it too much, once you've finished this and we've battened Ryutaki then we can begin to really think of our future." Sakura leaned her forehead against his with a smile on her face. Naruto returned the smile with of his own._

"_Okay." Naruto simply replied before Sakura pushed him back on the bed and kissed him deeply._

"He'll finish it. That conversation may have been brief, but I can understand him better than anyone else and I know the conflict in him. But with guidance from all of us, he always has come through. The same thing is said for you, for me, for anyone that needs Naruto's spirit and resilience to push them." Sakura spoke with admiration in her voice as the two women watched Naruto and Kakashi continue with their sparing session.

"Come on Naruto, keep attacking, keep hitting." Kakashi shouted as he began to increase his speed and agility to avoid Naruto's strikes. "You've got to keep going now, I'm getting faster and faster and you have to keep up now."

Naruto shouted as he upped his own pace and continued to attack Kakashi. The two shinobi became interlocked in a struggle of will and power as the two countered and parried each other's attacks. The sensei and student began to bond with each other, smiles crossing their faces in the mist of combat, both enjoying this far more than any other combination.

Naruto swung upward, Kakashi barely dodging it before having only a split second to regain composure before Naruto swung downward, grazing Kakashi's shoulder, barely. Naruto's two quick strikes caused Kakashi to lose his footing on the ground. He stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground and flattening the grass, with Naruto's blade inches from his throat.

Sakura smiled at the final exchange.

'_I think that'll be the competition of all his training.'_

Naruto and Kakashi at each other, each feeling a great sense accomplishment as Naruto held the handle of the blade and the palm of his other on the end of it. Both shinobi smiled at each other and began to laugh.

"We then, I think it's safe to say that you've completed your training Naruto." Kakashi continued to laugh as Naruto removed the blade from his throat and helped his sensei off the ground.

"I still think there are some things that I could learn though sensei." Naruto replied while sheathing his blade. Kakashi simply shakes in head and grins.

"No, no. I'm pretty convinced that you've done everything that you need for this. I honestly have nothing left to teach you and honestly, if I told you to keep going then I'm pretty sure I would have been dead by now." Kakashi laughed.

"But sensei, I still don't think I've done enough yet." Naruto explained. Kakashi still grinned as he stood in front of his student and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto gave him a strange look at the quiet gesture.

"Sakura told me about the little conversation you had." Kakashi replied quietly, his smile disappearing into a serious look. Naruto turned back to look at Sakura and Kyousto who looked back at Naruto, slightly confused.

"So she told you huh? Kind of hoping that conversation could have been secret." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Don't take to heart Naruto. It was a genuine concern of hers; it was also a good thing she told me as well. When we resumed the physical training, I saw that you were thinking about this in the back of your mind. To others, it may have been unnoticeable, but for some of us we saw it." Kakashi smiled. Naruto's expression turned solemn.

"That obvious and yet I continued to finish the training." Naruto replied quietly.

"Naruto, do you remember what I said about this training adding to your attacks. I know that this isn't your primary style of combat, it's foreign to you. But remember when you started out and the only jutsu you knew was the Shadow Clone?"

"Yes? But what does that…"

"Then you added the Rasengan to your attacks, eventually building on that attack into multiple forms. You took control of the Nine-Tails chakra…"

"_**Barely…" Kurama growled quietly.**_

"And now you're adding another piece to your skills. You're adding swordsmen ability with the Hiraishin. And eventually you'll learn that technique without the sword and use the kunai more than the blade. Heck, you've master using kunai with Hiraishin as well." Kakashi complemented.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei." Naruto laughed and smiled.

"I know that you think this blade is something you _must_ use because Tsunade gave it to you, or that you may find it cumbersome. But you don't have to. You can always store it in a scroll and summon it, because it's not about using it every time, it's about using it when the situation arises and calls for it."

"I guess you're right, thanks Kakashi sensei." Naruto smiled in response.

"Good, now then, I think it's time for you to head to the hospital and have Tsunade check out your arm again. Isn't it that right Sakura?" Kakashi smiled as Sakura and Kyousto walked over.

"Yep, come on Naruto, that arm isn't going to check itself. Kyousto, you go ahead with Kakashi. He has something for you to do." Sakura instructed her. Kakashi however was slightly confused.

"I don't remember having anything for her to do." Kakashi looked at Sakura with an amused look. Sakura returned his expression with one that included a vein popping out of her forehead and an evil glare, unknown to Naruto. Kakashi suddenly realized what Sakura was getting at, some alone time with Naruto.

"Oh _now _I remember. Come on Kyousto, I want you to come help me with some of the ornaments we have for tomorrow night." Kakashi nervously replied.

"Ok then Kakashi, but I'm still slightly confused as to this sudden change." Kyousto replied innocently.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain on the way. Alright you two, make sure you get to the hospital quickly. You know how Lady Tsunade gets when people are late." Kakashi waved the two of them good-bye, walking off towards the market center of the village.

Once Sakura was sure that they were out of sight, she immediately lounged on top of Naruto and began to kiss him deeply. Naruto's eyes shot wide open before closing quickly to return her gesture. The kiss lasted for a minute before she pulled away abruptly with a smile lingering on her face.

"Ok, what was that for?" Naruto asked with a grin of his own.

"A job well done and something I've needed to do for the last few hours." Sakura replied quietly.

"It's not like we don't do that every opportunity we get. I honestly thought you'd be sick of me by now considering who I am." Naruto laughed while scratching his head.

"Well, check with me in a few more weeks and perhaps I will." Sakura teased him while turning her back towards him.

"Wait! Wait! I was just kidding! Please don't go!" Naruto pleaded with her due to his innocent nature. Sakura only giggled at his reaction before grasping his hand.

"Stop it, why would I leave you? Besides, what fun would this be if I stopped teasing you like I usually do? You did tell me to not change who I am after all." Sakura reminded him. Naruto's eyes shimmered slightly at his own folly.

"Damn it, I didn't think you'd take that so literal though. I don't mind the teasing, but could you not make false threats like that?" Naruto asked her. Sakura brushed her hands through his hair and smiled.

"Alright, I won't use those threats against you. But you know I would never leave you. Remember that alright?" Sakura gently caressed his cheek.

"I know, it's just sometimes, after all these years I just don't want to lose this." Naruto admitted to her before chuckling quietly. "Almost sounds like a bad romance movie doesn't it?"

"Almost." Sakura joined in the laughter. "But we know that it's more than that. Tsunade taught me that eventually we'll move beyond that first stage and begin to have a relationship built on trust and understanding."

"Good to hear that, all I got from Jiraiya were things that I never want to hear again." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"_I heard that you little bastard! Ungrateful kid…" _

Naruto turned his head quickly, swearing that he almost thought he heard his godfather's voice.

'_There's no way he could be here, not unless that plain of existence falls out into the real world.'_

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, just the wind I guess." Naruto continued to out to the sky before turning back to Sakura. "Well now that we've gotten all the confusion of the relationship out of the way, maybe we should go ahead and the get the hospital visit done? I'm starving for some Ichiraku right now." Naruto placed his hands on his stomach. Sakura smacked her hand against her forehead and began to laugh.

"Come on you bottomless pit, let's get that arm checked out." Sakura replied pulling Naruto with her and interlacing their hands together.

"Come on already, I know that you don't want to pull the resources to help us out. I truly understand that each of your villages needs to rebuild in some way. We however need to think about this threat, or at least attempt to get some soldiers out in case something happens." Tsunade tried to explain to one of the others sat in place of the monitors.

"You must understand Hokage that we cannot simply give our soldiers to making sure that this Ryutaki does not destroy the world. And while we understand the threat the past enemies have presented in Shi-Ryu, we simply can't stop our rebuilding process. The Kazekage may have given resources, but the rest of us cannot." The Raikage spoke through the monitor.

"I see. I guess you don't have a choice right now. I just hope this doesn't make the Alliance a void pact now." Tsunade replied.

"It won't, it simply that we can't afford the resources you need for this. Remember though that you have the most powerful shinobi in all of the Five Great Nations." The Mizukage replied.

"I don't want to put the weight of the world on his shoulders again, not so soon after Madara Uchiha." Tsunade spoke back with concern.

"He'll eventually have to understand what it's like to have the weight of the world on his shoulders if you want him to be the next Hokage like you want. Continue his training and make sure that this situation is adverted, that's the lesson that I had to learn." Gaara replied.

"I know, alright, alright. Let's go ahead and just conclude this meeting seeing as we can't come to a conclusion." Tsunade furrowed her brow.

"Yes, we all need to get back to our village's demands. Lady Hokage, be sure to send Bee back once this is settled. Having him in you village already takes from our resources and that is all I can provide as it is. Until he returns, keep him safe. Until we all meet again." The Raikage replied before his screen along with the rest went blank.

Tsunade sighed quietly before pounding her fist on top of her desk loudly.

"Fuck…" she cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry Naruto. I guess I have to rely on you again, especially when you're still recovering from Sasuke's death. Damn it, and now I have to go to the hospital and make sure his arm's fully recovered." Tsunade rose from her seat and began her short trek to the hospital grounds.

'_That boy's gone through so much in just sixteen years. Who am I kidding, he's turning seventeen tomorrow. Perhaps once I announce him as the true Sixth Hokage, not that damned Danzo, he'll be able to get some much needed rest once I start training him for the duties a Hokage must do.' _Tsunade thought as she walked out the Tower and along the stone path.

She laughed at the thought of Naruto sitting at a desk and learning about the ways of the Hokage, probably similar to how he was in the Academy thinking of Sakura's stories that she had told her. The staff greeted Tsunade as she walked through the doors with respectful bows.

"Greetings Lady Hokage, what brings you to the hospital today?" one of the nurses bowed and questioned.

"Oh just checking up on Naruto Uzumaki's arm. Has he arrived yet by chance?" Tsunade questioned the nurse. The nurse nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, he's in room 348, third floor of course." The nurse replied with a smile.

"Thank you very much. You may continue on with your rounds." Tsunade replied with a smile as she walked past the nurse.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." The nurse bowed respectfully before running down the hall.

'_Sakura has really made this hospital be on their toes, even with all the inner turmoil she's suffered. I guess I trained her well then. Good, now I have a little more confidence that I can do the same for Naruto.'_

Tsunade climbed the stairs up to the third floor before walking down the hall to room 348. She opened the door quietly to find Naruto laying on the bed and Sakura sitting next to him holding his hand while stroking his hair. Tsunade smiled at the scene of young love, something she knew all too well. Hopefully these two would have a happier ending that her own. One day though she would see Dan and Jiraiya again. Tsunade snapped herself out of her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tsunade grinned walking up to the other side of the bed. Naruto and Sakura smiled and shook their heads.

"No, we're just waiting for you patiently." Sakura replied.

"Naruto? Waiting patiently? Now that's a first." Tsunade teased with a smirk taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Come on now Granny, I can be patient when I want to be." Naruto groaned at Tsunade's remark but smiled at the feeling of Sakura's soft hand massage his scalp.

"Sure you can, but I have yet to see it so until then, we'll just say you're still impatient." Tsunade smirked while grasping Naruto's right arm. "Now let's check out how your arm is doing and see if you can be assigned for missions again, after tomorrow of course."

"I already know I can do missions I just need that damn clearance to do it." Naruto argued while Tsunade ran her hand over Naruto's arm with a green glow. She found his chakra lines were mended nicely and were flowing evenly.

"There's a difference between thinking and knowing you're capable of doing anything like that. As for my clearance, well I'm happy to say that you're one hundred percent ready for assignment." Tsunade removed her arm and smiled happily. However, the Hokage and Sakura were surprised at Naruto's reaction. They were expecting him to jump up in joy and jubilation, but instead Naruto smiled in relief with his eyes closing too. The two kunoichi glanced at each other with a question in their eyes before looking back at Naruto.

"Are you okay brat?" Tsunade asked adding in her usual taunt to try and stir Naruto into a fit.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that my arm isn't damaged and that my life is safe." Naruto replied quietly, ignoring her comment. Tsunade placed on hand on her forehead and sighed quietly, but a smile still adorning her face.

"Sakura, go a take him on a ramen run and make sure to keep an eye on him until tomorrow. I think he may be suffering from something called _maturity._" Tsunade laughed. Sakura held back her own laughter as she helped the boy up from his bed that still had a content look on his face.

"Listen to her Sakura, talking about maturity. If _she _was mature, she'd stopped gambling most of her earnings away." Naruto smirked at Tsunade, whose forehead attained an instant throbbing vein.

"WHAT?"

"Run for it Sakura!" Naruto laughed loudly as he stormed out the door with Tsunade in tow. Sakura couldn't hold her laughter in as she heard Tsunade chasing after Naruto, screaming "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

"Naruto is still the same, but he can definitely hide it when he wants to. Oh that man, I can only imagine the kids we'll have." Sakura found herself blushing with a smile as she ran to catch up to the two, hearing Naruto's laughter all the way.

"_**Do you really have to start something with the only person that can knock your block off Naruto?" Kurama questioned from within him.**_

"_**Oh come on, if we're going to be partners, defenders of the Leaf like I imagine we can, you better realize this will be a normal occurrence." Naruto replied.**_

"_**But honestly, do you really it's wise to do this? I shouldn't be surprised knowing you but still…."**_

"_**Oh lighten up Kurama; you know you're getting some laughter at my expense." Naruto laughed. The Nine-Tails chuckled in response.**_

"_**You would be correct."**_

"_**Good to see that you've changed your attitude lately."**_

"_**I may as well get used to it. And by the way, she's catching up to you."**_

"_**What? SHIT! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, TSUNADE'S ABOUT TO KILL ME!" Naruto disappeared from the Kyuubi's sight, which had a smile on his face.**_

"_**That damn boy has grown on me."**_

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to run from Tsunade with Sakura laughing behind them both. Old habits seemed to die hard with this group.

* * *

"I'm so close to finding this damn place. I only need to find the last clue that reveals it." Ryutaki muttered quietly as he pointed on the map. "The mountain range here, the green pastures to the south, the windy forest to the west and the rainy east. Those starting directions lead to this center location of the map. Then there are the landmarks that are described, and then there's the numbers in each scroll, the way they're lined up with the clues. They have to lead somewhere in that area, find the landmarks and it should be easy."

"_**You're only problem is that you have search for the place. I told you that controlling the governments would work better."**_

"_How long before you realize that your methods are no longer the way to work with? I saw the vision of the governments eventually uniting and yet you mocked it. Now look, because of the man who referred to himself as Madara, he created a war that united the leaders of each village. Taking over the governments now would be meaningless, that is unless you want to wait another twenty years."_

"_**If you were not training students as I have said over and over again, then you wouldn't be here, looking for the location of a place that can bring my body back when in reality all you have to do is manipulate your way into the villages to find what you seek."**_

"_You can think that way, but I will find this place, I have made my mind up on this and you are fortunate to be a vessel in my body and believe me, I will get your body back. But unless you begin to realize that you are NOTHING without my assistance, then this plan will never work. You tried to over my body once and you knew how that worked out."_

"_**Boy, you'd better learn your place when I take my body back in this world."**_

"_You honestly think you are as powerful as you once were over three hundred years ago? You think that you are as strong as Naruto Uzumaki? I'm not even as close to him in strength but I have ways to make it so that he can't use those powers, where as I have not told you about. Your strength three hundred years ago is nothing compared to what my strength is, let alone Uzumaki's."_

"_**I didn't even want to be a part of this 'Shi-Ryu' to begin with. And don't forget that it's my power that you are using as well. Without it, you wouldn't even be able to compete with that Jinchuriki."**_

"_That's exactly my point. We are two halves of a whole. We have ideals for a better world that when combined will__make it a better place."_

"_**Arrogant fool…."**_

As the voice subsided from Ryutaki's mind, he dived into the recesses of the other part of his mind and smirked to himself as he thought of what was to come.

'_He calls me a fool? He'll be the fool when I obtain both his power and his knowledge and shape the world in my image. If anyone is the fool, it is him for being stuck in his ancient ways. Now to find this temple before it's too late.'_

Ryutaki read another clue that he had jotted down.

"**The years of wither change the landscape vastly, never staying in one form or another, hot and cold run rampant, the winds high and low, the rivers fast and slow. Its patterns are unpredictable, its seasons interchangeable."**

"This sounds like something that would have to be in location where all weather patterns would interact with one another constantly. Well that may explain the cold mountains bring in the cold wind from the north, the warmth comes in from the south, the wind from the west and the rain from the east, eventually combining them together in one location that would contain them before being released in the air. The mountain peaks contain the elements and keep them from heading north; the grass pastures have rolling hills that slow down wind movement enough to contain them. The west has various ranges of hills, mountains and trees to help and the rain to the east contains as well. So the temple must be here somewhere." Ryutaki muttered to himself pointing on the map to a central location.

Two sets of ears however were trying to listen on the muttering mad man.

"I can't believe that he's still trying to find this damned place." Kyushi remarked quietly.

"Well, he has always been a fixated individual. I'm surprised though that he has even let us get this close to him." Kazuki replied.

"Well he must be so damn fixated on that map of his that he doesn't notice us. I swear, I really just want to leave and get out of here while we have the chance." Kyushi murmured quietly.

"Then why don't we?" Kazuki turned to face her. Kyushi was slow to respond as she looked away from him with a guilty look in her eyes.

"It's because I want revenge on him for turning me into this monster that kills for fun. He took my special abilities for his own use." Kyushi wiped her eyes to hide her tears.

"I used to believe in his ways, that the world was full of people that deserved to die, and I still believe that there are indeed some. But after hearing what he said the other day, overhearing that we were nothing more than pawns in his scheme, what am I supposed to believe now? I went from an innocent little girl trying to defend herself from killers to becoming one myself. What can I do now? I can't live an innocent life; I'll always have a guilty conscious. So the only thing I can do now is to take my last act of evil intentions and claim my vengeance on him. After that, I don't know what I'll do." Kyushi replied with some sorrow in her voice.

Kazuki had never felt sadness in his heart before but he felt the need to lead her away from the door and outside to the fresh air to let her clear her head.

"Will revenge _really _help you be able to get over what he's done to you? Anyone thirsting for vengeance always falls prey to the same trap, a thirst for power, something that happened to the Uchiha." Kazuki reasoned.

"What am I supposed to do? He took me in as a small girl and corrupted me into something that I shouldn't be, to be nothing more than a pawn! What am I supposed to think? Just let it go? He unleashed the evil in my heart and I took it out on innocent people!" Kyushi shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I can't understand what it would be like to be you, because I can never be you or who you are. But I know that are some things that aren't worth doing. If you _really _want to have your vengeance, I can't stop you. But if you were to let someone else do it, if you were to let Naruto Uzumaki do it, then you would achieve your goal and do it without letting yourself fall prey to the darkness again." Kazuki reasoned.

"So am I supposed to let someone else take my pain away? Is that it?" Kyushi angrily shouted.

"Do you really think that killing him will make your anger go away?" Kazuki responded sternly. Kyushi gasped at his sudden change in tone.

"You really think that killing him will make the pain in your heart go away? Ask someone who has suffered his whole life if the pain every truly goes away. Seeing Naruto Uzumaki's life has shown me what can happen if they can truly let go of their hatred and realize they can do more good in life. He could have easily become what Sasuke Uchiha was, a man truly filled with hate. It was only on his deathbed that he finally changed into the man that he was. Do you want that?" Kazuki replied.

"How do you know this?" Kyushi replied quietly, her tears now stopped.

"I know this because I always do my research on someone; I go beyond what others do to understand what a person does. And I know that if you continue down this road, you'll end up like Sasuke Uchiha. So stop, stop yourself now while you have the chance to." Kazuki pleaded.

Kyushi was stunned. No one had ever truly said something so bold, so inspired and so….true. She wondered about the decisions she had made. She had hurt people, she had destroyed lives, she had done things like this all under the 'knowledge' that it was all for the good of humanity. And now she realized that it was all a lie and she felt sick to her stomach. Kyushi ran over to a vacant tree and ran behind it, her stomach contents soon following. Kazuki sighed quietly and closed his eyes but could still hear the sound of retching coming from the tree.

'_The truth can really make someone sick.'_

* * *

After escaping from Tsunade's clutches, and some help from Sakura in calming her down, Naruto had been able to take a breather and sit atop a hill near his old training grounds. He waited for Sakura to come and find him, making a mental note to give her a big 'thank you' with she caught up with him. As he fell back onto the cool grass, he stared up at the clouds and began to wonder about what things were to come, specifically Ryutaki.

'_Just how powerful is he? I know that I have massive amounts of strength, but what about his ability to comprehend things? Is he planning two or three steps ahead of what I'm planning?'_

'_**I see that you're improving quite nicely in your ability to see things clearly.'**_

'_I have to though, if I don't then I won't improve will I?'_

'_**At least you're able to see that. Whether it was Kakashi's training or simply realizing it for yourself, you're improving. I don't want to be blunt, but you aren't going to see what he's planning ahead of you quickly. He's had more than forty years' worth of experience on his side and can see things ahead of everyone else.'**_

'_That doesn't mean I can't figure out what he's planning though. At least I have the element of surprise and the ability to teleport to the temple to stop him. The problem is what happens if he takes Sakura hostage? I know she's going to come no matter what just because of how stubborn she is.'_

'_**Your vixen is indeed that. But I admire that in her, I can see why you chose her of the Hyuuga.'**_

'_Don't get me wrong; when Hinata confessed to me when we fought Pein, I was beyond shocked and flattered. But I just never felt the same way about her, at least not at first. The only reason I didn't follow on it was because I needed time to figure out my own feelings about her and Sakura. Had Sakura never told me how she felt, then I may have gone to Hinata.'_

'_**Sounds like you're a bit conflicted on the matter.'**_

'_That's why I don't dwell on it. I don't like to think of what could have happened. I focus on the here and now.'_

'_**Bit of a contradicting statement if you ask me.'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**I mean that you say you don't focus on what could have happened but you're focusing on what could happen and you still focus on what could have happened on Sakura from time to time. You don't focus on what could have happened unless it's your loved ones in danger.'**_

'_Yeah well, I, I, well….'_

'_**Gotcha with that didn't I? See, what happens when you throw personal feelings into battle it leads to your mind and heart conflicting with each other. I'm not saying that protecting Sakura or Hinata or Kakashi, or anyone you care about isn't bad, but it's dangerous to assume.'**_

'_What am I supposed to do? Not protect Sakura? Not protect Hinata? Not protect anyone I love?'_

'_**Do what Sakura has told you, have faith in them, just like they have faith in you. Ryutaki may be smarter and more experienced than you, but you have heart, courage, strength, things that he can never possess. If he tries to take over your mind in any way, I can stop him before he can even attempt it. We're not going to fail, not after we saved the world.'**_

Naruto laughed quietly in amusement.

'_And here I thought we weren't going to be great partners. That's what I like to here.'_

'_**After you showed me kindness, what else am I going to do? As for Sakura and Hinata, who would you have chosen?'**_

'_I think that's pretty obvious isn't it?'_

'_**That it is. Speaking of which, here she comes now.'**_

Naruto turned his head to see Sakura walking towards him with a stern look on her face. He could only smirk nervously at her reaction.

"I didn't get you in too much with her did I?" Naruto asked her.

"No, but calming her down is a chore in itself." Sakura sighed quietly and pinched her brow annoyed. "I mean really Naruto, did you have to launch off the ledge like that?"

"Hey, I heard you laughing as you chased after us." Naruto defended himself.

"I know that!" Sakura shouted slightly embarrassed.

"Then why are you so angry? It's not like you haven't seen her fly of the handle like that before." Naruto replied back.

"That's not the point Naruto. If it hadn't been your birthday tomorrow, then she probably wouldn't have calmed down in the first place at all. In the future, _please_ don't do that unless I'm not around. It's hard to enough to calm her down as it is." Sakura sighed again before holding her knees up to her chest.

She then felt a pair of lips on hers, but didn't resist as Naruto pushed her back onto the grass. Her hands instantly went around his neck and into his hair as he kissed her deeply. She moaned quietly into his mouth and pressed her body tightly against his. If there were a list of things these two really excelled at together, one of them was diffidently make-out sessions. There was also the more _intimate _moments in the bedroom, but those were not made public.

"Wow…." Sakura breathed out as Naruto pulled away. "A little more assertive are we?"

"Are you complaining?" Naruto grinned as his hands roamed over her taught stomach and legs.

"No, no I'm not." Sakura smirked back. "But I think this moment is more made for the bedroom, don't you think?"

"Perhaps, but isn't it always adventurous to try this elsewhere?" Naruto continued to grin and kiss her neck.

"No, because those moments are yours and mine." Sakura moaned and pulled Naruto away. "If you're a good boy, I'll give you a _special _birthday present at home."

"Really? I have to wait _and_ be a good boy?" Naruto pouted mockingly. Sakura brushed back his hair with a smile on her face and her eyes half open.

"With you want to be naughty later then yes." Sakura placed her palm on his cheek.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as he placed himself gently to her side, placing his head on her shoulder. Sakura wasn't surprised by this act, and she didn't mind at all. Even though she knew most men would never accept this, Naruto wasn't an ordinary man. He needed someone to hold him when he was uncertain of things, but really, he needed someone to hold him after years of solitude. Sakura knew she could be the rock he needed, or her mother, or even Hinata now that things had been cleared up between the two. But she knew Naruto needed her more than anyone else.

'_Years of solitude, lonesome nights, no mother for him to hold him. I can't imagine what that was like. Now he has me and he has mom too.'_

Sakura tightened her hold on him, hoping that eventually her affections would heal all the hidden scars that lay underneath him. Kakashi and Bee watched from afar as the two young shinobi held each other.

"Ever wondered if you could have had something like that?" Bee asked Kakashi quietly.

"There was a girl a long time ago, but something bad happened and well, we haven't seen each other since." Kakashi sighed, not wanting to refer to the moment where he lost his friend and received his keep sake in his left eye socket.

"And that's kept you away from any other woman. Well, I guess if you really loved her. I can only hope the same for bro over there. He deserves happiness in his life, even if it is from a woman who has a temper like a nest of hornets." Bee smirked quietly.

"You'd be surprised what type of women his family chose. Each woman that line of men picks _always _seems to have a big temper. Kushina was just as bad Sakura, believe me. My hope is that Sakura learns to keep like Kushina and control it." Kakashi replied in a similar tone.

"And you spy on your students like this all the time?" Bee questioned.

"I want to make sure they're happier than I was. I lost my friend in a split second and have had to live with the pain ever since. I didn't even get the chance to find love to heal the wounds, not that I really want it now." Kakashi replied.

"So you say…." Bee commented. Kakashi closed his visible eye and smiled.

"Yeah, so I say." He replied and looked up at his students again. "I lost my friend, an Uchiha. They lost their friend, an Uchiha. The difference between me and them is that they have each other now."

Kakashi stood from his tree branch and motioned for Bee to follow to leave his former pupils alone. Bee nodded with a smile as the two men leapt away. Naruto and Sakura didn't even notice as they were too busy enjoying each other's embrace….

* * *

"That brat really knows how to push my buttons." Tsunade groaned to Shizune quietly.

"Well what can you expect Lady Tsunade? I'm sorry that you feel that way, but he is turning seventeen tomorrow, his arm is healed up fully and you're planning to announce him as the next Hokage. I think he's going to act like this no matter what." Shizune smiled.

"Yeah well, the brat needs to learn some respect…" Tsunade sighed with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Shizune tilted her head in response.

"What's wrong my Lady?" she asked her. Tsunade didn't respond quickly as she was lost in her own emotions and thoughts. Shizune was slightly worried as she spoke up again. "My lady?"

"I'm just sad, and I realize that I'm getting older and older. But worse than that, I see that little brat and Sakura growing up before my eyes. It makes me sad. It makes me think that I didn't do enough to take care of them." Tsunade sobbed quietly. Shizune smiled sadly as she kneeled next to her.

"You aren't their mother Lady Tsunade. You were their teacher and…."

"I'm more than a teacher to them aren't I? I taught Sakura more than to be a Medic-Nin so I'm something more! And Naruto...Naruto is like my son. He's the whole reason I'm even here, he's the reason I took this job, and I've seen him grow before my eyes and now….and now…." Tsunade felt her tears flow freely.

"Tsunade…." Shizune replied, dropping the title of 'Lady' from her name. "You knew this was going to happen. Now he hasn't grown up completely, and he never will. You'll still always be guiding him. You'll be doing it when he's training to become Hokage. Heck, he even told me that you'll be the Godmother of his children."

Tsunade lifted her head, eyes red with her tears and a look of astonishment on her face.

"He, he said that?"

"Yes, he told me he trusts you that much that he'd be willing to leave his children in your care." Shizune explained.

"But I'm so old…"

"He knows that, that's why he has Sakura's mother, Hinata and Ino as the alternates. It may seem cruel sounding like that, but he told me just last week that he chose you above all the others. He swore me to secrecy and now I've broken it, just to show you that you aren't going to be useless in his life." Shizune told her.

Tsunade stared at her desk as she listened to Shizune tell her these things. Naruto trusted her enough to be Godmother to his and Sakura's children? Had he even discussed it with Sakura? But to be so bold as to declare her Godmother? She felt tears flow freely again, but tears of joy as she sobbed quietly.

"That little brat, that wonderful little brat." Tsunade sobbed and laughed. Shizune smiled and hugged Tsunade tightly.

"See? You have nothing to worry about." Shizune assured her.

Tsunade thought about what was waiting for her after everything was over with Ryutaki, perhaps she could step down quickly from Hokage and give the position to Naruto. And the thought of taking care of a little Naruto or possibly even a little Kushina, it made her heart soar with joy. She would have to find a way to stay alive for another fifty years to make sure she watched them grow.

'_That little brat…' _Tsunade smiled as the tears continued to flow.

* * *

'_**Hey Naruto, you'd better wake up, it's almost midnight!'**_

'_What? Damn it! What the hell happened, Kurama? It was four o' clock just ten minutes ago!'_

'_**Yeah, well you completely fell asleep in Sakura's arms, probably as a side effect from some of the medicine you received yesterday to slow your heart rate down for Tsunade to check your chakra lines. Well, anyways, Sakura realized that you had fallen asleep and used her newly acquired strength to carry you home.'**_

'_Great, hope Kiba didn't see that, I'd never hear the end of it.'_

'_**No, he didn't, but I would have laughed to no end. Anyway, she carried you home and gave you a goodnight kiss before returning to her home for a while. After that, I went to sleep and woke up a few minutes ago.'**_

'_She went home? Damn it! I was enjoying her company!'_

'_**Yeah well, I have a feeling she'll be back sooner than you think.'**_

'_How are you so sure?'_

'_**Trust me, she'll be back. In fact, I think she's here now.'**_

Naruto lifted his head as he heard the door open and the sound of sandals being kicked off in the opening. Naruto lifted himself from the bed and found himself in a loose t-shirt instead of his usual shinobi attire.

'_She changed me too?'_

Naruto appeared out of his bedroom to find Sakura hanging up her coat as the night air had become chilly for tonight. He smiled as she had that innocent look about her. Just something about it all made her give that off that feeling of shyness. He quietly snuck up behind and embrace her gently from behind.

"I'm sorry I dozed off like that." Naruto greeted her quietly. Most people would have been shocked at the sudden embrace, but Sakura knew who it was as soon it happened and she was instantly relaxed.

"It's alright; I knew the medicine Tsunade gave you would have this side effect within a day. It was actually quite nice for me to do something for you for once, even if it was to carry you home." Sakura smiled as she leaned back into his torso.

"Still, I don't like the idea of being a minute away from you now that I have you. I'm surprised though that you came back here, I thought you were going home."

Sakura only giggled at his response, confusing the blond slightly.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura turned around in his arms and kissed him gently.

"You baka, where do I spend most of my time now?"

Naruto shook his head unsure of the answer.

"With you, with you, here with you, you silly baka. I'm here with you, Naruto. _This _is my home now, my parents know that. I told them I would be here more than with them now and they accepted it with open arms. I'm here with you Naruto." She answered him with a loving gaze.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered slowly before kissing her fully and sensually. Sakura raked her hands through his hair quickly before they quickly pulled away.

"Go wait in the bedroom. I have a surprise for you." Sakura ran her hands over his chest. Naruto smiled as he returned to his bedroom, plopping on the soft bed. Wondering what Sakura had in mind for him, he relaxed on his bed and almost let sleep take hold of him again when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes to reveal Sakura standing in the doorway, hand on her hip, loose t-shirt and rose red panties.

"Sakura…" Naruto could only mutter out. Sakura swayed her hips and slowly walked to the end of the bed. She crawled on all fours on top of Naruto and straddled his waist. "Sakura…"

"Shh…I told you if you were a good boy you'd get a birthday present…" Sakura then turned to the clock on his nightstand. "…and for the last five minutes, it's been your seventeen birthday."

Sakura then threw her shirt off to reveal her breasts to Naruto. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. The entire time, in the back of her mind she could think that this is where she was always meant to be. She pulled herself up from his lips.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." She whispered before they began a night of pure bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry that it's been since August that I've updated the story. I had to take some time off from this to take care of other things and mainly just to not be burned out from this story. I don't have much to say other than I'll continue to try and get the last chapters out. Also, if anyone gets a chance to, check out Rosario + Vampire. Trust me, it's a really good manga/anime, but I'd suggest to anyone that it's A LOT more mature than most manga/anime. Anyways, I'm glad to be back.**


	30. Changing of the Guard

"**Changing of the Guard****"**

* * *

"Damn it….go away sunlight…" Naruto groaned out covering his eyes. He turned to look around and check his surroundings and recognized the sight of clothes and bed sheets thrown about, the smell of sex and sweat heavy to his nostrils. Naruto looked down to find a mess of pink hair on his chest and the sound of gentle breathing in the air. The memories of last night came rushing back to him in a flash

'_Good lord, I think she's the only one that can actually wear me out. I didn't know just how forceful she could be.' _Naruto thought as a smile protruded his face.

'_**She's got the intensity of a true mate in her, that's for sure.'**_

'_Please don't tell me that you actually heard or…..watched all that did you?' Naruto shuddered._

'_**No, I block those parts of your life from my subconscious, but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on.'**_

'_So you can sense it? Great….now my sex life isn't even private from you.'_

'_**Heh heh, sorry, you said you wanted to be partners, but unfortunately because we share the same body, or rather I'm imprisoned in here, we are pretty much inseparable.'**_

'_You know what? We'll discuss this another time. It's my birthday and I have a woman in my bed who's about to wake up.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah… and by the way, happy birthday Naruto.'**_

'_Thanks Kurama.'_

"Mmm, is that an outline of a sexy man underneath me?" Sakura mumbled sweetly as she lifted her head.

"I don't know, you tell me." Naruto smirked back at her. Sakura returned it back and pecked him on the lips.

"Does that answer you? Or better yet, what you do think of me this morning?" she asked in return. Naruto didn't answer right away as he slid his hand down her back and onto her rear, earning a mock gasp from Sakura.

"I think you're the only person that could wear me out like…and give one of the best birthday presents like _that_." Naruto grinned seductively at her. Sakura giggled as she smacked his head playfully.

"You perverted baka, I'm more than just a hot piece of ass to you aren't I?" Sakura pouted mockingly. Naruto crashed his lips to hers while giving her a firm squeeze, earning a moan from her throat. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Naruto replied. Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head in response.

"No, of course not." She replied quietly. "I already know the answer."

Naruto smiled again.

"Well then, what do you have planned for my birthday today?" Naruto pulled her up slightly so that she was resting comfortably on his torso, their heads rested against each other, his whiskered cheek touching her pale one.

"Nuh-uh, it's a surprise for you from me and the others." Sakura replied shaking her head.

"Not much of a surprise if you're telling me it's a surprise." Naruto reminded her.

"I never said what the surprise was though. Other than what you know from Tsunade, I'm keeping everything quiet from you." Sakura was careful to not reveal too much.

"Oh come on, you really can't tell me?" Naruto tried to peel something out of her.

"Nope, sorry Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura replied closing her eyes and smiling.

"You're evil, you know that right?" Naruto pouted.

"Only because you let me be evil…and because I'm so sexy." Sakura reminded him. Naruto however hatched an evil response back that would be sure to get Sakura's blood boiling. He thought about it momentarily, perhaps he had lost his sanity. Oh well, he couldn't resist pranking, even at her expense, heaven knows she did it to him.

"Hmm, if you plan on using that against me, maybe I should ask Hinata out…." Naruto replied quietly. Sakura's eyes shot open with killing intent.

"What, did you, say?" she spoke slowly, her voice growing malice.

"Maybe she's awake now…" Naruto continued onward through the gates of hell. Sakura growled out and flipped herself on top of him. She grasped his arms tightly and squeezed so much that blood would come out of a lesser man. However, Naruto simply smiled at her exploits, it only showed how much she actually cared for him.

"Oh, so you want to sleep with her now eh?" Sakura cracked her knuckles loudly.

"No, of course not. I'm only doing this because you like to make fun of me." Naruto replied innocently.

"Saying that you basically want to sleep with other woman when you have a beautiful one straddling you, becomes a death wish, you know that right?" Sakura growled.

"No, I didn't." Naruto replied with his still innocent tone, but a smile on his face. Sakura sighed with annoyance and lay back down on his chest, resting her head underneath his chin.

"Please don't say that, don't say that ever again." Sakura shivered silently as she felt a stray tear roll down her cheek. The tear landed on Naruto's chest, who felt it's warm sting.

"Hey, don't cry, you know I was only kidding right?" Naruto asked her, wrapping her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"Of course I do baka, but it hurts me to hear you say that. I still have nightmares when you're not next to me, nightmares that you chose her over me."

"Did I choose her though?" Naruto asked her kissing the top of her head.

"No…" Sakura mumbled.

"I chose you, I'll always choose you. And I'm sorry that I said that to you, I know I shouldn't have after last night. But you know that you'll do something similar at some point later on, right?" Naruto joked to try and raise her spirits. Sakura did just that and began to laugh quietly and nodded her head.

"That's the Sakura I know." Naruto smiled and held her tightly.

"It's your birthday, so I'll let it slide." Sakura lifted her head and kissed his nose.

"Ok, thank you Sakura. So then, what do you want to do right now? It's almost noon and…." Naruto didn't finish as Sakura grinded her hips against his.

"I think I know what you want to do, or rather _who_ you want to do." Sakura whispered seductively in his ear. "And after that, we can do what you want, because honestly _I _want to do this."

"So it's your birthday now?" Naruto groaned out. "Alright, I think staying in bed until you're surprise is ready will work nicely."

"Sounds like a plan, now come here and give me what I want." Sakura kissed him as she impaled herself on him.

_Two hours later…_

"So…it's already been one hell of a birthday for me, best one ever." Naruto laughed as he finished dressing himself and sat on his bed watching Sakura brushed her hair.

"Well, you wanted to have fun in the shower too, though I'm not complaining." Sakura replied with a smile to him.

"We're lucky we aren't pregnant yet. Good thing you have that birth control training." Naruto sighed thankfully.

"Of course, we're too young for that. Besides, I'd like to do a few more things with you and my career before we have kids." Sakura put down her hair brush on the dresser and sat next to him. Naruto remained quiet though for a minute which brought up Sakura's curiosity.

"Something bothering you?" she asked leaning forward.

"It's just, it's just, it's hitting me that I turn seventeen today. I think about how different our lives are compared to a regular person's at this age. Shinobi lead such a different life than others and I just think of what we do now and how it'll be in five years when we turn twenty-two. It's just like your mom and dad said, we mature so quickly that we don't realize it. Or maybe it's just everything that's happen to _us_, hell I don't know." Naruto looked down onto his floor.

"Naruto…" Sakura brought him into a warm embrace, making him lean into her side. "Don't think about that, I know that it may seem fast what's happening between us, but you know our training makes us react faster than others. The lives we lead, it makes us this way."

"I know, I know, it just hit me is all." Naruto replied quietly. Sakura pulled him away and lifted him to look at her.

"Don't think about it, let's head out to the festival and have a good time ok?" Sakura smiled as she helped him up from the bed. Naruto returned her smile and kissed her gently.

"I love you for that."

"I know, and I love you too." Sakura led him out of the bedroom and to the door and grasped the door handle. "That's why I had this arranged."

Sakura opened the front door and a bang went off.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" came the cheer as all of his friends stood in front of the door with various gifts in their hands. Naruto was momentarily shocked as he realized that this was for him and stepped out of the door.

"Wow guys, you didn't have to do this." Naruto smiled.

"Of course we did, it's your birthday man!" Kiba exclaimed happily while Akamaru jumped on top of Naruto and began to lick him.

"Hey now, stop that, haha. I'm glad you're just as happy Akamaru!" Naruto laughed as the dog licked his face. Kiba pulled the giant dog off of him and helped Naruto up.

"I'm curious though, how did you guys know when we'd be leaving my house?" Naruto asked them.

"Sakura gave us a signal thirty minutes ago. It allowed us to gather here about five minutes ago." Kakashi explained.

"So, is this your surprise?" Naruto asked Sakura with a grin.

"Of course, I told you I would keep it quiet." Sakura replied. Naruto embraced her gently while she returned it with twice the love.

"Thank you Sakura." Naruto whispered to her.

"Hey Sai, if you want to sketch anything, sketch that scene." Kiba laughed.

"Shut up Kiba, jeez, you're so troublesome sometimes." Shikamaru replied.

"And besides, I'd rather sketch something when they aren't watching." Sai added in flatly.

"Wait, so you're going to wait until Sakura and I are in a personal moment to draw us?" Naruto shouted. Sai smiled and nodded. "You bastard! Don't you dare do that!"

Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru held Naruto back while the rest looked on nervously, except for Sai of course.

"You realize that he's your boyfriend right?" Ino leaned over and whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah…" Sakura giggled nervously. "But what can I say? I love the baka."

"Don't come crying to me when he threatens to castrate every man that looks at you a certain way." Ino laughed as the she and Sakura watched Naruto struggle to get to Sai.

"He would too at this rate. Hang on, let me calm him down." Sakura replied and walked over to a struggling Naruto.

"Come here you." She replied before kissing him briefly. "Don't pick a fight today, for me ok?"

Naruto nodded as the others let him go, and Kiba giving a good nudging in his ribs.

"Got you whipped huh Naruto?" Kiba joked with a wink.

"Perhaps, but are you getting any from a woman?" Naruto whispered back. Kiba's expression changed from joking to serious in a flash.

"Well….no but, but….damn it!" Kiba crossed his arms in defeat.

"Alright then, since that's settled, I think Naruto deserves a hug from each of the Ladies of Konoha." Ino replied as she walked over and embraced her fellow blond, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday from me to you."

"Thanks Ino, I wasn't quite expecting that from you." Naruto blushed while rubbing his head.

"A friendly kiss isn't allowed, how about on the lips?" Ino joked with a smirk. Naruto's face went beet red at her suggestion before darting to Sakura who could only shake her head with a smile.

"I'm only kidding you baka. Besides, Hinata and Tenten need to give you one too." Ino directed her attention over to the two women, or rather four.

"Don't forget me and Kyousto." Tsunade replied with a smirk.

"Damn, Naruto is one hell of a player! A kiss from each of the ladies and special gift from his girlfriend!" Bee laughed loudly. Each of the women had a blush on their faces except for Sakura who stared at the Jinchuriki with a death glare.

"Care to repeat that you son of a bitch?" Sakura growled, instantly shutting up Bee. The others laughed momentarily before the women of the group continued with their personal gift. Tenten stepped up next and kissed Naruto's other cheek.

"Happy birthday Naruto, I hope Asuma's trench knives are working well for you." Tenten smiled happily.

"They are, and I can't thank your input and the others for allowing me to have them." Naruto replied gratefully. Hinata then stepped up and gave Naruto two kisses on his cheeks.

"Happy birthday Naruto, I hope I can make this a memorable one for you." Hinata smiled and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You being a part of this and my life have already made me happy and memorable. Thank you so much Hinata, for understanding everything." Naruto embraced her just as tight. Tsunade walked up next and kissed his forehead where she had kissed it many years ago in a loving gesture.

"Happy birthday brat, you know what my birthday gift will be at the festival." Tsunade smiled.

"Figures you would keep it simple in front of everyone granny." Naruto grinned. Tsunade gently flicked his forehead with a smile.

"You're lucky that it's your birthday. Tomorrow though, that flick becomes deadly."

Naruto laughed momentarily, but noticed that Kyousto wasn't looking at him directly. Naruto tilted his head slightly confused.

"Kyousto, why are you over there so quiet over there?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her. Her body began to shake silently as he approached her.

"I just, I just feel out of place here, like I shouldn't be here." She replied quietly.

"Now that's not true. You're just as much a part of this as anyone else here as far as I'm concerned. So you shouldn't need to feel like you don't belong here. Hell, I only met Bee just over half a year ago and he's become family too. You've been here for a month now under my watch, and we've had plenty of conversations with each other. You're family to me too." Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her his reassuring smile.

"But, we haven't really had an in depth conversation." She whispered quietly as she played with a strand of hair trying to avert the blush across her face. Naruto took notice of it, as he caught the twinge of pink on her cheeks.

'_If she so much as _tries _anything, I'll rip her head off!'_ Sakura thought as her jealous impulses began to overtake her mind, but she kept herself in control. Naruto however noticed the look in her eyes but decided to save it for the minute.

"We'll talk about anything you want to in private later, but for now you need to celebrate! It's my birthday and for the first time, I can really celebrate it like I want to. So don't feel like you don't have a place here, join in the festivities and enjoy yourself." Naruto reassured her with his grin. Kyousto felt the weight on her heart lift and she returned his grin with a smile and a nod.

"Great! Now what do you guys have planned for me today?" Naruto turned around to face the others. Kakashi walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"First, we figured that we'd go ahead a give you your presents now since we'll be too busy later tonight for obvious reasons. We figured that you wouldn't mind since you'll be too focused on the festival and the announcement we have for the villagers to remember them." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. It's a good thing that I have pretty nice home now with some couches and chairs to sit on. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Naruto waved in the others while he stood next to Sakura and waited for the others to walk in. Sakura moved to follow them in but was stopped as Naruto grasped her forearm.

"Naruto, what are…" Sakura couldn't finish as Naruto pressed his lips to hers quickly, somewhere in between a peck and full kiss.

"I saw your eyes when Kyousto blushed at me. Don't think for one second that I'll leave you." Naruto reassured her. Sakura simply smiled and nodded.

"Let's go ahead and go inside then." Naruto smiled back as he and Sakura walked inside. Naruto took a seat on the chair next to the window and Sakura placed herself right next to him in the big chair. Everyone was in the process of reaching some inside the two bags that contained the gifts they wanted to give him. Ino was the first to get her gift and hand it to him. Naruto opened the wrapped up gift and revealed it to be a rather large case. He opened it to reveal a new pair of shinobi sandals. They were black just as his old pair but the toes were closed and he noticed the bottoms were different than most.

"I saw them and I know that you really in depth with close quarter combat. When I asked the salesperson what the advantages of these were, he told me that they had a special compartment in the toe of the sandal to force chakra into the soles and on the feet to give you extra grip. So if you're on a muddy field in the middle of combat, then you have extra grip." Ino smiled as she explained.

"I didn't even know they made sandals like this. This is really great, thanks Ino!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide smile. Shikamaru was the next to hand his gift over which was in a medium sized box. Naruto opened it to reveal a set of scrolls.

"It's not much, just some techniques that I thought you'd like to try and learn, specifically wind type. Asuma left them to me, but honestly, I can't really use them so I figured that you needed them more than me." Shikamaru explained quietly.

"I'm surprised that you're giving me so much of the things Asuma left you guys. I really appreciate this as well as his trench knives. Thank you so much Shikamaru." Naruto smiled as he opened one of the scrolls. "Wow, these are some reason awesome looking techniques!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky Naruto. They aren't exactly easy jutsu to learn." Shikamaru smirked.

"I'll remember that one and shove it in your face." Naruto chuckled as he placed his first two gifts to his side.

Everyone began to hand their presents to Naruto and one by one, he marveled at the gifts he had been given, each one to hold a significant place in his heart now. They were various things that each other thought Naruto would like. Things like a new headband, some kunai, just things that Naruto would love regardless, mainly because he never really wanted much of anything. However, he did really like the trench coat that he had received from Kakashi, mainly because it was orange and it had extra compartments for many things like small scrolls. Hinata was the last person to hand Naruto a gift, slightly nervous as her hands shook quietly.

"I couldn't think of what to give you so I thought of something that you'd lost." Hinata spoke nervously.

"I don't know why you're so worried. Any gift you give me is one I always will appreciate." Naruto opened the gift to reveal two items. The first one was a picture of himself and Hinata that was taken after the war had been settled and they had discussed their feelings between each other. He was still happy that Hinata had understood his side and she accepted it. He smiled and turned to Sakura who smiled back at him as she took the frame and placed it on the side table next to them.

"It'll always be in our house." Sakura assured her before turning back to see what the second gift was. The familiar blue color and the shape of a long and forgotten crystal brought tears to Naruto's eyes. It looked exactly the same as the one Tsunade had given him. Tsunade walked over next to him and knelt down.

"She had my help in making that for you. I know it isn't the one that you lost, but it's a good replacement I think." Tsunade smiled as she grasped his hand. "It was Hinata's idea though, I only helped her."

Naruto raised his free hand to wipe away the tears in his eyes and smiled as he stared back at the crystal. He quickly placed it around his neck before he grasped it again and continue to gaze into its glory. Sakura knew it couldn't be helped, Hinata had always held Naruto in the highest regard and wasn't surprised that she had thought about this gift. She couldn't be mad at her for this. It seemed no matter how hard it was on her, Hinata would always hold a place in her heart for him. Sakura watched as Naruto looked up and smiled at her.

"This is such a thoughtful gift. Thank….thank you Hinata." Naruto sniffled out. Hinata smiled in return while Ino nudged her in the ribs.

"It looks like Hinata's gift is the best gift so far. Damn, I guess I'll have to one up you for his eighteen birthday next year." Ino laughed as the others joined in.

"It's not a competition guys. Each one of your gifts is special to me, especially since I've never really had a birthday like this before. All the gifts you gave me were special and I thank you for every one of them." Naruto reminded them all as another smile graced his lips.

"He's right; besides, my birthday gift tops all of yours." Sakura spoke in a cocky voice and smirk.

"Oh here we go. Sakura, you can't count _yourself _as a gift to him!" Ino taunted at her with her own smirk.

"Hey Pig I can't help it if the timing of our relationship counts as a gift." Sakura replied trying to divert the _actual _gift that she had given him last night.

"You've been dating for a month now. You can't be counting gifts a month in advance. I bet you gave him something else that you don't want to share didn't you?" Ino smiled as she walked over and leaned closer to Sakura. Said woman began to blush madly as she didn't want to talk about such a thing with everyone around, not to mention that Kiba was practically waiting to make a crude remark while she wondered if Sai was going to make a blunt comment.

"Ok." Naruto laughed nervously as he gently pushed Ino away. "I think we can go ahead and just say that all the gifts were great and leave it at that. We don't need any awkward moments coming out here on my birthday."

"I'd second that motion! Ok, come on people, no need to talk about bedroom matters here!" Tsunade ordered the others out.

"MASTER!" Sakura exclaimed in embarrassment and then covered her face with her hands. Naruto stood up with Sakura and pulled her away before she started anything bad.

"Hey, aren't you two going to be in more formal attire?" Ino asked them.

"No, we'll change later on, probably to a mix of shinobi gear and robes." Naruto just laughed nervously as Kiba looked over at him and made a motion to mimic him and Sakura in bed. Naruto glared as the crowd of people exited his apartment and began their walk to the festival.

'_Kurama, we may need to kick Kiba's ass soon to keep him in line.'_

'_**I'm with you on that one. He should not be making those types of gestures about her. Settle it later though. It looks like that red headed woman from your clan wants to speak to you.'**_

'_It's still weird when someone says that. As soon as I learned that from Sasuke just before he….well, it was just one more surprise from him I guess.'_

'_**You did what you had to do, now stop talking to me and talk to her.'**_

"Hey Naruto; Sorry that I couldn't find you a birthday gift in time." Karin spoke remorsefully as she hurried along Naruto.

"Hey Karin, where have you been at?" Naruto asked his fellow clanswoman.

"I was busy making some minute arrangements for tonight's festival. And to top it off, I still couldn't find a gift for you." Karin replied.

"Don't worry about that. It's a gift in itself to know that I wasn't the last of my clan is more than I could have asked for. And with you being in my clan, it only gives me hope that there are others out there who are part of our clan." Naruto smiled in return.

"I just find it hard to believe that we share blood in some respect. But it would have been nice if you had been more open when we last saw each other in the presence of the Hokage." Karin replied with a bit of an attitude.

"Hey, I'm still getting used to calling you a sister, or at least a distant sister. I would have never known if Sasuke hadn't revealed it to me in his last moments." Naruto remained strong as he felt his heart tugged at the mention of the Uchiha's name.

"Fair enough, but I think we should start to maybe have some more conversations. Perhaps to start looking for other people of our clan that maybe out there. You haven't exactly taken to the task like I'd hope and I would like to know what happen to our people." Karin explained.

"Listen, I know I haven't taken time to do this, you've been busy working your way into Konoha's system and I've…well…" Naruto cut himself off as he refused to answer.

"What's the matter?" Karin asked quietly while the two Uzumaki's ignored the sounds of punches being landed. It seemed Sakura decided to teach Kiba a lesson.

"I dealt with quite a bit of depression after the war was over. I hid it well, but it took a lot of my will power." Naruto admitted. Karin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this, at least the Hokage?" Karin asked him.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." Naruto quietly replied. Karin shook her head and smiled. In the short time that she had begun to speak with him and the others, she had learned that Naruto rarely ever spoke out if he was in trouble. She found it admirable, but knew it was not healthy to hold everything in.

"Naruto, my brother, you can't hold in things like this. It's not healthy to do that, especially when Sakura was suffering the same way." Karin explained to him.

"How did you know about Sakura?" Naruto asked her with some surprise.

"You thought that I was being lazy Naruto? I was working with Shizune once ANBU had fully interrogated me and deemed me a non-threat. By the way, those interrogations were _brutal_." Karin added in with a sneer.

"Hey, you were a part of Orochimaru and his band of merry murderers. Even if you didn't killed anyone yourself, you really think that we could let you in without checking all the parameters?" Naruto chuckled.

"Don't think I won't hurt you brother." Karin readjusted her glasses.

"Pfft…like you could." Naruto laughed, placing his hands behind his head. Karin joined in the laughter, catching the attention of Tsunade and a now calm Sakura who was dusting her hands off of Kiba's jacket.

"What are they so happy about?" Sakura asked her master.

"I think they're just happily conversing with each other. Be thankful that they share blood otherwise, well, they may have very well done something else." Tsunade smirked.

"Lady Tsunade…" Sakura groaned. "_Please _do not say that. I'm still having trouble accepting that they're more or less brother and sister. I _do not _need to hear _that."_

"Oh calm down." Tsunade laughed. "It's just a joke."

"Still, but it's nice to know that Naruto has at least one relative and that he's not alone." Sakura replied.

"Whoever said he was alone? He's had all of us for years, especially you. Am I'm pretty sure you two will be married before you know it." Tsunade remarked.

"Hey, hey, hey, I never said we'd get married _that _quickly." Sakura waved her hands in self-defense. Tsunade smirked in response.

"Oh, but you aren't _excited _by the idea of it, of you and Naruto being husband and wife, having little Naruto's and Sakura's running around?" Tsunade replied with a playful look. Sakura's face turned beet red.

"Tsunade! Don't say _that_!" Sakura whispered loudly trying to keep her quiet.

"It's fun to mess with my students." Tsunade laughed quietly while Sakura just fumed at her. Still, Sakura did like the idea of little Sakura's or maybe Kushina's running around. She smiled at the thought.

"You hear those two as well?" Karin asked Naruto with a smirk, who was also blushing slightly.

"Yep, and believe me, I don't like those conversations. Never was one revealing my private workings in the bedroom." Naruto replied.

"Aw, but you know you want little babies with her." Karin smiled.

"Not now for crying out loud!" Naruto replied as he sighed loudly to begin with some of the early festivities.

* * *

"Alright, I've almost found this place. I just need to center all the locations together. The north has the rivers to guide me, the south has the trees, the east has the stones, and the west has the steps. Now all that needs to be done is to head there and begin the trek to the center location." Ryutaki muttered to himself as he stood from his spot in the chamber.

'_I told you I'd find it.'_

'_**You've only found the final starting points. Finding the temple is another task completely.'**_

'_It's only a matter of time.'_

"The only problem is that I do not have one more shinobi to go on this path. I don't want to use a Shadow Clone since it'll use some of my chakra, but I may not have a choice."

'_**Do I need to remind you that your remaining shinobi are beginning to show seeds of deception and betrayal?'**_

'_I know this, but Kyushi is a brash one and will no doubt seek her revenge against me, due in part to Kazuki's 'wisdom' as he wishes to call it. And I've sensed that he has become closer to her in many ways so I feel that he'll protect her in any way that he can.'_

'_**And if you are wrong?'**_

'_Then I'll eliminate them before we even get to the temple and carry out the four paths myself.'_

'_**You do realize that there's more to these paths than simply walking along them right?'**_

'_Yes, and I know that there aren't any guards there waiting for me, but rather the choices that will lead me to the center at the temple. Well, that's where the training has come in for my pupils. This trek should be fairly easy for them as I've given them training to the highest level. Those two in this group have surpassed all of the previous five in terms of strength, stamina, smarts and pain tolerance. If Kyushi had not been lost then it would be a cake walk. Shyumatso had shown even greater promise but he had always shown a more aggressive side.'_

'_**Essentially you knew that he was more or less going to fail and yet you still trained him.'**_

'_It was my hope that he would come grasp what I was trying to do. He just could never get it through his head that this was for the best.'_

'_**You did lie to him about your intentions. You've told none of them of who I am or what I intend to do. That problem may very well become your ultimate down fall.'**_

'_If you mean they may revolt against me, I have more than enough power, even without you to take care of them.'_

'_**Once I am free of your body though, you will lose a considerable amount of strength and you will not be able to hold off the likes of Naruto Uzumaki and I highly doubt you'll be able to hold off your students as you are so bold to say.'**_

'_I didn't teach them all my tricks though. They have no idea what real strength is. As for Naruto Uzumaki, he is yours to deal with as you please. I know that I cannot go toe to toe with him, even with your strength aiding my own. He is stronger than me and if I dare say, stronger than you.'_

'_**In terms of raw power, perhaps he is. But in terms of technique, I have him in spades. He only has the Rasengan, the Shadow Clone and a few kiddie tricks combined with those Shadow Clones to fight me with. I know over one hundred techniques that he can never master. Some he may be able to dodge, others slowly affect his speed and physical prowess. They're all meant to wear down opponents with the smallest amount of chakra.'**_

'_That maybe so, but if he hits you in his Sage form, or the Six Paths, or in his Ultimate Kyuubi form then you may as well consider yourself dead.'_

'_**You're bold to speak like that to me.'**_

'_Can you blame me? The boy has shown such growth in just five years. He's the strongest warrior in the world and is no doubt in line to become the next Hokage. And I fear he's only tapped into his potential that his father bestowed upon him. His clan was a powerful one.'_

'_**That is why I intend to take his body as my own.'**_

'_What? Why on Earth would you attempt such a death wish?'_

'_**I have kept things from you as well. Like the fact that my body can never fully be a part of this world. I can return to my body if I wish, but it would not hold the strength that it once had. That is why this temple is of such great importance.'**_

'_Why is of such great importance though?'_

'_**Like I have said, I've held back my own information as well as you. It's more than a temple…it's a tomb, the tomb where my body lies in wait.'**_

'_So your body lays there…shame you don't like to tell me these things or that you know the location of your own body."_

'_**The seal that was used was supposed to keep me separated from my body while my spirit died away slowly. If not for your intervention, I would have died.'**_

'_I see, and how long will you be able to maintain your form in your old body?'_

'_**Only for about thirty minutes.'**_

'_That seems pretty damn short especially when you need Uzumaki present in order to transfer into his body.'_

'_**I assure you, Uzumaki will be there. I'm expecting it from him, and once we've sent foot on the temple, that village will know we're there. And I'm expecting him to be waiting.'**_

'_Awful amount of faith you have in the boy to show up.'_

'_**He will. Now if I were you, I'd start planning to depart this place and tell the last two members of your band of warriors what's going to happen.'**_

'_Already a step ahead of you.'_

Ryutaki stood from his chair and walked away from his desk to inform his warriors what was going to happen. He found them sitting inside the main hall sharpening their weapons and going over supplies. Ryutaki decided to get right to the point.

"Alright my two warriors, it is time that we leave this place." Ryutaki announced. Kyushi and Kazuki turned their heads to face him.

"We begin our travels to the temple that will complete our journey and rid the world of this plague. I've spent the last few weeks pouring over details to find the location and now we are almost upon. The last part of this journey will require four people. Obviously, we do not have four people amongst us, but my Clone will suffice here. We will walk the Four Paths of Destiny alone, but once we reach the center, we will meet again."

"And I assume that they're will trials along these paths." Kyushi replied.

"There will be, but there will not be any guards, just choices that will affect your path." Ryutaki explained.

"And why must we walk these four paths?" Kyushi questioned further.

"Because the seals around the temple will not lift unless the paths are taken. Thus, we must do this. And as I cannot conjure for Shadow Clones, it is the only thing we can do. But I have trained you well, both of you. You have surpassed my old students that were not worth the gifts bestowed to them. I have no doubt you will succeed."

"And how long will this journey take us?" Kazuki asked.

"The journey will only take two hours minimum. The Four Paths though will be up to you. Hopefully it will only take four hours."

"So basically, we make the correct choices and we get to the center of all this mess?" Kyushi replied turning away. "Seems pretty straight forward."

Ryutaki took note of Kyushi's tone, recognizing the hint of attitude that it was presented with.

"Don't think so blindly student. You've yet to experience what true fear can be like. These trials may not have guardians, but the tests will be ones of fear, your deepest fears will come to be known."

Ryutaki turned on his heal to have his back face his pupils. Kyushi and Kazuki looked at each other with blank stares.

"We leave in one hour, prepare yourselves for the ultimate tests." Ryutaki replied quietly as he left the main hall. Kyushi turned back to her weaponry and supplies with a laden gaze, Kazuki taking notice of it but deciding to pay no mind.

'_Ultimate tests huh? My ultimate test is of my vengeance against you. Even if I have Naruto Uzumaki weaken you, I'll be the one deal the finishing blow.'_

* * *

The festival had finally gone into full swing with all the villagers arriving and beginning to take in the scenes. Parents played games with their children while couples tried to win each other prizes and occasionally share a quick kiss. And some of those villagers were Naruto's friends who had decided to depart for the moment to partake in the activities but assured him that they would celebrate his birthday later on that night. The autumn air had grown seasonably cool and the sun was setting lower at earlier times. But the biggest event would be the Hokage's speech at six o' clock, roughly two hours away.

"I'm sorry you four, but I must depart to prepare the speech. But don't forget that I want you two to show up at least fifteen minutes before I give it." Tsunade explained to Naruto and Sakura.

"That's alright. We'll be there on time unlike Kakashi sensei." Naruto grinned at his teacher. Tsunade smirked before her ANBU guards appeared in a swirl of leaves to escort her away.

"Hey now, I'm not _always _late." Kakashi tried to defend himself to his pupil once Tsunade made her exit.

"Kakashi sensei, you are the definition of being late. If it hadn't been for your skill as a shinobi I'm pretty damn sure you'd be homeless." Sakura shook her head and laughed. Kakashi looked down in defeat.

"My own students betraying me." Kakashi replied.

"It's your own fault sensei. Hey wait a minute, where did Uncle Bee go?" Naruto whipped his head in all directions.

"Oh he said something about trying to score a hot one." Kakashi replied back into his usual tone.

"Man, I always get the damn perverted teachers." Naruto laughed loudly before being smacked on the back of the head by Sakura.

"That's nothing to be proud of baka." Sakura shook her head and pinched her nose.

"Now why would you smack me for Sakura? It's not my fault that my teachers are pervs, and at least I didn't end up like them." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Fair enough, but don't start becoming one to any one of them." Sakura reminded him.

"At least until he's the bedroom." Kakashi chuckled mischievously. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead and her face turned beet red. Kakashi gave a quick wave of his hand before vanishing in a pool of smoke.

"Son of a bitch! If one more person mentions anything about our sex lives I'm going to castrate every single one of them!" Sakura shouted a little more loudly than what she wanted which caused some heads to turn to the two of them.

"Sakura, let's get out of here quick before you get anymore heads turning our way." Naruto warned her. Sakura whipped her head to face him with an intense look in her eyes.

"Why bother, pretty soon everyone will know that we're a couple. May as well go ahead and reveal to everyone right?" Sakura asked him with arms crossed.

"But Sakura, you know that I want to ease into this…"

"Naruto, I know what you want, but I just can't wait for that anymore. I want these people to know what we are, who we are to each other. I'm sorry that I'm being selfish, but you're mine and I want everyone to know that if they talk about our personal lives then they have to deal with my fists." Sakura spoke loudly for the crowd to hear.

"Sakura, please, this is all a little much to take in for me." Naruto replied back as his face turned red.

"Naruto, you're the most energy fueled person I know, don't tell me that you don't want to show these people who you love." Sakura reminded him of what he used to say when they were younger.

"But things change Sakura, I've changed as well." Naruto replied with a soft voice.

"Naruto, you haven't changed. You're still the same person you've always been. Seventeen years later and you're the same loving, energetic person you've always been. Now stop fearing this and show it because I want them to know that they can't go around talking about that." Sakura encouraged him.

"It's only a few people saying that Sakura."

"Naruto, gossip in this village is something you've never experienced. I have and believe me, I'd rather not discuss it to such a level that I can't even talk about it. And I know what you're doing too. You're trying to protect me, but that's something we have to live with as well." Sakura told him firmly.

"How long have you been bothered by this?" Naruto looked at her with a set of sorrowful eyes.

"Since we came back home. I wanted to tell everyone, to show them the man that they missed out on, if not for my own selfish desire but to show what a wonderful person they missed out on, to show them that none of us deserve you. Please, just show them. I know it's crazy to understand, but I want them to see." Sakura asked him placing her hands gently on his face with a gentle smile. Naruto understood what she was saying and yet he couldn't understand. But he understood that she was right and that he needed to show them that he'd finally gotten his girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, lifted her into the air and spun her around wildly.

"What are you doing?" Sakura giggled as her hair flew with the wind.

"I'm showing the crowd that you're mine, what else could it be?" Naruto laughed as he set her down back onto the ground. Sakura didn't have time to say anything else to the matter as he planted a firm kiss to her lips, much to the delight of the approving ground. Cheers and applause could be heard around the festival for the young couple as they saw their hero with the woman he had always wanted. Naruto pulled away and with it, his fears disappeared as well. Sakura smiled as she rested her forehead against his.

"Now was that so hard to?" Sakura whispered to him. Naruto could only chuckle.

"More than you'll ever know." Naruto answered back. Sakura could only giggle.

"Shut up and kiss me again so we don't have to worry about this again." Sakura smirked in reply.

An hour went by beautifully as the two of them went to as many of the vendors as they could before the speech commenced. Naruto was able to win Sakura a few prizes, including a stuffed fox which surprised Naruto considering what the festival was for. For Sakura though, the real prize was that she had this gentle soul to be with her. Whether it was winning prizes or taking in the festival food, being with Naruto was more enjoyable than anything she could have imagined. She remembered well the last time she had been to a festival with him and it had been great, but they were younger then and she still had her head shoved somewhere she'd rather not have thought about. She had the man she wanted next to him that night with the fireworks in the sky and she hadn't realized it. Now she was clinging to his arm tightly.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank me for what Sakura?" Naruto asked in response. Sakura lifted her head to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"For everything." Sakura whispered before placing her head back on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and felt the warmth in his heart swell. Despite all the passionate moments they had with each other, it was always moments like this that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. The gentle interactions they shared seemed to hold more weight to them in his mind.

"Hey, we have half an hour before we're supposed to meet Tsunade, do you just want to sit and relax for a bit?" Naruto asked Sakura.

She nodded in response and pointed over to a set of benches placed by a group of trees. Naruto smiled in understanding as he and Sakura walked over to the benches, both sitting down and leaning on each other. The couple enjoyed the view of their fellow villagers as they happily enjoyed the festival, some of the children coming up to Naruto and asking for a photograph or an autograph from the Legend of Konoha as some had come to call him. He couldn't deny little kids wanting his attention, but he did it on one condition, to include the best Med-Nin in Konoha. Sakura couldn't deny his request either and the children were more than happy to include her in their photos as well. It wasn't too often that two of Kohona's best shinobi would be in the same photograph. Soon enough though, time passed by and the two shinobi knew they had to depart quickly for the speech. As they made their way to the tower, Naruto began to feel his heart race for the first time all day. It finally began to set on him that his heritage would be made official. It would also mean that Tsunade would make him his official successor.

'_**You shouldn't feel so nervous Naruto.'**_

'_I can't help it, I'm just anxious and scared as to what the reception the news will bring.'_

'_**Considering that a good portion of the village applauded your little escapade with Sakura not too long ago, I think you'll do just fine.'**_

'_I'm more concerned about some of the guilt that will follow.'_

'_**If you're talking about the villagers feeling guilt, they deserve to feel the guilt. They treated you like dirt for so many years, all because they could not see you for who you were. I'm not innocent by any means here, but you are. Who were they to judge you for something that you couldn't control? Now they'll know the truth and they'll deserve every bit of guilt they have.'**_

'_I don't want to look at it that way.'_

'_**Then don't, because you can't control what others feel. That's the way things work in this world. Enjoy yourself and enjoy the knowledge that you're going to be the next Hokage.'**_

'_Thanks Kurama.'_

Naruto and Sakura stood adjacent to Tsunade who was putting the finishing touches of her Hokage robes and was going over the final preparations.

"So that's fireworks ready, my short speech is ready. Have there been any reports of activity at the temple?" Tsunade asked her ANBU guard.

"No changes have been indicated on it My Lady. No one has made their presence known there." The guard replied.

"And the teleportation seal is still intact?" she asked.

"Yes My Lady, it's still active and ready for use." The guard replied.

"Good, we'll need it soon unfortunately." Tsunade turned to Naruto. "You'll need to be ready at a moment's notice."

"I know. It's just a matter of when he'll appear at the temple." Naruto replied before looking at the ANBU guard. "Should he be listening on this conversation?"

"The Hokage has already informed me of the situation. ANBU has set orders to protect the village in the event that you fail to kill this threat." The ANBU replied in monotone.

"I wouldn't say that to your future Hokage, especially considering that anyone who says I can't do something tends to have shoved in their face." Naruto gave a serious look to the ANBU. You couldn't tell it, but the ANBU did break a sweat under the gaze of Naruto.

"It's a bad idea to try and say something like that to the most powerful shinobi on Earth."Sakura warned the ANBU guard with a smile.

"Dully noted." The guard replied.

"Alright you two stop bothering my guards with such things like that and get ready for the speech. I don't expect you to speak to the village Naruto, nor do I want you to." Tsunade explained.

"So I basically just stand there and wave?" Naruto asked a little disappointed.

"Yes, because I want you to enjoy the moment that they'll give you. Besides, the Hokage is the only one that makes the speeches at the festival." Tsunade explained.

"Just enjoy it Naruto, you shouldn't have to speak at every event. For once just enjoy the applause and cheers you'll receive." Sakura grasped his hand tightly and kissed his cheek. Naruto smiled and nodded in response.

"Alright, for you, I will." Naruto replied and turned back to Tsunade. "I think we're ready to head out when you are Grandma."

"You brat, stop calling me that!" Tsunade shouted with a vein popping in her forehead.

"But it's my birthday. You can let that slide too can't you?" Naruto grinned knowing he could.

"For your birthday, yes." Tsunade sighed annoyed. "But you better have your running shoes on if you do it the other three hundred sixty four days of the year."

"Will do Grandma." Naruto chuckled. Tsunade just groaned but smiled in response. She threw on the last of attire for the festival.

"Alright then, but before we go, I have one extra surprise for you as well." Tsunade smiled.

"Another surprise, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Not _what_ Naruto, but _who._ Turn around and see for yourself." Tsunade motioned. Naruto turned around to reveal who it was.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara greeted him with his usual tone.

"Gaara! You sneaky guy when did you get hear?" Naruto smiled from ear to ear as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Just about an hour and a half ago, I wanted to make it as surprise for you as well." Gaara explained with a rare smile and proceeded to shake his hand.

"Wow, never would have thought you'd be able to get away from the duties of being the Kazekage to celebrate my birthday. Did you bring Tamari and Kankuro as well?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes, they're with your friends as we speak, waiting for this speech. I'm curious to see what Lady Hokage has to say about this big announcement involving you." Gaara explained.

"Oh trust me, you'll be surprised if you don't know what it is yet. But I think she's ready to give the speech so we'll talk afterwards alright?" Naruto grinned.

"Very well." Gaara replied.

"You ready to give that speech?" Naruto turned to face Tsunade, who nodded in return.

"Let's go ahead and get this speech over with. I always did hate this type of thing, soon you will too." Tsunade moved to the door and opened it. "Coming you three?"

The couple nodded and followed her out the door with Gaara in tow. Naruto could feel his heart beat faster as realization fully began to take hold again as the trio walked to the stage in front of the crowd. Years of dreaming, years of hard work and patience was finally going to pay off. He wouldn't be the Hokage _today_ but the announcement that he would be next in line to become Hokage was just as great as anything else. He would have the acknowledgement he had always wanted. Sure he had been praised for his heroics in the war and against Pein, but it didn't hold the same weight as being known as the leader of village.

"Naruto, are you in there?" Sakura asked as the couple stood just behind the platform.

Naruto shook his head to regain his composure, lost in his thoughts.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura whispered. Naruto turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's just the gravity of everything that's about to happen." Naruto explained. Sakura only smiled in return and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to do is sit back and enjoy it." Sakura replied and motioned over to Karin who was now making her way to the couple.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got caught up in the activities." Karin apologized to them.

"It's alright, Lady Tsunade is actually about to start." Sakura replied as she motioned to the Hokage who know stood in front of the crowd. Naruto's expression turned serious as he waited for her speech.

"Greetings once more Konoha!" Tsunade shouted in thunderous confidence, causing the crowd to grow in silence.

"Today we mark the anniversary of a noble man's sacrifice and to celebrate the memories of loved ones we have lost on this day." Tsunade began, making sure that the crowd remained silent to listen to her words. Naruto felt his heart tug slightly while Kurama growled softly in response, unsure of how to respond.

"Today we mark over a full year since the end of the 4th Great Shinobi war in celebration of the loved ones we lost in those blood filled days. I need not wish to say the words of blood as they may spread over and reopen old wounds that we are trying to heal. But remember that those loved ones watch over us with joyous eyes, knowing that they died to give us a future to live for."

The crowd broke out in momentary applause before Tsunade motioned the crowd to be silent once more.

"I do not much to say about the ones we've lost and what this celebration means as we've experienced it for the last seventeen years. Rather, I have two important announcements that I must make before we continue with tonight's celebrations, both involving a young man standing behind me."

The crowd broke into whispers of what she had to say. Tsunade turned her head around and motioned for Naruto to join him on the stage with her. The crowd turned to see their hero was on stage and began to cheer and applaud loudly for the savoir of the world. Naruto didn't know what to think at the moment, so he simply did what he always did. He grinned as he saw his classmates waving to him just a ways back.

"This boy who has become a man in front of our very eyes deserves our loyalty. This boy, who many of you shunned for his entire childhood, did the thing no one could have ever expected, he saved our world." Tsunade stared at the crowd with furious eyes. Many of the older citizens looked towards the ground, heads held in shame.

"I say these things to you all because I do not want another boy or girl to be treated that way again. And especially to a boy who has lost so much. I want you all to remember that _no one _deserves that treatment, never again. I want this lesson to be passed down for generations, for the next Jinchuriki to come. This boy has been saving your lives since the day he was born and for that, we can never be thankful enough."

The crowd applauded loudly as some drained the tears in their eyes. Not to mention a few women were looking affectionately at the man standing before them. Naruto turned to Sakura who mouthed a simple 'It's fine for now, they'll know soon enough.' Naruto nodded and turned back to the crowd.

"This boy, who I should start, calling a man, lost two of the most influential people the world from birth on this day. One of the heroes has his bust on that mountain." Tsunade pointed to the monument. The crowd turned, not knowing what she meant.

"The 4th man on that monument next to me was this man's father. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, born to his mother Kushina Uzumaki."

The crowd grew so silent that a pin drop could be heard. The boy they had all shunned, abused, taken for granted had been born the son of their hero who had sacrificed himself. Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the Fourth Hokage and his mother who many never knew of turned out to be one of the most influential women as well. The history of the Fourth had finally been revealed. Tsunade pulled Naruto in front of her to face the crowd.

"This boy's clan and mine have a history together, we are family. But he has done more for this village, for this world than any other person has and he will continue to do so as I have another announcement to make as well."

The crowd grew silent again.

"As you all know, I'm getting older. As much as I hate to admit that, I know that it's not something that can be avoided. The Third did what he needed to do to protect his village, not in just one part of his life, but the last part in which we all know he sacrificed himself. I believe that the Hokage should not have to leave this village in uncertainty as he did. I do not mean to say that in a negative light, but it is true in many aspects. So on this day, I have decided that I am ready to name my successor."

The crowd was now on pins and needles, some had an idea of who it was, and others however did not.

"When I know that he is ready, once I have trained him, once he has fully grown even though he has grown in so many ways. Naruto Uzumaki will become the true Sixth Hokage."

For just a brief second in time, Naruto felt the world stand still with no one moving but himself. The truth had been revealed and he was named the Sixth Hokage. Reality was at a standstill as he felt himself return to Kushina and Jiraiya again who greeted him happily.

"_What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked his mother and god-father._

"_We just wanted to congratulate you brat for getting to your goal." Jiraiya smiled and nudged his god son in the ribs. _

"_Honey, we want to keep this short because this is your night. But the next time we see you, we'll be sure to talk about this for a while. For now enjoy this night, Sixth Hokage." Kushina embraced her son quickly._

Reality set back in again and Naruto good hear the roar of the crowd cheering and applauding. He could see his friends, his comrades, his classmates and his sensei's jumping and cheering for joy. Tsunade leaned down over his shoulder to whisper something to him.

"These are your people now Naruto, they are cheering for you and they see you as their hero and leader. They are proud of you, and they are happier than they've probably been in their lives. Enjoy the moment." Tsunade smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Naruto looked on as the people continued to applaud and cheer for him, people lifting their children to gaze at the future Hokage. Naruto felt his fears subside quickly and could hear a happy chuckle from Kurama from within him, feeling his aura lighten. Naruto smiled and waved to the crowd, pumping his fist, anything to show his joy over what had transpired. He turned to his left when he felt someone pulled his arm and press their lips to his. Naruto recognized the pink hair and the jade eyes and didn't even think about what the crowd would say. He simply just pressed backed and returned Sakura's kiss and embraced her.

Despite the trouble that was heading to that damned temple, right now Naruto didn't care right now. He knew that he'd deal with that danger and he would win. He wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to lose to him. He'd finally gotten his dream, both of them. He had the title of Hokage and he had the more important one, Sakura, who he was kissing in view of all those he cared for, in front of a crowd of people to show them that he'd achieved what he wanted. From here on, he felt like nothing could stop him. Not the dreams that threatened his mind, not the insecurities that were leaving his mind and not that rat bastard Ryutaki.

* * *

**A/N: You know what the beauty of this chapter is? It seems like an ending, but it's not, it's one of the final hurdles to the final battle of these two shinobi of two ideals and the evil one still hasn't been fully revealed yet. I would have liked to have really included more of the characters in full conversation, especially Gaara. But know that this chapter is done. I'm hoping to get more interaction back with the others. The last few chapters have been mostly Naruto and Sakura. And if you don't believe me about Karin, TRUST ME, READ THE LATEST CHAPTER IF YOU CAN. Other than that, I have nothing to say. See ya soon.**


	31. The Emotional Road

"_**The Emotional Road"**_

* * *

The celebration continued onward after the announcement of Naruto's ascension to Hokage and the revelation of his parentage. The villagers had rejoiced over their new Hokage, many coming to congratulate him, giving him hugs, pats on the back as he led his group of friends to a special party inside the newly built village center. Despite the fact he wanted to celebrate with friends, he had to admit he loved the attention of it all. But once inside the building, he was happy to finally have some peace with his comrades and friends. Of course there was one technicality.

"What the hell is this? There's no alcohol or anything here!" Kiba shouted in protest slamming his fist on the table.

"Yes, because we need you all to be clear headed while we're still taking measures to keep the village secure. So enjoy the party with what we have, there's plenty of great things to do. Besides, you're all too young." Tsunade ordered.

"Damn it, and here I thought we'd be able to at least have some drinking games. Oh well, I guess we'll have to have fun the old fashioned way. Time for a wrestling contest!" Kiba shouted as he launched himself at Naruto.

"Yeah right!" Naruto laughed as he swerved out of Kiba's path and then preceded to grab his wrist, flipping him over his shoulder. Sakura just sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to get you Naruto! It's your birthday and you're the first one on the list to get your ass kicked." Kiba smirked.

"HEY! I don't need you two idiot's rough housing in here and destroying everything!" Tsunade shouted.

"I didn't even start this! I just wanted to enjoy the party!" Naruto defended himself.

"I don't care, calm down both of you!" Tsunade ordered. Naruto and Kiba nodded in understanding, but Naruto was not pleased with his friend.

"Nice going smart ass, you really had to start something tonight on my birthday?" Naruto whispered and nudge Kiba in the ribs.

"What am I supposed to do? We can't play card games or anything fun without booze in our system." Kiba grumbled back.

"Try it sometime, you may be surprised. Besides, it takes way too much for me to get drunk thanks to Kurama." Naruto whispered back.

"Kurama, who the hell is that?" Kiba turned back and looked confused.

"It's the Nine-Tails, remember?" Naruto's face turned into a look of annoyance.

"Oh yeah, that guy." Kiba looked away with an uncaring look. Naruto groaned quietly.

"Just try to have a good time for me without killing anybody, okay?" Naruto turned and walked away to join Tsunade who was speaking with Shizune as the party finally started to get going.

'_**You don't have to remind the others what my name is you know.'**_

'_Yes I do, I treat everyone I care about with dignity and respect.'_

'_**Thank you Naruto…' Kurama growled quietly with respect lining his voice.**_

"Don't start making this party be about men and their fighting competitions." Tsunade smirked with a gleam in her eye.

"Don't try to pin something on me when it's not my fault." Naruto replied as he took a sip of punch in his hand.

"Can't do it Naruto, it's just too funny." Tsunade's smirk widen out. Naruto groaned again.

"Shizune, can you try to and talk some sense into her?" Naruto asked her out of desperation.

"Sorry Naruto, I've been doing that for years and it never works." Shizune laughed and shook her head.

"Damn it, oh well. I guess you may as well not bother. I'll enjoy myself none the less. I just wish that there were a couple of people that could be here." Naruto looked around the party floor with somber eyes.

He wondered what his life could have been like if they had lived, if they were still here now. The nightmares he had once suffered were returning again and he couldn't stop it. He was happy that he hadn't thrashed out while had them though, thanks to Kurama's intervention. Sakura would be sure to kill him for not telling her and he was hoping he wouldn't have too. As much as they had talked about open books in their relationship, he still couldn't help but hold back. Opening up was harder than he'd imagine. His thoughts were brought back to Tsunade's voice.

"I know Naruto. I wish they were here too." Tsunade replied placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and motioned for Shizune to take her leave. She understood as she left the two Hokage alone. Naruto wiped his eyes slightly as he felt the night's events begin to take hold.

"It's hard you know? That Jiraiya, that my mom, my dad, Sasuke, that they can't be here." Naruto looked up through the sky light and at the stars, wondering what could be.

"We're two of the same beholder Naruto. Two tortured souls that have gone through too much that most men and women could never experience and stay sane." Tsunade reassured her.

"How have you been able live with all Granny? I'm not sure if I can do that without some help along the way." Naruto looked at Sakura who was talking with her mother and Karin.

"You take it one day at a time Naruto. The difference is that unlike me, you'll have people to go around and lean on. And what is going on with you now? I thought that you had finally gotten over this part." Tsunade remarked.

"I honestly don't think I have yet. I'm starting to have those nightmares again, but luckily I haven't been thrashing in my sleep." Naruto admitted.

"Are you kidding me? Oh boy, Naruto, you can't keep hiding things from Sakura and you can't keep hiding your emotions. I know that it's been a hard life for you and that maybe as you get older, you've begun to bring these memories back up. And I think it has to deal with Sasuke's passing as well.

"What am I supposed to do though? I can't have this weighing on my soul forever." Naruto replied.

"Right now, you need to understand three things. The first is that Ryutaki is still out there and that he needs to be dealt with. For you, that should not be a problem. Number two, the village knows your family now and they will be giving you apologies like never before. They will come to accept you. And number three, you're the Sixth Hokage! You may not be there yet, but me announcing you as successor, with no possibility of it being taken away makes all your goals set as a child to become reality." Tsunade explained with a look of gratitude on her face.

"What about the nightmares?" Naruto asked her.

"They'll leave in time Naruto, but you need to tell Sakura before she gets mad again. For now though, be happy with everything that's happened tonight. Go dance with Sakura, her mother, whoever. Take Sakura home and have a good time." Tsunade smirked while Naruto shuddered.

"Please don't make reference of our sex lives. If you were Kakashi or even Iruka, I'd probably knock you out." Naruto groaned.

"See? You've already forgotten about it haven't you? That's what it's going to take." Tsunade assured him. Naruto didn't disagree with what she had said. He smiled and nodded as he walked down onto the dance floor towards Sakura and her mother.

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy." Sakura's mother smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. Naruto laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh it's nothing special, just like any other day." Naruto replied back.

"Don't say things like that Naruto. If it wasn't for you being born this day, you would have never been the one to contain the Nine-Tails." She answered back.

'_If I hadn't been born, my parents would have still been here.'_

'_**Don't start having those thoughts Naruto, what's done is done and we can't change it. Enjoy yourself, it's your day to shine, not your parents.'**_

'_Easier said than done Kurama.'_

"Hey now, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Sakura broke his conversation with Kurama. Naruto shook his head back to reality.

"What? Oh, yeah, come on Sakura, let's hit the dance floor." Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her away, with Sakura's mother smiling the entire time. Her husband walked up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"They look just like we did at that age." He said quietly with a smile on his face.

"She made the right choice. It amazes me how well they go together." She replied back as the married couple watches their daughter dance with Naruto in sweet bliss.

"It's still weird, but I'm getting used to it all." He retorted.

"I know, but we take it one day at a time." She answered back.

Naruto felt himself in a world of confusion right now. There were many swirling emotions going on with him at the moment. He had promised her that he would be open, but he hadn't been. Perhaps it had been his upbringing to stay silent, to not be the one to make others concerned because he perhaps believed they wouldn't care. Sakura could sense the turmoil as he held her while they danced.

"You're keeping something from me aren't you?" Sakura asked seriously as they kept their dance going. Naruto looked at her with a surprised gaze. Despite knowing how well she had learned to read him, he still found himself surprised by it. He looked at her with a gaze of acknowledgment and nodded.

"What are you keeping this time?" Sakura asked him gently. Naruto didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of a dance floor, so he looked around for a place to talk to her in private but was confused because of the emotions running through him. Sakura could see it and decided to lead him away to her own secluded spot behind a set of curtains.

'_She _really _knows how to read my emotions. At least she knew to find this place away from the others.'_

'_**You trained her after all. What do you think keeping secrets from would result in?'**_

'_It doesn't help when my nightmares involve you in them does it?'_

'_**I've already apologized countless times for that. I can't control what your subconscious does though, this is something more personal as we've discussed once or twice.'**_

'_Right, sorry about that.'_

'_**It's fine; now talk to your woman.'**_

'_Right…'_

"Alright then, now that we're away from the others, what do you need to tell me before I ring it out of you?" Sakura asked crossing her arms. Naruto sighed and looked down at the floor. Sakura's expression had turned from serious to one of solemn understanding. She sighed lifting his head with her hand.

"I promise I will not be mad at you for what you've been holding back." Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded in response and took a deep breath.

"I've….I've been having those nightmares again." He spoke quietly. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto?" she asked him as she ran her fingers through his head. Naruto sniffled a little before he replied.

"I don't know. I guess my old nature of keeping it to myself just came back and did it. I didn't thrash around in bed when you were there so I thought that it was the comfort you told me about when I was training you." Naruto looked at her as he wiped his eyes.

"Naruto…" Sakura gently said his name and cupped his cheek. "So you're telling me that when I'm not around, you have these nightmares like before we were together?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded in response.

"Naruto, despite what I say about opening up, I think that there's always going to be traumatic moments in your life. You've suffered hard ships that no one should suffer. I didn't say you had to open up to cure these things; they'll always be there in some way. I want you to open up so I can comfort you, to hold you so you don't feel those horrors." Sakura explained.

"How do you know all this? Do I just wait for the nightmares to leave until I'm better?" Naruto asked her with a serious tone.

"Yes Naruto. Do you think you were the only one who had nightmares? I had nightmares of you dying after the war and it tore me apart. I didn't know that it actually meant my feelings for you went so far. When I was in that white room, the one with the doors that you sent me to when you were training me, I admitted that to myself. I knew then that I loved you, that my nightmares of you dying on the battlefield meant I loved you. Once I realized that, my own nightmares began to vanish quickly." Sakura explained.

"But what about mine?" Naruto asked in vein.

"I don't know Naruto. You've suffered more than I have and so I don't know how long it may take. That's why I wanted you to open up, so that I can help you through it all." Sakura told him as she ran her palm against his cheek gently and smiled at him.

"So that means that I want you by my side at all times when you sleep. I want to hold, to take away the nightmares, whether it is at your house or mine. We know that my parents accept you doing that and they accept me staying over at _our _house. It's as simple as that." Sakura told him and kissed him gently.

"Sakura…"

"I don't want to hear anything about it anymore. It's your birthday, and more than anyone, I want you to enjoy it. So take me back on the dance floor and dance." Sakura ordered him and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

Naruto wasn't sure what the hell had just transpired. So had Sakura just declared to him that their relationship was at the next level, basically that of marriage? This new and bold Sakura made the last one look like Tsunade hadn't trained her at all.

'_Did my training really do all of this to her?' _he thought as they danced slowly around some of the others.

'_**Maybe so, it just seems that she's more confident she's ever been before.'**_

'_Yeah, she is…'_ Naruto smiled as he watched the others watch and Sakura dance. No one had actually become a couple besides them yet, but the signs were there. Hinata and Kiba seemed to be actually hitting it off like Naruto had hoped for, even if Kiba was playing cards while he talked to her. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Temari had begun to hit off as well, at least in Shikamaru's way.That didn't matter to him right now though. He turned his attention back to Sakura.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered to her and embraced her tighter.

"I know you are, and it's okay, I know you aren't someone that can open up easily." Sakura looked up into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you have to hold it in all the time. We're all here for you, remember that."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"And for crying out loud, try not to be so sad on your birthday." Sakura instructed him.

"I'm trying, but this day has always been hard on me. And know it's harder knowing who my parents are. I'm just trying to keep a positive attitude, but it's hard."

"Just think about what they would want for you. Listen, I have an idea once the party is over." Sakura pulled him to one of the tables and sat down.

"What are you going to suggest?" Naruto asked her.

"I want you to talk to my mother in private." Sakura told him with a small smile.

"Why would I do that though? I don't understand." Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Naruto, I can't give you what you are looking for in a mother. I think that is what you're looking for more than anything. Tsunade can't give you that entirely as she's never been a mother herself. I think talking to my mom would help understand what you're looking for." Sakura explained.

"I see what you're saying. That's not a bad idea, but then again, what should I expect from someone I've trained." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey know, I was smart way before you trained me. You've just given me new strengths like this." Sakura smirked as she formed a perfected Rasengan in her hand. Naruto smiled at his own handy work, or at least what he thought was his handy work.

"I see you finally perfected it. Good thing too, because our kids are going to learn that too and I'll make sure…AHH!" Naruto shouted as a rather large cup of punch was dumped on his head by another one of his future students.

"I got you boss!" Konohamaru laughed before turning around and running for his life. The rest of the party broke out into laughter.

"Damn it Konohamaru!" Naruto growled and began to give chase. "Kiba, you wanted a party game right?"

"Damn right, anything is better than these card games." Kiba threw his losing hand on the table.

"I got one for you then. It's called 'Catch Konohamaru and kick his ass'!" Naruto shouted as he began to give chase.

"Alright, come on Akamaru!" Kiba shouted in joy as he and his dog took chase with Naruto. Tsunade shook her head and smirked, at least they wouldn't wreck the place outside. Sakura smiled as she watched her man go after the prankster, not noticing Kyousto take a seat next to her.

"Umm, Sakura?" she asked Sakura who whipped her head around.

"Oh, I'm sorry there. I didn't notice you Kyousto." Sakura smiled brushing a strand of her hair back.

"It's fine, but I wanted to talk to you privately." She answered back a little nervous.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Sakura asked, still a little unsure about her little crush on Naruto.

"I just, I just wanted to make sure that you aren't mad at me for, well, you know." Kyousto rubbed her arm while she blushed.

"It's ok, I know about your crush on him." Sakura smiled as she drank some punch.

"I'm sorry, but I've never met someone like him before. He's just so kind and sweet and charming, I just can imagine how many others he's been able to get a blush or two out of." Kyousto spoke admirably of Naruto.

"You don't know the half of it. The funny thing is that he doesn't even mean to do it. But I want to make this clear, do not try and take him from me. Trust me, it's not worth it." Sakura smirked as she took another sip from her glass.

"No, no, I don't intend to do that! I just admire him is all!" Kyousto waved her hands in defense. Sakura smirked and then laughed.

"Good to hear, now then, let me ask you something. What do you exactly plan on doing now that Ryutaki no longer has control over you?" Sakura questioned.

"I honestly hadn't given any thought to it. I just wanted to get away from him and try to start a more normal life. After that, who knows what I'll be." Kyousto shrugged her shoulders.

"Ever considered just staying here in Konoha?" Sakura asked her. Kyousto shrugged her shoulders again.

"Maybe, right now though, I'm just not sure where I fit in. I can't just leave though. I was part of Shi-Ryu, if I leave the village, I may be branded a fugitive." Kyousto replied, taking a sip of her own drink. Sakura felt sympathetic to her. Perhaps she had judged her too harshly after all.

"I'll see what I can get Lady Tsunade to do for you." Sakura replied with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kyousto looked up and gave an appreciate smile.

"Thank you, I'd like that." She replied. Sakura smiled back as she lifted herself from her seat.

"Can you give me one moment? I need to speak with my mother about something real quick. In the meantime though, can you keep an eye out for Naruto? I'm sure Konohamaru will be coming back and hiding behind Lady Tsunade any minute." Sakura excused herself.

"Sure thing, but what do you want me to do?" Kyousto asked her.

"Just get either Ino or Lady Tsunade to hit him, that'll do the trick." Sakura giggled as she walked over to her mother who was conversing with her father.

"Oh hey honey, I see that your man certainly likes to make an exit, or rather make a chase out of nothing." Sakura's father chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, he tends to do that. Say dad, can you leave me and mom for a moment? I need to ask her something." Sakura asked.

"Sure thing honey, I'll be talking to Ino's father in the meantime." He answered back and walked away from his family.

"Now that your father is away, what did you want to ask me?" Sakura's mother replied.

"It's not so much a question as it is a favor." Sakura retorted.

"A favor?" her mother answered back confused.

"Yeah, it's about Naruto. I know that he looks happy right now because it's his birthday, but he's still a little depressed about something. And I think you're the only one that can help him here." Sakura began.

"Something I can only do? What do you mean by that?"

"If you let me finish, you'll know." Sakura sighed.

"I'm still your mother you know." She answered back with a tone.

"Right, right, I'm sorry. Anyways, he's still depressed about his parents not being here to celebrate. He's had plenty of father figures in his life. But the one thing I think he is missing his mother. He's never really had one and I think he needs that type of comfort." Sakura explained. Sakura's mother nodded in understanding.

"I know it sounds weird, but I think he really needs this. Just to know what it's like." Sakura said with a touch of sadness in her voice. Sakura's mother embraced her as her answer.

"Of course Sakura, I understand completely. I'll talk to him tonight okay?" she answered back.

"Thanks mom, I know this will help him heal his scars." Sakura replied embracing her back before they pulled away. "Speaking of healing scars, I'd better be ready just in case Tsunade decides to kill him for chasing Konohamaru."

"Yes, that boy you love has a nice knack for getting into trouble." The two Haruno's laughed quietly.

"Get back here you little bastard!" Naruto shouted as he and Kiba re-entered the room with Konohamaru running for his life.

"Speak of the devil." Sakura smacked her forehead and laughed in amusment.

"Don't make me use my Sexy Jutsu boss!" Konohamaru began to form the hand signs, only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"You are NOT using _that_ technique at this party." Tsunade growled to a now whimpering Konohamaru.

"Sorry ma'am I…AH!" Konohamaru screamed as Naruto poured ice cold water down his shirt and pants.

"Got you back you brat!" Naruto laughed loudly as the others joined in with him.

"You've got yourself a winner there Sakura." Her mother giggled and laughed with the others. Sakura only shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Tree leaves shook as three shinobi landed on each branch and propelled them forward. They were on their way to a goal that at one point they had all shared. Now the seeds of deceit ran through their veins, well at least two of them. Betrayal is often started by the highest power and eventually works its way down through the ranks, like a rain running down a tree. And eventually it breaks apart any bonds. It becomes a virus that eventually will break everything. Ryutaki though did not care about that.

"We're only a few minutes away from the starting point." Ryutaki shouted out to his other pupils.

'_Like I give a rat's ass, you're lucky I don't try to strike you down right now. If only I was strong enough to do so. That's okay though, I'll have Naruto Uzumaki do the deed for me, but I'll leave the finishing blow for myself.' _Kyushi smirked. Kazuki took notice of the look that Kyushi had on her face and began to wonder.

'_How does she plan to kill Ryutaki when we both know Naruto won't stop until he's dead? Then again, she has better abilities of seeing things than I thought. She isn't as evil either, but in essence, she deserves some revenge. I just can't see her doing it.'_

The group remained in silence as they approached an arch in the ground. Ryutaki landed softly in front of it with Kyushi and Kazuki landing behind him. The area was surrounded by trees and swirling rivers, but it was slightly chilly. The arch led to a set of four paths that would begin their trials. Ryutaki didn't waste any time as he summoned a Shadow Clone of himself.

"Alright then, let's not waste time here. It's time to get this show on the road. Choose your paths with your instincts. I already know which two I'm taking by the same measure." Ryutaki explained.

"How do you know which paths you want to take? You've barely seen them." Kyushi asked crossing her arms.

"Instinct my dear, instinct." Ryutaki replied smugly as his real body stood at the furthest left path and his clone two to his right.

"And how are we supposed to choose with only two paths left when you've taken two already?" Kyushi asked him.

"Aw, why are you so hostile Kyushi, you used to be such a follower of mine. None the less, I'm the one leading you here to greatness and salvation. Thus, I'm the first to choose. You two will decide between yourselves which paths to take. I'll see you at the temple." The real Ryutaki replied as he and his clone took off down the paths, not wanting to waste any time. The two remaining shinobi should in the clearing with the arch in silence for a few minutes.

"What should we do here?" Kazuki asked her quietly.

"I don't know, I just want to find that son of a bitch and kill him for what he's done to you and me." Kyushi closed her eyes and took in the sounds of the wind and river. Kazuki sighed quietly in response.

"And what happens _if _you succeed what then?" Kazuki asked her honestly.

"What do you mean 'if'?" she asked him with a serious tone in her voice.

"You really think that you can kill Ryutaki at the _exact_ moment when he's at his weakest? You really think Naruto Uzumaki would allow you to do that with his mentality to save the world?" Kazuki asked her.

"What does he care if I kill him as long as he did?" Kyushi asked him in vein.

"Because he told Naruto that he was his mother's brother, that he was his uncle." Kazuki answered back.

"How do you know that?" Kyushi gasped at this revelation.

"I sent a little tracker with Kyousto on her way to Ame. It was the tiniest little bit of chakra, but enough to absorb any information and feed it to my brain." He explained.

"How in the hell did you learn that technique?" Kyushi asked more fascinated at his jutsu than what he'd revealed.

"Never mind that, look I'm warning you now to think about what you are doing. Naruto will be fueled by anger, rage, hate, revenge just as you are. The difference is that he can finish off Ryutaki whereas we can't. I know that you believed yourself to be stronger than Shyumatso was, but you know in your heart you weren't." Kazuki replied with more emotion in his voice than Kyushi had ever heard from him.

"Kazuki…" Kyushi whispered with sad and gleaming eyes.

"Whatever you may think you have, it wasn't nearly as good as Shyumatso. I'm not even on half the level he was and what happened to him? He ended up either in the bottom of the cave we stay in or in a river somewhere. I don't know, but I know this, you can't take Ryutaki. I know that I can't take Ryutaki and I know even if we attacked together _with _Kyousto, we could not take him. I know I said we could, but I lied about that." Kazuki told her grasping onto her shoulders.

Kyushi simply looked away and didn't answer back. Kazuki sighed quietly and forced her to look at him.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but we know everything he told us is a lie. We know that we haven't killed anyone by our own hands. They're _his _hands. He's the one who influenced us. I'm not proud to admit it, but I have not made my teachers proud. This headband I wear around my dark hair has been disgraced by what I've done in the name of a madman. For the longest time I thought the things he said were right. But after seeing all the destruction of the first village we attacked, I know damn well that I've dishonored my beliefs and now I'm trying to make amends in some way. The only way I can do that and still somehow remain alive is to lead Ryutaki to his demise by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki. What Ryutaki has done is wrong and what he is doing is wrong now. The only I can do is go with it and hope that Naruto will finish him off."

Kyushi was taken aback by his words. He had never said anything like in all the years she had known him. Why know though, why would he say these things know? Why not sooner? It just didn't make sense.

"You've never said anything like that before. Why did you wait so long to say something like that?" Kyushi asked him quietly.

"It's not my nature to reveal things, but I know when something's wrong. I can't ask you to come with me to meet my maker if that's what happens. You deserve to have a life of your own, while mine has never been my own. Its suicide I'm sure, that's why I'm asking you to leave now, while you still have the choice. Even if we somehow survive it all, Konoha and the other villages will know about us if they don't already. We're killers in their eyes." Kazuki reminded her.

"That's why I'm doing this. I'm a killer, nothing more now. My fate has been sealed from the first moment that I took my father's life. I saw the world as nothing more than a worthless pit and that's what it has always been. You think that you can say what's best of me? What is there left for me, a normal life? I can't atone for my sins Kazuki! I've killed innocents! I realize all of that now, but what can I do now expect go on this suicide mission and try to atone for some of the things I've done?" Kyushi asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I ask myself the same question Kyushi." Kazuki replied quietly.

"Then you should understand why I can't turn back. I don't plan on living through this, I already know that. I've been lying to myself the entire about my revenge. The only thing I could do is maybe land a critical hit on that bastard and let Uzumaki finish him off. That's all I can hope for and even then it may not be enough. But I have to try something and atone for what I've done." Kyushi explained turning away from him. Kazuki realized that there was nothing he could do about it. He stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess if I can't convince you, we're in this suicide mission together." Kazuki replied. Kyushi simply nodded. "Alright, you chose first."

Kyushi nodded and let her instincts take over, her legs leading her to the farthest path to the right. Kazuki moved to the last path that had not been taken. They took one last look at each other and smiled before they began their journey into the unknown.

Ryutaki, the real one, meanwhile had arrived at his trial, but soon found himself in an angry mood. He stood along the path in front of another arch with four puzzles on the arch, an elemental symbol on each one.

"Great, so it's not one trial per path, its multiple trials. Four puzzles to solve and then I'm sure there's another one waiting for me. That set of armor in place over there doesn't bode well either." Ryutaki muttered to himself looking over the armor just past the arch.

"Alright then, let's see, fire, wind, water and earth. And it's says 'you must pass through the arch, but only once the four elements are one.' That's seems easy enough, here goes nothing." Ryutaki knelt onto the ground and began to form hand signs.

"Fire, wind, water, earth!" Ryutaki shouted and shot the floor elements from his finger tips to the appropriate symbol. The gate roared to life and Ryutaki quickly passed through before anything happened. He didn't have time to think though as the suit came to life and took a swing on it him which he quickly dodged. Ryutaki channeled his chakra through his arm and swung back at the armor and sliced it down the middle.

"Well that was easy." He muttered to himself with a smirk. His celebration was short lived though as the suit reunited and quickly moved to strike again. "Or not, this may take a while to figure out."

And so the trials of Ryutaki began.

* * *

The party was beginning to wind down and the most of the guests had decided to call it a night, especially considering they weren't allowed to have any drinks until Ryutaki had been dealt with. Naruto had promised them they would have a proper party at his place with drinks and everything, much to Sakura's dislike and was now showing her displeasure with his suggestion.

"Oh come on Sakura, you can't be mad at me all night for suggesting that. It's all in good fun." Naruto begged her forgiveness.

"Sure I can, I live there too you know so it's as much my house as it is yours." Sakura answered back with a displeased look.

"_Your _house? Wow, you sure do work fast don't you?" Naruto laughed at her suggestion. Sakura knew she had made a mistake and blushed madly.

"Well, it's not like, we're you know, married…" Sakura stuttered out. Naruto could only continue to laugh.

"Not yet anyways." Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head. Sakura smiled and embraced him not wanting to leave his warmth for the rest of the night.

"I see that you two are having a good time." Iruka greeted them from behind with a grin. Naruto turned around and smiled at his old teacher.

"Iruka-sensei! Where have you been tonight?" Naruto asked him releasing his embrace from Sakura.

"I was looking after the kids that were attending the festival while their parents were out. That's why I was so late getting here." Iruka explained.

"That sucks, but at least it was for the kids." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, but like you said, it's for the kids. But I'm more interested in the big news with you Naruto. I have to give you my congratulations, you're finally the Hokage." Iruka ruffled his student's hair with a grin.

"Well I'm not the Hokage yet. I have to deal with all the political training and everything, but I'm glad you're here to tell me that Iruka. I couldn't have gotten here if you hadn't passed me in the first place." Naruto thanked his teacher.

"You weren't the smartest one that's for sure, but when it came to guts and pure determination, you out shined everyone else in that class." Iruka chuckled.

"Come on, I wasn't that dumb, I just didn't apply myself as much." Naruto pouted. Sakura just laughed at his reaction.

"I think you were pretty dense." Sakura joked around with him.

"You may want to watch yourself Sakura. Otherwise I may take Ino home with me today." Naruto leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You wouldn't dare think about it." Sakura growled in response, gripping the table cloth tightly.

"Telling cruel jokes can be a specialty of my own too Sakura." Naruto answered back with a smirk. Sakura just turned away with an 'hmph!'

"Don't fight over that you, not for my sake. I just wanted to congratulate you for finally getting your dream Naruto. I can't talk right now since it's so late and I'm about to pass out. But let's catch up later this week, alright like we did with ramen?" Iruka suggested to him.

"You got it Iruka-sensei!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

"Just call me Iruka, I think the sensei doesn't need to be added anymore." Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"I can't do that, it would sound too weird not to." Naruto replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Try it, you might be surprised." Iruka smiled and bid the couple a good night. Naruto and Sakura watched as the party was falling into its final stages, close to midnight. The both of them had decided to move on up to the roof top to admire the last of the villagers having fun and watch everyone begin to head home. Most were anticipating fireworks by now, but they were absent for tonight. There would be no fireworks tonight for security reasons.

"I really wished that they would at least have some fireworks. A festival just doesn't seem the same without them." Sakura commented as she looked up at the stars.

"I don't think a festival needs fireworks to be great. I think the atmosphere surrounding it is more than enough to make it wonderful." Naruto replied as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

"At least you had a wonderful birthday." Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's honestly the first birthday I could really enjoy without the fear of being assaulted or abused. It was…nice." Naruto smiled at the feeling of joy in his heart.

"You never deserved to be treated like that. No one does, but now, you're healing. It may not seem like it, but the hidden scars are healing." Sakura comforted him, grasping his hand and squeezing lightly.

"I know, and it's all thanks to you." Naruto smiled and looked into her eyes. Sakura returned the expression and then pulled their bodies up.

"Come on, I think it's time we head home." She remarked and began leading him to their home. Naruto could only wonder why she would want to head home now when there were quests they needed to bid farewell.

"Sakura, what about the last quests downstairs?" he asked her confused.

"I don't think they'll mind if we head home tonight without saying anything. They'll understand." Sakura reassured him. Naruto dumbly nodded, still confused but decided it was best to not argue with her.

The journey was quick as his house was just around the corner from the Village Center. Sakura had to admit that it was nice that his house was so much closer than hers, rather it was _their _house. She could only wonder though what would happen when Naruto became Hokage and if they would keep the house as a second home or a permanent one. But she had other things in mind, namely wanting her mother to speak with him, to try and begin the final steps of healing. So it came to her as a surprise when she sensed both her mother _and_ Tsunade's presence in her house as she opened the door.

"I'm going to the bedroom to change. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Sakura held his chin in her hand and kissed him quickly before departing to the bedroom.

Naruto nodded as Sakura walked down the hall and shut the door. The Jinchuriki walked into the kitchen and pour himself a class of water, kicking off his sandals and removing his head band, placing it on the table. The emotions of the night had finally hit him, the joy and the exuberance of what had finally happened. He was the Hokage, he was celebrated, and he was adored. But there was something missing, something pulling at his heart.

'_Mom…dad…'_

No matter how much joy he experienced tonight, the emotional scars in his heart would always remain. He had never known his parents and it wasn't until he had found a medium to speak with them that he even remotely knew anything. Jiraiya was the first father figure in his life and he had been lost too. But what hurt him more, was that he had never known the love of a mother. It pulled on his heart even more.

'_Mom…' _Naruto shook and sniffled as he felt his eyes water.

Tsunade could only provide so much. She was the current Hokage and she didn't have the time to comfort him, no matter how much she wanted to. Other than her, he had never had a mother figure in his life. He felt the tears stream down his face at the thoughts and emotions. One moment he had been happier than anyone, now in seclusion, he felt the pain again and it returned tenfold. The seventeen year old boy, who was becoming a man, was reverting back to that lonely lost child of five. He wanted his mother; he wanted a hug from her, something to help him.

'_I can't even focus enough to see her. What difference would it make anyway? She's not here, not the way I want her here.' _He was sobbing quietly, hoping that Sakura wouldn't hear him.

And he was right, what difference would it make? You can't embrace a spirit like you can a physical person. Sakura was his everything, but it wouldn't be the same if she were gone. He could see her spirit, but it wouldn't be enough unless she was there with him. And it was the same with his mother. He had always been a pillar of strength in front of others because he had to. Who else would take up the mantel and give the strength to push on? He took it upon himself to do so. But when alone, or more recently, alone with Sakura did the walls of his strength fall and show the hidden side to his emotions. Naruto fell onto the table and began to sob louder, not caring who was in ear shot.

"Naruto?" a voice called out from behind him. Naruto gasped and lifted his, whipping it around to see who was there.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Sakura's mother asked him kneeling next to him, rubbing his back gently. Naruto didn't want to answer her though and he was more confused as to what she was doing here, but he didn't care right now.

"I'm too ashamed to say it." He sobbed out.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be afraid or ashamed of anything." She asked soothed him gently, pulling him from the table and leading him to the couch in the living room.

"It's something stupid, it's nothing." Naruto wiped his eyes, hoping to dry the tears.

"It doesn't sound like it was nothing. Honey, I need you to tell me what's wrong. You're happiness affects my Sakura's happiness as well." She reminded him grasping his hand and offering him a tissue. Naruto took the kind offer and used it to blow his nose.

"It's nothing. I'm just, just…" Naruto stuttered out.

"You're sad Naruto. Sakura's told me of moments like this where you won't open up. She told me that you missed your mom and dad tonight." She explained gently.

"She told you?" Naruto asked through his sore throat and red eyes.

"Yes." She nodded in response. "She wanted me to talk to you. And honestly, I want to talk to you as well now that I know you're going to through troubling times. Well, that's an understatement, but I told you before that if you need to talk to me, that you should."

"But, but this something that no one can fix. I can't ever hug my parents; I can't talk to them, not in this world and not even in spirit like I want to. What am I supposed to do?" Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Naruto, we all miss our loved ones. I know you miss your parents, and Jiraiya. I know that he was the closest thing to a father you've ever had, I know Lady Hokage is the closest thing to a mother you've ever had, but that she wasn't able to show it because of her duties. You've never had a permanent mother figure in your life."

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked her still looking at the floor.

"I know this because I've lost family too. I never went through the turmoil you have, but I can understand some things about loss and death of family. I understand that you miss them, but you aren't alone Naruto. You have Sakura, you have my family, you have Lady Hokage, and all your friends. And it's okay to cry when you have to. Sakura told me you never shed many tears in your life, because you're a man and you believe that you should be a pillar of strength. But even the strongest of men cry sometimes and you've earned the right the cry for weeks if you wished, for all the hardships you've suffered." She comforted him and rubbed his back gently. Naruto felt the tears reform and watched as the fell to the floor, each with a thunderous boom.

"I…I just…I want…I want…my mom…I just want…my mom…" Naruto sobbed loudly through the tears. Sakura's mother watched as the man that Tsunade had appointed Hokage had become a young child again, crying out for his mother, a person that would never come. She pulled him into a warm embrace and let him cry into her the crook of her neck and rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'll be here for you. I can't be your mother, but I can show you a mother's love." She comforted him as best she could. Naruto continued to cry and sob, while and flurry of pink and blond hair watched from afar.

"I didn't realize that he had such emotional problems. I should have done more for him." Tsunade looked on in grief.

"I didn't either, not until he opened up. But know that we've seen it for ourselves we know how to help him. I think this is the final step before he finally begins to heal fully." Sakura whispered hope.

"I think your right. I think I'll leave for the night. Make sure he sleeps soundly tonight, ok?" Tsunade bid her farewell for the night. Sakura nodded as Tsunade exited out the back door.

Sakura decided to return to their bedroom and wait for Naruto to come to bed. An eternity passed in her mind as she could hear the sobs begin to die down and knew he would be in bed soon. The door opened on cue though to reveal an emotionally worn out Naruto at the door, his eyes burning red. He and Sakura looked at each other, a silent thank you coming from Naruto to her. He didn't say anything else as he walked over and crawled into bed, directly into her arms. No words were needed. They knew what the other was thinking right then and there. And despite knowing Ryutaki needed to go through the trials which would not be easy, they would remain on alert. They knew how to prepare themselves, to pull themselves awake. So they focused on each other's warmth, let their souls unite. Sakura would be there to comfort him before and after. Hopefully there would be some resolution with what Ryutaki had said.

'_The offer still stands my nephew.'_

She would kill him herself for saying that, but knowing Naruto, he would do it himself. For now though, he deserved his sleep from an emotional day. Her mother and father were sleeping in the guest room so there would be comfort from the entire Haruno family if he needed it, but she knew that she was all the comfort he would need.

"Happy birthday Naruto. I love you." Sakura whispered, just before the clock on the nightstand struck midnight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure what to say other than I was torn about two things in this chapter. I didn't want to turn it back to a sad one for Naruto especially with the joy of previous one. But the emotional aspect of it I think needed to be addressed again, the ups and downs of recovering from a war and years of abuse from the village. I think this chapter is the end of that and it's the process of healing onward until the old Naruto is back. And the second thing was torn about was whether to have cry on Tsunade's shoulder or Sakura's mother's. I went with my gut on that one. I hope you enjoyed because it'll be the last one for probably a month as I finish up the college semester.**


End file.
